


Невыносимые противоречия

by Stochastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Torture, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 157,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: Лумбия похожа на Колумбию как сон на реальность. Партизанские отряды, коррупция, наркоторговцы, тайная полиция.Генри Элвуд становится жертвой похищения. Луиза Гудисон впутывается в политические беспорядки. Франц Варгас ищет правду. Альбер Лонарди запускает революцию.





	1. Генри

\- Слово не способно выразить всю глубину и смысл внутренних переживаний. Вагнер. – Генри погладил большим пальцем театральную брошюру и уставился на писсуар.

Он пытался измерить глубину своих переживаний настоящим моментом, но отвлекся на мысли об освещении. В туалете Бостонской оперы ламп было не меньше, чем в гримерках звезд. Генри много их повидал. Звезд, гримерок, туалетов. Он полжизни провел за сценой и, похоже, заразился страстью к показухе - если хочешь, чтобы тебя поняли, заставь их почувствовать то, что чувствуешь ты. Как иначе объяснить то, что он делает?

Дверь в туалет открылась, и на пороге появился высокий мужчина. Прошел к умывальнику, включил воду и уставился на отражение Генри в зеркале. Все они смотрели одинаково: сначала цеплялись взглядом за бабочку на его шее, потом пялились на выкрашенные в розовый цвет волосы.

Генри спрыгнул с подоконника и улыбнулся.

\- Купишь фотографию звезды с автографом? Шеннон Элвуд лучшая в мире Изольда. Виктор Порки – лучший Тристан за всю историю театра.

Незнакомец вытер руки бумажным полотенцем, поправил золотые часы на запястье и прищурился. Яркий электрический свет подсыпал серебра в его волосы.

\- Сотка, - прошептал Генри.

Мужчина приподнял бровь и полез в бумажник. Статусная игрушка: мягкая тесненная кожа, цена не меньше двухсот долларов.

\- Опера Вагнера как увеличительное стекло. Погружаешься в нее и все становится большим, даже Вагнер становится большим, - Генри забрал деньги и вручил мужчине фотографию. – Опера Вагнера – это опера спасения. У Вагнера всегда кто-нибудь мечтает, чтобы его спасли: то юнец, то девица.

Он имел в виду спасение от скуки, но сообразил, что переигрывает, и заткнулся. С ним всегда так: когда его просят говорить, он молчит, когда не просят – болтает.

Подцепив ногтем угол фото, незнакомец достал пластинку похожую на жвачку и отправил ее в рот. Сегодня вечером МДА станет его увеличительным стеклом.

В зале зазвучали первые музыкальные аккорды. Звукоизоляция превратила их в далекое эхо.

\- Твои волосы…

\- Хотел покрасить в зеленый, но перепутал краску.

Кому бы Генри это не говорил, судя по вытянутым лицам, зеленый им нравился меньше, чем розовый.

\- Странное место, чтобы продавать наркотики, - мужчина огляделся.

\- Я люблю оперу, - Генри распахнул дверь в коридор.

\- И как идет бизнес?

Деньги, кого волнуют деньги?

\- Я делаю это из любви к искусству.

Мужчина шагнул ближе и обдал Генри запахом от Диора. Слишком навязчивая морская свежесть, слишком пружинящая походка. Не оборачиваясь, мужчина прошел по пустому коридору и скрылся за углом.

Генри прислонился к стене и прислушался. На сцене Изольда жаловалась на судьбу. А это значит, что все ценители усиленной кислотой оперы уже заняли свои места, не стоит ждать новых покупателей до антракта.

Он достал фотографию сияющей сценическим гримом Шеннон и отогнул край.

Он еще не решил, положит пластинку под язык или нет, когда в коридоре появился Карсон. Маленькая голова на широких плечах, собранные в хвост редкие волосы мышиного цвета.

С давних пор Карсон возглавлял охрану Бостонской оперы. Когда Генри был маленьким, Карсон опускался перед ним на одно колено и заглядывал в глаза. Теперь же смотрел на него с досадой как на разрядившийся мобильник.

Помахав Карсону, Генри положил на язык МДА. Он опять переигрывал.

\- Что за… - Карсон нахмурился, раздувая ноздри.

Резко открыл дверь в туалет, оглядел пустой зал, принюхался. Наверняка, вспомнил, как поймал здесь Генри с косяком марихуаны.

\- Покажи карманы.

Генри рассмеялся – стена за спиной превратилась в подобие вертикального батута, завибрировала, затрепыхалась.

Карсон сам не знал, что искал. Может шприц, может нож или даже пистолет. Все в театре знали, зиму Генри провел в клинике для реабилитации наркоманов. Все знали, от наркоманов можно ждать, чего угодно.

Генри прикрыл глаза и позволил Карсону забрать фотографии. Минутой раньше Карсон видел, как Генри закинулся кислотой, теперь легко сложил два плюс два.

\- Твою мать, - пробормотал Карсон.

\- Не выйдет, таким как ты она откусывает головы на первом свидании, - Генри рассмеялся, Карсон всегда был косноязычен.

Сейчас он компенсировал неловкость силой – вывернул Генри руку за спину и приложил его грудью о стену. Она вдруг перестала пружинить, и Генри едва успел откинуть назад голову, чтобы не разбить подбородок.

\- Ты… - неумение Карсона подбирать слова обратилось морем, барахтаясь в нем, он дышал тяжело и надсадно. – Думаешь, можешь продавать наркотики в театре, потому что… Да ты просто маленькое, наглое, дешевое дерьмо…

\- Дешевое? – хохотнул Генри.

Прижав его запястье к лопаткам, Карсон заставил его заткнуться и потащил к служебному коридору.

Старые афиши на сценах, люди в гриме, столики на колесах и распахнутая дверь в комнату с костюмами. От мелькнувших за ней разноцветных тряпок у Генри закружилась голова. Он зажмурился и открыл глаза только в офисе директора.

Секретарша, толстуха под сорок, хранящая верность ярким блузкам, при виде Карсона и Генри вскочила на ноги в предчувствии скандала.

Карсон распахнул дверь в кабинет директора и толкнул Генри к столу. Столешница врезалась в бедра, и Генри едва не завалился животом на частокол карандашей в стакане. Или упасть ему не позволил Карсон? Пыхтя и фыркая, он выбросил на стол фотографии, как Роял-флеш в покере.

Лысый мистер Коннор отклонился на спинку кресла и потер виски, готовясь к тяжелому разговору.

\- Будь моя воля, я бы вызвал полицию, - прогудел Карсон. – У него пятнадцать фотографий, под изнанку каждой вклеена пластинка кислоты. И это только то, что он не успел продать. Я даже не представляю, сколько их было изначально. Не представляю, кто их покупал, - Карсон снова затряс Генри, на этот раз он искал деньги. – Вот! Тут пятьсот долларов.

Продолжая массировать виски, мистер Коннор посмотрел в сторону, ища утешения у своих дипломов и коллекционных изданий попсы семидесятых. Мистер Коннор ни черта не понимал в классической музыке, и в кресло директора оперы заполз из благотворительных фондов.

\- А если бы среди его покупателей оказался полицейский? – бушевал Карсон. – Если бы полицейский зашел отлить, пока он в туалете раздавал кислоту? Если бы кто-то донес? Что если бы его взяли со всем этим в туалете нашего театра? Это уже не хранение и употребление. Это статья за распространение! Если бы его взяли, никто не поверил бы, что в театре никто ничего не знает.

\- Карсон, отпусти Генри, пожалуйста, - попросил мистер Коннор.

Карсон отступил, и Генри пошатнулся.

\- Нужно вызывать полицию и покончить с этим раз и навсегда, - сказал Карсон.

\- Я не могу так поступить с Шеннон, - мистер Коннор со вздохом взял со стола фотографию примадонны Бостонской оперы. Артистизм, чувственность, элегантность. Третье сопрано в стране.

Снимки сделали месяц назад в рамках рекламы новой Вагнеровской программы.

\- Но, - Карсон щелкнул суставами, – так не может больше продолжаться. Нельзя вечно терпеть его выходки…

\- Нельзя, - согласился мистер Коннор и устало посмотрел на Генри. – Ты ведь и сам все понимаешь, Генри? Зачем ты это делаешь? Не поверю, что из-за денег. Тогда в чем причина?

Пусть начнется шоу, подумал Генри и продекламировал:

\- Здесь мама сама сложила флаконы чудных зелий: для ран и болей вот бальзам. Но лучший сок – смертельный яд!

Он не обладал ни слухом, ни голосом, зато у него была отличная память на либретто.

Карсон и Коннор приоткрыли рты.

\- Ты подставляешь не только нас, но и причиняешь боль своей матери, - Коннор зашел с другой стороны.

\- Что снилось мне о стыде? – отозвался Генри, директор снова потер виски, а Карсон сжал кулаки.

\- Она и так с тобой натерпелась.

\- Правда ли это?

\- У нее руки тряслись, когда она рассказывала мне в прошлом году о твоей передозировке, о том, что пришлось положить тебя на реабилитацию, - мистер Коннор почесал подбородок. – А как она переживала, что из-за этого всего ты пропустил последний год школы…

\- Что я утратил? – всплеснув руками, Генри упал в кресло.

Мистер Коннор посмотрел на него, потом на Карсона, вздохнул и сдался. Не задавая больше вопросов, он уткнулся в экран компьютера. Карсон вышел, поскрипел половицами за дверью и вернулся. Отчасти чтобы позлить его, отчасти, потому что в горле пересохло, Генри, не спрашивая разрешения, потянулся к бутылке воды на столе директора. Наполнил стакан и снова развалился в кресле. В голове играла музыка. С каждой минутой молчания она становилась громче и настойчивее, наркотик гонял по венам Генри волны одни и тех же мотивов, они подтачивали время и размывали сознание.

Шеннон ворвалась в кабинет взрывной волной. Блески в волосах, на веках, губах и в вырезе декольте.

\- Поверить не могу! Как ты мог, Генри! Оскорбить и унизить меня. Оскорбить и унизить всё, что я люблю. Всех, кого я уважаю, - звонкий и высокий голос Шеннон пронзал Генри насквозь. – Где ты взял наркотики? Как посмел принести их сюда? Генри! Отвечай, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

Румянец на ее щеках. Часто вздымающаяся грудь.

\- Мне вздыхать ли, или слушать, вглубь спуститься или с эфиром слиться сладко? – приглушенно и растерянно произнес он.

В отличие от Карсона и Коннора, Шеннон узнала "Тристана и Изольду". Шагнув к Генри, она влепила ему пощёчину.

\- Не смей! Мне надоели твои игры.

\- Растаять, исчезнуть, всё забыть, - прошептал Генри, прижимая ладонь к щеке.

Шоу близилось к кульминации.

\- Шеннон, я… - смущённый и озадаченный семейной сценой, Коннор поднялся на ноги и развёл руками. – Мне очень жаль, но я не могу позволить этому повториться, не могу позволить продавать в театре наркотики, я должен принять меры.

\- Да, конечно. Я всё понимаю. Это мой позор и моё наказание. Никто не должен больше страдать, - Шеннон прикрыла глаза и приложила руку ко лбу.

\- Я больше не хочу видеть его в моём театре, - сказал Коннор.

\- Конечно, - Шеннон вздохнула. – Поверить не могу. Я сделала все, чтобы вытащить его из этого дерьма. Триста тысяч потратила на лечение, а он…

Шеннон пошатнулась и схватилась за любезно предложенную Карсоном руку.

\- Вызови нам машину, Карсон, будь добр.

Коннор усадил её в своё кресло. Предложил воды. Кольца на пальцах звякнули о грани стакана. Губы и глаза Шеннон увлажнились.

\- Мне так жаль, - она покачала головой.

\- Ты ни в чем не виновата, - мистер Коннор погладил Шеннон по плечу.


	2. Луиза

Крыло самолета резало похожие на пену молочного коктейля облака. На толстом стекле дрожали капли влаги. Что-то завораживающее чудилось Луизе в их отчаянном и безнадёжном напряжении.

Оторвав взгляд от окна, Луиза посмотрела на родителей. До чего же непривычно было снова видеть их вместе. После развода прошло два года. Генрих запустил бороду и стал закрашивать седые виски. В тату салоне Амалии появилась подвальная галлерея. У них даже друзей общих не осталось. 

Сейчас они сидели рядом, и им не о чем было говорить. Амалия листала журнал - дорогие часы на глянцевых страницах. Генрих крутил пакет сока и рассматривал потолок. В воображении Луизы он был разумом, она - телом их брака. Амалия сменила привычные рванные джинсы на деловой костюм и распустила волосы, чтобы скрыть татуировки на шее. Из-за этого она напоминала птичку запертую в клетке. Клетка, правда, была золотой - сумма с девятью нулями на полугодовом контракте отца. Президент Лумбии Эдуардо Варгас пригласил Генриха для модернизации единственной в стране АЭС и пожелал, чтобы инженер приехал с семьёй. Луиза, Амалия и Генрих обсудили предложение президента на семейном совете вроде тех, на которых когда-то решали поедет ли Луиза на школьные каникулы учить французский в Марсель или проведёт лето у бабушки в Канзасе. В итоге условились, что Амалия получит сорок процентов от суммы, указанной в контракте, Луиза - десять и отправились в Лумбию.

С высоты птичьего полёта Лумбия обилием зелени напоминала табачные плантации бабушки Луизы в Канзасе. Самолёт пошёл на снижение над столицей. Внизу легли кольца дорог. В салоне засуетились пассажиры: поспешно выпутывался из одеял мужчина напротив, его соседка дожёвывала апельсин и складывала шкурки в бумажный пакет, впереди уронила айпад девчонка с розовыми взъерошенными волосами. Или мальчишка, судя по большому размеру ноги.

Во время посадки Луиза думала о Лумбийской кухне, о вилле, которую им обещал президент, и о предстоящем приёме в его дворце.

Самолет несколько раз вздрогнул и коснулся посадочной полосы.

\- Я уронила телефон, - пожаловалась Амалия.

Генрих наклонился, тронул плечом её колено, Луиза заметила намечающуюся лысину на его затылке.

Самолет замер. Стюардесса открыла дверь, в салон ворвался солнечный свет, в воздухе воспарили пылинки.

Девчонка с розовыми волосами таки оказалась мальчишкой. Ничего особенного: худой, высокий, смазливый. Гораздо интереснее была женщина, которая висла у него на руке в зале ожидания багажа. Она напоминала кинодив немого кино: пышная грудь и бедра, тонкая талия, кукольная фигура затянута в узкое платье. Тонкая дорогая ткань. Золотые браслеты на запястьях, идеальная прическа и косметика. Она выглядела как знаменитость. Её встречала целая делегация: мужчины в тёмных костюмах и женщины с цветами выстроили в живой коридор.

Наблюдая за этой суетой, Луиза решила, что где-то видела эту красивую женщину. Мальчишка с розовыми волосами, наверняка, был избалованным сыночком знаменитой мамаши. Теперь Луиза заметила не только розовые волосы и дорогие, пусть и небражные шмотки, но и его недовольное выражение лица. Он ни разу не улыбнулся, ни разу не разлепил губы, ни слова не сказал матери и не кивнул встречающим.

\- Смотри, - Амалия потянула Луизу в сувенирную лавку, и Луиза потеряла из виду блистательную женщину и ее розововолосого отпрыска.

На витрине стояли статуэтки из кости и дерева, со стен свисали яркие ткани. Платки, пледы и даже ковры. В одном из путеводителей Луиза читала, что Лумбия с древних времен славится ручными росписями по тканям.

Амалия рассматривала ткани и удивлялась цветам, говорила о природных красителях и химических смесях даже когда они сели в такси. Отец с картой спереди, Луиза позади смуглого водителя с дорожками пота на грязной шее. У него была дерганная манера езды, будто он недавно получил права. Амалия вспомнила латинские названия карликовых пальм, что росли вдоль дороги от аэропорта к столице. Перед городским кольцом – серпантин дороги закручивался в три уровня – таксист повернул в пригород. За живыми изгородями здесь прятались белые дома с плоскими крышами, бассейны, теннисные корты и поля для гольфа. Луиза знала об этом по рекламным проспектам. Отец получил их штук десять, с предложением выбрать виллу на свой вкус. Он выбрал дом с теннисным кортом, хотя никто в их семье толком не умел играть. Когда Луизе было десять, отец возил ее на корты, платил учителю и безуспешно пытаясь привить дочери любовь к этому благородному и красивому виду спорта. Не иначе, как с теннисом его связывали неведомые и глубоко личные романтические идеалы.

Такси остановилось у живой изгроди, плотной и непроглядной. Только когда ворота открылись, Луиза рассмотрела за зеленью бетонную стену. Метра два высотой. К дому вела асфальтированная дорога. На ступенях крыльца стояли две женщины и два мужчины. Все в формах зеленого цвета. Даже рассматривая фотографии вилл, Луиза не могла представить, что к ним прилагается прислуга.

Солнце палило нещадно. Дожидаясь пока отец расплатится с таксистом, а слуга достанет чемоданы, Луиза мечтала о тени дома. Девушка – горничная? – угадала ее желание, коснулась локтя, предложила напитки. Когда Луиза протянула ей руку и назвала свое имя, горничная смутилась. Рассматривая ее веки, немногим светлее, чем карие глаза, Луиза едва расслышала «Кармен».

Сидя в мягком белом кресле – в холле виллы все, от стен до мебели, было белоснежным – Луиза наблюдала за плавными движениями прислуги. Несмотря на лишний вес женщина постарше скользила будто по воздуху, девушка передвигалась маленькими шагами. Двое мужчин – оказалось оба занимались охраной, умели подстригать сад и чистить бассейн - останавливаясь, вытягивались по стойке смирно, как солдаты на плацу.

Луиза чувствовала себя как в странной сказке. Иллюзия усилилась, когда она поднялась по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж. Коридоры и ступени застилал катастрофично не практичный белый ковер. Комната, приготовленная для Луизы, походила на танцевальный зал. Блестящий паркет, окна ростом с человека, стенные шкафы и кровать на подиуме.

\- Мы не знали, есть ли у вас аллергия. Нравятся ли вам ковры. Какие цвета вы предпочитаете, - извинилась Кармен.

За окном Луиза увидела угол накрытого тентом теннисного корта. Красный гравий дымился от жары.

\- Здесь всегда так душно? – спросила Луиза.

\- Последние дни жара спала, - ответила горничная.

Пытаясь вообразить себе ещё большую жару, Луиза наблюдала как горничная включает кондиционер. Оказалось, кондиционеры были во всех комнатах, кроме кухни - там задерживалась только прислуга.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Луиза прилегла на кровать и тут же заснула. Ей снился аэропорт, горничная Кармен почему-то стояла на конвейере для чемоданов и куталась в цветные ткани из сувенирного киоска.

Когда Луиза проснулась, в светлом небе появились первые чернильные облака. Где-то она слышала, чем ближе страна к экватору, тем быстрей в ней темнеет. Нужно принять душ после дороги, пообедать. Она представила, как садится за стол с родителями. Судя по размерам дома и окружающей роскоши обеденный стол здесь должен быть огромным. Вокруг полагается плескаться океану пустого, свободного от мебели, пространству. Может, прислуга даже свечи зажжет.

Выйдя в коридор, Луиза услышала голос отца. Чёткие, ровные интонации, какими он проводил конференции по скайпу. За дверью спальни матери пульсировала глубокая тишина - тронь и она проглотит тебя. Что ж, о своей тяге к приключениям, растревоженной новизной и местной роскошью, Луиза расскажет родителям позже, по телефону.

Луиза направилась к будке охранников. Она напоминала киоск для продажи сладостей в парке аттракционов. Внутри пахло табаком и надрывался телевизор. Люди в синем и красном гонялись по траве за мячом. Толстяк-охранник с волосатыми предплечьями хлопал себя по бедру каждый раз, когда синие забирали мяч у красных. Он не сразу заметил Луизу. А когда заметил, замер и приоткрыл рот, будто не знал, что сказать.

\- Вызовите мне такси, пожалуйста.

Толстяк почесал макушку. Пальцы по костяшки утонули в густой черной шевелюре.

– Такси - это хорошо.

\- Машина нужна мне на три часа. Как думаете, достаточно для первой экскурсии? 

Охранник вскочил со стула и загородил телевизор.

\- Три часа - это хорошо, - он достал телефон. Говорил быстро, коротко и постоянно улыбался.

\- Мой племянник, - охранник жестом предложил Луизе свой стул. – Работает в такси. Приедет через полчаса, отвезет куда скажете, подождет сколько велите, привезет назад.

Сидеть в жестяной будке перед ламповой коробкой телевизора – трансляция шла с помехами – Луизе не улыбалось, но выхода у нее не было. Несколько минут она тупо смотрела рекламу: женщина в цветном платье носила пиво мужчинам. Мальчик играл с памперсами. 

О приезде машины оповестил звонок мобильного. Сантос, охранник, провел Луизу через калитку в воротах. Раньше ей не приходилось видеть таких пошарпанных такси. Поцарапанная, будто всю дорогу сюда ехала втиснутой между двумя фурами, серая малолитражка по пути потеряла диски на задних колесах. Судя по отсутствию электроники в салоне – ни навигатора, ни кондиционера, ни кнопок для опускания окон – машине было не меньше тридцати лет.

Водитель в шортах и вьетнамках вылез из трандулета. Лет семнадцать -двадцать, долговязый, смуглый. Он пожал охраннику руку и улыбнулся Луизе. Она заметила щель между его передними верхними зубами.

\- Это Гел, мой племянник. Отвезет, подождет, привезет обратно. Только деньги ему не давайте. Вернетесь, со мной рассчитаетесь, а мы уже между собой разберемся, - Сантос расплылся в улыбке и похлопал Гела по шее.

\- Луиза. - Она протянула Гелу руку.

Он на миг растерялся, а потом рассмеялся. Рукопожатие его было быстрым и крепким.

Гел открыл для Луизы дверь с пассажирской стороны. Вместо резинового коврика под ногами валялась тряпка.

Стоило закрыть двери, лицо облепила духота. Луиза потянулась к ручке окна.

\- Прошу прощения, - перегнувшись через колени Луизы, Гел дернул ручку. Два рывка, и окно поддалось, сползло вниз и застряло на половине кривым осколком. – Заело.

Луиза рассмеялась.

\- Застревает после удара. Дверь не ровная. С внешней стороны это не заметно. Я попробую починить, когда остановимся. Я имею в виду, когда нужно будет вас подождать, я займусь окном, - затараторил Гел.

\- Не парься, - Луиза высунула в окно руку.

Машина набирала скорость, ветер сопротивлялся. За дворцами с живыми изгородями вдоль дороги потянулись пустыри. На горизонте от холмов или низких построек – в сумерках не распознать – тянулся столб дыма. 

\- Что это? – спросила Луиза.

\- Свалка.

Теперь Луиза почувствовала запах паленной резины и пластика.

\- Там сжигают мусор? – удивилась Луиза.

\- Нет, скорей всего, бомжи или дети не потушили сигарету. Там полно этих… - Гел щелкнул пальцами, подыскивая верное слово. - Короче, такой легковоспламеняющийся пластик. Целые залежи. Остались еще от старого завода. Горы из пластика. Бомжи спят в трубах. Дети любят там играть.

Луиза посмотрела на него внимательней. Прищуренные глаза, нос с горбинкой, черные блестящие волосы собраны в хвост, из которого ветер яростно выдергивал пряди.

\- Ты тоже играл на свалке?

\- Ну да, - Гел почесал переносицу. – Свалка была нашим космическим кораблем.

\- И какова была цель полета? – засмеялась Луиза. – Твое звание? Обязанности?

\- Я ловил крыс и искал матрасы для командирского состава. Цель всегда оставалось одной и той же – новые земли, новое будущее.

\- Матрасы? Вы что же и спали там?

\- Только после того, как командир давал нам убежище. Эту честь нужно было заслужить.

\- Например, ловлей крыс? – рассмеялась Луиза.

\- Точно. Ты понимаешь, как устроен этот мир, - Гел отвлекся от дороги, чтобы поймать взгляд Луизы.

Он улыбался, а она не могла понять, говорит он правду или подкалывает ее.

Столб дыма уплотнился и пополз к городу. Ни сирен, ни пожарных машин видно не было. Навстречу скользили легковушки. Разделительная полоса на дороге едва просматривалась, никаких столбиков или ограждений около обочины не наблюдалось. Дорожная разметка, знаки и указатели появились у трехэтажной развилки - словно из ниоткуда, гроздьями, вперемешку с рекламой.

На поворотах Гел скрипел тормозами, но едва ли сбавлял скорость. После развилки взял курс на деловой центр. Банки и офисы здесь упаковали в небоскребы, вывески над бутиками размером не уступали витринам. На площадях били фонтаны с подсветкой. В скверах прятались скамейки, клумбы и памятники. Здание местного парламента ночью охраняли танки.

\- Давно они здесь? – ничего похожего Луиза раньше не видела.

\- Три года. После десятидневной осады. Освободительная армия захватила парламент, перестреляла депутатов и продержалась внутри десять дней.

Гел показал ей стадион и больницу, построенную наркоторговцем. В свой импровизированный экскурсионный тур он не включил ни одного музея, картинной галереи или театра.

Через час Луиза кивнула на гигантскую вывеску «Пиццы Хат».

\- Я хочу перекусить.

Но Гел либо не заметил, либо не понял и проехал мимо.

\- Остановись, - потребовала Луиза.

\- Здесь? – удивился он, но все равно прижался к обочине и выключил мотор.

\- Там пиццерия, идем перекусим.

Он нахмурился и обернулся, будто не понимал, о чем она говорит.

\- Да, конечно. Отлично, - выдал он скороговоркой.

Луиза вышла на улицу, обошла машину и заглянула в окно со стороны Гела. Он удивленно моргнул.

\- Идем.

\- Нет-нет. Я подожду здесь. Не торопись, я никуда не денусь.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты составил мне компанию. Одной мне будет скучно.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - он заерзал, выпрямил плечи, погладил руль.

\- Я настаиваю.

\- Я не голоден, - Гел поднял и опустил плечи. Его подвижность и жестикуляция забавляли Луизу.

\- Я плачу.

– Ты и так платишь. За поездку. Не нужно меня еще и кормить.

\- Перестань кокетничать, - Луиза с удовольствием наблюдала, как у Гела округлились глаза и вытянулось лицо.

Он удивился настолько, что даже послушно вылез за Луизой из машины.

\- Кокетничать?

\- Ага, кокетничать, ломаться, набивать себе цену, капризничать, - Луиза крутанулась на месте.

Жара спала, и наступил прекрасных прохладный вечер. Незнакомый город, приятная поездка с забавным собеседником наполнили Луизу беспричинной радость и легкость.

\- Тебе нравится, когда тебя упрашивают? – улыбаясь, Луиза взяла Гела под руку.

\- Чушь, - фыркнул он, включаясь в игру.

\- Может, ты любишь, чтобы тебя упрашивали женщины?

\- Нет, я привык сам их упрашивать.

Мимо проехал кабриолет. На красный свет дорогу перебежала компания шумных молодых людей.

Смеясь, Гел и Луиза дошли до пиццерии. Внутри пахло жаренной колбасой, под потолком болтались красные бумажные люстры. На полу лежала черно-белая плитка. На вкус Луизы столы здесь стояли слишком близко, зато посетителей было мало. Обогнув три занятых стола, Луиза выбрала места около окна.

За ним люди собирались под мигающей вывеской.

– Что там? Кинотеатр? Или ночной клуб?

Гел обернулся и вытянул шею, так что напряглись сухожилия.

\- Я не знаю. Я редко бываю в этом районе, - сказал и дал щелбан салфеткам.

\- Гел это сокращение от Габриэль?

\- От Гелиос, - улыбнувшись, он почесал подбородок. Луиза заметила посиневший от удара ноготь на указательном пальце.

\- Не встречала никого с таким именем, - она поставила локти на стол и придвинулась ближе.

Гел как будто собирался повторить ее движение, но потом передумал, так и замер в позе примерного школьника с ладонями на парте.

\- Моя мама была художницей и тащилась по древнегреческой мифологии, - он сжал кулаки. – Не только по греческой.

\- Круто.

Официант в очках и с седыми висками принес пиццу. Идеальный круг, четное число салями и маслин. Луиза решила, что пиццу придумал фанат геометрии. Обычно такие мысли лезли в голову в моменты воодушевления. Желание смотреть на знакомые вещи под новым углом возникало у Луизы, когда она была довольна собой. Довольна собой она бывала, когда окружающий мир казался ей простым и прекрасным.

Гелиос не пользовался вилкой и ножом. Держал кусок пиццы двумя руками, смешно растопырив пальцы. Он ел с явным удовольствием. Всем напиткам предпочитал колу и вытирал губы костяшками больших пальцев.

Часы над стойкой показывали десять. Луиза достала телефон и набрала мать. Слушая гудки, она представила Амалию в привычной обстановке. Луиза часто заходила к ней в тату-салон. Повсюду на стенах висели черно-белые наброски, на столах пухлые альбомы и реклама, над ними витал запах чернил, краски и дезинфикатора. В любое время года у Амалии был закатан правый рукав. Луиза скучала по этой асимметрией. Разговор вышел странным: Амалия хотела знать где Луиза и с кем. Последний раз её так допрашивали в старшей школе.

Отключившись, Луиза рассеянно посмотрела в окно, будто искала сходство ночной Гота с Нью-Йорком.

\- В какие ночные клубы ты ходишь? – спросила она.

\- Что? – Гел снял с пиццы салями и скрутил ее трубочкой.

\- Ты сказал, что не знаешь, что за клуб на углу, не бываешь в этом районе. Потому я спрашиваю, как развлекаешься ты? Куда ходишь по выходным?

\- По выходным? – отправив салями в рот, он стряхнул большим пальцем с указательного крошки теста.

\- Да, где выпиваешь, расслабляешься в друзьями? Тусишь?

\- Не в клубах, - Гел погладил запотевший от льда стакан колы. – У меня клаустрофобия.

\- Серьезно? – Луиза не понимала, шутит он или нет, но от этого разговор становился только забавней.

\- Еще какая, - Гел сдул упавшую на щеку прядь волос и отодвинул тарелку.

Около стойки ребенок лет семи требовал у официанта зеленую соломинку.

\- И где же ты проводишь свободные вечера? – Луиза испытала азарт первопроходца и кладоискателя.

Гел покрутил головой, погладил живот.

\- В квартале Цветов.

\- Раз ты не показал мне ни одного кинотеатра или ночного клуба, тебе придется показать мне квартал Цветов. 

Луиза встала и протянула Гелу руку. Со всей его подвижностью и богатой жестикуляцией, он неизменно подтормаживал, когда Луиза касалась или хотела коснуться его. И это ее тоже забавляло. Подпитывало ее самодовольство, самоуверенность. Веселье.

На улице дул легкий ветерок. Уличные огни затмили звезды. Услышав звук бьющегося стекла, Луиза обернулась, но увидела лишь группу подростков с сигаретами в конце улицы.

Прежде чем сесть в машину, Гел занялся окном со стороны Луизы. Привстал на носочки, надавил всем весом и опустил стекло еще на пару сантиметров. Выровнять его так и не получилось. На ладонях Гела, там, где он держался за край стекла проступили красные полосы.

\- Забей, – Луиза отстранила его и села в машину. Когда Гел оказался на месте водителя, спросила: – ты говорил оно заедает после удара. Машину ударили при тебе или при прошлом владельце? Что это был за удар? Авария?

\- О, нет, просто двое отморозков напились и решили поколотить машину бейсбольными битами.

Мотор чихнул и завелся со второй попытки.

\- Ты знал их?

\- Кого?

\- Отморозков. Ты сказал, их было двое.

\- Я был одним из них, - Гел притормозил на светофоре, его руки и футболка покраснели.

\- И зачем ты это сделал? – Луиза больше не глазела по сторонам, села в полоборота к Гелу, рассматривая его. – Зачем портить свою машину?

\- Нет, машина не моя. Моего дяди, - обе руки Гела лежали на нижней половине руля, совсем не так, как учили водить Луизу. – Я просто работаю на ней три дня в неделю.

\- Того, что охраняет виллу…

\- Нет-нет, что ты, Сантос мой двоюродный дядя по линии матери. Он не очень удачливый, плохо умеет обращаться с деньгами. Эта машина и еще две принадлежат моему дяде по линии отца.

\- И что он сделал, после того как ты побил его машину?

\- Сломал мне ноги, - Гел свернул с широкой улицы на узкую. Низкие балконы нависли над крышей машины, подрагивая вывешенными для сушки футболками и штанами.

\- Серьезно? – усмехнулась Луиза. Одно из окон светилось розовым светом.

\- Ага, - равнодушно бросил Гел.

Луиза невольно скользнула взглядом к его бедрам, будто пыталась угадать место перелома.

\- И когда это было?

\- Три года назад. Я тогда только начал на него работать, - Гел затормозил, пропуская старуху. Несмотря на теплую погоду, она куталась в дождевик.

\- Так зачем ты это сделал? Зачем разбил машину?

Колеса скрипнули, набирая оброты, дорога вильнула вниз, стали чаще попадаться ямы на асфальте.

\- Глупым был, - Гел пожал плечами. – Околачивался с бездельниками. Верил во всякую чушь. Напился и вообразил, что имею право на половину своей выручки таксиста.

Луиза нахмурилась.

\- Сколько ты получаешь сейчас?

\- Пятую часть.

Закутанные в одеяла люди переминались с ноги на ногу около мусорного бака из которого валил огонь. Где-то гремела музыка.

Дорога змеёй поползла вверх.

Машина дергалась все чаще, такое впечатление, что асфальт под колесами превратился в проселочную дорогу. Или тут прокатились танки.

Гел затормозил около дома с почерневшими, будто подпаленными пожаром стенами.

\- Гел? Ты привез сигареты? – с балкона первого этажа свесилась девушка. В темноте невозможно было рассмотреть ее лицо, длинные черные волосы развевались на ветру.

Гел нырнул на заднее сиденье, достал мятую пачку и подкинул ее вверх. Девушка вытянула руки, Луиза заметила, что на ней нет одежды, голая грудь прижалась к железным перилам. Пачка сигарет проскользнула сквозь ее пальцы, и нагая длиноволоска заковыристо выругалась, поминая мать Гела и коней.

Не обращая внимание на ее бормотание, Гел отступил на два шага и на этот раз сумел закинуть сигареты на балкон.

\- Спасибо, милый, - проворковала девушка.

\- С кем ты там болтаешь, Селена?

\- Гел привез сигареты.

\- За этот час плачу я, а не Гел.

Послав Гелу воздушный поцелуй, Селена скрылась в комнате. Свет внутри не горел.

\- Ты не закроешь машину? – Луиза обернулась, цепляясь взглядом за опущенное окно со стороны пассажира.

\- Нет. Никто здесь не тронет машину, которая принадлежит дону Диего.

\- Потому что тому, кто трогает его машину, он ломает ноги?

\- Нет, за машину Диего убьет. Меня Диего пощадил в память о моем отце. Они дружили когда-то.

Луиза ускорила шаг и придвинулась к Гелу. Ей мало было просто держать его за руку, хотелось касаться плечом, локтем и коленом при каждом шаге.

Улица стала уже, тротуары исчезли, казалось, если откроется дверь подъезда, она перегородит пол дороги. Наверное, поэтому Гел оставил машину ниже. Угол подъема увеличился, Луиза будто поднималась по ступеням.

\- Что-то я не вижу здесь цветов, - заметила она.

\- Цветов? Нет, - Гел энергично мотнул головой. Несколько прядей выбились из хвоста и упали на шею. – Цветком называли церковь на холме, вокруг которой отстроили этот квартал. Цветок на хоме. Вокруг него дома. Отсюда квартал Цветов.

Где-то заплакал ребенок. Раздался смех. Около одного из подъездов сидели старики. Один кивнул Луизе, другой помахал им с Гелом рукой. Фонарей здесь не было, за поворотом Луиза заметила посреди дороги открытый люк. Из черной дыры тянуло гнилью.

Через несколько шагов прохожих на улице стало больше. Кто-то покачивался, кто-то болтал. На стенах домов появились факелы. Старуха прокатила мимо тележку со сладостями. За поворотом Луиза и Гел угодили в толпу.

\- Эй, Гел! – крикнул усатый мужик в рванной футболке. – Новая подружка?

Люди собрались на небольшой площади. На балконах домов висели факелы. Вот откуда подпалины на фасадах, догадалась Луиза. Вокруг прогуливались ярко накрашенные женщины и неряшливые мужчины.

Здороваясь с ними, Гел продвигался с Луизой сквозь толпу. По пути к ним приклеился мальчишка лет десяти и начал клянчить деньги. Шагов через десять, Гел отвесил ему подзатыльник.

Мужчина в кепке ходил между рядами, принимая ставки. Заключая сделки и считая деньги, люди касались друг друга лбами.

\- На что… - начала Луиза, и ее голос потонул в свисте, реве и вое.

Девушка справа от Луизы завизжала:

\- Ди- еее-гооо!

Кто-то наступил Луизе на ногу. Кто-то свистнул так, что у нее заложило уши.

Гел притянул ее к себе. Они стояли во втором ряду. Впереди маячили спины и макушки. На мужский футболках проступили пятна потма. От женщин пахло духами. Между ног Луизы прошмыгнула собака.

В центре площади двое обнаженных по пояс мужчин сошлись в драке на импровизированной арене. Бутылки отмечали ее границы. Кровь хлынула от первого удара. Здоровяки не носили ни перчаток, ни какой-либо другой защиты. Двигались резко и быстро.

Тот, что был шире в плечах, разбил тому, что был в джинсах бровь. Кровь залила пол лица. Толпа снова принялась скандировать Диего. Луизу толкнули, и она теснее прижалась к Гелу.

Боец с залитым кровью лицом перевернул бутылки на краю ринга. Зашатался, наклонился вперёд, будто у него прихватило живот, выпрямился резко как пружина и схватил противника за пояс. Оба повалились на землю, Луиза видела лишь голую спину того, что оказался сверху. Толпа выла и раскачивалась. Гел обнял Луизу за талию, она переплела свои пальцы с его.

Один боец оседлал второго и замолотил кулаками. Никто не пытался его остановить. Наоборот - подбадривали криками. Наконец, он устал и сел на задницу. Теперь со своего места Луиза увидела неподвижное тело побеждённого. Двое из зрителей бросились к нему: похлопали по щекам, подхватили за руки и ноги и утащили прочь.

\- Он умер? – Луиза стиснула пальцы Гела.

\- Нет, что ты, - вокруг раздавались крики, и чтобы Луиза услышала его, Гел наклонился и коснулся губами ее виска. – Нет, это благотворительный бой. Деньги для реставрации церкви святой Анны. Святая не принимает деньги заработанные убийством.

Победитель тем временем встал на ноги и вскинул руки над головой. Кровь из разбитой брови все еще струилась по его лицу, грудь часто вздымалась. Победитель закричал, потрясая кулаками. Десяток голосов вторили ему.

Кто-то принёс победителю полотенце, кто-то протянул бутылку воды. Или? Это не вода, поняла Луиза, когда победитель приблизился. Он зашел в толпу. Люди хлопали его по плечам, по спине. Тянули к нему руки, а он пил из пластиковой бутылки самогон. Он был в трех шагах от Луизы, а у нее уже крутило в носу от густого запаха спирта.

Некоторым победитель пожимал руки, с некоторыми обнимался, толкался плечами или кулаками. Кровь чернела на его лице и груди, но никто не боялся испачкаться. Наоборот, все как будто почитали это за честь. Когда борец приблизился, Луиза рассмотрела широкое лицо, пышные усы и глубоко посаженные блестящие глаза. Смутилась, когда боец улыбнулся ей и закинул руку на плечо Гела.

\- Принес деньги? – пробасил борец.

Гел достал из кармана скрученные трубочкой и перетянутые резинкой банкноты и протянул ему. В награду борец потрепал его по щеке.

\- Это Диего, - пояснил Гел удивленной Луизе.

Люди вокруг обходили их, задевая плечами, локтями, толкая в спину, тянулись за Диего, как мошкара на свет.

\- Диего, на которого ты работаешь? Ему принадлежит машина?

\- Ага, - Гел улыбнулся, глядя вслед Диего, будто гордился знакомством с ним.

Чтобы привлечь его внимание, Луиза положила руку Гелу на грудь. Футболка была чуть влажной от пота. В ладонь Луизы билось сердце. Трюк сработал, и Гел посмотрел на нее.

\- Хочешь выпить?

\- Только не самогон, который пил он.

Гел улыбнулся и приобнял Луизу за плечи.

-Нет, сестра Аннет варит лучшее вино из ежевики во всем мире.

\- Из еживики?

Под ногами перекатывались бутылки, осколки и камни.

\- Твоя сестра?

\- Нет, ее так все называют, потому что она бывшая монахиня. Сирота, выросшая в монастыре. Где-то в Венесуэле. Или Боливии. А в пятьдесят лет покинула святую обитель, ушла прихватив святую реликвию – робу святой мученицы Арабеллы. Говорят, сестра Аннет в каждый чан своего вина добавляет по нитке из этой робы.

Луиза засмеялась и ткнулась лбом в плечо Гела. Он погладил ее по спине.

Сестра Аннет оказалась маленькой хрупкой женщиной. Едва доставала Луизе до плеча. Однако в ее тщедушном засушенном теле было достаточно силы, чтобы быстро и ловко поднимать, наклонять и ворочать пятилитровые канистры. Никогда прежде Луиза не пила вино из канистр. Рассчитывала, что пойло будет отдавать бензином или химикатами. И удивилась почувствовав на языке тягучий похожий на сироп фруктовый вкус. Напиток хотелось подержать во рту подольше.

Окружающая обстановка напоминала пикник. Луиза вспомнила поездку в горы в старшей школы. Тогда она впервые напилась и впервые поцеловалась.

Канистры с вином покоились на тележке из супермаркета. Пили из бумажных стаканов. Сложенные один в один они стояли столбиками в картонных коробках. Картон и пенопласт служили так же стульями и столами в импровизированном баре под открытым небом. Гел упал на кусок пенопласта и усадил Луизу себе на колени.

\- И часто происходят эти благотворительные бои?

\- Раз в неделю.

Рядом на пенопласте пристроилась пара с младенцем. Мужчина целовал шею женщины, ребенок плакал. Чтобы успокоить его, женщина мокнула палец в вино и дала ему пососать. Мягкая мечтательная улыбка делала женщину похожей на школьницу. Сколько ей лет, задумалась Луиза.

\- Раз в неделю, - Луиза глотнула вина, прежде чем проглотить, прополоскала им рот. Небо и язык обволокло терпкое тепло. – И Диего… На которого ты работаешь. Кому принадлежат машины. Кого все уважают и боятся, потому что он может убить… дерется, чтобы собрать деньги на реставрацию церкви?

\- Да.

\- Почему он просто не пожертвует часть своего заработка?

\- У него большая семья, много родственников, друзей и детей друзей вроде меня, которых надо кормить.

\- Разве он тебя кормит, если забирает четыре пятых твоей зарплаты?

\- Если бы не Диего я вообще не нашел бы работу, - Гел тряхнул головой. – Многие бы здесь не нашли работу без его помощи. Если бы Диего не придумал благотворительные бои, священник до ходил с жестянкой, собирая пожертвования на церковь, лет пятьдесят. Он за десять лет собрал меньше, чем Диего и его драки за год. Поучаствовать и посмотреть бой приходят люди из других районов.

Через несколько картонных столов от Луизы мужчина что-то втолковывал приятелям, размахивая руками. Рядом двое других перекидывались в карты. Кто-то затянул песню. Половина факелов, горевших во время боя на площади, погасла. В окнах домов напротив не было штор и жалюзи. Старуха на первом этаже поставила на подоконник магнитофон и включила его.

\- А где твой дом? – Луиза прикончила четвертый стакан вина. Бумажный стаканчик в руках размок и стал мягким.

\- Помнишь, мы оставили машину под окнами Селены?

Луиза кивнула и закусила губу. Хотелось смеяться, шутить, говорить много, быстро и без всякого смысла. Она не знала, что веселит ее больше вино или блеск глаз Гела.

\- Раньше, когда были живы родители, мы жили там все вместе. Вчетвером. Через полгода после их смерти квартиру купил сутенер Селены.

\- Постой. Селена твоя сестра?

\- Ага, старше меня на пять лет.

\- Что случилось с вашими родителями? – Луиза попыталась представить себе женщину, что назвала сына солнцем, а дочь - Луной. Решила, что у нее должны быть огромные печальные глаза, медленные движения и успокаивающий, убаюкивающий голос.

Гел снова смотрел налево в сторону невидимой церкви на сокрытом темнотой холме.

\- Церковь Цветов обрушилась во время воскресной мессы. Погибло пятнадцать человек. Селене обломком сломало руку. Мне повезло, отец накрыл меня собой.

Луиза с сочувствием дотронулась до его щеки. Теплая, гладкая кожа, которую невозможно не касаться.

– Мне так жаль.

\- Это было десять лет назад.

\- Сколько тебе было лет?

\- Девять, Селене - четырнадцать.

Не разрывая прикосновения, Луиза погладила его по щеке, подбородку и отпустила руку на шею, будто хотела обнять.

\- Что было дальше?

\- Ничего, - Гел улыбнулся, скользнул взглядом по картонкам столов и снова посмотрел на Луизу. – Чтобы прокормить меня Селена спала с мужиками. На еду хватало, долг за квартиру рос. Через полгода квартиру выкупил её сутенер и выставил меня на улицу. Два года я жил на свалке…

\- Постой, ты говорил, что дон Диего был другом твоего отца. Разве он не мог вам помочь?

\- Дон Диего великий человек. Каждый в нашем районе чем-то обязан дону Диего. Если бы не дон Диего, я бы до сих пор жил на свалке, а может, спился и сдох бы уже. Когда мне исполнилось двенадцать он нашел мне первую работу.

\- Почему ты не пошел к нему сразу, как только тебя выставили на улицу?

\- Зачем я был ему нужен? Дон Диего не стал бы со мной возиться и позже, если бы старик со свалки не поручился за меня.

Луиза запустила пальцы Гелу в волосы и стянула резинку с хвоста, распуская их по плечам. Ей давно хотелось это сделать. Но она ждала подходящего момента. Был ли сейчас момент подходящим? Луиза чувствовала себя так, будто все было не важно. Вся жизнь до этого момента была сном.


	3. Франц

Франц сидел на кровати и просматривал фотографии друзей.

«Две тысячи метров над уровнем моря, чувак, это не шутки», - Глен развлекался в Альпах. Стивен собирался с отцом в кругосветное путешествие под парусом.

«Жаль, что ты не полетел с нами» - писала Сабрина с Ибицы.

Франц почесал щиколотку. Похоже, его укусил комар. Разве на территории президентского дворца их не травят? За окном розовел закат. Через час начнется прием в честь девятой годовщины инаугурации президента. Франц редко бывал дома. Сначала учился в закрытой школе в Лондоне, потом - в Оксфорд.

Пробежав глазами по ленте новостей, он перешел на ютуб, посмотрел видео с извержением вулкана. Бездумно щелкнул на ссылку и увидел асфальтированную дорогу. Собирался закрыть вкладку, когда в фокус попала собака. Животное истекало кровью и сучило лапами. Камера качнулась и показала сарай с разбитыми окнами. Судя по размытому фону снимали на телефон. В кадр попали тонкие ноги и руки. Дети? В руке с разбитыми костяшками появился охотничий нож. Ребенок - точно, слишком мал кулак для взрослого, даже для женщины – схватил собаку за хвост. Собака попыталась укусить, ребенок вонзил нож ей в живот. Франц услышал визг животного и детский смех. Разноголосый как на большой перемене в школе. Собака дышала, вывалив язык на асфальт, на белых клыках пузырилась кровь.

«Мерзость, любительское видео, нужно пожаловаться, потребовать, чтобы удалили», - подумал Франц, но не смог отвести взгляд.

По асфальту вокруг собаки двигались четыре тени. Мальчишки – теперь Франц слышал их голоса – о чем-то спорили. Один вспорол собаке живот, другой запустил руку во внутренности. Они пытались накормить пса его же кишками. Детские руки погрузились в рану и вытащили наружу желудок и желчный пузырь.

Один из мальчишек вытер руки о шерсть пса, снова взялся за нож и воткнул его собаке в ухо.

Пес умер, а дети никак не успокаивались. Вырвали глаза. Распороли пасть. Перевернули тело, расширили разрез на животе, достали легкие, запустив руки в рану, разломили грудную клетку. Собачье сердце на окровавленной ладони походило на бутон тюльпана. Вроде тех, что сегодня завезли во дворец для праздника.

Когда видео закончилось, Франц несколько мгновений не мог пошевелиться. Небо за окном казалось слишком ярким, комната неузнаваемо, неправильно, неожиданно просторной.

У Франца горели щеки, по спине, несмотря на кондиционер, струился пот. Желая избавиться от горячки, он встал под прохладный душ. Кто загрузил видео? Когда? Франц собирался пожаловаться, но забыл это сделать. Даже не проверил количество просмотров. Какого хера он досмотрел это дерьмо до конца?

Стоило закрыть глаза, Франц увидел окровавленные руки в собачьем животе. Ему снова стало жарко. Сердце мерзко колотилось в горле.

В дверь постучали. Франц совсем забыл о времени - по рассеянности после душа натянул спортивный костюм, вместо смокинга.

Он открыл дверь и посмотрел в глаза отца. Водянистые и покрасневшие. Кажется, месяц назад, по телефону, он жаловался на засорение слезных желез? А может, и нет. Может, Франц все перепутал. Черт, почему он так невнимателен?

\- Ты не готов, - президент Эдуардо Варгас поглядел на часы и нахмурился. – Я же предупреждал, перед приемом мы встречаемся с генералом Лонарди.

Точно, какая-то херня связанная с благотворительным фондом, который отец почему-то решил назвать его, Франца, именем.

\- Дай мне минуту.

Эдуардо прошел через комнату и встал у окна, заложив руки за спину. Точно так же он держался на курсирующих по интернету официальных видеозаписях.

\- Как ты долетел? – задал Эдуардо формальный вопрос.

\- Спасибо, хорошо, - глядя на спину отца, Франц бросил на кровать, смокинг носки и рубашку.

\- В аэропорту достроили новый терминал. Обратил внимание?

\- Да, - Франц ненавидел аэропорты и любые места скопления народа. Интересно, сегодня на отцовском приеме людей будет больше или меньше, чем в аэропорту? – Поздравляю с годовщиной. Девять лет на посту президента -отличная карьера.

Великие дела, великие перемены, в голову лезли слова из интернет статей. Эдуардо Варгас родился в крестьянской семье, поступил в Национальный Университет, работал журналистом в столичной газете, получил место в парламенте, возглавил партию Реконструкции. В войне с коррупцией потерял жену. На президентских выборах за него проголосовали пятьдесят семь процентов избирателей. Первым указом президент Варгас национализировал транспорт, энергетический комплекс и банки. Для Лумбии наступила эра развития и экономического подьема. Правительство освободило национальную промышленность от налогов и поддерживало её инвестициями из бюджета.

Эдуардо обернулся и посмотрел на сына.

\- Ты подготовил речь?

\- Да, - Франц вздохнул.

\- Хорошо, - черты лица отца разгладились. – мне нужна твоя поддержка. На приеме будут иностранные послы, журналисты, самые важные моменты покажут в новостях.

Он рассматривал Франца, будто чего-то ждал. Вот только чего? Легче было догадаться, что дети вырежут собаке глаза. Черт, Франц передернул плечами - зачем он вспоминает эту мерзость?

Когда Франц оделся, отец похлопал его по плечу:

\- Единственное о чем я жалею в жизни это, что Мария не дожила до сегодняшнего дня, чтобы увидеть, каким ты вырос. Мать гордилась бы тобой.

\- И тобой.

Он почти не помнил мать. Её убили, когда ему было девять. Отец тогда был сенатором. После убийства жены, отправил сына заграницу.

Генерал Лонарди встретил их в коридоре. Потомственный военный, под сорок. Когда Франц был маленьким, Лонарди часто бывал в доме Варгасов. Высокий, всегда подтянутый, уже тогда - полностью седой.

Франц пожал Лонарди руку.

\- Как учеба? Как Лондон? Планируешь вернуться на родину после окончания?

\- До этого еще далеко.

В реальности голос у Лонарди оказался мягче, чем в воспоминания Франца.

 

Они обменивались банальностями, усаживаясь за стол. Большой зал для конференций был пуст. Около сотни стульев жались к длинному столу. По белой простыни проектора ползали тени фруктовых деревьев за окном.

\- Сколько минут будет длиться твоя поздравительная речь? – спросил Эдуардо сына.

\- Две, - Франц не испытывал иллюзий насчет своих ораторских способностей и официальных праздников. Хочешь, чтобы тебя услышали и запомнили, говори коротко и мало.

Подозревая, что отец пожелает проверить его, он выложил на стол распечатку заготовленной речи. Три абзаца, у каждого одинаковое начало и концовка. Рефрены действовали на толпу лучше всего.

\- Неплохо, - оценил Эдуардо Варгас и показал распечатку Лонарди.

Впрочем, показал слишком быстро, исключая возможность чтения.

\- Замечательно, - сказал Лонарди. – У тебя талант, Франц.

Франц сидел как в театре, облокотившись на спинку стула и закинув ногу на ногу, ждал, чем его удивят.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты кое-что добавил к своей речи. После официального поздравления, подождешь пока утихнут аплодисменты и расскажешь о благотворительном фонде, - Эдуардо поправил браслет часов.

Франц смотрел на новый лист бумаги перед собой, пока Лонарди озвучивал написанное:

\- Цель фонда имени Франца Варгаса помочь самым бедным слоям населения. В планах строительство бесплатных больниц, поликлиник, приютов для стариков и бездомных, временного жилья для рабочих, интернатов для детей-сирот. Мы общественная организация, существующая на добровольные пожертвования. Все сотрудники фонда волонтеры. Каждый может обратиться в фонд Франца Варгаса, чтобы получить помощь или оказать её.

\- Мне нужна твоя поддержка, сын, - сказал в завершение Эдуардо и стиснул локоть Франца.

\- Конечно, - он кивнул, вместе они направились к двери.

\- После своей речи пригласишь на трибуну Лонарди и поручишь ему руководство фондом в твое отсутсвие.

Выходит не меньше триста пятидесяти дней в году, посчитал Франц. Он не помнил, когда последний раз гостил на родине больше пяти дней.

\- Что у тебя запланировано на завтра? – спросил Франца Лонарди, когда они вышли в коридор.

Светлые стены, потолок и пол.

\- Пока ничего.

\- Хорошо. Завтра в два часа дня мой шофер отвезет тебя в офис фонда. Пообщаешься с волонтерами и посетителями, - Эдуардо отпустил локоть сына. – Пригласи на это время журналистов, Лонарди.

\- Конечно.

\- Не волнуйся, Франц. Это займет всего лишь час твоего времени. Просители будут заранее проверенными людьми, Лонарди перешлет тебе инструкции, что говорить. Если что-то пойдет не так, мы вырежем, перед тем как пускать в эфир, - сказал Эдуардо. – А теперь прости меня. Перед приемом мне нужно сделать пару звонков.

Он оставил Франца на пороге большого зала. Потолок-купол, тихая музыка, нарядные гости. Мужчины в черном. Женщины в светлых как шляпки поганок платьях. Неожиданная ассоциация напомнила Францу о убийстве собаки. От людей Франц перевел взгляд на картины. Коллекцию собирала его мать. Когда она была жива, на стене в семейной столовой висела кроваво-красная бесформенная куча. 

Франц усмехнулся, кроваво-красная куча непонятно чего, возможно, если в детстве каждый день смотришь на такое дерьмо, естественно, что тебя потом клинит на ролике с расчленением собаки?

"Мерзость" , - услышал он в голове голос Сабрины. Вместе они посещали уроки латыни. Сабрина изучала историю искусств, Франц - социологию. Мерзость, сказала бы Сабрина о ролике. По семейной коллекции постмодернистской живописи она бы тоже прошлась. Сказала бы что-то в стиле: как забавно, люди забыли о смысле явления постмодернизма. Постмодернизм родился из бунта против традиции украшать дома предметами искусства, но прошло время, и люди втиснули его в старые и удобные шаблоны.

\- Хочешь выпить? – спросил Франца Лонарди.

В отличие от отца, он не собирался оставлять Франца наедине с толпой незнакомцев. Они держали в руках бокалы, переговаривались, перешучивались и расступались перед Францем. Пожирали его глазами и улыбались Лонарди. Он отвечал им тем же. В арсенале Лонарди было больше дюжины разных улыбок. Он растягивал губы в тонкую линию, приподнимал правый уголок, потом левый, иногда показывал зубы. Последнее, видимо, было знаком особого расположения, потому что именно с такой широкой и открытой улыбкой Лонарди повернулся к Францу, когда они добрались до бара. На вкус Франца, улыбка Лонарди была искусственной. Впрочем, как и все здесь. Слишком яркий свет, слишком блестящая стойка. Разноцветные бутылки в стеклянном шкафу.

\- Советую попробовать местный ром, - подмигнул Лонарди.

\- Виски, - в пику ему заказал Франц.

Света в зале было столько, что вместо тени стакан отбрасывал на стойку солнечные зайчики. Люди вокруг тоже лишились теней.

Пока Франц тянул виски, Лонарди трепался о новом банановом роме. Запатентованный два года назад уникальный продукт совершенно не пригоден для экспорта, потому что иностранцы не догоняют его тонкий вкус. Нужно родиться вблизи тропического леса, чтобы почувствовать…

Франц рассматривал гостей. Независимо от алкогольных пристрастий иностранцы, и правда, выделялись на фоне местной публики. Они предпочитали иное сечение роскоши. Роскошь обернутая в небрежность, но все равно остающаяся роскошью из-за дотошного внимания к деталям и дорогим брендам.

Через полчаса Франц заметил среди гостей отца. Еще через пол - началась официальная торжественная часть.

После двух бокалов виски внимание Франца рассеялось ровно настолько, что его перестали волновать взгляды любопытных. Он приблизился к кафедре. Пластиковая прозрачная подставка на тонкой ножке формой напоминала театральный пюпитр. Ничего общего с университетской кафедрой, с которой Францу приходилось делать доклады прежде. Он улыбнулся, представляя, как смешно будет смотреться, если надумает почесать ногой ногу. Защелкали фотоаппараты.

Приложив правую ладонь к сердцу, Франц сказал, что счастлив находиться здесь и поздравил отца. Счастлив, восхищен, воодушевлен, почитает за честь. Смотрел он при этом на плечи собравшихся: оголенные плечи дам и затянутые в черное - мужчин.

Аплодисменты напоминали звуки водопада. Сходство стало почти совершенным, когда женщина в красном уронила бокал и вскрикнула. Франц чувствовал себя как в лесу. Хотелось скривиться, во рту напомнило о себе горькое послевкусие виски. Вместо этого Франц поднял руки. Публика притихла. Раздался последний резкий хлопок, и Франц заговорил о фонде. Лонарди тут же оказался рядом. Когда речь зашла о нем, поклонился и оскалился. Купаясь в аплодисментах, он тянул подбородок к потолку, будто боялся утонуть. При этом Лонарди постоянно искал зрительный контакт с Францем. В результате Франц заразился его улыбкой и рассмеялся.

Стоило им отступить от трибуны, их окружили журналисты. Женщина и мужчина в вечерних нарядах – больше прессы было бы на приёме дурным тоном. Каждый журналист задал по два вопроса. Лонарди избавил Франца от необходимости придумывать ответы. Пока журналисты кивали как болванчики, Франц мечтал о глотке свежего воздуха.

Посреди очередной тирады Лонарди он развернулся и направился к веранде. Вокруг приоткрытой двери как белые паруса развевались занавески.

Дорогу ему преградила девушка. Одного взгляда на нее было достаточно, чтобы понять, она иностранка.

\- Мистер Варгас, ваш фонд будет помогать только бедным жителям столицы или по всей стране? Вы собираетесь строить приюты для престарелых и сирот или сначала отреставрировать существующие бедные районы? Вы знаете, что на свалке около Гото живут люди? Для них вы тоже собираетесь построить приют? Или временное жилье как для рабочих? Вы знаете, что в трущобах каждый второй дом находится в аварийном состоянии? Вы знаете, сколько бедняков погибает каждый год под завалами в трущобах столицы, потому что у дома или церкви обрушилась крыша? – она чеканила слова настойчиво и отчетливо. Будто хорошо подготовилась, будто доказывала теорему.

Вокруг собрались люди. Но девушка не обращала них внимания. На первый взгляд она была ровестницей Франца. Он мог легко представить ее в университетской аудитории. В ее голосе угадывались интонации докладчика. Такая не позволит себя перебить или втянуть в глупый спор. Её внешний вид подчеркивал ее самоуверенность: высоченные шпильки, обтягивающее красивую фигуру платье и ни грамма косметики. Ни одна женщина в Лумбии не вышла бы на люди с такими бесцветными ресницами и бледными губами.

\- Луиза, ты прекрасно выглядишь, - Лонарди протянул девушке руку, но она сделал вид, что не заметила его жеста. – Франц, ты еще не знаком с семьей Гудисонов?

За спиной девушки со светлыми ресницами активировались высокий мужчина и стройная женщина.

\- Генрих Гудисон приехал руководить модернизацией атомной электростанции.

\- Очень приятно, - Франц пожал руку мужчине.

\- Это его жена Амалия и дочь Луиза.

Закрытое строгое платье не скрывало татуировок на теле Амалии: змеи на руках, цветы на щиколотках и маленький кинжал на шее.

\- Вы так и не ответили, зачем создали фонд – для того чтобы действительно помочь кому-то или чтобы поддержать следующую избирательную компанию вашего отца? - спросила Луиза вместо того, чтобы пожать Францу руку.

\- И то, и другое, - ответил он.

Ее смешное упрямство и настойчивость перестали забавлять Франца, и он направился к веранде.

Удаляясь, он слышал, как Лонарди любезничает с девчонкой и приглашает ее посетить офис фонда.

Только не завтра, когда я буду там, подумал Франц и вышел на воздух. Глазам потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к полумраку. Вскоре он мог видеть не только освещенные окна, но и звезды на небе. Веранда обнимала дворец широкой лентой. За ее камеными перилами раскинулся сад. В темноте угадывались очертания кустов и деревьев. Пахло цветами. Шумел ручей или фонтан. Франц гостил в новом дворце второй раз и плохо знал территорию.

 

Несмотря на ночной ветер в воздухе еще чувствовалась дневная жара. Франц расстегнул пиджак, развязал галстук и, засунув руки в карманы, пошел вдоль веранды. Ярко освещенный зал остался позади, и Франц подумал, что раз уж он приехал в Лумбию, неплохо было бы съездить к морю. Смешно, но родившись в Лумбии, он видел местные пляжи только на картинках рекламных проспектов.

Повернув за угол, Франц увидел человека на каменных перилах. Розовые волосы, понтовая двубортная рубашка, красные кеды под узкими брюками со стрелками.

\- Официально-торжественная белиберда закончилась? – парень взмахнул сигаретой, и Франц уловил знакомый сладковатый запах.

\- Это трава?

\- Хочешь? – мальчишка протянул Францу косяк.

Фильтр еще хранил влагу его губ, когда Франц коснулся его.

\- Ненавижу нарядную толпу, официальные речи, торжественные благодарности и восхваления!

Удерживая дым в лёгких, Франц наблюдал, как незнакомец раскачивает ногами.

\- Парады, - добавил Франц, выпуская дым.

\- Награждения и театры, - мальчишка с розовыми волосами отобрал у Франца косяк.

\- Концерты? Премьеры? - Франц продолжил игру в ассоциации, наблюдая как он прикрывает глаза и затягивается.

Вместо того, чтобы задержать дыхание, незнакомец прыснул смехом. Похоже, он успел прилично накуриться. От смеха у него дрожали руки и плечи. Выглядел и звучал этот смех настолько заразительно, что Францу захотелось накуриться до такого же состояния.

Он подошел ближе и забрал косяк из подрагивающих пальцев.

Франц собирался затянуться, когда мальчишка хлопнул его по плечу:

\- Тебя снимают, обернись и улыбнись!

Франц, и правда, оглянулся и осмотрел темную пустую веранду. Он что ожидал увидеть во дворце президента папарацци, как в аэропорту? Франц улыбнулся, похоже, трава начинала забирать и его.

Мальчишка с розовыми волосами не обратил внимания на его нервное движение.

\- Улыбайся и не втягивай голову в плечи, иначе они решат, что ты испугался вспышки. Подними подбородок, иначе они решат, что ты стесняешься, - он кривлялся и размахивал руками.

Франц выпустил дым изо рта и рассмеялся. Похоже, у его случайного знакомого были свои счеты с папарацци.

Вдохновленный его смехом мальчишка с розовыми волосами продолжал:

\- Если я говорю улыбайся, я не имею в виду, что ты должен скалиться во весь рот! С улыбкой до ушей на фотографиях ты выглядишь, как умственно отсталый. И ради бога, если тебя что-то спросят, молчи, Генри, молчи. Нет, конечно, ты должен пойти со мной, мне ведь так нужна твоя поддержка.

Что-то похожее про поддержку Франц слышал сегодня от отца. От этого воспоминания смех скрутил внутренности почти до боли.

Мальчишка на перилах сделал затяжку и вытянул шею, старательно удерживая внутри воздух.

\- Значит, ты - Генри? – спросил Франц.

Генри кивнул и указал пальцем на Франца.

\- Франц, - было бы глупо теперь пожимать друг другу руки, подумал Франц и снова засмеялся.

Генри либо подумал о том же, либо о чем-то своем и тоже расхохотался.

Франц потянулся к косяку, но Генри отклонился назад. Сделал затяжку, спрыгнул с перил и, подступив к Францу вплотную, подул ему на губы. Паровозик. От дыма у Франца закрутило в носу. По инерции он приоткрыл рот, и Генри вдруг прижался губами к его губам.

Горячий дым обжег небо, Франц задержал дыхание. Сначала губы Генри показались ему холодными, потом горячими. Генри разорвал поцелуй, но не отстранился. Едва не касаясь носами, они смотрели друг другу в глаза. С вызовом? Сомнением?

\- Последняя затяжка, - шепотом объявил Генри.

Франц опустил руки на каменные перила, напрашиваясь на повторный паровозик. Генри затянулся и снова прижался губами к губам. В этот раз он забыл о ценности пропитанного марихуаной дыма и сосредоточился на поцелуе.

\- Что ты пил? – прошептал Франц, когда Генри отстранился.

\- Банановый ром. Представляешь, все тут по нему с ума сходят, нахваливают, говорят, иностранцу не понять.

\- И как? Ты понял?

Только теперь Франц заметил, какие у Генри темные глаза и брови. Они совсем не подходили к розовым волосам. Франц прикоснулся к его лбу, потер корни волос большим пальцем, пытаясь наощупь угадать, какого они цвета без краски.

Генри отвел взгляд и натянуто улыбнулся. Франц понял, что улыбка предназначается не ему.

\- Привет! – Генри взмахнул рукой.

Франц обернулся и увидел пигалицу с белесыми ресницами. Луиза?

Она смотрела на них с Генри. И Францу казалось, что неприязнь на ее лице отражает его чувства.

\- Как жизнь? Вышла подышать свежим воздухом? Подташнивает от официальной торжественной части? Старики хоть держатся в рамках приличия? Или уже вовсю подлизывают друг другу? – Генри пошатнулся и прижался бедрами к Францу. Он был зол и возбужден. Так как Луиза молчала, он продолжал издеваться: - А может, ты туалет ищешь? Или притащилась на запах травки?

Луиза презрительно скривилась и пошла прочь. 

\- Нужно еще выпить, - прошептал Генри, обдавая Франца теплым дыханием.

\- Я достану. У тебя есть еще трава?

\- Я достану, - Генри закусил губу.

Франц опустил руки ему на бедра, то ли хотел обнять, то ли обыскать.

\- С тебя выпивка, - Генри перехватил его запястья прежде, чем Франц нащупал у него в кармане пакетик с травой. 

В Лондоне у Франца был опыт секса с мужчинами. Этот опыт подсказывал, что легче, быстрее и удобнее ограничиться взаимной дрочкой или отсосом. 

У ворот залаяла собака, Франц вспомнил отсмотренное сегодня видео и понял, что с Генри хочет пойти до конца. Получить его целиком и полностью.

Генри тоже повернул голову на собачий лай.

\- Блядь, еще и волкодавы. Здесь охрана как в тюрьме, - проворчал он. – Не выйти с территории без пропуска.

Они двинулись по веранде, обходя дворец по кругу. За очередным поворотом показались двери кухни. Рядом курили две женщины в белых халатах и шапочках.

Генри вопросительно поднял бровь, Франц взял его за руки и потянул внутрь. От казанов пахло мясом, от печи - сахаром, в мойке шумела вода. То тут, то там звенели тарелки. Пухлая женщина хотела поздороваться с Францем, но он, обогнув ее, промчался мимо. Он искал выпивку, а Генри тащил с тарелок сладкое.

\- Попробуй, - он поднес к губам Франца кусок яблочного пирога.

То ли марихуана, то ли руки Генри сотворили чудо с вкусовыми рецепторами Франца - пирог был восхитительным.

\- Нравится?

Несколько мгновений они улыбались с набитыми ртами и созерцали выражение блаженства на лицах друг друга.

\- Что будешь пить? – спросил наконец Франц.

\- Что-то покрепче.

От шкафа с вином они перекочевали к полкам с виски. Разнообразие усложнило выбор. На помощь пришла женщина, пытавшаяся ранее поздороваться с Францом. На этот раз она не тратила время на приветствия, достала бутылку «Джека Даниэльса» и протянула её Францу со словами:

\- Двадцатилетняя выдержка, хороший выбор.

\- Спасибо.

\- Премного благодарен, - вторил ему Генри со смехом.

В дверях кухни он притормозил:

\- Нужно прихватить сладостей.

Полная женщина подняла поднос с фруктами и пирожными, будто ждала этого момента. Поднос показался Францу неудобно большим.

\- Отнесите в мою комнату, пожалуйста, - попросил он.

\- В твою комнату? – хихикнул Генри в коридоре.

В его смехе Францу почудилось что-то от смеха детей, издевавшихся над собакой. Неприятная ассоциация заставила ускорить шаг. Пролетев коридор, он распахнул дверь в комнату.

Не осматриваясь, будто с детства привык к роскошным апартаментам, Генри плюхнулся на кровать. Уселся по-турецки поверх покрывала и разложил на айпаде Франца сигареты и траву. 

Несмотря на количество выпитого пальцы Генри двигались умело и ловко. Длинные, гибкие, они высыпали табак, перемешивали его с травой и собирали в кучки. Любуясь пальцами Генри, Франц приложился к бутылке, открыл дверь после стука и забрал у кухарки поднос со сладостями.

Не поднимая взгляда, Генри жестом потребовал бутылку.

Отчего-то теперь им совсем не хотелось разговаривать. С рассеянной улыбкой Генри глотнул виски и зажег сигарету.

Наверное, стоило открыть окно. Но двигаться было лень. После двух затяжек Франц упал спиной на кровать. Отбирая у него косяк, Генри пристроился рядом. Шумно втягивал в себя воздух и щурился, затягиваясь. Он выпускал дым так медленно, что над кроватью повисло белое облако. Франц же, наоборот, выдыхал со всей силой лёгких и гнал дым к потолку.

Пепел упал Генри на грудь, и он выругался. Франц рассмеялся и уткнулся губами в ухо Генри. Почувствовал, как Генри улыбается, вздыхает, снова затягивается и откидывает назад голову. Франц поцеловал его в шею, а Генри дёрнул его за волосы, заставил посмотреть в глаза и выпустил дым ему в губы.

Когда Франц запустил руку ему под рубашку, Генри резко сел, нашёл пепельницу и затушил сигарету. Целуясь, он дергал ногами, сбрасывая кеды. Франц расстегнул брюки Генри - кожа под пальцами была горячей и влажной. На миг перед мысленным взором Франца возникли детские руки перебирающие внутренности собаки. Франц резко выдохнул.

\- Что? – спросил Генри.

\- Я хочу, мне нужно... выеби меня.

Генри выглядел удивленным и взволнованным. Может, он не планировал заходить так далеко? Но как и в случае с сигаретами, несмотря на выпивку, траву и растерянность, действовал он ловко и умело. Франц не запомлил, как они разделились, помнил лишь родинку у Генри на шее, выступающие косточки позвоночника, когда он вертелся на кровати, рыжеватые волосы у него в паху. Генри что-то лепетал, кусал губы и смеялся сам над собой.

Франц хотел бы любоваться им бесконечно, но его подгоняли ассоциации. Живот подводило от нервного ожидания. Он никогда не представлял себя в роли принимающего. Теперь это казалось необходимостью. Что-то безжалостное и унизительное было в этой необходимости. Он как будто хотел и не хотел одновременно. Сам не знал, чего хочет. Словно речь шла вовсе не об удовольствии, а о сложной компенсации, механизм, которой он не понимал.

\- Не торопись, - прошептал Генри, и Франц понял, что тянет его за запястья. Неужели он торопится, потому что боится передумать?

Они оба нервно посмеивались, толкались лбами и коленями. При включённом свете двигались как в темноте.

Это было не так больно, как представлял Франц, и все равно он жмурился и скрипел зумбами, а Генри кусал губы. Сначала свои, потом Франца. Он подумал, что они похожи на каракатицу или муху, застрявшую в паутине, или взгромоздившихся одна на другую лягушек. Подумал о мертвой собаке и дернул Генри на себя. Он издавал так много звуков: свистящий вдох, шипение, приглушенный всхлип, смазанный, похожий на рык. Ещё немного и Франц потонет в звуках Генри и своих ощущениях.

Оргазм тоже был не таким, как Франц ожидал. Пришёл неожиданно и опустошил. Усиленный травой, волнением и новой ролью. Францу потребовалось время, чтобы вынырнуть из своих переживаний и вернуться к Генри.

\- Скажи что-нибудь, - попросил он, глядя на вздымающийся и опадающий живот Генри.

Генри приподнялся на локте - тень упала на лицо Франца - и нахмурился, стараясь сосредоточиться.

\- Ты красивый, - выдал он, и они засмеялись одновременно.

\- Нет, не это, - отсмеявшись, Франц начертил в воздухе круг, будто желал оставить вне его банальности рожденные гормонами. – Просто говори. Не важно что…

Он закрыл глаза.

\- Что ты там говорил про папарацци?

\- Я не помню. На веранде? До того как мы поцеловались или после?

\- Ты меня поцеловал, - под закрытыми веками Франца танцевали разноцветные круги.

\- Ага. Я тебя пожалел. Ты выглядел так, будто заблудился…

\- У тебя голос зеленного цвета.

\- Что?

\- Слышал о синестезии? Некоторые люди видят звуки в цвете.

\- Может быть.

\- Нет, Генри, это доказанный факт. Механизмы этого эффекта не до конца изучены. Но скорей всего, все дело в том, что за зрительное и звуковое восприятие у человека отвечают смежные области мозга.

\- Хорошо, - согласился желтым Генри.

\- Эксперименты показали, что синестезию можно вызвать, если притормозить мозг, например, галлюциногенными препаратами, кокаином.

\- Травой?

\- Или оргазмом, - Франц засмеялся.

\- О, - вздохнул оранжевым Генри.

\- Мой приятель в Оксфорде… его отец работает в клинике. Так вот мой приятель задумал серию экспериментов. Дрочить в аппарате МРТ и наблюдать как меняется мозг в момент оргазма.

\- И что?

Франц открыл глаза. Теперь, когда он видел цвет голоса Генри, его розовые волосы удивляли ещё больше – они выбивались из цветовой гаммы и нарушали гармонию.

\- Перед оргазмом активируются лобные доли мозга, отвечающие за принятие решений, - Франц намотал розовую прядь на палец. – Активируется энториальная кора, участвующая в пространственной ориентации и формировании памяти.

\- Хм, - Генри потянулся к бутылке виски.

Глотнул из горлышка - губы заблестели от влаги, капля потекла по подбородку. Генри вытер ее о плечо Франца и снова устроился рядом. Он рисовал пальцами круги на ребрах Франца, а Франц играл его волосами.

Наверное, они задремали. Звонок мобилки едва не сбросил Франца с кровати.

Раскидывая подушки и вещи, Генри закрутился волчком в поисках телефона. Найдя, приложил к уху. Он ничего не говорил, только слушал. Встретившись взглядом с Францем, Генри улыбнулся.

\- Нужно бежать, - отключив телефон, он потянулся к Францу за поцелуем.

Несмотря на слова, двигался медленно, сползая с кровати, одеваясь.

Когда Генри остановился под люстрой, его волосы стали светло-розовыми, как цветы декоративной яблони в оксфордском саду, когда отошел в тень, к двери, -потемнели до сиреневого. Когда последний раз улыбнулся Францу из коридора, стали почти белыми, как на засвеченной фотопленке.

Его настоящий цвет волос, подумал Франц, должен быть очень светлым.


	4. Генри

В четыре утра в большом зале горел свет и играла тихая музыка. 

Генри упал на сиденье лимузина и закрыл глаза. Машина тронулась, зашуршало платье Шеннон.

\- Где ты пропадал целый вечер?

Кондиционер смешал исходивший от нее запах духов и алкоголя с травой, пропитавшей волосы и одежду Генри.

\- Не хотел слушать меня, мог прийти на ужин. Ты хоть что-то ел? Стол был очень хорош. Устрицы, креветки, мидии. Ты же любишь мидии, Генри.

Он не сдержал улыбку. Когда Генри было десять, Шеннон хвасталась перед журналистами и поклонниками утонченными кулинарными вкусами своего мальчика. Она ведь так его любила, кормила деликатесами, таскала повсюду за собой, как гребаный талисман или косметичку. Мусолила в интервью каждый его насморк и простуду. «Я так перепугалась, так переживала, когда ребенок болеет у тебя как будто вырастает хвост».

Шеннон задела Генри локтем, и он открыл глаза. У водителя лимузина плечи были шире спинки сиденья. На правой руке синел вытатуированный крест. Метрах в тридцати впереди, по дороге, катился еще один лимузин. Огни города на горизонте напоминали вид на открытке.

\- Президент Варгас подарил нам виллу у моря, - сказала Шеннон.

\- Что вам священно жестоким сердцам? Манит вас только власть? – последние два месяца Генри разговаривал с Шеннон только либретто из ее опер. Внезапно он понял, что ему это надоело, и добавил: - Президент подарил тебе виллу, а я трахнул его сына. 

\- Генри!

\- Что? Зачем ты меня сюда притащила?

\- После реабилитации в клинике ты должен полгода находиться под наблюдением.

\- Ага, скажи это журналистам и своим приятелям. Не нужно мне никакой присмотр. Как не нужна была реабилитация.

\- Ты сидел на кокаине!

\- Пробовал пару раз.

\- У тебя была передозировка! – взорвалась Шеннон.

Ее ярость и ложь насмешили Генри.

\- Нет, я всего лишь по пьяни заснул на полу.

\- Ты редко бывал дома. Страдал от наркотической зависимости.

Генри покачал головой. Может, именно это ее тревожило – он взрослел и его все труднее было удержать под контролем?

\- Нет.

\- Все, кто сидят на этом дерьме, уверены, что могут соскочить в любой момент!

\- Ты заперла меня в клинику, чтобы сохранить свою репутацию. Ты привела в дом очередного поклонника, не знала, что он торгует наркотой, не знала, что за ним следит полиция. А когда они нагрянули, испугалась, что в новостях сообщат, что в доме известной оперной певицы нашли три килограмма кислоты. Тогда ты решила подставить меня.

\- Тебе нужна была помощь!

\- Свалить вину на несовершеннолетнего, отправить меня в клинику и плакаться в каждом интервью, как тяжело быть матерью наркомана. Как сильно ты хочешь помочь сыну, потому что любишь его больше всего на свете. Конечно, эта история красивей заголовков в стиле: полиция допрашивает оперную певицу в связи с найденными в ее доме наркотиками и выясняет детали ее связи с наркоторговцем. Была ли это только любовная интрижка или взаимовыгодное сотрудничество?

\- Это была случайность, Генри! Я не спрашивала Марко, чем он занимается. Притащив наркотики в мой дом, он злоупотребил мои доверием.

\- Конечно, а отвечать пришлось мне. Ведь это намного удобнее и безопаснее для тебя. Для вас обоих. Если дело за хранение заведут на несовершеннолетнего.

\- Это не отменяет того, что у тебя были серьезные проблемы, Генри!

\- Шеннон, они сделали мне анализы, в тот вечер в полиции, потом в клинике. Я был чист. Единственная причина почему меня приговорили к принудительному лечению это твои показания и три килограмма МДА, которые вы мне подсунули.

\- Нет-нет. Тебе нужна была помощь. Я видела, что с тобой происходит: не ночуешь дома, отдаляешься, становишься неуправляемым. Пьешь, куришь траву, нюхаешь кокаин в шестнадцать.

\- Меня заперли в психушку, потому что ты подставила меня!

\- Как ты смеешь! Я бы никогда не причинила тебе вред. Это была не психушка, а дорогая клиника с безупречной репутацией. У тебя был лучший уход, отдельная палата, тебя лечил лучший специалист.

Генри засмеялся. Эту часть он тоже слышал в интервью. Вернувшись домой, он просмотрел их все. Все интервью, в которых Шеннон рассказывала о своей беде. Если бы не они, возможно, он никогда и не понял бы, что вся его жизнь была игрой. Его жизнь - её ложь. А ведь он, и правда, раньше верил всему, что она говорила. Верил, что если упоминает в интервью о его вкусах, значит, гордится им, если говорит о его алергии, значит волнуется. Чтобы понять, что его всю жизнь обманывали, пришлось пересмотреть и прочитать двадцать три интервью, которые Шеннон дала, пока он сидел в клинике.

Как же хорошо она играла. Каким же отвратительно тупым был Генри, веря в ее игру.

Машина подпрыгнула и пошла боком. Завизжали шины, заскрипели тормоза. Их развернуло на сто восемьдесят градусов и потащило на обочину. Генри ударился головой о дверь. Шеннон вскрикнула. Водитель что-то быстро говорил. Когда вращение прекратилось, достал телефон. Грянули выстрелы. Стекло около лица Генри прогнулось и пошло трещинами. Вместе с Шеннон он забился между сиденьями и вжал голову в плечи.

Стекла треснули, осколки посыпались в салон, Шеннон закричала и вцепилась в руку Генри. Влажное и теплое брызнуло ему на висок. Подняв голову, он увидел, как водитель с пробитой пулей шеей заваливается на пассажирское сиденье.

Ошарашенный и испуганный, Генри пропустил момент, когда автоматные очереди прекратились. В салоне висел дым. На улице раздавались голоса. Дверь за спиной Генри открылась - затылок обдало горячим воздухом.

\- Нет! – закричала Шеннон, цепляясь за руку Генри.

Мужчина с автоматом на плече пытался вытащить ее из машины. Другой зашел со стороны Генри, ударил его прикладом в затылок и бросил на асфальт. Даже через звон в ушах, Генри слышал визг Шеннон. Он хотел подняться, увидеть ее, показать, что с ним все в порядке, но ему не позволили. Ударили в живот ногой. А когда Генри скорчился, кто-то оседлал его, связал за спиной руки, просунул ремень между зубов и накинул мешок на голову.

\- Вставай, - слово сопровождалось ударом.

Шеннон больше не кричала. Наверное, ей тоже завязали рот. Возможно, надели мешок на лицо.

Она боится темноты, никогда не гасит лампу в коридоре, спит с детским ночником над кроватью. Бабочка со светящимися крыльями, пока Генри не исполнилось девять, она висела над его кроватью, потом перекочевала в комнату матери.

Генри дернулся и получил по ребрам. Дыхание перехватило. То ли от удара, то ли от мешка на голове - он задыхался. Кто-то подхватил его за локти и потащил вперед. Сколько их? Похитителей? Стрелявших? Кто дотащил его до машины и кинул в кузов?

Генри ударился плечом, попробовал сесть, отодвинуться, найти опору, но повсюду натыкался на сапоги и колени, пинки и удары. По шуму топоту ног и вибрации пола, он догадался, что похитители загрузились в кузов грузовика или фургона. Теперь его зажимали коленями с двух сторон. В плечо уперлось холодное и жесткое дуло автомата. Генри показалось, что он слышит мычание. Возможно, это Шеннон с таким же как у него кляпом во рту пытается кричать, просить пощады и звать на помощь.

Машина поехала, кто-то наступил Генри на связанные руки. Тряпка закрывавшая лицо быстро намокла от дыхания. Сначала грузовик разогнался, потом резко затормозил, Генри ударился зубами о чьи-то колени и почувствовал вкус крови во рту.

Судя по тряске, они свернули на проселочную дорогу. Сколько времени прошло? Куда их везут? Генри даже не мог определить была эта поездка длиннее или короче путешествия от Гото до президентского дворца.

Когда машина остановилась, сразу несколько рук вцепились в Генри. Ему казалось, они тянут в разные стороны, будто хотят разорвать на части - но его всего лишь выкинули из машины. Подхватили за связанные руки и потащили, не позволяя выпрямиться.

Не понимая, что и зачем делает, он упирался и выкручивался. Споткнулся о порог или ступени. Когда отпустили, забился в угол комнаты. Комнаты? Дрожащими руками Генри ощупал деревянный пол. Услышал скрип половиц, вжал голову в плечи и замер. Не способность видеть нагнетала страх: Генри представлял себе собравшихся вокруг людей, слышал тяжелое дыхание готовящихся к нападению хищников и ожидал удара.

Сквозь закрывавшую лицо ткань пробивался свет. Лампа? Генри повернул голову, силясь по теням угадать, что происходит в комнате.

Дверь хлопнула. Кто-то вошел в комнату, но никто не вышел. Что-то щелкнуло. Генри подумал о затворе автомата, взведенном курке пистолета и зажмурился. Услышал звук похожий на глоток - рядом всего лишь открыли бутылку, а он уже приготовился к смерти.

Генри испытал облегчение, когда охранники заговорили. Их было двое: один голос высокий, почти мальчишеский, второй - сиплый, как у астматика. Они говорили о футболе. Судья не засчитал крокодилам гол, стоит выпустить ему кишки. Охранники закурили, завоняло дешевым табаком. Похоже, в комнате не было окон, удушливый дым пропитал мешок на голове Генри, и он закашлял. Кашлял и не мог остановиться. Сначала охранники терпели его кашель, потом приказали заткнуться. А когда он не смог, пнули в бедро. Тонкий высокий голос предположил, что он утихомирится, если его вырубить. От удара в висок Генри отключился.

Придя в себя, он резко сел. Качнулся вправо, влево, ища стену – хоть какая-то защита в его беспомощном положении.

Кто-то вздохнул, что-то заскрежетало. В воображении Генри похититель чистил пистолет, автомат, точил нож, чинил электропилу. С чем бы он не возился, скрежет не прекращался. От неподвижности у Генри затекли спина и подтянутые в защитном жесте к груди колени.

Он сжал и разжал зубы. Ремень во рту причинял все больше неудобств. При каждом вдохе и выдохе рвал губы, узел давил на затылок, порождая непреходящую головную боль. Язык лип к небу от жажды.

Что случится, если он попросит пить? Как он попросит с кляпом во рту? Через некоторое время к жажде и головной боли добавились покалывание в боку и тяжесть в мочевом пузыре.

Металлический скрежет пропал. Охранник закончил свое дело или сделал паузу? Послышались шаги, шорохи. Будто кто-то мял газеты или заворачивал подарки. Почему-то этот звук подбодрил Генри. Он попробует попросить воды и разрешения помочиться.

С ремнем во рту получалось только мычать. Как животное перед забоем. Он слышал себя словно со стороны. Пытался сказать «пить», «помочиться» и «пожалуйста», но выходили нечленораздельные звуки, от которых волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.

\- Заткнись, - низкий голос лениво растягивал слова. – Иначе мне придется тебе врезать.

И Генри заткнулся. Он знал, промычи он еще хоть слово, начнет кашлять, и тогда его точно вырубят. Возможно, это был не самый скверный вариант. Горло саднило. Попытки сдержать кашель и не обмочиться превратились для Генри в пытку.

Как давно он здесь? День сейчас или ночь? Наверняка, президент уже знает, что Шеннон, певицу, которую он настолько ценил, что подарил ей виллу у моря, похитили. А если знает, значит, ищет? Пустил по следу похитителей полицию. Армию? Генри пытался мыслить логически и позитивно. Но все его попытки разбивались о неведение: где Шеннон? Как далеко они от столицы? Как далеко друг от друга? Что если Шеннон убили? Нет, именно она была целью похитителей, не Генри. Что если она умерла по дороге или ее случайно застрелили? Нет-нет, при таком раскладе Генри не оставили бы в живых.

Заскрипела дверь.

\- Ну что там? Что говорит Рамон? Пора ехать. Нельзя здесь засиживаться, - забубнил низкий голос, недавно приказывавший Генри заткнуться.

\- Я его не видел. Он заперся с певичкой, после того как ей стало плохо, - голос был высоким и молодым. Похоже, тот мудак, который предложил успокоить кашель Генри ударом в висок.

Шеннон жива, успокоил себя Генри. Черт, если её как Генри связали и кинули в машину, она не успела захватить свою сумку. Шеннон понадобятся ее таблетки: антидепресанты, гормоны для щитовидки. Без них она ослабеет.

\- Мне нужно отойти, - сказал низкий голос. – Подменишь?

\- Ага.

Дверь хлопнула.

Похититель со звонким голосом прошелся по комнате и замер. Мало того, что Генри его не видел, теперь еще не мог слышать. 

К горлу подступил комок. Несколько минут Генри боролся с кашлем, а потом его скрутило. Казалось, если бы не ремень во рту, он выплюнул бы собственный язык и гланды. В груди болело так, что Генри не сразу понял, что обоссался.

\- Ну охренеть! Ну ты и свинья. Ну и ублюдок! – возмутился «звонкий» похититель и ударил Генри ногой в живот. – Нравится мочиться под себя? Нравится в собственном дерьме сидеть?

Новый удар пришелся Генри по лицу. Ботинок смазал по носу - достаточно сильно, чтобы кровь хлынула на мешок и в горло, но не достаточно, чтобы сломать переносицу.

\- Вот ведь свинья, - Звонкий топтался около Генри, будто раздумывал куда пнуть, потом остановился. Через миг на Генри полилась горячая струя. На грудь, на мешок, пропитывая ткань и смешиваясь с кровью Генри. – Нравится? Хрошо тебе теперь? Чувствуй себя как дома! Небось привык, чтобы на тебя ссали? Богачи любят извращения. Чем вы там на своих вечеринках занимаетесь? Чем вас президент развлекал? Американцы ведь все за деньги сделают, верно? Президент отсыпал денег твоей мамаше - и все, теперь может нассать в рот ей и тебе!

\- Анхель, какого хуя? – просипели от двери.

\- Он обмочился. Завонял здесь все так, что дышать нечем, - Анхель снова пнул Генри.

\- Плевать, - ответил астматик. – Бери его и тащи к Рамону, сука отказывается записывать видео, пока не увидит сына.

\- Вставай, - Анхель ударил Генри в голень. 

Он чувствовал себя жуком, которого перевернули на спину, - движения болезненны и бесполезны.

Выругавшись, Анхель схватил Генри за шиворот. Астматик – за локоть. Выкрученные за спину руки тут же свело судорогой. Вдвоем похитители поставили Генри на ноги, ударяя о стены и косяки, прогнали по коридору и снова бросили на пол.

\- Генри! – Шеннон упала рядом, обняла, сдёрнула с головы мешок.

Генри зажмурился.

\- О господи, у тебя кровь, - Шеннон коснулась его виска и разбитого носа. – Дайте воды!

Дрожащими руками она пыталась развязать кляп у него на затылке, но у нее ничего не получалось.

\- Воды! Принесите кто-нибудь воды! – закричала Шеннон.

Несмотря на резь в глазах, Генри разлепил веки и посмотрел на мать. Поплывшая от слез косметика, всклоченные волосы, вчера светлое и воздушное платье, сегодня напоминало грязный коврик для ног.

\- Шеннон, - позвал худой мужчина в высоких резиновых сапогах. Генри не мог рассмотреть его лицо из-за яркого освещения. В комнате стояло три прожектора на треногах, все направленны на белую простынь и стул перед ней. – У нас был уговор, Шеннон. Я приведу тебе сына, а ты запишешь видео.

\- Его избивали! – Шеннон оставила попытки развязать кляп Генри и повернулась к человеку в резиновых сапогах. – Били по голове! Нам нужен врач!

\- Шеннон, я надеялся договориться по хорошему... – начал «резиновые сапоги», но Шеннон не дала ему договорить.

\- Позови врача, ты грязный, гнусный ублюдок! – закричала она.

«Резиновые сапоги» кивнул своим людям. Двое схватили Шеннон и оттащили ее от Генри. Анхель и Астматик повалили его на пол и принялись избивать ногами. Первым ударом выбили зуб, от второго - затрещали ребра.

От боли и шока Генри перестал понимать, что происходит. Он слышал лишь пронзительный крик Шеннон. Слышал, даже когда потерял сознание.

***

Он очнулся в машине. Над головой трепыхался брезентовый купол. Мотор бурчал под кожей. Спина ныла. Генри попробовал перевернуться и снова провалился в темноту.

При следующем пробуждении он увидел над головой листья и кусок черного неба.

-Генри, - Шеннон приподняла его голову и прижала к губам флягу. Глотать было больно, но ремень между зубов исчез. Генри попытался сесть и не смог понять связаны ли руки. Ощущения собственного тела сбоили и ускользали. Совершенно точно локти больше не были вывернуты назад, но все равно руки затекли настолько, что пальцы утратили чувствительность. Попытка самостоятельно приподнять голову запустила светопляску перед глазами.

\- Все хорошо, - Шеннон погладила его по волосам. – Тебе нужно попить. Еще глоток. Не все сразу, а то вывернет…

Генри вырубился под ее бормотание. Когда снова открыл глаза, небо выцвело до желтого, слева и справа по краям небосвода плыли листья. Широкие и тяжелые. Услышав всплеск, Генри догадался, что находится на лодке. Шеннон спала сидя, привалившись спиной к низкому обшарпанному борту и положив руки и голову на колени. Вместо вечернего платья на ней были армейские штаны и куртка. На ногах - резиновые сапоги, как у человека приказавшего избить Генри.

Как давно это было? Они хотели, чтобы Шеннон записала видео. Использовали Генри, чтобы шантажировать ее. В голове всплыли кадры из многочисленных интервью Шеннон. Шеннон улыбающаяся, отводящая глаза, изображающая волнение, растройство, растерянность. Шеннон промакающая несуществующие слезы. Нет, последнее видео, наверняка, было другим - настоящие слезы, настоящее волнение и страх. Просьба о помощи, просьба о выкупе. Для этого их похитили.

Лодка была метров семь, кроме Шеннон и Генри на борт набилось пятеро с автоматами. Все безбородые с тонкими шеями и запястьями. Почти дети. Может, ровесники Генри, может старше его.

\- Как ты? – Шеннон проснулась и смотрела на Генри с сожалением и нежностью.

\- Лучше, - голос скрипел как сломанное ветром дерево.

Шеннон зашептала о выкупе, Освободительной армии, о ночном путешествии по реке. Она говорила слишком быстро, смешивала факты с переживаниями. Я думала, ты умрешь. Ты хрипел, словно у тебя пробито легкое.

Из-за деревьев показалось солнце, лодка причалила к берегу. 

\- Вставай! Пошли! – закричал мальчишка с автоматом, прыгая над Генри.

Другие плескались в воде, привязывая лодку.

Снова и снова дуло автомата мелькало перед лицом Генри. Снова он чувтвовал себя перевернутым на спину жуком, беспомощно подергивающим конечностями. Он наконец-то понял, что руки связанны впереди. Придерживая его за плечи, Шеннон помогла ему сесть. Генри увидел желтую реку и стены зелени вокруг, непроницаемые как своды тоннеля.

Мальчишка с автоматом выбросил Генри из лодки в теплую воду. Вонючая густая жижа из глины, песка и листьев мгновенно залепила дыхательные пути и ослепила. Мелководье не позволило Генри утонуть.

Рядом причитала Шеннон. Размахивая автоматом над ее головой, мальчишка в военной форме требовал:

\- Быстрей! Шевелись, вставай! Пошли, пошли.

К берегу прибились еще две лодки. На землю, чавкая грязью, спрыгнула еще дюжина человек.

Впереди, на кромке леса, откинув автоматы за спину, дети, большинство щуплее и ниже Генри, размахивали мачете. Справа налево, прорубая дорогу через джунгли. Тропа вышла узкой, Шеннон брела впереди, Генри тащился за ней. Шатался, оступался и хватался за ветки связанными руками.

Промокшая одежда липла к коже и царапала ее. Лицо чесалось, щеки и губы облепили комары. Смахнуть их - значило, потерять равновесие.

\- Давай, шевелись, ленивая задница, - голоса за спиной то приближались, то удалялись.

Лес щелкал и скрипел. Вскрикивали птицы. Но больше всего по нервам били голоса. Они дребезжали повсюду, спереди, сзади, резкие, как удар хлыста, заставляли вздрагивать, дергаться.

\- Неделю назад здесь была тропа! В южном лагере дерево упало на палатку. … затопило склад с продуктами… В субботу будет концерт по радио… … отправили собирать кокаиновые листья…

Генри не запоминал имена и названия.

Они вышли к поляне. Брезентовые навесы. Кривые лавки. Между навесами как телефонные провода болтались веревки, на веревках трепыхались штаны и футболки. Лужи на земле прикрывали деревянные мостки.

Кто-то толкнул Генри в спину, и он завалился на доски.

Несмотря на жару и покачивающееся над деревьями яркое солнце Генри трясло от холода.

\- Нужно снять мокрые кеды, - Шеннон разула его. – Эй, - она повернулась к пацану с автоматом. – Моему сыну нужны сухие вещи и одеяло.

Мальчишка с автоматом даже не посмотрел на нее.

\- Эй, - она дернула его за рукав. – Нам нужна вода, еда и одеяла.

\- Заткнись! - он повернулся и замахнулся на Шеннон прикладом автомата.

Внутри у Генри похолодело, он схватил мать за руку и прижал к себе. Никогда раньше он и представить себе не мог, что кто-то посмеет ударить Шеннон.

\- Все в порядке, мам, успокойся.

\- Ночью будет холодно, ты замерзнешь.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - Генри казалось, что он теряет силы с каждым словом. Чем больше Шеннон волновалась о нем, тем яснее он понимал свою беспомощность. Он не сможет ей помочь, не сможет ее защитить. Похитители сделают с Шеннон, что захотят, и Генри не сумеет им помешать.

Им принесли бутылку воды. Вмятины и грязные разводы на пластике говорили о том, что ее использовали много раз.

\- Это нельзя пить, - сказала Шеннон. - Они набрали воду из реки. Даже не фильтровали ее. У нас будет дезинтерия.

Она хотела встать на ноги, но Генри перехвати ее за руку.

\- Мам, успокойся, другой воды не будет, - он сделал глоток. Вода горчила и оставляла на зубах песок. – Мам!

Шеннон посмотрела на него. Покрасневшие белки, опухшие веки. Она приоткрыла рот – до нее наконец дошло. С тех пор как Генри исполнилось двенадцать, он не называл ее мамой.

\- Мам, нам нужно отдохнуть, поесть, поспать, набраться сил, - он старался говорить спокойно, но ничего не мог поделать с дрожью. Он мерз и стучал зубами после каждого слова.

\- Да, - согласилась Шеннон. Тряхнула немытыми волосами, безуспешно пытаясь заправить прядь за ухо.

Консервы с фасолью пахли болотом. Не получив ни вилки, ни ложки, Генри залез внутрь связанными руками. Подлива была острой, фасоль твердой. Дважды его одолевали рвотные позывы, но он заставил себя съесть все до конца. Живот раздулся и затвердел.

\- Я не могу, - сказала Шеннон два раза мокнув пальцы в соус.

Похитители ходили в туалет в лес. Шеннон просила, спорила, торговалась, но они не позволили ей укрыться за деревом. Приказали унизительно присесть на корточки в пяти шагах от навеса и мостков. Генри было больно смотреть на мать. Еще больнее было осознавать, что за ней наблюдает весь лагерь.

Вернувшись, Шеннон не смотрела в его сторону. Молчала несколько часов.

 

Вечером в лагере зажгли фонари, по одному на каждый навес. Партизаны жрали такие же консервы как пленники. Запивали самогоном, посмеивались. Смех их начинался как кашель и переходил в повизгивание и похрюкивание. Или Генри так только казалось, потому что он презирал окружавших его людей? Презирал и ненавидел.

\- Ночью будет холодно, - Шеннон нарушила свой обет молчания. Вечерние тени выкрасили ее лицо в серый цвет. Пахло от нее болезнью.

Она легла рядом с Генри, прижалась к его спине и обняла его за плечи. Погладила по волосам, сжала его предплечье. 

Он долго не мог заснуть. По резким вздохам матери чувствовал, что и она не спит. Лагерь не смолкал: переговаривались охранники в лесу, бормотало радио. Москитная сетка вокруг Генри и Шеннон вибрировала под напором мошкары.

Через пару часов, далеко за полночь, Генри вырубился, устав бороться с ознобом. Его разбудили ударом в бедро. Шеннон за его спиной вскрикнула.

\- Подъем. Нужно идти! – объявил мальчишка с красной полосой на щеке. Такие следы остаются от подушки. Он спал, подложив под щеку руку или рюкзак?

Остальные партизаны терли глаза, зевали, собирали вещи.

\- Который час? – спросила по привычке Шеннон.

Генри удивился, когда ей ответили:

\- Четыре. Все, вставай. Нужно идти. Впереди долгий переход.

\- Переход? Куда? Зачем? Что происходит?

Парень с полосой на щеке морщился и кривился от ее вопросов, но Шеннон не замечала.

\- Я никуда не пойду, пока вы не объясните, что происходит. Что значит длинный переход? Генри еще слаб для длинного перехода, - она заткнулась, когда мальчишка приставил дуло автомата к виску Генри.

\- Еще слово, сука, и я разнесу ему голову. У меня приказ! Мы выдвигаемся! Тебе решать, с ним или без него.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - у Шеннон задрожал подбородок.

«Возьми себя в руки», - мысленно взмолился Генри. К дрожи Шеннон добавились всхлипы. Нельзя позволить ей скатиться в истерику. Не обращая внимания автомат, Генри подполз к Шеннон и попытался обнять ее связаннми руками. Ствол автомата двигался за ним, толкал в шею, в затылок.

\- Все в порядке, - Генри погладил Шеннон по плечу. – Нужно идти. Они всего лишь исполняют приказ. От них ничего не зависит. Они ничего не решают. Они должны выйти тогда, когда им приказали.

Поддерживая друг за друга, Генри и Шеннон встали на ноги. Однако, двигаться вперед, сцепившись, не могли. Генри снова держался за Шеннон. Она часто оборачивалась. Измученная и испуганная. Когда солнце послало в джунгли серый свет, Шеннон оступалась, тяжело дышала и сутулилась. Генри тоже быстро выбился из сил - смотрел на корни под ногами и спотыкался. Солнце залезло на деревья. Стало видно муравьев, ползающих по корням и одежде. По брюкам и понтовой двубортной рубашке Генри, которую он напялил на президентский прием. Целую вечность назад.

Солнце зависло в зените и сверлило лучами затылок, давило на плечи и спину. Хуже солнца были распухшие ноги.

Добравшись до лагеря один в один похожего на предыдущий, Генри и Шеннон завалились на голую землю и тут же заснули.

Генри открыл глаза в темноте. Шеннон сидела рядом и разглядывала его.

\- Прости меня, - сказала она. – Я не должна была привозить тебя сюда… Я никогда не прощу себе, если с тобой что-то случится…

\- Ты ни в чем не виновата. Ты не могла знать. Ты хотела, как лучше. Ты всегда оберегала меня, - он и не думал, что когда-то скажет то, что она хочет услышать, скажет легко, не чувствуя никакого сопротивления.

В конце концов, какая разница кто и в чем виноват? Какая разница, что она подставила его? Плевать, что она несправедлива к нему и не замечает никого кроме себя. Прошлое не ранит, когда знаешь, что в любую минуту можешь умереть.

\- Я плохая мать, я эгоистка, - всхлипнула Шеннон.

\- Нет. Ты замечательная, добрая, заботливая. Я люблю тебя, - он и сам верил в то, что говорит.

Темноту вокруг разряжали три луча фонаря. Партизаны играли в карты, переговаривались, толкались, шутили.

\- Генри, они увозят нас все дальше и дальше от города, от людей, - прошептала Шеннон. – Поклянись мне...

\- В чем?

\- Ты слышал, что они говорили? Им нужна только я. За меня они рассчитывают получить выкуп. Ты… - Шеннон вцепилась в его связанные руки. – Ты должен бежать, Генри. Как можно скорей. Они избили тебя. Угрожали автоматом. Мне они ничего не сделают. Убить меня, все равно что пристрелить курицу, несущую золотые яйца. Но чем дольше ты находишься здесь, тем больше опасность. Ты должен бежать. Я долго думала вчера. Ночью нас закрывает москитная сетка, никто особенно не смотрит. Многие из них вечером напиваются. Ты доползешь до леса. Проберешься мимо охраны. И убежишь. Найдёшь реку, будешь двигаться вдоль нее. Ты молодой, сильный, выносливый, - она отпустила руки Генри и погладила его грудь. – Ты мог бы идти целый день. Генри, пообещай мне…

\- Нет, перестань, я не оставлю тебя, - он покачал головой и поцеловал ее в висок. – Я никуда не уйду без тебя. Мы сбежим вместе. Нужно только набраться сил.

Шеннон смотрела на него снизу вверх. Ее восхищенный и полный надежды взгляд заразил Генри воодушевление.

\- Конечно, - сказал он. – Мы справимся.

Ночью было слишком холодно для сна. Генри и Шеннон жались друг к другу, чтобы согреться, заснули только на рассвете. Генри проснулся от ощущения, что за ним наблюдают.

\- Что тебе снилось? – спросила Шеннон, положив руку ему на грудь.

Генри огляделся – над землей висел туман, по автомату охранника ползла муха – и ответил первое что пришло в голову:

\- Что я покупаю конфеты.

\- Шоколадные или лакрицу? – Шеннон засмеялась. В армейской форме на размер больше она выглядела обманчиво худой и хрупкой.

\- Шоколадные. В одном из этих маленьких магазинчиков, в которых продают кофе.

На границах лагеря двое партизан ворочали мешки.

\- Помнишь, когда тебе исполнилось семь лет, я испекла шоколадный торт?

Из мешка высыпалась картошка. Мальчишки с автоматами гоняли ее как мяч. Генри не помнил торт, но улыбнулся:

\- Конечно, помню.

\- Ты так быстро ел, что у тебя появились шоколадные усы и шоколадные ямочки на щеках, - Шеннон коснулась его подбородка.

\- Ага, вымазаться я умею.

На обед давали разваренную репу. Пережевывая безвкусную еду, Шеннон наблюдала за девушкой, развешивающей мокрые футболки посреди лагеря.

\- Я хочу помыться, - окликнула Шеннон охранника, стоявшего в трех шагах от их навеса. – Поблизости есть река, в которой вы стираете вещи. Отведите меня к реке, чтобы я могла помыться. Если боитесь, что сбегу, поставьте охрану. Мне нужно помыться. Я вся чешусь.

Охранник ковырял носком резиновго сапога землю, но Шеннон не сдавалась.

\- Если вы обращаетеся с нами, как с животными, это не повод нам относиться к себе как к животным. Дайте нам помыться. От грязи я заболею, подхвачу лихорадку или чесотку. И умру. И вам не за кого будет получить выкуп. Неужели вы боитесь отвести к реке старую женщину?

К удивлению Генри уговоры подействовали. Привязав к щиколотке Шеннон веревку, двое девушек забрали ее к реке. Прошло достаточно много времени, чтобы Генри начал волноваться и кусать ногти, прежде чем она вернулась. Мокрые волосы, бледная чистая кожа. Настолько чистая и прозрачная, что под ней просматривались лопнувшие сосуды.

Генри к реке повел Анхель и мальчишка с пушком на верхней губе. Спуск к реке был пологим и скользким. Берег покрывала скользкая размокшая глина. Из-за глины вода отяжелела и загустела. Генри погрузился в нее с головой и испытал страннное удовольствие: только что он дрожал от жары, теперь – от холода.

Когда Генри выбрался на берег, Анхель скривился и ударил его прикладом автомата в живот.

\- Ты видел? – закричал Анхель своему приятелю. Тот стоял спиной и мочился в кусты. – Ублюдок пытался сбежать! Думал, ломанется через лес, а я не замечу!

 

Анхелю лишь нужен был повод, избить, унизить, отвести душу. Пока он валял Генри в песке, второй охранник ковырял веткой в зубах.

\- Пора возвращаться, - наконец бросил он и повернулся к лесу.

Генри вернулся будто и не мылся. Шеннон бросилась стирать кровь у него под носом своей армейской курткой. Хотела использовать питьевую воду, но Анхель наорал на нее:

\- Сегодня больше воды не получите!

\- Оставь, - Генри посмотрел на бутылку, а потом на мать. В ее глазах дрожали слезы.

\- Это я во всем виновата. Я не должна была на тебя давить. Не должна была таскать за собой. Мне давно стоило оставить тебя в покое. Может, ты так часто оставался ночевать у друзей, потому что я слишком сильно на тебя давила. Может, и наркотиками поэтому баловался. Сможешь ли ты меня простить за то, что я сказала полиции? За то что заставила их поверить, что сумка с кислотой принадлежала тебе?

Она выглядела отчаявшейся и испуганной, Генри не мог ответить по-другому:

\- Ты ни в чем не виновата. Мне не за что тебя прощать. Я вел себя как дурак.

Шеннон прислонилась к его груди и расплакалась. Ее волосы пахли речным илом. Неподалеку один мальчишка с автоматом хлопнул по ладони другого - как подростки на школьном дворе. Генри попытался вспомнить сколько дней прошло с похищения и не смог. Но путаница во времени пугала меньше, чем слезы Шеннон. Они были слишком горячими и быстро исякли, на смену им пришли сухие рыдания и болезненная дрожь.

Шеннон дрожала и во сне. Дрожала и что-то бормотала. Генри не разобрал ни слова.

На следующее утро Генри развязали руки. Их ждал новый переход. Короче, чем предыдущий. В обед они вышли к большому лагерю, разделенному на две части полосой деревьев. Широколистные и низкорослые, они напоминали декоративные пальмы около гостиницы. "Четыре сезона". Президент Варгас забронировал для Шеннон с сыном огромный угловой люкс.

Наравне с брезентовыми навесами в лагере были деревянные. А еще здесь были другие заложники. Восемь человек с посеревшими лицами, кругами под глазами и отросшими волосами. Но страшней всего были их движения: то медлительные и тормознутые, то резкие и дёрганые, как у сломанных механических игрушек.

Заложников держали в двух группах, по четверо в каждой. Генри и Шеннон создали новую группу. Каждая группа сидела под брезентовым навесом. Вставать на ноги не разрешалось. Разговаривать не разрешалось. В туалет водили по расписанию.

У четверых заложников вокруг щиколоток болтались цепи. Охранники дергали за них, когда водили пленных в кусты, а по возвращении пристегивали к опоре навеса. Дешевым велосипедным замком. Такой легко перекусить плоскогубцами. Сами цепи напоминали те, что надевают на шины машин для езды по бездорожью. Звенья цепей покрывали ржавчина и грязь.

\- Эти люди не военные, не туристы и не журналисты, - Шеннон кивнула на обувь заложников.

Пять мужчин и трое женщин носили кожаные туфли.

\- Скорей, сотрудники какой-то компании.

Генри кивнул, люди, и правда, напоминали офисных сотрудников: кожаная обувь, рубашки и брюки – некогда выглаженные, а теперь грязные и мятые.

\- Их похитили с расчетом, что компания уплатит выкуп. Возможно, они иностранцы типа того американца с семьей, что был на приеме у президента. Не помню его фамилию. То ли Гудисон, то ли Гудини, - Шеннон нервно засмеялась. – Цепи и Гудини. Если на нас напялят цепь, поздно будет думать о побеге.

Генри вздохнул. Лучше всего о побеге думалось ночью. Днем эта мысль пряталась, словно боялась, что охранники нащупают её автоматами как высокочувствительными зондами. Унюхают, узнают, выследят и прикончат. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Генри. На щеках Шеннон проступил лихорадочный румянец.

\- Головокружение, слабость. Это от плохого питания и сна. Генри, мы не набираемся здесь сил, а теряем их, - она кивнула на цепи на ногах заложников.

Генри понимал, что она имеет в виду. Ночью они почти не спали. Наблюдали, прислушивались. Оставалось принять решение. Отважиться. Попытаться. Не думать о джунглях вокруг, забыть, что до городов и людей несколько дней пути, не думать о том, что сделают с тобой, если поймают. Заменить мысли яростью, гневом, ненавистью и презрением. Ненавидеть плен, презирать похитителей, злиться за угрозы, избиение, пинки и связанные руки. Развить и раздуть свою ярость, чтобы она подтолкнула тебя к действию. Шеннон права, дальше будет только хуже. Скоро Генри и Шеннон будут двигаться, как заложники в кожаных туфлях, торомознуто и дёргано.

Рассматривая их, Генри весь день готовился к побегу.

Вечер пришёл из земли, будто темнота была еще одним пищащим, кричащим, щелкающим и ухающим лесным зверем. Выползла из грязи у корней и полезла к небу, цепляясь за стволы и листья деревьев. Прогибая и те, и другие под себя.

Шеннон и Генри лежали животами на досках и ждали, когда лагерь уснет. Когда игроки в карты заткнутся, перестанет греметь посуда, умолкнет радио, заскрипят подвешенные к деревьям гамаки, зашуршат спальные мешки, ботинки выставят за грязные москитные сетки.

В отличие от похитителей заложники вырубались без приготовлений. Мужчина с бородой завалился на бок, другой уткнулся головой в колени, сползла на спину женщина. Пленники засыпали, как умирали от болезни. Кто знает сколько времени они просидели на цепи и как это отравляет?

Шеннон кусала губы. Генри восхищался её стойкостью. Она не сдавалась. Никогда не сдавалась. Неужели раньше её неумение уступать пугало его? Давным-давно, в другой жизни, из-за её неумения уступать его заперли в клинике для наркоманов.

План был прост, глуп, отчаян. Ползком до леса, мимо охраны, пятьдесят выдохов и бежать. Ровно пятьдесят. Если не продумать такую штуку, велик риск, что так и останешься лежать мордой в землю - страх исказит время, расстояние и парализует. Власть страха, лёжа под навесом для пленников, Генри ощущал каждой клеткой тела.

\- Мы можем потерять друг друга, - Шеннон впилась ногтями в его запястье.

\- Нет, если поползём рядом.

\- Если потеряешь меня, обещай, что не станешь останавливаться.

\- Нет. Мы привяжем себя друг к другу.

Он разорвал на полосы рукава своей рубашки и смастерил подобие ленты, около метра длинной, обмотал вокруг своего запястья и запястья Шеннон. Вдали закричала птица. За ней заголосили мелкие обезьяны.

Шеннон кивнула, ее глаза светились. Лента из рубашки оказалась достаточно длинной, чтобы, меся грязь локтями и коленями, они не толкали друг друга. Около деревьев Генри понял, что недооценил темноту. Он обернулся на лагерь и не узнал его. Обонул ползком первый ствол и перестал видеть. Подергал ленту на запястье, получил два рывка в ответ. Шеннон отстала - темнота стала для неё дополнительной преградой и грузом. Сбивала координацию движений и тормозила волю. Генри темнота тоже сбила с толку и заставила усомниться в себе. Как определить в какую сторону ползти и где лагерь, если единственный доступный ориентир твое прижатое к земле тело?

Генри ощупал корни деревьев и листья вокруг и не выиграл ничего, кроме пробуждения старого детского страха перед змеями, пауками и скорпионами. Еще двадцать вдохов, и ему показалось, что змеи и скорпионы ползают по его спине и по ногам. Судя по частому неровному дыханию Шеннон, она тоже чего-то боялась.

Как они услышат дозорных, охранну лагеря, если почти оглохли шума крови в ушах? Шеннон потянула ленту на себя, пережимая запястье Генри. Коснулась его руки, впилась ногтями в кожу. Генри замер, услышал равномерное похрустывание, кто-то шел по веткам. Рядом. Паника скрутила Генри, перекрыла дыхание. Шум в ушах вытеснил все звуки.

Шеннон вскочила на ноги и дернула его за собой. Он думал, все конченно, они совершили ошибку, попались и обречены, но все равно встал и побежал за матерью. Сначала позади неё, потом вырвался вперед.

Бежать с лентой было трудней, чем ползти. Генри взял Шеннон за руку. Врезался в дерево, устоял. Они больше не бежали - протискивались между деревьями, переступали через ветки, проползали под ними и путались в них.

Они выбрались на берег реки и сжались от всплеска воды как от выстрела.

\- Нет, - прошептала Шеннон.

Генри так никогда и не понял, что она имела в виду. В следующую минуту он услышал крики и потянул Шеннон к реке. Она упиралась, или ему так только казалось? Он спешил. Хотел превратиться в птицу и улететь. На худой конец в рыбу и залечь на дно.

Падение в воду стало падением в пропасть. Темнота вокруг сопротивлялась, лезла в глаза, уши и горло. Единственным ориентиром оставалась лента на запястье. Она то натягивалась, то провисала. Шеннон плескалась рядом.

Генри хватал ртом воздух, тянул наверх голову, дергал ногами и глотал воду. Казалось, они барахтались на месте целую вечность.

Неожиданно лента потянула Генри вниз. Схватившись за неё второй рукой, он добрался до запястья матери. Прижал её к себе. Испугался, когда ее голова толкнула его в подбородок. Он убрал волосы с ее лица, разглядел закрытые веки и распахнутый рот.

\- Мам! – прошептал он. Она была тяжелой, безвольной, и тащила его на дно.

Удерживая голову Шеннон над водой, Генри глотал воду и вертелся на месте. Он не знал, где берег. Как далеко до него. Слышал голоса и тонул.

\- Мам, мама.

Она наглоталась воды. Бледное лицо Шеннон в темноте напоминало грязный целлофан на поверхности лужи. Нужно вытащить ее на берег. Только бы не ошибиться в направлении и расстоянии. Свободной рукой Генри лупил по воде, другой удерживал над водой Шеннон. Берег выскользнул из небытия резко и неожиданно, врезался в поясницу.

Вскарабкавшись на крутой склон, Генри уложил Шеннон на спину. Дал ей пощечину, надавил на грудь.

\- Мам, мама…

Он зажал ей нос и наклонился, когда его ударили в спину.

Генри снова ничего не видел. Барахтался на земле и снова лента на запястье была единственным ориентиром.

\- Она наглоталась воды! – закричал он. – Нужно сделать ей искусственной дыхание!

Удар в солнечное сплетение заставил его заткнуться. Следующий удар пришелся в висок. Генри казалось, что он падает. Проваливается под землю, умирает, тонет. Вцепившись руками в ленту, она все еще соединяла его с матерью, он пополз к Шеннон. Это стало самым трудным, что он делал в жизни - двигаться, когда тебя топчут ногами. Но и одновременно самым важным. Он снова тонул и захлебывался, но сумел дотянуться до матери и уткнуться лицом в ее плечо, прежде чем потерял сознание.

***

Он очнулся в лагере. В ушах звенело. Веки не поднимались. Через щель Генри видел широкий лист дерева и плавающий вокруг солнечный свет.

\- Если певичка умерла, пусть платят за ее сына, - сказал кто-то.

А возможно, Генри это только приснилось. Послышалось в бреду? Может, он слышал это вчера, до того, как вырубился? Он точно бредил - даже мысль о смерти матери воспринималась отсраненно, блекло, не вызвала эмоций. Так ведь бывает только в бреду? Бред как подушка безопасности. Спасительный кокон.

Листок в ореоле света. Снова темнота. Край брезентового навеса. Резиновые сапоги в грязи. Генри не мог пошевелиться. Не мог думать. Свист собственного дыхания оглушал и причинял боль.

Когда стемнело, боли стало больше. Теперь не просто звенело в голове, пульсировало все тело.

Шеннон не могла умереть. Не могла захлебнуться. Она хорошо плавала. Президент подарил ей виллу на берегу моря. При чем здесь это? При чем здесь проклятая вилла, Генри не понимал. Он расплакался от непонимания. Плакал и не мог остановиться, пока не потерял сознание.

На рассвете его разбудили ударом.

\- Вставай, - заорал мальчишка в камуфляже. Автомат в его руках выглядел как игрушка и не вызывал страха, даже когда толкал Генри в ребра.

\- Давай, пора вставать, тварь. Поднимайся! Гребанная черепаха. Или ждешь, что мамочка придет вытереть тебе сопли?

Генри приподнялся на руках и снова растянулся на досках.

\- Шевели задницей. Двигай. Не заставляй всех тебя ждать, - теперь над ним приплясывали двое партизан. Один схватил за шиворот и скинул с мостков в грязь.

Генри не мог встать на ноги, но подгоняемый пинками и тычками на четвереньках добрался до группы заложников посреди лагеря. Он плохо видел и слышал, таращился на кожаные туфли, пока люди выстраивались в ряд. Двое мужчин в кожаных туфлях взяли Генри под руки и поставили на ноги.

Мальчишка с пушком на верхней губе положил руки на голову Генри и голову, бородатого заложника рядом, зачем-то стукнул их висками.

\- Бам! – пропел он.

Другой мальчишка с пистолетом прошел перед строем.

\- Четверо, максимум пятеро, - ковыряя в ухе, сказал мужик с красной повязкой на рукаве. – На что спорим?

\- На твою сестру? – заржал тот, что с пистолетом. – На твой автомат? На десять грамм кокаина.

\- Где я их возьму?

Они еще спорили и толкались. Но Генри не прислушивался - заложники рядом начали волноваться. Дрожали, дёргались, всхлипывали, один из мужчин выскочил из строя и побежал.

Он сделал два шага, прежде чем его сбили с ног.

\- Вставай в строй! – сразу двое малолеток целились в него из автоматов. Третий копал ногами. И все трое орали, перекрикивая друг друга: – встань в строй, трусливая мразь! Умри как мужчина!

Генри пошатнулся. Бородатый справа не позволил ему упасть. Мальчишка с пушком на губе снова помацал их головы. А тот, что с пистолетом встал в начале шеренги и приставил ствол к виску первого в строю заложника. Пленник зажмурился.

Раздался выстрел, и Генри упал на спину. От удара перед глазами потемнело. Когда чернота рассеялась, Генри он увидел бородатого заложника. Он сидел на коленях и раскачивался назад и вперёд.

\- Троих одной пулей! – заорал мальчишка с пушком на верхней губе.

\- Тебе повезло, мразь!

Он отвесил бородатому подзатыльник. Обезумевшими от страха глазами заложник посмотрел на Генри.

\- Эй! Придурки. Нандо сказал не трогать сына певички! – заорал кто-то.

\- Сказали же, что выкупа не будет! – мальчишка с пистолетом подпрыгивал и размахивал руками от возбуждения.

\- Выкупа не будет за нефтяников, остолоп!

\- Бам! – выдохнул мальчишка с пистолетом и застрелил бородатого заложника. Падая, он уткнулся разбитым лицом в живот Генри.

\- Тебе опять повезло! – мальчишка с пушком на верхней губе стащил мертвеца с Генри. – Что у мамки было море денег? Сколько миллионов она тебе оставила?

\- Вставай, ползи на место! Возвращайся в свой номер-люкс!

\- Вип-зону!

\- Частный самолет!

\- Может, у них и яхта своя была?

Сначала они развлекались, копая Генри. Не сильно, без азарта, забавы ради. Посмотреть, как разрезанный дождевой червяк будет извиваться. Потом им это наскучило. Сообразив, что Генри не может подняться, мальчишка с пушком на верхней губе вырубил его ударом сапога в висок.


	5. Луиза

Для Луизы прием у президента смахивал на вручение Оскара. Ковровая дорожка от стоянки до ступеней дворца. Журналисты, фотокамеры, нарядные и болтливые гости. В саду - проволочные инсталляции и вычурные ромбы из зелени. 

 

Китчевым Луизе казалось здесь все - сказывалось недавнее путешествие в трущобы. Она то пыталась представить себе гостей, теребящих своих бриллиантовые часы, колье и серьги, среди зрителей уличного боя, то Гела в зале со стеклянной барной стойкой. Гелиос. Наверное, носи он дорогой костюм, его бы все называли только полным именем?

 

Поздравительные речи повторяли друг друга и напоминали шоу с гипнозом на сцене. Однажды Луиза присутсвовала на таком. Из зала вызывали добровольцев, вводили в транс, заставляли городить бред и возвращали к реальности всегда одинаковой фразой.

 

Сын президента говорил как зубрила на докладе в университетской аудитории. С Луизой училась пара таких – немного не от мира сего, за обедом таращились в ноутбуки, подтормаживали в разговарах на общие темы, делая доклад, полностью погружались в себя. Такие люди легко и долго говорят о том, что их интересует, но совсем не способны импровизировать.

 

Что Франц Варгас именно таков Луиза убедилась, подойдя к нему с вопросами. Она бы легко загнала его в угол, заставила путаться в словах, если бы не генерал Лонарди. Этот тип трепался без остановки, одновременно обо всем и ни о чем, умело манипулировал вниманием и направлял разговор.

 

\- Если вас интересует работа благотворительного фонда, приходите завтра наш офис, - сказал он Луизе.

 

\- С удовольствием, - она согласилась, хоть и предчувствовала, что еще одной официальной показухи не вынесет. Не вынесет навязчивой презентации, построенной по принципу промывания мозгов – я счастлив быть сегодня вместе с вами.

 

Чудесным образом Луиза забыла о непробиваемости и самовлюбленности лумбийских функционеров, когда в центр зала вышла Шеннон Элвуд. Звезда немого кино из аэропорта.

 

Луиза ничего не знала о сопрано, меццо-сопрано и контральто. Её удивила и очаровала сила и чистота голоса Шеннон. Непредсказуемые загадочные интонации, паузы, взлеты, падения превратили слова незнакомого языка в заклинания, о смысле которых хотелось гадать. Пока Шеннон пела, Луизе казалось, что люди в квартале Цветов и на приеме президента мало отличаются друг от друга. Они такие же как она, как её родители и друзья в Нью-Йорке. Гелиос посмеялся бы, скажи она ему об этом. Ей хотелось, чтобы он был здесь, чтобы тоже услышал Шеннон.

 

Потом в центр зала вышел президент и все испортил своим приторным и демонстративным восхищением.

 

В поисках глотка свежего воздуха, Луиза вышла на веранду. Она выпила достаточно, чтобы её шпильки из стальных превратились в резиновые. Посмеиваясь над старой шуткой, она держалась у стены и двигалась прочь от сияющего зала и блистательных гостей. Увидев Франца и розоволосого сына Шеннон, остановилась. Они выглядели как школьники, которых застукали за дрочкой. У обоих пылали щеки. Франц беспокойно сканировал взглядом веранду. Сын Шеннон пытался оскорбить Луизу. Его голосу было далеко до чистоты и силы голоса матери. Это показалось Луизе невероятно смешным, и она засмеялась.

 

Возвращаясь в зал, она растеряла опьянение. Устроилась перед стеклянным баром с разноцветными бутылками и заказала мартини. После второго бокала к ней присоединилась Амалия.

 

Последний раз они пили вместе три месяца назад. Тогда салон Амалии прорекламировала в ток-шоу актриса из сериала про полицейских. На экране она носила строгий брючный костюм, в жизни украшала свое тело цифрами. Специально для нее Амалия вытащила из глубины веков цифры забытого древнего племени. За этот творческий подход к потребностям и загонам клиента салон удостоился пятиминутной оды в прямом эфире в рейтинговое вечернее время. Это событие праздновали два дня: первую ночь в баре, день и следующую - дома у Амалии, закончили в боулинге. Середину праздника Луиза проспала. Амалия и её друзья обладали нечеловеческой выносливостью по части выпивки. По выходным путешествовали из бара в бар, без сна, без еды, а в понедельник возвращались в салон, придумывали эскизы новых татуировок, спорили с клиентами, рисовали на коже цветы и плети, прокалывали уши и соски, смешивали краски, искали и пробовали новые техники.

 

\- Я говорила с Шеннон, - Амалия спустила с плеча бретельку платья. В декольте показался хвост дракона. – Она хочет сделать татуировку. Ей понравился рисунок крутящейся монеты у меня на плече.

 

\- Как же здесь душно, - вздохнула Луиза.

 

Они выпили за президента и его деньги. За певицу и ее голос. Обсудили публику и моду. Кажется, по дороге домой пьяная Луиза рассказывала Амалии про Гелиоса. Как он не похож ни на кого, кого она знала раньше. Кажется, Амалия смеялась и хотела с ним познакомиться.

 

***

 

Следующая встреча Луизы с Гелиосом походила на обычное свидание.

 

Последний раз Луиза целовалась на берегу моря с парнем год назад. Их отношения увяли скоротечно. Он изучал историю искусства и ненавидел татуировки. Амалия считала, что за его ненавистью к татуировкам стоят проблемы с восприятием своей телесности.

 

У Гелиоса проблем с телесностью не наблюдалось. Вместо татуировок у него были шрамы. Луизе нравилось к ним прикасаться, нравилось, как он вздрагивал, когда она называла его полным именем. Так звала его только мать, редко на людях, никогда при посторонних, будто его имя принадлежало её снам, будто она хотела сохранить его в тайне.

 

Подвижность Гелиоса походила на вспышки света в темноте - увидишь, и они завладеют всеми твоими мыслями и чувствами.

 

Гелиос отлично держался на воде, но ничего не знал о технике плавания. Загребал руками как пловец брассом, ногами болтал - кролем. Луизу смешила эта несогласованность и удивляла её эффективность. После купания Гелиос не садился на полотенце, играл с песком, закапывал ступни и ладони, из кулака как из песочных часов посыпал колени, бёдра и живот Луизы. Ему были чужды статичные позы, взгляды вдаль, в одну точку, он пребывал в постоянном движении, активность была почти инстинктивной. Его особенный способ существования в пространстве и времени.

 

Его поцелуи и прикосновения были естественным продолжение его подвижной реальности. Реальности настороженной, внимательной, нежной, терпеливой, выносливой, чувствительной, интуитивной, отзывчивой, догадливой. Она делала его любовником, о котором Луиза мечтала. Не признавая полотенец на пляже, он застелили ими заднее сидение машины и уложил на них Луизу.

 

***

 

Благодаря рассказам Гелиоса, Луиза научилась ориентироваться в его мире. В его жизни и окружении. Многочисленные путанные родственные связи говорили о том, что в квартале Цветов люди жили общинно-родовым отношениями. Диего вовсе не был дядей Гелиосу, но взяв на работу, принял в семью. Случилось лучшее, что могло произойти с нищим бездомным мальчишкой. В квартале Цветов бедняки не стремились к самостоятельности, она была недосягаема. Они трудились по четырнадцать часов в сутки за гроши, их не хватало на еду, жилье и коммунальные услуги. Никакой медицинской страховки, оплачиваемых отпусков, больничных, премий за работу по выходным и праздникам, никакого карьерного роста и повышения квалификации. Помощь можно было ожидать только от покровителей. На этом держалась местная иерархия. Покровитель выдавал премии, платил больничные расходы и ломал ноги тем, кто не ценил доброту. 

 

С точки зрения Луизы это были подачки и зависимость. С точки зрения жителей квартала Цветов - закон существования. Деньги и уважение здесь зарабатывали многолетней лояльностью.

 

Луиза поняла систему, труднее было научиться воспринимать ее всерьез. Как не получалось у нее всерьез воспринимать сестру Гелиоса. Дело было не в том, что она шлюха. Проблема скрывалась в её улыбке. Слишком широкая. Слишком кукольная. От уха до уха. Зубы белые и ровные. Селена гордилась ими. Она, вообще, подчеркнуто гордилась мелочами и странностями. Шелковой блузой, золотыми серьгами, тем, что когда ей было пятнадцать, сутенер заплатил за её стерилизацию, а теперь каждый месяц оплачивал медосмотр. Селена видела в этом привилегию, символ заботы и самоценности.

 

А ещё у Селены был поклонник, мальчишка пятнадцати лет, он воровал для нее сладости в супермаркете. Единственный, с кем Селена не спала. В ее глазах он не заслуживал уважения, потому что не мог заплатить сутенеру.

 

Слушая Селену, Луиза играла волосами Гелиоса. Они сидели на разбитом тротуаре - теплый асфальт, ежевичное вино сестры Анет. Розовые облака падали с неба на плоские крыши. Распустив волосы Гелиоса, Луиза накручивала пряди на палец, кусала их, прикладывала к глазам и смотрела через них на свет. По сравнению с нагретым солнцем и алкоголем телом, волосы казались удивительно холодными.

 

Селена говорила о приближающемся дне рождения дона Диего, о бесплатных угощениях в прошлом году и драке на празднике. Обитатели свалки приперлись пожрать нахаляву. Обмотались велосипедными цепями. Устроили махач посреди толпы. Разбили пару голов.

 

\- Гелу цепью распороли бедро, - Селена коснулась своих ягодиц. – У него остался шрам, от ягодиц до лобка. Чудом не зацепили член. Он же тебе показывал, Луиза? Будешь хорошо себя вести, он позволит его полизать. Девчонки говорят, на шраме у него кожа такая же гладкая, натянутая и нежная как на головке члена. Или ты уже знаешь? Попробуй полизать их по очереди – шрам и член – тебе понравится.

 

Луиза улыбнулась - Селена хотела выяснить трахалась ли Луиза с ее братом, или хотела узнать подробности? А может, просто тестировала Луизу. Проверяла, что думают и говорят о сексе пришельцы из другого мира?

 

\- Селена, - вздохнул Гелиос.

 

\- А что я такого сказала? Пусть она и рядится в шмотки из бутиков, у нее есть те же дырки, что и у меня…

 

\- Перестань, - отмахнулся Гелиос.

 

Луиза обняла его за талию и запустила пальцы под пояс его джинсов, показывая, что нападки Селены не обижают, а забавляют.

 

Мимо прошла пара стариков: он с палочкой, она со спортивной сумкой. Они двигались вниз по склону, по мере увеличения наклона их шаги становились мельче.

 

В кармане Гелиоса зазвонил телефон. Он говорил, глядя в сторону развалин. В свете дня Луиза видела верхушку холма с единственной уцелевшей стеной церкви.

 

\- Поехали, отвезу тебя домой, - отключив телефон, он взял Луизу за руку. По привычке продолжая движение, погладил пальцы и запястье.

 

\- Что случилось? – Селена впервые перестала улыбаться.

 

\- Диего арестовали.

 

Отвезу тебя домой, мысленно повторила Луиза. Что за чушь, ее дом далеко, и Гелиос об этом знает, должно быть, он волнуется, если оговорился.

 

\- Я поеду с тобой, - Луиза попыталась перехватить взгляд Гелиоса.

 

Бесполезно, он смотрел поверх ее головы, оглядывал крыши.

 

Чтобы привлечь его внимание, Луиза ущипнула его за бок. И тут же горло сжалось от подкатившего смеха. Ситуация казалась абсурдной, глупой театральной постановкой. Луиза хотела сыграть волнение, но улыбалась.

 

\- Нет, - он говорил тихо, почти шептал и тянул ее к машине. – Ты должна уехать. Там может быть опасно.

 

\- Где может быть опасно? – Луиза требовала ответа, волоски на ее предплечьях встали дыбом.

 

\- Я пока мало что знаю. Обещаю, я заеду к тебе завтра… чтобы не случилось… - он открыл перед ней дверь машины.

 

Что может случиться? Луиза думала о драке, велосипедных цепях и шрамах.

 

Из дома напротив выскочил мужик в шлепанцах. Он на ходу застегнул рубашку и плюхнулся на заднее сидение машины Гелиоса.

 

\- Я позвонил Приплюснутому Носу и Тамо, они в отеле, нужно их забрать, - пропыхтел мужик в шлёпанцах с заднего сиденья.

 

\- Сначала я отвезу Луизу, - покачал головой Гелиос.

 

\- Пусть возьмет такси! У тебя ведь есть деньги, куколка? Да, у такой богатой девочки, конечно, есть деньги. Не относись я к Гелу как к брату, я бы с удовольствием обыскал тебя.

 

\- Заткнись, Лео, - огрызнулся Гелиос.

 

\- А ты кончай тормозить, - Лео стукнул кулаком по спинке водительского сиденья. – Избавься от телки и поехали.

 

Гелиос все еще держал ее за руку. Луизе показалось, что его хватка ослабла. Это был ее шанс. Она выкрутилась и села в машину на переднее сиденье.

 

Селена отступила к подъезду и обняла себя за плечи.

 

\- Нет, послушай... - Гелиос хотел вразумить Луизу, когда в него врезался парень с серьгой в ухе.

 

\- Вы уже знаете? Вы едете? Мне позвонил папаша. Они приедут прямиком из каменоломни, – затараторил он. – Чего стоишь? У вас ведь хватит места для меня?

 

\- Падай, надо забрать Приплюснутого и Тамо, - вместо Гелиоса ответил Лео и снова хлопнул руками по спинке сиденья.

 

\- Я поведу, - "Серьга в ухе" прыгнул за руль, не обращая внимания на Луизу, прокричал Гелиосу: - чего стоишь?

 

Он сел за спиной Луизы и сжал ее плечи.

 

\- Выйдешь около отеля, - сказал он.

 

Луиза смотрела, как квартал Цветов проплывает мимо и исчезает из вида. Впереди вырос светофор. Мигнул желтым, засветился зелёным, пыльный грузовик закрыл от Луиза солнце и небо. Серьга в ухе газанул, обгоняя его.

 

Приплюснутый и Тамо, оба широкоплечие, коротконогие, работали уборщиками в отеле. На ходу стягивали с себя форменные рубашки и обвязывали их вокруг пояса. По обветренным и загорелым лицам трудно было опредилить возраст. Где-то между тридцатью и сорока.

 

\- Выходи, - попросил Гелиос Луизу, но она лишь стиснула зубы, будто боялась что ее выкинут из машины силой.

 

Сзади завозились, зачертыхались, чьи-то колени врезались Луизе в спину - четверо мужчин с трудом уместились на сиденье, и машина тронулась.

 

Разогналась на широком проспекте, прошмыгнула под рекламными вывесками, мимо офисов, магазинов и кафе, свернула в лабиринт узких улиц и уткнулась в мусорный бак в переулке с обшарпанными стенами. Лео первым вывалился на асфальт.

 

На воздухе Приплюснутый и Тамо - Луиза не знала, кто из них кто - закурили. Серьга в ухе достал телефон.

 

Под ногами валялись газеты, над головами развевались вывешенные сушиться платья и брюки. Мимо протрусила бездомная плешивая собака. Угол дома уродовала глубокая вмятина.

 

За Гелиосом и остальными Луиза вышла на улицу трехэтажек, построенных полвека назад. В глаза бросалось отсутствие балконов, отбитые подоконники и карнизы, изогнутые, проржавевшие водостоки. Тротуары, два шага шириной, на полметра поднимались над узкой проезжей частью. Со всех сторон по ним тянулись цепочки людей к полицейскому участку. Он напоминал заброшенную обнищавшую виллу: две обшарпанные колоны поддерживали перекошенный портик, на стенах цвела плесень. Солнце стояло еще высоко, но за окнами без занавесок уже зажгли лампы.

 

По дороге пронесся грузовик, обнаженные руки Луизы обдало потоком нагретого воздуха и мелкими камнями. Кто-то ударил её по плечу. Серьга в ухе снова затараторил по телефону. Тамо или Приплюснутый помахал рукой кому-то на другой стороне улицы. Не обращая внимание на машины, семеро мужчин пересекли проезжую часть. У троих в руках покачивались биты. На тротуаре стало тесно, Луизу отодвинули к стене. Мужчина в заляпанной краской майке протискивался между людей, жал руки, хлопал по шеям. Когда он опустил руку на шею Гелиоса, Луиза заметила, что у незнакомца не хватает трех пальцев. Все говорили одновременно. Несло спиртом. Машины на дороге сигналили и скрипели тормозами.

 

Гелиос взял Луизу за руку, что-то сказал, но она не расслышала слов.

 

К тротуару прижалась машина с трещиной на лобовом стекле. Подтягивая штаны, из нее выбрался толстяк. С заднего сиденья посыпались Селена с подружками. У девчонки в коротком, обнажающем живот топе переносицу закрывал пластырь. Гелиос увлёк Луизу в сторону, но уплотнившаяся толпа не позволила им сделать и трёх шагов.

 

Мужик с битой прыгнул на дорогу и ударил по капоту, проезжавшей мимо машины. Взвизгнули тормоза, одна легковушка въехала в багажник другой, образовалась пробка. Камень разбил окно полицейского участка. Тамо или Приплюснутый запрыгнул на крышу машины с развороченным багажником, поджег форменную рубашку служащего отеля и взмахнул ей как флагом. Другие карабкались на машины и кидали камни. Кто-то дышал Луизе в затылок, кто-то давил на спину. Слева визжала одна из шлюх. Сыпались стекла окон домов.

 

Гелиос вывел Луизу на проезжую часть. Здесь было свободней. Гелиос что-то говорил, но из-за шума Луиза не разбирала слов. Видела лишь, как он машет рукой Селене, как она протискивается к ним через толпу. Не выпуская руку Луизы, Гелиос сделал шаг ей навстречу.

 

В конце улицы остановился фургон, из кузова высыпали полицейские с щитами и в касках.

 

Вызвали подмогу, пронеслось рядом. 

 

Трое человек прыгали по крышам машин как обезьяны и махали горящими тряпками. В окно полицейского участка полетел коктейль Молотова. Огонь вцепился в оконную раму.

 

Еще один полицейский фургон перегородил улицу с другой стороны. У подъехавшей бригады кроме щитов и касок оказались водометы. Первая струя сбила с ног дюжину демонстрантов, капли долетели до Луизы, осели на шее, щеках.

 

Гелиосу удалось дотянуться до Селены. Одной рукой он прижал к себе Луизу, второй - Селену. Над их головами пролетел коктейль Молотова. Что случится, если бутылка с зажигательной смесью упадёт в толпу? От горящих тряпок и оконных рам повалил черный дым. У Луизы заслезились глаза. У Селены потекла тушь, черные полосы поползли по правой щеке. Она что-то кричала и била кулаками в спины людей. Вместе с Гелиосом и Селеной Луиза пробивалась к переулку, натыкалась на потные затылки и плечи.

 

Обернулась - в конце улицы, полицейские грузили в фургон мужчин с разбитыми лицами.

 

В криках людей Луиза не могла отличить вопль ярости от призыва о помощи.

 

Струя воды врезалась в спину, и Луиза осела на колени. Гелиос и другие мужчин бросились на щиты. Снесли с ног одного полицейского, битой помяли каску другому. Полицейские зажали нападавших щитами и принялись избивать дубинками по голове и плечам. Мужику с битой сломали нос, у Гелиоса их уха потекла кровь. Селена плакала и дергала руку Луизы. Они ползали на четвереньках между ног мечущихся и спотыкающихся людей.

 

Кто-то ударил Луизу по затылку, и она потеряла сознание.

 

***

 

Она открыла глаза в комнате с трещинами на потолке. Справа и слева ворочались и причитали раненные женщины. Девчонка с повязкой на носу, одна из шлюх приехавших с Селеной, сидела у стены и держалась за живот, на ее губах пузырилась кровь.

 

\- Ей нужен врач, - Луиза резко села. – Селена!

 

Борясь с чернотой перед глазами, она всматривалась в лица. Незнакомые, грязные. Больше двадцати женщин. Молодые, старые. У одних раны свежие, у других синяки пожелтели, а опухоли спали.

 

\- Ей нужен врач!

 

Никто из женщин не повернул головы. Они лишь отсупили к стенам, когда Луиза пошла к решетке. Прутья были теплыми, скользкими и ржавыми.

 

\- Эй! Нам нужен врач! - от крика у Луизы саднило горло. – У нас раненные. У одной внутреннее кровотечение. Слышите?! Позовите врача! Иначе девушка умрет!

 

В коридоре появился коротконогий полицейский. Большой живот, маленькие шаги и прищуренные глаза.

 

\- Чего орешь?

 

За спиной Луизы зашептались.

 

\- Ей нужен врач, - Луиза обернулась к девушке с пузырями крови на губах.

 

Не увидела, как коротышка достал дубинку. Он ударил по решетке, Луиза содрогнулась, но не отступила.

 

\- Врач… - пролепетала она, следующий удар разбил ей пальцы.

 

Луиза закричала и прижала руки к груди.

 

\- Закрой рот, шлюха, или я выбью тебе зубы.

 

По щекам Луизы потекли слезы. Сквозь них она видела как вздымается грудь коротышки, как раскачивается рука с дубинкой. Луиза зажмурилась, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам.

 

В голове стучали молотки. Всхлипывая, Луиза посмотрела на расплющенные костяшки, потом на женщин вокруг. Все они, как одна, отвели взгляд.

 

Шлюхи. Тупые шлюхи. Луиза подползла к девушке у стены. Наощупь её лоб был теплым. Луиза поискала пульс на шее, склонилась к губами, надеясь уловить дыхание, но ничего не почувствовала. Несмотря на духоту по спине Луизы побежал холодный пот.

 

Она мертва. Нет, этого не может быть. От внутренних кровотечений умирают. Нет, у нее всего лишь пошла кровь изо рта. Она просто прикусила язык. Тогда почему кровь такая темная? Нет-нет, она жива, сейчас коротышка позовет врача, и ее отвезут в больницу. Пусть он ублюдок и садист, ему нравится избивать задержанных, но он не позволит им умирать. Он отвечает за них. Если арестованная умрет, у коротышки будут неприятности. Его разжалуют, лишат зарплаты, выгонят с работы, будут судить?

 

Луиза вспомнила о телефоне и деньгах, ощупала пустые карманы.

 

Полицейский вернется. Обязательно вернется. Приведет врача. Луиза расскажет о себе, они поймут, что произошла ошибка.

 

Толстуха с синяком на лбу громко высморкалась. Шлюха в блестящих лосинах что-то шепнула девке в красной футболке. Двое женщин были босыми - на грязных пальцах темнел синий лак. Как синяки.

 

Стена напротив решётки - серые кирпичи, бугристая замазка. Вместо плинтуса между полом и стеной лежал песок. Наверное, его принесли на подошвах. Наверное, тут редко убирают. Или много арестованных. Как много здесь камер? Почему нет окон?

 

Послышался шум. Коротышка пришел с напарником. Сутулый, с впалой грудью, он едва не задевал головой потолок.

 

Луиза бросилась к решетке.

 

\- Меня зовут Луиза Гудисон. Я американка. Мой отец приехал в Лумбию по приглашению президента.

 

\- Закрой пасть! – рявкнул высокий.

 

Коротышка открыл дверь и махнул дубинкой в сторону босых девчонок.

 

Они пришли не для того, чтобы забрать раненную, эта мысль напугала Луизу больше, чем крик. Плечи затряслись, пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не прикусить язык.

 

Босые медлили и прятались друг за другом.

 

\- Шевелитесь, шлюхи, - высокий схватил одну за шею. Коротышка со смехом наподдал ей под зад дубинкой.

 

Луиза смотрела на удаляющиеся босые пятки. Девчонки двигались на носочках, как балерины. Или будто шли по стеклу.

 

Чтобы успокоиться, Луиза снова наклонилась к девушке с кровью на губах. Почувствовала исходящий от нее сладковатый запах. Перебродившее ежевичное вино или дешевые духи. И никаких признаков дыхания. Луиза приоткрыла рот, стараясь не принюхиваться.

 

Она гадала, ночь сейчас или день. Как долго она провалялась без сознания?

 

Ощупывая спутанные короткие волосы на затылке, вспомнила Гелиоса. Когда она видела его последний раз, у него текла кровь из уха. Где он сейчас? В этом здании? Их оглушили и заперли в участке, который они осаждали или отвезли в другой? Что если их раскидали по разным участкам? Если всех доставили в один участок, почему в камере с Луизой нет Селены?

 

Когда снова пришли полицейские, у Луизы затекла спина и замёрзли ноги. Полицейские забрали женщину с синяком на лбу и еще троих. У одной на джинсах были выломаны болты и вырван замок, у другой на рубашке не хватало пуговиц.

 

В камере не было ни коек, ни умывальника. Женщины сидели у стен. Иногда кто-то вставал, делал два шага и возвращался на свое место.

 

Вместе с Луизой и девушкой с окровавленными губами их осталось пятеро. У одной исколоты сгибы локтей, у другой по-мужски массивный подбородок и пушок над верхней губой. Третья сидела в углу и расковыривала царапины на ногах: соскребала корку, расширяла раны, выдавливала кровь и облизывала пальцы.

 

Луизу затрясло. Вернулись полицейские.

 

\- Все на выход, - гавкнул коротышка.

 

Луиза встала на ноги. Рассматривая её, коротышка причмокнул губами.

 

Она шла по коридору за усатой женщиной, за спиной семенили наркоманка и сумасшедшая. Луиза вспомнила про девушку с кровью на губах - полицейские даже не проверили жива ли она.

 

Через железную дверь Луиза вышла во двор.

 

Здесь было так темно, точно на много миль в округе вырубили электричество. Коротышка зажег фонарь. В луче света справа и слева мелькнули кирпичные стены. О их высоте и протяжённости Луиза могла только гадать.

 

Высокий полицейский велел женщинам повернуться лицом к стене. В свете фонаря их тени напоминали фигуры из мультфильмов. Коротышка приблизилась к наркоманке и выстрелил ей в затылок. Луиза закричала. Высокий полицейский выстрелил в затылок усатой женщины. Грузное тело рухнуло на камни. Луч фонаря скользнул по окровавленной голове. Сумасшедшая рядом с Луизой опустилась на колени и сунулу палец в рот. Коротышка застрелил и ее. Луиза закрыла уши руками, зажмурилась и закричала:

 

\- Я Луиза Гудисон. Я американка. Мой отец приехал в Лумбию по приглашению президента…

 

Полицейские рассмеялись. Коротышка толкнул Луизу к стене и засунул ладонь ей между ног.

 

\- Богатой избалованной девчонке надоело шляться по дискотекам, нюхать кокаин, курить марихуану, трахаться с богатыми ублюдками и она решила поиграть в терроризм? - он дыхнул на Луизу смесью лука и спирта.

 

Высокий полицейский похлопал коротышку по плечу. Они потащили Луизу назад в здание.

 

Ей никак не удавалось сморгнуть слезы - коридоры, двери и лампы расплывались перед глазами.

 

Полицейские убили арестованных. Без суда и следствия застрелили трех женщин. Вывели их во двор, поставили в ряд и выстрелили в затылок. Даже собак усыпляют сложнее.

 

Коротышка распахнул дверь и втолкнул Луизу в маленькую комнату. Железный стол, жестяные плафоны на лампах под потолком и на столе. За окном темно, словно стекло замазали черной непроницаемой краской.

 

Луиза уставилась на человека за столом. Круглая голова с залысинами, грязь в складках на шее. Погоны. Звездочки, полоски. Полоски на воротнике и манжетах. Луиза ничего не понимала в званиях, рангах и иерархии, но поверила, что человек со складками на шее здесь главный. Он поймёт, что произошла ошибка, поймёт, что Луизе нельзя пускать пулю в затылок, она не какая-то наркоманка, сумасшедшая или… Дыхание перехватило. Неужели её жизнь зависит от того, сумеет ли она придумать, за что умерла третья женщина?

 

\- Сядь, - приказал человек за столом.

 

Шмыгая носом, Луиза опустилась на край стула. От ужаса она забыла о сломанных пальцах.

 

\- Это ошибка, - она заставила себя говорить, голос звучал, будто она просит милостыню. – Я Луиза Гудисон. Я американка. Мой отец инженер. Мы приехали в Лумбию по приглашению президента.

 

\- Документы, - перебил ее «Складки на шее».

 

\- Что?

 

\- Покажи свои документы.

 

\- Но… - таращась на звездочки на его погонах, боясь взглянуть ему в глаза, Луиза сглотнула. – У меня ничего нет. Телефон, деньги удостоверение личности - все отобрали при задержании.

 

\- За что тебя арестовали? – Складки на шее закурил.

 

\- Я не знаю.

 

Складки на шее встал из-за стола, прошел к окну, открыл форточку, вернулся к Луизе и отвесил ей пощечину. Ударил тыльной стороной ладони, не замахиваясь. Никто и никогда не бил Луизу по лицу.

 

\- Я ни в чем не виновата. Я не должна быть здесь, - заикаясь, проговорила она. – Это ошибка. Позвоните моему отцу. Позвоните президенту…

 

Складки на шее отвесил ей еще одну пощечину.

 

\- Невиновных не арестовывают. Невиновные не сопротивляются аресту, - он говорил нарочито медленно. Луиза сжалась, ожидая очередного удара, но вместо этого он протянул ей носовой платок. – Утрись. Невиновные сейчас спят в своих постелях. Невиновных не привозят в отдел по борьбе с терроризмом. Невиновные не нападают на полицейские участки.

 

Луиза вытерла нос, увидела кровь на платке и заплакала.

 

\- Я ничего не сделала. Я оказалась там случайно.

 

\- Так все говорят, - вздохнул Складки на шее.

 

\- Нет, вы не понимаете. Я четыре дня назад прилетела в Лумбию. Я ничего не понимаю, мало кого знаю.

 

\- Как ты оказалась на улице...

 

Луиза не расслышала, не поняла, не узнала названия.

 

\- Это случайность. Мой отец инженер. Приехал модернизировать электростанцию…

 

Складки на шее снова ее ударил. Луиза прижала платок к носу. На этот раз он быстро пропитался кровью, стал скользким и липким.

 

\- Я познакомилась с местным. Он таксист. Я хотела посмотреть город. Он… - Луиза задохнулась от жалости к себе. – Он просто таксист. Показал город. Сказал, что живет в квартале Цветов. Я захотела посмотреть. Мы начали встречаться.

 

\- Сколько раз вы встречались?

 

\- Т-т-три.

 

\- И на третье свидание он пригласил тебя поучаствовать в вооруженном нападении на полицейский участок.

 

\- Нет-нет, он хотел, чтобы я поехала домой. Но получилось… В вооруженном нападении? Нет-нет. Ни у кого в нашей машине не было оружия…

 

Складки на шее ударил Луизу по уху. Слабовато, чтобы скинуть со стула, но достаточно, чтобы она прикусила язык.

 

\- У нас не было оружия. Бутылки с зажигательной смесью... Мы ничего о них не знали. Я не знаю людей, которые бросали их. Не знаю, откуда они взялись, - от отчаяния, боли и страха Луиза согнулась пополам и уперлась лбом в колени.

 

\- Как зовут твоего парня?

 

Луиза не увидела, почувствовала, как Складки на шее отошел. Услышала, как он подвинул стул с другой стороны стола и подняла голову.

 

Складки на шее потушил сигарету и зажег новую.

 

\- Как его зовут? Кого еще около участка ты знала?

 

\- Гел. Гелиос. Еще я знаю его сестру Селену. Клянусь, больше я никого не знаю.

 

\- Как его фамилия, где он живет?

 

\- В квартале Цветов…. Я не знаю его фамилию… он работает таксистом у дона Диего.

 

\- Его ты тоже знаешь?

 

\- Нет, - Луиза замотала головой, почуяв опасность. – Только слышала о нем.

 

\- В квартале Цветов все работают на Диего. С кем именно ты встречалась?

 

\- Гел он… водил такси. У него есть сестра Селена. Она шлюха. Живет с сутенером на первой улице. Их дом сразу после поворота в квартал. Где начинается подъем. Пожалуйста, это все, что я знаю...

 

Складки на шее посмотрел поверх головы Луизы.

 

\- Это уже лучше, - сказал он.

 

Луиза обернулась и увидела, как коротышка кивнул.

 

\- Да, полковник, - сказал он.

 

\- Прошу вас. Я, правда, оказалась там случайно. Я никого не знаю. Пожалуйста, позвоните моему отцу. Он волнуется. Наверняка, он заявил в полицию о моем исчезновении. Меня зовут Луиза …

 

\- Позвоним, если твоя история подтвердится.

 

\- Клянусь, я рассказала все, что знаю.

 

\- Посмотрим, что скажут твои друзья, - полковник зажег новую сигарету и выпустил дым Луизе в лицо.

 

Утирая непрекращающие слезиться глаза, Луиза услышала, как Коротышка хлопнул дверью.

 

Полковник поставил перед Луизой стакан с водой.

 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу просто так поверить твоим словам, - сказал он. – Я хорошо знаю квартал Цветов. Это не самое популярное место у туристов. Иностранцы не появляются там случайно.

 

Луиза сделала глоток, поперхнулась, закашлялась.

 

\- Легче поверить, что ты поставляла богатых клиентов местным проституткам, продавала или покупала наркотики или оружие, чем в сказку, что ты оказалась в трущобах случайно.

 

\- Нет-нет. Ничего такого. Я просто…

 

\- Посмотрим, что скажет твой парень, - полковник пожал плечами. - Признает ли он тебя? Может, ты перевела стрелки на какую-то шестёрку, чтобы скрыть свои настоящие контакты.

 

\- Я… - она не успела договорить, дверь распахнулась.

 

Сначала вошел Коротышка, потом двое полицейских втащили Гелиоса. Рассеченная бровь, затёкший глаз, нос и губы распухли от ударов. Пятно крови пропитало футболку на правом боку. Руки скованны впереди. Костяшки разбиты.

 

\- Гел, - Луиза хотела встать, но полковник надавил ей на плечи и пригвоздил к стулу.

 

\- Нет, - сказал Гелиос. Голос его звучал глухо, невнятно. – Она иностранка. Ее отец большая шишка. Друг президента. Ее будут искать.

 

\- Так вы все-таки знакомы? – Полковник улыбнулся. – Девочка говорит, что оказалась у участка случайно. Никого не знает. Ни с кем не общается. Только с тобой трахается.

 

\- Её отец будет искать её. Поставит на уши всю полицию. Попросит помощи у президента. Вам это с рук не сойдет! – закричал Гелиос.

 

\- Так все-таки трахаетесь? – полковник уже обращался к Луизе. Наклонился над ней, заглянул в глаза.

 

Луиза отметила, что зрачки его расширенны как у наркомана. От страха и дурного предчувствия, у неё задрожали губы.

 

\- Ты по приказу Диего ее обхаживал или по собственной инициативе, Гел?

 

\- Если с ее головы хоть волос упадет, вас всех поставят к стенке, - замотал головой Гелиос.

 

\- А ты, Луиза, что думаешь? Гел полез к тебе в трусы, потому что ему дон Диего приказал?

 

\- Мразь, - выплюнул Гелиос.

 

Один из охранников ударил его живот.

 

\- Не надо! – вскрикнула Луиза.

 

\- Значит, ты веришь, что он забрался на тебя с чистыми помыслами и без задних мыслей? Как романтично. Но глупо. Он без разрешения Диего шага не ступит. Верно, Гел?

 

\- Мой дядя работает охранником в доме отца Луизы, он знает, что она была со мной. Знает об арестах. Он все расскажет её отцу. Через несколько часов её отец будет здесь с людьми президента, - сказал Гелиос.

 

На миг Луиза поверила ему, выпрямила спину, скинула с плеч руки полковника. В следующую минуту полковник схватил её за горло и опрокинул спиной на стол. От удара о столешницу у нее потемнело перед глазами и перехватило дыхание. Сквозь туман она слышала, как кричал Гелиос и как полицейские избивали его.

 

Левой рукой полковник сжал горло Луизы, правой достал нож для резки картона. Выдвинул его на пару сантиметров и поднес к лицу Луизы.

 

\- Еще раз заорешь или попытаешься угрожать, я вырежу ей глаз и скормлю тебе, Гел, - складки на шее полковника дрожали от каждого звука.

 

\- Пожалуйста, - простонал Гелиос. – Я рассказал все, что знаю…

 

\- Мы это уже проходили. В самом начале, помнишь? Вы все твердили, что ничего не знаете. Но стоило отрезать Тамо пару пальцев, выяснилось, что ты перевозил оружие для Диего.

 

\- Она здесь ни при чем… её будут искать…

 

Луиза даже не могла закричать. Полковник сжимал ее горло, она хватала ртом воздух и цеплялась за его пальцы в надежде ослабить хватку.

 

\- Конечно, она ни при чем. Селена тоже была ни при чем. Но стоило Раулю трахнуть ее ножом, ты рассказал откуда и куда возил винтовки и взрывчатку.

 

Полковник опустил руку с ножом к промежности Луизы, коснулся лезвием пояса джинсов.

 

\- Клянусь, я все рассказал, - Луизе показалось, что Гелиос плачет.

 

Она задержала дыхание, нож пополз вверх, скользнул по животу, остановился у груди.

 

\- Посмотрим, - полковник разрезал футболку Луизы.

 

Обезумев от страха, она начала вырываться. Полковник ударил ее кулаком в бок. Страх смешал ощущения, Луиза поверила, что полковник порезал её.

 

\- Я ничего не знаю, я все рассказал, клянусь, я все рассказал, - голос Гелиоса звучал издалека и казался незнакомым.

 

Полковник полоснул лезвием по соску Луизы. Из-за руки на горле она не могла закричать. Задергалась, нож соскользнул с груди на ключицу.

 

\- Стадион, - закричал Гелиос. – Национальный футбольный стадион! С-4 нужен, чтобы заминировать стадион.

 

\- Дальше, Гел, - приказал полковник и приставил нож ко второму соску Луизы.

 

\- Клянусь, я больше ничего не знаю…

 

\- Опять ты за старое, - полковник снова порезал Луизу.

 

\- Мразь! Ублюдок! Тебе это с рук не сойдет! Клянусь, я ничего не знаю!

 

Гелиос кричал, потом замолчал. Луиза слышала звуки ударов. Будто били спортивную грушу или мешок.

 

\- Если ты не знаешь, кто знает, Гел? – спросил полковник и отпустил Луизу. Она скатилась со стола и скорчилась на полу.

 

\- Забери, ее, Рауль, посади в восемнадцатую, - полковник не посмотрел в сторону Луизы.

 

Когда Коротышка присел над ней, она начала визжать и отбиваться. Он ударил ее по лицу, схватил за волосы. Луизе ничего не оставалось, как прикрывая покалеченную грудь, подняться на ноги.

 

У двери она остановилась и посмотрела на Гелиоса. Он лежал на полу, их взгляды встретились, он зажмурился, то ли сглотнул, то ли всхлипнул.

 

В коридоре у Луизы подогнулись колени. Она думала, что потеряет сознание, но коротышка Рауль выкрутил ей руку. Боль привела в чувство. Чтобы сохранить равновесие и не упасть, Луиза цеплялась взглядом за пол и потолок.

 

Они повернули за угол? Или прошли по двору? Мимо камер? Луиза ничего не понимала. Рауль толкнул ее в залитую ярким светом комнату. Нащупав стену, Луиза опустилась на пол и взвыла.

 

Чужая рука больше не сжимала горло. От крика боль в груди усилилась. Кровь текла по животу за пояс джинсов. Светлых рванных джинсов. Недавно Гелиос путал пальцы в лохмотьях на колене.

 

Луиза заставила себя открыть глаза и опустить голову - срезанные соски висели на тонкой полоске кожи.

 

Она умрет здесь. От холода. От потери крови. От заражения. Перед мысленным взором пронеслись развороченный пулей затылок, мертвая девушка с кровью на губах. Избитый Гелиос.

 

Яркий свет резал веки, атаковал со всех сторон - сколько бы Луиза ни жмурилась, ни отворачивалась к стене. В голову будто вогнали спицы. В глаза, виски, в затылок. От дрожи сводило судорогой спину, плечи и ноги.

 

Гелиос перевозил оружие. Как она могла связаться с террористом? Взрывчатка на стадионе. Что-то похожее Луиза видела в новостях несколько месяцев назад. От взрыва погибли мирные жители. Кажется, дети?

 

Нет, Гелиос не похож на убийцу. Убийцы так не смотрят, не двигаются, не целуются. Она прижалась щекой к стене. У нее не осталось слез, чтобы оплакивать его и себя.

 

Убийца не Гелиос, а полицейские. Они убили женщин. Но одна была наркоманкой, вторая сумасшедшая, а третья… Луиза задержала дыхание.

 

Ее отец большая шишка, сказал Гелиос. Луиза зарыдала без слез. Пожалуйста, пусть отец спасёт её.

 

Она заснула, потеряла сознание, провалилась в белый колодец со светящимися стенами и увидела виллу, отца, теннисный корт и Гелиоса, набивающего ракеткой мяч. Умеет ли он играть в теннис?

 

Похоже, свет и боль свели Луизу с ума, она не сразу поняла, что кто-то схватил ее за руку. Её снова лапали и куда-то волокли.

 

Вместо коротышки теперь её конвоировал высокий полицейский. Настолько высокий, что Луиза не могла заглянуть ему в лицо. В кабинете полковника высокий усадил Луизу на стул, сжал плечи, будто она была способна сопротивляться.

 

Луиза посмотрела в окно. Темнота рассеялась, обнажив серые каменные стены и двор.

 

\- Почему ты соврала, что не знаешь Диего?

 

\- Я его не знаю.

 

\- Гел сказал, что показал тебе благотворительный бой.

 

У полковника покраснели и опухли глаза. Залысины блестели от пота. В комнате душно? Почему Луизе тогда так холодно?

 

\- А еще Гел сказал, что ты должна была пронести на стадион взрывчатку.

 

\- Неправда.

 

\- Ты иностранка. Твой отец большая шишка. У тебя будут билеты в вип-ложу. Охрана не станет тебя проверять.

 

\- Неправда.

 

\- Что неправда? Что твой отец большая шишка?

 

\- Он инженер.

 

\- Он занимается общественной деятельностью? Благотворительностью? Делал пожертвование в красный крест? Протестовал против войны в Ираке? Пожертвования для бездомных? В вашей семье принято на рождество передавать вещи в десткие дома? Или бездомным? 

 

Что за чушь? У Луизы зашевелились волосы на затылке.

 

\- Ты участвовала в студенческом движении?

 

\- Да.

 

\- Что это было? Подписывала петиции зеленых против загрязнения атмосферы? Мирового океана? Защита животных?

 

\- Нет.

 

\- А что? Против чего протестовала в колледже ты? У вас ведь принято постоянно против чего-то протестовать.

 

Луиза заплакала от жалости к себе, унижения и страха. Она сидела на стуле почти нагая, с изрезанной грудью и не могла вспомнить против чего протестовала в колледже.

 

Полковник встал из-за стола.

 

\- Если не расскажешь про взрывчатку, я отрежу тебе ухо, - полковник навис над Луизой.

 

Она хотела кричать, но не смогла произнести ни слова.

 

Полковник достал нож и выдвинул лезвие. Под ногтями у полковника была грязь. Не грязь, кровь, поняла Луиза.

 

\- Где взрывчатка? – спросил он.

 

Луиза смотрела на лезвие и мотала головой, все быстрее по мере его приближения. Стоявший за спиной полицейский схватил Луизу за волосы. Она закричала раньше, чем лезвие коснулось ее уха. 

 

Она не почувствовала, как ее отпустили. Предоставленная самой себе, скатилась со стула и упала на четвереньки. Поползла к двери. Полковник засмеялся, закурил, толкнул Луизу ногой.

 

\- Подними ее, - приказал он высокому.

 

Она пыталась забиться в угол.

 

\- Тише-тише, - сказал полковник. – Все закончилось, все позади, теперь все будет хорошо. Ты же хочешь вернуться домой?

 

Луиза заплакала. Ее вытащили в коридор. Некрашенные кирпичные стены, далекий лязг, голоса, гул, шум. Во дворе Луиза едва не упала.

 

Приближались сумерки. Двор накрыла тень трехэтажки без окон. У стен стояли люди. Увидев чужую порванную одежду и кровь, Луиза вспомнила о своей разорванной майке, почувствовала как кровь жжет шею и подбородок, стягивает живот. 

 

Люди стояли у стен, махали лопатами. Увидев мертвецов около ям, Луиза попятилась.

 

\- Все хорошо, - полковник сжал её плечо. - Если ты невиновна, тебе нечего бояться. Правда всегда выходит наружу. Если ты невиновна, все образуется, - приговаривал он, подталкивая Луизу к мужчинам у стены. – Если ты невиновна, вернешься домой, - сказал он и вложил в ее руки пистолет. - Если ты невиновна, тебе здесь не место. Если ты не одна из террористов, твой арест ошибка.

 

У двух мужчин руки были скованны впереди, у двух - сзади. Один пошатывался и смотрел в небо. У другого были отрезаны пальцы. У третьего штанина пропиталась кровью. Гелиос прижимался к стене лбом и плечом, хватался за камни связанными руками.

 

\- Ты должна быть сильной, если хочешь вернуться домой.

 

Луиза подняла пистолет. Она не позволит больше мучить ни себя, ни его. Не позволит его избивать. Не позволит покалечить. Руки дрожали. Пистолет коснулся распущенных волос Гелиоса, Луиза спустила курок. Она поднесла пистолет к своему виску, полковник ударил её. По руке, по лицу, по кровоточащему уху. Убегая от боли и страха, она выстрелила в затылок мужчины без пальцев. Не понимая что делает, кто она и где, она нажимала на спусковой крючок снова и снова.

 

У нее забрали пистолет, но выстрелы гремели слева, справа, внутри. Луиза ждала, что одна из пуль вопьётся в спину. В коридоре ожидание смерти усилилось.

 

Высокий полицейский втолкнул Луизу в камеру так плотно забитую людьми, что не было видно стен. Мальчишка в разбитых очках рядом пошевелился, и Луиза запаниковала. Налетела плечом на решетку и отпрыгнула как обожженная. Нельзя подходить к решетке, Луиза дернула сломанными пальцами, вспомнила как подрагивали руки человека, которого она убила.

 

Нужно добраться до стены, подумала Луиза, но не сдвинулась с места. Ее лихорадило, голова кружилась. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не упасть.

 

Она не знала сколько времени так простояла, переступая с ноги на ногу, борясь за равновесие, боясь соприкоснуться с решеткой или людьми в камере. Боясь их взглядов, движений и голосов.

 

Потом пол вздрогнул, громыхнул взрыв, камеру заполнил дым. Больше дыма Луизу напугали крики. Кто-то ударил Луизу локтем в живот. Кто-то наступил ей на ногу. Люди метались, сталкивались друг с другом, кашляли. Крупная женщина налетела на Луизу и прижала ее к решетке. Она начала терять сознание, когда кто-то схватил ее за руку и хлопнул по щеке. Луиза решила, что снова пришел высокий полицейский. Но вместо того, чтобы вытащить её в коридор, её поволокли в дым, через дыру в стене во двор. Впереди маячили спины в грязных майках. На улице арестованные кашляли и падали на колени. Их похлопывали по плечам люди с автоматами, - не в полицейской форме -помогали подняться, направляли к грузовику.

 

Снова громыхнуло. Луиза растянулась на земле. Мелкие камни забились в рот и раны. От выстрелов и криков заложило уши. В двух шагах на землю упал коротышка-полицейский. Рауль? На спину раненного полицейского прыгнули заключенные. Один махал кулаками, другой скалился и краснел, будто поднимал тяжесть.

 

Кто-то вздернул Луизу на ноги. Схвативший её человек носил синие джинсы и кеды. Женщина в футболке хаки протянула Луизе руки из грузовика и помогла забраться внутрь.

 

В кузове заключенные забились в углы. Луизу зажало между девкой с сорванными болтами на джинсах и мальчишкой очкариком. Втянув голову в плечи, она прикрыла руками грудь.

 

Машина тронулась, на ходу в грузовик запрыгивали люди с автоматами. Молодой мужчина в футболке Найк с лозунгом «беги как в аду» стрелял из кузова по невидимым мишеням. Пули прошили брезент над головой Луизы. Вместе с другими заключенными она опустила голову между колен. Совсем как в падающем самолете. Машина вильнула, очкарик рядом врезался головой в изувеченное ухо Луизы. По шее и подбородку снова потекла кровь.

 

\- Дерьмо, - «Беги как в аду» осел на дно грузовика, зажимая плечо. Между пальцев сочилась кровь.

 

Еще два выстрела, и все стихло. Ветер хлопал навесом грузовика, завывал мотор. Люди с автоматами говорили так быстро, что Луиза не разбирала слов. Через дыры в брезенте мелькали дома, фонари и машины.

 

\- Блядь, - один из автоматчиков врезался головой в железную перегородку.

 

\- Все целы? – крикнул с пола «Беги как в аду»

 

\- Я в порядке.

 

\- Тоже.

 

\- Кровь?

 

\- Не моя.

 

\- Не думал, что твоя самоделка так рванет, - «Беги как в аду» похлопал по колену мужчину в шортах. Шорты из плащевки походили на длинные плавки. - Думал, камень, максимум два, из стены вырвет, - смеялся «Беги как в аду».

 

\- Иди в жопу, Сесар, - отмахнулся «Плавки».

 

Рядом заржал парень в полосатой футболке. Такие носили теннисисты на кортах. Тенниска.

 

За бортом поплыли двухэтажные дома, кованные ограды, тротуары и пальмы. На лобовое стекло упали огни светофора. Водитель не остановился на красный свет. Студент в разбитых очках рядом с Луизой хрюкнул, когда машина подпрыгнула на яме. Напротив поморщился мужчина с перебитым носом, и вскрикнула женщина, разводы туши на её лице напоминали маскировку пехотинца из кинобоевика.

 

Еще один поворот, и завизжали тормоза. Девчонка без болтов на джинсах вжалась в Луизу.

 

\- Пошли, бегом!

 

«Беги как в аду», Сесар, и Тенниска выпрыгнули из кузова. Плавки вывалился за ними.

 

\- Сдохни крыса! – заорал он и бросил гранату в белый забор.

 

Взрыв раскидал в камни, землю и ветки. По траве в саду запрыгали языки пламени. 

 

\- Гори в аду, шлюха! – Сесар махнул здоровой рукой. Граната перелетела сад и упала на веранду дома. Взрыв сожрал качели и шезлонги, выбил стекла в окнах. В соседних дворах залаяли собаки. Вдали завыла сирена.

 

Люди в кузове привстали, увлекая Луизу за собой.

 

«Плавки» и Сесар топтали зеленую лужайку. Луиза не видела, кто из них кинул гранату, которая обрушила крышу дома, видела, как Тенниска стреляет из автомата по выбегающим из дома людям. Мужчина в пижаме получил пулю между лопаток и накрыл собой ребенка. Женщину автоматная очередь пригвоздила к стене.

 

Сесар испустил что-то похожее на боевой клич. Тенниска несколько раз подпрыгнул. Плавки завертелся волчком.

 

\- Все! Назад, придурки! Поехали, - водитель грузовика застучал по крыше кабины, как в колокол бил.

 

Перед тем как залезть в кузов Плавки выпустил очередь по дому на другой стороне улицы. С пальмы на тротуаре полетели огромные листья. Они напоминали воздушных змеев, что запускали дети в парке напротив тату-салона матери Луизы.

 

Мотор заурчал. Машина дернулась и поехала. Тенниска толкнул кулаком кулак Сесара. Тот хлопнул по плечу Плавки. Плавки вернул дружеский жест так, что Сесар охнул.

 

\- Какого ты стрелял по воробьям, Фло? – зазвенел Сесар. Голос взвинченный и высокий.

 

Фло засмеялся, изо рта полетели капли слюны.

 

\- Верблюд хренов, - Сесар обменялся ударами кулаков с автоматчиком напротив и потрепал по голове заключенного.

 

Город вместе с фонарными столбами остался позади. Фары редких встречных машин вырезали из темноты кусты вдоль дороги. Автоматчики пустили по кругу бутылку кукурузной водки. Сделав глоток, Луиза не почувствовала вкуса. Студент рядом залил водкой свои колени.

 

\- Макака безрукая, - фыркнул Сесар.

 

Машина сбавила ход и остановилась.

 

Фло и Тенниска открыли кузов и велели всем выходить.

 

\- Конечная остановка, детки, - заорал кучерявый мальчишка рядом с водителем. Дважды хлопнули двери кабины.

 

Люди один за другим спрыгивали в траву. Дороги здесь не было, только колеи от колёс. Женщина с автоматом помогла Луизе спуститься на землю.

 

Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Луиза увидела высокую траву и лес в двадцати шагах. Водитель обнял Сесара, вернулся в кабину и включил мотор. Фыркнув выхлопным газом, грузовик вернулся на дорогу.

 

\- Двигаем, живо! – крикнул Сесар. На улице его голос звучал глуше, чем в кузове.

 

Фло включил фонарь и пошел к лесу, высоко поднимая ноги. Автоматчики растянулись вокруг бывших заключенных как конвой. Когда Луиза споткнулась, ее подхватил Тенниска.

 

\- Вот же срань сраная, - пробормотал он.

 

Луиза не знала, говорит он о ее ранах или о чем-то своем. Тенниска дотащил ее до леса и усадил на поваленное дерево.

 

\- Как ты, милая? – он порылся в кармане джинсов и достал пакет с белым порошком. Высыпал немного на ладонь и поднес к лицу Луизы. – Втяни носом, не сможешь, лизни, тебе станет легче. Нужно еще немного потерпеть. Сесар! Тащи аптечку.

 

Луиза вжалась лицом в его ладонь.

 

\- Вот умница.

 

Фло вынырнул из кустов, посветил фонарем Луизе в лицо и пустил луч прыгать по лицам и синякам бывших заключённых.

 

\- Покажи, - Фло потянул вверх футболку мужчины с разбитым носом.

 

Его живот и грудь выглядели так, будто кто-то рисовал по ним ножом. Порез под пупком до сих пор кровоточил.

 

Фло осмотрел руки женщины в джинсах без болтов. Ее пальцы были выгнуты в разные стороны.

 

\- У нас трое раненных, - Фло обернулся к Сесару, - четверо.

 

\- Трое. Мне нужно пулю вынимать. Потерплю до лагеря, - помотал головой Сесар.

 

Двое автоматчиков вытащили из кустом мешки. Вместе с резиновыми сапогами и тряпками на землю высыпались пять дорожных аптечек.

 

У одного из автоматчиков зазвонил мобильный.

 

\- Да, нет, нет, - забубнил он.

 

\- Все будет хорошо, - Тенниска с аптечкой опустился перед Луизой на колени. – Худшее позади. Нужно почистить и перевязать раны. Это обезболивающее. Боишься уколов? Вот молодец. Смелая девочка. Сильная, терпеливая. Сейчас будет печь. Умничка, моя хорошая.

 

От боли у Луизы поплыло перед глазами и она упала назад.

 

\- Держу, - женщина с автоматом та, что помогла ей выбраться из грузовика, обняла Луизу за плечи. Тенниска болтал, не затыкаясь, перебирал и придумывал ласковые прозвища. Действовал умело и быстро. Наложив повязку на грудь, повернул голову Луизы, срезал волосы вокруг поврежденного уха, приклеил пластырь.

 

Из леса появились люди. Видимо, их ждали. Возможно, именно с ними автоматчик переговаривался по телефону. Высокий мужчина подлетел к Сесару.

 

\- Много заключеных погибло от взрыва? Ты осмотрел тела?

 

\- Двое, Ленни среди них не было. Во дворе и в коридоре его тоже не было.

 

Высокий отмахнулся от Сесара, прошелся между бывшими заключенными и вцепился в студента.

 

\- Петр?

 

\- Н-н-нет, я Павел, - промямлил студент.

 

\- Да, точно. Ты ведь учишься в Национальном Университете. Знаешь Ленни Годовски?

 

\- Д-д-да… господин Годовски… Ленни много рассказывал о вас…

 

\- Тебя забрали из университета? Ленни был с тобой?

 

\- Д-д-да. М-мы протестовали против увольнения профессора К-К-к…

 

Сесар, Фло и еще двое автоматчиков подошли ближе. Даже Тенниска отвлекся от Луизы и повернул лицо к студенту и Годовски.

 

\- Не важно, - Годовски сжал запястье студента. – Ты видел что случилось с Ленни? Его взяли вместе с тобой?

 

\- Д-д-да. Нас везли в одной машине.

 

\- Вас заперли отдельно? Посадили в одну камеру?

 

\- В-в-всех в одну, сэр.

 

Фло вздохнул и запустил пятерню в волосы.

 

\- Где был Ленни в момент взрыва?!

 

\- К-к-когда взорвали стену?

 

\- Да! – от нетерпения Годовски притопнул ногой.

 

\- Ег-г-го увели на допрос, сэр.

 

\- Дерьмо, - сплюнул Сесар.

 

\- Годо, - Фло сжал плечо Годовски. – Послушай, Годо…

 

Годо посмотрел на него так, что Фло отшатнулся. Он пожевал губами, будто хотел что-то сказать. Сесар сжал и разжал кулаки. Тенниска рядом с Луизой открыл и закрыл рот.

 

Годо отвернулся и пошел прочь.

 

За деревьями плясали фонари. Там была еще одна группа заключенных и освободителей. Похоже операцию по освобождению провели на двух или трех машинах.

 

\- Вот, - Тенниска снова тыкал в лицо Луизы свою ладонь. Кокаин собрался в линии жизни. – Иначе у тебя не хватит сил на переход. А нам надо идти. Нельзя сидеть на месте. Умница. Давай, теперь я сниму твои кроссовки. Вот так. Резиновые сапоги пригодятся тебе теперь больше. Хорошо. Молодец, - он срезал с плеч Луизы остатки майки и закутал ее в армейскую куртку. – Теперь не замерзнешь, не промочишь ноги.

 

Тенниска помог ей встать и подтолкнул вперед. Сесар несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши.

 

Фло пробормотал что-то про Ленни.

 

Кокаин придал Луизе силы. Но не убрал головокружение и сердцебиение. Лучи фонарей пульсировали перед глазами. То расширялись, то сужались. То висли над травой, то врезались в ствол или землю. Это зрелище гипнотизировало. Луиза чувствовала отупение и пустоту внутри. Но она могла идти. Слышала голоса рядом. Слышала, как грязь хлюпает под ногами. Вздрагивала от криков птиц и треска веток. Если поскальзывалась, рядом кто-то подставлял плечо.

 

Она не поняла, когда пришли на место, запаниковала, когда кто-то обнял ее за плечи и уложил на твердый матрас. Луч фонаря больше не указывал путь, снова прыгал по футболкам и лицам. От его мельтешения Луизу затошнило, и она закрыла глаза. По векам поплыли красные круги. Тело пульсировало. Думая, что не сможет заснуть, Луиза провалилась в сон.

 

Во сне она стояла перед витриной магазина. Торговая улица в двух кварталах от салона мамы. Кажется, Луиза собиралась пообедать с Амалией. Но застыла перед стеклом и смотрела на ярко желтые резиновые сапоги. Тени прохожих скользили по витрине, но Луиза видела только ярко-желтые сапоги. Марк Джакобс. Двести долларов. Луиза спрятала руку в карман и сжала кулак на удачу. Пусть ей повезет, и в магазине будет ее размер. Удача улыбнулась ей. Луиза не могла припомнить, когда была так счастлива. Она собиралась примерить сапоги, и только тогда заметила, что у нее нет ног.

 

Она проснулась, хватая ртом воздух. Зеленые листья залепили светлое небо. Деревья тянули к облакам ветки и упирались стволами в землю. Луиза села и осмотрелась. Матрас оказался мешком для строительного мусора набитым листьями. Вокруг костров в центре поляны ходили люди, приседали, разговаривали, улыбались, чистили оружие, разделывали птиц и жевали. Луиза попыталась, но не смогла сосчитать людей. Не могла понять, о чем они говорят. И не смела подать голос. Сначала страх сжал горло, потом парализовал все тело. Солнце выбралось из леса и зарылось в ветки снова, а Луиза скрючившись сидела без движений на своем матрасе. Девушка в футболке хаки с пятнами пота под мышками предложила Луизе рис с бобами.

 

\- Меня зовут, Конни, - девушка улыбнулась. У нее была желтая кожа и острые маленькие зубы. – Попробуй, - она протянула Луизе пиалу. – Как по мне, маловато корицы и слишком много шалфея, - Луиза не понимала, о чем она говорит. Почему смотрит в пиалу, кивает, улыбается. Зачем она вообще здесь?

 

Луиза хотела, чтобы ее оставили в покое.

 

\- Если захочешь в туалет, отойди за палатки – Конни махнула рукой на брезентовый навес, под ним укрывались ящики и два мешки. Деревянные мостки обрзовывали что-то вроде четырехугольника на поляне. На них валялись матрасы и спальные мешки. Четыре гамака крепились к деревьям железными карабинами и канатами. Посреди лагеря вырыли две ямы. Похоже, в них что-то хранили. Продукты или оружие? – Не отходи от лагеря дальше, чем на десять шагов, можешь нарваться на противопехотную мину, - Конни поправила волосы.

 

Оставив Луизу, Конни отправилась на другой конец лагеря, присела около другой девчонки, снова поправила волосы и бесполезно улыбнулась. Позже Луиза увидела Сесара. Он постоянно курил: разговаривая, переодеваясь, попивая кофе, играя в шахматы. При каждой затяжке его щеки западали, а удлиненное лицо вытягивалось еще сильней. Луиза видела Фло и студента. Тенниска расстался с тенниской и облачился в черную футболку, подчеркивающую широкие плечи и спину.

 

Через целую вечность Луиза отважилась сходить в туалет. За границей лагеря, в глубине леса, пряталась вонявшая сыростью и плесенью темнота.

 

Вечером под навесом болтались две лампы. В одном из ящиков оказался генератор. Годо сидел на другом ящике. Вокруг собрались люди. У Фло на коленях стоял ноутбук. Сесар крутил тумблер радио.

 

Во сне Луиза слышала пение Шеннон. Во сне Луиза стояла в церкви, на потолке которой расцвел цветок. Красные узкие листья, дрожащие тычинки.

 

\- Знаешь, что за корнями орхидей ухаживают муравьи? – Гелиос улыбнулся и обнял Луизу.

 

На улице, за стенами церкви, послышались крики. Купол вместе с цветком взорвался. Каменная плита накрыла Луизу: ударила по голове и плечам, поставила на колени и прижала к полу. От дыма Луиза ничего не видела и не могла вздохнуть.

 

Она проснулась в поту до рассвета. Кто-то громко зевнул, кто-то высморкался. Луиза обхватила колени руками, чтобы унять дрожь.

 

\- Как у тебя дела? – Тенниска в черной майке присел около Луизы после завтрака. – Меня зовут Альба. Нужно поменять твои повязки.

 

Пока он смотрел на ее искалеченную грудь, Луиза вспоминала, как он кидал гранаты в дом за белым забором и стрелял по выбежавшей семье.

 

После груди он занялся ухом Луизы, потом заметил, как она поджимает пальцы на левой руке.

 

\- Почему не сказала сразу? Или хотя бы вчера? - Альба покачал головой. Смастерил из палок шины, связал вместе сломанные пальцы Луизы.

 

Альба принес таблетки - три капсулы в сине-белой оболочке – и заставил Луизу запить их пахнущей плесенью водой.

 

Закончив с Луизой, Альба позвал Сесара охотиться на тапира. Рука болит, отмахнулся тот, затягиваясь неизменной сигаретой.

 

Альба вернулся, когда солнце сидело на плоских, как зонты, кронах деревьев, двое парней тащили за ним тушу тапира.

 

\- Не меньше пятидесяти килограмм, - сказал один.

 

\- Старая самка, - добавил другой.

 

Они разделывали мясо в шесть рук, тремя ножами. Альба срезал соски тапира и кинул их к ногам Луизы.

 

\- Сраная замена. Но хоть что-то. Может подойдет.

 

Он улыбнулся. Остальные рассмеялись. Луиза прижала колени к груди так тесно, что испытала боль.

 

Вечером люди опять собрались под навесом. Теперь Луиза заметила, что бывшие заключенные держатся на три шага за спинами остальных. Девчонка в джинсах без болтов пялилась на широкую спину Альбы, студент смотрел Годо в рот. Облизывал губы, переступал с ноги на ногу. Будто хотел что-то сказать или сделать. Сесар раскурил косяк марихуаны, запустил по кругу, забил новый. Студент выпросил затяжку, над ним посмеялись.

 

Этой ночью Луизе снилось, что она дома. Не на вилле в Лумбии. Не в своей комнате в университетском кампусе. В двухэтажном доме в пригороде Нью-Йорка, где она жила с родителями до их развода. Все втроем они сидели за столом и ели. Амалия приготовила любимую лазанью Луизы. Генрих включил телевизор. А потом дом вздрогнул как при землетресении, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка, стекла разлетелись. Осколок отрезал Луизе левое ухо. Она пыталась бежать, но автоматная очередь толкнула ее на стену. Мир вокруг стал белым, будто в лицо Луизе светил прожектор.

 

Просыпаясь, Луиза скатила с матраса. Перед ее лицом ползла цепочка муравьев. Луиза раздавила пальцем двоих. Остальные продолжали двигаться тем же путем, переползая через трупики.

 

После завтрака Годо объявил о переходе. Лагерь свернули за час. Консервы, ящики с генератором и аптечками закопали в землю. Кто-то играл на губной гормошке. Конни пялилась, как Альба скручивает брезентовый навес. Студент путался у всех под ногами.

 

По пути Сесар и Фло играли в слова. Перебрали названия женских половых органов. Нашли сходство между женщнами и обезьянами. Конни и другие девушки перешептывались и пересмеивались. Студент краснел и расчесывал укусы.

 

В новом лагере были люди. Отряд из двадцати или тридцати человек. Все молодые как Сесар, Фло и Альба. При встрече Альба пальнул в небо. С верхушек деревьев сорвались сотни птиц и закрыли солнце, ненадолго на землю упала темнота.

 

В центре лагеря четыре навеса. Вокруг треугольники палаток. Мятая плащевка провисла. Во впадинах собралась вода. То ли роса, то ли дождевая. На деревьях покачивались гамаки. Одни напоминали плащпалатки из фильмов про вторую мировую, другие сияли яркими красками туристических магазинов. Между палатками и навесами тянулись веревки. На одних сушилась одежда, на других раскачивались кастрюли и кружки. Среди жестянок затесалось пару керамических чашек с надписями «Я люблю тебя", «Счастливого рождества», «Лучший папа в мире», «Всегда сохраняй спокойствие». Такие кружки хорошо раскупались в сувенирных киосках.

 

Конни выторговала у девчонок из нового лагеря тюбик губной помады. 

 

Оглядевшись, Луиза заметила троих людей с цепями на ногах. Они ютились под низким пологим навесом. Сидели спина к спине, брезент дрожал на ветру и хлопал их по макушкам. Вечером под навесами зажгли лампы. Местный командир часто смеялся и приглаживал рукой бороду. Луиза впервые увидела, как улыбается Годо. Уголки губ вверх, глаза в пол. Ленни был его сыном, поняла вдруг Луиза, он привел своих людей в тюрьму, чтобы освободить сына.

 

Ночью Луиза снова оказалась в тюрьме. Только пытали ее не полковник и полицейские, а Годо, Сесар, Фло и Альба. Они называли ее предательницей и убийцей. Во сне Альба не перевязал её раны, а вскрыл ей живот и намотал кишки на руку.

 

Луиза проснулась с криком. Пятеро парней из чужого лагеря неподалеку чистили автоматы, поглядывали на Луизу и перешептывались. Ей показалось, или они сказали «ухо»? Луиза прижала ладонь к повязке. Сердце стучало как бешенное. Луизе никак не удавалось прогнать ночной страх. Она провела с партизанами уже пять дней. Все время держалась в стороне. Ни с кем не заговаривала первая. Никто не спросил её, кто она и откуда. Им было плевать, они уводили Луизу все глубже в лес. С каждым новым переходом она удалялась от дома. От родителей.

 

Луиза задержала дыхание. Хотела ли она вернуться? Могла ли она вернуться? Позволят ли ей вернуться? Может, она такая же заложница, как трое на цепи? Луиза повернулась и увидела, что заложников осталось только двое. Один чесал голову, второй дремал. Луиза встала и обошла вокруг их навеса. Куда делся третий? Что с ним случилось? Его исчезновение казалось Луизе дурным знаком, плохим предзнаменованием, первым признаком приближающейся катастрофы.

 

Еще хуже было то, что она не могла вспомнить как выглядел пропавший заложник.

 

На завтрак Луиза получила консервы с бобами. Она сидела одна, низко склонив голову. Не могла себя заставить есть, боялась встретиться с кем-то взглядом, боялась, что увидив ее полную жестянку, люди догадаются, что она убийца и предательница. Чтобы никто не узнал её тайну, она высыпала кукурузу под ноги и замела ладонью под доски. Никто ничего не видел, но Луиза не могла перестать дрожать. Её озноб только усилился, когда Альба предложил бывшим заключенным пострелять. Когда он выдал Луизе автомат, она представила, что стреляет в небо. Ведь так сделал Альба, когда они пришли в лагерь. Он улыбался после стрельбы, должно быть, это было приятно. Но сейчас он не стрелял, а вел их к реке. Перед тем как покинуть лагерь Альба снова позвал с собой Сесара. «Не хочу», - прикуривая сигарету от сигареты, ответил тот. По пути Альба шутил, ломал ветки и бросал их под ноги - то себе, то идущим сзади. Оказывается, Альба вырос на побережье.

 

\- Недалеко от нашей деревни раз в год вылазили на берег гигантские кожистые черепахи. Ночью они откладывали яйца и уплывали. До рассвета стервятники сжирали все яйца.

 

Конни пожирала Сесара глазами как стервятник.

 

\- С семи лет до двенадцати я каждый год ходил ночью на пляж, чтобы отогнать стервятников и спасти как можно больше яиц. Иногда со мной ходили соседские мальчишки. Но я никогда никому не рассказывал, что всегда забирал несколько яиц с собой. Я мечтал о своей гигантской черепахе.

 

Они вышли к реке. Шириной и цветом она походила на шоссе в четыре полосы. У берегов из воды торчали коряги. Вокруг них ныряли выдры. На противоположной стороне реки раскачивались на лианах обезьяны. Деревья кренились к воде. Песчаный пляж покрывали следы птиц, зверей, людей и похожие на следы велосипедных колес следы змей.

 

\- Короче, все черепашьи яйца, которые я принёс домой за семь лет, были без желтка. Ни одна кожистая черепаха у меня не вылупилась, - Альба поднял автомат и посмотрел через прицел. – Видите обезьян? Легли на живот, упор на локти. Обезьяны ваша цель.

 

Студент упал рядом с Луизой, перед выстрелом она слышала, как у него бурчало в животе. Обезьяны смотались после первой очереди. Вместе со всеми Луиза палила по веткам. По плоским похожим на зонты кронам деревьев, по широким листьям. По петлям лиан. Альба придумывал цели и ржал.

 

У Луизы заложило уши и разболелось плечо от отдачи. Руки ныли и горели от вибрации. В носу щекотало. Солнце давило на веки, вытесняя посторонние мысли. Луиза кричала вместе со всеми: когда попадала, когда промахивалась. Когда пули уходили как камни под воду, когда из стволов вылетали щепки, когда падали ветки. 

 

Воздух нагрелся, у Луизы вспыхнули щеки. Совсем как в грузовике, когда освободители и заключенные передавали по кругу бутылку кукурузной водки. Распитая одна на всех бутылка водки соединила их, и каждый почувствовал себя сильнее. Сейчас Луиза смотрел на улыбки, капли пота на лицах, листья на плечах, грязь на резиновых сапогах и чувствовала себя в безопасности.

 

Но стоило им вернуться в лагерь, разойтись, чувство безопасности истончилось. Когда Альба начал показывать как разбирать и чистить автомат, Луиза двигалась скованно и медленно. С отчаянием и беспокойством она заметила, что многие бывшие заключенные уже умели обращаться с оружием. Даже шлюха в джинсах без болтов ловко сняла затвор. Только Луиза и студент возились, уронили магазин. Конни посмеивалась над студентом. Если бы не он, посмешищем могла стать Луиза. Но вместо симпатии и благодарности она испытывала к студенту ненависть и отвращение. Как будто его неуклюжесть была заразной болезнью.

 

Вечером в лагере слушали радио. Сначала новостную скороговорку. Потом музыкальный канал. Между первой и второй песнью по кругу пустили косяки с марихуаной, между второй и третьей Сесар свалился с табуретки. Он так и остался лежать на спине, закинув ногу на ногу, посылал дым к звездам. После рекламной паузы из радио выплеснулся голос Шеннон. В лесу он казался еще более чистым, звонким и сильным, чем в помещении. Необычным. Неудержимым. Он словно звал за собой. Обещал невозможное.

 

Луиза сидела в стороне от света ламп и дыма марихуаны и давила муравьев. Они были до дрожи предсказуемы и глупы. Живые всегда ползли по трупам товарищей и никогда не искали обходной путь.

 

\- Говорят, её похитил, - сказала Конни. – Певицу.

 

\- Я видел видео с ней, снятое в плену, - командир местных партизан пригладил бороду. – Она держалась хорошо, смотрела прямо в камеру. Зачитала список политических заключенных, которых президент должен отпустить в обмен на её свободу.

 

\- Кто был в списке? – Годо ковырял палкой землю.

 

\- Пятеро солдат Освободительной армии, что устроили месяц назад диверсии на железной дороге. Человек двадцать из профсоюза горников, арестованных за подготовку забастовки. Священник из Паломо, его взяли за то, что критиковал местную полицию. Университетский профессор.

 

\- И как идут переговоры? – Годо сломал палку.

 

Командир с бородой махнул рукой.

 

\- Как обычно, топчутся на месте. Я был в главном штабе неделю назад, но уверен, что с того времени мало что изменилось.

 

Годо кивнул.

 

\- Мне жаль твоего сына, - бородатый командир положил руку ему на плечо. – Ты сделал все, что мог.

 

\- Я, - Годо оглядел людей рядом. – Благодарен тем, кто пошёл со мной.

 

Он потрепал по шее Альбу, кивнул Фло и еще двоим.

 

Во сне Луиза слышала пение Шеннон. Она стояла посреди большого ярко-освещенного зала, пела и тянула руки к зрителям. Хотела их то ли обнять, то ли схватить. Гелиос целовал Луизу в ухо и гладил по спине. Напротив стоял мальчишка с розовыми волосами и седой генерал. Когда Шеннон закончила петь, седой генерал начал стрелять из автомата по зрителям. У Гелиоса снова было разбито лицо, а у Луизы снова текла кровь из уха.

 

Она проснулась и схватилась за автомат. Раздав автоматы, поупражняться в стрельбе, Альба не стал забирать их после. Луиза с ненавистью наблюдала, как прогуливаются по лагерю с автоматами за спинами студент и шлюха в джинсах без болтов.

 

На следующий день Годо приказал собираться в дорогу. Было еще темно. Лес скрипел, кряхтел, зевал и вскрикивал. Земля под ногами чавкала. С появлением солнца от луж повалил белый пар. Когда проснулись обезьяны, туман поднялся до колен и цеплялся за пояс. Через сто шагов автомат начал давить на правое плечо Луизы, она перевесила его на левое. Это было только начало. К обеду она измеряла время и расстояние лишь по тому, как часто приходилось перевешивать автомат с одного плеча на другое.

 

В полдень группа Годо вышла к полю. За полем высился холм с редким пролеском. Между деревьев сновали дикие собаки. Висевшие на ветках птичьи гнезда отбрасывали на землю тени-многоугольники. Из-за жары и яркого солнечного света Луиза смотрела только себе под ноги. За пролеском вырос забор. Колючая проволока провисала на деревянных опорах. Альба и Фло без труда расширили брешь.

 

Через пятьдесят шагов Годо вывел людей к второму кордону. На одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга к небу тянулись двухметровые бетонные столбы. Проволока в восемь рядов звенела от напряжения. Годо помахал охраннику, прогуливающемуся с собакой по ту сторону забора. Приближаясь, охранник говорил по мобильному телефону. Кивал невидимому собеседнику, кивал Годо и остальным. Размахивая руками, привел их калитке и пустил на территорию.

 

Узкая тропинка вела между кустами. Похожие на лавровые, листья коки доставали Луизе до бёдер.

 

Издалека вилла наркоторговца походила на виллу, которую выделили отцу Луизы. Во дворе стояли джипы и грузовики. На крыльце играли дети. В длинном сарае, бывшем хлеву, перемалывали в пасту листья коки.

 

Годо называл хозяина Карлосом. С минуту хлопал по покатым плечам и заплывшей жиром спине, упакованной в цветную рубашку. Карлос пригласил гостей на задний двор. На траве в тени фруктовых деревьев стояли пластмассовые белые стулья. Как на летней свадьбе в дереве, предместье. Однажды Луиза была на такой. Как и на свадьбе под белым тряпочным навесом стоял стол с угощениями и пуншем. В пятилитровых ведрах плавали фиолетовые ягоды.

 

\- Моя джабокатикаба наконец начала плодоносить, - Карлос указал на дерево, фиолетовые ягоды похожие на виноградины росли на стволе и толстых ветках. – Десять лет ждал.

 

На вкус пунш напоминал перебродившую фруктовую газировку. Пойло утолило жажду, но усилило усталость. Развалившись на стуле, сквозь полуопущенные веки Луиза рассматривала окружающих. После перехода люди напоминали сонных мух, редкие всплески активности казались необоснованными и болезненными. Минуту назад Сесар курил опустив голову, в следующую - обнимался с бородатым охранником. Годо вяло болтал с хозяином, потом вдруг хлопал себя по колену. Альба и Фло куда-то смылись. В доме на втором этаже включили музыку. Заунывная гитара тянула на прицепе заунывную скрипку. К вечеру появились комары и шум.

 

Сначала заворчали моторы на подъездной дороге, потом что-то разбили в доме. Послышался смех, голоса. В безветренную погоду звуки вылетали из дома и зависали над садом. На первом этаже зажгли свет, открыли двери на веранду. Карлос и Годо, а с ним еще несколько людей из отряда устроились в холле на диванах. Луиза и бывшие заключенные расселись на нагретых солнцем камнях веранды. По наитию каждый искал место, откуда можно было видеть комнату и при этом прислониться спиной к стене и вытянуть ноги. Луизе достались ступени, можно было опереться на локти, но спина все равно ныла.

 

\- Я хочу построить бассейн. Но не это любительское дерьмо, а настоящий спортивный бассейн на пятьдесят метров, - Карлос рассыпал кокаин на серебряном подносе. И пустил серебро по кругу.

 

\- С дорожками? – Сесар положил автомат на пол, затолкал его пяткой под диван.

 

\- И с вышками. Пять, десять метров, - хозяин взмахнул руками.

 

\- Получится выше дома, - Годо достал бутылку виску из бара.

 

\- Моя мама любила ходить на соревнования по плаванию. Они ее возбуждали. Говорила, у пловцов самые красивые фигуры, - Фло потер ладони.

 

\- Она хоть знала, какой из пловцов был твоим отцом? – спросил Сесар.

 

Фло бросил в него окурком сигареты.

 

\- Эй! – крикнул Карлос, как в гонг ударил. – А ну подними!

 

Сесар опередил Фло, подхватил двумя пальцами окурок с пола и продемонстрировал Карлосу.

 

\- Этого я не потерплю, - пробасил Карлос. – Я пригласил вас в свой дом, не смейте в нем гадить! Вы мои гости, за это я прошу уважения. Где ты набрал этих отморозков, Годо?

 

\- На хрена тебе бассейн с вышкам, Карлос? – Годо сменил тему и склонился над кокаином.

 

\- Бассейн с вышками будет видно со спутников, - Альба потянулся за пивом.

 

Разорвав пластиковую упаковку, одну за другой покатил жестянки к открытой двери на веранду. Первую сцапала Конни, остальные разобрали те, у кого были длиннее руки. От шипения клапанов у Луизы свело зубы.

 

На стене в гостиной, напротив диванов, висел большой плазменный телевизор. Луиза залипла на движениях крадущейся по экрану львицы. Сесар и Карлос вспомнили шлюху, кривоногая девка, раньше ходила с отрядом Годо, а теперь перевозила кокаин в грудных имплантантах для Карлоса в Америку. Еще три ходки и девочка купит себе дом в Америке не меньше этого, хрюкнул Карлос. На экране львица наблюдала за буйволами. Тяжеловесы толкались у воды и обмахивались хвостами. Львица напала на самого слабого. Того, что отсал. Оступился. Совершил ошибку. Когда она его завалила, из травы подняли головы другие львицы. Они тоже охотились, ждали своего шанса, чужой ошибки. Когда первая львица испачкала морду кровью буйвола, другие львицы отвернулись и ушли.

 

Луиза коснулась повязки на месте левого уха. Верхний край пластыря отклеился. Еще немного и он спадет, обнажая изуродованную кожу и дыру на месте уха.

 

Удерживая в одной руке сигарету, в другой – бутылку виски, Сесар почесам щеку о плечо. Точно так же делал Гелиос, когда обнимал Луизу на пляже. Она задохнулась от жалости к себе и одновременно представила Гелиоса здесь, сидящим на диване и потягивающим виски с Годо и Сесаром. Он мог бы быть здесь. Мог бы быть цел и невредим. Он должен быть здесь, а не лежать мертвым на дне ямы, потому что Луиза пустила ему пулю в затылок. Потому что ее заставили пустить ему пулю в затылок. Луиза зажмурилась Увидела, как Сесар и Фло растреливают женщину во дворе домика с белым забором. Услышала голос полковника. Он спрашивал, где взрывчатка и угрожал Луизе ножом для резки картона.

 

Почему он спрашивал её про взрывчатку? Она же ничего не знала. Гел сказал, что ты пронесешь взрывчатку на стадион. Но он не мог так сказать. Это ложь. Полковник играл с Луизой, потому что не смог ничего вытащить из Гелиоса и его друзей. Пытал их, но ничего не узнал о готовящемся взрыве на стадионе. Может, и не было никакой взрывчатки?

 

Луизу вдруг пронзило понимание. Гелиос соврал. Соврал потому что, как и Луиза, обезумел от страха. Он придумал взрыв на стадионе, чтобы полковник перестал резать Луизу. Соврал от отчаяния. Соврал, чтобы выиграть для нее время. Благодаря его лжи, она ещё жива. И она по-прежнему боится до безумия.

 

Карлос развалился на диване, широко расставил колени.

 

\- Ты должен меня понять, Годо, - протянул он. – Я обещал вам оружие. Я не отказываюсь от своих обещаний, но у меня трудный период, на прошлой неделе Манни забрал мой груз. Забрал в порту сорок килограмм кокаина, который должен был отправиться в Америку через Ямайку.

 

Карлос осушил стакан виски и грохнул им об стол. Годо устало потер переносицу.

 

\- Знаешь, почему это происходит? Почему тупой мелкий вор Манни... Он работал на меня, Годо, ты ведь знаешь об этом?

 

Годо покачал головой. Босой мальчишка принес поднос с засахаренными фруктами.

 

\- Двадцать лет назад этот кретин, тупоголовый Манни, пришел ко мне. Он был никем. Сирота. Конченный наркоман, он умолял дать ему любую работу за дозу. Отмороженный, отупевший. Я поручил ему пару убийств. Купил ему машину. Потом дом. Был у него на свадьбе. Стал крестным его сына. А потом этот ублюдок договорился с полковником Касто и отжал у меня плантацию в горах!

Над домом взошла полная луна. Сад зазудел насекомыми. Цикады отбивали ритм комаринному гулу.

 

\- Манни возомнил себя боссом, - Карлос перевернул бутылку виски. Она откатилась к ноге Сесара. - Использует мои контакты, переманивает моих клиентов, нападает на мой груз. А все почему? Потому что Касто и тайная полиция крышуют его. Он отстегивает им, они посылают ему наемников, дарят вертолеты. А я отстегиваю вам, и что я имею взамен?

 

Годо прищурился. Закатанные рукава, пульсирующие узлы вен на предплечьях.

 

Мужчина рядом с Луизой зевнул. Во время побега из тюрьмы у него был перебит нос, теперь рана зажила, опухоль сошла, но переносица осталась как будто вдавлена внутрь.

 

\- Я хочу помочь тебе, Годо. Вам нужно оружие, мне - вернуть мой товар. Мы на одной стороне и должны помочь друг другу. Твои люди и мои - вместе мы сможем напасть на склад Манни. Я заберу свой товар, вы заберете оружие. Сегодня Манни и Касто грабят меня, завтра убивают крестьян и охотятся на вас.

 

В ту ночь Луиза заснула на веранде, прислушиваясь к разговорам в доме, и проспала без сновидений до рассвета. В комнате на диване храпел Годо. Сесар спал на животе, свесив руку и ногу на пол. Пальцы его судорожно подергивались, как у человека, которого Луиза застрелила на тюремном дворе. Втянув в себя воздух, она резко села. Рядом почесывались люди.

 

Зайти в дом Луиза не отважилась. Отправилась искать туалет и колодец на территории. Проходя мимо сарая, в котором измельчали листья коки, Луиза услышала возню. Альба и Конни не прячась, трахались в двух шагах от двери. Заметив Луизу, Конни что-то прошептала Альбе на ухо. Луиза расслышала «уродливая сука». Она вспомнила разговоры о шлюхе, которая возила кокаин в Америку в грудных имплантантах. Пожалуй, Луиза понимала ее. Она хотела быть особенной, незаменимой. От этих мыслей у Луизы разболелись раны на груди. Она не сгодится даже на такую роль. Карлос сочтет ее слишком уродливой. Баба, у которой нет уха, вызовет подозрение на границе.

 

Химический туалет, типа тех, которые использовали на стройках в Америке, стоял на границе поля. Над листьями коки жужали синикрылые мухи. Внутри пластмассовой коробки воняло химикатами. Выйдя из неё, Луиза столкнулась с работником плантации, не глядя ей в лицо, он таращися на ее слишком пышную из-за повязок грудь.

 

Колодец нашелся в саду. Луиза не заметила его сразу, потому что крышка лежала на земле. Ведро было всего одно. Чтобы умыться Луизе пришлось встать в очередь. Пока она ждала, солнце поднялось, и свет добрался до верхушек фруктовых деревьев.

 

После завтрака из слив и хлеба, Альба повел группу на другую сторону плантации. Путь пролегал между ровными рядами одинаковых кустов. Дорожки были утоптаны, как в городском парке. На краю леса работали мужчины. В шортах, без маек, они валили деревья, выкорчевывали камни и пни. На свежеотчищенном поле Альба и Фло устроили стрельбище. Отобрали у одного из рабочих шорты, – он попытался возражать, но Альба надавал ему затрещин - натянули на рогатку из веток и превратили в мишень. Прежде чем очередь стрелять дошла до Луизы шорты разлетелась на лоскуты.

 

Стреляли до обеда. Между делом Альба подошел к Луизе и без прежупреждения сорвал пластырь с её уха. Сказал, что лучше и быстрей раны заживают на воздухе, а Луиза испугалась, что точно так же он поступит с ее грудью.

 

Они вернулись к вилле, когда солнце висело над садом. Фруктовых деревьев не хватило, чтобы каждому подарить тень. Как вчера жажду гасили кисло-сладким пуншем. Ближе к вечеру Сесар и Фло угостили всех кокаином. Люди рядом стали разговорчивее и дерганней.

 

Сесар и Годо подогнал два грузовика. Луиза снова оказалась зажата между студентом и шлюхой. Еще в две машины загрузились охранники плантации. Четыре грузовика набитые под завязку людьми стояли во дворе виллы и ждали, пока Карлос что-то втолкует Годо. Говоря, Карлос так близко стоял к Годо и так часто кивал, что они дважды стукнулись лбами.

 

Наконец, Годо запрыгнул в кабину, и колонна тронулась.

 

На закате плантации коки напоминали картинку рекламы чая. Вдали синели кордильеры. В небе кружили птицы. Машины въехали в лес, и в кузове стало темно. Луиза видела лишь белки глаз, редкие оскалы и крепче сжимала автомат.

 

Лавки вибрировали от неровностей дороги. По дну лупили камни. На шоссе скорость увеличилась. Ветер раздул брезент над кузовом, как паруса. Черт знает, через сколько времени дорога пошла вниз, а потом машины остановились. Вылезти из кузова никому не разрешили. Моторы заткнулись, хлопнули двери кабин.

 

Сесар раздал всем красные повязки.

 

\- Повяжите головы и стреляйте по всем, у кого нет такой повязки, - сказал он.

 

Машины снова сорвались с места, узлы повязок пришлось вязать на ходу. Сражаясь с повязкой, студент ударил Луизу локтем в нос. Она успела сделать несколько вдохов, понять что кровь не идет, когда машина налетела на преграду и задрожала. Люди внутри посыпались друг на друга. Луиза уже не знала, чей локоть впечатался ей в бок, чей в грудь.

 

\- Пошли! – заорал Сесар и открыл кузов.

 

Пули засвистели, разрывая брезент, завизжали, врезаясь в металл кабины, заухали, прошивая песок под ногами.

 

Здесь повсюду был песок. Пахло морем как на пляже. Сесар бежал к жестяному контейнеру. Луиза вместе со всеми неслась за ним. У нее не было времени смотреть по сторонам. Она лишь втянула голову в плечи, когда справа полыхнул взрыв. Огонь взментулся к небу, пустив по земле черный дым. Луиза споткнулась, упала на четвереньки. Руки скользнули по мягкому и теплому телу. Отттолкнувшись от мертвеца, она вскочила на ноги.

 

Домчавшись до склада, врезалась в стену контейнера. Сесар перекусил плоскогубцами цепь на дверях.

 

Мужчина с вдавленной переносицей топтался рядом с Луизой. Он вытянул шею и заглянул в открытые двери склада. Первая пуля вошла ему чуть ниже уха, вторая и третья откинули тело на стену контейнера. Луиза закричала. Кто-то схватил ее за шкирку и толкнул на склад. Здесь все было забито деревянными ящиками. Сесар срывал с них крышки.

 

\- Если они попадут в взрывчатку, мы взлетим на воздух! – заорал он.

 

Его крик разогнал застоявшийся воздух склада, волна тепла ударила Луизу в лицо. Или это был страх? А может, мимо просвистела пуля?

 

\- Все назад. К двери! – Сесар налетел на Луизу, толкнул тех, кто стял рядом с ней. – Не дайте им приблизиться, не дайте прицелиться.

 

Луизу прижали к створке двери. Над её головой затрещал автомат. В темноте только по коротким вспышкам от выстрелов можно было угадать, где прячется враг. Распознать врага. Луизе хотелось зажмуриться, втянуть голову в плечи, но стоило нажать на спусковой крючок один раз, стоило ощутить дрожь автомата в руках, кокаин перенял управление над телом. Луиза больше не чувствовала своего веса, своих рук или ног, зато чувствовала вспышки, выстрелы, глотала нагретый воздух. Паливший рядом человек вдруг вышел из укрытия и побежал прочь.

 

\- Они отступают! – орал он.

 

Еще несколько бывших заключеных бросились за ним. Поддавшись общему ликованию, Луиза сделала шаг наружу, обернулась, встретилась вглядом с Сесаром.

 

Он широко улыбнулся, и Луиза решила, что никогда не чувствовала себя такой счастливой. Сердце ухало в груди, заглушая все остальные звуки. Как во сне Луиза сделала шаг, выстрелила. Мужчина с перебитым носом все еще лежал около склада. Переступив через него, Луиза заметила, что он еще жив. Грудь, нижняя половина лица залиты кровью, а человек открывал рот и вращал глазами. Луиза замерла, зачарованная выкатывающимися из орбит глазами, налитыми кровью белками. Она наклонила голову, пытаясь угадать, что умирающий пытается сказать.

 

Сесар толкнул Луизу в плечо и пристрелил раненного.

 

\- Иди сюда, - заорал он на нее.

 

Вместе они накрыли крышкой ящик. Заглянули в другие, нашли гранотометы.

 

\- Нужно передвинуть их ближе к выходу, - приказал Сесар.

 

Формой ящики напоминали гробы, размером подошли бы разве что для десятилетнего ребенка. Весили, как показалось Луизе, двести-триста килограмм. Чтобы сдвинуть один, они с Сесаром упирались ногами в соседний. Сесар пыхтел и надувал щеки. У Луизы от напряжения перед глазами повисло красное марево.

 

Они вытолкали к входу один ящик, когда подоспела помощь. Альба отстранил Луизу и навалился на ящик. Вокруг метались люди с красными повязками на лбу. Подкатила машина, повернулась кузовом, фыркнула газом из выхлопной трубы Луизе в лицо. Стремясь вздохнуть свежего воздуха, она протиснулась мимо. Увидела Конни, студента, охранников с виллы Карлоса. Другой грузовик вертел колесами около второго склада. Кто не был занят погрузкой, обыскивал убитых. Забирали оружие, деньги и армейские ботинки. Таблетки и сигареты. Раненных сначала обкрадывали, потом убивали.

 

Когда погрузка была почти завершена, снова раздались выстрелы. Понять откуда идет подкрепление было невозможно.

 

-Быстрей! - заорал Сесар.

 

Конни попыталась залезть в кузов, ее сбила автоматная очередь.

 

\- Трогай! – Сесар постучал по кабине машины.

 

Колеса забуксовали. Они доставали Луизе до груди. Несмортя на летевший в лицо песок, она пряталась за машиной. Рядом вжимали головы в плечи люди Годо. Машина двигалась, а они толкались, наступали друг другу на ноги, боясь потерять укрытие. Студент ударил Луизу автоматом в бедро. Случайно? Специально? Увидев ужас на его лице, Луиза возненавидела его. Чем страшней было ей, тем сильней она ненавидела его.

 

Через десять шагов машина повернула за контейнер. Те, кто прятались за ней смогли залезть в кузов. Когда склады и побережье скрылись из вида, люди в кузове заголосили и затрясли автоматами. И только студент рядом с Луизой шмыгал носом и утирал глаза. Она ненавидела его страх, как свой. Пыталась перехватить взгляд Сесара. Снова поймать его улыбку. Почувствовать себя такой же сильной как он, подзарядиться от его силы. Но у нее ничего не получилось. Между ней и теми, кто праздновал победу, стуча по ящикам с оружием, стоял студент. Он заражал её слабостью. Отравлял и забирал силы всю дорогу назад до виллы.

 

Из-за него, когда машина встала во дворе Карлоса, Луиза упала, выбираясь из кузова. Её шатало, руки дрожали. Кто-то отсранил ее в сторону. Четверо мужчин начали выгружать оружие.

 

Студент вывалился из кузова и упал на колени. Увидев как его рвет, Луиза бросилась вперед.

 

\- Предатель! – Она ударила его ногой в висок и испытала еще больший приступ ненависти.

 

Студент перевернулся на спину, Луиза копнула его в живот.

 

\- Эй! Прекрати! – Сесар шагнул к ней.

 

Остальные отвлеклись от ящиков. Приближались, окружали. Двигались лениво, медленно. Напоминали львиц у водопоя, наблюдавших как одна из них убивает слабака. Они вмешаются, только если она не справится.

 

Копнув студента еще раз, Луиза упала ему на грудь. Вытащила у него из кармана армейский нож и приставила к его горлу. Студент таращил глаза совсем как умирающий здоровяк с перебитым носом. Он даже не пытался схватить Луизу за руки.

 

\- Он предатель! – закричала Луиза. Слова пришли сами собой. – Он выстрелил в спину Конни. Стрелял в спину тебе, - она кивнула Сесару. 

 

Ей нельзя ошибиться. Убить слабака. Продемонстрировать силу. «Еще раз попробуешь мне угрожать, Гел, - прошипел полковник в голове Луизы. – Я вырежу ей глаз». Луиза подвинулась, зажала голову студента между колен и вонзила нож ему в глазницу. Визг студента оглушил ее. Из-за крови залившей руки, она на миг отпустила рукоятку ножа. А когда поймала снова, поняла, что не сможет вытащить. Но сдаваться было нельзя. Сдаться равносильно смерти.

 

\- Он предатель и убийца! – закричала Луиза и всем весом налегла на нож, вгоняя его в череп. Даже когда нож погрузился по рукоять, студент продолжал трепыхаться. Луиза давила, пока он не затих.

 

Она подняла глаза и оглядела столпившихся вокруг мужчин. Они могли ее остановить. Могли спасти студенту жизнь, но не сделали этого. Они не знали, чему верить. Студент мог оказаться убийцей и предателем, Луиза могла соврать и оклеветать его. Сесар и люди вокруг не стали вмешиваться, предоставили случаю решать, кто прав.

 

\- Он пытался убить тебя! – Луиза посмотрела в глаза Сесару.

 

Она видела, как двое охранников кивнули, их удовлетворил исход дела. Сесар шагнул вперед и протянул Луизе руку.

 

\- Сумасшедшая сука, - сказал он и улыбнулся.

 

Луиза схватила его ладонь. Вряд ли бы она смогла подняться без помощи.

 

\- Ебнутая, рехнувшаяся сука, - повторил солдат за её спиной. – Я только отвернулся, а она повалила его на землю…

 

\- Ты видел, как она напала? – просипел другой.

 

\- Нет, я видел, как она уже била его ногами.

 

\- Его вывернуло, он опустился на колени, и тогда она ударила его с ноги…

 

\- Уберите это дерьмо, - Сесар указал на студента и повел Луизу к дому.

 

Они вошли через главный вход, Сесар проводил Луизу в ванную. Осмотрел не ранена ли она. Погладил по щеке. Угостил кокаином и обещал достать чистую одежду.

 

Впервые после освобождения из тюрьмы Луиза помылась теплой водой. Вокруг поблескивали бесполезные как ракушки морского дна склянки и тюбики. В крови Луизы адреналин играл с кокаином. Она сорвала повязку с покалеченной груди – все равно бинты посерели – и подошла к зеркалу. Увидев себя, Луиза ощутила тошноту.

 

\- Оу, осторожно, держись, - видимо, она пошатнулась, потому что Сесар подхватил ее за плечи и усадил на край ванны.

 

Раньше бы Луизу смутило, что он рассматривает её, но ладони все еще саднило от ножа. Она вогнала его в голову студенту и не чувствовала ничего.

 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Сесар.

 

\- Иди умойся, - пробормотала Луиза, разглядывая разводы грязи на его лице.

 

\- Я нашел тебе одежду, - Сесар кинул ей на колени светлые тряпки и засунул голову под кран.

 

Джинсы со стразами и красная шелковая рубашка? Сесар ограбил гардероб одной из шлюх Карлоса?

 

-Ты убила студента из-за того что он сделал в тюрьме? - Сесар поймал взгляд Луизы в отражении зеркала.

 

От его слов Луизу бросило в пот. Что он знает? Что думает? Видел, что студент не убивал Конни? Знает, что Луиза оклеветала и подставила его?

 

-Говорят, Касто так вербует своих шпионов, забирает толпу демонстрантов с улицы, из университета, прессует, выбирает того, кого легче сломать, заставляет его стрелять в арестованных, а потом выпускает на улицу и использует, отправляет в джунгли, в группы подполья в городе, заставляет стучать. Студент убил Ленни, сына Годо?

 

-Я... Я никогда не видела сына Годо, - прошептала Луиза.

 

\- Ладно, - Сесар положил руку ей между лопаток и направил в гостиную.

 

\- Смотри, - он плюхнулся на диван и положил на колени гранатомёт. – Меньше метра в длину, меньше двух килограмм весом.

 

Он погладил ствол, в комнате запахло машинным маслом. Или Луиза сидела слишком близко к оружию? Диваны оказались удобнее, чем выглядели с веранды. Луиза выслушала про дальность стрельбы, узнала, как лежит базука на плече, узнала, что у гранотомета не бывает отдачи.

 

В комнату вошел Альба.

 

\- Слышал, что ты сделала. Все правильно, - он погладил Луизу по спине и налил себе виски.

 

За Альбой подтянулсись остальные. Годо с тикающей веной на виске. Фло с разорванным рукавом и свежеперевязанным предплечьем. Диваны в гостиной были не только удобными, сидя на них Луиза яснее видела происходящее. Ситуацию. Расклад. Около двадцати солдат освободительной армии поддержали Годо в его нападении на тюрьму. Либо у него не было времени собрать больше людей, либо больше никто не согласился с ним идти. Вспоминая многолюдный лагерь партизан, который они недавно покинули, Луиза поставила на второе. Те, кто пошли с Годо были отчаянными смельчаками. Или им было нечего терять.

 

Карлос ввалился в зал с шумными поздравлениями. В руках он держал пакет кокаина. Видимо, первым делом проверил товар. Теперь на все лады нахваливал Годо и его людей, пожимал руки и улыбался. Улыбнулся и Луизе, даже попытался погладить ее по щеке, но Луиза уклонилась.

 

До сих пор она боялась рассматривать людей Годо, боялась встречаться взглядом, боялась обратить на себя их внимание. Теперь она видела, что они все молоды. У двоих узкие как у подростков плечи, у двоих бритые головы. У здоровяка татуировка на костяшках пальцев, у бородатого - на шее. Хреновое качество татуировок говорило о том, что их делали не в салоне. 

 

Смеясь и разглогольствуя о смелости и прибылях, Карлос разрезал пакет кокаина. Полкилограмма порошка высыпалось на стол. Крупицы повисли в воздухе, осели на руках Луизы.

 

\- Сегодня не время считать деньги, - заявил Карлос.

 

Он хотел праздника. И после двух дорожек Луиза разделила его чувства. Фло рассказал об атаке. Мужик с татуировкой на шее перебил и сказал, что если бы они сразу знали какие контейнеры им нужны, все было бы проще. Парень с торчащими ушами похвастался, что если бы не он, Годо бы отстрелили башку, как только он спрыгнул на землю. Кто-то наткнулся на детские игрушки в одном из контейнеров и дернул Барби для дочери. Кому-то пуля оцарапала щеку – еще миллиметр и конец. Они перебивали друг друга, хвастались, подкалывали. Мальчишка со впалой грудь вспомнил, как Луиза расправилась со студентом. Годо одобрительно похлопал ее по колену, а Альба пошутил, что, судя по рассказам, в ближнем бою Луиза страшней, чем на стрельбище. Но даже одурманенная кокаином, адреналином и выпивкой она знала, что одинаково слаба как в ближнем бою так и в дальнем. Ей просто повезло пройти над пропастью и не сорваться.

 

На веранде сидели бывшие заключенные. Они смотрели на Луизу снизу вверх, как на Сесара, Годо, Альбу. Памятуя в вчерашнем пивном великодушие Альбы, Луиза толкнула по полу бутылку виски. Девчонка, носившая в тюрьме джинсы без болтов, перехватила бутылку и благодарно улыбнулась Луизе.

 

Луиза порадовалась, что отвоевала себе место на диване. Место рядом с Сесаром и Годо. Радость имела горький привкус виски.

 

Парень с татуировками на руках посетовал на то, как быстро явилась подмога. Минут через двадцать после того, как сломали забор. Будто они сидели за холмом и только и делали, что ждали сигнала. Скорей всего, неподалеку находится военная база.

 

-Рядом только база ВВС, - Карлос протестующе замотал головой. - А генерал Маркус никогда бы не стал помогать Касто. Маркус ненавидит выскочку Касто.

 

\- Да, ладно, - хмыкнул Альба. - Оба военные и едят с рук президента.

 

\- Нет, - Карлос поднял указательный палец. - Маркус считает Касто позором армии. Деревенский выскочка, всем обязанный президенту. Когда президент Варгас понял, что его мечты о экономической независимости страны рушатся, ему понадобился бешеный пёс, чтобы отлавливать, кусать и жрать несогласных. И тогда Варгас прикормил Касто, дал ему погоны полковника, поставил во главе тайной полиции.

 

Сесар заправился кокаином, откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Фло засыпал в рот горсть засахаренных орехов.

 

\- Откуда тогда свалилось это сраное подкрепление сегодня? - Альба рассматривал ссадину на щиколотке.

 

\- ВВС не стали бы помогать Касто, - настаивал Карлос.

 

\- Так может, Маркус и не знает, что его люди с Касто спелись, - хмыкнул мужик с татуировкой. - Прощёлкал же Маркус в прошлом году мятеж на базе ВВС в Тисе!

 

\- Я знаю другое, - возразил Карлос. - Маркус сам готовился к мятежу, но остолопы в Тиса выступили раньше времени и все развалилось.

 

Этой ночью Луиза заснула, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

 

Ей снилась гостиная. Сесар рассматривал гранатомёт. Карлос рассыпал кокаин. Пакет за пакетом, снова и снова, пока белый порошок не окутал предметы и людей как снег. Белый порошок на руках, лицах и в волосах. И несмотря на это полностью седая шевелюра Лонарди выделяла его среди собравшихся. Во сне Луизы он носил форму генерала как во дворце. Блестящие полоски на воротнике и манжетах, блестящие пуговицы, эполеты, атласная лента через плечо.

 

\- Вы могли бы приехать в офис фонда имени Франца Варгаса завтра, скажем, в обед, и посмотреть как все работает, - сказал он Луизе на приеме, и во сне повторил те же слова.

 

Поутру Луиза снова умывалась горячей водой. На завтрак впервые за долгое съела свежеиспеченную булку. Служанка-метиска из кожи вон лезла, чтобы не таращиться на изувеченное ухо Луизы и все равно не справлялась.

 

\- Порылась в шкафах моей дочери? – в дверях кухни Карлос окинул Луизу оценивающим взглядом.

 

Она решила не отвечать, высоко подняв голову, прошла мимо и присоединилась во дворе к Сесару, Годо и остальным. Глядя на грубые доски ящиков, послушала как обсуждают что взять с собой, что припрятать на плантации. В итоге решили забрать три ящика. Два с гранатомётами, один с патронами для «узи». Чтобы легче было тащить, их содержимое разложили в пять ящиков. Остальное зарыли на заднем дворе за виллой.

 

После обеда двинулись в путь. Мужчины тащили ящики, женщинам досталось мачете. Луиза и двадцать раз им не взмахнула, как у нее открылись раны на груди. Занимаясь перевязкой, Альба материл её на чем свет стоит. Из-за перевязки они отстали от группы, догонять пришлось рысцой. Когда Луиза думала, что упадет от усталости, Годо объявил перевал.

 

Лагерь был старым, бог знает сколько лет пустовал. Деревянные лавки и стол посреди поляны делал место похожим на площадку для пикника. Консервы в ямах, обозначенных десятисантиметровыми колышками, утратили срок годности пять лет назад. Фло и Альба вскрыли две банки на пробу, сунули друг другу под нос и сделали вывод, что соленная фасоль не испортится даже если двести лет в земле пролежит. Вместо матрасов использовали мешки для строительного мусора, спешно набив их листьями.

 

После ужина у Луизы вздуло живот, а косяк с травой разбудил тревогу. Из разговоров она поняла, что они недалеко отошли от плантации Карлоса. Всего две мили, а Луиза уже скучала по мягким диванам и теплой воде.

 

Утром Карлос спросил Луизу про одежду. И она испытала презрение к наркотороговцу. Сейчас окруженная темным лесом, она уже не понимала этого презрения. Вспомнилась история о шлюхе, которая возила кокаин в Америку в грудных имплантантах. Над ней посмеивались и одновременно о ней говорили с уважением. Она была полезной, нужной, незаменимой. Не то что Луиза. Она напомнила себе, что из-за ее внешности Карлос не доверил бы ей переход границы. Но возможно, Луиза сможет стать полезной и незаменимой другим способом.

 

\- Годо? – Луиза огляделась, она не хотела, чтобы кто-то ее услышал. – Я хочу поговорить с тобой. Наедине.

 

Они сидели у тлеющего костра. Первый круг образовывали люди из отряда Годо, второй – бывшие заключенные. 

 

Глядя на Луизу, Годо сонно моргнул. Если у Луизы от марихуаны повысилась тревожность, на Годо, похоже, трава навевала сон.

 

Он встал и перешел к ящикам.

 

\- Говори, - сказал он, присаживаясь на один из них.

 

\- Я не поблагодарила тебя и твоих людей за освобождение. Спасибо.

 

Годо отечески похлопал ее по колену и хотел встать, но Луиза удержала его.

 

\- Меня зовут Луиза Гудисон, я американка. Мой отец ученый. Мы приехали в Лумбию по приглашению президента.

 

Перехватив взгляд Годо, теперь он слушал ее внимательно, Луиза продолжала:

 

\- Я решила ты должен это знать. Я слышала, что Шеннон Элвуд используют как заложницу. Её хотят обменять на политических заключенных.

 

Годо молчал.

 

\- Я могу быть твоей страховкой. Если тебя арестуют. Если арестуют кого-то из твоих людей. Меня всегда можно обменять на твою свободу. Нужно просто связаться с президентом и договориться об обмене. Мой отец большая шишка.

 

О, дьявол, она что говорит как Гелиос? Неважно, она больше не будет пушечным мясом. Луиза вспомнила, как упал мужчина с перебитым носом, как вывалилась из грузовика Конни. Пару сантиметров и пуля могла попасть в Луизу.

 

\- Я могу быть твоей страховкой. Страховкой каждого в этом отряде, - повторила она.

 

Годо ничего не ответил, лишь помассировал переносицу. Точно так же он массировал переносицу, когда Карлос уговаривал его напасть на склад. Потер переносицу, а потом напал. Луиза сочла этот жест достаточной гарантией. В следующий раз Годо подумает, прежде чем посылать её в бой. Луиза глубоко вздохнула, на большее она не рассчитывала.

 

***

 

Когда Карлос говорил о Нандо, что он не выходил из леса сорок лет, Луиза представляла себе командира партизан как беззубого морщинистого старика. Типа долгожителей из книги рекордов Гиннеса. Не ожидала, что он окажется двухметровым крепышом похожим на бывшего баскетболиста. В пику габаритам голос у него казался мягким за счет шепелявых смазанных «р». Пожимая Годо руку, Нандо улыбался. Он обрадовался гранатомётам, по пути Годо припрятал один ящик в лесу. Нандо покивал заключенным.

 

Лагерь Нандо был самым большим, какой Луиза видела до сих пор. Он состоял из двух частей. Четыре искусственно созданные поляны отделенные друг от друга лесной полосой в двадцать шагов.

 

В лагере Нандо было много женщин. Луиза видела и детей. Рядом со взрослыми в камуфляже босые дети в обносках напоминали выходцев из племени пигмеев. Луиза видела женщину, кормившую грудью младенца, и слышала, что неделю назад она родила ребенка в джунглях без медицинской помощи.

 

А еще Луиза видела заложников. Около двадцати человек поделенные на четыре группы. Солдаты, французские туристы. Видимо, их привели недавно, потому что на отобранных у них цифровых камерах еще не закончились карты памяти: то тут то там щелкали вспышки. А вечером партизаны толпились около трех ноутбуков в лагере, чтобы выложить фото в интернет. Говорили, что интернет покрытие джунглей обеспечивает какой-то иностранный спутник. Международные спутники организаций типа Международной Амнистии.

 

 

Мимо навеса французов Луиза ходила к реке каждое утро. И лишь на третий день поняла, что старается не смотреть на заложников. Сгорбленные спины, грязная одежда, цепи на щиколотках, руки, обхватившие плечи. 

 

Присмотреться к пленникам ее заставил один из солдат Освободительной армии. Парень с по-детски пухлыми щеками и складками на лбу, из-за чего его лицо казалось всегда удивленным. Удивленным оно выглядело, когда он кидал камни в пленников. Так как под ногами, в лагере, камней было мало, он доставал их из карманов. Похоже, он специально собрал их. И хоть заложники сидели близко друг к другу, камни попадали только в одного. Луиза не видела его лица, но узнала розовые волосы.

 

Камень ударил пленника по спине. Судя по тому как делеко камень отскочил, удар был сильным. Подтянув колени к груди, пленник прикрывал голову руками. Французы сбились в кучу и часто моргали. Следующий камень ударил пленника по пальцам, разбил костяшки.

 

Если это сын Шеннон, где тогда певица? Луиза вспомнила дворец, музыку, красиво одетых людей. Она не могла вспомнить имя мальчишки. Избалованного, смазливого мальчишки, который во время приема обкурился травой и целовался с сыном президента.

 

Камень угодил пленнику в плечо, в шею. Мальчишка с по-детскими пухлыми щеками не собирался останавливаться. Наоборот, он вошел в азарт. Смеялся громче, замахивался шире, переходил с места на место, подыскивая лучший угол. С каждым новым ударом пленник вздрагивал сильнее. Но по-прежнему не издавал ни звука. Луиза не заметила, какой из камней поцарапал кожу на голове, отчего розовые волосы на макушке окрасились кровью.

 

Когда у парня с пухлыми щеками закончились камни, он пошел к реке. Луиза двинулась за ним. Парень был едва выше ее ростом. Из-за автомата его левое плечо было ниже правого. Худые руки, узкая спина, резиновые сапоги на два размера больше, чем следует. Это Луиза увидела, когда он разулся на берегу.

 

Несколько партизан рыбачили слева. Любитель камней с пухлыми щеками подошел к ним, случайно дернул леску и тут же получил подсрачник. Загоравшие справа девчонки в майках и скрученных на бёдрах штанами захихикали. Одна закатила глаза и приложила руку к груди:

 

\- Мне плохо.

 

\- Я сейчас хлопнусь в обморок, - подхватил парень со шрамом лице.

 

\- Боюсь, меня сейчас вырвет, - протянул другой.

 

Они смотрели на любителя камней и кривлялись. Он прятал глаза, краснел, кусал губы и пятился. Надевая сапоги, дважды промахнулся. По пути назад, к лагерю, с досадой срывал листья с деревьев и давил похожие на малину ягоды Моро.

 

Вечером Луиза узнала, что парня с пухлыми щеками зовут Анхель. Говорили, три года назад, когда он только пришел в джунгли, его рвало от вида мертвецов и он падал в обморок при виде собственной крови. Наверняка, слухи преувеличивали, но Анхель не смог прекратить насмешки. В таких историях многие находили странный источник силы. Луиза вспомнила, как жалко выглядел студент, когда упал на колени и вернул завтрак во дворе у Карлоса. Никто не знал, откуда Анхель родом, есть ли у него родители и семья.

 

Луиза так же узнала, что Шеннон погибла. Утонула, когда пыталась сбежать. Так как президент отказался от переговоров о выкупе её сына, Нандо пытался связаться с американскими родственниками и юристами семьи. Он считал, что рано или поздно вытянет из них деньги. О том, как проходят переговоры знали только Нандо и его приближенные. 

 

Ночью Луизе снился президентский дворец. Розоволосый мальчишка ходил по каменным перилам веранды, смеялся над Луизой и выдыхал траву ей в лицо.

 

Утром Луиза отправилась рассмотреть пленника. С тех пор как она видела его последний раз, он похудел. На лице темнели синяки разной свежести. 

 

Луиза не была уверена, что пленник узнал ее. Он смотрел не нее и часто моргал. Испугался ее увечий? Возможно, он решил, что она тоже заложница? Не заметил автомата за спиной? Возможно, его так часто били по голове, что он просто не сумел вспомнить, где видел её.

 

Или… Её ли он видел? Даже если они встречались раньше, эта была не та Луиза, что сейчас. Той Луизы больше нет. Наивной и трусливой в своей наивности. Трусливой в своей надежде. Беспечной в своих мечтах и наслаждениях. Она изменилась. Эта мысль захватила её, как ледяной поток, сковывая движения и перекрывая дыхание. Если Луиза вернется домой, узнают ли её родители? Сможет ли она когда-то вернуться домой?

 

Пока она рассуждала, появился Анхель. Не приближаясь к пленникам, присел у костра напротив, перекурил с девушками, снимавшими шкуру с тапира, заглянул в дымившийся на огне котел. Прошел мимо пленников, помочился на кромке леса. Переговорил с мальчишкой едва выше метра пятидесяти ростом. Почесал комаринные укусы, проверил карманы и наконец остановился в трех шагах от пленников.

 

Французы обеспокоенно заерзали.

 

\- Что? – Анхель нахмурился. – Не слышу? Ты что-то сказал? Повтори!

 

Он смотрел на розоволосого мальчишку. А тот смотрел в землю. Анхель шагнул к нему и схватил за волосы, дернул вверх голову.

 

\- Повтори, я сказал, мразь? – заорал Анхель. Пленник закрыл глаза. – Я с тобой разговариваю, тварь. Что же ты молчишь? Думал, я глухой, не услышу, как ты мне в спину шепчешь?

 

Несколько партизан от ближайших костров и палаток повернули голову в сторону Анхеля. На лицах одних читался интерес, на других - скука. Они видели это не первый раз, догадалась Луиза.

 

Анхель ударил пленника кулаком в лицо. Достаточно сильно, чтобы тот завалился на бок. Анхель не дал ему подняться, бил ногами. Пыхтел, хрипел и наращивал темп, норовя попасть в голову.

 

Анхель так увлекся, что ничего не замечал вокруг. Наблюдая за ним, Луиза отметила, что после двадцати ударов, он начал выбиваться из сил: чаще пошатывался, больше размахивал руками. Сейчас его было легко сбить с ног.

 

Луиза подошла и ударила Анхеля прикладом автомата в затылок. Он упал на землю рядом со своей жертвой и тут же попытался встать. Луиза приставила дуло автомата к его груди.

 

\- Убирайся отсюда, - выдохнула она.

 

Анхель скривился, открыл рот. Луиза вжала автомат ему в грудь.

 

\- Еще раз увижу тебя рядом с пленниками, пристрелю, - она повысила голос.

 

\- Она вырежет тебе глаза, Анхель, - пропел кто-то за спиной Луизы.

 

\- И заставит их съесть. А потом пристрелит.

 

\- Всадит нож в глаз.

 

Луиза не узнала голоса, значит, слухи о том, что она сделала со студентом быстро расползлись по джунглям. Луиза не стала оборачиваться. С удовольствием наблюдала, как Анхель засучил ногами, отполз, встал на четвереньки и припустил в лес.

 

Опустив автомат на землю, Луиза присела около пленника. Он был без сознания. Правый глаз заплыл. Из носа текла кровь.

 

Луиза принесла бутылку с водой и аптечку. Когда она смыла кровь с лица пленника, он дернулся и разлепил веки. По инерции он попытался защитить голову, но Луиза перехватила его запястье. Холодное и влажное, как у тяжелобольного.

 

\- Тише, все позади, - она словно видела и слышала себя со стороны. Ей нравилась слабость пленника и собственная уверенность. – Успокойся. Меня зовут Луиза. Мы встречались на приеме во дворце президента. Ты был там с матерью.

 

Пленник всхлипнул, и это Луизе тоже понравилось.

 

\- Как тебя зовут?

 

\- Генри, - прошептал он.

 

\- Хорошо, Генри, - Луиза погладила его по щеке. – Все будет хорошо. Никто тебя больше не тронет. Я позабочусь об этом.

 

Он сглотнул. Он по-прежнему прижимал затылок к земле.

 

\- Генри, - Луиза вспомнила, как Альба возился с ней после тюрьмы. – Позволь, я тебя осмотрю.

 

Он не сопротивлялся, когда она расстегнула армейскую рубашку. Он носил ее на голое тело, без футболки. Его живот, бока и поясницу покрывали гематомы. Опасаясь внутренних кровотечений, Луиза ощупала края самых крупных. Генри сначала вздрагивал от ее прикосновений, потом его начала бить нервная дрожь. Такая сильная, что он едва не прикусил себе язык.

 

\- Ребра не сломаны? – Луиза провела пальцем сначала по одному, потом по другому.

 

Генри покачал головой.

 

\- Я в порядке, - прошептал он.

 

Луиза помогла ему сесть и облокотиться спиной об опору навеса для пленников. Французы наблюдали за ними, затаив дыхание.

 

\- Попей, - Луиза поднесла к губам Генри бутылку воды, и он сделал глотк.

 

\- Спасибо, - сказал он. На этот раз его голос звучал тверже. Луиза догадалась, что он давно не пил.

 

Генри покосился на изувеченное ухо Луизы. Она сжала кулак, сдерживая порыв прикрыться.

 

\- В Готе, - начала Луиза, запнулась, прочистила горло и продолжила: - через два дня после приема меня на улице задержала полиция.

 

Луиза впервые говорила об этом вслух. Генри оказался хорошим слушателем. Смотрел на нее широко распахнутыми глазами. В его взгляде плескался страх. Будто несмотря на все, что случилось с ним, его пугала история Луизы. Постепенно голос Луизы окреп.

 

\- Они вырубили меня, - Луиза коснулась своего затылка. – Вырубили и забрали в тюрьму. Сначала заперли в камере с мертвой девушкой. Я звала на помощь, просила позвонить моим родителями. За это полицейские сломали мне пальцы. Потом они допрашивали и пытали меня. Отрезали мне ухо, грозили вырезать глаз. Потом вывели меня и других арестованных во двор. Полицейские приставляли нам пистолет к затылку, убивали нас одного за другим.

 

Она снова прикоснулась к своему затылку. Генри тяжело сглотнул.

 

\- Потом меня спас Годо и привел сюда, - Луиза перевела дыхание.

 

Генри не выдал никакого дерьма типа «мне так жаль», «сочувствую», «не представляю каково тебе». Он продолжал внимательно смотреть на Луизу, будто чувствовал, она рассказала не всё.

 

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказала она и потрепала его по руке.- Никто тебя больше не тронет.

 

Он внимательно смотрел Луизе вслед, когда она удалялась.

 

Годо и Сесар сидели около костра. На ужин сегодня был тапир. Альба и Фло распинались о том, как выследили его и пристрелили, а потом притащили в лагерь. Конечно, сделали они это все после того, как Сесар отказался охотиться.

 

\- Иногда чувствую себя твоей мамочкой, - прикалывался Альба. – Таскаю тебе мясо как сраному щенку.

 

\- Передай косяк, мамочка, - фыркнул Сесар.

 

Альба сделал затяжку. Он сидел далеко от Сесара, потому передал косяк через Луизу. Она коротко затянулась, вдохнула вместе с дымом запах костра и жира. В носу защекотало, глаза заслезились.

 

Годо по обыкновению ковырял землю палкой. По радио - старый приёмник с плоскогубцами вместо тумблера - сообщили об убийстве журналистки, которая делала репортажи о связях полиции с наркоторговцами. Неизвестный в мотоциклентой маске подкараулил журналистку около ее дома. Девушке было двадцать шесть лет.

 

Мясо тапира было сочным. Луиза отрезала кусок для Генри.

 

\- Завела себе питомца? – сказал Фло, когда она поднялась от костра.

 

Луиза шаркнула ногой - мелкие комья земли упали на деревянный настил рядом с Фло.

 

\- Что за питомец? - удаляясь, Луиза услышала голос Сесара.

 

\- Сын Шеннон Элвуд.

 

\- Оставь её в покое, он американец, как и она, - сказал Годо.


	6. Альбер

Миа Фергюс была американской журналисткой. Зимой ей исполнилось сорок пять, она считала: если женщина скрывает свой возраст, она уступает патриархальному обществу. Уступка достойная презрения и высмеивания. В Готе Миа презирала и высмеивала женщин, восхищалась мужчинами и их недостатками, слепо поклоняясь человеческой самоуверенности.

В джунглях она как все туристы рассуждала о странностях местного климата - почему несмотря на влажность постоянно хочется пить.

Больше всего Альберу нравилась шея Мии. Удивительно длинная и белая, без единой морщины. Миа часто промакала ее платком. Будто зная о её красоте, подчеркивала её. А может, знание было неосознанным. С возрастом Альбер убедился, тело разбирается в человеческих слабостях и достоинствах больше, чем разум. Разум накладывает ограничения, тело делится тайнами.

В первый день пути Миа рассуждала о латиноамериканской литературе. Суть магического реализма сводится к тому, что он бесконечно красиво описывает скелеты в шкафу, сказала Миа и промокнула платком шею. Настолько красиво, что читателю становится стыдно за отсутсвие личных шафов со скелетами.

Я живу в огромном доме, пошутил Альбер, только я и моя сумасшедшая бабушка, она не выходит из своей комнаты пятьдесят лет.

На второй день Миа без умолку говорила о лагерях смерти в Северной Корее. Их видно со спутников. У правозащитников накопилось более пятисот свидетельств бывших узников. Миа хотела знать, читал ли Альбер книгу шестидесятилетнего журналиста Вашингтон Пост о ребенке из лагеря смерти.

Альбер сказал, что не верит старикам и детям. Он хотел снова увидеть, как Миа смеется. Смеясь, она откидывала назад голову и выставляла напоказ шею.

На третий день пути они встретили первую группу партизан, и Миа занялась репортажем. Фотографии и короткие интервью.

В лагере Нандо журналистку встретили с восторгом.

Нандо поцеловал Миа руку и угостил её местным самогоном.

\- Как поживают ваши американские рынки? Спокойны, нервничают, не врали ли в депрессию? Как там говорят у вас в биржевых новостях? Рынок выровнялся, испытал потрясение, переживает депрессию? Их послушать, можно подумать, речь идет не о деньгах, а о живых людях. Вам круглосуточно промывают мозги, убеждая что деньги и капитал функционируют сами по себе, без людей. Фетишизм чистой воды!

Альбер кивал и изображал восхищение. Ту же волну против либерализма, демократии и глобализации Нандо гнал и десять лет назад, когда Альбер встретил его впервые. Внешне Нандо тоже мало изменился, по-прежнему походил на обманчиво доброго и обманчиво образованного фермера. Инерция джунглей в действии. Если что в джунглях и менялось, так это люди окружавшие Нандо. Последний раз Альбер гостил у Нандо год назад, сегодня повсюду встречал незнакомые молодые лица.

После кружки самогона глаза Миа засияли.

-Можно я включу диктофон?

Она мечтала об интервью с Нандо, Альбер обещал устроить.

\- Я с удовольствием дам интервью позже. Сейчас хотел бы переговорить со старым другом, - Нандо коснулся колена американки. Так фамильярно он общался со всеми женщинами. - Коломбо, моя правая рука, будет счастлив показать вам лагерь.

Коломбо оказался незнакомым Альберу молодым человеком в очках на резинке. Ходил вразвалку, сжимал кулаки в карманах и улыбался, как чиновник, одними губами. Судя по тому с каким интересом Коломбо глазел на Альбера, он догадывался о их делах с Нандо.

\- Я привез тебе подарок, - сказал Альбер, когда они остались с Нандо одни под армейским пятнистым навесом. На его опорах виднелись короткие зарубки. В десяти шагах молодые солдаты баловались косяком у костра. - «Камел», как ты любишь, - Альбер достал из рюкзака блок сигарет.

Нандо воспользовался предлогом, чтобы подвинуться ближе.

\- Связался с американской родней певички? – разорвал целлофан.

Альбер включил телефон и протянул его Нандо. Тот прочитал завещание Шеннон дважды.

\- О чем она думала, оставляя с голой жопой мальчишку, который привык к роскоши?

Альбер пожал плечами, видимо, о театре и фонде по борьбе с раком груди, раз завещала им все свои деньги.

Нандо закурил. После каждой затяжки он опускал руку с сигаретой на колено. В глаза бросался раздвоенный как копыто тапира ноготь на большом пальце.

-Зачем вы увезли Шеннон из города? - спросил Альбер.

\- За моими людьми следили.

Альбер разглядывал дерево на краю поляны. Половина листьев у него пожелтела, истончилась и сморщилась, другая - манила влажной зеленью.

\- Кто за ними следил? - Альбер поморщился. - Я плачу полицейским, чтобы держались от трущоб подальше.

\- Не полицейские. Какие-то туристы околачивались рядом. Никто раньше их там не видел, - Нандо вздохнул.

\- И твои громилы запаниковали и потащили Шеннон в джунгли, не связавшись с тобой? Не спросив у тебя разрешения?

Нандо затушил сигарету и закурил новую. Старый лгун, подумал Альбер.

\- Или ты всё-таки дал им разрешение? - уточнил он. - Дал разрешение, зная как важно время? Чем меньше времени проходит после похищения, тем больше шансов на удачный обмен. Потом обычно все идёт на перкосяк. Раньше ты придерживался этого правила. А теперь решил, что тебе в руки попала настолько важная добыча, что можно пренебречь всем?

\- Ты сам сказал, что президент согласится отпустить сотню политзаключённых в обмен на её жизнь, - Нандо пожал плечами.

\- Только она мертва.

\- Шеннон с сыном пытались бежать.

\- Мальчишка хоть жив? Или я торговался с американцами за мертвеца?

\- Жив.

Альбер посмотрел на солдата, подкидывающего ветки в костер. Жиденькие усы над верхней губой, костлявая спина. Другой у костра что-то говорил, кривя губы на правую сторону. Говорил и смотрел на товарища. Искал его расположения? Рассчитывал на поддержку? Возможно, они были друзьями? Из одной деревни? Вместе ходили в школу? Пламя между ними дернулось, искры полетели над землей, изрисованной следами людей.

Вечером, за ужином, Альбер присматривался к командирам отрядов. Братья Хименос с нечесаными бородами трещали о налёте на заставу военных. Рохас, статный и подтянутый с замашками армейского сержанта - Альбер слышал, он служил офицером связи - смотрел на Альбера исподлобья, поджав губы. Такой взгляд обычно означал неприязнь. Видимо, Рохас был из тех людей, кто впечатлительно реагировал на слухи, которые ходили о Альбере Лонарди. Таких людей, как и возмущающих их слухов накопилось немало.

Двое других командиров были мелкими бандитами. Рассказывали за столом о планах ограблений и просчитывали выгоду.

Ещё двое отмалчивались. А значит, на первый взгляд не определить идейные они, тупоголовые или ушлые.

Альбер предпочел бы иметь дело с идейными. Еще лучше для его замысла подошли бы фанатики.

Когда за столом вскользь упомянули, что Годо, мужчина с торчащими ушами и серым лицом, недавно напал на секретную тюрьму в Доме Офицеров, Альбер заинтересовался.

Для фанатика Годо выглядел слишком вялым, но факт, что он не только провернул операцию по освобождению заключённых, но и втянул в эту сомнительную авантюру других, говорил о его изобретательности и уме. Собразительность, ум и любовь к риску? Хорошо бы было узнать, что Годо толкнуло на этот поступок.

Наблюдая, как Годо мелко режет мясо и пьет маленькими глотками самогон, Альбер решил, что скорей всего, им двигало отчаяние. Годо либо мстил за кого-то, либо спасал кого-то.

\- Нет, - громко засмеялась Миа и взмахнула рукой. – Если я выпью еще хоть глоток, я упаду на землю и не смогу подняться.

Лишь трое из командиров посмеялись над ее шуткой. Шире всех улыбнулся Нандо. Он поцеловал Миа руку и познакомил ее со своими женами. Старше на вид было около двадцати, младшей, худенькой и круглолицей, тринадцать - пятнадцать. С обоими Нандо обвенчался в церкви.

\- Как можно обвенчаться с одной, не разведясь с другой? – икнула Миа.

\- Давным-давно на этой земле жил мудрый народ инков, - Нандо усадил младшую из девушек себе на колени. На ее правом запястье болтались ленты-браслеты от сглаза.

\- Инки это племя с узелковым письмом? - Миа хотела закинуть ногу на ногу, но не справилась.

\- Богатые и знатные люди инков всегда брали несколько жен. Это было одновременно знаком уважения, восхищения, покровительства и защиты.

\- Обвенчались вы тоже по традиции инков? – Миа указала пальцем на Нандо.

\- Пойдем, я уложу тебя спать, - Альбер подхватил ее за локти и поднял из-за стола.

\- Спокойной ночи, - Нандо наклонил голову.

Им выделили палатку ядовито-салатового цвета. Некогда полукруглые каркасы перекосились и ощетинились углами, внутри едва хватало места для двоих.

\- Тебе не кажется, что одна из его жен слишком молода для замужества? – пробормотала Миа.

\- Все может быть, - пожал плечами Альбер.

\- Они тут все слишком молоды, - Миа уселась на спальник и достала фотоаппарат. – Как школьники в лагере скаутов. Хочешь посмотреть?

Она протянула ему камеру. С маленького дисплея улыбались четыре девушки. Они позировали с автоматами на берегу реки. Все в трусах и лифчиках. Толстую ляжку одной из девушек покрывали красные пятна. Альбер на собственном опыте знал, такие следы остаются от укусов песчаных мух.

Миа назвала каждую девушку по имени, коротко пересказала их истории. Одна бежала от сутенера, другая от нищеты, третья от распускавшего руки отца, про четвертую Альберт не слушал.

\- У Годо, ты его сегодня видел за ужином, в отряде есть американка, - Миа показала новый снимок. – Девочка из хорошей семьи, с образованием, обостренным чувством справедливости и радикальными убеждениями. Что-то вроде Тани Неймар. Надеюсь, завтра мне удастся с ней поговорить.

У Альбера всегда была хорошая память на лица, труднее он запоминал имена. Лия? Лаура? Луиза?

\- Бедняга, интересно, эти увечья она получила в бою?

Судя по огрызку плоти, что остался от уха Луизы-Лауры-Лии, его отрезали острым ножом. Альберт не стал озвучивать свои мысли. Если девчонка захочет, сама расскажет Миа о себе.

Миа что-то еще говорила, расшнуровывая кроссовки и стягивая носки. Ее щеки покраснели, а на лбу проступили капли пота. Она забросила голые ступни на колени Альбера. Он потянулся к поясу ее джинсов, Миа гортанно засмеялась и откинула назад голову, обнажая длинную шею, которую ему так нравилось целовать.

***

Альбер родился и вырос в семье потомственных военных. Когда ему исполнилось двенадцать, отец отослал его в училище. С тех пор Альбер всегда просыпался в четыре утра. Даже на выходные и во время отпуска. Проснувшись в четыре, он не мог снова заснуть, если его не согревало тепло человеческого тела. Ему было все равно с кем спать - с женщинами или с мужчинами. Людьми, с которыми он переспал можно было заполнить зал для приемов в президентском дворце. Забавное бы вышло зрелище: богачи и оборванцы, толкающие друг друга локтями. Либидо Альбера всегда отличалось демократичностью. 

Утро началось с рева обезьян. В детстве Альберу подарили череп обезьяны ревуна. Он до сих пор помнил - острая как нож кость в глотке отвечала за низкий голос ревуна.

Откинув полог палатки, он увидел людей в камуфляже на фоне листвы. Казалось, люди двигались в том же ритме, в каком ветер дергал ветки деревьев. Стоило моргнуть, иллюзия рассеялась.

Миа просыпалась со стонами, смешками и ругательствами. Она ругалась со стиснутыми зубами и это напоминало тайные признания шёпотом. Вжикнула молния, Миа закинулась таблетками. За время совместного путешествия Альбер привык к ее утреним ритуалам. Привык к тому, что перед тем, как просить прогуляться с ней к реке, Миа массирует ему плечи.

Река лежала в пятидесяти шагах от лагеря. По пути они никого не встретили, но слышали голоса и треск ломающихся веток. Будто лес сросся, соединился с людьми.

Вдоль берега растянулись рыбаки. Мужчина с волосатой грудью стоял по колено в воде. Он таращился на Миа, пока она умывалась, а Альбер набирал бутылку. Как всегда бывает по утрам, запахи обострились до звона. В носу щекотало от кислого душка ила, на носоглотке оседала мокрая шерсть выдр. Они мелькали как поплавки около корней старого дерева.

Возвращаясь в лагерь, Миа обтирала шею платком и говорила о Годо и Луизе. Точно, ее зовут Луиза. Альбер не верил в убеждения и чувство справедливости.

Группа Годо обитала в другом крыле лагеря. От ядовито-салатовой палатки Годо отделяли заросли колючек и деревьев. Альбер слышал, чем больше лагерь в лесу напоминает лабиринт, тем труднее его обстреливать с самолета.

Судя по палаткам людей Годо, они пришли в лагерь недавно. Успели разжиться тремя навесами, но до сих пор спали на матрасах из полителеновых мешков. Зато над кострами стелился божественный запах жаренного мяса и кофе.

\- Почему в лесу так сильно хочется есть по утрам? – спросила Миа. – Дома я никогда не завтракаю.

\- Все дело в запахах, - Альбер улыбнулся.

Миа направилась прямо к Годо. Его рукопожатие показалось Альберу таким же вялым как его взгляд и движения вчера за столом. Таким же вялым был мальчишка, растянувшийся рядом на деревянных мостках, как отдыхающий на шезлонге. Одежда и волосы мальчишки так пропитались запахом марихуаны, что от него разило на километр. Годо называл мальчишку Сесаром. Дополняя друг друга, они описали Миа нападение на тюрьму. Кого-то схватили, кого-то пытали, от кого-то узнали, что-то взорвали. О нападении Альбер слышал достаточно, гораздо больше его интересовали причины. Он скучающе смотрел, как в котелке на огне кипит бульон. Белый пар тянулся вверх и таял над головами, распространяя запах мясного навара на много шагов вокруг.

Сквозь белый пар Альбер увидел возвращающихся из леса людей.

\- Это Луиза, - Миа вытерла руки о джинсы и поднялась на ноги. – Хочу поговорить с ней.

\- Попробуй, если она не выколет тебе глаз, - Сесар ковырял мизинцем в ухе.

\- Выколет глаз? – Миа рассмеялась.

\- Это не шутка, - Сесар улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Не шутка, - Миа снова вытерла ладони о джинсы и вцепилась в свою камеру.

Луиза шла впереди. Повернувшись к лагерю спиной размахивала мертвым грызуном перед лицами мальчишек, что тащили на палке жирного тапира, - вперёд-назад, будто хотела их загипнотизировать.

Альбер готов был побиться о заклад, что Луиза улыбается. Но когда она повернулась, лицо ее было серьезным. Она казалась ниже ростом, чем Альбер ее помнил. Конечно, на приеме она носила туфли на каблуках, но дело было не только в этом - узкое вечернее платье оптически вытягивало фигуру, а военная форма гнула тело к земле.

На голове у Луизы была серая вязанная шапочка. Сдвинутая влево, она прикрывала изуродованное ухо.

Увидев Альбера, Луиза замерла и побледнела. Он готов был поспорить, у нее напряглись спина и плечи.

Миа протянула Луизе руку, Луиза пожала её, продолжая таращиться на Альбера. Как на привидение. Он улыбнулся. Шагнул вперед, тоже протянул руку для рукопожатия. Но тут до Луизы дошло, о чем щебечет Миа.

\- Что? Кто разрешил вам меня фотографировать? – взвизгнула Луиза.

Мальчишки сгрузили тапира на землю: один отвязал палку, другой взял нож. Когда Луиза вскрикнула, все в лагере повернули головы в ее сторону.

Она покраснела. Взгляд ее метнулся от Миа и Альбера к людям Годо.

\- Я хотела бы послушать твою историю. Если ты не захочешь, чтобы я публиковала твои фотографии, я не буду этого делать, - спокойному голосу Миа вторили истеричные крики птиц.

Не слушая, Луиза вцепилась в камеру на шее Миа. Дернула так сильно, что порвала ремень, и умчалась в лес.

\- Луиза, - Миа закусила губу. – Я не буду ничего публиковать без твоего разрешения. Прости, что фотографировала тебя без разрешения. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной! Хоть камеру отдай, я уничтожу фотографии при тебе.

Врунишка, подумал Альбер, как бы пьяна не была вчера Миа, она не забыла перегрузить фотографии на ноутбук.

\- Я догоню ее, - он сжал локоть Миа.

\- Верни камеру, - Миа погладила его по плечу.

Вывести её из себя было трудно. А вот Луиза сорвалась легко. Альбер шел за ней по пятам. Сначала бегом, потом оба перешли на шаг. Наблюдая, как она отмахивается от веток, подгадал момент, когда она запутается в кустарнике, и окликнул ее.

\- Луиза.

Она обернулась.

\- Убирайся, - слезы катились у нее по щекам.

Хотел бы Альбер знать - злится она или жалеет себя? Луиза все еще вязла ногой в кустарнике, это позволило ему приблизиться.

\- Я Альбер Лонарди. Мы встречались на приеме во дворце президента, помнишь? – он показал ей раскрытые ладони.

\- Убирайся!

Из-за ее плеча как колышек из земли торчало дуло автомата. Местные скауты даже помочиться без автоматов не ходили. У Луизы дрожали губы. Интересно, если надавить, она разревется или схватится за автомат?

\- Ты кого-то потеряла. Недавно, - сказал он.

Губы Луизы сложились в беспомощное «О».

\- Кто это был? Женщина? Мужчина? Друг? Любовник?

Луиза дернулась, хотела бежать, но забыла о опутавших ногу корнях и свалилась на землю. Автомат ударил ее по затылку, и она схватила его в руки, щелкнула затвором.

\- Стреляй, - Альбер засмеялся и распахнул объятья. - Надеюсь, не промахнешься с двух шагов?

Луиза медлила. Альбер мог выбить автомат ногой, мог перехватить ствол и вырвать его у Луизы из рук. В любой другой ситуации он так бы и поступил. 

\- Через это проходят все, - сказал он. – Каждый в лагере кого-то потерял.

Луиза шмыгнула носом. Но не разревелась, отметил про себя Альбер. Он протянул ей руку, но она отвергла помощь и вскочила на ноги самостоятельно. Молодец, быстро собралась.

\- Знаешь, где мы находимся? – желая разрядить обстановку, Альбер сделал вид, что осматривается.

\- Да, - Луиза вытерла лицо рукавом. – Лагерь там.

Насторожено глядя на Альбера, показала направление пальцем и не сдвинулась с места. Он рассмеялся.

\- Сейчас ты напоминаешь мне котенка, которого я в шесть лет подобрал на улице. Мой отец ненавидел кошек, я уговорил няню спрятать котенка у меня в комнате. Мы хранили этот секрет три дня, - Альбер замолчал, давая Луизе возможность проявить любопытсво, но она не проронила ни слова. – Тайна вышла на свет, когда ночью котенок расцарапал мне лицо.

Луиза прищурилась. Её реакции говорили о ней больше, чем могли рассказать слова. Ей не нравилось, когда её рассматривали, внимание Альбера

вызывало у нее растерянность и раздражение - ноздри трепетали, желваки на скулах прыгали. Когда Альберу показалось, что она вот-вот взорвется, убежит, схватится за автомат или отмочит еще какую глупость, Луиза протянула ему камеру.

\- Ты ведь за этим пришел.

\- Спасибо, - Альбер сделал вид, что собирается уходить и остановился. – Ты уже стерла свои фотографии?

\- Нет.

\- Я думал, ты забрала камеру, чтобы стереть их.

Луиза медленно выдохнула. Выпускала из себя воздух маленькими порциями, так выпускают воздух из приборов для измерения давления.

Убедившись, что ей нечего сказать, Альбер предложил:

\- Хочешь сделать это сейчас?

Она нахмурилась, лицо с тонкими чертами стало похоже на карандашный набросок.

Альбер включил камеру - с маленького экрана улыбался беззубый мальчишка лет пятнадцати - и передал её Луизе.

Ему всегда нравилось наблюдать за движениями зрачков под веками людей: хаотичными у спящих, маятниковыми у любопытных, лихорадочными у взволнованных.

Он заметил неглубокую царапину у Луизы на подбородке. Царапины покрывали её руки.

\- На твоем месте я бы не стал удалять фотографии, - сказал Альбер. - Пока ты не привыкла к своим шрамам, они пугают тебя. Но со временем ты поймешь, они делают тебя особенной.

Луиза посмотрела на его волосы. Альбер усмехнулся и покачал головой - нет, его ранняя седина не сделала его особенным.

\- Говорят, женщина должна быть красивой и привлекательной. Должна нравиться, радовать взгляд, служить украшением. Мужчины, помещения, праздника, компании. Но за этими словами стоит пустота. Радовать взгляд могут и камни.

Луиза скривила губы. Если это улыбка, то Альбер хотел бы увидеть настоящую.

\- Ты думаешь, что глядя на чужие увечья, люди испытывают отвращение, но это не так. Глядя на увечья, они осознают свою смертность. Рядом с тобой они будут вспоминать тех, кого потеряли и бояться за тех, кого могут потерять. Рядом с тобой им будет трудно врать себе и другим.

Луиза уничтожила фотографии и вернула камеру Альберу.

\- Умница, - сказал он. Неужели ему удалось добиться от Луизы удивленного, не враждебного взгляда? – Мне нравится, что ты не принимаешь необдуманные решения под влияние момента. Нравится, что не поддаешься чужому влиянию. Решила стереть фотографии и довела дело до конца.

Улыбка Луизы была едва заметна, слабая, как солнечный свет в зимний и дождливый день. Но Альбер знал, он на верном пути.

Теперь Луиза не боялась идти рядом, не боялась повернуться к нему спиной. Некоторое время они двигались молча. Через пятьдесят шагов услышали голоса. Под ноги метнулась крыса. С ветки на руку Альбера упала мохнатая гусеница.

\- Знаешь что удивительно? – заговорил он.

Луиза напряглась. Ему захотелось погладить ее по спине. Чем ближе она стояла, тем более хрупкой и уязвимой казалась. Её голова едва доставала до подбородка Альбера. Ее руку он мог бы полностью спрятать в своем кулаке.

\- Я не могу вспомнить ни одного удачного нападения на тюрьмы за последние десять лет. Каким-то чудом Годо добился успеха, ему есть чем гордиться.

Луиза молча шла вперед.

\- Сколько заключенных вы спасли?

Луиза ответила внимательным взглядом.

\- Двадцать, пятнадцать, я не помню.

\- Использовали взрывчатку? Гранатомёты?

\- Я не знаю.

Она была среди заключённых, а не нападавших, отметил про себя Альбер. Осталось выяснить, что именно двигало Годо.

\- Дом Офицеров находится в городе, - продолжал он прощупывать почву. - А значит, действовать нужно было быстро. Войти и выйти. Скажем, пять-семь минут на все, пока не потеряли контроль над ситуацией. Пока не нагрянули военные с соседней базы, не подключилась полиция, не перекрыли дороги, - он бомбардировал Луизу деталями, а потом резко сменил тему и высказал догадку: - Годо вытащил тех, за кем приехал?

Луиза покачала головой.

\- Их убили?

\- Не знаю. Я слышала только, что его сына увели на допрос незадолго до нападения.

\- Судя по тому что на тюрьму Годо напал около десяти дней назад, его сына взяли на площади около полицейского участка? – предположил Альбер и понял что угадал, Луиза нарпряглась и втянула голову в пелечи.

\- Нет, сына Годо взяли в университете.

И все равно, по тому как Луиза смотрела себе под ноги, Альбер понял, что выиграл. Охотнее всего люди выдают чужие секреты, защищая свои. Не сына Годо взяли на площади, а Луизу. Её задержали во время нападения на участок. Альбер пожалел, что не знает подробностей той стычки.

Они вышли к лагерю. Тапира давно освежевали. Судя по румяной корочке, куски мяса жарились на огне добрый час. Шкуру вывернули и повесили сушиться.

Годо и Миа о чем-то оживленно беседовали. Альбер и не ожидал такого оживления от человека, который вяло рассказывал о своих свершениях и пил самогон маленькими глотками. Подойдя ближе, Альбер услышал, что речь идет о фильмах. Старых фильмах.

Миа сидела рядом с Годо. Наклонилась вперед, легла грудью на колени, прогнула спину. На губах блуждала полуулыбка восхищения. Годо, похоже, её внимание одновременно льстило и смущало. Бросая на Миа долгие взгляды, он энергично ковырял палкой землю между своих ног.

Альбер вернул Миа фотокамеру и присел у костра. Вспомнил вслух как зимой читал лекцию в национальном университете. В большом актовом зале. О правах человека. Больше всего вопросов задавали третьекурсники.

-Твой сын ведь учился на третьем курсе, Годо? - закинул он наживку.

\- На втором, - ответил Годо.

\- Помню, четверо парней со второго курса подошли ко мне после лекции. Расспрашивали про работу Международной Амнистии, - кивнул Альбер. – Лица я всегда запоминал лучше, чем имена. Возможно, я встречался с твоим сыном, Годо. Он немного ниже тебя ростом? Уже в плечах? И у него вьющиеся волосы?

\- Нет, прямые, - Годо смотрел на тлеющие угли костра.

\- Он разделяет их пробором посередине? - продолжал гадать Альбер. Как бы не выглядел мальчишка, главное - заставить отца вспомнить, как он скучает по нему.

\- Сбоку.

\- Точно, - воскликнул Альбер. – Теперь я не сомневаюсь, я разговаривал с ним. Его вопросы были самыми точными и сложными.

Уголки губ Годо опустились. Миа недовольно посмотрела на Альбера. Прости, дорогуша, соблазнять героя будешь позже, сейчас моя очередь, подумал он.

Он осмотрел поляну. Следовало вовлечь в разговор как можно больше людей. 

\- Ни у кого нет перца-чили? – громко спросил Альбер.

Девчонка, стряхивающая листья с крыши палатки, нырнула внутрь и принесла перец. Стеклянная банка из супермаркета, надо же, девочка регулярно выбирается в город. Оценить людей Годо оказалось не сложно. На безумные авантюры, а нападение на тюрьму небывалое событие, обычно соглашались либо новички, либо те, кому нечего терять. Новичка вычислить проще простого: кто в джунглях меньше полугода, чаще смотрит себе под ноги, разглядывает деревья и реагирует на любое движение в кустах. Как Луиза. Те, кто дольше года, к шорохам зверей и вскрикам птиц привыкли так, что не замечают их. Как Сесар и Годо.

\- Моя бабка считала, что перец-чили лечит любые болезни, - Альбер продолжал играть на публику. – Употребляла его вместо антибиотиков, алергетиков, обезболивающего, снотворного и успокоительного.

Несколько парней за соседним костром улыбнулись.

-Думаю, твой сын, Годо, уже зимой понимал, что международные правозащитники с их идеалами, на деле абсолютно беспомощны. Сколько бы докладов о нарушении прав человека они не настрочили, это не уничтожит тайные тюрьмы.

\- Мы взорвали стену самодельной бомбой. Её Фло собрал, - сказал мальчишка с блестящими от жира пальцами и щеками.

\- Ага, - закивал мальчишка с короктим ежиком волос.

Альбер позволил им похвастаться, повспоминать, поболтать. Доесть мясо. И снова взял слово во время перекура:

\- Многие военные недовольны политикой президента Варгаса и Касто.

Небо было еще светлым, но лес начал темнеть, отчего казалось, деревья приблизились и плотнее обступили костры.

\- Среди военных давно раскол, - сказал мальчишка с косяком марихуаны.

-Год назад военные на базе ВВС подняли мятеж.

-Их казнили.

-Генерал Маркус ненавидит полковника Касто.

-Потому что Касто выскочка, а Маркус принадлежит к древнему военному роду.

Альбер и сам принадлежал к древнему военному роду, но в глазах военной аристократии был паршивой овцой как Касто.

-Ссора между Касто и Маркусом началась пять лет назад после смерти Себасы.

Альбер мог бы сказать, что вражда началась раньше, но не стал вмешиваться. Старая военная аристократия никогда не любила Варгаса. Приперся в столицу с кофейных плантаций, потусил с журналистами, коммунистами, демократами, либералами, под флагом партии Реконструкции(скажем нет транснациональным компаниям, иностранному капиталу, создадим благоприятные условия для развития местной промышленности) вошёл в парлемент, а потом запрыгнул в президентское кресло. Умный или удачливый? Харизматичный или пронырливый? Как он кривоногий, смуглый без происхождения с незаконченным образованием завоевал сердце первой столичной красавицы из древнего военного рода, дочери генерала Маркуса? Мария была младше Варгаса на двадцать лет. Альбер бывал у них в доме, видел, что это связала их и правда любовь. Непонятно на чем основанные, откуда выпрыгнувшие нежность и взаимопонимание. Они были совершенно разными - она помешана на искусстве, хозяйка картинной галереи, он недоучившийся адвокат, умением держать нос поветру прорубивший себе дорогу в парламент. Это отсутсвие точек соприкосновения придавало их любви мистический оттенок.

Старая военная аристократия сразу не взлюбила Варгаса - Маркус, старший Лонарди, Себаса. Политическая программа Варгаса лишала их американских поставок военной техники. Самолёты, танки, они носились с этими игрушкам как бабы с украшениям. Они не любили Варгаса, но он сумел перетянуть их на свою сторону. А потом, чтобы старая военная аристократия не расслаблялась, чтоб держать их в тонусе навязал им сотрудничество с выскочкой Касто и паршивой овцой младшим Лонарди.

Так что казнь Себасы была, скорее, не причиной вражды, а её следствием.

\- Все военные стоят друг друга, - мужик с татуировками выпятил нижнюю челюсть и сложил руки в замок, будто собирался остаивать кулаками свою версию.

Отчасти Альбер был с ним согласен.

-Генерал Маркус лоялен президенту, но если президент умрет, он выступит против Касто, - Альбер наконец сказал то, ради чего затевал этот разговор.

Люди среагировали беспокойством. Но пока Альберу большее было и не нужно.

-У генерала Маркуса кишка тонка, чтобы идти против Касто...Почему он до сих пор ничего не сделал... Почему не поддержал свою восставшую базу? Своих восставших людей? Маркус старый трус!

Альбер усмехнулся. Маркус неуклюжий толстый червь, и всегда им был.

Кое-как научился ходить и говорить на парадах и плацах, но остался совершенно неуклюжим в бильярде, картах, шахматах. Именно его неуклюжесть привлекала в Маркусе отца Альбера. Сколько Альбер себя помнил Маркус околачивался в их доме. Лонарди старший выпивал с Маркусом, потому что тот неизменно переворачивал бутылки, стаканы, ронял тарелки и пепельницы. Старший Лонарди любил уродов. Окружал себя ими, создавал их. Если человек рядом не вписывался в его уродское проскурово ложе, Лонарди старший уродовал его. Рано или поздно. Сопротивление бесполезно.

Тем временем разговор о генерале Маркусе от обвинений переметнулся к оправданиям.

-Маркус поддерживает президента, потому что Варгас был мужем его дочери.

-Он дал Варгаса клятву верности в память о своей погибшей дочери.

Альбер мог бы сказать, что за клятвой верности стоит более сложная и грязная история, но сейчас важно было другое.

-Если ли президент умрет, генерал Маркус поднимет в воздух все свои самолеты и разгромит Касто с его тайной полицией и тюрьмами, - Альбер смотрел в глаза людей и искал в них эхо своих слов.

Мужик с татуировками толкнул пацана с выбритыми висками. Кто-то вспомнил неудачные покушения на президента. Десять лет назад в одном из таких покушений погибла жена Варгаса. За время президентства случилось ещё четыре. Парень с крестом поверх футболки сказал, что если планировать убийство президента то, когда он покинет дворец. Говорили, президент будет присутствовать на открытии новой больницы в Гото? Парень с выбритыми висками пренебрежительно махнул рукой. Он точно слышал, что президент будет на финале национального футбольного чемпионата.

-Через три недели годовщина смерти жены Варгаса, - сказал Альбер. - За десять лет он ни разу не пропустил поездку на кладбище в этот день.

Вокруг заспорили, просчитывали маршруты, выдвигали идеи, фантазировали.

Альбер затянулся травой. Сладковатый вкус, душистый дым. Он добился чего хотел, запустил слух. Завтра эхо сегодняшнего разговора разлетится по всему лагерю. И тогда Нандо будет сложно открутиться от предложения, которое ему сделает Альбер.

Луиза сидела с другой стороны костра и играла карманным ножом. Альбер широко ей улыбнулся.

Миа кокетничала с Годо. Ближе к полуночи Альбер утвердился в мнении, что в привычке Годо пить самогон маленькими глотками был смысл – лопоухий герой быстро пьянел. Пьянея, краснел и развязанно по-дурацки улыбался. Будто внутри него слетали гайки, пружины и шарниры, что удерживали его в целостности.

Годо положил руку Миа на плечо, пальцами подцепил лямку лифчика, будто хотел снять его через ворот футболки.

Убедившись, что Миа и Годо вместе отправились в палатку, Альбер встал. Дал на прощание пять Сесару, валявшемуся на земле и рисующему по обкурке руками круги в воздухе. Кивнул еще троим, тем, с кем часто встречался взглядом во время разговора. И ушел.

Альбер двигался между деревьев, - паутина липла ко лбу, о переносицу бились насекомые, кора источала кислый запах гнилых фруктов - когда у него возникло ощущение, что за ним следят.

Под навесом Нандо мигала лампа. Пристегнутая к генератору под лавкой, рассеивала круги света. Больше всего света попадало на руки, кружки и сигареты. Вокруг Нандо сидели двадцать человек, потирали губы, лбы. Во втором круге света метис с желтым лицом и пышной копной волос играл на гитаре. На границе света и тени танцевала девушка в набедренной повязке. В полутьме ее губы, глаза, соски и пупок казались черными как отверстия от пуль. Время от времени раздавались хлопки.

Альбер мог пойти к ним, но ночной преследователь интересовал его больше, чем пьяный Нандо, потому он направился к своем палатке.

По дороге перевернул жестянку с окурками и угодил ногой в яму. Небо мерцало звездами, как переводная картинка, стоило наклонить голову и, казалось, наверху не осталось ни одной чёрной точки.

За палаткой кто-то крякнул, залупила струя мочи о сухие листья, треснула ветка. Под навесом в десяти шагах ходил волнами спальный мешок, из гамака раздавался храп. Усевшись перед палаткой, Альбер не видел стола Нандо, но слышал бренчание гитары и смешки.

Луиза вынырнула из темноты справа. Бледное лицо, расширенные зрачки, будто она закинулась. За компанию? Для храбрости?

Она немного кренилась вправо, как и днем втягивала голову в плечи. Альбер предложил ей сесть.

Она опустилась рядом на мостки. В полутьме он видел переплетение нитей на ее шерстяной шапочке.

\- У меня есть идея, - волнение и наркотик побуждали ее говорить быстро и одновременно поглаживать свои плечи. – Здесь в лагере среди заложников есть Генри, сын Шеннон Элвуд. Помнишь, она пела на приеме во дворце?

Альбер кивнул, рассматривая как опускаются и поднимаются ресницы Луизы. В темноте они почернели и удлинились.

\- Помнишь? Хорошо, - Луиза кивнула самой себе. – Так вот, во дворце я видела кое-что еще. Генри не было в зале, когда Шеннон пела. Он курил траву на веранде и целовался с сыном президента.

Альбер приподнял бровь.

\- Понимаешь? – Луиза смотрела на Альбера с надеждой. – Я видела их вместе на веранде, а потом я вернулась в зал и могу поклясться, что они не вернулись. А это значит, что они отправились в комнату… - она запнулась, – сына президента.

\- Франца, - подсказал Альбер.

\- Они вместе отправились в комнату Франца. Франц отвел Генри к себе. Это значит, что, если Генри вернется в Готу, он снова встретится с Францем. И если Генри попросит, Франц проведет его во дворец, к себе, просто потому что они это уже делали. И тогда… Генри окажется близко к президенту. Его никто не будет подозревать…

\- Почему ты уверена, что Генри захочет во все это впутываться? – Альберу нравился торопливый голос Луизы, нравился ее лихорадочный взгляд. В джунглях человек замедляется. Замедляется время, замедляются мысли.

\- Потому что у Генри нет никого кроме меня, - Луиза потёрла друг о друга ладони и зажала их между колен, будто замерзла.

Альбер коснулся ее руки, не взял ее, сделал вид, что хочет стереть пятнышко грязи. Луиза нервно засмеялась.

Она хочет выбраться отсюда, подумал Альбер. Добрая девочка хочет выбраться сама и помочь заложнику. Не потому ли что ассоциирует себя с ним? Луиза хотела, чтобы Альбер помог ей выбраться.

\- Это правда? То, что ты говорил про генерала Маркуса? Он готов к войне? – спросила Луиза.

\- Война уже идет, Луиза, разве ты не заметила?

\- Если генерал Маркус ненавидит президента Варгаса, почему он до сих пор ничего не предпринял?

Альбер улыбнулся, он не стал рассказывать это Годо и остальным, но Луиза нуждалась в утешении, в особенной истории.

– Десять лет назад Маркус послал автоматчиков убить Варгаса. Но вмешалась судьба, Варгас задержался на работе, а его жена, дочь Маркуса, осталась дома. Люди Маркуса убили ее, а Варгас остался жив.

Луиза вздохнула. Легкий ветерок донес до Альбера дрожь и запах ее сладковатого дыхания.

\- Варгас знает, кто убил его жену?

\- Да, Маркус сам признался ему.

\- Почему?

\- Чувство вины, горе и отчаяние заставили его искать наказания, публичного унижения и смерти. Он решил, что никто не справится с этим лучше чем Варгас.

\- Но Варгас его пощадил?

\- Пощадил, приблизил к себе, став президентом сделал генералом и поставил командовать военно-воздушными силами Лумбии.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что горе и отчаяние со временем проходят, а страх перед публичным унижением растет.

\- Эта история правда? Или ты ее на ходу придумал?

\- Такая же правда, как и то, что я говорил тебе раньше. Тот, кто врет тебе возненавидит сам себя.

Луиза задумчиво всматривалась в темноту. Альбер поднял руку и потянул вверх ее вязанную шапочку. Достаточно медленно, чтобы она остановила его, если захочет. Сначала взгляд ее забегал, потом она задержала дыхание. Но она не остановила Альбера. Ее светлые волосы скатались и вспотели под шерстью. Альбер расчесал их пальцами, помассировал макушку и основание шеи. Когда Луиза закрыла глаза и расслабилась, Альбер наклонился и коснулся губами того, что осталось от ее левого уха. Луиза вздрогнула, отстранилась. Глядя в ее расширенные зрачки, Альбер дотронулся до её щеки.

В конце концов, нежность самое большее, что один человек может подарить другому.

\- Я… - прошептала Луиза.

\- Уходи, пока не поздно, - посмеялся он, ласкал ее шею. Скользнул пальцами от основания волос под ворот футболки.

Джунгли тормозят человека, тормозят время и сознание, растягивают, расширяют и углубляют настоящий момент до бесконечности, пока ты в нем не утонешь. И чем дольше Луиза не двигалась, тем дальше заходил Альбер. Чем больше она ему позволяла, тем больше нежности он чувствовал. Он пьянел от этой нежности. Через час он читал ей стихи Неруды: Моя дурнушка! Где твои соски? Я предпочел бы видеть две луны, венчающие две суверенные башни. Неруду читала ему наизусть Эльза. Учительница гимназии, которая спала с его отцом, когда Альберу было то ли шесть, то ли восемь. Лонарди старший её тоже изуродовал. Моя дурнушка! Ты растрепанный тюльпан.

Стихи насмешили Луизу, и Альбер впервые увидел, как она улыбается.

Во сне Луиза часто вздрагивала и постанывала. Проснулась с криком, выглядела испуганной. Солнечный свет бил в салатовые стены палатки, окрашивая все внутри в отвратительный цвет плесени. Чавканье грязи снаружи оглушало как бой церковного колокола на рассвете. Альбер склонился над Луизой, защищая её от мерзкого и яркого дневного света.

Она взяла себя в руки так же быстро как вчера в лесу. Похоронила растерянность под резкими движениями.

\- Хочешь встретиться с Генри? – спросила Луиза, одеваясь.

\- Не сейчас.

\- Он сделает все, что я скажу, - как заклинание повторила она свои вчерашние слова. – У него никого нет кроме меня.

\- Я тебе верю, - Альбер перехватил ее руку, когда она потянулась за шерстяной шапочкой. – Вернее, поверю, если ты перестанешь прятаться.

Луиза замерла, как испуганное животное в свете фар. Альбер поцеловал ее, сначала в губы, дождался, когда она расслабится, потом в изувеченное ухо.

\- Тебе нечего скрывать. Нечего бояться чужих взглядов. Пусть лучше другие боятся своих тайн, когда смотрят на тебя.

Она кивнула, неуверенно, обеспокоенно.

\- Генри сделает для меня все, - она отчаянно цеплялась за эту идею. Точно так же утопающие цепляются за соломинку, принимая её за спасательный круг.

Девочка отчаянно стремилась вырваться из джунглей. Хотела вернуться домой, обнять родителей и попросить их увезти ее из этой страны. Что может быть естественней в ее ситуации?

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал ей Альбер. - Давай для начала раздобудем завтрак.

Он растегнул молнию на палатке. Мимо прошли солдаты в заляпанных грязью резиновых сапогах. Потянуло запахом жаренного мяса.

\- Я должна проведать Генри, - сказала Луиза.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Альбер.

Она быстро скрылась, и Альбер понял, что Луиза ещё не готова к тому, чтобы их видели вместе. То, что она сбежала к Генри, подтверждало мысль о том, что она чувствовала себя здесь заложницей. Может быть, свободы у нее больше, чем у Генри, но как и он она здесь чужая.

Альбер сходил к реке. Рыбаки притихли при его появлении. Поглядывали в его сторону: кто с интересом, кто настороженно. В лагере мальчишка с выбитыми передними зубами предложил Альберу рис с овощами. Смотрел заискивающе, старался угодить.

Слухи расползались по джунглям. К вечеру в лагере не останется ни одного человека, который не знает бы о плане генерала Маркуса. Альбер дождался реакции Нандо.

К обеду лагерь оживился. Вернулся отряд после нападения на солдатский пост. Притащили трофеи. По пути подцепили Диего Лагомарсино. Крепыш Диего с красным лицом хвастался, что с тремя приятелями сбежал из полицейского участка. Отобрал оружие у охранника и прогрыз себе путь на волю. Двое или трое местных признали в нем гангстера из трущоб перебивающегося кражами, торговлей наркотиками, оружием и шлюхами. Говорили, в трущобах он многих спас от голодной смерти. Глядя, как Диего размахивает руками и плюётся, рассказывая как свернул голыми руками шею полицейскому, Альбер отметил, что Диего обладает дикой первобытной харизмой. Пожалуй, его можно будет использовать, когда придет время.

Нандо пришёл перед ужином. Посвистывал, ухмылялся. Морщина раздражения между бровями делала его похожим на неандертальца, вышедшего на тропу войны.

-Никогда не догадаешься, что я сегодня услышал, - пробасил Нандо.

Альбер улыбнулся, кивнул. Он вел дела с Нандо много лет и знал, как сильно тот не любит перемены. С веток деревьев над головой сорвалась красная птица.

-Слухов всегда ходит много, - ответил Альбер.

-Я не о слухах, - отмахнулся Нандо и жестом велел ему идти за собой. - Я о сводке официальных новостей.

Они вошли в лес, Нандо срезал ветку и принялся обрабатывать её ножом.

-Сегодня с утра по всем каналам только и говорят о том, что ты украл деньги из фонда Франца Варгаса и сбежал. Президент объявил тебя вне закона и даже назначил награду за твою голову.

-И как высока награда?

-Пятьдесят тысяч. Мои люди волнуются и не знают чему верить.

-Люди всегда волнуются и чешут языками, - Альбер вздохнул, самое время потешить самолюбие Нандо. - Но решение принимать тебе. Можешь попробовать заполучить пятьдесят тысяч. Выбрать надежных людей, отправить меня с ними в столицу, попытаться отхватить награду. Но интуиция подсказывает мне, что дело сорвётся, как с Шеннон Элвуд. А можешь, выбрать людей, отправить их со мной в столицу, чтобы убить Варгаса.

\- Сведи меня с генералом Маркусом, - Нандо закурил. - Устрой нам конференцию по скайпу. Сегодня или завтра.

\- Не получится. Он хочет вести переговоры только через меня.

\- Почему? Разве ему не нужна наша помощь?

Альбер рассмеялся.

\- Разве вам не нужна его помощь? Все просто. Вы не доверяете Маркусу. Он не доверяет вам. Я выступаю посредником и гарантом. Я давно работаю с вами и с ним.

\- И какие же гарантии?

\- Дело с фондом, конечно. Для твоих людей деньги на подготовку покушения. Для Маркуса безопасность.

\- Каким образом?

\- Его безопасность в том, что я вне закона. Это значит, что во-первых чтобы избежать тюрьмы, мне придётся изменить закон. С точки зрения Маркуса это значительно снижает возможность двойной игры с моей стороны.

Нандо хмыкнул.

-Во-вторых, если у нас ничего не выйдет, я не смогу утащить за собой Маркуса. Слово генерала ВВС против слова беглого преступника, вора и коррупционера. Понимаешь, Нандо? Генерал Маркус тактик. Давным-давно он выиграл бой, потому что заставил врага пожертвовать самолетами. Он не стал бы связываться с тобой, если бы я не оказался вне закона.

\- Давай по порядку, - Нандо почесал макушку. – Когда вы сговорились с Маркусом, до того, как ты украл деньги или после? Ты украл, потому что таковы были его условия или по собственной инициативе? Или может это у тебя по привычке вышло?

\- Не было никакого порядка, Нандо. Война идет давно. Каждый день в стране происходит сотня терактов. Твои люди и люди из трущоб разрушают дороги, заводы, транспорт, военные базы. Власти просто не успевают латать дыры в инфраструктуре и экономике. Даже если ты получишь награду за мою голову, инфляция сожрет её раньше, чем ты успеешь ей воспользоваться. Так что, нет порядка, Нандо. Есть воронка, в которую нас всех затягивает. И единственный выход из тупика – перевернуть ситуацию полностью. Генерал Маркус давно ненавидит Варгаса. Вы давно боретесь за свободу. Я просто выбрал выгодный для всех момент, чтобы упасть.

\- Почему он выгодный? – Нандо насупился. Порой недоверие, подозрительность превращала его в барана.

\- Потому что освободительная армия получит поддержку военных, - Альбер засунул руки в карманы, перекатился с пяток на носки.

Впервые за много лет его вдохновляли собственные слова. Рядом по стволу дерева взбирались муравьи. Один за другим, ловкие движения лап, необычайно яркие хлопья листьев на спинах.

Цель украшает и облагораживает, ей можно прикрыть прошлые ошибки. Превратить постыдное в предмет гордости. Двадцать лет назад, в Сан-Иглесио, Альбер сломался и поседел. Рассматривая прошлое через призму цели, можно сказать, что после Сан-Иглесио он понял - систему не сломаешь в один день, с ней нужно бороться изнутри и всю жизнь. Выходит, после Сан-Иглесио он остался в армии не из-за трусости и слабости, а ради великих перемен. Отец с детства твердил Альберу, что он слаб. Слаб, нежен, безволен, жалеет себя и порочен. В детстве его пороками были задумчивость и мечтательность, после Сан-Иглесио - выпивка, наркотики, любовники и любовницы. Мне стоило выгнать тебя из армии, говорил отец, но вместо этого отсылал его служить в провинции: базы, военкоматы, склады, присмотр за полицейскими в сёлах на десять домов, перевозка банковских денег, осушка болот и георазведкой. Отец держал его подальше от столицы, чтобы Альбер реже попадал на развороты скандальных газет. Не помогло, он все равно стал любимцем желтой прессы. Угнал вертолёт, купался в фонтане голышом, застукан с мужчиной проституткой, перевозил наркотики, участвовал в забастовке, бросал бутылки с крыши больницы(брехня, старый доктор принимал пациентов в сарае), станцевал и устроил пожар на развалинах церкви. Почему ему все прощали? Почему не выгнали из армии? Почему он не ушёл в джунгли, как многие из тех, с кем он служил в провинции? Почему, в конце концов, отец его просто не застрелил? Он мог, Альбер это знал. И в глубине души боялся. Годами ему снились кошмары. Отец ставил его к стенке, пускал пулю в затылок, пока он спал, вспарывал ему живот штыком, как вспарывали животы крестьянам в Сан-Иглесио. Но его отец слишком любил уродов. Иного объяснения Альбер не нашёл. Любил уродов, потому сохранил жизнь ему и приблизил к себе неуклюжего Маркуса.

И вот теперь благодаря отцовской любви к уродам, Альбер стоял здесь и призывал Нандо изменить мир.

Украв деньги из фонда Франца Варгаса он совершил политическое самоубийство. Двадцать лет назад с другого самоубийства началась Гражданская война. Сенатор Чибас поднялся на трибуну парламента, обвинил правительство и чиновников в коррупции и пальнул себе в висок. Начались забастовки и мятежи, страна раскололась на две части, деревня Сан-Иглесио была всего лишь одним из очагов, но с ними расправились показательно жестоко. После сан-иглесио мятежники бежали джунгли.

Если теперь все пойдёт как Альбер задумал, крови прольётся не меньше чем в Сан-Иглесио. Он придёт к тому с чего начинал.

***

Вечером Нандо устроил общее собрание. Годо притащил Луизу, обкуренного Сесара и еще двоих.

Рассевшись на походных раскладных табуретах партизаны гудели о запертых в тюрьмах родственниках, амнистии, изменение рабочего и налогового законодательства, заморозки счётов президента и справедливых выборах. Надежду подхватили, копировали, размножили.

Нандо предложил людям высказаться и наблюдал за происходящим, сложив руки на груди. Альбер в обсуждения не вмешивался. Не хотел будить в людях подсознательный страх перед предательством, который после двадцати лет войны крепко укоренился в каждом. Пусть они разработают план самостоятельно, он подкорректирует его, когда наступит подходящий момент.

\- Футбольный матч, - Диего вскочил на ноги, переворачивая походный стул. – Я знаю, как все устроить. Все эти знаменитости, футбольные звезды. Они такие же гнилые, как правительство и армия. Они зажрались, зарабатывают огромные деньги. Продаются как шлюхи иностранным клубам. Женятся на королевах красоты, отправляют детей учиться за границу. Скупают вилы в Майами и Европе. Богатые ублюдки! Пора знаменитым бездельниками послужить своей стране.

\- Богатые ублюдки! – поддержал Диего мужик с оспинами на лице.

\- Воры! – крикнул человек с бельмом на глазу.

\- Стоило им разбогатеть, стали презирать тех, с кем раньше ходили в школу!

\- Они считают себя лучше других!

\- Но мы заставим их послужить своей стране, - крикнул Диего. – Похитим их старух-матерей и прикажем зазнавшимся звездам пронести взрывчатку на стадион.

\- Плоха та мать, сын которой не пожертвует ради нее всем, - сказала женщина в розовом топе под камуфляжной курткой.

\- Превратим стадион в минное поле!

Этот план не хуже любого другого, оценил Альбер. Ему показалось, или Луиза смотрит на Диего с ненавистью? А он таращится на ее ухо чаще, чем остальные?

Альбер увидел, как Луиза несколько раз дернула Годо за рукав.

\- Как ты сбежал из тюрьмы Диего? – спросил Годо.

\- Напал на охранника, отобрал оружие!

Послышались одобрительные возгласы и вздохи.

\- Так просто? – прищурился Годо. – Когда тебя арестовали, двести человек из квартала Цветов пришли под стены участка, они требовали освободить тебя, их обстреляли водометами, избили и забрали в тюрьму. Многих расстреляли в первый же день. А теперь ты так легко и просто сбежал.

\- В этом не было ничего легкого, - оскалился Диего. – Меня пытали, морили голодом, не давали спать, и я вот этими руками… - он поднял сжатые кулаки. – Свернул шею такому же болтуну как ты!

\- И кто это видел? Где те, с кем ты бежал? – продолжал давить Годо.

\- Двое погибли, один уехал к родным в Тиса.

\- У тебя нет свидетелей и ты хочешь, чтобы мы тебе верили. Что если ты работаешь на Касто и его полицию? Что если приведешь нас в ловушку?

Люди переглядывались и перешептывались. 

\- Мы возьмем тебя в город, и ты сдашь нас полиции?

\- Может на тебе маячок? – заржал солдат с оспинами.

\- Раздевайся!

\- Докажи, что ты не стукач!

Нандо поднял руки.

\- Предатели... стадион... хороший план, - пронеслось между рядов.

Авторитет и репутация Годо уделывали репутацию Диего на старте. Это было ясно с самого начала. Чего Альбер не понимал, так это, чего добивалась Луиза, снова дергая Годо за плечо.

\- Нет смысла убивать президента, если мы не сможем захватить власть, - сказал Годо.

\- Нужно захватить столицу.

\- Нас поддержат трущобы.

\- Нет, - Нандо покачал головой. - Около столицы две военные базы. Мы не сможем противостоять хорошо вооруженной регулярной армии.

\- Не сможем противостоять им в открытом бою, - сказал Годо. – Но можем захватить атомную электростанцию и пригрозить взорвать её, если военные не будут считаться с нами. Если генерал Маркус или Лонарди нарушат свои обещания.

\- Мы не можем захватить электростанцию. Там повсюду электронные замки. Любой сотрудник одним нажатием кнопки заблокирует здание целиком и поднимет тревогу, - сказал человек без мизинца.

\- Да, но у нас будет пропуск на территорию и ключ открывающий все замки, - возразил Годо, пропуская вперед Луизу.

\- Меня зовут Луиза Гудисон, мой отец ученый, приехал в Лумбию по приглашению президента для модернизации АЭС. Если я вернусь домой, я получу доступ на объект.

\- Мои люди поедут с ней и будут следить за каждым её шагом, - добавил Годо.

Нандо хлопнул себя по колену. Альбер улыбнулся. Ему понравилось, как уверенно девчонка набивает себе цену. Её слова впечатлили Нандо и породили интересный психологический эффект. Она предложила простое решение для сложной задачи. Это придало людям уверенности. Заставило их оптимистично взглянуть на дело в целом. Если атомную электростанцию можно захватить такими малыми усилиями, значит удастся и президента убить, и навязать военным свою волю. Подобное упрощение лежало в основе любой демагогии и техники промывания мозгов. Если мы можем откусить кусок, значит сожрем весь хлеб. Если можем сломать игрушку, значит можем починить. Если постараемся. Если захотим. Если не будет другого выхода.

Пока остальные обсуждали захват электростанции, Годо уже шептал что-то на ухо Нандо. По тому как Нандо посмотрел на Альбера и приподнял бровь, Альбер догадался, речь идет о ещё одном хитроумном плане. Луиза презрительно смотрела на Диего и не собиралась останавливаться. То, что ночью Альбер принял за отчаянную попытку освободить себя и мальчишку-заложника, оказалось частью сложной стратегии Луизы.

Он сказал бы, что девчонка выглядит довольной, если бы она не была так напряжена.

Собрание закончилось за полночь.

Когда все разошлись, Нандо поставил на стол бутылку. 

\- Ты придумал использовать сына Шеннон? – спросил он Альбера, разливая самогон по кружкам.

\- Нет. Как ты видел, я не вмешивался в обсуждение. Не хочу, чтобы меня обвинили в неудаче.

\- Хм, ты говорил с моими людьми о покушении на президента за моей спиной.

\- И это всем пошло на пользу, - Альбер поднял свою кружку.

\- Сделаешь так еще раз, я тебя пристрелю, - Нандо выпил. - Ты знал, что задумала девчонка?

\- Она рассказала мне вчера.

\- А потом вы переспали?

Альбер пожал плечами. Вокруг лампы летали комары. По столу полз рыжий муравей.

\- Луиза говорит, что спасла мальчишке жизнь, потому он сделает для неё все, - Нандо почесал подбородок. – Ты знал, что Генри спал с Францем Варгасом?

\- Нет.

\- Но Франц еще в столице, верно? Не свалил в свою Англию?

\- Франц в столице.

\- Что ты думаешь об этом плане?

Альбер снова пожал плечами. Сын президента вырос в Англии, на родине он чувствует себя иностранцем. Это может подтолкнуть его к Генри. А может, и нет. Альбер слишком плохо его знал.

Конечно, взрывчатку или пистолет бывшему пленнику доверять нельзя. С оружием он распсихуется и запаникует. Ему нужно подсунуть что-то, что выглядит безопасно, привычно и не ассоциируется с убийством.

\- У тебя есть батрахотоксин?

Яд стоил дороже, чем кокаин. И то, и другое индейские племена использовали с древних времен. С шестидесятых годов прошлого столетия мода на кокаин и батрахтоксин распространилась на весь мир. В результате, плантации коки разрослись, а ядовитые лягушки древолазы угодили в красную книгу.

\- Грамм сгодится? - Нандо широко улыбнулся. В нижнем ряду у него не хватало шестых и седьмых зубов.

\- Варгас регулярно принимает кучу таблеток, - Альбер опустошил свою кружку и потянулся за бутылкой. – Я передам таблетки Генри через Луизу, если мальчишка доберется до президентского дворца.

В хитром шпионском плане Луизы всё зависело от случая. Но почему бы не проверить его, пока Альбер и Диего будут готовить нападение на кортеж президента по дороге на кладбище. Он уже решил использовать Диего.

Нандо кивнул.

\- И ещё одно, - Лонарди закурил. – Миа.

\- Что с ней?

\- Я хочу, чтобы она пока побыла у тебя.

\- За неё заплатят выкуп?

\- Нет, - Альбер выдохнул сигаретный дым в рой мошкоры. – Но я не хочу, чтобы она сейчас вернулась в город.

\- Зачем ты её вообще притащил?

\- Навязалась.

\- Или слишком хорошо отсасывала?

\- И это тоже.

***

Две следующие ночи Луиза провела в палатке Альбера. Он не спрашивал её о Диего, она не рассказывала.

Вместо того, чтобы задавать ей вопросы он играл ее именем: Лу, Иза, инопланетные И, За.

Утром третьего дня Альбер, Луиза, Генри трое из отряда Годо покинули лагерь и отправились на восток. Им предстояло выйти к Уила и добираться до столицы по 45-му шоссе.

Альбер познакомился с сопровождением Луизы. Фло в лагере беззлобно обзывал Луизу шлюхой, а она с ухмылкой показывала в ответ средний палец. «У Фло в Гото жена и дочка, - объяснила Луиза в ночь перед выходом, – потому он рвется в город». Второго сопровождающего звали Альба. Луиза сказала, что он родился где-то у моря. В четырнадцать лет видел, как солдаты вспороли живот его отцу и младшем брату, изнасиловали и убили мать, изнасиловали и убили девушку, на которой он собирался жениться. Третьим был Сесар. Меланхоличный наркоман, любящий стрельбу по людям. Таких Альбер повидал немало.

По тому как Луиза рассказывала о своих спутниках, Альбер догадался, они освободили её из тюрьмы и перевязали её раны. Она привыкла к ним. То, что Луиза не нервничала и не испытывала раздражения в присутствии Фло, Альбы и Сесара, говорило так же о том, что она воспринимала свое задание на полном серьезе. Ещё несколько дней назад Альбер скорее бы поверил, что она готова на всё, чтобы выбраться из страны. Как только обнимет родителей, попросит их увезти её. Но наблюдая, как Луиза общается с Фло, Сесаром и Альбой, Альбер решил, она понимает - возвращение невозможно. Догадывается, что когда увидит родителей, они окажутся не теми людьми, каких она помнит, каких любила, а она окажется не той, кого любили они.

А если не понимает, то предчувствует, подсознательно испытывая недоверие к своей прошлой жизни, более ранней и наивной версии самой себя.

В дороге Альбер имел возможность присмотреться к Генри и его отношениям с Луизой. Разговаривала она с ним реже, чем с Альбой, Фло и Сесаром. Зато раздобыла ему чистую одежду и охотно угощала кокаином с ладони. Через пару часов Альбер предположил, что делает она это чаще, чем нужно. Единственной видимой реакцией на наркотик, стало то, что мальчишка часто крутил головой. Осматривался, стоило встретиться с кем-то взглядом, тут же отводил глаза. Судя по тому как он держал впереди руки, цепляясь ими время от времени за штаны, последнее время он путешествовал только со связанными руками. Еще на приеме Альбер заметил, что Генри не отличается спортивным телосложением, теперь он похудел и стал больше сутулиться. На бледной коже рук и лица виднелись пожелтевшие следы от синяков и сеточки потрескавшихся сосудов, как у человека, которого часто били. Не похоже было, чтобы Генри радовался своему освобождению или задумывался о своем новом статусе. Так часто бывает с людьми пережившими плен. Некоторое время они выглядят как расстроенные инструменты. Если подтянуть определенные струны, возможно, Генри сыграет мелодию, которую придумала Луиза.

Темы для разговоров в дороге задавал Альба. Он постоянно прибывал в движении: то рубил впереди лианы, то бросал палки в обезьян, вылавливал под ногами, среди листвы, змей и многоножек. Пытался засунуть паука за шиворот Сесару. Разорвал змею пополам. Вся эта лихорадочная активность сопровождалась болтовней. Иногда Альба пытался разбудить Генри. Когда Генри споткнулся очередной раз, подхватил его под локоть.

\- Нужно быть осторожнее. Выше поднимай колени. В этом нет ничего сложного, - не отпусая локоть Генри, Альба то притягивал его к себе, то отталкивал. – Покажи, как ты умеешь поднимать ноги. Выше, я сказал.

Генри исполнил приказ и поднял правую ногу.

\- Выше, я сказал, - улыбаясь рявкнул ему в лицо Альба. – Да, вот так, как на параде. Еще раз.

\- Что скажешь, Лонарди, сгодится для парада? – хмыкнул Сесар.

\- Отцепитесь от него, - Луиза оттолкнула Альбу от Генри.

\- А что если он упадет? Разобьет лоб или свернет себе челюсть? – лыбился Альба. – Вряд ли сынок президента поведётся на его разбитую морду!

\- Сына президента не его лицо интересует, а его жопа, - заржал Фло.

\- Что правда? Пидоры любят разбитые морды?

\- Заткнись, - отмахнулась от Альбы Луиза. Теперь она держалась рядом с Генри.

Он смотрел прямо перед собой и высоко поднимал колени при каждом шаге.

\- А может президент Варгас тоже пидарас? - Альба поднял указательный палец к небу. – Если его сын любит мальчиков… Я где-то слышал, что эта херня наследственная.

\- А я слышал, что больше всего пидарасов в армии. В военном училище они передергивают друг другу с четырнадцати лет. Старшие заставляют младших отсасывать, – сказал Сесар.

\- Я слышал это что-то вроде недостающей хромосомы, - вмешался Фло.

\- Что-то вроде сахарного диабета у твоей дочери? – Альба подскочил к Фло. – Ей же постоянно хренов инсулин колоть надо, верно? Сколько это стоит вообще?

\- Закрой пасть.

\- Наверное, кучу денег? Где ты их берешь? Подторговываешь наркотой в городе? Карлос тебе отсыпает, да?

\- Отвали, - Фло вяло оттолкнул его.

Альба цеплялся ко всем подряд ради развлечения. Его наезды и наскоки были хаотичны, как и его движения, бессистемны, непоследовательны, он быстро терял интерес к разговору и переключался на новую тему.

\- Что ты сделаешь, когда вернешься домой? Первое, что ты сделаешь? – теперь он крутился вокруг Луизы.

\- Приму ванну с мыльной пеной, - неохотно и натянуто улыбнулась она.

\- И о ком ты будешь мечтать в ванной, когда погладишь себя между ног?

\- Не о тебе, Альба, точно.

Вдали громыхнуло и на миг они замерли. То ли мина, то ли граната. Разговор переключился на минные поля, заминированные тропы. Мода появилась лет двадцать назад. Кто ее ввел? Наркокортели для охраны своих плантаций? Или американцы? До Варгаса на каждой военной базе в Лумбии околачивались американцы: техники, инструкторы.

***

Освободительной армии Нандо принадлежало три из семи провинции в стране. С городками, селами, полями и горными пастбищами.

К пяти вечера горизонт закрыли Анды - волна горных вершин накатила на небо. На склонах этажами стелились леса и пастбища. У подножья - лежал городок. Двадцать домов. Их обитатели жили скотоводством. Четыре машины на все селение. На главной площади рынок соседствовал с церковью. Той самой, на развалинах которой Альбер танцевал и жёг костёр. Три года назад он вложился в её реставрацию. С тех пор местный пастор всегда с радостью встречал его и его друзей и никогда не отказывался припрятать в погребе перед алтарем пару ящиков с оружием или наркотиками. Отцу Хуану было семьдесят лет. Кустистые брови, лысый череп, подслеповатые глаза. В прошлом году Альбер привез ему очки, но пастор отказался корректировать волю божью и стал называть Альбера сыном.

Пока Альбер договаривался с пастором о ночевке, Фло, Сесар и Луиза с автоматами за спинами отправились на рынок. Продавали здесь в основном шерстяную одежду местного изготовления, да обувь сапожника из соседнего городка. До закрытия рынка Фло прикупил пончо, а Луиза вязанную красную шапочку. Альба и Генри сидели на ступенях церкви и пили самогон.

\- В доме свободна одна комната, - сказал Альбер. – Думаю, мы отдадим её Луизе, остальные переночуют в церкви на матрасах.

-А ванная там есть? – спросила Луиза.

Альбер кивнул. Она широко улыбнулась и поцеловала его в щеку.

\- Когда приедет машина? – спросил Фло.

\- Завтра утром мой человек отвезет нас в Гото, - ответил Альбер.

\- Что за человек? – Альба глотнул самогона и икнул. Сидевший рядом Генри прислонился лбом к стене церкви и прикрыл глаза. С самого утра он ничего не ел и заправлялся коксом, не удивительно, что его стремительно развезло от выпивки.

\- Ты доверяешь шоферу? – говоря, Сесар смотрел на горы.

\- Больше чем себе. Ливи, старый полицейский с простреленными коленями, когда двадцать лет назад его сын заболел раком, я оплатил больницу, лечение и похороны.

Пастор Хуан угостил гостей свежим сыром и засоленным мясом. Когда потемнело, Луиза заперлась в ванной и включила воду, Альбер и остальные отправились обживать церковь. Внутри не было электричества - только свечи. В их свете лакированные лавки блестели как сталагмиты в пещере. Чтобы укрыться от сквозняка, тощие, набитые соломой матрасы разложили между лавками.

Генри уснул сразу. Спал он с открытым ртом. Как человек, которому несколько раз ломали переносицу.

Сесар вышел на крыльцо. В доме справа от церкви варили самогон и продавали прямо из окна. Передавая косяк по кругу, Альбер, Фло, Сесар и Альба смотрели, как на улице собираются люди. Десятилетний мальчишка попросил затянуться, Сесар отвесил ему подзатыльник. Мужчина из деревенских рассказал, что мальчишка спер у него на прошлой неделе самокрутки. Завязался разговор.

Безветренная ночь растелила на небе звезды, и прижала пыль к дорогам. Воздух очистился. Ярко светились глаза, зубы, седины людей. Дешевые стекляшки в ушах местных матрон и девиц превратились в драгоценные камни.

Чистый горный воздух и самогон кружили голову, ускоряли кровь.

Перед церковью споткнулся старик, Альбер помог ему подняться и оказался в толпе. Он дотронулся до чьей-то груди. Ему показалось, что такой мягкой и полной груди он никогда не трогал. Он повернулся к женщине. На морщинистом имзожденном лице выделялись лихорадочно блестящие глаза и приоткрытые пухлые влажные губы. Альбер коснулся ее волос и отыскал седые пряди. Этот контраст между пышными формами и первыми признаками старения отобрал у Альбера слова и дыхание. Словно не веря своим глазам, он исследовал руками ее обтянутое тонким платьем тело, трогал обнаженную кожу, давил, щипал, натягивал.

\- Я живу в том доме, - прошептала одновременно старая и молодая женщина. Она как будто танцевала последний танец над пропастью старения. Танцевала, крутя бедрами, притираясь грудью к Альберу, облизывая его шею.

Её дыхание, как и его, пропиталось алкоголем. Стоило им добраться до кровати, её движения замедлились. Он раздевал её, переворачивал на спину и на живот, сгибал, складывал, как одержимый. Будто искал границу, черту между молодостью и старостью. Отверстие на теле, в которое утекает красота и из которого выплескивается старость. А может, чтобы найти эту границу, ему всего лишь нужно было облизать её палец и ощупать языком лунку ногтя, в котором отражалось и то и другое? Может, ее пот был ядом или эликсиром вечной молодости? Гибкое тело - шерстяной нитью, что связывала бытие и небытие, жизнь и смерть?

Когда Альбер вышел утром из её дома, на ступенях церкви его ждала Луиза. Она вскочила на ноги и напряглась, как во время их первой встречи.

\- Прости, - Альбер достал сигареты и сел на ступени у её ног.

По улице бегали курицы. Луиза переступала с ноги на ногу и молчала.

\- Я не обещал хранить тебе верность или жениться на тебе. Не клялся в вечной любви.

\- Что за чушь? – фыркнула Луиза. Раздраженно и обиженно.

\- Я обещал, что буду честен с тобой.

Луиза не ответила. На церкви ожил колокол и напомнил Альберу о бессонной ночи и головной боли.

Ливи приехал в девять. Хромал больше чем обычно и постоянно поправлял сползающие с толстого живота штаны. Кондиционер гонял в машине холодный воздух. Луиза и Генри сели в микроавтобусе около багажника. Сесар, Альба и Фло - между ними и водителем. Автоматы бросили под ноги. Альбер пристроился на переднем сидении и заснул, как только городок остался позади.

Когда он открыл глаза, машина стояла. Над лобовым стеклом нависли ветки. Рядом никого не было. Слева раскинулась маленькая роща, справа просматривалась блестящая на солнце реке. Сесар курил, лежа на песке. Рядом валялись два автомата. Второй, видимо, принадлежал Луизе. Она и Генри топтались у кромки воды.

Альбер выбрался наружу. Было так жарко, что кожа начала чесаться.

\- Не хотел вас будить, босс, - Ливи ковылял со стороны рощи.

\- Что случилось?

\- Говорят, за мостом, - Ливи кивнул на запад, горизонт напоминал засвеченную фотографию. – Проходят армейские учения.

\- Я отправил Фло и Альбу выяснить, - Сесар обернулся и посмотрел на Альбера из-под козырька ладони. – Посмотреть.

\- Хотите пить, босс?

Старик Ливи возил с собой холодильник. Альбер заметил несколько бутылок водки, но выбрал газировку. Присел рядом с Сесаром. Между его босых ступней возвышалась горка окурков.

\- Давай проведем эксперимент, - сказала Луиза Генри. Она стянула джинсы и осталась в одной футболке. – Раздевайся.

\- Я не хочу купаться.

\- Генри, я не прошу тебя купаться, я хочу понять, что произошло.

Он покачал головой и повернулся спиной к берегу. Альбер не видел его лица, зато увидел, как Луиза достала из кармана джинсов веревку. Пока она обвязывала запястье Генри, он не шевелился.

\- Правая или левая рука, Генри?

\- Левая.

\- Какой длины была веревка? – Луиза натянула веревку между собой и Генри и отступила на шаг. – Такая или длинней? Генри!

\- Я не помню.

\- Вы стояли рядом?

\- Да.

\- Так близко? – она стала напротив него.

\- Было темно.

\- Или вот так?

\- Да.

\- Хорошо, - Луиза закрепила другой конец веревки вокруг своего запястья. – Теперь заходи в воду и плыви.

Он сделал, как она велела: погрузился в воду в джинсах и футболке. Луиза держалась рядом, упала на воду и взмахнула руками.

Сесар закурил и усмехнулся, глядя как Генри и Луиза барахтаются. Со стороны это напоминало дурацкую игру. Зачем они связали себя веревкой? Она мешала им двигаться, но Луиза упрямо тащила Генри на глубину. Оба по очереди пропадали под водой, отфыркивались и продолжали барахтаться. Казалось, весь смысл этой игры сводился к тому, чтобы выбиться из сил.

Ливи за спиной Альбера собирал палки.

\- Разведем костер, если придется оставаться на ночь, - пропыхтел он и кивнул на купающихся. – Что они делают?

\- Без понятия, - Сесар пожал плечами.

Наконец Генри и Луиза устали и выбрались на песок. Восстановив дыхание, Луиза села и развязала свое запястье.

\- Видишь? – спросила она. – Я наглоталась воды, хоть там было не глубоко. Я едва могла держать голову над поверхностью, хоть ты никуда не спешил. У нее не было шансов, Генри. Ты убил ее.

Твою мать, подумал Альбер. Нандо сказал, что Шеннон пыталась бежать и утонула? Зачем Луиза внушает Генри, что он виноват в ее смерти?

Луиза повернула лицо к солнцу и прикрыла глаза. Генри смотрел на воду. Альбер подошел к реке и присел на корточки в двух шагах от Генри. Кадык на его шее дёргался, Альбера он не заметил. Это был хреновый знак.

Солнце коснулось шоссе, когда вернулись Фло и Альба.

\- Чувак на дороге сказал правду. В пяти километрах отсюда проходят учения, - Альба бросил автомат на песок и устремился к воде, на ходу снимая футболку и штаны.

\- Что-то вроде игры в пинтбол для новобранцев, - Фло зачерпнул воду и плеснул себе в лицо, смывая пот и грязь. – Думаю, мы застряли здесь до завтра.

Луиза вскочила на ноги и отряхнула песок с ладоней. Генри ни на что не обращал внимание.

\- Лонарди? – Сесар лениво ворочался на песке, забивая очередной косяк. – Ты ведь тоже часто ездил на такие учения? Правду говорят, новобранцев заставляют сутками сидеть в болоте и жрать кузнечиков? Тебя тоже так тренировали?

\- Это называется тренировка на выживание, - ответил Альбер.

\- И ты жрал кузнечиков, когда был новобранцем?

\- Когда я был новобранцем, - Альбер усмехнулся. - Американские морские пехотинцы работали у нас инструкторами. Наряду с тренировками на выживание, учили обезвреживать бомбы и отлавливать террористов.

\- И ты со всем этим справился? – Сесар закурил, выпустил дым в небо. – Я имею в виду, если бы ты, сын генерала Лонарди, вдруг опозорился, провалился, твой отец бы это замял? Правда?

Альбер посмотрел на Сесара. Растрепанные волосы. Песок на локтях и подбородке. Глупая обкуренная улыбка на губах.

\- Сколько тебе лет? – спросил Альбер.

\- Двадцать два, - Сесар прищурился и поднес ладонь к глазам. Только на этот раз солнце было за его спиной.

\- Мне было шестнадцать, когда мой отец послал меня и еще двести новобранцев усмирять мятеж в Сан-Иглесио, - сказал Альбер.

Судя по тому как вытянулось лицо Сесара, он слышал о резне в Сан-Иглесио.

\- Там ты поседел? – усмехнулся Сесар.

Отзеркалив его кривую усмешку, Альбер отвернулся.

\- Серьезно, Лонарди? – теперь голос Сесара звучал как у ребенка, который выпрашивал подарок.

\- В холодильнике есть пиво, салями и ореховый торт, - отмахнулся от него Альбер.

Фло приблизился к костру, который разводил Ливи, поворошил ветки.

Солнце близилось к закату, по реке и небу поплыли чернильные кляксы.

\- Генри, - позвал Альбер. Пришлось толкнуть его ногой, чтобы он услышал и поднял голову.

Подхватив Генри за локоть, Альбер поставил его на ноги.

\- Ты слышал наш разговор? В пяти километрах от нас проходят армейские учения. Если поспешишь, найдешь их до темноты, - на запястье Генри все еще болталась веревка. Альбер отвязал ее. – Все закончилось. Ты свободен. Можешь уйти куда захочешь и когда хочешь.

Луиза, Фло и Альба замерли и уставились на Альбера. Даже Сесар напрягся, и лишь Ливи продолжал раздувать огонь над ветками.

\- Ты свободен, Генри. Ты никому ничего не должен.

Генри растеряно посмотрел на Луизу. Альберу захотелось отвесить ему пощечину, чтобы проснулся, вместо этого он встряхнул Генри. Влажные розовые волосы упали на глаза.

\- Но… - прошептал Генри.

\- Никаких но, ты свободен и никому ничего не должен. И единственное, что тебя должно сейчас волновать - это ты сам.

\- Что ты делаешь, Лонарди? – спросил Фло.

\- Уходи, Генри. Дойдешь до армейской части, назовешь свое имя и они доставят тебя в столицу. Через пару дней ты улетишь домой, - Альбер хлопнул Генри по плечу и подтолкнул к дороге.

\- Ты охренел? – Альба схватился за автомат.

\- Ты не можешь его отпустить, - пролепетал Фло.

\- Генри, - Луиза шагнула к дороге, но Альбер удержал ее за запястье.

\- Убирайся отсюда, живо, - прикрикнул он на Генри.

Альба поднял автомат и навел его на Альбера.

\- И что? Собираешься пристрелить меня? – усмехнулся он.

\- Не тебя, - Альба прицелился в удаляющегося Генри.

\- Только попробуй, - Альбер достал пистолет, шагнул к Альбе и прижал ствол к его лбу.

Сесар вскочил на ноги, но не попытался напасть на Альбера или догнать Генри.

\- Забыл зачем ты здесь? Тебя послали сопровождать Луизу! - сказал Альбер. – Ваше дело электростанция. Остальное тебя не касается. Или я ошибаюсь?

\- Нет.

\- Что нет?

\- Не ошибаешься.

\- Опусти оружие идиот!

Альба сглотнул и подчинился

\- Мы скоро будем в городе, - Альбер оглянулся на Фло и Сесара. – Там нельзя таскать повсюду с собой автомат как в лесу. Так что самое время вам всем научиться сначала думать, потом хвататься за оружие.

Фло вздохнул и посмотрел себе под ноги.

\- Зачем ты его отпустил? – Сесар кивнул в сторону дороги. – Что это значит?

\- Не твоего ума дело, - огрызнулся Альбер.

Луиза подхватила с земли джинсы и быстро натянула их. 

\- Возьми в машине фонарь, - приказал ей Альбер и пошел к дороге.

В небе кружили птицы. Темнота паутиной опутала верхушки деревьев, копотью легла на песок.

Запыхавшаяся Луиза догнала Альбера у дороги. Несколько минут они шли молча по обочине, мимо колючого кустарника.

\- Зачем ты его прогнал? – спросила Луиза.

Река осталась позади, слабый едва различимый отблеск костра напоминал о людях на пляже.

\- Я его не прогнал, отпустил.

\- Я спасла ему жизнь, - Луиза замотала головой. – Он должен был…

\- Ты спасла ему жизнь и решила, что теперь он принадлежит тебе?

\- Нет! Он нам нужен.

\- Нам или тебе?

\- Генри может проникнуть во дворец Он может...

\- Я видел, что ты делала на берегу. Так нельзя. Ты его сломаешь, Луиза. И тогда он будет бесполезен.

Луиза шумно втянула в себя воздух и закусила губу. Она так спешила, что не взяла оружия. Галька шуршала у нее под ногами.

Вместо кустов вдоль дороги потянулась высокая трава. Через пятьдесят шагов линия горизонта приблизилась. Темнота осела на землю. Скоро появятся звезды.

\- Подумай сама, Луиза. Генри не везет с момента, как он приехал в страну. Его похитили, избивали, он потерял мать. Теперь ты внушаешь ему, что он виноват в её смерти.

\- Они связали себе руки, - упрямо сказала Луиза. – Невозможно так плыть. Когда спешишь или боишься, делаешь много лишних движений. Ты сам все видел.

\- И что? Какая тебе разница, убил он ее или нет? Виноват он в ее смерти или нет? Может, тебя больше волнует, кого убила ты?

Глядя вперед, он видел лишь профиль Луизы. Она снова вжимала голову в плечи.

\- Забудь об этом. Каждый из нас кого-то убил. Генри больше не заложник, Луиза. Если мы хотим, чтобы он помогал нам, мы должны убедить его, что он сам выбрал нашу сторону.

Над головой Луизы пролетела летучая мышь. Не включая фонарей, они вышли к мосту. Железные опоры врастали в тёмное дно ущелья. Мерцающие в свете первых звезд перила дугой изгибались над дорогой.

Увидев на мосту человека, Луиза схватила Альбера за руку. Он потянул ее вниз, заставляя присесть.

Человек стоял у перил и смотрел в пропасть. Шаркнул ногой, столкнул вниз камень. Перекинул ногу через заграждение, уселся на него верхом.

Луиза дернулась, порываясь встать, но Альбер удержал ее на месте.

\- Мы должны помешать ему, - быстро зашептала она.

\- Он не прыгнет, - Альбер не сводил взгляда с балансирующей над пропастью фигуры.

В темноте Генри был меньше, худее чем при свете дня.

Ну же, если собираешься прыгать, кретин, сделай это сейчас и избавь нас от проблем в будущем, подумал Альбер.

Генри заерзал, согнул ноги, попытался встать на перила, поскользнулся и скатился на дорогу. Свернулся калачиком и прикрыл голову руками.

Альбер повернулся к Луизе и взял её лицо в ладони.

\- Нельзя долго оставаться на мосту. Если появятся военные, мы станем удобной мишенью, - сказал он, едва не касаясь губами ее губ. – Возвращайся в лагерь, я позабочусь о Генри.

Луиза отвела взгляд. Наверняка, сожалела о своих играх у реки. Если не остановить ее, станет так же бесполезна как Генри.

\- Ты ни в чем не виновата, - Альбер погладил большими пальцами её скулы. – Слышишь, Луиза? Чтобы ты не говорила Генри, он не из-за этого хотел спрыгнуть. Скорее, из-за того, что его мучает похмелье и попустил кокаин.

Альбер улыбнулся. Луиза слабо улыбнулась в ответ. Поцеловав её в губы, он подтолкнул ее. Луиза кивнула, попятилась, сначала на корточках, потом встала на ноги.

Когда она скрылась, Альбер пошел к Генри. На этот раз Генри его заметил. Это был хороший знак. Генри попытался убежать, но Альбер остановил его.

\- Генри, это я. Лонарди.

Альбер обнял его за плечи.

\- Давай уйдем с моста, тут не безопасно, - увлекая его за собой, Альбер заметил, что у Генри кровоточит локоть. Наверное, разодрал, падая на асфальт.

Когда они сошли с моста, Генри била крупная дрожь. Альбер усадил его под деревом в десяти шагах от дороги.

\- Все будет хорошо, Генри, - он опустился рядом и погладил его по голове. Волосы были жесткими от пыли. – Теперь все позади. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

\- Луиза злится на меня, за то что я ушел, за то что разочаровал и предал ее.

\- Ты никого не предавал. Луиза любит тебя.

\- Я убил Шеннон. Я…

\- Ты никого не убивал.

\- Было очень темно. Мы спешили. Я утопил ее.

\- Ты ни в чем не виноват.

\- Ты не понимаешь, мы постоянно ругались. Ругались будто ненавидели друг друга.

\- Твоя мать любила тебя, Генри, а ты любил ее, - Альбер легко надавил ему на затылок. Генри вжался лицом в его футболку и заплакал.

Альбер молча гладил его по спине и волосам, пока Генри не заснул. Его кулаки разжались, но он все еще вжимался лбом в солнечное сплетение Альбера и рвано выдыхал влажное тепло ему в грудь. Альбер вспомнил, что однажды точно так же прижимал к себе умирающего. Он погладил руку Генри, локоть больше не кровоточил. Альбер прислонился затылком к дереву и прикрыл глаза.

Он проснулся задолго до рассвета, волосы Генри щекотали подбородок. Альбер заглянул ему в лицо. Светящаяся бледная кожа. Мечущиеся под веками зрачки. Приоткрытый рот. Альбер улыбнулся. Правда ли то, что сказала Луиза? Она видела, как Генри целовался с Францем Варгасом.

Альбер наклонился и коснулся губами губ Генри. Почувствовал его теплое дыхание, а потом Генри забился у него в руках как раненный.

\- Прости, - прошептал Альбер.

\- Ты…- Генри беспомощно огляделся.

\- Я не хотел тебя напугать.

\- Все в порядке, - Генри отстранился и сел рядом.

Альбер убрал лист с его джинсов и опустил руку ему на колено.

\- Я помню, как увидел тебя первый раз. На приеме во дворце президента, - Альбер заглянул Генри в глаза и увидел там страх. Чтобы успокоить его, он погладил колено Генри. – Ты был в узкой черной рубашке и в брюках со стрелками. Единственный во всем зале в кедах.

Генри неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Единственный с розовыми волосами, - Альбер переместил руку выше, с колена на бедро Генри.

\- Помнишь, нас представили? Я посоветовал тебе попробовать банановый ром.

\- Да.

В предрассветных сумерках глаза Генри были огромными и черными.

\- Ром был хорош, верно?

Генри кивнул и сглотнул. Наверное, он хотел пить. Покидая лагерь, Альберу стоило взять с собой бутылку воды.

Как это происходит в мультфильмах? Спящая красавица полюбит того, кто разбудит её поцелуем? Или первого, кого увидит после пробуждения? Или того, кто даст ей глоток воды, когда её замучает жажда?

\- Тебе неприятны мои прикосновения? – Альбер погладил бедро Генри.

\- Я...

\- Просто скажи, если тебе не нравятся мужчины, - Альбер улыбнулся.

Он играл нечестно: нарочно сбивал Генри с толку и задавал вопросы, на которые он не мог ответить однозначно. Запутавшийся Генри выглядел очаровательно растерянным. Альбер подался вперед и снова поцеловал его. Генри не отвечал, но и не сопротивлялся. Альбер подвинул руку выше, коснулся его паха. Ему показалось или Генри начал возбуждаться?

\- Тебе нравится?

\- Лонарди…

Не позволяя ему возразить, Альбер снова поцеловал его. Не давил, не лез в рот языком. Его возбуждало теплое дыхание Генри, то как он задержал выдох и втянул живот, когда Альбер полез ему в штаны. Генри не мог сказать нет, и Альбер наслаждался своей властью - дрочил ему и наблюдал, как он краснеет, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, довёл до разрядки.

\- Что я должен сделать? – спросил Генри, когда Альбер его отпустил.

Он выглядел напуганным, будто ему не доставили удовольствие, а обещали расстрелять.

\- Ничего, Генри, - Альбер великодушно улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке. – Ты ничего не должен делать.

Он встал, отошел на несколько шагов и повернулся к Генри спиной, предоставляя ему возможность любоваться своей задницей и путаться в догадках. 

Когда он повернулся, Генри сидел под деревом в той же позе, в которой Альбер его оставил. Смущенный и сомневающийся.

\- Мне нужно возвращаться к Луизе и остальным, - сказал Альбер. – Армейская база в той стороне. Думаю, отсюда до неё не больше трёх километров.

Альбер смотрел на Генри сверху вниз и улыбался. Когда Генри заговорил, он сказал именно то, что Альбер от него ожидал:

\- Могу я вернуться с тобой?

\- Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь. Хочешь иди на базу. Захочешь, мы довезем тебя до столицы, высадим, где скажешь, и навсегда распрощаемся. Вы с матерью снимали номер в "Четырех сезонах" или в "Холидей Инн"? Если захочешь, мы отвезем тебя к гостинице. Или к полицейскому участку или к американскому посольству. Как тебе такой план?

Он снова забалтывал Генри, задавал много вопросов, не позволяя сосредоточиться ни на одном.

\- Я не знаю, - Генри провел рукой по волосам.

\- Я хочу пить. А ты?

\- Да, я тоже.

\- Тогда поспешим, пока не умерли от жажды, - Альбер пошел вперед, зная, что Генри пойдёт за ним.


	7. Генри

За двадцать километров до столицы Луиза взяла Генри за руку. Справа тянулось поле выгоревшей травы, слева на горизонте маячила укрытая дымкой свалка. Спереди Лонарди тихо переговаривался с водителем, Сесар дремал, Альба ковырял пистолет, Фло пялился на дорогу.

\- Ты приедешь навестить меня? – спросила Луиза.

\- Конечно, - Генри сглотнул.

Она впервые его о чем-то просила. Он впервые видел, что она боится. Парализована от страха - немигающим взглядом Луиза смотрела на приближающиеся живые изгороди вилл. За одной из них её ждала встреча с родителями.

\- Остановись, - Лонарди нашел нужную виллу без подсказки.

Машина замерла у обочины, тень от забора разрезала салон пополам - накрыла Генри, оставила на солнце Луизу. Она вздрогнула, будто очнулась от сна, порылась в карманах, вытащила пакетик кокаина. Подзарядилась сама и поделилась с Генри.

\- Страшно? - ухмыльнулся Альба.

Фло копнул его по ноге.

Лонарди скользнул взглядом по Генри и посмортел на Луизу. Генри удивился тому, как меняются его черты лица, когда он улыбается. Жесткие морщины у губ складывались в улыбку и лицо оживало. Со стороны улыбка как улыбка, но сегодня утром Лонарди улыбнулся Генри, и на долгую минуту Генри потонул в внимание и тепле.

Теперь настала очередь Луизы позаряжаться от внимания Лонарди. Когда она улыбнулась ему в ответ, её бледные щеки порозовели.

\- Увидимся завтра, - Альба хлопнул Луизу по колену.

\- Пригласи нас на чай и попроси прислугу испечь вишневый пирог, - добавил Фло.

\- Лучше абрикосовый, - протянул Сесар, закуривая.

\- Заткнитесь, - Луиза посмотрела не Генри и поправила шапочку.

Только теперь он заметил, как она криво сидит, и насколько непропорциональной выглядит голова Луизы из-за отсутсвия одного уха. Внезапно Луиза прижала Генри к себе.

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказала она ему и себе. - Не забывай меня.

Охваченный волнением Генри сумел лишь покачать головой. Луиза толкнула дверь и спрыгнула на асфальт. Лонарди единственный вышел ее проводить. Вместо обьятий и поцелуев, он что-то сказал, и Луиза засмеялась.

Глядя как она стоит у калитки, Генри ощутил смесь сожаления и паники из-за того, что не может пойти с ней.

\- Поехали, - сказал Лонарди. Теперь он искал взгляд Генри. Перехватив его, одобряюще улыбнулся.

\- Что думаешь - подкинуть тебя к отелю или к американскому посольству?

Перед дорожной развилкой фургон замер у светофора. Легковышка впереди мигнула красными огнями и сорвалась с места, а Генри все не находил ответа. У него рябило в глазах от проезжающих мимо машин, домов и витрин. Тошнило на поворотах и около светофоров.

\- К отелю, пожалуйста, - наконец выдавил он из себя.

Лонарди продолжал его рассматривать, и с каждой минутой Генри чувствовал себя все неуютнее. Вспомнилось утро, поцелуй Лонарди, его пальцы, забирающиеся под пояс штанов. «Что я должен сделать?», - спросил тогда Генри. И сейчас под взглядом Лонарди он чувствовал нечто похожее: Лонарди сделал ему подарок, одолжил деньги, но рано или поздно услугу придется вернуть.

В центре поток машин уплотнился. Со своего места Генри видел пятна ржавчины на крыше катившей мимо легковушки. Машины еле ползли, а люди на тротуарах обгоняли друг друга. Виляли, обходили по дуге. Их манёвры завораживали, как падающие фишки домино.

\- Ты выглядишь уставшим, Генри, - Лонарди говорил медленно, успокаивающе. – Хорошо бы, ты смог выспаться перед тем, как тебя захотят допросить.

Генри кивнул. «Рано или поздно полиция или полковник Касто захотят тебя допросить, - сказал Лонарди утром. – Не ври им, Генри, расскажи про плен всё, что вспомнишь. Но будь осторожен и внимателен. Упомянешь меня, дашь им лишний повод для подозрений».

Машина остановилась перед главным входом отеля. Над стеклянной аркой развивались флаги. Белый феникс Лумбии на красном фоне в компании звезд и полос.

\- Будь осторожен, Генри, - сказал Лонарди на прощанье.

Генри лишь кивнул. Войдя в прохладный холл отеля, ощутил смятение. Должен ли он был пожелать им удачи? Посмотреть в глаза Альбе, Фло и Сесару? Дыхание сбилось, будто он бежал от преследователей.

Генри подошел к стойке и положил ладони на мраморную поверхность. И тут же сжал кулаки, пораженный тем, как уродливо выглядят его поцарапанные пальцы на фоне прожилок в камне.

Портье разговаривал с женщиной в соломенной шляпе. Когда женщина кивала, поля шляпы трепетали, как крылья бабочки. Несмотря на то, что Генри наблюдал за ними, он все равно растерялся, когда женщина ушла, а портье поздоровался с ним. После неудобной дурацкой паузы он назвал свое имя и промямлил, что снимает номер с матерью и хотел бы получить ключи. Как можно скорей, сейчас, немедленно.

Человек за стойкой рецепции улыбнулся и уставился в компьютер. Пальцы с длинными лунками ногтей забегали по клавиатуре.

\- К сожалению, срок вашей брони закончился. Вы оплатили номер до десятого. - Когда мужчина за стойкой говорил, его челюсти двигались, будто он жевал.

\- До десятого? – Генри понятия не имел какое сегодня число, какой месяц и день недели.

\- Сегодня двадцать шестое. Вы выехали шестнадцать дней назад, - улыбка мужчины стала искусственной, натянутой, вот-вот испарится.

\- Мы никуда не выезжали.

\- Вы освободили номер десятого числа.

Генри покачал головой. Он хотел уйти, но не знал куда. Снова последовала пауза, глупая, неудобная. Пока Генри пытался продумать дальнейший план действий, к стойке подошел мужчина. Блестящие волосы, спортивный костюм. Непринужденно положив на стойку локоть, он широко улыбнулся портье, забрал глянцевую брошюру и свалил.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Генри спросил:

\- Наши вещи. Где сейчас наши вещи?

Мужчина за стойкой раздраженно улыбнулся и снова уставился в компьютер.

\- Так как вы не освободили номер к назначенному сроку, сотрудники нашего отеля вынужденны были поместить ваши вещи на склад. Конечно, вы можете забрать их в любую минуту.

\- Хорошо, - Генри вздохнул. За спиной раздался детский смех. – Я хотел бы забрать вещи сейчас.

\- Паспорт, пожалуйста, - мужчина за стойкой сиял пустой улыбкой.

\- Он был в номере. Паспорт, кредитные карточки. Как только получу свои вещи, покажу паспорт и снова сниму номер.

\- Прошу прощения. Я не могу вернуть вам вещи без паспорта. К сожалению, таковы правила.

\- Ладно, - Генри вздохнул поглубже. – Не могли бы вы пойти на склад, и найти мой паспорт среди моих вещей.

\- Это запрещено. Служащие не имеют права рыться в личных вещах постояльцев. Даже если вещи были утеряны или забыты. Боюсь, я ничего не могу для вас сделать, пока вы не предъявите удостоверения личности.

\- Но мой паспорт на вашем складе. У меня нет денег. Я иностранец. Меня похитили.

\- В таком случае советую вам обратиться в ваше посольство за новым паспортом. Я очень сожалею, сэр.

\- Где находится американское посольство?

\- Это недалеко, сэр. Всего лишь в трех кварталах отсюда, - портье выдал Генри белоснежную визитку. – Рад, что смог помочь, хорошего дня, сэр.

Генри вышел на улицу. Солнце висело над крышей отеля и отражалось в десятках окон напротив, в дисках и зеркалах проезжающих мимо машин и автобусов. Ослепленный Генри ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Воздух в городе по сравнению с воздухом в лесу был тяжелым и горячим, от него першило горло и чесалась кожа. Открыв глаза, Генри огляделся. Нужно было спросить направление. Остановить прохожего, показать ему визитку, спросить. Люди в солнечных очках скользили мимо, разговаривали по мобильным телефонам, ели мороженное, пожимали друг другу руки. Вместо того, чтобы заговорить с кем-то, Генри протискивался через толпу, стараясь никого не задеть. Резиновые сапоги натирали пальцы и пятки - вчера, после купания с Луизой, он напялил их на голую ногу. Широкие джинсы при каждом шаге ползли вниз. Улица и пахла иначе чем лес. Через пятьдесят шагов у Генри закружилась голова от смеси запахов жвачек, духов и выхлопных газов.

Он остановился на перекрестке. Слева банк и почта, справа - дорога в четыре полосы. На углу мужчина в выцветшей футболке продавал газеты. Глядя на растянутый ворот его футболки и грязную шею, Генри наконец-то спросил дорогу.

Когда он вышел к посольству ноги гудели, горло сводило спазмами от жажды. Посольство окружала двухметровая стена. Над стальными воротами висел американский флаг. На проходной сидел мужчина лет тридцати. Его форменную военную рубашку покрывали пятна пота, как полоски зебру. У него были какие-то проблемы с носом, из-за чего он дышал ртом. И пока он разговаривал, Генри наблюдал, как он перекатывает во рту жвачку, слева направо и наоборот. Разговор вышел изматывающим: внутрь Генри пустили после того, как он три раза пересказал свою истори. В маленьком холле посольства гудел кондиционер, по углам стояли горшки с цветами, около ряда железных откидных кресел - кулер с водой. Наполняя первый бумажный стакан, Генри слишком сильно сжал его и расплескал воду. Второй стакан не утолил жажду, но вызвал бурчание в животе. Генри был уверен, что консул, бесцветная женщина сорока лет, больше слушает бормотание его внутренностей, чем то, что он говорит. Иначе зачем она заставила его по кругу пересказывать его историю. Генри впервые так много говорил за последний месяц.

\- Значит, Шеннон погибла, когда вы пытались бежать? Это случилось в лагере повстанцев, которые называют себя Освободительной Армией? - она шевелила губами. На дереве за окном не дрогнул ни один лист. Из прически консула не выбился ни один волос. – Конечно, я выдам вам временный паспорт. Но по порядку сначала вы должны предоставить справку от местной полиции о утере старого.

Охранник, что дышал носом, провел Генри к воротам. Солнце ушло за высотку. На её стенах висели мойщики окон. На небе проступили синяки заката. В предверии вечера за витринами магазинов толпились люди, из машин неслась веселая музыка, с тротуаров исчезала спешка, прохожие двигались медленей и чаще сбивались в группы. К окнам автобусов прилипли дети. Блестящие глаза, всклоченные волосы.

Полицейский участок располагался в двух кварталах от посольства в серой трехъэтажке. В душном узком холле лопасти вентиляторов взбивали застоявшийся воздух. Вокруг мусорного ведра валялись салфетки с жирными пятнами. В глубине здания звенел телефон и щелкали факсы.

Переговорив с полицейским в растегнутой на груди рубашке, Генри оказался в комнате с фанерной дверью и такими же хлипкими шкафами.

\- Я детектив Рамирес, это детектив Гомес, - мужчина лет сорока в криво повязанном галстуке пожал Генри руку.

\- Мы знаем, кто вы. Ролик с вашей матерью показывали по всем каналам. Такая яркая личность. Такая печальная история. Освободительная Армия взяла на себя ответственность за похищение, и выставила президенту счет, - слишком громко для маленького помещения затораторил Гомес. На первый взгляд он был немногим старше Генри, но уже успел обзавестись шрамами на щеке и подбородке. – Шеннон отлично держалась на записи.

Генри пошатнулся. Рамирес предложил ему сесть, плеснул в грязный стакан воды из-под крана. Проржавевшая мойка пряталась в углу комнаты.

\- Для американского посольства мне нужно свидетельство о смерти матери и справка о утере паспорта для себя.

\- Сочувствую вашей утрате, - Гомес присел напротив Генри.

За его спиной Рамирес запустил компьютер и попытался собрать в стопку бумаги на столе. Несколько листов спланировали на покрытый потрескавшимся линолеумом пол. Одной рукой набирая на клавиатуре, второй Рамирес достал мобильный телефон.

Генри не слышал, с кем и о чем он говорит, потому что Гомес сыпал дурацкими бессмысленными вопросами.

Значит вас похитили, когда вы возвращались с приема? По пути в отель? Между четырьмя и пятью утра, верно? Похитители сразу увезли вас в джунгли или держали где-то в городе? Что вы запомнили? Как долго вас везли?

Машины за окнами участка включили ближний свет.

\- Принтер не работает, - тяжело навалившись на стол, Рамирес поднялся на ноги. – Сейчас вернусь.

Он вышел и оставил дверь приоткрытой. 

\- Вы знаете, где снимали видео, на котором ваша мать зачитывает требования к президенту? – Гомес подался вперед и постарался перехватить взгляд Генри. - Это было еще в столице или нет? Где вас держали? Можете описать дом? Или комнату? Сколько часов прошло после похищения до записи видео?

Глаза у Гомеса были мутные, черные зрачки плавали в желтых белках, как гусеницы в банке со спиртом. Гомес не моргал, или Генри так только казалось? Он потер виски, голова кружилась, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Генри не помнил, когда ел последний раз. Действие кокаина, которым его угостила несколько часов назад Луиза, закончилось.

Из коридора донеслись голоса. Генри узнал голос Рамиреса, а потом на пороге появился Франц Варгас. Он шагнул в комнату, пожал руку Гомесу, и повернулся к Генри.

Непонятно почему Генри вскочил на ноги. Франц не просто пожал его пальцы, но и вцепился в локоть второй рукой. Сжал бицепс, плечо. Он как будто ощупывал его. Руками, а еще больше взглядом. Встревоженным и обеспокоенным, несмотря на улыбку и ровный голос.

\- Генри, я рад, что ты жив. Рад, что ты на свободе.

Интересно, своего отца на приеме он поздравлял таким же спокойным голосом?

\- Рамирес мне позвонил. Сказал, у тебя проблемы с документами и посольством.

Генри покосился на обмахивающегося распечатками Рамиреса. Это справка о смерти Шеннон?

Словно прочитав его мысли, Франц обернулся к Рамиресу, забрал бумаги и передал их Генри.

\- Я отвезу тебя в посольство, потом в гостиницу.

\- Почему? – спросил Генри. Ощущения были такими, будто карусель крутилась слишком быстро, и он просил ее остановить.

\- Потому что у тебя нет в городе друзей и знакомых, к которым ты мог бы обратиться за помощью.

\- Я хотел бы задать еще несколько вопросов, - Гомес вскочил на ноги.

\- Не сейчас, - оборвал его Франц. – Пришлите вопросник завтра в отель. 

Так просто? Генри посмотрел на кивающего болванкой Гомеса. Он бы так же кивал, если бы Франц приказал ему отправить Генри в тюрьму? Луиза сказала, полицейские забрали её с улицы, оглушили, закинули в фургон, заперли в камере. А когда она назвала свое имя, спросила, за что ее задержали, они сломали ей пальцы.

Франц пожал руку Рамиресу и остановился около дверей.

\- Генри, - позвал он.

Наверное, он привык, чтобы его слушались. Генри взглянул на справки о смерти матери и утере паспорта и вышел в коридор, не прощаясь с полицейскими.

\- Посольство закроется через сорок минут, - Франц посмотрел на часы.

Большими шагами он пересек коридор и холл, придержал для Генри дверь на выходе. Снова ощупал взглядом с головы до ног. И улыбнулся довольный результатом.

\- Почему Рамирес позвонил тебе? – спросил Генри, когда Франц открыл перед ним дверь новенького «фольксвагена».

\- Потому что я просил полицию связаться со мной, если появятся новости о тебе и Шеннон, - Франц смотрел на дорогу.

Аккуратно отчалил от обочины и влился в поток машин. В свете уличных огней белая футболка Франца как будто светилась. Он весь светился. Чистая одежда, аккуратно подстриженные вьющиеся волосы, идеально ровный загар, идеально выбритые щеки.

Генри чувствовал что упускает что-то важное, но никак не мог собраться с мыслями.

Они оставили машину в десяти шагах от посольства. Франц вел переговоры, Генри оставалось лишь кивать и вовремя протягивать консулу документы. 

Она поджала губы, выразила соболезнования. Временный паспорт мало чем отличался от полицейской справки. Франц улыбался и всем тряс руки.

\- Ты знал, что Освободительная Армия предложила твоему отцу выкупить мою мать? – спросил Генри, когда они отъехали от посольства.

\- Конечно. Об этом знали все. Они выгрузили видео с требованиями на ютуб, - Франц посмотрел на Генри и не заметил светофор. Вместо того, чтобы остановиться на красный, вкатился на перекресток и резко ударил по тормозам в шаге от синего «Вольво».

Генри уперся руками в приборную панель и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоить бешенно колотящееся сердце. Он что теперь на любое резкое движение будет реагировать прединфартктным состоянием?

\- Прости. Я осел, - Франц больше не отвлекался от дороги. – Я с самого начала следил за ходом переговоров и присутсвовал при подготовке обмена.

\- Почему обмен не состоялся?

\- Они просили освободить сотню политзаключённых, раскиданных по разным тюрьмам. Некоторых уже не было в живых, - глядя на дорогу, Франц крепче стиснул руль. Навстречу, сигналя, пронесся кабриолет.

Не было в живых, повторил про себя Генри. Луиза говорила, что просидела несколько часов в одной камере с мертвой девочкой. У нее была кровь на губах. Она умерла, потому что ее избили, бросили в камеру и забыли о ней. А еще Луиза видела, как заключённых убивли выстрелом в затылок.

\- Когда мы собрали всех заключённых и приготовили списки погибших, мы связались с террористами. Мой отец хотел поговорить с Шеннон. Он согласился на обмен, но хотел убедиться, что она жива. После появления видео прошла неделя, террористы стали юлить и тянуть время. Через несколько дней выслушивания их отговорок мы поняли, что Шеннон мертва. Я спрашивал о тебе, пытался договориться об обмене, но тот, кто выходил на связь, не мог ответить ничего определенного, он был всего лишь пешкой. Он ничего не знал. После смерти Шеннон они просто морочили нам голову.

На стоянке отеля между машинами лавировала пьяная парочка. Он в смокинге, она в блестящем коротком платье. Оба одинаково визгливо смеялись.

\- Мне очень жаль, Генри, - выбравшись из машины, Франц не сводил с него взгляда.

Чего он хочет? Чего ждет? Может, расчитывает, что Генри скажет: все в порядке, не парься, я все понимаю. Или решил, что Генри при нем начнет оплакивать мать? Или может, Франц хочет послушать, каково это сидеть на привязи под деревом как обезьяна, которой нельзя даже слово произнести без разрешения?

Генри устал и тратил все силы, чтобы удержать равновесие. Когда он вошел в холл, он подумал, что в списке тех, кого просила освободить Освободительная Армия вполне могло стоять имя Луизы. Она сказала, что её арестовали во время акции протеста. Так ведь люди становятся политическими заключёнными?

За стойкой рецепции их ждала большеглазая девушка с шелковой косынкой вокруг тонкой шеи. Голос ее был таким же нежным, как шелк косынки. Улыбаясь то Францу, то Генри, она позвонила по телефону и явился сутулый прыщавый парень. По застеленному ковром коридору он провел их к лифту. Кабина с обитыми зеркалами стенами спустилась в подвал. Внизу пахло хлоркой. За одной из железных дверей в картонных коробках хранили оставленные постояльцами вещи.

\- Я помогу, - Франц взял коробку побольше и первый вернулся к лифту.

В холле, усевшись в мягкие кресла, они перевели дух. Генри открыл коробку, среди маминых косметичек нашел паспорта и портмоне с кредитками.

Постукивая одной из карточек по стойке рецепции, он попросил номер. Девчонка предложила трехкомнатный люкс или одноместный номер с видом на площадь Боливара. Генри выбрал одноместный и отдал кредитку в руки с голубыми ногтями.

\- Просите, - сказала через секунду девушка. – Оплата не проходит.

Видимо, Франц, хоть и сидел около коробок, внимательно следил за происходящим, он тут же оказался рядом с Генри и протянул ему портмоне. Они попробовали другие карточки, но ответ был все тот же.

\- Карта заблокирована, обратитесь в местное отделение вашего банка.

\- Кажется, я догадываюсь в чем дело, - сказал Франц. – Банки могут принять решение заблокировать карточку иностранца, если он официально считается похищенным.

\- Возможно, дело в этом, - девушка сложила руки на стойке – правая накрыла левую. – Мне очень жаль.

За её спиной раскинулся город. Над головой лампы впились в подвесной потолок.

\- Переночуешь в моем номере, завтра утром съездим в банк и все уладим, - решил Франц.

\- Я не хочу ночевать в твоем номере, - сказал Генри раньше, чем успел подумать. За окном повисла темнота, время от времени ее разрезали всполохи фар.

\- Генри, в моем номере две отдельные комнаты. Сейчас ночь. У тебя нет денег. Нет знакомых в городе. На улице оставаться опасно, - Франц говорил спокойно и медленно, будто уговаривал ребенка.

Генри возненавидел его за это. Возненавидел кредитки и паспорт, который все еще мял в руках. Возненавидел картонные коробки в холле гостинцы. Почему он чувствовал себя униженным из-за того, что кто-то сложил его вещи в картонную коробку? Потому что это сделали без его согласия и против его воли. Последнее время всё, что случалось с Генри, происходило без его согласия и против воли. Генри охватила ярость - способность злиться на похитителей ему давно отбили, и он злился на проклятые коробки. Словно проверяя границы своей свободы, он подошел к коробкам и копнул ближайшую ногой.

\- Господин Варгас вам оставили пакет, - пропела девушка за его спиной. – Принесли три часа назад.

\- Спасибо.

Франц оказался рядом с Генри.

\- Я возьму, - не заглядывая в конверт, он бросил его поверх коробки, подхватил её и шагнул к лифту.

У Генри снова колотилось сердце. Он снова чувствовал себя беспомощным, будто его пристегнули цепью к дереву. Подняв вторую коробку, он вошел в лифт за Францем. Из динамика под потолком лилась приглушенная классическая музыка. В зеркальных стенах отражались картонные коробки.

\- Почему ты живешь в гостинице? – спросил Генри.

\- Мне нужно было чуть больше свободы, - Франц пожал плечами, коробка в его руках дернулась, конверт на ней съехал вправо.

После всплеска злости на Генри накатила аппатия. Он снова чувствовал головокружение и тошноту. Чтобы отогнать их, смотрел на мигающие цифры. Они проехали семь этажей в молчании. Дверь открылась в застеленный палацем коридор со свисающими со стен лилиями-светильников.

\- Генри, - Франц не торопился. Замер посреди коридора, подбирая слова. Впервые после встречи в полицейском участке, он тормозил и мялся. – Почему ты не хотел ночевать в моем номере?

Какого хера он спрашивает? Какого хера смотрит в сторону, будто ему неудобно? 

\- Я хотел остаться один! – выкрикнул Генри. Он не помнил, когда последний раз его оставляли одного.

Франц кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места. Позолоченные цифры пялились на них с дверей номеров.

\- Я все понимаю, Генри, - тихо произнес Франц. – В номере две комнаты, обе запираются на ключ. Я не буду тебе мешать. Мы не увидимся до утра. Если ты подумал, что из-за того, что между нами было…

Теперь Франц смотрел ему в лицо, избегая встречаться взглядом, разглядывал его пожелтевшие синяки. Генри инстинктивно втянул живот, вспоминая прикосновения Лонарди.

\- Между нами ничего не было, - выдавил он из себя.

Франц снова кивнул и открыл дверь в номер. Он стоял на пороге, давая время Генри пройти через узкий коридор в гостинную и осмотреться. Закрыл дверь, лишь когда Генри повернулся к нему. Франц держал дистанцию, понял Генри. И тут же сердце снова заколотилось в груди. Так громко, что его вполне можно было услышать в тишине комнаты. Слышал ли его Франц? Сейчас? Ранее в машине?

Впервые Генри задумался о том, как выглядит со стороны. Конечно, Франц прав, он выглядит растерянным и испуганным. Чтобы сбиться с этих мыслей, Генри присел на диван и стянул сапоги. Теперь Франц пялился на его окровавленные ноги: он слишком долго ходил в резиновых сапогах на босу ногу сегодня.

Молча Франц открыл дверь в спальню и ванную, положил перед Генри на стол ключи – от комнат, от номера.

\- Пойду добуду нам еды, - теперь Франц звучал так же уверенно как в участке. – Чего бы ты хотел?

Генри удивленно моргнул.

\- Здесь есть ресторан наверху, готовят блюда местной, американской и европейской кухни.

\- Мне все равно.

\- У них есть пицца, шницель, немецкое пиво, устрицы, - Франц нес чушь и пятился к двери – Ты больше любишь острые или сладкие соусы? Ешь рыбу? Потому что, как по мне, рыба здесь лучше всего. Холодная, запеченная, копченная. Ты пробовал местную копенную рыбу?

\- Я пробовал только местный ром, - сказал Генри. – Но пусть будет рыба.

Франц улыбнулся и посмотрел на часы.

-Вернусь через полчаса, нормально?

Генри кивнул. И только когда Франц вышел за дверь, он понял, что еду можно было заказать из номера. Франц специально дает ему время, полчаса в одиночестве, принять душ, разобрать вещи. Генри посмотрел на ключи от комнат, полчаса, чтобы решить, хочет он вместе с Францем поужинать или нет.

Смыв с себя грязь и втиснувшись в чистую, но пропахшую складом одежду, Генри понял, что единственное, чего он сейчас хочет - это лечь и закрыть глаза.

В спальне стены покрывали шелковые карамельные обои, карамельный пушистый ковер застилал пол, карамельное покрывало - широкую кровать. Генри закрыл дверь на ключ и упал на подушки. Внутри все дрожало, перед глазами мелькали городские здания.

Он заснул мгновенно, как сознание потерял, ночью несколько раз просыпался от страха. Ощупав мягкие подушки, снова проваливался в сон. Перед рассветом ему приснилось, что он стоит на поляне. Слева и справа такие же заложники, как он. Боевики Освободительной Армии сталкивали их головами, гадая скольких получится уложить одной пулей. Когда Анхель приставил пистолет к виску Генри, он проснулся и сел на кровати.

Окно закрывали тяжелые шторы. Лезвие света прорезало между ними тонкую щель. Белый шрам упал на кровать, задевая ноги Генри.

За стеной громыхнуло, и Генри задержал дыхание. Полковник Касто и его тайная полиция, они могут забрать тебя с улицу, могут прийти в твой дом и вытащить тебя из кровати, вспомнил Генри слова Луизы. Рано или поздно они захотят тебя допросить, сказал Лонарди.

Встав с кровати, Генри открыл дверь.

\- Прости, что разбудил, - Франц пытался поднять с пола настольную лампу. Он сидел на диване с ноутбуком. Похоже, зацепил лампу локтем.

\- Ничего, - Генри направился в ванную, чувствуя, что Франц следит за каждым его движением.

Франц заметит мятую футболку и джинсы Генри, поймет, что он спал одетым.

В ванной Генри посмотрел на себя в зеркало и усмехнулся. Он не узнавал себя. Отвык смотреть в зеркало, отвык думать о том, как выглядит. Не помнил зачем когда-то покрасил волосы в розовый цвет. И тем более не помнил, что, как и почему у них случилось с Францем.

\- Они прислали вопросник из участка? – спросил Генри, вернувшись в комнату.

\- Что? – Франц поднял взгляд от ноутбука.

\- Вопросы насчет моего похищения. Вчера в полицейком участке ты сказал Гомесу, что он может прислать их в отель. Что я могу ответить на вопросы письменно, на расстоянии, меня не будут допрашивать.

\- Да, конечно. Никто не будет тебя допрашивать. Вопросы. Наверное, их принесет курьер в середине дня. Спросим потом на рецепции.

Принесет курьер, мысленно повторил Генри и посмотрел на конверт, который лежал рядом с Францем.

\- Который час? – спросил Генри в горле вдруг пересохло.

\- Девять, - Франц закрыл ноутбук. – Хочешь позавтракать в номере, в ресторане или в городе?

\- Когда открывается банк?

\- В восемь, - Франц нашел около дивана свои кроссовки и принялся надевать их. – Я отвезу тебя. Помогу с формальностями.

Пока он возился со шнурками, Генри рассматривал его коротко стриженный затылок и сбившиеся, разлохмаченные вьющиеся пряди на макушке. Он испытал что-то похожее на благодарность, за то, что Франц не морочит ему голову болтовней о еде или еще какой чепухе.

\- Я купил пластыри вчера, - Франц встал на ноги, крутанулся на месте и выловил аптечную упаковку из под желтого конверта. – Для твоих ног.

Генри посмотрел вниз. Он стоял босиком, поджимая пальцы, на ковре там, где он вчера снял сапоги виднелись капли крови. Сегодня лопнувшие мозоли покрылись коркой.

\- В коробках ведь есть удобная обувь? – Франц тоже смотрел на его ноги. – Если нет, мы можем заехать в супермаркет.

\- Все есть, - оборвал его Генри и вернулся в свою комнату.

Дверь он закрывать не стал, пока возился с пластырями, носками и кроссовками видел тень Франца. Судя по её движениям Франц рассхаживал по комнате и кусал ноготь.

Они спустились в лифте вместе с парой туристов. Женщина в джинсовом комбинезоне разглядывала себя в зеркале, мужчина в пляжных шортах таращился в телефон.

В холле пара присоединилась к группе туристов. Шесть человек жевали жвачки и шуршали рекламными проспектами. Перед входом в отель, заслоняя собой город стоял двуъэтажный серебристый автобус.

\- Подожди здесь, - Франц резко остановился. – Всего минуту. Надеюсь, ты пьешь кофе из автомата.

Прежде чем Генри успел ответить, он метнулся к стойке рецепции. Туристы высыпали на улицу, и Генри увидел в холле еще двоих человек. Двое мужчин сидели в креслах. Похожая одежда, похожие застывшие позы с журналами на коленях и одинаково нечитаемые выражения лиц.

\- Держи, - Франц протянул Генри бумажный стаканчик. – Единственный кофейный автомат во всем отеле. Политика гостиницы – дорогим гостям не пристало пить бурду из автомата.

Мужчины в кресле одновременно опустили взгляды, оба притворились, что читают расстеленные на коленях журналы.

\- Прости за задержку, но в Лондоне я всегда пил кофе с автоматов, если не выпью, засну за рулем, - Франц уверенно пошел вперед, и Генри последовал за ним через двери-вертушки на парковку, между блестящими на солнце машинами.

В «Фольксвагене» Франца было душно, пахло новой мебелью. Сделав большой глоток кофе, Франц запустил мотор и кондиционер.

\- Я взял машину на прокат, - неизвестно зачем пояснил он, минуя шлагбаум.

Охранник в серой форме и кепке вытянулся около будки по стойке смирно. На боку у него сидела кобура с пистолетом. Интересно, возвращаясь к родителям, Луиза захватила с собой оружие? Интересно, есть ли оружие у Франца. Генри поерзал на сиденье. Хотел бы он обзавестись оружием? Почувствовал бы с оружием себя в большей безопасности? В джунглях все ходили с автоматами. Пожалуй, люди без оружия - самое непривычное на городских улицах.

На проспекте Боливара дорогу разделяла длинная клумба. Красные и голубые цветы дрожали на ветру. То здесь, то там валялись бумаги и одноразовые стаканы. На углу висели рекламные плакаты кинотеатра размером с туристический автобус. Над городом шумел вертолёт. Когда Франц повернул на узкую, выложенную брущаткой улицу, Генри увидел Национальный банк. Большая красная вывеска, белокаменный фасад и ступени перед главным входом. У их подножия расхаживали полицейские, обвешанные автоматами, дубинками, пистолетами и рациями. Генри насчитал семь человек, пока Франц искал, где припарковаться.

Выйдя из машины, он отправил пустой бумажный стакан в урну и повернулся к Генри. Вынул стакан из его рук и проследил за его взглядом. Генри рассматривал паркующуюся в десяти шагах от них черную машину. Близнецы вылезли из салона, одинаковым жестом подтянули джинсы и одновременно уставились на витрины. Теперь Франц тоже их заметил. Скривился, или Генри так только показалось? Стоит ли Генри сказать Францу, что за ними следят? Стоит ли это обсуждать с Францем?

Генри осмотрел залитую светом площадь. По краям яркие витрины, между ними катались на велосипедах дети, прогуливались пожилые пары.

Нет, пистолет не помог бы Генри почувствовать себя в безопасности. Нет, ему не стоит говорить с Францем о слежке. Он широко шагает, высоко поднимает подбородок и привык, чтобы его слушались. У него все схвачено. Франц помахал рукой охранникам банка. Его все знают.

На ступенях банка Франц пожал руку усатому охраннику. Перед массивными дверьми пропустил Генри вперед. Подавленность Генри от этого почему-то только усилилась.

Высокий потолок внутри банка напомнил Генри о театрах и концертных залах. Яркие лампы походили на прожектор, при свете которого террористы снимали видео с Шеннон. Или прожектор только казался Генри яркими, потому что он был последним, что Генри увидел, перед тем как потерял сознание от боли?

У окошек крутилась женщина в красном платье и семья с детьми на руках. Вслед за Францем Генри пересек большой зал по диагонали и остановился перед мужчиной в костюме. Пятки вместе, носки врозь, как у заправского танцора. Усы щеточка и запах дорого одеколона.

\- Очень раз вас видеть, господин Варгас, - сияя белоснежным оскалом, он потряс руку Францу. - Я получил ваше сообщение. Господин Леонард ждет вас. 

Улыбаясь, Франц быстро представил Генри. «Усы щеточка» потряс его руку не менее энергично.

Леонард оказался пухлым, обильно потеющим и быстро краснеющим человеком лет сорока. У него был кабинет с большим окном и настоящими пальмами по углам. 

\- Как дела, Леонард? – приветсвовал его Франц. – Как жена, как дочь?

\- Спасибо, хорошо, обе сейчас отдыхают на Мальдивах.

\- Это мой друг Генри Элвуд. Генри, это мой двоюродный кузен Леонард, управляющий Национального Банка.

Леонард довольно лыбился, выслушивая просьбу Франца проверить и разблокировать счета Генри, лыбился, опускаясь на стул и садясь за компьютер.

\- Как долго пробудешь в Лумбии, Франц? – спросил Леонард, порхая пальцами по клавишам.

Франц развел руками и указал Генри на кресло, сам присел на подлокотник пустого кресла рядом. Глядя свеху вниз на блестящую от геля или лака макушку Леонарда, Фрац бомбордировал его вопросами. Как быстро можно разблокировать заблокированный счёт? Какова процедура? Как проверить баланс средств на счету? Как связаться с распорядителем завещания Шеннон?

Оказалось, чтобы разблокировать счёт Генри нужны были всего лишь его подпись под заявлением, копия паспорта и отпечатки пальцев, на всякий случай, для международной проверки. Когда с этим было покончено, Генри узнал, что доступ к счёту получит в течении дня. Отдал банку теперь бесполезные кредитки Шеннон. В отдельной комнате с видом на пешеходную зону, Генри поговорил по скайпу с адвокатом Шеннон и узнал, что она завещала свое состоянии театрами и фондам.

\- Сожалею, Генри, - сказал адвокат, Генри посмотрел на двух мужчин, курящих недалеко от входа в банк. Они даже руки с сигаретой ко рту подносили одновременно. - Ты можешь оспорить завещание в суде, когда вернёшься.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Франц, когда Генри вышел.

\- Да.

\- Спасибо, Леонард, - Франц пожал руку кузену, похлопал его по плечу. – Прекрасно выглядишь. Передавай привет жене и дочери.

\- Ты тоже прекрасно выглядишь, Франц. Будешь еще в стране на следующие выходные, приезжай на празднование годовщины нашей свадьбы.

\- Сколько лет прошло?

\- Пятнадцать.

\- Надо же.

\- Ты был на нашей свадьбе с матерью и отцом. У меня есть фотография, - сказал Леонард. – Тебе было пять. Во время венчания твоя мама взяла тебя на руки, потому что во дворе церкви ты разбил колени.

\- Ни черта не помню, - покачал головой Франц.

\- Правда-правда. Специально найду фото вечером и скину тебе на телефон.

\- Это будет здорово.

\- Ты был ангелочком. Разбил колено, орал, но как только орган заиграл, затих.

\- Серьезно?

\- Да. В следующее воскресенье мы снимает пятизвёздочный отель на побережье. Будем тебе очень рады.

\- Спасибо, Леонард.

То, как быстро испарилась улыбка Франца, когда он повернулся к Леонарду спиной, натолкнуло Генри на мысль, что дружелюбие сцены и теплота воспоминаний были наигранными.

\- Все в порядке? – снова спросил Франц, когда они отошли от кабинета Леонарда.

Генри кивнул. Он хотел поскорее выйти на воздух, но Франц свернул в очередной коридор, перепрыгивая через ступени, взбежал по лестнице и толкнул стеклянную дверь. Стараясь не остать от него, Генри запыхался.

\- Добрый день, господин Варгас, - девушка на высоких каблуках посторонилась, пропуская их в зал, разделенный перегородками на рабочие ячейки. Слева и справа гудели компьютеры, пищали факсы и щелкали принтеры. Несколько служащих повернули головы в сторону Франца, когда он промчался по проходу и толкнул дверь забранную жалюзи. Почему он так спешит? Или это Генри за время плена отвык от движений и быстро выбивается из сил?

\- Привет, Мигель!

Посреди кабинета стоял огромный стол. Размеры подчеркивали его блестящую пустоту. Над пустотой островом возвышался плоский монитор с большим как у телевизора экраном.

\- Как дела? Как скачки? Какое место заняла наша лошадь? – обогнув стол, Франц оказался рядом с мужчиной средних лет с серым лицом и мешками под глазами.

\- Третьей, - Мигель встал навстречу Францу и протянул ему руку.

Вместо того, чтобы пожать ее, Франц достал из заднего кармана джинсов конверт и положил его во внутренний карман пиджака Мигеля.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты сделал для меня еще одну ставку, - он похлопал Мигеля по карману. – Мне нужно воспользоваться твоим компьютером.

\- Но…

\- Здесь десять тысяч, - Франц снова хлопнул Мигеля по груди. – На этот раз мы обязательно выиграем. Как и договаривались: двадцать процентов мои, восемьдесят - твои.

Мигель уставился на Генри и несколько раз моргнул.

\- Не волнуйся, - успокоил его Франц. – Это мой друг. Он тоже любит скачки. Генри, присядь, пожалуйста.

Только теперь Генри осознал, что хлопает глазами так же как Мигель. Не понимая, что творится, он опустился в кресло, вытянул ноги и решил, что ему плевать на происходящее.

\- Только быстро, - до сих пор заторможенный и вялый, Мигель метнулся к двери и отогнув полоску жалюзи и выглянул наружу.

Франц не ответил. Он смотрел в монитор, указательный палец подрагивал над кнопкой мышки. В небе за окном кружили птицы. 

\- Следующие скачки в эту субботу, - Мигель рассказывал о лошадях, ставках и процентах. О новичке с мощным потенциалом. А Франц щелкал камерой телефона, фотографируя данные на мониторе.

\- Ты выбираешь лошадь, Мигель. Я полностью доверяю твоей интуиции, - на прощанье он снова похлопал Мигеля по груди.

Когда они вышли из банка, солнце стояло в зените. В центре площади крутили головами туристы – посмотрите направо, посмотрите налево. Близнецы из отеля давили каблуками окурки. Хотя, нет, близнецами они не были. Пройдя в двух шагах от них, Генри хорошо рассмотрел отличия. У одного залысины, у второго шевелюра сползала баками на щеки. Генри знал, что они смотрят ему в спину. Поравнявшись с туристами, обернулся, чтобы убедиться. Когда он встретился взглядом с Францем, понял, что его игры в шпионов не остались незамеченными.

\- Давай прогуляемся, - предложил Франц.

Подарил долгий взгляд "близнецам", Франц свернул к торговому центру «Дель Соль». Фасад его плотно залепили рекламные плакаты. Флакон духов размером с автобус, кофейные зерна как валуны, гигантская рука с сумкой «Прада».

Внутри люди в разноцветных одеждах скользили вверх и вниз на лестницах эскалатора и отражались в многочисленных витринах как в кривых зеркалах. На нижнем ярусе один за другой, как вагоны поезда, цеплялись друг к другу кафе, мороженицы и чайные. Или о поезде Генри подумал, потому что Франц вдруг схватил его за руку и понесся вперед. Генри столкнулся с двумя женщинами, прежде чем приноровился лавировать между прохожими так же ловко как Франц. Поднявшись по лестнице, они оказались около мебельного салона, потом Франц снова потянул Генри вниз. Каждый раз когда Франц оборачивался, Генри видел, что он высматривает преследователей. В коридоре с туалетами для сотрудников они нашли незакрытую дверь и выскочили на улицу. Мимо неслись машины. По узкому тротуару можно было пройти только друг за другом. Франц оперся рукой о стену и усмехнулся.

\- Это люди моего отца.

Теперь Генри заметил, что Франц запыхался не меньше чем он.

Оставленный у пешеходной зоны «Фольксваген» ничуть не интересовал Франца. Казалось, он радовался прогулке. В ближайшем кафе купил два ледяных коктейля. Генри не пробовал таких с тех пор как перестал посещать парки аттракционов. Допив коктейли, они прошли по подземному переходу, под дорогой нищие просили милостыню. Старик без ног играл на скрипке. Мальчишка десяти лет жонглировал бильярдными шарами. Больше всего зрителей топталось вокруг девчонки в рванном трико, ходившей на руках. Франц всунул купюру собиравшему деньги мальчишке. Выбираясь из подземки по лестнице, Генри споткнулся.

\- Прости, совсем забыл о твоих ногах, - сказал Франц.

\- Все в порядке, - за последний месяц Генри привык у тому, что у него постоянно что-то болит.

\- Вызову такси, - Франц достал телефон.

Дожидаясь машину, они зашли в газетный киоск. Пока Генри рассматривал журнальные обложки, Франц купил две банки колы. Заголовки прессы пестрели сообщениями об убийствах, разбойных нападениях, акциях партизан и операциях против них. Снимки под заголовками запечатлели распростертые на асфальте тела, горящие машины, разбитые стекла и пятна крови. Генри почувствовал на шее горячее дыхание, понял что кто-то стоит за спиной и отскочил.

\- Прости, не хотел тебя напугать, - смутился Франц.

\- Все в порядке, - Генри испытал раздражение из-за того, что ему приходится постоянно повторять эту фразу. Если он боится людей, ему вообще не стоило заходить в тесный газетный киоск. – Эти фотографии...

\- Да, здесь любят помещать на первые полосы отрубленные головы. В других странах тела прикрывают простыней, - Франц отвел взгляд.

У киоска остановилось такси. Генри устроился на заднем сидении, Франц сел рядом.

\- Знаешь, сегодня утром, пока ты спал, я посмотрел расписание рейсов в Америку, - заговорил Франц.

Он не только просмотрел расписание, он запомнил его наизусть. Генри чувствовал себя как на лекции, по пути к гостинице на него высыпали больше информации, чем он способен был усвоить. Очнулся он, когда Франц настойчиво расспрашивал его о родственниках и где они живут.

\- В Европе, - Генри вдруг почувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. – Мама рассорилась с родителями еще до моего рождения. Отца я никогда не знал.

Около главного входа в гостиницу было странно пусто. Ни швейцаров, ни машин, ни туристов. Через толстые стекла окон холл отеля выглядел вымершим. Когда Франц и Генри прошли двери-вертушки, к ним устремилось сразу несколько человек в костюмах.

\- Господин Варгас, ваш отец хочет поговорить с вами, - мужчина с помигивающим блутузом наушником наклонил голову, изображая что-то похожее на поклон.

\- Он ждет вас в ресторане, - сказал другой.

Двое вытянулись у лифта. У всех, как теперь заметил Генри, в ушах пульсировали головастики гаджетов. Вместе с Францем он оказался окружен. Люди в костюмах проводили их к лифту. Глядя мимо Генри, двое в костюмах протиснулись в лифт. Когда дверь закрылась, Франц вздохнул, засунул руки в карманы, привалился плечом к одному из зеркал. Его движения казались особенно шумными в нарочито официальной тишине лифта. На девятом этаже их ждал такой же как в холле караул-конвой. От лифта до ресторана выстроились мужчины в костюмах, заложив руки за спину, выпятив грудь. Генри насчитал двадцать человек, смотрящих поверх его головы, в пустоту.

Ресторан - зал в сто квадратов с бесчисленными столами, укрытыми белоснежными скатертями, был пуст как необитаемый остров. На столе в центре стояли башни из салфеток и блестели серебряные приборы. Президент Варгас поднялся навстречу гостям.

\- Генри, рад тебя видеть, - двумя руками он сжал руку Генри. – Слышал о твоей матери. Огромная утрата для всего мира. Невероятный талант, обаяние и сила воли. Таких женщин больше нет.

Генри опешил, попытался освободить кисть. Но Варгас не отпускал, будто чего-то от него ожидал.

\- Прими мои искренние соболезнования.

\- Спасибо, президент Варгас, - промямлил Генри, сомневаясь что выбрал правильные слова.

\- Для друзей моего сына я – Эдуардо, - Варгас отпустил руку Генри и посмотрел на Франца.

Только теперь Генри обратил внимание на то, что несмотря на одинаковый нос с горбинкой, черные волосы и глаза, они совсем не похожи. У Франца черты лица были крупее, чем у его отца. Будто последний был грубым наброском: этими щелками мы отметим глаза и губы, которые воплотим в следующем поколении.

Франц первым сел за стол.

Через минуту повара прикатили тележки с аквариумами. За синим стеклом извивалось скользкое черное тело, за зеленым - мелькали разноцветные плавники. Обитатели других аквариумов прятались за камнями или поднимали со дна песок. Впрочем, Генри больше интересовало его собственное отражение в ножах и ложках. Если он вздыхал или двигался, оно смазывалось как переливная картинка. Франц тоже не смотрел на рыб. Сложив руки на груди, откинулся на спинку стула и разглядывал отца. Президент же с удовольствие общался с персоналом. Выбрал рыбу, попробовал вино. Кивнул, и официанты наполнили бокалы Генри и Франца.

Принесли салаты из разноцветных овощей и закуски. Жаренные хлебцы с чесночным ароматом. Стоило начать есть, Генри сначала почувствовал насколько проголодался, потом как мало способен съесть. Пару глотков вина, хлебных горбушек и сырных шариков и у него болезненно подвело живот. Варгас заметил его напряженную неловкую позу.

\- Ты отлично держишься, Генри, для человека, вернувшегося из плана, - сказал он.

Цепкий взгляд, фальшивая улыбка. Сейчас он был похож на Марко, смуглого любовника Шеннон, человека, который принес в их дом наркотики, из-за которого Генри на полгода заперли в клинке.

– Я встречался с людьми, пережившими похищение. У одних тряслись руки, другие мучились от нервного тика, третьи вздрагивали от каждого звука. Четвертые часто и обильно потели.

Генри сжал кулаки, он не понимал к чему этот разговор.

\- Были, конечно, и те, кто внешне выглядели спокойно, - Варгас сделал паузу, буравя Генри взглядом. - Совсем как ты. Но обычно это спокойствие было видимым. Рано или поздно оно рушилось. Пострадавшим не давали спать кошмары, боли в желудке, сначала физиологические, со временем они превращались в соматические.

Теперь Варгас говорил, как доктор в клинике реабилитации: «То что твоя кровь чиста сейчас, не гарантирует того, что ты избежишь ломки. Отчасти ломка явление психологическое».

\- Оставь его в покое, - остановил отца Франц.

На столе появились блюда с рыбой. Запахло лимоном и перцем. Работая ножом и вилкой, президент Варгас то поджимал губы, то растягивал их в улыбке.

\- Попробуй желтый соус, Франц, - президент впервые обратился к сыну напрямую. До сих пор ограничивался кивками и взглядами. – Помнишь, в детстве ты терпеть не мог рыбу? Особенно обидно, потому что никто не готовил рыбу так, как твоя мама. Когда она была маленькой у Маркусов была служанка, то ли с Ямайки, то ли с Гаити. Она научила твою маму готовить. Ничего вкуснее я никогда не ел.

Варгас отложил нож и глотнул вина.

\- Когда тебе было лет семь, мы даже пытались тебя обмануть. Подсунули тебе рыбные котлеты вместо куриных, - он улыбнулся.

Лицо Франца не выражало ничего. Генри и не знал, что мимика Франца может быть такой неподвижной.

\- Ты сразу раскусил обман, - Варгас пригрозил сыну столовым ножом. – Ты всегда был проницательным.

Он отодвинул тарелку.

\- Проницательным и любопытным, - Варгас поднял бокал, будто предлагал тост.

Инстинктивно Генри тоже заглянул в свой бокал. Он давно не пил вино. Градус алкоголя был слабым, будто он хлебал воду, живот заурчал, будто вода была грязной.

Передвигающиеся бесшумно официанты унесли тарелки и остатки рыбы, поставили на стол блюдца со сладостями.

\- Скажи мне, Франц, что ты думаешь, ты сейчас делаешь? – спросил Варгас.

Франц молчал.

\- Я слышал, ты сегодня снова наведался в банк?

Генри напрягся, направление разговора внушило ему беспокойство. Он не готов был ни с кем обсуждать новость о том, что мать лишила его наследства.

\- Так же слышал, что ты пристрастился к скачкам.

Франц усмехнулся.

\- Мигель Торренс рассказал об этом Касто, Касто решил предупредить меня. Я волнуюсь за тебя, Франц. Помнишь, в прошлом году мы были в гостях у премьера Великобритании? Красивый замок недалеко от Лондона. Кажется, построен в тринадцатом веке. Помнишь, министр жаловался, что его младший сын увлекся азартными играми? За месяц просадил три миллиона, влез в долги, украл кредитки у матери, связался с мошенниками. История закончилась скандалом, отец отказался от сына, лишил его поддержки и наследства. Помнишь, Франц? 

\- Нет, не помню. Я постоянно думаю о другой истории. Ты открыл благотворительный фонд и назвал его моим именем. Потом какой-то журналист написал, что фонд занимается отмыванием денег. Деньги поступают на счёт фонда в качестве анонимных пожертвований. Фонд переводит их на счета проектных и строительных фирм, закупает строительные материалы и оборудование. Потом проекты признают негодными, строительные фирмы разоряются, стройматериалы и оборудование воруют. В результате, деньги исчезают. Как только эта информация стала достоянием общественности, ты обвинил Лонарди в краже активов фонда и сделал его козлом отпущения.

\- Поверь мне, кража денег это самый малый из грехов Лонарди, - покачал головой Варгас и посмотрел на Генри.

Он знает, Генри почувствовал холод внутри, он знает о связях Лонарди с партизанами. Знает о заговоре. Он проверяет меня.

\- Может быть, но вы с Лонарди назвали фонд моим именем. Попросили меня заявить о его создании перед журналистами. А когда все пошло наперекосяк, оказалось, что я даже не могу просмотреть счета фонда. Мне закрыт доступ к ним. Чтобы взглянуть на счета фонда, действовавшего от моего имени, мне приходится подкупать свихнувшегося на скачках менеджера кредитного отдела.

\- И сколько денег ты на него потратил, Франц? То что ты узнал стоило того? Я уже говорил, что волнуюсь за тебя, Франц. Ты мой сын, и я хочу знать, что ты ищешь. Ты видел счета. Теперь ты знаешь, что отмывание денег и кража правда. Что дальше, Франц? Что еще ты ищешь?

\- Не знаю, может, надеюсь, что, проследив, где в конце цепочки осели деньги, выйду на источник анонимных пожертвований, - Франц пожал плечами.

\- Зачем тебе это? Ты ведь сообразительный и проницательный. Стоит тебе остановиться и хорошо подумать, ты поймешь, что не важно кто виноват. Важно, что ты мой сын. И в силу того, что ты мой сын, для тебя все сводится к выбору на моей ты стороне или против.

Франц сжал челюсти и упрямо вздернул подбородок. Несколько мгновений они с отцом буравили друг друга взглядами, потом Варгас вздохнул.

\- Знаешь, что в прошлом году от Мигеля Торреса ушла жена из-за его страсти к скачкам? Ушла и запретила ему встречаться с детьми. Мигель сначала возмущался, нанял адвоката, хотел бороться, лечиться, а потом махнул на все рукой. Скачки и азарт оказались для него дороже всего. Сколько денег ты ему уже дал, Франц? Я не хочу, чтобы тебя, как Мигеля, погубил твой азарт или чтобы ты кончил, как сын английского премьера. Боюсь, мне ничего не остается, кроме как закрыть твои счета. Лучше придержать твои деньги, чем видеть, как ты тратишь их на взятки, ища неизвестно что.

\- Отлично, - голос Франца звучал невозмутимо, но покрасневшие щеки выдавали его волнение. – Я услышал тебя. Считай, ты преподал мне урок, - он поднялся на ноги. – У меня только одна просьба, убери своих шестерок, которым ты приказал следить за мной.

В молчании Варгаса угадывался отказ.

\- Тогда по крайней мере прикажи им быть менее заметными, чтобы они не маячили у меня за спиной и не действовали мне на нервы, каждый раз, когда я оборачиваюсь, - на последних словах Франц пустил в голос злость.

Генри хорошо знал это состояние. Его мать старалась, чтобы он никогда не забывал, ему несказанно повезло – лучшие школы, лучшие лыжные и морские курорты, роскошные отели и яхты, прислуга и уважение, преданные его деньгам друзья - родиться её сыном.

\- Рад был тебя повидать, Генри, - кивнул Варгас. – Рад, что ты выжил и сумел выбраться из джунглей. Береги себя, Генри.

То же самое сказал ему на прощанье Лонарди. Генри чувствовал себя мишенью на минном поле. Если президент хотел поговорить с сыном, зачем он пригласил на этот разговор Генри. Его присутствие не было случайным, охрана президента закрыла для посторонних ресторан и холл гостиницы, они могли отправить Генри в номер и проводить в ресторан только Франца. Нет, Варгас хотел поговорить с сыном и посмотреть на Генри. Что он увидел? Попытка проанализировать свои реакции и состояние вогнала Генри в смятение.

По его спине струился пот, пока он шел за Францем сквозь строй ряженных в штатское охранников.

Когда двери лифта закрылись за ними, Франц прислонился спиной к зеркальной стене напротив Генри.

\- Прости, - вздохнул он. – Мой отец умеет быть неприятным.

Лифт остановился и отпустил их в пустой коридор. Пустой и тихий настолько, что Генри слышал, как шуршат подошвы по ковру. Франц открыл дверь в номер и пропустил Генри вперед. Послеобеденное солнце висело напротив окна, его яркий свет будто ужал комнату, спрессовал диван, журнальный столик и уменьшил расстояние между ними. Когда Франц подошел к окну и задернул шторы, глазам сразу стало легче.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Франц.

Генри замер. Что Франц хочет знать?

\- Как твои ноги?

\- Нормально, - Генри надеялся, что его голос не дрожит.

Не думая, что делает, он достал из бара бутылку рома. Франц поставил на стол стаканы и наблюдал за Генри, пока он разливал. Чувствуя на себе его взгляд, Генри не мог избавиться от мерзкого ощущения, что Франц ждет, когда он совершит ошибку. Первый стакан рома на пару с усталостью разбавил это ощущение равнодушием. В конце концов, какую ошибку он может совершить? Проболтаться, что знаком с Лонарди? Что Лонарди вернулся в город? Генри мало знал о планах Лонарди и Луизы. Он лишь знал, что Луиза спасла ему жизнь, и он может вернуть ей услугу. Он даже не знает, что именно это за услуга. Знает лишь, чтобы вернуть её, он должен оказаться во дворце президента. Там что-то украсть, подкинуть или подменить. Но попасть во дворец Генри мог только, если бы его привел туда Франц. А Франц поссорился с отцом.

Рано или поздно они захотят тебя допросить, сказал Лонарди, не ври им. Меня забрали с улицы без всякой причины, сказала Луиза, на допросе они задавали вопросы, на которые я не знала ответа.

Если бы они хотели, они уже допросили бы Генри. Не важно, совершил он ошибку или нет. Случай Луизы показывает, что им не нужна причина. Кому? Президенту и Касто.

Но вместо того, чтобы допрашивать и пытать Генри, президент пригласил его на обед.

Генри подумал о Луизе. Он обещал навестить ее. Думал, что будет скучать по ней, но не скучал.

\- До того, как стать президентом мой отец боролся с коррупцией. Из-за этого в него несколько раз стреляли. Когда мне было девять, люди с автоматами пришли в наш дом и расстреляли маму.

Теперь Франц не смотрел на Генри, и Генри мог украдкой разглядывать его.

\- Отца не было дома. Меня тоже. Не помню, где я был, - Франц откинул голову на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. – После ее смерти, отец решил, что иметь семью в этой стране слишком опасно. Он отправил меня в Англию, - Франц выпил свой ром, поморщился и снова наполнил стакан. 

Он положил руку на подлокотник кресла, и Генри невольно обратил внимание на то, какие у него длинные лунки ногтей.

\- Закрытый интернат, - Франц сжал стакан так, что лунки ногтей побелели. – Когда я дрался с мальчишками, я воображал, что мой отец что-то вроде короля Артура. Он и его рыцари борются со злом в далекой жестокой стране.

Забавно, но чем больше рома вливал в себя Генри, тем меньше у него бурчало в животе. После третьего бокала он почувствовал наконец легкое и приятное головокружение.

\- Со мной в интернате учился мальчик из Италии, ходили слухи, что его отец мафиози. В глубине души я радовался, что такое не говорят о моем отце. Это был консервативный интернат, со старыми преподавателями и строгой дисциплиной. За драку нас наказывали лишением обеда и лекцией по истории, - Франц усмехнулся. – Когда отец приезжал в Англию, я ходил с ним на официальные приемы, званные ужины, ездил в загородные замки местной аристократии. Мне нравилось, как он держался. Нравилось, что к нему прислушивались, его уважали. Когда он уезжал, а я возвращался в интернат, меня еще неделю раздувало от гордости за него.

Ровный мягкий голос Франца успокаивал.

\- Поэтому ты так лично воспринял мошенничество с фондом? - спросил Генри. Из-за детской гордости, из-за строгих правил в интернате и воспитательных бесед?

Франц усмехнулся. А ведь Варгас прав, сообразил Генри, за расследованием и бунтом Франца скрывается переоценка ценностей. Потребность, желание, необходимость. Оценить, измерить и взвесить свой детский идеал. Узнать все о грехах отца и решить можно ли их простить.

\- Дело не только в детской гордости, - Франц сделал глоток и облизнул губы. – Отчасти дело и в тебе, Генри. Тебя похитили сразу после того, как ты вышел из моей спальни. До этого я слышал про похищения людей только по телевизору. Раз в месяц, раз в два месяца. Я был далеко, занят собой. Слышал о похищениях, но не думал о них. Мне не приходилось задумываться о том, мог ли я повлиять на ситуацию. Если бы я не пригласил тебя к себе, если бы мы не заснули. Если бы я не отпустил тебя, когда зазвонил телефон. В конце концов, когда позвонила твоя мать, я мог попросить тебя не уходить, остаться.

Генри сглотнул. Последняя порция рома отдавала несвежей речной водой.

\- Иными словами похищения залезли к тебе в постель? – Генри скривился. От слов Франца он почувствовать себя неуютно.

\- Точно, - Франц сделал вид, что не заметил ни его гримасы, ни сарказма. - Сначала ты, потом благотворительный фонд моего имени.

\- И что тебе удалось выяснить насчёт фонда? – Генри нахмурился и, вспомнив разговор за столом, добавил: – Просмотрев счета, ты смог выйти на анонимных вкладчиков?

Франц выудил из заднего кармана джинсов телефон, включил его и протянул Генри. Они сидели по разные стороны стола. Телефон завис над стеклянным озером. По экрану побежали столбцы букв и цифр. Генри нужно было только протянуть руку. Франц собирался поделиться с ним секретной информацией, из-за которой разругался с отцом?

Генри подвинулся к краю дивана и осторожно принял телефон из рук Франца.

\- Проблема в том, - сказал Франц, - что все цепочки платежей и переводов обрываются. В конце каждой - обанкротившаяся фирма-однодневка.

\- Значит, ты ничего не нашел?

\- Счета не указывают на вкладчиков, но обнажают систему.

Генри смотрел на имена и цифры и ничего не понимал. Возможно, Луиза смогла бы разобраться и разглядеть здесь систему. Стоило подумать о Луизе, и неизвестно откуда возникла другая мысль. Меньше всего сейчас Генри хотелось что-то обсуждать с Луизой. Гораздо приятнее ему было слушать Франца, смотреть на него, выпивать с ним, говорить с ним.

\- Какую систему? – спросил Генри.

\- Здесь больше пятидесяти фирм. Чтобы помочь нищим и бездомным фонд заказывал продукты, стройматериалы, лекарства, услуги перевозчиков, проектировщиков и других специалистов.

Пока Франц говорил, Генри разглядывал его губы, пульсирующую вену на шее, подрагивающий кадык.

С большим трудом Генри оторвал взгляд от Франца и посмотрел на бутылку на столе. Почти пустая. Точно, он пьян, поэтому постоянно пялится на Франца. Когда Генри напивался, его либидо думало за него.

\- Благотворительный фонд имени Франца Варгаса, - Франц поморщился, – просуществовал три недели. А потом фонд лопнул. Исчезли деньги, исчезли фирмы поставщики услуг, лекарств, техники, стройматериалов, которым он сделал заказы.

Чтобы перестать пялиться на Франца, Генри попытался сосредоточиться на себе.

\- Моя мать завещала все свое состояние театрам и благотворительным фондам, - он думал, что не готов об этом говорить, но это оказалось на удивление легко. Генри вдруг понял, что всегда рассчитывал на что-то подобное. Иначе и быть не могло.

Франц же выглядел удивленным.

\- Она оставила мне трехкомнатную квартиру в Бостоне, – Генри улыбнулся.

Откровенность на пьяную голову странная штука - сначала ты что-то скрываешь, но стоит заговорить о тайне, и ты уже не можешь остановиться.

\- Ты должен поговорить с адвокатом, - сказал Франц. – О чем бы она не думала, составляя завещание, она была уверена, что к моменту её смерти, ты будешь полностью самостоятельным. Но пока ты даже не закончил школу.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – надо же, если Францу известно об этом, значит он знает о клинике для реабилитации наркоманов. Раньше воспоминания о клинике вызывали у Генри злость и стыд, теперь он ничего не чувствовал. Будто и не его из-за ложных обвинений вырвали на полгода из привычной жизни. После плена клиника казалась забавным недоразумением.

Нет, кое-что Генри все-таки чувствовал. Интерес. Замкнутый на Франце интерес. Что думает о клинике Франц? Что думает о Генри, которого в семнадцать приговорили к принудительному лечению?

\- Прости. Мне не следовало лезть в твою личную жизнь и в твое прошлое. Но когда тебя похитили, я… - Франц вздохнул. – Я хватался за любую информацию.

Генри разлил остатки рома по стаканам и усмехнулся. Франц усмехнулся в ответ. Они оба понимали, информация о прошлом Генри не имела никакого отношения к похищению.

\- Что еще ты знаешь обо мне? – Генри наклонил голову. Он чувствовал себя так, будто распахивает одну запертую дверь за другой.

\- Видел видео-интервью Шеннон. Читал светскую хронику.

\- Её выступления?

\- Ни разу, - Франц покачал головой и снова облизнул губы.

Движение напомнило Генри о том, как он целовал эти губы. От воспоминания о теплом дыхании Франца у Генри волосы на предплечьях встали дыбом. Во дворце Франц провел его через веранду, кухню и коридоры, держа за руку. Сегодня Франц точно так же держал его за руку в торговом центре.

Генри закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивна - как же сильно он пьян.

\- Я знаю, что когда тебя отправили в клинику, твоя мать встречалась с Марко Талья, - продолжал Франц. – Знаю, что он владелец ночного клуба, знаю, что в клубе трижды случались передозировки наркотиками. Я думаю, наркотики, что нашли у вас в доме, за которые тебя отправили на принудительное лечение, принадлежали ему, а не тебе.

Генри открыл глаза и посмотрел на Франца.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- Возможно, Талья угрожал твоей матери. Возможно, сказал, что если она не свалит все на тебя, то… - Франц обвел взглядом комнату. – То его друзья подсадят тебя на героин, устроят тебе передозировку или еще что-то...

\- Она бы сказала мне… - удивленно пролепетал Генри. - Сказала бы, чтобы оправдаться. Сказала бы в плену.

Воздух вокруг Генри стал таким горячим, что больно было вдыхать.

\- Что если сказать тебе, значило подвергнуть тебя ещё большей опасности?

\- Ты говоришь сейчас о моей матери или о своем отце?

\- О них обоих. Зачем отмывать деньги в стране, где процветает коррупция? Разве это не верный знак того, что в правящих кругах раздор и они копают друг под друга?

Мог ли кто-то угрожать Шеннон? Могла ли она скрыть это от Генри? Мысли в голове Генри ходили по кругу. Он поднялся, покачнулся, схватился за спинку дивана.

\- Прости, Франц, я хочу побыть один. Я должен побыть один.

Франц тоже встал. Кивнул и смотрел Генри вслед, пока он не закрыл за собой дверь комнаты.

Снимая кроссовки и забираясь под одеяло, он был спокоен и равнодушен, потом к горлу подкатил комок и из глаз брызнули слезы.

***

Его разбудил стук в дверь.

\- Генри, прости, я не стал бы тебя будить, но у тебя самолет в одиннадцать, - сказал Франц.

Какой самолет? Генри сел и поставил ноги на пол. Франц заказал для него билет, не спросив хочет он этого или нет? Внутри кольнули злость и обида.

\- Сейчас восемь, - извинился Франц, когда Генри вышел из комнаты. – Я подумал, ты захочешь сам сложить свои вещи.

На диване лежали две спортивные сумки.

Франц тоже собирал вещи: пара джинсов, пара футболок, электробритва и ноутбук. Багаж студента. И пистолет. Теперь Генри знал, что у Франца есть оружие.

\- Ты тоже уезжаешь? – спросил Генри, склоняясь над коробками. Прикасаться не хотелось ни к вещам Шеннон, ни к своим.

\- Нет, у меня ещё есть здесь дела. Но в гостинице оставаться не хочу.

\- Из-за слежки? – Генри положил на дно сумки косметичку Шеннон и кинул сверху джинсы и футболку. Какой смысл забирать всю одежду? Это всего лишь тряпки. В Бостоне их у него полно.

\- Из-за всего, - Франц улыбнулся.

\- Что ты будешь делать?

Франц потер подбородок.

\- Собирать слухи, - вздохнул он. – Мне кажется, каждый в этом городе знает больше меня.

Генри сглотнул, невыносимо захотелось выпить. Вчера вечером разговаривая с Францем, он чувствовал себя почти так как раньше, дома, в Америке. Раньше он верил, что то, что он думает и чувствует действительно важно. Сегодня вспомнил пронзительный взгляд президента, его покровительственный высокомерный тон, - как же он ненавидел эту страну - сжал кулак и дернул левой рукой, будто проверяя свободу движений. Вспомнил Луизу и ее следственный эксперимент. К какой руке ты привязал веревку – к левой или правой? Он не сумел ответить. Оба варианта были смертельными. К какому бы запястью он не привязал треклятую веревку, он убивал Шеннон каждым своим движением. Может, Генри ненавидел не страну, а себя?

В дверь постучали. Франц впустил официанта. Лопоухий мальчишка в красно-белой форме поставил на стол поднос с кофе.

\- Я подумал, что сегодня ты не захочешь пить кофе из автомата, - пояснил Франц.

Кроме кофейных чашек на подносе в корзине лежали разные виды сахара и сливок.

\- "Менендес", - Франц глотнул из своей чашки. – Этот кофе знает и ценит весь мир. Еще пятьдесят лет назад "Менендес" была самой богатой компанией в Лумбии. Нашим главным богатством и достоинсвом.

Франц не улыбнулся, наоборот, выглядел сосредоточенным. Генри решил, что глупо злиться на Франца из-за того, что он заказал билеты. Разве Генри недостаточно натерпелся в плену? Разве не хотел от всего сбежать? Разве не понимал, что если останется здесь, не будет свободен? Свободен настолько, чтобы не думать о Луизе, Лонарди, Касто и президенте.

Такси приехало через двадцать минут. Франц улыбнулся и помахал рукой всем в холле. Группе туристов, парню на рецепции, типу в бейсболке. Генри готов был поклясться, что двое или трое из этих людей пристально наблюдают за ним и Францем. Президент отправил на каникулы вчерашних близнецов и прислал новых шестерок.

\- Ты не откажешься от номера? – спросил Генри в машине.

Поворачивая на проспект Боливара, лысеющий водитель кивал головой в такт льющейся из динамиков мелодии.

\- Нет. Он оплачен вперед на три дня.

Когда они миновали клумбы, заморосил дождь. Похожие на осколки капли упали на лобовое стекло.

\- Я никогда не был в Бостоне, - сказал Франц.

Ни с того ни с сего Генри снова почувствовал обиду и злость. Какого хера Франц все решил за него?

\- Приезжай в гости, - ответил Генри.

\- Приеду, - Франц поднял подбородок. – И ты покажешь мне…

\- Я покажу тебе… - Генри растерянно осмотрел салон. За окнами плыли бетонные коробки.

Франц никогда не был в Бостоне, оттого не знал, что там стоит смотреть. Но почему Генри не мог вспомнить ни одного названия клуба, театра или достопримечательности?

Машина въехала на кольцо. Рядом прогремел грузовик. Дорога вилась вокруг бетонных опор, на указателе на аэропорт сидели птицы. Вдоль шоссе по обочине кружила пыль. В машине впереди водитель курил, высунув локоть в окно. Навстречу одна за другой проносились легковушки. Мельком Генри видел лица женщин, мужчин и детей, собачьи морды и сумки на задних сиденьях.

Через десять минут горизонт замигал. Синие и красные сигнальные огни. Движение замедлилось.

\- Пробка, - водитель качнул лысиной. Дождь прекратился. – На прошлой неделе на этом шоссе взорвался мусоровоз.

Водитель в машине впереди выкинул окурок и зажег новую сигарету. Теперь когда машины едва ползли, дым сигареты облаком стелился над землей, Генри ясно чувствовал запах табака с добавление ментола. Видел фантики валявшиеся в траве у обочины. Видел прогалины. 

Франц посмотрел на часы. Водитель покрутил тумблер приёмника, ища сообщение об аварии. Толстая женщина прошла мимо машины. Генри заметил, что на ногах у нее резиновые пляжные шлепанцы. Водитель нажал на тормоза. Теперь они стояли, все больше людей проходили мимо. Из приемника неслась бурда про пробки, но шоссе к аэропорту не упоминалось. Генри показалось или кто-то из проходивших мимо сказал «Бомба»?

Глянув на Генри, Франц открыл дверь.

\- Возьми сумку, - подсказал он.

Они вышли на дорогу и оказались среди людей. Вокруг вытягивали шеи, оглядывались, говорили по телефону.

\- У меня самолет через час, - сказал мужчина с покрасневшим лицом.

\- Мой отец прилетает через два.

У толпы был свой ритм. Неуверенное движение. Шаг вперед и два назад. Несколько человек сошли на обочину, чтобы обогнать течение. Но земля была слишком мягкой и вязкой, потому двигались они ненамного быстрее остальных. Франц вскинул сумку на плечо и выставил его вперед. Как щитом прокладывал сумкой себе путь через толпу. Генри старался не отставать. Несколько человек обматерили их, несколько пристроились за ними. Держась за спиной Франца, Генри не сразу заметил полицейские и пожарные машины. Они перегородили дорогу. Полицейские с гудящими и пищащими рациями отгороились от людей заборами. Около одного из них стояла женщина. На руках у неё надрывно плакал младенец

Франц нырнул под ограждение. Грузный, косолапый полицейский с желтым лицом поднял автомат. Генри затаил дыхание, в джунглях если человек поднимал автомат, в девяти из десяти случаев он стрелял.

\- А ну назад! 

\- Я Франц Варгас, сын президента, - на всякий случай Франц поднял руки.

\- Господин Варгас? – моргнул полицейский.

\- Да, я спешу в аэропорт, мой рейс через час. Что происходит?

К ним подтянулись еще двое полицейских. Один попросил у Франца документы. Взглянув на его паспорт, полицейские извинились, перебивая друг друга. Генри стоял около заграждения, сзади напирала толпа, и чувствовал как по его спине струится пот.

\- Мне нужно в аэропорт, - напомнил Франц.

\- К сожалению, невозможно.

\- Ничего не выйдет.

\- Произошел взрыв.

Люди за спиной Генри заволновались, кто-то толкнул его локтем. Со всех сторон полетели вопросы:

-Где именно взрыв? Какой терминал? Есть пострадавшие? Когда случился взрыв?

Вопросы и предположения:

\- Это диверсия из трущоб. Освободительная Армия. Тайная полиция устроила зачистку. Это провокация, военные сами подкладывают бомбы, чтобы обвинить во всем террористов из трущоб.

\- Кто это сказал? – прорычал грузный полицейский.

\- Идём, - Франц перемахнул через ограждение, схватил Генри за руку, как в торговом центре и потащил на обочину.

\- Что они сказали? – спросил мужчина, развалившийся с сигаретой в траве.

\- Аэропорт закрыт, - выдохнул другой в затылок Генри.

\- Надолго?

\- Никто не знает.

\- Рейсы отменили? Все? Только на сегодня?

Зайдя по колено в траву, Генри обернулся на дорогу. Мужик с перебинтованной рукой смотрел им вслед. Он не был похож на шестерок Варгаса, но взгляд его был таким же цепким. Липким? Волнуясь, толпа подалась вперед, началась давка. Один человек осел на землю, сосед толкнул его коленом в висок.

\- Генри, - Франц тронул его за плечо.

\- Почему они не сходят на обочину? - Генри смотрел на толкающихся перед ограждениями людей и чувствовал, как сердце колотится в горле.

\- Сейчас сойдут, идём.

Вокруг в траве валялись жестянки, куски бумаги и целлофана.

\- Завтра будет другой самолет, - сказал Франц и достал телефон.

Генри рассматривал его профиль на фоне неба, пока он объяснял кому-то что ему нужна машина, объяснял где они. Поле с сорняками размерами с концертный зал лежало между двумя шоссе. Позади гудела толпа. Впереди, поднимая облака пыли, мчались машины.

\- Нас заберет Рамирес. Нужно идти на запад ко второму съезду. Если не будет пробок, Рамирес приедет через двадцать минут. Это трасса на Хену. Здесь всегда полно грузовиков.

Франц говорил и говорил. Будто хотел успокоить Генри. Его ровный голос и тон и правда утихомирил сердцебиение Генри. Глядя себе под ноги, он попытался вспомнить Бостон. Что в городе стоило показать Францу? С большим трудом, как из темного колодца Генри выловил из памяти Мост Лонгфелло. Кажется, рядом был хороших отель. Но к ужасу Генри названия ускользали от него. В качестве упражнения он вспомнил улицу на которой жил, но не сумел вспомнить названия улиц, где находилась его школа, театр Шеннон, клиника.

Когда они дошли до второго съезда, Рамирес уже поджидал их. Курил на водительском сидении желтой как куриная слепота развалюхи. Франц улыбнулся ему. Сегодня Рамирес выглядел еще более больным, чем два дня назад в участке. Серое лицо, покрасневшие глаза, морщился едва ли не при каждом движении.

\- Знаешь, что происходит в аэропорту? – Франц сел рядом с водителем, и Генри очутился один на заднем сидении. Обивка истрепалась, кое-где из нее торчал поролон. Ручки для поднятия окон заменяли гайки, на левой висел разводной ключ.

\- Две бомбы, двадцать раненых, четверо погибших, - отрапортовал Рамирес.

Ездил он медленно, часто тормозил, всех пропускал, с места трогался с задержкой.

\- Кого-то арестовали? Какие версии? – спросил Франц.

\- Бомбы самодельные, - пожал плечами Рамирес.

\- Это диверсия Освободительной Армии?

\- Освободительная Армия обычно использует Си-4, - Рамирес снова пожал плечами. – Говорят, на прошлой неделе в аэропорту прошли сокращения персонала. Уволили пятьдесят человек. Гомес проверяет всех по списку.

Со своего места Генри видел лишь их затылки. Машина въехала в город.

\- Я думал аэропорт расширяется.

\- Да.

\- Откуда тогда сокращения?

\- Новые терминалы принадлежат новой авиакомпании. Правительство продало ей десять процентов акции аэропорта, чтобы они занялись строительством. Компания захотела, чтобы новые терминалы обслуживали её люди.

Рамирес выкинул сигарету в окно и закурил новую.

\- Я не знал, что государство продает акции аэропорта. Как давно и по какой цене они выставлены на продажу? Государство продает акции аэропорта полностью или частично? – спросил Франц.

Рамирес пожал плечами.

\- Государство продает акции не официально, верно, – слова Франца больше напоминали утверждение, чем вопрос.

Облако дыма растянулось под потолком машины пленкой тумана. От дешевого табака у Генри защипало глаза.

\- Рамирес, - сказал Франц. - Как ты думаешь, кому могло быть выгодно падение благотворительного фонда, созданного по инициативе президента и управляемого генералом Лонарди? Кому было выгодно обвинить фонд в отмывании денег? Уничтожить его? Кому выгодно обвинение Лонарди в краже? Кому выгодна ссора Лонарди с президентом?

Рамирес пропустил на перекрестке машины справа и слева, потом пожал плечами. Дорогу перебежала чёрная кошка. Обогнув полуразрушенный дом, машина вкатилась на парковку торгового центра и остановилась за шлагбаумом. Неподалеку женщина с волосами до пояса грузила продукты в багажник минивена.

\- Где ты оставил свой «фольксваген»? – спросил Рамирес Франца.

\- Около банка, - Франц вложил в его руку ключи от машины.

\- Хорошо. Я буду на телефоне, - Рамирес выбрался на улицу.

Кивнул Генри и направился к пыльной старой легковушке. Франц перебрался на водительское место, поправил зеркало заднего вида так, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Генри.

\- Не хочешь пересесть вперед?

Генри согласился. Когда он обходил машину, на парковке пахло стиральным порошком, слева и справа хлопали двери машин. Где-то плакал ребенок.

В отличие от Рамиреса, Франц сразу сорвался с места и не стал пропускать минивен около балки шлагбаума.

\- Почему Рамирес подогнал тебе машину? Почему он тебе помогает? Ты заплатил ему как любителю скачек в банке?

Франц подарил Генри короткий оценивающий взгляд.

\- Я видел его в клубе, когда он нюхал кокаин с дилером, - Франц крутанул руль и пристроился за грузовиком на светофоре.

\- Ты следил за Рамиресом?

\- Типа того. На деле я хотел купить оружие, швейцар в отеле посоветовал мне клуб на Сандино.

\- Значит, Рамирес связан с торговлей наркотиками в клубе? - Генри подумал о Марко, любовнике Шеннон. Что если он тоже работал с полицейскими? С детективом, который допрашивал Генри? С судьей, который приговорил его к принудительному лечению?

\- Рамирес отлавливает мелких наркодилеров на улицах, в супермаркетах, на парковках и в школах. Таким образом поддерживает торговлю в клубах и за это получает с неё процент. Босс Рамиреса, начальник полицейского участка, в котором ты был, в свою очередь работает с криминальными авторитетами, которые распространяют наркотики по клубам. С теми на кого пашут клубные дилеры, которых поддерживает Рамирес. Это пирамида. Каждый хозяйничает на своём уровне, но тот, кто выше имеет всех. Говорят, кто-то в армии, а может в тайной полиции Касто, работает напрямую с наркокартелями.

Генри вспомнил изуродованное ухо Луизы. Ему понадобилось несколько дней чтобы перестать задерживать дыхание, глядя на него. В устах Луизы имя Касто звучало резче, чем его произнес Франц.

Генри удовлетворенно кивнул. В эту минуту он поверил, что Франц знает, что делает.

На повороте машина чиркнула дном о бордюр.

\- Никогда не ездил на такой развалюхе, - восхитился Франц.

\- Сзади вместо ручек разводные ключи, - Генри усмехнулся.

Франц обернулся, машина вильнула на встречную.

\- Лучше не отвлекайся, - Генри выровнял руль. - Ты пытаешься прикончить меня второй раз за три дня.

Генри рассмеялся. Тоно такую же ошибку Франц совершил, когда забрал его из полицейского участка. Узнавание создавало приятную иллюзию, будто Генри хорошо изучил Франца. Надо же, Генри не помнит Бостон, зато запомнил косяки и привычки Франца. Похоже, его кратковременная память обыгрывает длительную со счетом десять ноль.

\- Есть хочешь? – не дожидаясь ответа, Франц свернул к пиццерии.

Внутри занял столик у стены, подальше от залитой светом улицы, и включил телефон. Генри сел напротив. Франц не поднял взгляд, когда подошел официант, не слушал, что заказал Генри. Лишь когда официант поставил перед Генри стакан рома с плавающими на дне кубиками льда, Франц удивленно приподнял бровь.

\- Ты спросил, хочу ли я есть, - пояснил Генри. – Я хочу выпить.

Франц кивнул. Взгляд у него был рассеянный, будто он что-то обдумывал. Так же отстраненно он смотрел на пиццу. Съел два куска и отодвинул тарелку.

\- Хочешь вернуться в отель? - спросил Франц.

Генри покачал головой и сделал знак официанту, чтобы повторил выпивку. За соседним столом двое малышей кидали друг в друга салями, пока их мать вытирала салфетками пролитую колу. За блестящим чистотой окном замер автобус. Выхлопная труба плюнула дымом в велосипедиста.

\- Может, прогуляться по торговым центрам? Сходить в кино? Или еще что-то?

Алкоголь начал действовать, Генри почувствовал, как расслабляются спина и шея.

\- Что ты только что искал, Франц? – он улыбнулся, вспоминая, как вечером держал в руках телефон Франца. Вчера Франц поделился с Генри секретной информацией о счетах фонда. Генри хотел проверить насколько Франц доверяет ему на трезвую голову.

\- Я подумал, что если распечатки счётов не позволяют отследить тех, кто стоит за махинациями фонда, нужно зайти с другой стороны. Фонд рухнул после того, как в прессе появилась информация, что через него отмывают деньги, - говоря, Франц крутил телефон: то ставил ребром на стол, то прятал в кулаке. – Я искал источник этой информации. Какая газета опубликовала материал. Кто его подготовил.

\- И нашел?

\- Да. Материал подготовил журналист-фрилансер. Я нашел его номер телефона.

\- Собираешься позвонить ему и спросить, как он узнал о мошенничестве фонда?

\- Собираюсь позвонить ему и сказать, что у меня есть информация о сегодняшних взрывах в аэропорту и я хочу, чтобы он нашел издание, которое ее опубликует, - Франц улыбнулся.

\- Хочешь встретиться с ним?

\- Да.

\- Тогда почему не звонишь?

Франц усмехнулся.

\- Со вчерашнего дня я постоянно говорю об отце, фонде, счетах, - Франц отложил телефон в сторону. - Тебе не надоело? Не факт, что журналист что-то знает, но мне придется поговорить с ним, просто потому что пока у меня нет других идей. Вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты тратить на это свое время.

На полу пиццерии лежал зеленый линолеум, худой официант носил черно-белую форму. Когда не двигался, он походил на аиста, застывшего посреди болота. Генри сжал кулак и покрутил кистью, проверяя свободу движений.

\- Последний месяц у меня выдались незабываемые каникулы. Меня связывали, избивали, держали на цепи, мне запрещали разговаривать. Один урод даже нассал на меня.

С удовлетворением он заметил, что Франц сжал челюсти. Генри отсалютовал ему бокалом.

\- Возможно, единственный способ для меня не думать о своём дерьме - это сосредоточиться на твоём фонде.

Франц молча кивнул, ожидая продолжения. Только Генри не хотел говорить про плен. Он даже про Луизу говорить не хотел.

\- Возможно, единственное, что меня сейчас хоть немного волнует и интересует, это насколько ты мне доверяешь.

\- Я рассказал тебе всё, что знаю.

Тогда звони журналисту, мысленно подсказал Генри. Словно услышав его, Франц взял телефон.

Насколько расслышал Генри, голос журналиста скрипел как несмазанная дверь. После короткого разговора, Франц договорился о встрече.

Генри отправился к кассиру и достал кредитку. Последние недели это простое действие было для него недоступной роскошью. Он расчитался за пиццу и заказал бутылку рома с собой.

До сих пор Генри имел смутные представления о столице. Её размерах, районах и форме. Не знал, что Гота делится на северную и южную части. В центре северной стояли небоскребы, в окружении старых пятиэтажек. В южной же пятиэтажки образовывали центр, за ними тянулись трущобы и свалки. Фанерные и жестяные халупы. Бесконечные сетки заборов, за которыми дымились трубы заводов и фабрик.

Франц остановил машину в колодце между домами с разрисованными граффити стенами и выжженной травой на клумбах.

\- Возьми пистолет, - сказал Генри.

Франц взглянул на него так, что Генри захотелось спросить:

\- Ты умеешь им пользоваться?

\- Да.

Он не только вооружился, но запихнул сумки в багажник. Генри посмотрел на окна домов - занавески были на одном из десяти. Будет удивительно, если к их возвращению машину не вскроют и не разберут на части.

Подъезд оказался заколоченным. Пройдясь вдоль дома, они вскарабкались по железной лестнице на балкон. Он шел вокруг дома как внешний коридор. Ржавые перила, окурки и шприцы под ногами. За немытыми окнами шевелились тени.

Поднявшись на третий этаж, Франц постучал в испещренную трещинами фанерную дверь. Генри удивился, что она не рассыпалась от прикосновения.

Открыл дверь мужик в грязном халате. Пятна на рукавах и груди, босые ноги и лысина.

\- А я тебя знаю, - он указал пальцем на Франца. Неестественная улыбка мужика – щеки дергались как при нервном тике – говорила о том, что он находится под кайфом. Долгое время. Возможно, последнюю неделю или месяц. 

\- Я звонил, - Франц сделал шаг вперед, вынуждая мужика пустить их в квартиру.

\- Не-е-ет. Ты сын президента, Франц Варгас, верно? Я смотрю новости.

\- Молодец.

Внутри царил полумрак. Вместо лампочек под потолком болтались провода, провода торчали из развороченных розеток. На стенах виднелись потеки. Вода, масло или еще какая-то дрянь, судя по густом удушливому запаху пота и мочи.

Комнаты цеплялись одна к другой. Двери заменяли повешенные на гвозди одеяла. Когда хозяин отодвигал одеяла в сторону, с них слетел рой мошкары. Ансельмо Кава, так звали журналиста в грязном халате, провел Франца и Генри через три комнаты. Мебели нигде не наблюдалось. На полу лежали люди на матрасах. Сонные, полуодетые. Вокруг матрасов валялись зажигалки, свечки, ложки, стеклянные трубки и шприцы. Напоминало все наркоманский притон.

За комнатами обнаружилась кухня. Окно выходило на еще один балкон. Такой же длинный, серпантином обвивающий фасад, как тот, по которому пришли Генри и Франц.

\- Я видел тебя в новостях. Ты толкал речь на приеме, - Ансельмо раскачивался при каждом шаге, как лист на ветру.

На кухне некуда было ступить из-за валявшихся повсюду пустых бутылок. Ансельмо растолкал их босыми ногами.

\- Да, речь на приеме о благотворительном фонде, который оказался большим обманом, - медленно, громко и отчетливо, будто сомневался, что Ансельмо способен его понять, произнёс Франц.

\- Большой обман, - повторил Ансельмо. – Большая липа. Для идиотов.

Ансельмо уселся на плиту. Пакеты и чашки вокруг говорили о том, что ее давно не использовали по назначению. Может быть, с тех пор как отключили электричество?

Из пакета поменьше Ансельмо выловил щепотку белого порошка и шмыгнул носом.

\- Хотите? – он поочередно потрясал одним пакетом за другим и смешно морщил лоб.

\- Это трава? – Генри указал пальцем на обойденный вниманием свёрток.

\- Ха, спрос на нее никакой, держу для сына, - он перекинул Генри целлофановый коробок и начатую пачку сигарет. – Угощайся.

Франц внимательно проследил за полетом пакета.

\- Мне нужна твоя ладонь, - Генри шагнул к Францу и заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Что?

\- Здесь нет стола, негде сесть, дай руку.

Удивление Франца раззадорило Генри. Он выпотрошил в его ладонь сигарету, собрал табак в линию жизни Франца, рядом насыпал марихуану. Смешивая, смотрел Францу в глаза и чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Надо же, а ведь он еще даже не затянулся.

Ансельмо напомнил о себе, снова шмыгнув носом. На грязный ворот халат упала капля крови.

\- Блядь, - выругался он, нашел фантик от сникерса, скрутил и сунул в ноздрю.

\- Кстати о благотворительном фонде для идиотов, - все еще держа ладонь перед Генри, Франц повернулся к Ансельмо. – У меня есть список счетов, по которым путешествовали деньги фонда. Сотня счетов. Суммы. Цепочки переводов.

Генри отошел от Франца, облокотился спиной о стену и щелкнул зажигалкой. Носоглотку наполнил сладковатый дым. Намного приятнее, чем вдыхать пропитавшие здесь все мочу и пот.

\- Ты хочешь опубликовать распечатки счётов фонда? – Ансельмо засмеялся. – Тебя это сильно зацепило, да, Франц Варгас? Твой отец знает о том, что ты собираешься сделать?

Франц встал рядом с Генри и потянулся к косяку. Генри смотрел на его шею, пока он затягивался. Выдохнув дым, Франц кивнул.

\- Да, мой отец знает.

\- Все потому что они назвали фонд твоим именем? – смех Ансельмо напоминал хрюканье. – Как думаешь, почему они это сделали?

\- Может быть, мой отец назвал фонд моим именем потому что не знал, что через него будут отмывать деньги?

Вот оно, подумал Генри, цель Франца. Выяснить, замешан ли его отец в махинациях фонда. Поэтому ли он закрыл от сына счета.

\- Ха-ха. Не знал, но назначил управляющим Лонарди? – Ансельмо вынул фантик из носа и бросил его на пол.

\- Может, и Лонарди не знал.

\- Точно. Ты явно с луны упал, - Ансельмо погрозил Францу пальцем.

Он так долго и медленно возил пальцем по воздуху, что Генри рассмеялся.

\- Если Лонарди руководил махинациями фонда, зачем он украл деньги? - спросил Франц.

Но Ансельмо его не услышал, увлечённый своей лунной метафорой.

\- И Луна эта, полагаю, находится в Англии, - продолжал он. – Ты ведь там десять лет жил? И хорошо там? Нравится тебе Англия? Друзьями обзавелся? Может, собирался жениться на хорошей образованной английской девушке, аристократических кровей?

\- Мне не нравятся девушки, - ответил Франц, видимо, трава вскружила ему голову.

\- Да уж, в нашей стране такое заявление не поняли бы и осудили. В нашей стране подобного рода пристрастия лучше скрывать, если ты, конечно, не Лонарди и тащишься, когда тебя полощет желтая пресса. У нас здесь не Англия.

Ансельмо резко замолчал и уставился на свои босые ступни. Генри успел передать косяк Францу и забрать назад, прежде чем Ансельмо снова заговорил.

\- Ты слышал про попытку военного переворота год назад? Нет? Его совершил один из подчиненных Маркуса. Захватил военную базу и обратился к Маркусу за помощью. Маркус же подавил бунт, но не сразу, сначала выждал четыре дня, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Кто что скажет, сделает, подумает, кто посочувствует бунтовщикам. Поговаривают, это была всего лишь репетиция настоящего переворота. К тому же задержанный организатор бунта на допросах клялся, что Маркус приказал ему захватить базу и обещал поддержку.

Франц вынул косяк из пальцев Генри и покачал головой.

\- Генерал Маркус отец моей матери. Он поддерживал моего отца с самого начала.

\- Как бы не так. Изначально твой отец и Маркус были врагами, сблизила и объединила их вовсе не женитьба твоего отца на дочери Маркуса, а её смерть. После её смерти Маркус помог твоему отцу забраться в президентское кресло. Но четыре года назад, после смерти Себасы, союз твоего отца и деда лопнул. Старые договоренности погорели. Аннулированы. Вышли из силы! Ты ведь помнишь Себасу?

\- Я плохо помню, время до моего отъезда. Я был тогда слишком мал, - ответил Франц.

\- Тебе было десять, многие умирают в этом возрасте. А некоторые в десять надевают на себя взрывчатку и взрываются в толпе, как фейерверки, - прохрюкал Ансельмо. – Но дочку Себасы ты должен помнить? После того, как твой отец женился на твоей матери, в доме у него вся тогдашняя военная элита крутилась. Мария Себаса. Девочка была на год или два старше тебя. Вспомнил?

\- Да.

\- Что помнишь? Качели она любила или куклы?

\- Скорее, книги, - Франц улыбнулся.

\- Ну да, говорили, она хорошо училась в школе. Касто тоже у вас в доме бывал. Его сына Диаса помнишь? Твой ровесник.

\- Его помню.

\- Ага, - Ансельмо снова ткнул в Франца пальцем. – Её - нет, а его - да. Это потому что тебе мальчики нравятся, да? В другой ситуации я спросил бы не соревновался ли ты с Диасом за внимание Марии, но теперь наверное, следует спросить, не соревновался ли ты с Марией за внимание Диаса.

\- Мне и десяти лет тогда не было, - Франц печально улыбнулся. Эта улыбка внушила Генри, что Франц тоскует по счастливому детству. – Тогда я не знал, что мне нравятся мальчики.

\- А я слышал, что это врожденное? Нет? А вот Диас Касто уже с десяти лет знал, что ему нравится Мария Себаса. Вот только их родители ненавидели друг друга. Ты когда на первое свидание пошел? Когда первый раз поцеловался?

Франц поднял одно плечо, будто собирался пожать плечами и посмотрел на Генри.

\- Короче, Диас и Мария играли в шпионов. Встречались тайно, трахались в отелях, ходили по дискотекам. А потом попали в аварию. Четыре года назад. Ей было восемнадцать. Ему шестнадцать. Ты что в свои шестнадцать делал? Небось учился в закрытой школе? И никаких тебе дискотек и мальчиков. А машина какая у тебя тогда была? Не может быть, чтобы отец не подарил тебе дорогую машину.

\- «Ягуар», - Франц нахмурился.

\- Твой отец, кстати, и Диасу Касто подарил машину. Ту самую, на которой он разбился. "Бентли".

Косяк догорел. Генри хотелось забить и поджечь новый, но он не пошевелился, боясь помешать разговору.

\- В тот вечер Диас Касто сидел за рулем своего сраного "Бентли". Выехал на встречную, фура смяла "Бентли", протащила обломки метров двадцать, прежде чем остановилась. Какой-то кусок железа распилил Марию пополам. Диаса зажало так, что вырезать пришлось. Со сломанными костями и внутренними кровотечениями его доставили в больницу. Два дня оперировали, но не смогли привести в чувства. Мальчик в шестнадцать лет впал в кому.

Франц вздохнул, опустил голову. Генри любовался его вьющимися волосами и бледными щеками.

\- Думаешь, конец истории? Нет. Себаса ненавидел Касто, обвинил его сына в смерти дочери и послал в больницу убийц. Они отключили Диаса Касто от приборов. Раз и готово. Был в коме, стал мертвым. Полагаешь, мальчик почувствовал разницу?

Франц не моргая смотрел на Ансельмо.

\- Вряд ли. Зато многие почувствовали, что в этот момент умерла дружба между твоим отцом и твоим дедом. Или правильней сказать, сотрудничество? Конец дружбе, конец сотрудничеству. Твой дед дружил с Себасой. Отец дружил с Касто. Они не простили Себасе убийство Диаса Касто, обвинили Себасу в убийстве, коррупции, кражах, хищениях, бог знает, еще в чём и казнили. Но Касто этого было мало, он обвинил в мошенничестве и посадил жену Себасы, его старшего сына. Разорил родственников. А твой отец разрешил ему. Так что, чтобы не держало вместе твоего отца и деда после смерти твоей матери, все это рассыпалось после уничтожения семьи Себасы.

\- Кто принес тебе информацию про фонд? Люди Маркуса? – Франц засунул руки в карманы джинсов.

\- Нет-нет, - Ансельмо снова водил пальцем по воздуху. – Ты как будто меня не слушаешь. Я говорю с тобой о важном, ты спрашиваешь о мелочах. Я говорю тебе о причинах, ты зацикливаешься на деталях. Я говорю тебе о том, что надвигается буря, а ты оглядываешься назад.

\- Какая буря?

\- Старый заскорузлый ядовитый гнойник вот-вот прорвёт.

\- Кто заказал тебе разоблачение фонда?

\- Американка, - отмахнулся Ансельмо. – Ты же знаешь, какие они тупые, самодовольные и зацикленные на своих моральных принципах? Хотя откуда тебе знать. Так вот, американцев возбуждают только две темы. Наркотики и торговля людьми. Это для них самые страшные и тяжкие преступления, об этих преступлених они пиздят громко и постоянно. Больше их ничего не интересует. Думай о торговле наркотиками и людьми, чтобы не думать ни о чем другом. Наплюй на причины. Это основа мировозрения благополучного мира. Потребители видят то, что хотят видеть. Потребителям из благоустроенного мира нужны телевизоры, микроволновки, новые машины, компьютеры, айпады и айфоны. А чтобы обыватель благополучной страны мог себе всё это позволить, обязательно должны существовать страны, где людям платят копейки за то, что они круглосуточно и без выходных собирают эти микроволновки, айпады, айфоны. Собирают за копейки и живут так бедно что вынуждены торговывать наркотиками и продавать своих детей в рабство.

\- Как зовут американку, которая рассказала тебе о фонде?

\- Миа Фергюс. Она журналистка.

\- Я знаю её, - сказал Франц. – Видел в офисе фонда на следующий день после его создания.

\- Тогда она спала с Лонарди, чтобы подобраться поближе к его секретам, - отмахнулся Ансельмо.

\- Спасибо, - Франц пожал ему руку. – Скажи свой эмейл, и я перешлю тебе подробную информацию по счетам фонда. Можешь использовать её, как пожелаешь.

\- Кому она нужна? Цена ей сейчас, как траве. Хотите? – он помахал бурым пакетиком.

Франц покачал головой, а Генри протянул руку.

Когда они направились к двери через комнату забитую матрасами, Ансельмо закричал неожиданно громко:

\- Подъем народ! Поприветствуйте своего нового короля!

Полуодетые люди разлепили опухшие веки и заёрзали. Франц отвесил глубокий поклон. Этот шутовской жест помог Генри осознать насколько по-разному на них с Францем действует трава. Франца еще пёрло, а Генри почти полностью проветрился.

Ансельмо довел их до двери и похлопал по спинам. Генри увернулся и первым ступил на темный балкон. Синее небо над каменным колодцем, во дворе тень настолько густая, что не рассмотреть машину. Проход по внешнему балкону заслоняли мешки и тряпье, будто с наступлением сумерек все жильцы дома выставляли в общий коридор хлам из квартир.

Машина оказалась на месте и цела, если не считать погнутого - битой? - багажника и разбитого окна. Ныряя в салон, Генри пытался угадать, о чем сейчас думает Франц. К сожалению, по выражению лица Франца невозможно было определить насколько он удивлен, потрясен и расстроен.

Вечерний город напоминал стадион перед рок-сценой. Светофоры, фонари и светящиеся окна – словно зажигалки и включенные телефоны в руках зрителей. Обычно их поднимают над головами, когда музыканты затягивают самую сентиментальную песню альбома. Генри покрутил кистью, проверяя свободу движений.

\- Смотри на дорогу, - напомнил он Францу, когда тот повернул голову. Миг в машине было так тихо, что слышно дыхание, а потом они оба рассмеялись.

\- Я думаю, это Лонарди слил Миа Фергюс информацию о фонде. Мой отец открыл фонд на мое имя в рамках предвыборной компании. Он хотел повысить свою популярность перед грядущими выборами, - Франц поморщился. Думал ли он как и Генри, что благотворительность дешёвый пиар для президента, способного влиять на законодательство? - Лонарди не было смысла красть деньги, если он сам участвовал в махинациях фонда.

За плечом Франца проплыл универмаг, за освещенной витриной корчились манекены.

\- Я встречусь с Миа Фергюс. Хочу услышать её версию событий. Скорей всего, Лонарди подставили так же как меня. Подставили с целью очернить моего отца.

 

Подходит ли Лонарди на роль невиновного? Он не сделал Генри ничего плохого, но Генри испытывал к нему неприязнь. Генри тряхнул головой, по большому счёту ему насрать на фонд, Освободительную Армию, торговлю наркотиками и людьми. Плен сделал его равнодушным, сузил интересы, ограничил способности оценивать, судить и делать выводы. Единственное, чего он хотел, это быть с Францем честным.

\- Луиза. Луиза Гудисон, помнишь, она была на приёме во дворце? Вышла на веранду, когда мы целовались.

\- Помню.

\- Она была со мной в джунглях. Она помогла мне выжить, помогла бежать.

\- Она тоже заложница?

\- Нет, те, кто похитили меня, освободили её. Полиция арестовала её на демонстрации и привезли в тайную тюрьму. Касто пытал её, отрезал ухо, заставил смотреть на расстрел других арестованных.

\- Тайная тюрьма? – переспросил Франц.

\- В Дома Офицеров. Я слышал, туда можно попасть, если ты просто сходил на митинг в университете, общался не с тем, с кем следовало, пишешь курсовую у профессора, который сотрудничает с Международной амнистией.

\- Завтра попрошу Рамиреса проверить.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Генри.

Франц остановил машину перед похожим на двухэтажный барак здание. На первом этаже горел свет, в комнатах двигались, шатались, толкались человеческие фигуры.

\- Что здесь? – спросил Генри.

\- Частный пансион. Спецы ютуба по дешевым путешествиям советуют снять в нём номер, если ты студент и путешествуешь с пустыми карманами.

\- Никогда не останавливался в таких местах, - усмехнулся Генри щербатой арке над входом. В коридоре выкрашенном акриловой краской мигала тусклая лампа и пахло жаренными овощами.

Хозяйка была худой женщиной с опухшими кистями и щиколотками. Вместе с ключом вручила им чистое постельное белье и полотенца. Предложила доплатить за ужин, телевизор, интернет и горячую воду. Глядя как Франц расчитывается, Генри задавался вопросом сколько налички он успел снять, прежде чем отец заморозил его счета.

О том, чтобы взять две комнаты Франц не заикнулся, и Генри расценил это как новый виток сближения и доверия. Раскачивая бутылкой, он поднялся за Фрацем на второй этаж и переступил порог пятиугольной комнаты с волнистыми стенами и такими же неровными диваном и кроватью. При взгляде на убогую обстановку Генри охватило веселье. Глотнув рома, он поставил бутылку на мелкий пыльный стол и шагнул к Францу. Прижал его к стене и поцеловал. Ему почудилось, или Франц вздохнул с облегчением? Подался навстречу?

Пульс и дыхание у обоих ускорилось. Но в этом ускорении скрывалось спокойствие особого рода. Генри снова стал таким как прежде. Сейчас он двигался, чувствовал и даже думал, как раньше, до плена. Никакой тебе дрожи и страха.

\- Он спросил тебя про твой первый поцелуй, а ты ничего не ответил, - кончиками пальцев Генри касался скул, ушей и шеи Франца. Искал пульс, наслаждался сердцебиением и дыханием, упругостью кожи и пробивавшейся из-под неё щетиной. – Сколько тебе было лет?

\- Семнадцать.

Ресницы Франца пощекотали щёку Генри.

\- Семнадцать? Правда?

До четырнадцати лет Генри во всем подчинялся матери. Одевался и стригся в тех салонах, что она. Перед театральными премьерами и интервью позволял её гримеру возить кисточкой по своему лицу. А в четырнадцать сорвался: убегал на концерты, вечеринки и дискотеки, курил траву, заводил новых друзей. Под мигание дискотечных софитов Генри поцеловался впервые. Кажется, мужчина, с которым он тогда танцевал был лет на двадцать его старше. В туалетной кабинке под громыхание ударников Генри впервые позволил отсосать себе, впервые отсосал он. На огромной кровати в чужом доме впервые кого-то трахнул, на узкой кровати яхты впервые подставился сам. У парня, который разложил его задницей кверху было широкое платиновое кольцо на мизинце. У того, кто первым расставил перед Генри ноги, - пирсинг в пупке. Генри не помнил лиц и имен, лишь восторг влюблённости. Мимолетной, но голодной и всепоглощающей, оттого одновременно поверхностной и глубокой.

\- Семнадцать, - с упоением протянул Генри. Не цифра, не возраст, а секретный код. Воплощение интимности. Предвкушение откровенности. – Это случилось в интернате?

\- Да.

Не слово, не звук, выдох. Не ответ на вопрос, а необходимость неожиданно случайно непредсказуемо оформившаяся в слова.

\- Кем он был?

Кожа под пальцами гладкая и влажная. Ямка пупка. Глубже, чем у Генри.

\- Сын итальянского мафиози.

\- Не может быть, – собственный смех вскружил Генри голову, – тот самый итальянец, - он оцарапал ногтем живот Франца, - глядя на которого, ты думал, хорошо, что у моего отца репутация лучше?

Франц засмеялся. Желая впитать в себя его смех, Генри прижался губами к его кадыку. 

\- Кто кого поцеловал первым?

Франц дёрнул кадыком, переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Не помню. - Его дыхание пощекотало макушку Генри.

\- Кто первый отсосал тебе?

Ремень Франца был слишком жёстким. Болты на джинсах поддавались с трудом. Или координация Генри сбоила от нетерпения?

\- В университете.

Они одновременно коснулись членов друг друга.

\- Он был красив?

\- Да.

Снова не ответ, нечто более важное, глубокое. Желанное? Бессмысленное?

\- Выше или ниже тебя? Младше или старше? - Генри рассмеялся в ключицу Франца. Что веселило его больше - подробности сексуальной жизни Франца или вкус его кожи?

\- Старше.

Что-то подобное Генри чувствовал в детстве на качелях - вдох, ветер, выдох, движение - границы тела размываются как линия горизонта. Не разобрать где заканчиваешься ты, и начинается мир.

\- Тебе понравилось?

\- Тогда это было самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо испытывал.

Слишком длинная фраза. После неё Франц запыхался и замер. Генри приревновало его к словам.

\- Когда? - Генри должен выяснить всё - подробности, детали, примерить их на себя, сравнить себя с Францем, сравнить себя с тем, другим, кто брал у него в рот, кто отпускался перед ним на колени. Или они делали это на кровати? Как бы Генри хотел отсосать Францу? Стоя перед ним на коленях? Или лёжа на кровати?

\- Год назад.

\- Отношения или одноразовый минет? - Генри экономил слова, берег дыхание и верил, что сейчас они с Францем создают новый язык из прикосновений-намёков, обнаженных подтекстов и интимных смыслов.

\- Мы встретились раз пять или шесть, - просипел Франц, как человек приближающийся к разрядке.

Нужно говорить, ни в коем случае не умолкать, Генри вжался носом под ухом Франца и глубоко вздохнул, - говорить, растягивать удовольствие, балансировать на краю, в шаге от оргазма.

\- Скажи это еще раз, - взмолился Генри. - Я не узнаю твой голос... Что случилось потом? Вы поссорились?

\- Нет. - Шипящее, через стиснутые зубы, звенящее от напряжения и удовольствия.

\- Почему вы расстались?

\- Он был занудой.

\- Правда? - у Генри подвело живот. То ли от желания рассмеяться, то ли от близости оргазма.

\- Правда. - Ответ Франца он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал. Невесомые прикосновения губ к волосам.

\- Он отсасывал тебе, ты отсосал ему?

\- Да.

\- Почему он был занудой? - прошептал Генри Францу в губы.

\- Настаивал на сексе с проникновением.

Генри показалось, или Франц дрожит?

\- А ты не хотел? Когда и с кем... - Франц не позволил ему договорить, зажмурился, напрягся, окаменел под руками и выплеснулся в кулак Генри.

\- С тобой, - произнес Франц вечность спустя.

Оргазм помешал Генри осознать его слова. Понимание пришло медленно, закололо под ложечкой, встряхнуло, накрыло шумом в ушах.

\- Тебе надо меньше курить, Франц.

Франц оттолкнулся от стены и потянулся за полотенцем.

\- Или больше, - Генри шёл за ним по пятам, наступал на пятки, разглядывал шею и затылок. Заглянул через плечо - белое тонкое полотенце в полумраке походило на лист бумаги в смуглых руках Франца.

\- Это мое или твое? - спросил Генри, ощупывая влажную ткань, вытирая себя тем же полотенцем, что вытирался Франц.

\- Они одинаковые.

Генри увлёк его на диван. Франц завалился сверху, поцеловал и скатился в сторону.

Диван оказался не только тесным и неровным, но и твердым. Матрасы в логове Ансельмо, наверное, и то мягче, Генри усмехнулся и пристроил голову на плече Франца. Тот завозился, скинул кроссовки - сначала свои, потом подцепил пальцами задники кроссовок Генри. Кажется, они смеялись, ворочаясь. Кажется, Генри подумал, что не плохо бы еще выпить или выкурить косяк, чтобы спать без пробуждений. Но поленился вставать. Он заснул у Франца на плече, положив руку на его живот.

***

Генри снилась Шеннон. Пробуждение было резким, будто он упал с высоты и из легких выбило воздух. За окном бултыхалось ранее утро, мутное как вода с разведенным в ней аспирином. Франц сидел с ноутбуком на полу около дивана. Перебрался туда, чтобы не будить Генри? На экране скакали фотографии. Развороченный «Бентли». Полупустая ночная дорога. Девушка с залитым кровью лицом. Мирия Себаса. Почему у нее залито кровью лицо, Генри сел, ведь Ансельмо сказал, что ее распилило пополам.

\- Привет, - Франц повернулся к Генри. Темные круги под глазами. Бледные щеки.

\- Давно встал?

Франц рассеянно посмотрел на ноутбук, а потом снова на Генри, будто пытался, но не мог что-то вспомнить.

Они приняли душ по очереди. Стоило Францу скрыться в ванной, у Генри появилось ощущение, что за ним следят. Казалось вот-то постучат в дверь. Шестерки Варгаса. Или Касто.

\- Гугл советует позавтракать в кафе местной кухни неподалеку, - сказал Франц проверяя свою сумку. Положил пистолет сверху, застегнул.

Видимо, ночевать здесь еще раз они не планируют. Подхватив свои вещи, Генри вышел вслед за Францем. Даже когда Франц улыбался хозяйке внизу, Генри замечал его усталость. На лобовом стекле их развалюхи виднелось пятно птичьего помёта.

\- К деньгам? – усмехнулся Франц.

\- Или к новостям.

Безумие думать о приметах в их случае. Вытянутая между высотками улица пустовала: ни машин, ни людей, ни звуков. В конце улицы помигивал светофор, открывая ворота в мир скользящих машин, скрипа тормозов и вскриков клаксонов. Тревожных, дергающих нервы.

\- Ты узнал, где живет Миа Фергюс? – спросил Генри.

Улица вроде вела вниз, но развалюха Рамиреса пыхтела, будто карабкалась на гору.

\- Да. Нужно подождать хотя бы до девяти, потом можно ее навестить.

Местная кухня означала мясо с овощами на завтрак вместо булочек. Мясо и крепкий кофе, от которого сушило больше, чем с похмелья.

После завтрака Франц позвонил Рамиресу. Говорил про тайные тюрьмы, катаясь по городу. Дети с ранцами перебегали дороги на красный. Разносчики газет толкались на узких тротуарах. Автобусы плевались выхлопными газами. Из подворотни летели газеты и клеились к ногам прохожих. В магазинах поутру мыли витрины. К фасадам и асфальту липли пятна масла и плесени.

Миа Фергюс жила в районе разноцветных домов. Розовые трехъэтажки прислонились к синим семиэтажкам, как кубики конструктора, тесно, плотно и без зазора. У подъездов продавали фрукты, вокруг уличных музыкантов топтались туристов в белых шляпах.

Франц оставил машину перед фонтаном – медная женщина с отбитым лицом лила мутную воду в каменную чашу. Рядом поскрипывало ветками сваленное ветром дерево.

В доме с кованными решетками на окнах Франц и Генри поднялись на третий этаж и позвонили в железную дверь. Несколько мгновений они прислушивались к шагам, музыке и голосам, что источал дом, потом дверь открылась.

Их встретила маленькая женщина с необычно тонкими запястьями, щиколотками и шеей заштрихованной морщинами. Кожа на лице выглядела натянутой и гладкой, Шеннон выглядела точно так же после подтяжки золотыми нитями. 

\- Привет, - улыбнулся Франц. – Я хотел бы поговорить с Миа Фергюс.

\- Все хотели бы,- женщина подняла глаза к потолку.

\- Я Франц Варгас, - он протянул руку.

Генри подумал, что улыбка Франца хорошо смотрелась бы на фотографии. Не впервые Франц использовал свое имя как пропуск, как щит, как талисман.

\- Сабрина Мартинес, - она вцепилась в руку Франца и не отпускала, пока сканировала взглядом его и Генри. – Проходите.

В коридоре и в гостиной на стенах висели черно-белые фотографии, кое-где пришпиленные неровно, одна поверх другой. На диване, журнальном столике и под ним валялись местные газеты и журналы. Из приоткрытой двери в спальню выглядывала неубранная кровать, с бельем такого же графитового цвета, как буквы в газетах.

\- Миа исчезла в Джунглях, - Сабрина сжалась на краю дивана, повела плечами, то ли от раздражения, то ли от холода. Недолго поиграв с тонкой сигаретой и золотой зажигалкой, закурила.

\- Что значит исчезла? - Франц сел в кресло. Генри показалось хорошей идеей пристроиться около него на подлокотнике.

\- Свалила две недели назад, ни слуху, ни духу. Совсем свихнулась от тщеславия. Вообразила себя неуязвимой, бессмертной. Знаете, если человеку долго везет, он тупеет, становится беспечным и невнимательным.

\- Вы работаете вместе?

\- Нет-нет, работать с Миа это ад, я пропобовала, - левой рукой Сабрина потерла запястье правой, потом предплечье, локоть, плечо. Так двигаются люди, которые сидят на героине, отметил про себя Генри и огляделся.

Один из снимков привлек его внимание. Он поднялся и подошел к стене, чтобы получше рассмотреть лицо женщины, кормящей из бутылочки голого чернокожего ребенка. Распухший живот, выпученные глаза, серый песок вокруг.

\- Это Миа в Африке. В прошлом году. Её репортаж о голодающих вошел в лонг-лист Пулитцеровской премии.

Генри узнал женщину, он видел Миа в лагере Освободительной Армии. Стоит ли сказать об этом Францу?

\- Что значит, Миа потерялась в джунглях, что значит забыла об осторожности? – спросил Франц Сабрину.

\- С ней это обычно случается, когда она ни о чем не думает кроме своего репортажа. Хотела уже наверняка отхватить очередную премию, придуманную богатенькими любителями читать, лёжа на диване, про чужие проблемы. Мало ей было узнать про отмывание денег через благотворительные фонды, мало про береговую охрану, что гоняет лодки с кокаином на Ямайку, а оттуда в Америку, мало знать, что Лонарди продает детей через модельное агентство.

\- Модельное агентство?

\- Да модельное агентство мисс Санчес, бывшей королевы красоты. Бесплатная фотосессия, бесплатное портфолио, участие в местных показах и рассылка фотографий в ведущие модельные агентства в мире. Ваш ребенок может работать на известного дизайнера, ходить по подиуму и получать тысячу долларов за день. Приходите на бесплатную фотосессию если ваш рост от метра тридцати до метра семидесяти, а возраст от восьми до семнадцати, - одной затяжкой Сабрина прикончила половину сигареты. – Два раза в месяц детишек выгуливают на каком-то местном показе. Два раза в месяц показывают на приеме местным и заезжим педофилам. Некоторые даже оптом покупают. Скажем, по десять мальчик или девочек определенного возраста, не глядя, другие предпочитают сначала пощупать. Миа даже сходила на одну такую вечеринку. 

Сабрина хмыкнула и уставилась в одну точку.

\- Почему она не сообщила в полицию?

\- Потому что все всё и так знают. Всех все устраивает. Бедняки сами приводят своих детей. Тех, что помладше, те, кому уже исполнилось десять прибегают сами. Все, что угодно лишь бы не подыхать от голода на улице, лишь бы была крыша над головой, лишь бы пьяные или обдолбанные родители не зарезали, не забили. Да, большинство из них умоляют, чтобы их поселили в агентстве.

\- Как называется модельное агентство? И почему вы решили, что Лонарди в этом участвует?

\- Миа мнит себя ебанной Мата Хари. Одного подкупить, с другим переспать. Отлизала у мисс Лумбии, чтобы она сдала ей Лонарди, потом запрыгнула к нему в постель, чтобы он познакомил ее с Нандо, лидером Освободительной Армии. Сказала, что мечтает взять у Нандо интервью, а на деле хочет узнать какова его доля в торговле кокаином и людьми. Блядь, - Сабрина уронила сигарету на пол. – Она играет в Мата Хари, а я ебанная дура, которая таскается за ней по миру в каждую гребаную нищую страну.

Сабрина подтянула ноги на диван, будто ждала, что оброненная сигарета взорвется как бомба. Франц опустился на колени и поднять тлеющий окурок.

\- Миа думала, что Лонарди идиот, что его бесконечно можно водить за нос, решила, что он ее не раскусит, - пробормотала Сабрина. – Я думаю, он раскусил ее и сделал так, что она никогда не вернется.

Генри показалось, что на запястье у него снова веревка. Если он скажет Францу, что видел Миа в джунглях, ему придется отвечать на вопросы о Лонарди. Одновременно с этим он понял, насколько сильно ему хотелось быть честным с Францем. Проклятье, вчера ему казалось они идут на сближение, еще пару шагов и между ними не останется тайн. Сегодня эта надежда превратилась в бесполезную иллюзию. Но возможно, Генри сам виноват, сам загоняет себя в тупик, не желая говорить с Францем о Лонарди. Боится говорить о Лонарди, потому что не знает, что сказать, не знает, что думает и чувствует. Он не знает на чьей он стороне. Он сочувствует Луизе из-за того, что с ней сделал Касто. Сделал с разрешения президента. Он благодарен Луизе и Лонарди за то, что они освободили его, тупо за то, что они сняли цепь с его щиколотки. Он знает, что они замышляют что-то против президента, но не знает деталей. Одной встречи с президентом было достаточно, что бы Генри невзлюбил его. Невзлюбил, но не смог возненавидеть, потому что он был отцом Франца. А Францем Генри восхищался. Восхищался его упрямством, его желанием узнать правду, способностью пойти против отца. Да, его все в Франце волновало, с каждым днём все больше и больше. Генри хотел бы встать на сторону Франца. Но не хотел предавать Луизу.

Они вышли на улицу. Дом напротив щеголял розовыми стенами и коричневыми ставнями. Солнце поднялось над крышами и пекло в затылок. Генри крутил запястье, пока не заметил, что Франц наблюдает за ним. Тогда Генри протянул руку и обхватил запястье Франца. Ненадолго ощутил облегчение.

\- Что ты будешь делать? - спросил Генри.

Франц прищурился и осмотрелся, быстро, обеспокоенно, повернул голову налево, направо, окинул взглядом заштрихованные ставнями окна. Сел на бортик фонтана и включил телефон. Забил в поисковик мисс Санчес, королева красоты. На фотографий трехлетней давности хрупкая женщина с маленьким лицом улыбалась, поддерживая корону. На презинтации в торговом центре держала под руку Лонарди. От его ухмылки веяло угрозой. Дети с удивленными лицами в блестящей одежде, зрители с бокалами шампанского, зрители в костюмах, вечерних платьях, как на приеме во дворце. Ссылки на сайт детского модельного агентства. С его страницы на Генри смотрели фотографии загримированных и причесанных девчонок и мальчишек. Невольно он вспомнил свой опыт. Когда ему было шесть, Шеннон устроила ему съемку в рекламе кукурузных хлопьев, в одиннадцать впихнула в показ детской одежды у знакомого модельера.

\- Что будешь делать? - снова спросил Генри.

\- Позвоню Рамиресу. Не думаю, что если я пойду туда и представлюсь, меня пустят на территорию, - Франц усмехнулся. - Если то, что рассказала Сабрина правда, мой визит они воспримут как предупреждение, если в доме Санчес есть улики - фотографии, видео, счета - все будет стерто, перемещено и почищено.

Рамирес встретил их во дворике кинотеатра. Кирпичные стены, деревянные столики с вазами и солонками. От посетителя к посетителю металась, разнося блюдо дня, официантка в вьетнамках и коротких джинсовых шортах.

Пока Франц пересказывал рассказ Сабрины о модельном агентстве, Рамирес морщился. Когда Франц напрямую спросил, что ему известно, Рамирес пожал плечами:

\- Ходят разные слухи.

\- Агентство работает два года. В его базе около тысячи детских портфолио. Два года и только слухи? Никаких жалоб? Заявлений?

\- А кому жаловаться? – Рамирес посмотрел вслед официантке. – Все получают деньги. Налоговая, дети, родители, фотографы, охранные фирмы.

\- Почему офис модельного агентства находится в особняке мисс Санчес?

\- Обычная практика, - Рамирес пожал плечами.

\- Я хочу попасть внутрь, - скулы Франца вспыхнули. - Хочу увидеть фотостудию, снимки, которых нет на сайте, жёсткие диски компьютеров.

На входе в кинотеатр двое подростков затеяли драку. Один толкнул другого на афишу, второй достал нож. Полоснул по воздуху, отпугнул и убежал.

\- Я хочу осмотреть дом Санчес сегодня, - настаивал Франц. - Когда я переехал из дворца в отель, мой отец приставил ко мне слежку.

Рамирес кивнул. Обычная практика, говорил его утомленный взгляд.

\- Возможно, за мной и сейчас следят. Если так, они знают, что я встречался с Ансельмо Кава и разговаривал с Сабриной Мартинес. Знают, что я заинтересовался агентством, как знали все о моих сделках в банке. - Положив ладонь на стол, Франц раз за разом давил на столешницу пальцами, будто нажимал на кнопки. - Если информация об агенстве правда, если за агентством стоит Лонарди, если он стоял за махинациями фонда, если мой отец знал об этом и закрывал глаза... если в виде благотворительных пожертвований через фонд проходили деньги от торговли детьми... У меня осталось мало времени, прежде чем они попытаются остановить меня или обмануть, подделав документацию агенства. Я должен проверить дом Санчес сегодня.

Обыск, подумал Генри, Франц просит Рамиреса провести несанкционированный обыск. Просит полицейского, который отлавливает мелких наркодилеров, чтобы выслужиться перед крупными.

Рамирес задумчиво рассматривал Франца. Не иначе как прикидывал, что он выкинет, если не получит помощи.

\- У Санчес хорошая охрана, - сказал Рамирес.

\- Сигнал в службу спасения, - доказывая свою решимость и упрямство, Франц придвинулся ближе к Рамиресу. - Липовый сигнал в службу спасения, который якобы поступил из дома Санчес, даст тебе повод выслать наряд для проверки.

Рамирес покачал головой и усмехнулся.

\- Ты хочешь осмотреть дом?

\- Да, - подтвердил Франц.

\- Ладно. Но давай сразу договоримся, все остальное планирую я. Во время операции ты подчиняешься моим приказам.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Франц.

Разглядывая Франца, Генри невольно повторил его жест. Он хотел знать, как далеко Франц зайдет. Что сделает? Что может сделать? Сначала ссора с отцом из-за фонда, теперь участие в полицейской операции.

Мужчина с желтым галстуком за соседним столом уронил чашку.

***

Фонари заплевали желтым светом тротуары, стены домов и кузов полицейского фургона. Полностью железный, без окон, на больших колесах. Никаких надписей снаружи, внутри люди в бронежилетах. Согнувшись под низкой крышей, Франц каждому пожал руку. Что-то дребезжало под дном машины, когда она ехала по городу. На поворотах Генри вжимался плечом в жестяную стену.

\- Оставайтесь внутри и ждите нашего сигнала. Не выходить, пока кто-то из моих людей не вернется за вами и не скажет, что путь свободен, - Рамирес передал Францу бронежилет и помог застегнуть его.

Франц помогал с жилетом Генри, пока полицейские один за другим надевали каски. Машина остановилась, через двери кузова Генри увидел улицу с припаркованными у высоких заборов машинами. Окружающую тишину и неподвижность разбавил топот ног по асфальту. Дверь кузова захлопнулась, звуки из внешнего мира превратились в эхо.

\- Здесь нечем дышать, - Франц криво усмехнулся. На виске у него выступили капли пота.

Генри вздрогнул, услышав выстрелы. Через несколько минут ему почудилось будто у перестрелки есть ритм. Как в танце. Шаг вперед, два назад. Активность, затишье.

Франц постукивал ногой по железному полу, сжимал руками лавку, на которой сидел. Дверь кузова распахнулась.

\- Мы вырубили электричество в районе, глушим сигналы и телефоны, чтобы они не вызвали помощь. На обыск у нас не больше двадцати минут, - скороговоркой сказал полицейский.

Что случится через двадцать минут, думал Генри, глядя на лого городской полиции на его спине и стараясь не отставать. Около развороченных ворот их встретил полицейский с фонарем мощностью с прожектор или маяк. В его свете трава на лужайке перед домом выглядела белой.

\- Есть убитые? – спросил Франц.

\- Один и трое раненных.

По каменным ступеням они вышли к распахнутым стеклянным дверям. Три луча света прыгали в холле по диванам, креслам и роялю.

Раздался выстрел, судя по отдаленному звуку дом был большим. В коридоре Франца и Генри ждал Рамирес.

\- На первом этаже мы нашли кабинет и фотостудии, - Рамирес вручил Францу и Генри фонари и быстро пошел вперед.

Слева и справа распахнутые двери. Лучи света скакали по столам, компам, диванам, стульям и картинам с морскими пейзажами. «Президент подарил нам виллу на берегу моря», - услышал Генри голос из прошлого.

\- Где мисс Санчес? Она была в доме? – спросил Франц.

\- Да. Она, с парой друзей на втором этаже, мои люди присматривают за ними.

Из комнаты напротив полицейский вынес системный блок компьютера.

\- Мы забираем всю документацию. Просмотрим ее в участке. Я должен тебе кое-что показать, Франц, - Рамирес свернул к лестнице в подвал.

Широкие каменные ступени вели за угол. Луч фонаря осветил длинный коридор. К нему примыкали зал с бильярдным столом, домашний кинотеатр, спальня с десятью кроватями. Под ноги попалась пустая бутылка.

\- Она была завернута в полиэтилен, - выплюнул Рамирес, придерживая перед Францем дверь.

Посреди помещения стоял круглая то ли кровать, то ли диван без спинки. В двух шагах от него камера на триноге. Рамирес опустил фонарь, и Генри увидел на полу девочку. Лет семь-десять. Абсолютно голая с широкой синей полосой на шее.

\- Умерла часов десять назад, тело успело окоченеть.

\- Переверни ее, - сказал Генри и закашлял.

Только теперь он почувствовал тяжелый запах духов и химикатов. Рамирес опустился на колени рядом с телом. Поясницу и ягодицы девочки покрывали круглые синяки. Генри казалось, что он все это уже видел. А может, после плена в его голове все перепуталось? Он вспомнил, как лежал рядом с мертвой Шеннон, вспомнил ее посиневшие веки и губы. Вспомнил, как пахли кровь, мозги и моча человека, которому прострелили голову. Вспомнил, как умирающий заложник, пыхтел ему в живот.

\- Думаю, ее изнасиловали, потом задушили, - все так же сидя на коленях, Рамирес посмотрел на Франца.

Только теперь Генри заметил, что Франц не шевелится, едва дышит. Он не отвернулся, не отшатнулся, но замер и затаил дыхание.

\- Мои люди заберут тело, - Рамирес накрыл мертвую полиэтиленом. – Нужно уходить.

Его колени хрустнули, когда он выпрямился. Франц провел рукой по лицу, будто стирая невидимую кровь, пот или воду, будто выныривая из сна, и тяжело задышал. До сих пор он видел мертвецов только на фотографиях, сообразил Генри. Выходя за Францем из комнаты, он положил руку ему на спину. Вряд ли Франц что-то почувствовал через бронежилет.

Наверху затрещал автомат. Рамирес взлетел по ступеням и прижался к стене в конце лестницы. Жестом он приказал Генри и Францу выключить фонари.

Дверь в подвал была открыта, но чтобы с лестницы увидеть коридор, нужно было высунуть голову за угол.

\- Мы окружены, - пропыхтели в коридоре. Послышался металлический лязг, будто рядом, в двух шагах, перезарядили оружие.

\- Где Тито? – спросил Рамирес. - Он должен был охранять ворота.

\- Мертв.

\- Что с остальными?

\- Гарцо и Тревора положили в саду. Одному снесло пол башки, второй получил пять пуль, но еще дергается, - он продолжал называть имена. Люди Рамиреса рассредоточились по дому. Но не смогли помешать нападающим прорваться в сад и окружить дом.

\- Сколько их? – спросил Рамирес.

\- Не сосчитать. Видел два автобуса за воротами.

\- Твою налево, - выругался Рамирес.

Генри стоял рядом с Францем, слышал его дыхание, чувствовал тепло. Коснулся пальцами его руки.

\- Кто они? Кто нападающие? – спросил Франц.

\- Может, охранная фирма, - Рамирес пожал плечами. – Может, из трущоб. Бандиты, которые крышуют этот педофильский бизнес

\- Дай нам оружие, - сказал Франц.

Рамирес поморщился, достал из кобуры пистолет и передал Францу.

\- Фредди, - позвал он. – Дай твой второй пистолет.

Фредди был черным. Странно, но в машине Генри не заметил чернокожего полицейского. Цвет кожи Фредди значения не имел, принимая пистолет из его рук, Генри поразился своей невнимательности. Нужно собраться, если он хочет выжить.

\- Стволы вниз. В коридоре чисто. Пошли, - Рамирес оттолкнулся от стены. Шел полусогнувшись, будто у него болел живот.

Может, и правда, болел, учитывая его постоянно нездоровый вид. Вот только Генри не собирался проверять, спрашивать. Тоже втянул голову в плечи и наклонился вперед, стараясь быть ниже ростом и готовясь упасть в любую минуту на пол.

В одной из фотостудий полыхал белый занавес. Через окно в комнату, бывшую кабинетом, влетела граната. Франц толкнул Генри на пол и накрыл собой. Но вместо взрыва они услышали шипение.

\- Газ, - Рамирес вскочил и вздернул на ноги Франца.

Гранаты полетели во все окна. Закрывая лицо рукой, Рамирес указал на лестницу. Вырвавшийся из баллонов под давлением газ взметнулся к потолку, потом осел и рассеялся, поглотил Фредди, отрезал от Генри и Франца Рамиреса.

Возможно, они и могли бы спрятаться в подвале. Запереться вместе с трупом девочки. Только Франц потащил Генри мимо лестницы в комнату, где было меньше дыма. За разбитым окном вспыхивали выстрелы. В их всполохах Генри рассмотрел бар, диван, журнальный стол. Франц нашел бутылку воды и бумажные салфетки. Залили их водой, прижал одну к лицу, вторую протянул Генри. Только, похоже, было уже слишком поздно - у Генри кружилась голова, плыло перед глазами и в носоглотке, словно застряли иголки.

За окном загудело, вспыхнул свет. Яркий как днем. То ли еще одна граната, то ли… Оседая на пол, Генри подумал, что оглушающий гул похож на шум вертолёта. Лопасти месили воздух. Выли сирены. Или это у Генри звенело в голове? Он вцепился в пояс Франца. Франц тоже ослабел от газа, схватился за спинку дивана, чтобы не упасть.

\- Они здесь, - закричал кто-то.

Генри не смог повернуть голову на голос. Двое человек подхватили его под руки. Отбиваясь и вырываясь, он потерял Франца. Он плохо понимал, куда его тащат. Колени подгибались. А те, кто держал его, двигались так быстро, что Генри перестал ориентироваться в пространстве. Он лишь заметил, что лица солдат закрывают маски.

Когда его бросили на траву, Генри думал, что вырубится. Кто-то зажал ему нос и рот. Цепляясь за чужие запястья и одежду, Генри сражался за каждый вдох. Сражался и проигрывал. Он думал, что его задушат, но дышать вдруг стало легче. Постепенно дыхание выровнялось, зрение прояснилось. Генри огляделся. Солдат прижимавший к его лицу маску помог сесть.

На лужайке перед домом стоял военный вертолет. Вокруг бегали люди с автоматами. Франц, вспомнил Генри и оттолкнул маску, закашлялся, подполз на четвереньках к Францу. Один из солдат поддерживая Франца за спину, держал маску у его лица. Генри оттолкнул его и принял на себя вес Франца. Неужели у меня такие же безумные расширенные зрачки, подумал он, заглянув в глаза Франца. Неужели я так же громко и надрывно дышу?

\- Это военные, - просипел Франц между вдохами.

Он не собирался долго разлеживаться на плече Генри. Заерзал, с трудом поднялся на ноги.

\- Эй! Кто здесь главный? – окликнув одного из солдат, Франц пошатнулся. Упал, если бы солдат не подхватил его.

У Генри снова все поплыло перед глазами, он нашел маску и приложил к лицу. Подняться он даже не пытался.

\- Я хочу видеть вашего командира, - потребовал Франц.

На короткий миг один из солдат закрыл от Генри Франца. Когда он отошел, Генри увидел рядом с Францем невысокого плотного мужчину. Шум в доме не позволил Генри расслышать, о чем они говорят. Потом незнакомец наклонился к Генри и протянул ему руку. Генри отшатнулся. Теперь он его узнал. Широкое лицо, короткая толстая шея. Полковник Касто. Генри смотрел на его протянутую для рукопожатия руку так, будто Касто угрожал ему ножом. Ножом для резки картона, которым он изуродовал Луизу.

\- Генри, все хорошо, - Франц погладил его по спине, обхватил за плечи.- Если бы не полковник Касто, мы бы там задохнулись. Давай же, поднимайся. Вот так. Касто отвезет нас во дворец.

\- Во дворец?

Франц обнял его за плечи, Генри вцепился в его руки. Он хотел что-то сказать, о чем-то попросить, но мысли разлетелись. Рассеялись, как газ. Что происходит? Что здесь делает Касто? Нельзя возвращаться во дворец. Франц не может вернуться во дворец.

\- Все в порядке. Как ты? Голова болит? Тошнит? У меня до сих пор все плывет перед глазами. И тело как ватное, - Франц довел Генри до вертолета. 

Пилот в шлеме показал кому-то большой палец. На лужайке лежали мертвецы, у входа дома сновали военные. Дыма и огня внутри больше не было. Разбитые окна ощерились осколками. Ненадолго Генри прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал рядом тепло Франца, слышал шаги, шум, выстрелы. В следующую минуту его толкнули на землю. Кто-то нажал ему на затылок и вдавил лицом в траву так сильно, что шум крови в ушах заглушил выстрелы. Лишенный возможности вздохнуть, Генри начал соскальзывать в темноту. Давление ослабло так же быстро как появилось.

\- Чисто, - отрывисто каркнули над ухом.

Генри поднял голову и увидел двух человек с автоматами. Только что они отразили атаку. Рядом с Генри сидел Франц. Над ними нависал Касто. Это он вжал Генри в траву, делая вид, что спасает от выстрелов, но на самом деле желал задушить. Генри сжал зубы, ему хотелось кричать.

\- Полезайте в вертолет, - Касто вцепился в его локоть.

\- Нет, - вырываясь, Генри больно шарахнулся о дно вертолета.

Касто прищурился, глядя на Генри как на подопытного кролика. Разглядывал его, пока Франц забирался в вертолет. Когда они уселись в кресла, Касто наклонился к Генри: застегнул ремень безопасности у него на поясе, надел ему наушники. Двигался так медленно и так пристально вглядывался в лицо Генри, что тот начал дрожать. Его била крупная дрожь, когда вертолет поднялся в воздух. Франц сжал его руку, но у Генри не хватило сил сжать ее в ответ.

Город внизу светился точками, длинными линиями. Красное, белое, огни движущиеся и неподвижные. Генри представил, как расстегивает ремень и прыгает. Он упадет между огнями, накроет собой движущийся огонь или врежется в неподвижный?

По сравнению с городским хаотичным освещением на территории резиденции президента чувствовалась система, порядок. Фонари на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга группировались в квадраты, треугольники, круги. При приближении похожие на монеты клумбы задрожали травой. За освещенными окнами особняка проступили тени. Шум вертолета заставил встречающих зажать уши, ветер – пригнуться. На охранниках была военная форма. Они отсалютовали Касто, прежде чем замерли лопасти вертолета. Касто похлопал пилота по плечу и спрыгнул на землю. Генри спотыкался несколько раз по пути к дому. В освещенном холле он посмотрел в глаза Франца. Отметил его расширенные зрачки. Они оба были еще под действием газа. Вот почему дрожь Генри никак не проходит. Первая причина газ, Касто - вторая. Он ничего не сделает Генри, пока рядом Франц. Или сделает? Генри хотел успокоиться, но вместо этого волновался все больше.

Варгас появился из бокового коридора.

\- Я хочу поговорить с сыном. Наедине, - он коротко покосился на Генри.

\- Я составлю компанию Генри, - кивнул Касто.

\- Нет, - Генри показалось у него поднимается температура. Он не хотел быть здесь. Не хотел вести себя как запуганный идиот. Но что он мог сделать? Сейчас он чувствовал себя так же, как когда похитители надели ему мешок на голову и кинули в кузов грузовика.

\- Все хорошо. Подожди меня в моей комнате, Генри. Я скоро приду, - Франц смотрел на него с беспокойством.

\- Я провожу, - предложил Касто.

\- Франц, - президент отвлек Франца от Генри, жестом пригласил в комнату.

Как только Франц отвернулся, Касто взял Генри за локоть. Он снова вырвался.

\- Прости. Не хотел вызвать у тебя неприятные воспоминания, - улыбнулся Касто.

Он стоял напротив Генри, заложив руки за спину и не двигался. Он как будто ждал чего-то от Генри. Что испугается? Устроит истерику? Генри повернулся и пошел прочь на негнущихся ногах. Где находится комната Франца, он не помнил, но и выносить внимание Касто больше не мог.

\- Неверное направление, - сухо сказал Касто. – Нам нужен западный коридор.

Он повернулся к Генри спиной и пошёл вперёд. Сжав зубы, Генри смотрел в пол. Коридоры были пусты. Шорох шагов и тишина вокруг подчеркивали тягостное молчание. Генри мерз и дрожал. Когда ему начало казаться, что Касто водит его кругами, тот распахнул перед ним дверь в комнату Франца.

Просторный зал с высоким потолком и четырьмя большими окнами. Неужели Генри бывал здесь раньше? Он закрыл за собой дверь и прижился к ней спиной. Задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам Касто, потом сполз у двери на пол и опустил голову на колени.

Наверное, он заснул или потерял сознание, потому что когда дверь поддалась, Генри испугался и вскрикнул. Он вскочил на ноги. Сердце колотилось в горле.

\- Прости, что напугал, - Франц говорил тихо и выглядел измученным.

\- Не извиняйся, - Генри обхватил плечи руками.

Франц обнял Генри, вжался щекой в его щеку.

\- Ты едва не погиб из-за моей самоуверенности. Я не должен был подвергать тебя опасности.

Это слова его отца, Генри зажмурился. Франц пах дымом и потом.

\- Что происходит? – прошептал Генри.

\- Здесь мы в безопасности.

Правда? Генри отстранился. Франц смотрел внимательно, обеспокоенно и виновато. Может, он и чувствовал себя в безопасности, но Генри дворец, президент и Касто пугали больше, чем пули и газ. Он снова крутил запястья, снова чувствовал вокруг них веревки.

\- Это Рамирес вызвал Касто?

\- Да.

\- О чем ты говорил с президентом? – с каждым вопросом Генри чувствовал себя неуютнее. Он не должен допрашивать Франца. Не должен говорить вслух о своих страхах. Но почему он должен скрывать их от Франца? Генри ощутил обиду и разочарование. До чего же несправедливо их развернуло. Вчера он мечтал довериться Францу, сегодня боялся сболтнуть при нем лишнее.

\- Он предложил мне охрану и полномочия в расследовании дела рекламного агентства. Полную свободу действий и решений. Полиция слушается меня. Я не отчитываюсь ни перед кем в процессе расследования. О результатах докладываю президенту.

\- Ты согласился? – спросил Генри и тут же проклял свою глупость.

В конце концов, на что он надеялся? Что Франц в одиночку сделает что? Покончит с торговлей людьми? Закроет тайные тюрьмы Касто? Разоружит партизан в джунглях? Излечит Луизу? Заставит Генри забыть о веревке на запястьях и смерти матери?

\- Ты видел мертвую девочку, Генри. Видел фотографии детей на сайте агентства. Я не могу это так оставить. Санчес всего лишь звено в цепи, - от волнения Франц начал расхаживать по комнате. Генри следил за ним, пока у него не разболелась шея там, где ее сжимал сегодня Касто. Если он едва не задушил Генри, спасая, что он сделает с ним при иных обстоятельствах? – Ты видел людей, которые на нас напали. Они приехали быстро, не боялись столкновения с полицией, и были вооружены как армия.

\- А как же тайные тюрьмы Касто? Ты мне не веришь?

\- Я тебе верю. И теперь у меня достаточно полномочий, чтобы проверить Дом Офицеров, - Франц говорил и гладил Генри по предплечью.

Но сначала мертвая девочка и допрос Санчес, верно? Генри казалось, он падает в пропасть. Как обьяснить Францу, что мертвой девочке уже не помочь, а Касто опаснее, чем вооруженные бандиты? У Генри закружилась голова, и он сел на кровать.

Франц одернул одеяло, поправил подушки, не раздеваясь, лег рядом с Генри и взял его за руку.

***

Никогда раньше Генри не наблюдал допросы со стороны. В прошлом году его допрашивали в Бостоне по поводу сумки с наркотой в доме его матери. Участок в Гото мало походил на бостонский. В кабинете с умывалиником Генри уже побывал, сегодня в нем было тесно. Генри, Рамирес, Гомес с улитками в глазах и еще двое полицейских подпирали стены, Франц пытался наладить контакт с девчонкой в шелковом домашнем халате. За открытым окном дерево билось ветками о забор.

Пытался наладить, потому что девчонка была не совсем вменяема. Она сидела на героине, постоянно чесалась, кусала ногти, отвечала невпопад. Внешне мисс Санчес со своим метром шестьдесят и плохо развитыми формами не вписывалась в модельные стандарты. Добавить к этому тонкие губы и перебитый в детстве нос с горбинкой - невозможно поверить, что она выиграла бы конкурс красоты даже в школе.

Она не помнила, когда открыла агентство. Не помнила фирм, с которыми вела дела. Фамилии фотографов и бухгалтеров, которые на нее работали. Этим "не помню" она отметала большинство вопросов. Оживилась лишь при упоминании Лонарди.

\- Если бы не он, мой отец забил меня до смерти. Меня и моих братьев. Лонарди спас нас, отправил отца в тюрьму, братьям дал работу, для меня организовал конкурс и научил меня помогать таким же детям, как я.

Франц показал ей фотографии мертвой девочки. Келли Санчес не поверила, что девочку нашли у нее в доме. Потом понесла чушь о том, что никогда нельзя спасти всех. О том, как часто родители в трущобах морят голодом и убивают своих детей. Когда ребенок в трущобе болеет его никто не ведет к врачу.

Франц говорил с Санчес терпеливо. Рамирес переступал с ноги на ногу и вздыхал. Гомес постоянно поправлял одежду: то ремень, то рубашку, отряхивал с плеч невидимую пыль. Двое других полицейских смотрели то в окно, то на едва прикрытые халатом бедра Келли Санчес.

\- Ты сказала, твои братья работают на Лонарди? Чем они занимаются? – спросил Франц.

\- Их теперь все уважают, - Санчес провела ногтями по предплечью. От запястья к локтю протянулись четыре красные полосы. – У них просят помощи и совета. У Эрнандо есть машина и пистолет. Даже полиция их уважает. В прошлом году Эрнандо пристрелил ублюдка, который поцарапал его машину, а полицейские его отпустили. Отпустили и даже извинились перед ним. И меня вы отпустите. Извинитесь и отпустите. А если нет, Эрнандо и его люди придут сюда и всех перестреляют.

Когда Франц вышел из комнаты, Гомес побежал за ним. Генри прослушал начало разговора, но понял из дальнейшего, что речь идет об охране модельного агентства. Семеро убитых охранников. И пять человек из банды подъехавшей потом. Среди последних затесалось двое полицейских из участка в южной половине города.

\- Полицейские? - удивился Франц.

Рамирес пожал плечами. Гомес зашуршал бумагами.

\- Оба из четырнадцатого участка, одному сорок, дослужился до детектива, расследовал убийства. Второй: двадцать пять лет, из бедной семьи, патрулировал улицы.

\- Четырнадцатый участок? – Рамирес почесал щеку. – Я знаю, их шефа, старика Ливи. Мы вместе учились в школе, потом жизнь нас раскидала. Слышал пару лет назад его сын умер от рака. А потом Ливи прострелили колено. Говорят, он до сих пор хромает.

\- Точно, - Гомес уронил лист, поднял. – Ливи арестовал пять лет назад отца Келли Сенчес. Вел его дело. В результате его приговорили к пожизненному за вооруженное ограбление аптеки, двойное убийство, пытки с причинением тяжелых телесных повреждений.

Ливи, Генри вспомнил хромого старика. Он приехал в деревню Уила и отвез его с Луизой в Готу. Всю поездку Лонарди сидел на переднем сиденьи, казалось, он и Ливи понимали друг друга без слов. Генри не помнил, как звучит голос Ливи. Может, все дело в том, что Ливи не сказал ему «пока», когда он вышел из машины около отеля. Лонарди сказал, ушлепки Фло и Альба сказали. А Ливи и Сесар молчали.

Вскрытие девочки показало, что она была изнасилована. На жестких дисках компьютеров из агенства нашли детскую порнографию и множество откровенных детских фотосессий.

Мисс Санчес на допросе все отрицала, говорила, что ее использовали, что она всего лишь хотела помочь детям из бедных семей. Задержанные вместе с ней мужчина и женщина, сидели на героине. Женщина за дозу рассказала о вечеринках в доме Санчес. О влиятельных и богатых гостях любивших детей. Назвала несколько имен. Президент не препятствовал, когда Франц арестовал владельца крупной мебельной фабрики и владельца главной телестудии страны. На пятый день задержания мисс Санчес признала, что идея модельного агентства принадлежала Лонарди. Он и привел первых клиентов.

Теперь Франц ездил в бронированном джипе с тонированным окнами и двумя машинами охраны. Генри слонялся с ним из дворца президента в полицейский участок. Они побывали и в Доме Офицеров. Им показали бильярдные и картежные столы. Треть помещений была закрыта на ремонт после взрыва из-за утечки газа. Франц допросил сторожей Дома Офицеров и два десятка солдат. Все как один отрицали существование тайной тюрьмы. И чем больше Генри их слушал, тем раздражительней становился, тем больше злился на себя и на Франца.

По вечерам они ужинали с президентом. Эдуардо Варгас был вежлив и мягок, справлялся о самочувствии Генри и обсуждал с сыном последние новости. Каждый день в городе происходили несчастные случаи, люди гибли в драках и разборках банд. Каждую ночь кого-то похищали и требовали у родных выкупа. Каждая пятую жертву находили мертвой. За пределами столицы каждый день Освободительная Армия нападала на военные заставы и транспорт, партизаны грабили поставщиков шерсти, зерна, молока, совершали диверсии на стройках и в торговых точках.

Шестерки президента отыскали старую развалюху Рамиреса, и Генри получил назад свои документы и косметичку матери. Косметика и лекарства, которые никогда ей больше не понадобятся.

Ночью Генри снилось, что ему стреляют в висок. То Касто, то Эдуардо Варгас.

По утрам Генри отсасывал Францу в душе. Во дворце он часто вспоминал их первую ночь. Вспоминал Франца под собой. Он хотел бы снова почувствовать эту власть. Но почему-то когда они оставались наедине, у Генри хватало сил только на отсос. Франц расслаблялся и вздрагивал в его руках, а Генри наслаждался иллюзией. Иллюзией, что Франц принадлежит или мог бы принадлежать только ему. В глубине души он хорошо осознавал хрупкость этой иллюзии. Возможно, потому и не пытался зайти дальше. Из страха разрушить свои иллюзии. Если ступаешь по минному полю, каждый шаг может отнять у тебя все. По утрам Франц был восхитительно мягким и послушным, под душем его кожа приобретала удивительную нежность и вкус.

Насколько он потерялся в этой иллюзии, Генри помог осознать полковник Касто. Он приехал после ужина, привез отчёт о разгроме партизанского лагеря. На фотографиях со спутников джунгли расползались большим пятном. Стрелками были обозначены движения групп повстанцев. Сделанные после операции снимки запечатлели поломанные деревья, ямы и мертвецов. Перед съёмки их сложили в ряд. Рванные раны и кровь на военной форме. Мужчины, женщины и дети. Генри заметил, что Франц долго смотрит на одну из фотографий. Взрывом женщине оторвало ноги ниже колен. Взглянув на её лицо, Генри узнал Миа Фергюс. 

От повстанцев разговор переметнулся на уличные банды. Поставки оружия и наркотики. Касто сказал, что за неделю Франц проделал огромную работу и добился больших результатов. Сказал, что хваткой и энергией он напоминает своего отца в молодости.

От виски и разговоров у Генри закружилась голова, он вышел на веранду и зажег сигарету. Было уже темно. Вокруг фонарей кружила мошкара. Теперь, когда Генри хорошо изучил дворцовую территорию, за непроницаемой тьмой он легко угадывал клумбы, беседки и фруктовые рощи.

Касто подошел бесшумно и встал рядом.

\- Для человека без предварительной подготовки у Франца удивительный нюх на преступления, - Касто щелкнул зажигалкой. На миг его лицо осветилось красным. – Не знаешь, что он изучал в Англии?

\- Социологию, - автоматически ответил Генри.

Желая уйти, он затушил сигарету.

\- Я не удивлен, что ты остался в стране. Францу трудно отказать.

Генри замер.

\- А может, ты остался не из-за Франца? – Касто рассмеялся. - Знаешь, в прошлом году местный Космополитен опубликовал список самых завидных женихов мира, и Франц оказался у нас на первом месте. Какая жалость, что он подцепил в Англии дурные привычки. Думаю, если бы Франц воспитывался на родине, его дурные наклонности не переросли бы в дурные привычки. Хотя Лонарди не остановили ни хорошее происхождение, ни воспитание, - Касто вздохнул. – С Лонарди ты тоже спал?

Генри отшатнулся.

\- Я специально принёс сегодня фотографии. Хотел, чтобы ты посмотрел, Генри. Никого не узнал? Я спрашиваю, потому что нескольких повстанцев мы взяли в плен. На допросе они вспомнили о тебе. Сказали, что ты ушёл вместе с Лонарди и Луизой Гудисон. Кстати, как она?

Касто подошел к Генри ближе. Генри почувствовал его несвежее дыхание. В голове билась единственная мысль: он ничего не сделает, пока Франц рядом.

\- Тебе невероятно везёт Генри, верно? Родился и рос в богатстве, привык, чтобы с тобой нянчились, чтобы тебя баловали. Даже попав в неприятности в чужой стране встретил тех, кому приглянулась твоя задница. И не просто нашел каких-то жопников, а подцепил сначала Лонарди, потом Франца. И кто из них ебет тебя лучше, Генри? Знаешь, ведь на каждую шлюху обязательно найдётся ебарь, который отымеет её так, что она, позабыв о инстинкте самосохранения, будет готова на все. Шлюхи предсказуемы. Ими легко рулить. Весь секрет в том, чтобы найти к шлюхе правильный подход. Бить её, а потом ебать, а потом снова бить, пока она не запомнит, не заучит то, что ты от неё хочешь. Так кто, Генри? Кто поимел тебя лучше - Франц или Лонарди? Ради кого ты совершишь самую большую глупость в своей жизни?

У Генри горело лицо, и сердце колотило в горле. Наверное, он сошел с ума, если стоит и выслушивает все это. Он должен был уйти сразу, как только Касто обозвал его шлюхой. Но он не смог сдвинуться с места. Неужели в глубине души, он боялся, что если уйдёт, Касто последует за ним в гостиную и продолжит оскорблять и унижать его перед президентом и Францем? Поэтому Генри стоял, крутил запястья и ждал, когда Касто закончит его унижать.

Замолчав, Касто толкнул Генри плечом и вернулся в комнату. Генри закрыл глаза.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Франц.

Глядя как вечерний ветер играет с волосами Франца, Генри приложил палец к его губам и покачал головой. Никогда он не сможет быть с Францем полностью откровенным.

Возвращаясь в комнату, Генри смотрел на спину и затылок Франца. Ничего ему не хотелось сейчас так сильно, как толкнуть Франца на кровать, вжать лицом в подушку и выебать без подготовки и нежности. Но это было бы неправильно. И Генри ничего не сделал.

***

Самолет протянул над дворцом белую полосу. Рассек небо на два сектора. Один упал на столицу, другой на пустыри, свалку и междугородние трассы. Генри сказал Францу, что хочет навестить Луизу, получил машину с шофером. Кожаные сиденья и слуга, который носил пистолет и на все отвечал двумя словами: «да, сэр». 

\- Там, что пробка?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Похоже, авария?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Почему приехали пожарные?

\- Приехали, сэр.

\- Есть объездная дорога?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Заберешь меня через два часа.

\- Да, сэр.

Черные кресты птиц изрисовали небо.

\- Если понадобишься раньше, я позвоню.

\- Да, сэр.

Мигнув задними огнями, машина унеслась по пыльной дороге. Ветер трепал живую изгородь вокруг виллы. Поднимал и комкал листья, обнажая бетон. Стена такой же высоты окружала дворец президента.

Луиза встретила Генри на воротах. Из будки охраны за ними наблюдал, не выходя, круглолицый мужчина. 

\- Ты носишь пистолет дома? - удивился Генри, заметив у Луизы за поясом оружие.

Вытерев ладони о джинсы, она обняла его за шею. 

\- Как ты? – прошептал Генри.

\- Представляешь, мой отец считает, что мне нужна пластическая операция, - невпопад ответила Луиза.

Дома, как и в джунглях, она не прикрывала свое увечье. Короткие волосы отросли, тонкие пряди цеплялись за огрызок уха.

Двигалась Луиза дёргано и нервно. Уголки губ то и дело подрагивали, будто она не решила улыбаться или кривиться.

\- Как дела у тебя? Я слышала, ты живешь во дворце с Францем, – теперь она улыбнулась.

Не спуская взгляда с Генри, влетела в гостиную. Кафельный пол и светлую мебель связали тени неплотно задернутых штор.

\- Да. Я разговаривал с Касто.

Луиза прищурилась.

\- Теперь они с Францем лучшие друзья, верно? Солдатики Касто охраняют сына президента. Солдатики Касто помогают ему убирать провинившихся. Неугодных.

Что она несёт?

\- Франц расследует торговлю детьми.

\- Ага, - Луиза взбежала по лестнице на второй этаж – Генри едва поспевал за ней - и распахнула дверь в свою комнату.

На неубранной кровати резались в карты Альба и Фло. Сесар сидел на полу в окружении бутылок, оружия, тарелок со сладким и пепельниц.

\- Ты только посмотри, кто пришел! – Альба помахал Генри рукой.

\- Выпьешь? – Сесар кивнул на бутылки. Как всегда скупой в движениях и словах.

\- Как видишь, сесть могу предложить только на пол, - Луиза обвела взглядом комнату.

Ничего кроме кровати и встроенных шкафов сюда не завезли, помещение выглядело необжитым временным убежищем. В притоне Ансельмо и то скопилось больше личного хлама.

\- Касто показал мне фотографии лагеря повстанцев, - начал он.

\- Ублюдки окружили их и расстреляли из гранатомётов и пулеметов, - сказал Фло.

\- Годо погиб, - добавил Альба.

\- Диего сдал Годо военным, - Луиза смотрела на дом соседей. Красная крыша, голубая вода в бассейне, белые цветы на клумбах.

\- Или их выследили со спутника, - потягиваясь, Сесар развел локти в стороны.

\- Чтобы засечь в джунглях кого-то со спутника, нужно знать где искать! – огрызнулась Луиза. – Их выдал Диего.

Если бы Генри мог поговорить с Луизой наедине, он сказал бы ей, что Касто взял пленных. Знает, что Генри и Луиза ушли с Лонарди. Сказал бы, что Касто спрашивал о ней. Рассказал бы и о грязных намёках Касто. Но рядом были отморозки из джунглей, и Генри молчал.

\- Вот опять. Смотрите, - Луиза кивнула на дом напротив.

Сесар и Фло подошли к окну.

\- Говорю, они следят за мной, - сказала Луиза.

Генри приблизился и увидел женщину, поливающую цветы из шланга. Лицо женщины закрывала широкополая шляпа.

\- На втором этаже у них камера, - продолжала Луиза. – Если присмотреться, можно заметить, как она отсвечивает на солнце.

Генри прищурился. Окна второго этажа были забраны гардинами. Фло отступил на шаг. Перешел от одного окна к другому. Штора в доме напротив дернулась.

\- Они поняли, что я догадалась, - произнесла Луиза. 

\- Значит, самое время сходить в гости, - Сесар резко развернулся и подхватил с пола пистолет.

\- Да здравствует гостеприимство! – Альба отсалютовал бутылкой и глотнул из горлышка.

\- У тебя есть лестница? – Фло взял пистолет и засунул в задний карман запасную обойму.

\- В гараже.

\- А ты что же не перелетишь стену как супермен? – Альба похлопал Фло по плечу. – Не перепрыгнешь как человек-паук?

\- Что происходит? – Генри посмотрел на Луизу. Пистолет из-за пояса перекочевал ей в руку.

\- Ублюдки из соседнего дома следят за мной, - Луиза открыла дверь и вышла.

\- У тебя и паутины нет? – не унимался Альба. – Чем же ты дырки своей жены заклеиваешь, чтобы она не ебалась с кем попало, пока ты месяцами в джунглях пропадаешь?

\- Заткнись, - шикнул на него Фло.

В дверях они столкнулись, врезались в косяк, Альба заржал, Фло зашипел.

Внизу около лестницы их встретила женщина в шелковом просторном платье.

\- Луиза… - она смотрела на пистолет в руках Луизы.

\- Иди в комнату, мама, - ответила Луиза.

\- Спрячьтесь под кровать, миссис Гудисон, - хохотнул Альба.

\- Что случилось?

Поравнявшись с матерью Луизы, Альба приложил палец к губам.

\- Дом прослушивают, - прошептал он, страшно вращая глазами.

Невольно Генри огляделся. Жучки могли быть где угодно: в лампах, складках гардин, под столом, под диванами. Да это безумие. Он же не верит в это! Да и Луиза не верит, иначе бы не несла чушь о Франце. Не говорила бы о Годо, Диего и Касто.

Сесар отвесил Альбе подзатыльник и свернул за Луизой к гаражу. Кафельный пол в коридоре был начищен едва ли не до зеркального блеска. Тени людей на стенах напоминали кегли в боулинге - выстроились в ряд и ждут, когда выкатится шар и собьёт их.

У задней стенки гаража нашлась стремянка. Рядом висели садовые инструменты. Альба прикоснулся к ножницам для подрезания кустов и вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- Мой знакомый такими ножницами отрезал одному чуваку руку по локоть.

\- Пиздишь, - Фло и Сесар потащили стремянку во двор.

Луиза шла впереди большими шагами. Вдоль стены, по газонам, сминая цветы и траву.

\- Ладно, вру, отрезал только пальцы, но крови натекло, будто руку.

\- От одного отрезанного пальца тоже много крови, - заметил Сесар.

\- Сюда, - Луиза остановилась. – Если повезёт, они не заметят нас сразу.

Коснувшись стены стремянка мерзко заскрежетала, будто кто-то царапал лезвием по стеклу. Генри переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная просить оружие или бежать прочь. Что если у людей на той стороне есть автоматы и гранаты с газом? Как у тех, кто напал на дом Санчес. Что если их ждут? Что если их много?

Сесер перемахнул через стену, один за другим за ней исчезли двое других отморозков и Луиза. Генри коснулся лестницы и запаниковал. Он последний, как только поднимется на стену, станет легкой мишенью.

Что если Касто следил за ним от дворца? Что если Касто ждал, когда он отправится к Луизе? Ждал, чтобы покончить одним махом с ним и с ней? Что если соседский дом ловушка?

Генри спрыгнул в чужой сад, и никто в него не выстрелил. В десяти шагах маячила боковая стена дома – сплошь узкие окна, ни одной двери. Луиза, Альба, Фло и Сесар растянулись в цепь и двинулись в обход. Быстрый шаг. Пистолеты смотрят в землю. О Генри все забыли.

Он увидел, как Сесар и Луиза поднимают пистолеты, услышал выстрелы, а потом Луиза и отморозки скрылись за углом.

Генри прижался к стене. Шершавая штукатурка. Тучи заплевали небо. Грохнули еще два выстрела, рассыпалось стекло. Короткое затишье на четыре вдоха, и грохот раздался в доме. Генри выглянул из своего укрытия. На дорожке перед домом лежала женщина. Над ее шляпой и раной в груди кружили мухи.

Чернокожий мужчина ткнулся лицом в ступени. На спине три пятна крови. Руки сжаты в кулаки. Стараясь не смотреть мертвецам в лицо, Генри проверил у них пульс. Пошатываясь, он зашел в дом. В холле было пусто, шум, крики и выстрелы прокатились по второму этажу.

Перепрыгивая через ступени, Генри взлетел наверх. Он боялся, что Луиза пострадала. Но она стояла посреди комнаты, целая и невредимая. Вокруг мягкие игрушки, на стенах фотографии рок-музыкантов и актеров.

\- Она потянулась к ящику! – Луиза указала на девушку на кровати.

Она лежала лицом в подушку, светлые волосы на затылке слиплись от крови.

Сесар дернул ящик, перевернул тумбочку и несколько раз копнул её ногой. На ковер посыпались журналы, комиксы, украшения и косметика.

Фло толкнул на пол огромный телевизор. Один из осколков ударил Генри по ноге, и у него перехватило дыханье.

\- Нужно вызвать скорую, - он метнулся к девушке на кровати.

Сесар перевернул тело и приложил пальцы к шее девушки. Выстрелом ей снесло пол лица. Генри не мог отвести взгляд от широко распахнутого уцелевшего голубого глаза.

Сесар покачал головой.

\- Вот черт! – Луиза вылетела из комнаты.

\- Надо обыскать дом, - сказал Сесар.

\- Наверняка, слуги где-то спрятались, как тараканы - Фло склонился над разбитым шкафчиком, запихнул себе в карман нитку жемчуга и несколько колец.

\- Что? – закричал Генри. – Какие нахер слуги! Вы только что расстреляли ни в чем неповинных людей!

Наверное, он слишком много времени провел с Францем. Забыл привычки повстанцев. Забыл, что с ними лучше не спорить.

\- Тише, - Альба толкнул его к стене.

\- Отпусти меня! – Генри ударил его коленом в пах.

\- Ах ты ж, сука, - Альба выхватил пистолет.

Лицо Альбы раскраснелось, а дышал он так часто, что пистолет скакал в его руке. Целился то в лицо Генри, то в грудь.

\- Знаешь, что я ненавижу больше всего? – заорал Альба. – Истеричек! Ненавижу гребаные истерики. Всех этих уродов которые кричат, плачут и кусают локти, когда уже ничего нельзя сделать.

Пистолет приблизился и теперь дрожал перед лицом Генри: царапнул подбородок, задел скулу.

Он не заметил, как Сесар и Фло вышли. Все, о чем Генри мог думать – Альба выстрелит. Теперь Генри не заложник. Его не за чем больше щадить. От него никакого толку. Альба выстрелит, просто потому что Генри разозлил его, просто потому что Альба убивал людей раньше.

\- Ты гребаная истеричка.

Генри бездумно кивнул, глядя на пистолет.

\- Ты врезал мне по яйцам. Какого хера? Это у вас гомиков принято так заигрывать?! – вместо того, чтобы стрелять Альба разбил Генри нос.

Перед глазами потемнело, и Генри осел на колени.

\- Мало тебя президентский выблядок ебет? – Альба ударил Генри пистолетом в висок.

Почти нокаут. Ничего не видя, Генри барахтался на полу и пытался оттолкнуть Альбу. Усевшись на него верхом, Альба работал кулаками. Удары по почкам сделали Генри медлительным и неповоротливым. Он хреново видел и двигался как сонная муха. Альба перевернул его лицом в пол и перехватил запястья, соединил их и обмотал тонким шнуром. То ли зарядка от телефона, то ли кабель от телевизора – Генри не видел. Он лежал мордой в пол, паниковал, брыкался и задыхался.

Альба что-то сказал про Франца, дернул за волосы, врезал еще по почкам. Потом стянул с Генри джинсы. 

До сих пор Генри только угрожали. В клинике был санитар. Ему нравилось запугивать Генри, рассказывать в подробностях, что он с ним сделает. Но почему-то санитар ограничился словами. В плену Генри боялся, что дойдет до этого. Что узнают о его ориентации. Или сделают это просто, чтобы унизить. Разве нужен повод тем, кто ставит людей в шеренгу, желая посмотреть сколько голов пробьет одна пуля? Сейчас он чувствовал себя виноватым за свои мысли и страхи. За то, что приехал к Луизе. За то, что полез в дом соседей. За то, что боялся Касто. За то, что не был честен с Францем. За смерть матери. За то, что не сумел выкрутиться. Не ударил Альбу раньше, чем тот скрутил его. Альба двигался резко. Держал за шею и бедро. Хотел причинить боль. Генри стиснул зубы и не издал ни звука. Казалось, если сейчас кто-то войдет в комнату будет только хуже. Генри умрет. Стук крови в висках ощущался болезненней, чем толчки Альбы внутри. Закончив, Альба лениво прошелся кулаками по бокам Генри, дернул за волосы, посмеялся, что-то сказал.

Зажмурившись, Генри слышал, как Альба уходил: шаркал ногами по полу, что-то поднял, что-то копнул, сбежал по лестнице.

Прячась за закрытыми веками, Генри восстановил дыхание. Восстановив дыхание, почувствовал запах крови. Густой, вязкий, навязчиво тошнотворный. Генри вывернуло. Рывком отодвинувшись от лужи блевотины, он снова сбил дыхание. На этот раз успокоиться у него никак не получалось. Генри задыхался.

Он не знал, сколько он пробыл в комнате с мертвой девушкой, не в силах пошевелиться и вздохнуть. А потом пришла Луиза и опустилась рядом на колени. Ругалась и хлюпала носом, развязывая Генри руки и помогая ему подтянуть штаны.

\- Прости. Прости меня. Я не хотела… Не знаю, что на меня нашло… не знаю, что на него нашло. Эта баба по несколько раз в день глазела на мои окна. Сука улыбалась каждый раз, когда встречалась со мной взглядом. Она будто говорила: я все знаю про тебя, - Луиза всхлипнула. – Генри, я никогда не позволила бы причинить тебе боль. Альба, должно быть, свихнулся…

Что она несёт, второй раз за день удивился Генри. Опираясь на руки, он сумел сесть и позволил Луизе обнять себя.

\- Я не должна была… так нельзя. Это неправильно. Прости меня, - его футболка намокла от её слез.

\- Все нормально, - Генри погладил её по голове.

Проклятье, то же самое он говорил матери, чтобы успокоить её. Он просто не мог выносить их слёзы.

\- Я… я …

\- Все позади, Луиза.

Все еще вжимаясь лицом в его грудь, Луиза погладила Генри по спине. Постепенно всхлипы стихли. Они сидели обнявшись, раскачивались назад и вперед. И Генри не знал, кто кого укачивает – он Луизу или она его.

\- Мне постоянно кажется, что за мной следят, - прошептала Луиза.

\- Мне тоже.

\- Кажется, что родители смотрят на меня с подозрением. Кажется, что кто-то держит меня на прицеле постоянно.

\- Я знаю это ощущение.

\- Это никогда не закончится.

\- Давай уедем, Луиза. Сядем в самолет. Первым же рейсом в Америку. Не важно в какой город.

\- Ничего не выйдет, Генри. Даже Франц не сможет тебя защитить. Даже если он пройдет с тобой регистрацию, проводит тебя в самолет, Касто вытащит тебя перед взлётом.

Генри крепче обнял её. Неужели он верил ей?

\- Ты же видел его. Разговаривал с ним. Знаешь, на что он способен. Если он кого-то отпускает, то только выстрелом в затылок. Когда он доберётся до нас, мы будем умолять его о смерти. А он обязательно доберётся.

Генри вспомнил разговор с Касто и угрозы, он понимал, о чём говорит Луиза.

\- Единственный выход для нас - это смерть президента. Начнётся война, и всем будет наплевать на нас.

Небо расцвело сумерками, синие и красные полосы поплыли над горизонтом, садом, домом и заборами.

\- Пойдем, нужно приложить лёд к твоим синякам, - сказала Луиза.

Поднимаясь на ноги, Генри чувствовал тянущую боль во всем теле. Переносица пульсировала.

Дом выглядел как после урагана. Из комнат на втором этаже вещи выкинули в коридор. На лестнице валялись осколки, карандаши, ножницы, салфетки - десятки бесполезных следов мертвой, закончившейся личной жизни. Внизу перевернули диваны, столы и шкафы. Не верится, что этот бардак развели всего четверо человек.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь герой-любовник? – завидев Генри, Альба ухмыльнулся.

\- Отстань от него, - прошипела Луиза.

Посреди гостиной Сесар положил прямоугольный сверток и нажал на кнопку.

\- Нужно сжечь тут все к чертовой матери, чтобы никаких следов.

Они перелезли через ограду. Фло с сумкой и набитыми карманами, Альба и Сесар с тремя трофейными винтовками.

От взрыва задрожали стекла и гардины. Сердце Генри снова колотилось в горле.

Луиза усадила его на диван в гостиной своих родителей. Принесла лёд, приложила к носу Генри. Потянула его футболку вверх. Она делала так в лагере, чтобы проверить его синяки, чтобы осмотреть его. Генри полностью ей доверял.

Альба, Фло и Сесар свалили наверх.

\- Я принесу тебе выпить, - Луиза поцеловала Генри в висок.

Она вернулась с бутылкой виски, еще одним пакетом льда и пузырьком с таблетками. К бутылке они приложились по очереди. Держа Генри за руку, Луиза прижала лёд к его ребрам.

На улице завыли пожарные сирены.

\- У девушки были светлые волосы. – прошептал Генри.

\- Как у меня, - Луиза приложилась к бутылке.

\- Они иностранцы?

\- Какая разница? Иностранцы, как ты и я. Такие же жертвы обстоятельств, как ты и я.

Луиза взяла со стола пузырек с таблетками.

\- Что это? – спросил он.

\- Антидепрессанты. Президент пьёт такие же. Хранит их в своей спальне. Ты должен всего лишь поменять упаковки, - Луиза сжала его руку.

\- Это тебе Лонарди сказал? – Генри должен был её предупредить, предостеречь насчет Лонарди, но как назло забыл в чём его преступление.

Луиза выглядела отчаявшейся, расстроенной и напуганной. Генри жалел её, как себя.

\- Всего лишь поменяй пузырьки. Они абсолютно одинаковые. Никто ничего не заметит. Никто ничего не поймёт. Все произойдет медленно. Постепенно. Никто не свяжет с этим тебя.

Она ни разу не сказала «Смерть» или «Убийство». Она не называла вещи своими именами, и Генри был благодарен ей за это. Больше смерти и убийства он сегодня не выдержит. Казалось, они играли в игру. Чтобы победить, достаточно согласиться. Генри даже почувствовал облегчение и удовлетворение, когда взял пузырек у Луизы. Его сочувствие к ней в этот момент было сильнее любви к Францу.

Любовь? Генри думал об этом в машине по дороге во дворец. Действительно, ли он любит Франца? Да, ни к кому и никогда он не испытывал таких сильных чувств. Но насколько его страхи и пустые надежды подпитывают и накручивают его чувства? Был бы Франц так же важен для Генри, если бы Генри не снились кошмары, если бы Генри не ждал постоянно смерти, не думал постоянно о том, что есть вещи хуже смерти.

Любит ли он Франца? Генри прикрыл глаза. Машина плавно плыла по дороге, звукоизоляция салона отсекала шум улицы и мотора. Генри хотел любить Франца. Но кажется, он застрял в иллюзии. Возможно, то что случилось сегодня расплата и за его иллюзии. Отчасти.

\- Я слышал о взрыве и пожаре, - Франц ждал Генри на ступенях дворца.

Как только он вышел из машины, обнял, не обращая ни на кого внимание. Генри же посмотрел в глаза Францу, только после того как убедился, что рядом нет президента и Касто. В глубине души он боялся, что Касто будет поджидать его с новой порцией угроз и намеков.

\- Ты ранен? - Франц коснулся припухшей переносицы Генри. – Сгорела вилла рядом с виллой Гудисон. Ты видел взрыв? Слышал выстрелы? Знаешь, что там произошло?

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Касто бы не задавал вопросы как Франц. Он без труда бы в общих чертах угадал, что случилось. Касто знал или догадывался, на что способна Луиза. Кто её друзья. Догадывался, что ждать от Генри. Касто повидал и убил много таких как они. Почему он сейчас не здесь? Прежде чем войти в комнату Франца, Генри еще раз оглядел коридор. Пусто. Появилось стойкое ощущение, что Касто играет с ним, загоняет в ловушку.

На кровати Франца лежал включенный ноутбук. С растояния нескольких шагов Генри видел на экране горящий дом и пожарные машины. Выпуск новостей? Прямой эфир?

\- В доме жили иностранцы. Доктор Самер, фармацевт, несколько лет работает в Лумбии по контракту. Неделю назад её дочь приехала к матери на день рождения.

Теперь обе мертвы, подумал Генри. Из-за него? Из-за Луизы? Из-за Касто? Генри не был уверен, но чувствовал себя виноватым.

Франц стоял совсем рядом. Впервые Генри обратил внимание на то, что Франц ниже его ростом. Всего лишь несколько сантиметров. Три пальца. Но достаточно, чтобы Генри видел его макушку. Он коснулся волос Франца, погладил скулу.

\- Я, - у Генри перехватило дыхание.

\- Что? – Франц шагнул ближе.

\- Я хочу тебя. Так как в нашу первую ночь.

Франц поцеловал его. И Генри испугался. Чем больше он касался Франца, тем яснее чувствовал, что нежность Франца, его открытость, послушание, готовность отдавать – все это, как и чувства Генри, накручено опасностью и усиленно неопределенностью.

«Прости, ты едва не погиб из-за моей самоуверенности», - сказал Франц несколько дней назад. Сегодня Генри опять встрял в неприятности. И хоть Франц не распрашивал, наверняка, он об этом думал. Думал, раздевая Генри. Может, поэтому так часто целовал его плечи, поэтому так лихорадочно и нетерпеливо шарил руками по его телу? Франц увидел синяки, но ничего не сказал. Лишь со свистом втянул в себя воздух, перехватил руку Генри и опустил её себе на задницу.

\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что мой голос имеет цвет?

\- Синестезия, - Франц лег на спину. – Если я закрою глаза, возможно, я увижу какого цвета твой голос.

\- Сейчас? – Генри поцеловал подбородок Франца. – Какого цвета он сейчас?

\- Скажи ещё что-то, - Франц закрыл глаза, зрачки заметались под веками, дыхание ускорилось.

\- Я переверну тебя на живот, - Генри проследил пальцем линию челюсти Франца, - поставлю на колени, - коснулся подбородка, шеи, положил ладонь на грудь Франца, – и буду трахать, пока у тебя не начнут дрожать бедра и разъезжаться ноги.

Франц рассмеялся.

\- Какого цвета мой голос? – со страхом спросил Генри.

\- Оранжевый, он ярко оранжевый, почти красный, Генри.

\- Как угроза?

Франц открыл глаза, улыбнулся, раздвинул ноги.

\- Это от того, что я тебе угрожаю или от того, что ты боишься? – настаивал Генри.

\- От возбуждения, Генри, - Франц притянул его к себе. – От того, что я хочу, чтобы ты сделал то, о чем говоришь.

Генри отстранился, и Франц сам перевернулся на живот. До чего же плавно он двигался. Как же прекрасно напрягались его плечи, как красиво сужалась спина к пояснице. Франц обернулся. Рассматривая его профиль, Генри хотел сказать, что никогда не чувствовал ничего похожего. Никогда никого не хотел так сильно. Никогда ни в ком так не нуждался. Но любое слово, любая мысль были бы сейчас ложью.

Они не выключили свет. Забыли в первый раз, забыли сейчас. Генри, вообще, о многом забывал рядом с Францем. Кончая, Генри кусал его плечо, скатившись с Франца, заглянул ему в лицо. Ресницы Франца слиплись, будто он только что проснулся, щеки покраснели.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал домой, Генри.

«Касто снимет тебя с самолета перед вылетом», - вспомнил Генри слова Луизы и усмехнулся.

\- Что? – спросил Франц.

\- Давай уедем вместе.

Франц сжал зубы.

\- Я…

\- Я знаю, - Генри поцеловал его. – Я сделаю так, как ты хочешь.

Он заснул у Франца на плече. Во сне он снова сидел на цепи в джунглях и говорил с Шеннон. «Сможешь ли ты меня когда-нибудь простить, Генри?», - спросила она. Он не понимал, за что она просит прощения. Потом он плыл в грязной воде, захлебывался, выныривал на поверхность. Веревка на запястье мешала и тянула на дно. Генри обернулся и увидел, что привязан к Францу.

Он проснулся от страха и резко сел на кровати. В ванной шумела вода. Утренний свет пробивался через щели жалюзи. Вода умолка. Франц вышел из ванной с полотенцем вокруг бедер. Поднял с пола свою футболку, потом футболку Генри и его джинсы. Из кармана выпал пузырек таблеток.

\- Что это? – спросил Франц.

\- Антидепрессанты.

\- Ты принимаешь антидепрессанты?

\- Они из косметички Шеннон.

Франц поставил пузырек на тумбочку и начал одеваться. А ведь он даже не знает, что его отец принимает точно такие же антидепрессанты, подумал Генри. Лонарди знал про лекарства Эдуардо Варгаса, а его сын не знал. Франц вообще мало знал об отце. Если задуматься, он и видел его последние десять лет не больше двух недель в году.

Сбитый с толку разговором о таблетках, Генри не сразу вспомнил, что сегодня Франц проверяет охранные фирмы. Кажется, он задумал ревизию всех фирм в городе. Или на сегодня назначен суд над мисс Санчес? Черт, в голове у Генри все перепуталось, он скользил глазами по комнате и будто видел её впервые. Какая разница, что сделает Франц? Чтобы он не сделал это ничего не изменит. Генри не хватало воздуха.

\- Я останусь здесь, - предложил он.

\- Хорошо.

Франц лишь глянул на его живот. Генри вспомнил о синяках и разозлился. Франц действительно верит, что здесь, во дворце, Генри в безопасности.

\- Генри.

\- Что?

\- Закажи себе билет на ближайший самолет.

\- Но…

\- На завтра.

\- Хорошо.

Франц ушёл. Генри крутил запястья. Услышал, как во дворе хлопнула дверь машины, как заработал мотор, зашуршала галька под колесами.

Замерзнув, Генри вылез из кровати, оделся и отправился на кухню. Охранники редко заходили в особняк. Два этажа обслуживало около двух десятков слух. Генри остановился около лестницы. На стенах висели картины. Изломанные линии, неправильные формы, кричащие цвета. Генри никогда не поднимался на второй этаж, но слышал, что у Варгаса там картинная галерея. Где-то рядом с галереей находились его кабинет и спальня. Молодая горничная спустилась по лестнице. Генри улыбнулся ей и прошел на кухню. Забитое алюминиевыми столами помещение размером с школьный класс. Пожилая женщина в белом предложила Генри кофе и закуски. Пока она перечисляла последние, Генри забыл с чего она начала.

\- Спасибо, я больше хочу пить, чем есть.

\- Желаете свежевыжатого апельсинового сока? Или яблочного? Или гранатового?

\- Ром. Я возьму бутылку рома, - Генри несколько раз крутанулся вокруг своей оси.

Черт, он забыл, где шкаф с выпивкой. В тот первый вечер они с Францем пришли с веранды, значит…

\- Светлый или темный? – спросила женщина.

\- Светлый.

Прихрамывая на правую ногу, она прошла между столами и открыла дверь, которую Генри не заметил.

Он выпил кофе на веранде – в саду работали поливалки, на клумбах мужчины пересаживали цветы. Возвращаясь в комнату Франца, он никого не встретил в коридоре, никого не заметил в залах и на веранде. Первый этаж был пуст, словно вымер. Сев на кровать Франца, Генри открыл бутылку. Если он останется в комнате, он напьется. Вылакает все за полчаса.

Он долго стоял на пороге, прислушиваясь к звукам в доме. Когда здесь убирают? Протирают пыль, пылесосят? 

Он спрятал пузырек с таблетками в карман, вышел и не закрыл за собой дверь. Поднимаясь на второй этаж, понял, что сделал глупость. Если его не заметят наверху, то кто-то может заметить открытую дверь в комнате Франца, заглянуть внутрь и увидеть, что его нет. А если его нет, значит, он шляется по дворцу. 

Сердце застучало у Генри в ушах. Разве ему запрещено шляться по дворцу? Касто в первый день приглашал его посмотреть картинную галерею президента.

Второй этаж встретил его раскрытыми дверьми конференц-зала. Ряды синих стульев, экран проектора во всю стену. Все получилось проще, чем он себе представлял. В какой-то момент Генри захотел, чтобы кто-то появился и помешал ему, спугнул его. Достаточно было бы горничной, которую он встретил часом раньше на лестнице. Он спросил бы где картинная галерея, испугался бы и сбежал. До вечера бы дрожал и прокилинал себя, сидя в постели Франца, но на новую вылазку не отважился бы. Но никто не появился, Генри нашел спальню президента. Дверь открылась бесшумно. Из ванной на него смотрело зеркало, на кровати лежало покрывало без единой складки, на стене вытянулась картина. Генри не понял, что на ней изображено.

Лонарди не ошибся. Президент действительно принимал таблетки. Много таблеток. Прежде чем Генри нашел в ванной нужный пузырек, он уронил дюжину других. Каждый раз когда они цокали о пол, он ждал выстрела в спину. Но никто не пришел. Как только Генри достал отраву из кармана, у него вспотели ладони. Каким-то чудом он удержал пызрек в руках и закончил начатое.

Он вернулся тем же путём, что пришел и сразу приложился к рому. Когда в животе заурчало, отправился в ванную и спустил антидепрессанты в унитаз. Настоящие таблетки. Отраленные остались в комнате президента. Когда в его руках осталась пустая баночка, Генри испугался, что совершил ошибку. Не стоило их выкидывать. Когда президент заболеет, Франц может вспомнить про таблетки и попросить Генри их показать. Или не вспомнит? С какой стати Францу подозревать Генри? Потому что Франца к этому подтолкнет Касто.

Нужно прекратить думать о Франце. Генри прикончил бутылку и сходил за новой. Кухарки запекали на ужин мясо.

Вернувшись в комнату, Генри насквозь промок от пота.

Не думать о Франце. Не думать о Касто. Не жалеть себя. Как жаль, что после двух бытылок он не может сходить за третьей. Двигаться трудно, муторно, а мысли все никак не хотели успокаиваться.

И все же Генри удалось провалиться в спасительное, пьяное беспамятство. Разбудило его возвращение Франца. Почему-то Франц испугался. Бросился к кровати, схватил Генри, тряс и вертел. Потащил в ванную и даже пытался засунуть ему два пальца в рот.

\- Нет! Прекрати! Отпусти меня! Пошел на хуй! – Генри сумел оттолкнуть его. А может, Франц просто позволил себя оттолкнуть?

\- Прости, я просто никогда не видел, чтобы ты был так пьян.

\- Не извиняйся, - Генри полез целоваться.

Франц позволил вжать себя в стену, но когда Генри начал расстегивать ему ширинку, выкрутился.

\- Как прошел твой день? Посадил пару убийц? Нашел пару борделей? Спас проданных в сексуальное рабство детей? – Генри было стыдно за себя, но он не мог заткнуться. Кажется, он вывалил на Франца все свое разочарование и отчаяние. Он и сам не знал, что в нем скопилось столько дерьма. И чем больше Генри кричал, тем отвратительней он себя чувствовал. Так мерзко, беспомощно и глупо он чувствовал себя только подростком, когда ругался с матерью.

В отличие от Шеннон Франц не повелся на провокацию. Выслушал истерику Генри, не проронив ни слова. А когда Генри выдохся, завалился на кровать и начал дрожать, Франц накрыл его одеялом.

Генри спрятал лицо в подушку. Он подвел и Шеннон, и Франца. Он подставил их обоих. Убил.

Он проснулся от головной боли. Открыв глаза, встретился взглядом с Францем и замер. Казалось, Франц смотрел слишком пристально, казалось, наблюдал давно. Который час? Вроде рассвело? Может, Генри говорил во сне? О Луизе? Альбе? Убитой девушке со светлыми волосами? А может, ночью президент принял таблетки и умер? Ведь насчет медленного действия яда Луиза могла ошибиться или соврать. И теперь Франц скорбит об отце и знает, кто во всем виноват? Почему Генри не может ничего прочесть по его лицу?

\- Ты заказал билет на самолет? – Франц коснулся его волос и вымученно улыбнулся.

Генри кивнул, слова застряли в глотке.

\- Вчера… - стоило заговорить, Генри ощутил тошноту.

\- Я знаю, - Франц поцеловал его в висок. – Ты наговорил много чепухи, потому что уезжаешь и не уверен правильно ли это. Но, Генри, - это правильно. С самого начала в этой стране тебе грозила опасность. С самого начала с тобой здесь происходили вещи, которые не должны происходить. Ни с кем.

\- Прости.

\- Не извиняйся.

Генри улыбнулся, это была его реплика. В устах Франца она звучала по царски, как разрешение или приказ. Проклятье.

\- Мне будет спокойнее, если ты уедешь.

Они позавтракали на веранде. Белая скатерть, квадратные тарелки, удышливый запах свежескошенной травы вокруг. Генри запивал аспирин кофе, когда к ним присоединился Эдуардо Варгас. Аппетит у него был плохой. Голос звучал приглушенно. В домашней одежде президент выглядел больным, уставшим и старым. Или дело в том, что яд начал действовать? Генри боялся посмотреть ему в глаза, разглядывал морщинистые руки на столе. Закуривая, Варгас несколько раз вхолостую щелкнул зажигалкой. Уронил нож, нагнулся, поднял, покраснел и вспотел от усилий. Разглядывая президента, Генри пропустил вопрос Франца. Хотел переспросить, но у него пропал голос. Он больше не выдержит во дворце ни минуты.

У Генри дрожали руки, когда он сел в машину. Франц списал его состояние на похмелье. На пути в аэропорт они почти не разговаривали. У Генри не было сил, а Франц… В его молчании Генри чудилось что-то зловещее. Машина плыла по шоссе, рядом мелькали грузовики, автобус и указатели. Но Генри чувствовал - что-то ломалось, кричало, визжало, скрежетало. Что-то взрывалось и умирало.

Он вздохнул с облегчением, выйдя из машины на стоянке. Здание аэропорта растянулось буквой «Г», сияло большими окнами и яркими вывесками. Внутри было людно, шумно, пахло кофе и сладостями. Громкоговорители заставляли Генри вздрагивать. Сглотнуть удавалось с трудом. Генри казалось, что за ними наблюдают. «Касто снимет тебя с самолета перед самым вылетом», - сказала Луиза. Теперь он чувствовал, что она права. Возможно, ему стоило захватить с собой пистолет Франца? Он не может, снова попасть в плен. Никогда ни за что. Не хочет, чтобы его связывали, избивали, насиловали, пытали. 

Чем дольше он смотрел на людей, тем яснее понимал, каждый может оказаться агентом Касто. В большом зале Генри чувствовал себя мишенью. Положив руку на плечо Франца, он сказал, что отойдет в туалет. Франц лишь кивнул. Пробираясь через толпу, Генри несколько раз обернулся, Франц разглядывал электронную таблицу. А потом его от Генри заслонила группа туристов в красных ветровках.

Скоро Франц поймет, что Генри нет в списке пассажиров, поймет, что Генри натворил.

У туалета Генри повернул налево, промчался мимо сувенирной лавки, перескочил через чей-то чемодан у выхода, столкнулся в дверях с девушкой с огромными глазами.

Отыскав такси, Генри назвал адрес Луизы.


	8. Франц

\- Ты знал, что большинство картин в моей коллекции подделки? – Эдуардо Варгас улыбнулся сыну.

Они стояли в галерее. У каждой картины было свое особое освещение как в музее. За окнами плескалась тьма.

\- Нет, - Франц сделал глоток из своего стакана.

Перекатывая ром на языке, задумался о том, какой в этом смысл. Его отец достаточно богат, чтобы позволить себе оригиналы. Так зачем он покупал копии? Зачем покупал копии в таком количестве? По приблизительным прикидкам Франца в просторном зале их было не меньше сотни. В этом так же мало смысла, как в побеге Генри. Зачем Генри оставаться в Лумбии, зачем обманывать Франца? Единственное, что Франц понимал, Генри что-то испугало. Но что? Первое что приходило на ум - полковник Касто. О его тайных тюрьмах Генри говорил, как одержимый.

\- Но среди подделок есть один единственный подлинник, - сказал Эдуардо.

\- Что ты слышал о тайных тюрьмах Касто? – Франц смотрел на отца. Глубокие морщины, покрасневшие глаза. Франц догадывался, каким будет ответ, потому избегал этого вопроса.

Эдуардо вздохнул, потер левой рукой припухшие костяшки правой.

\- Помнишь, два года назад мы гостили у лорда Нормана, Франц? Старику было семьдесят, но он до сих пор играл в поло, ездил верхом и приглашал нас на лыжный курорт?

За спиной Эдуардо висела картина, разломленный гранат с ярко бордовой сердцевиной. Вместо зерен наружу лезли человеческие руки, ноги и головы.

\- Мне пятьдесят пять, Франц, а я чувствую себя стариком, - сказал Эдуардо. – Знаешь, у индейцев существовала поговорка, чем больше тебя ненавидят, тем быстрее ты теряешь силы? Сколько я себя помню, я всегда двигался против течения, Франц. Мои родители были неграмотными крестьянами. Они не хотели, чтобы я уезжал в столицу. Не хотели, чтобы я учился. Мне не легко было попасть в университет. Мне никто никогда не помогал. Чтобы чего-то добиться, мне всегда приходилось работать в два раза больше, чем другим. Я рассказывал тебе, за что меня выгнали из университета?

Франц слышал эту историю несколько раз, но перебивать не стал.

\- Меня арестовали за участие в демонстрации. Две недели продержали в сырой камере на воде и хлебе. Каждый день избивали. После этого я полгода мочился кровью. Я рассказывал тебе, что вместе со мной взяли еще одного студента? Нет? Мы дружили, он тоже был из бедной семьи. В тюрьме ему доставалось как и мне. Когда нас отпустили, я остался в городе, спал на улице, чтобы прокормиться, разносил газеты. Он ушел в джунгли к партизанам. А через четыре года, газета, в которую мне удалось устроиться, напечатала материал о взрыве в банке. Мой университетский приятель был одним из террористов. Он принес взрывчатку и оставил ее в главном зале. В обеденное время, когда в банке было больше всего людей. При взрыве погибло двадцать человек.

В окно галереи ударилась летучая мышь. Раскрыла пасть и улетела.

\- Гражданская война началась задолго до твоего рождения, до того, как я пришел к власти. Сначала левые взрывали дороги, которые строили иностранцы, нападали на иностранные компании и банки. В твоем возрасте я верил, что, если мы избавимся от экономического рабства, все изменится. Теперь они взрывают дороги, которые построил я. Устраивают диверсии на наших заводах и фабриках. Каждый день они разрушают инфраструктуру: дороги, транспорт, торговые центры, школы, больницы.

Пол в картинной галерее застелили широкими досками, как палубу старого коробля. Когда в такую палубу попадало пушечное ядро, крупные щепки разлетались как шрапнель. Курить в галерее не разрешалось. Дым мог навредить картинам. Рядом на веранде стояло несколько мягких кресел с высокими спинками. Эдуардо сел в одно и закурил.

\- В твоем возрасте я считал, что главное зло – иностранцы. Мои родители не умели читать и писать. Всю жизнь работали на кофейной плантации и никогда не покидали родную деревню, боясь, что не смогут найти другую работу. Понимаешь? Спрос на кофе был так велик, что остальные товары производились в минимальных количествах, едва ли не для личного пользования. Американцы покупали у нас кофе, накидывали пятьдесят центов и продавали в Европу, затем снова возвращались за новой партией. Неисчерпаемый спрос на кофе и фрукты подчинил внутренние рынки внешним. Одновременно международные рынки диктовали жесткую конкуренцию. Выживал тот, кто постоянно увеличивал количество товаров и редко поднимал цены. В поисках дешевых ресурсов и дешёвой рабочей силы, транснациональные компании открывали у нас свои филиалы и платили местным рабочим в два раза меньше, чем в стране, где компания была основана.

В глубине сада залаяли собаки. Красивые доги, Франц видел, как их кормили большими кусками мяса. Собачий корм в Лумбии был дефицитом. Местные производители игнорировали этот бизнес. Консервы и пакеты иностранного производства можно было заказать через интернет, заплатив взвинченную пошлинами цену. 

\- У меня был четкий план. Ограничить иностранные инвестиции, увеличить пошлины на иностранные товары, национализировать добычу полезных ископаемых, транспорт, энергетический комплекс и часть прибыльного сельскохозяйственного сектора. Я выгнал иностранных инвесторов, перераспределил бюджет, превратил государство в главного инвестора в стране. Взяв под контроль местные рынки, я создал выгодные условия для развития местной промышленности. За последние десять лет в Лумбии появилось двести крупных компаний, во главе их промышленники, состояние которых больше миллиона долларов, ВВП вырос на двадцать процентов. Это большой шаг вперед. Но одним из главных принципов работы этого плана было то, что условия труда не должны были меняться. Стране по-прежнему нужна была дешёвая рабочая сила. Нам по-прежнему нужен был экспорт, как единственный способ выручить деньги для покупки современного оборудования для наших предприятий. Мы едва сводили концы с концами, каждый год государство балансировало на грани банкротства. При любых колебаниях цен, остановках производства, задержках экспорта, импорта, государству грозило банкротство. Но профсоюзы требовали поднять заработную платы и бастовали, крестьяне требовали уменьшить экспорт и оставлять больше продуктов на внутренних рынках.

Мигая красным над дворцом пролетел самолет.

\- Касто необходим мне для того, чтобы остановить хаос. Предотвратить теракты и забастовки. Убрать одного болтливого лидера, и тем самым спасти государство от банкротства, а тысячи рабочих от превращения в агрессивную толпу, готовую топтать своих и нападать на полицию.

Франц мог бы добавить к этому то, что узнал от Рамиреса. Не напрямую, отвечать на вопросы Рамирес не любил или не умел. Узнал, наблюдая за работой полиции. Борьба с преступностью на самом деле сводилась к войне за контроль. Самые жестокие и бессмысленные преступления совершали те, кому нечего терять. С теми, кому было что терять, торговались и договаривались. Сделки сулили обоюдную выгоду.

\- Какая из картин подлинник? – спросил Франц.

\- Одна из двух, что купила твоя мать за несколько дней до смерти, - Эдуардо встал с кресла и вернулся в галерею. - Я не стал выяснять какая.

На одной картине люди поднимались по трапу в раскрытый рот гигантской человеческой головы, подвешенной в пустоте. На другой - люди толпились на крыше высотки. Она же была жерлом гигантской мясорубки. Из окон здания сочился фарш. Первая американский пин-ап, вторая японские мотивы.

Франц улыбнулся. Разговоры о матери. Еще в интернате он заметил, что каждый раз говоря о ней, отец словно жмет на невидимый рычаг. Другие родители, пересказывая семейные истории, впадали в многословность и сентиментальность, увлекались подробностями. Эдуардо же наносил точечный удар, чтобы напомнить сыну о его месте, вразумить, заткнуть, если он слишком много просил, спорил, спрашивал или хотел.

Франц вернулся в свою комнату к одиннадцати. К полуночи обнаружил, что не может заснуть без Генри. Стоило закрыть глаза, он видел мертвую девочку. Посиневшее тело, непропорциональное, кукольно-маленькое. Необычное в своих размерах и формах. Франц не помнил, когда последний раз общался с ребенком, обычно он не обращал на детей внимания. У мертвой девочки были приоткрыты губы, черная щель змеилась между ними. Ногти тоже были темными. Гораздо темнее, чем синяки на шее. Какого цвета у нее были глаза? Почему это волнует Франца?

Он попробовал думать о чем-то другом, в памяти всплыли снимки с места катастрофы, в которой погибла Мария Себаса. Что могло разрезать человеческое тело пополам? В отчетах сказано, что это была часть машины? Какой силы должен быть удар? Какая скорость? Эти данные тоже были в полицейских отчетах с места аварии. Но Францу казалось, чего-то не хватает. Не складывается. Картинка не полная, пока он что-то не поймет. Но что он должен понять? Он вспомнил детство, дом, в котором жил с родителями. Большой сад, двери, полы и мебель из красного дерева, развевающиеся над открытыми окнами занавески. Мария Себаса стреляла в Франца из водянного пистолета и смеялась. У нее были черные глаза, но черты её лица Франц не запомнил. А Диас Касто? Почему Франца не позвали на его похороны? Почему отец ему даже ничего не сказал? Мария и Диас погибли в январе четыре года назад, кажется, в тот январь Франц катался с друзьями на лыжах в Альпах. Он попытался вспомнить лицо сына Касто, но увидел одуловатое и плоское лицо его отца. Это расстраивало и тревожило. От мыслей о Касто память метнулась к фотографиям разгромленного партизанского лагеря. Земля на них выглядела такой рыхлой, что казалось, вот-вот поглотит мертвецов. Уже поглотила: впитала кровь, присыпала оторванные конечности. Миа Фергюс оторвало ноги. Должен ли Франц сообщить о ее смерти Сабрине Мартинес? Он вспомнил, как Сабрина уронила сигарету. Вспомнил разговоры Генри о тюрьмах Касто, понял, что не заснет, и включил ноутбук. Было три часа ночи. От слабого свечения экрана резало глаза. Франц скользил по строчкам и страницам, но усталость мешала понять написанное.

С Генри он сумел заснуть даже после перестрелки на вилле Санчес. И никакие мертвые девочки его не мучили. Почему он так быстро привязался к Генри? Он ни к кому раньше не привязывался. Или привязывался? Кажется, на выпускном в интернате он мечтал, чтобы Пауло, мальчик из Италии, снова поцеловал его. Мечтал, но не отважился подойти к нему сам. В интернате Франц чувствовал себя одиноким. Может, и сейчас дело вовсе не в Генри, а в одиночестве Франца? Он вспомнил, как рассказал Генри о своем отце. Когда я был маленьким, я думал он вроде короля Артура, борется за справедливость в далекой стране. Франц думал так в десять и в одиннадцать. А в двенадцать мечтал стать достойным отца, нужным ему, полезным. Ждал, что в очередной свой приезд отец заметит, как сын повзрослел, поумнел и … что? Сейчас это казалось смешным. Но до четырнадцать лет он ждал, что отец поделится с ним своими заботами и ответственностью. Ждал приказа или просьбы о помощи.

Неужели Франц вцепился в фонд, чтобы доказать отцу, что поумнел, повзрослел, может стать полезным и нужным? Нет, эти глупости Франц давно перерос. В университете у него появились свои друзья, свои интересы, конфликты, свой выбор и вызов. Появилось то, чем он гордился, чего стыдился. Он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким как в детстве и не зацикливался на отце.

Франц потер глаза. Под веками зарождалась тупая боль. Нет, его детское желание служить отцу сейчас ни при чем. Иначе он бы острее и болезненней реагировал на закрытые от него счета фонда и слежку.

«Давай уедем вместе?», - сказал Генри. А Франц удивился - у него не возникало даже мысли об отъезде. Её что-то блокировало. Что-то иррациональное. Размышляя о фонде и об агентстве, он всегда рассуждал логически и рассматривал все варианты. Кроме одного - уехать и оставить все позади.

Почему он забыл, что у него есть своя жизнь? Своя жизнь, свои выборы и вызовы. Размеренное течение и логику которых, раз за разом нарушали приезды отца. Калейдоскоп ярких событий, встречи с новыми людьми, разговоры о политике и глобальном. Отец редко приезжал в Англию. Но после его визитов Франц несколько дней чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи. После этих визитов ему казалось, что существует две реальности. Реальность, в которой живет он, и реальность, в которой обитает его отец. Таинственная и непонятная, но чрезвычайно важная. Мир непохожий на мир Франца. И если та иная реальность полностью подчинила себе отца, отобрала жену и заставила отказаться от сына, что если та реальность настоящая?

Нет, до такого Франц никогда не додумывался. Такое могла нашептать только бессонница.

Франц лежал и смотрел в потолок. Живот под ноутбуком вспотел. Если не смотреть на экран, буквы на нем сливались в цепи.

Он вдруг ясно представил, что рядом на кровати лежит задушенная девочка. Серая кожа в темноте, посиневшие губы и шея.

На небе проступили первые прожилки рассвета. Окна заблестели, поймав лучи ещё невидимого света. Тьма в комнате стала водянистой и прозрачной. Часы показывали пять. Франц потер виски и отправился в ванную за таблетками от головной боли. Возвращаясь в комнату, испытал дежавю. Скомканные одеяла на кровати напомнили о Генри. Франц и сам не заметил, когда комната во дворце стала ассоциироваться у него с Генри. Наверное, это объяснялось тем, что дворец был новым, и Фрац гостил в нем всего три раза, каждый раз не дольше недели, а последнюю неделю он жил здесь с Генри. Последняя неделя затмила остальные.

На девяносто процентов Франц был уверен, что Генри сейчас у Луизы. Больше ему некуда пойти. После плена Генри выглядел дезориентированным и растерянным. Что если его растерянность была притворством? Нет, что-то случилось накануне. Взрывы и пожар у соседей Луизы. Может, Францу стоило расспросить Генри об этом? Но вернувшись от Луизы, Генри выглядел таким несчастным - тронь, и он развалится на части.

Может, Францу не стоило пускать его одного к Луизе? Что Франц о ней знает? Генри сказал, Луиза вытащила его из плена. Сказал, что ее арестовали за участие в демонстрации, Касто допрашивал её и отрезал ей ухо. Почему Генри поехал к Луизе именно сейчас? Черт, Касто, он приходил в вечер перед тем, как Генри рванул к Луизе и приносил фотографии разгромленного партизанского лагеря. На одной из них Франц увидел мертвую Миа Фергюс. Что если Генри узнал еще кого-то? Кого-то из знакомых Луизы и захотел ей об этом рассказать? Касто, кстати, никогда раньше не говорил о повстанцах при Франце. А тут разложил перед ним и Генри больше пятидесяти снимков. Как будто специально. Надеялся, что Генри кого-то узнает? Франц потер виски, рассматривая светлеющее небо. Просмотрев фотографии, Генри вышел на балкон. Касто пошел за ним. Их не было в комнате около десяти минут. Пока отец расспрашивал Франца, удалось ли установить личность мертвой девочки, а Франц злился из-за того, что не удалось. О чем в это время говорили Генри и Касто? Генри выглядел расстроенным, когда Франц вышел к нему. Или Францу только так казалось, потому что он сам был расстроен? Как найти девочку, которую никто не искал?

Сегодня Франц поедет к Луизе и поговорит с Генри. И плевать, что Генри обманул его и сбежал. Чтобы ни было причиной его срыва, разобраться с этим легче, чем выяснить имя замученного ребенка. Франц ничего не предпринял вчера только потому, что до последнего ждал, что Генри вернется. Решено, он выпьет кофе и съездит к Луизе. На приеме он плохо ее рассмотрел, помнил лишь: она бомбардировала его вопросами о фонде, а он хотел поскорей от нее избавиться. От нее и от разряженных гостей. Её появление на веранде, когда они целовались с Генри, и вовсе прошло для Франца как во сне. Кажется, Луиза была чем-то недовольна.

Он попытался представить её рядом с Генри. Может, Генри нравятся не только мужчины, но и женщины? Может, в джунглях он успел сблизиться с Луизой? Нет смысла гадать, сегодня Франц все выяснит.

Одеваясь, он наткнулся на сумку Генри. Генри должен был очень сильно испугаться, если забыл забрать ее. Франц знал, что внутри. Из двух коробок шматья в отеле Генри забрал с собой только пару футболок, джинсы и косметичку матери. Франц потерял мать давно и плохо представлял, что чувствует Генри. Зато знал, что в скорби Генри перебирает ее лекартства. Иначе бы из его джинсов вчера не выпал пузырек антидепрессантов.

Тишину нарушил грохот. Наверху уронили поднос, на лестнице разадался топот.

\- Фердинандо! – истошно закричала женщина.

Теперь затопали и забубнили в холле.

Франц вышел из комнаты и увидел столпившихся перед главным входом людей. Горничная придерживала голову хлопнувшейся в обморок кухарки. Один охранник в костюме говорил по телефону, двое взлетели по лестнице на второй этаж. Франц сорвался за ними. Перепрыгивая через ступени, смотрел в обтянутые черным спины. В коридоре ускорился вместе с ними, а у дверей спальни отца замер и перестал их замечать. Краем глаза он видел, как один охранник присел около его отца и проверил пульс, второй заглянул в ванную и метнулся к окну. Все внимание Франца сосредоточилось на лежавшем на полу старике. Посиневшие приоткрытые губы, гримаса боли на лице, скрюченные пальцы. Франц опустился на колени около отца. Он был в трусах и в майке, как будто только встал с кровати. 

\- Да, - сказал в телефон охранник у окна. – Алехандра принесла утренний кофе и нашла президента. Да, в комнате чисто. Понял. Жду.

Утренний кофе? Франц обернулся и увидел поднос, вокруг рассыпались чашки, тарелка и варенное мясо. Судя по серому небу за окном, еще не было и семи часов. Франц не знал, что его отец вставал так рано.

У мертвеца были глаза на выкате. Расширенные зрачки и лопнувшие сосуды погребли под собой белок. Франц не сразу смог прикоснуться к векам, а когда прикоснулся, не смог опустить их до конца. Они остались открытыми, а несколько ресниц прилипли к ладони Франца. Жесткие настолько, что между пальцев они перекатывались как иголки.

Франц не знал, сколько просидел без движений. Комната наполнилась людьми, а дом - звуками. Только на этом контрасте до Франца дошло, как же тихо здесь обычно было. До чего же одинок был его отец. Любил ли он окружавшее его одиночество и тишину или ненавидел их?

\- Франц, - Касто коснулся его плеча. Вокруг суетились люди. Осматривали кровать и под ней, что-то искали в ванной. – Мы должны забрать тело и провести вскрытие.

Касто был в форме. От него пахло ядовитой смесью пота и дешевого одеколона. Щеки лоснились от пота. Двое у дверей с каменными рожами тоже носили форму. Смотрели в потолок и не двигались. Люди же в черных костюмах напялили маски на лицо и оросили каким-то раствором пол.

Задребезжали, раскладываясь, носилки. Франц отстранился и позволил медикам перекатить на них тело отца. Они переговаривались, но Франц не слышал или не понимал их бормотания. Когда отца увезли, Франц встал.

\- Ничего не трогайте, - мужчина в костюме протянул к нему руку в перчатке.

Все в комнате носили перчатки. В ванной скрипнул скотч. На ковер направили синие лампой. Франц бездумно следил за движениями вокруг. Отвлек его шум во дворе и лай собак.

Выйдя в коридор, он обнаружил, что двери во все комнаты на втором этаж распахнуты. Картинная галерея просматривалась насквозь. На ее веранде ходил солдат с автоматом за плечом. По лестнице протянули провода. Франц не понял для чего.

Как лунатик он вернулся в свою комнату. За настеж распахнутой дверью трое в черных костюмх и белых перчатках переварачивали его вещи и сумку Генри. Они даже под матрасс и кровать заглянули. Тот, что был ниже всех ростом подхватил ноутбук Франца и промчался мимо него в коридор.

\- Телефон, – произнес Касто в ухо Францу.

Он подошел так неожиданно и близко, что у Франца волосы на предплечьях встали дыбом.

\- Что? – переспросил он.

Маленькие глазки Касто, упакованные в припухшие веки, впились в лицо Франца.

\- Отдай мне свой телефон, - приказал Касто.

Как во сне Франц достал телефон и вложил его в раскрытую ладонь Касто.

\- С этого момента на неопределенный срок ты находишься под домашним арестом. Никаких выходов за территорию дворца, никаких телефонов и интернета.

Франц сжал кулаки, но промолчал. Слишком уверенно говорил Касто. Слишком организовано действовали его люди. Франц повернулся к Касто спиной, не удостоив взглядом шестерок роющихся в письменном столе, подошел к окну. Сад вокруг дворца прочесывала армия солдат с собаками и металлоискателями. В небе над территорией наматывали круги два вертолета. От главного входа семенили кухарки и горничные. Хромая женщина споткнулась и упала на землю. Девушка-горничная метнулась ей помочь, но получила прикладом автомата по спине и растянулась рядом. Один солдат наподдал девушке сапогом, второй вздернул на ноги хромую и потащил ее к фургону. Женщин запихнули в кузов и закрыли дверь.

Солнце поднялось над забором дворца и ослепило Франца. Он не отворачивался от окна, пока обыск за спиной не прекратился. Ищейки Касто свалили, не закрыв за собой дверь. Освободили комнату, но не коридор. Об этом сообщил маячивший за дверью локоть в камуфляже. Касто поставил вооруженную охрану около комнаты Франца? Он подошел к двери и захлопнул её. Только оставшись один, заметил, как болят от напряжения шея и плечи.

Оглядывая бардак в комнате, Франц вспомнил, как Касто забрал у него телефон. Злость нахлынула и тут же испарилась. Правильно ли действует Касто? Несмотря на то, что ран на теле не было, существует вероятность, что президента убили. А значит, Касто поступает правильно и логично. Франц и сам действовал бы так же. Подключил криминалистов, отправил тело на вскрытие и задержал всех, кто был во дворце. На месте преступления.

Каким станет следующий шаг Касто зависит от результатов вскрытия. Если причина смерти была естественной, Касто освободит Франца и прислугу. Если произошло убийство, расследование продолжится. Как велика вероятность, что Франц окажется под подозрением? Он подумал о чрезвычайных полномочиях, которыми недавно наделил его отец. Теперь они рассыпались прах.

Расследуя дела агентства и фонда, Франц редко пересекался с Касто. Касто спас его из особняка Санчес и привез во дворец президента. Касто выполнил прямой приказ президента и устранился. В следующий раз он появился, чтобы показать фотографии разгромленного лагеря повстанцев. Франц почти уверен, что демонстрация была затеяна для Генри. В чем Касто подозревал Генри? В том, что он попал под влияние повстанцев в плену? И почему Франц не прояснил этот момент в тот же вечер? Или на следующий день, когда Генри вдруг отправился навестить Луизу? Теперь собственная невнимательность казалась Францу ошибкой. Как бы там ни было, если президента убили, Генри окажется вне подозрения, потому что его не было во дворце.

Время тянулось мучительно медленно. Солнце перевалило зенит, солдаты в саду напялили солнечные очки. В зеркальных стеклах отражались металлоискатели. Францу ничего не оставалось, как наблюдать за их маневрами. С одной из клуб сняли дерн. Кое-где вскопали землю. Франц смахнул невидимый пот со лба, подражая движениям солдат.

Иногда за дверью в коридоре раздавались шаги. Точнее, шарканье подошв. Иногда Франц улавливал запах табака. Пока отец был жив, в коридорах никто не курил. Трижды наверху включали пылесос или другой жужжащий прибор. Где-то звонили телефоны.

Мысли об отце вызывали у Франца смятение. Он хотел, но не мог избежать их полностью. В сознании то и дело всплывали непрошенные воспоминания. Бессмысленные. Детские походы на карусели. Приезды отца в Лондон и совместные официальные выходы. В Лондоне, здесь. Прием по случаю годовщины правления. Эти воспоминания изнуряли не меньше, чем видения мертвой девочки ночью. Не меньше, чем бессонница. Чтобы навести порядок в мыслях, Франц думал о расследовании Касто и о будущем.

Как бы Франц не хотел быть в курсе расследования, ему оставалось только ждать и гадать нашли ли они что-то наверху? Нашли ли что-то в саду? Когда будут результаты вскрытия? Скорей всего, до появления результатов вскрытия Касто не станет объявлять о смерти президента. Там за стеной, в городе, пока никто не знает о смерти президента. Что произойдет после официального объявления о смерти президента? В участке Рамиреса Франц достаточно узнал о жизни Гото, чтобы предположить, в городе начнутся беспорядки. Возможно, Касто придется ввести комендантский час. Выгнать на улицы отряды военных на помощь полиции. Как уполномоченный по чрезвычайным делам Касто возглавит временное правительство. Согласно конституции выборы следующего президента должны состояться через тридцать дней после смерти предыдущего. Если не произойдет никаких потрясений и катастроф. Франц понял, что мало знает о повстанцах. Насколько они сильны? Достаточно ли организованы, чтобы попытаться захватить контроль над ситуацией в переходный период? Франц сожалел, что не интересовался повстанцами раньше, сожалел, что не прояснил вопрос с Генри. Сколько еще промахов он допустил?

Мины в саду искали до вечера. Когда наступила темнота, висевшие над дворцом вертолеты включили прожекторы. Лучи света шарили по кустам и стенам. Иногда в них попадали неподвижные фигуры охранников. Франц насчитал двадцать человек в той части сада, которая была видна из его окна.

Никто не принес Францу ни обеда, ни ужина. Стоял за этим приказ Касто или небрежность? Франц склонялся к тому, что в армии таких небрежностей не бывает. Больше сотни солдат сегодня работали в саду и в доме, оставить их без еды и питья было равнозначно срыву операции.

Франц подошел к двери и открыл её. Мальчишка с автоматом на плече щелкнул каблуками.

\- Простите, сэр, вам запрещено покидать комнату, - отчеканил он.

\- Позвони Касто и скажи, что я хочу поговорить с ним.

\- Хорошо, сэр. Закройте пожалуйста дверь, сэр. Подождите внутри, сэр, - протороторил мальчишка. Судя по тому как бойко из него вылетали слова, речь была подготовлена заранее.

Его проинструктировали по поводу того, как общаться с Францем, реагировать на его просьбы и вопросы. Интересно, что он сказал бы, если бы Франц попросил еду или выпивку? Это не важно, Франц не искал конфликта, он хотел узнать результаты вскрытия и ставил на то, что они уже известны.

Ждать ему пришлось полчаса. Он смотрел на ползающие по саду лучи прожектора и боролся с тупой болью в висках и животе.

\- Господин Варгас, - дверь распахнулась. Рядом с молодым солдатом стояли еще двое. Шире в плечах и приземестее. У всех троих одинаковый взгляд мимо, поверх головы Франца. Как у натасканных обученных собак, привыкших ориентироваться на нюх. – Полковник Касто примет вас в библиотеке.

Франц не удивился, когда двое солдат последовали за ним. Один на два шага впереди, другой на два - позади. У обоих поскрипывали сапоги.

Зачем нужен этот конвой? Вряд ли Касто считает, что Франц попытается бежать. Ворота закрыты, территорию дворца патрулируют больше сотни солдат. Нет, конвой здесь, чтобы унизить Франца. Конвой это средство давления. Как и отсутсвие еды целый день.

Касто сидел в том же кресле, что в вечер когда принес фотографии разрушенного лагеря повстанцев. От этого совпадения Франца охватила острое сожаление. Позавчера напротив Касто сидел отец. Закинув ногу на ногу, покачивал начищенным до блеска ботинком, стряхивал невидимую пыль с брюк и потягивал виски. Никогда больше Франц не выпьет вместе с отцом и не поговорит с ним.

\- Присаживайся, Франц, - приглашение Касто прозвучало как приказ.

\- Что показало вскрытие? – Франц остался стоять.

\- Твоего отца убили, - немедленно ответил Касто. – Отравили, - он поставил на стол пузырек с таблетками. Такой же, как вчера выпал из кармана Генри. Франц сглотнул. Почему такой же? Тот же. – Убийцы знали, какие лекартсва принимает твой отец, и подменили его антидепресанты. В капсулах батрахотоксин. Это яд. Попадая в кровь он вызывает аритмию и приводит к остановке сердца.

Франц пошатнулся, перед глазами потемнело от недосыпания и усталости.

\- Я советовал ему отослать тебя в Англию. Когда ты начал лезть в дела фонда, когда влип в перестрелку в доме Санчес. Когда привел во дворец ублюдочного сына певички.

Касто ненадолго закрыл глаза, а потом посмотрел на Франца с ненавистью.

\- Генри здесь ни при чем, - сказал Франц. Из духа противоречия? Потому что хотел бросить вызов? Или потому что начинал ненавидеть Касто?

\- Я проверял и отбирал прислугу. Каждого, кто работал во дворце последние пять лет. Проверял их родственников, близких и дальних. Он сказал, не трогать тебя и Генри. Даже несмотря на то, что у меня были свидетели, которые видели Генри с Лонарди.

Он? Касто как будто было тяжело говорить об отце Франца.

\- Он запретил мне его трогать, даже когда они взорвали виллу соседей Гудисон. Теперь мои люди, которых я приставил следить за домом Гудисон, мертвы, а они на свободе.

Слишком путано, слишком много «он» и «они», похоже, Касто как и Франц страдал от голода, нервного истощения и скорби. Похоже, смерть президента его действительно подкосила.

\- Её родителей сейчас допрашивают, но не думаю, что они что-то знают.

Франц понял, что речь идёт о родителях Луизы, и его бросило в пот. Он мог бы сейчас спросить Касто о его методах допроса, но он уже верил, что худшие из рассказов Генри были правдой. Он мог бы спросить, что будет дальше? Что будет со мной? Но после разговора о допросе это прозвучало бы жалко. Будто он испугался.

\- Ты уже объявил официально о смерти президента?

\- Да. Похороны состоятся через пять дней. До тех пор останешься в своей комнате. Позже я решу, что с тобой делать, - Касто махнул рукой.

Один из солдат подошел к Францу. Зачем? Чтобы увести, если он будет настаивать на продолжении разговора? Франц не собирался позволять им унижать себя. Развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Оказалось от библиотеки до его комнаты всего тридцать шагов. Он никогда раньше не считал. А посчитав, не смог понять, много это или мало.

Когда он переступил порог своей комнаты, в доме вдруг погас свет. Тут же к Францу метнулся один из солдат, прижал его грудью к стене, заломил правую руку и приставил пистолет к боку. Послышался топот наверху и внизу.

\- Генератор! – рявкнул кто-то.

Через минуту свет включился. Во дворце имелся запасной генератор на случай аварии в городской сети. Франц дернул плечом, стряхивая с себя солдата. Тот отступил, шаркнул каблуками и убрал пистолет в кобуру. Франц зашел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.

Если во дворце пропало электричество, что происходит в городе? Он долго всматривался в темноту на горизонте. Казалось, Франц видел всполохи и оранжевое зарево. Взрывы? Пожары? Вполне возможно, в столице начались беспорядки. Франц пожалел, что не может посмотреть или прочитать новости.

Он лег на кровать. Не выключая свет, предчувствуя приближение кошмаров. Они прятались рядом и дергали беспокойством. Франц прислушивался к звукам в доме до двенадцати. Ему чудился запах спирта и формалина, будто вскрытие проводили дома. Даже не закрывая глаза, он видел мертвого отца, мертвую девочку. У обоих синие губы. На обоих ни капли крови. Кровь появлялась, когда Франц закрывал глаза. После двух ночи он стал проваливаться в дремоту. В коротких сновидениях он видел разрезанную пополам Марию Себаса. Фотографии мертвых партизан. Каждое пробуждение было резче и болезнее предыдущего. Бездумно разглядывая лампы, Франц засыпал снова и проваливался в кровавые видения.

На рассвете одежда и простыни пропитались потом. Франц принял душ и переоделся. Целый день он простоял у окна, изучая солдат. Они работали посменно. Заступили в пять, поменялись через двенадцать часов. Один из дневных все время посматривал на часы, другой жевал жвачку, третий подтягивал штаны, будто они были ему велики.

Следующая ночь стала для Франца не лучше предыдущих. Он почти не спал. К утру мучился не только от пота, но и от голодных болей в животе.

Если так пойдет дальше, он хлопнется в обморок на похоронах. Перед тем как попросить еды, он снова принял душ, переоделся, придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркале. Бессмысленно и иррационально захотелось скрыть признаки усталости.

Охранник ответил ему уже знакомым и отрепетированным:

-Вернитесь в комнату, сэр. Подождите внутри.

Ждать пришлось час. Интересно, они так долго искали Касто, чтобы спросить можно ли покормить арестованного или выполняли инструкцию, предписывающую перед кормежкой помурыжить Франца ожиданием?

Наконец ему принесли солдатский паек. Вкус мясной консервы и куска хлеба Франц не распробовал. Вечером он понял, что еду придется выпрашивать каждый раз. Таким образом Касто позаботился о том, чтобы домашний арест не напоминал курорт. Но он не стал допрашивать Франца как родителей Луизы. Франц попытался вспомнить их и не смог. Однако он мог представить как с ними разговаривает Касто, как угрожает, запугивает, давит. Чтобы заснуть и отогнать кровавые видения, Франц решил отжиматься. Руки сдались раньше, чем мысли. Долгое время после упражнений Франц не мог восстановить дыхание и не слышал ничего кроме шума крови в ушах. Видимо, от физической нагрузки и истощения поднялось давление. Пару раз ему удалось вырубиться днем и проспать по часу. На четвертый день Франц попросил есть дважды. Второй раз его снова попросили подождать, но еду так и не принесли.

Похороны были назначены на двенадцать дня. Во дворе собрались черные джипы и лимузины. Из дома вынесли белый гроб. Значит, вскрытие, и правда, проводили здесь.

Франц надел костюм, в котором был на приеме по случаю девятой годовщины праления отца, и ждал у окна, когда за ним придут. Он увидел, как Касто и еще трое в костюмах садятся в машну. Потом дверь в комнату распахнулась, и двое солдат проводили Франца на улицу. Солнце светило так ярко, что невозможно было поднять голову. Пахло свежевскопанной землей и цветами. От дверей дворца до машин выстроились солдаты. Как на плацу. Как на параде. Плотными шеренгами.

В машину рядом с Францем сели двое. Оба достаточно широки в плечах, чтобы на заднем сидении было тесно. Водитель несколько раз поправил фуражку, машины тронулись.

Повсюду в саду виднелись ямы. Ворота укрепили железными крестами и мешками с песком. На дороге к дворцу появились шлагбаумы. Трава у обочины почернела, будто от пожара. Большая развилка перел столицей была перекрыта. За желтыми лентами просматривались следы от пуль на стенах.

Процессия поехала по проспекту Боливара. Перед машиной, в которой сидел Франц, еще три. Людей вокруг видно не было. Улицы пустовали. Даже в окна никто не выглядывал. На прямой машины разогнались до ста киломентров, на повороте заскрипели тормозами. Франц представил, как тело отца переворачивается в гробу, и ощутил тошноту. Кондиционер в салоне гонял холодный воздух. Охранники молчали истуканами и смотрели перед собой. Они вскинули руки к потолку, когда первая машина в процессии взлетела в воздух. Взрыв ударил Франца по ушам, заставил зажмуриться.

\- Объезжай! – прогремело рядом.

Машину бросило в сторону. Из кондиционера повалил горячий воздух. Видимость затянуло облаком пыли. По стеклам застучали пули.

Один из охранников положил руку на затылок Франца и прижал его голову к коленям. При резком торможении Франц врезался макушкой в переднее сиденье. На лоб капнуло горячим. Водитель с простреленной грудью сполз на бок. Лобовое стекло прогнулось пошло трещинами. Боковые лопались одно за другим как банки, по которым стреляли из винтовки крупного калибра.

Улица гудела и выла. Пули впивались в обивку сидений. Приподняв голову, Франц увидел, пламя пожаров впереди и позади. Дверь слева была распахнута, на асфальте дергал ногами солдат. Тот, который раньше прижал голову Франца к коленям. Второй солдат слева хватал ртом воздух и зажимал ладонью рану на шее. Франц попытался помочь ему, но кровь толчками пробивалась сквозь пальцы. Повернувшись к раненому, Франц не видел тех, кто подошел сзади. Его вытащили из машины вместе с раненым. Кинули одного на другого. Вокруг кричали и улюлюкали люди в уличной одежде. Франц хотел сесть, откатиться, подняться. Его ударили прикладом автомата в висок и сапогом по почкам. Сквозь слёзы он видел, как нападавшие толкаются вокруг других машин. Они вытащили гроб. Внимание к Францу ослабло и переключилось на покойника. Гроб подняли на плечи. Подкинули как качают победителей. Уронили на землю. Мужик в красной безрукавке выпустил в гробу очередь из автомата. Трое затрясли автоматами над головой. Худой бородач забрался на гроб и принялся прыгать на нем. Его столкнули и едва не затоптали. Мужик в безрукавке откинул крышку. Тело выкатили на асфальт. Пинали его как футбольный мяч.

Неизвестно как поднявшись, Франц бросился одному из нападавших на спину. Пытаясь отобрать оружие, вцепился в ствол автомата. Франца ударили одновременно в затылок и по почкам. Дыхание перехватило. Но руки он не разжал. Падая, утащил за собой мужчину с автоматом. Вцепившись в приклад и ствол, Франц душил его. Сразу несколько рук потянули автомат наверх. Спина Франца оторвалась от земли. Свет и солнце закрыли разъярённые оскаленные лица. Мужчина с бородой ударил Франца кулаком в переносицу. Франц проглотил кровь, но не отпустил автомат. Еще один удар выбил ему зуб. От третьего в голове зазвенело и перед глазами потемнело. Франц потерял сознание раньше, чем отпустил свою жертву.

Беспамятство было коротким. Он пришел в себя и его вывернуло жёлчью. Вокруг кричали. Воняло дымом. Франц с трудом разлепил веки. Судя по ощущением, после того как он потерял сознание, его долго пинали ногами по ребрам и голове. Он видел кровь на асфальте. Рядом прыгающие ноги. Кроссовки, кеды, сапоги. Франц приподнялся на локтях. В центре беснующей толпы здоровяк с татуированными бицепсами работал мачете. То, что он рубил, походило на мешок с песком. Угловатое, бесформенное. Мужик с мачете поднял над головой отрубленный кусок и кинул в огонь. Языки пламени скакали по серой ткани, желтым пальцам, черным ботинкам. Франц с ужасом понял, что рубили и сжигали тело его отца. Он хотел закричать, но из горла вырвался хрип. Никто не обратил на Франца внимания. Хрип превратился в кашель. Кашель снова уложил его мордой на асфальт, перед глазами потемнело. В грудь и бока вцепилась боль. Еше раз подняться у Франца сил не хватило. У него даже не хватило сил побиться головой об асфальт. Толпа взорвалась криком. Они праздновали. Кто-то наступил Францу на ногу, кто споткнулся и рухнул ему на спину.

Его потянули вверх. Схватили за шею, за локти. Мужчина в красной футболке рвал с него пиджак, мужчина с измазанным кровью лицом пытался оторвать руки. Франца растягивали с стороны и качали. Они сами не знали, что хотели с ним сделать. Что-то врезалось Францу в живот. Боль, будто ударили мачете. Кто-то потянул назад за волосы, и Франц ослеп от яркого света солнца. Он не понимал бьют его тупыми или острыми предметами. Ему казалось, он горит. Он не чувствовал рук. Но почувствовал, как вывернули из сустава плечо. Он не мог кричать. Не мог вздохнуть. Тот, кто тянул назад голову Франца отпустил. Франц увидел лимузин. Разбитые окна, кровь на сиденьях. На крышу лимузина взгромоздили гроб. На гроб положили отрубленную голову президента. Франца толкнули к машине и прижали к ней грудью. Теперь он смотрел в глаза мертвеца. Почему они снова открыты? Он же сам закрывал их. Почему он чувствуют под ногами стекла? Когда с него сняли ботинки? Толпа за спиной выкрикивала имя Франца. После каждого вскрика они давили ему на спину так, что машина и гроб на ней шатались.

Франц хотел, чтобы всё поскорей закончилось. Хотел потерять сознание. Его опять заставили смотреть на солнце. Кто-то тянул за волосы, пытаясь оторвать голову голыми руками. Кто-то царапал лицо, стараясь выцарапать глаза.

Загремели выстрелы. Крики. Франца отпустили, и он рухнул на землю. Изо всех сил Франц старался приподняться, развернуться, но перед глазами потемнело, будто выключили свет.

\- Назад! Назад! – завывали голоса.

Франц перекатился на спину, увидел, что люди расступились. Он не видел их лиц. Лишь ноги, топчущие асфальт. Слышал, как спорят, ругаются.

\- Хватит! Веселье закончилось!

Тень закрыла от Франца солнце, присела, приложила палец к его шее. Он схватил человека за руку.

\- Санчес, Диего, тащите крышку гроба! Используем её как носилки, - прогремело рядом, и Франц провалился в темноту.

***

Франц с трудом открыл глаза. Рядом сидел Лонарди. За его спиной серели потрескавшиеся потолок и стены. Было светло, но Франц не мог разобрать дневной здесь свет или электрический.

\- Все хорошо, Франц. Все позади. Ты в безопасности. Я вправил твои плечи. Перебинтовал царапину на боку и треснувшее ребро. Думаю, у тебя сотрясение мозга, полагаю, неделю будешь ссать кровью, но в целом ты в порядке. Все заживет, - Лонарди говорил четко и уверенно.

При этом черты его лица были расслабленными почти до неподвижности. Вместо привычной формы на нем была футболка, пропитавшаяся потом и грязью, и джинсы, настолько засаленные, что трудно понять, синего или черного они цвета.

\- Вот, выпей, - Лонарди приподнял его голову и прижал к губам соломинку. Насколько Франц успел рассмотреть, крепилась она к пластиковой полторалитровой бутылке с белой жидкостью внутри. – Это спортивное питание. Ничего лучше я найти не смог. Ты был без сознания три дня. Я должен был вливать в тебе жидкие протеины, чтобы ты не впал в кому и не загнулся от истощения и шока.

Франц сделал пару глотков, мысли медленно отмирали. Ощущение напоминало восстановление кровообращения в затекшей руке. Вместе с воспоминаниями вернулась боль. Против воли Франц всхлипнул.

\- С тобой все будет в порядке, - заверил его Лонарди. - В коктейль я добавил обезболивающее, - бутылка исчезла где-то под кроватью и в поле видимости Франца появилось жестяное ведро. – Помочиться не хочешь? 

Только теперь Франц заметил, что он раздет. И лежал он не на кровати, как показалось сначала, а на матрасе. Простыней здесь не было. Лонарди потянулся к его паху.

\- Н-н-нет, - выдохнул он.

\- Перестань, Франц. Я уже это делал. Ближайший туалет в пятистах метрах отсюда. А у тебя сейчас даже не хватит сил, чтобы выйти на улицу и помочиться. И медсестер здесь нет.

\- Н-не т-т-трогай меня.

Комната воняла мочой и отсыревшими тряпками. Франц еще раз огляделся. Глухие стены, ни одного окна. Это что - масляная лампа в углу? Франц понял, что они в трущобах, хоть никогда раньше там не бывал.

\- Ч-ч-то...

\- Случилось? После смерти президента, начались беспорядки. Чтобы справиться с ними Касто подтянул в город две дивизии. Но толку от этого было мало, пока за дело не взялся генерал Маркус со своей авиацией. После нападения на похоронную процессию Касто выжали из города и оттеснили на военную базу в двух километрах от столицы.

Значит, Касто бежал. Франц видел, как он садился в одну из машин. Касто бежал, а Лонарди спас Францу жизнь. Почему? На чьей он стороне? Если Лонарди оказывает Францу первую помощь в трущобах, значит он на стороне террористов. Повстанцев? А кто тогда напал на похоронную процессию? Кто разорвал на части тело президента и едва не растоптал Франца? Рамирес говорил, что на Лонарди работают полицейские. Они ввязались в торговлю людьми. Речь не только о детском модельном агентстве, но и похищениях с требованием выкупа. Рамирес говорил, что у них есть база в трущобах. 

Лонарди заметил волнение Франца.

\- Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности.

\- М-М-мой о-о-отец?

\- Мы сожгли тело, - ответил Лонарди.

Франц зажмурился. Против его воли из-под век полились слезы. Он даже не сразу понял, что плачет. Он впервые оплакивал смерть отца. Внутри все дрожало и клокотало. Горло сдавили рыдание. Франц задохнулся бы, если бы Лонарди не приподнял его и не подставил плечо. Франца скрутили болезненные спазмы, окружающее он воспринимал будто через толщу воды. Когда слезы иссякли, а дыхание начало восстанавливаться, Франц почувствовал, что Лонарди гладит его по плечам и спине. Прикосновения были теплыми, приятными, успокаивающими. Будто случайно Лонарди прижался губами к виску Франца, потерся носом о его влажную щеку и поцеловал челюсть.

\- Н-н-нет, - Франц попытался оттолкнуть его.

\- Прости, - Лонарди улыбнулся и опустил его на матрас.

Франц почувствовал себя более униженным и беспомощным, чем когда Касто запирал его в комнате и морил голодом. Лонарди по-прежнему был рядом, склонялся над Францем, касался его плеча и рассматривал его. С интересом, удивлением.

Франц подумал, что, держа его взаперти и лишая еды, Касто, умышленно ограничивал и ослаблял его. Давил на него. Изводил. Загонял в угол. Провоцировал. Сейчас Лонарди делал то же самое. Все это игра. Чтобы сбить Франца с толку, внушить ему то, чего он не чувствует, запутать и подчинить его. 

Крыша задребезжала. Странно, потолок выглядел как камень, а дребезжал как жестянка.

\- Не волнуйся, Франц, - Лонарди покровительственно опустил руку ему на грудь. – Здесь ты в безопасности.

Когда он вышел, Франц вздохнул с облегчением. Несколько минут он прислушивался к звукам на улице. Разобрал голоса, шорох колес и бубнеж мотора. А потом провалился в сон. Сказались слабость и истощение.

Проснувшись, Франц нащупал ведро и помочился. Струя, как предупреждал Лонарди, была розоватой. Воздух в комнате потяжелел. Еще немного, и станет нечем дышать. Хорошая мотивация, чтобы встать на ноги.

Проверяя свои силы, Франц сжал кулаки и согнул колено. Когда он оторвал голову от подушки, его затошнило, а перед глазами поплыло. Пришлось моргать, чтобы прогнать черноту. Следя за дыханиям – вдыхая и выдыхая старательно, будто воздушный шар надувал - Франц поднялся на ноги, держась за стену. Подождал, пока комната перестанет шататься, сделал шаг. Надеясь, что на свежем воздухе ему станет лучше, Франц поискал взглядом одежду. Она валялась в углу. Костюм для похорон и приема скомканный, скрученный как тряпка для мытья пола. Чтобы прикоснуться к вещам, пришлось упасть на колени и сбить дыхание. Одеваясь, Франц весь взмок, мышцы подрагивали, будто он поднимал тяжести.

Уже подойдя к двери, он вернулся за ведром с мочой. Порадовался тому, что не рухнул по пути. Второй радостью стало то, что дверь оказалась открыта. Стоило толкнуть, она скрипнула, покосилась и повисла на одной петле. Ясно, такие двери закрывать нет смысла. Впереди был коридор. Пол с трещинами, в которые пролезла бы не только крыса, но и крупная собака. На стенах грязные разводы. В одной из проходных комнат Франц заметил белую простынь на стене, стул и триногу. Типа тех, на которые ставят камеры. Он замер, рука с ведром задрожала. Запись с Шеннон он видел много раз. Эта комната была похожа на ту, в которой её сделали. Уверенности, конечно, быть не могло. Но возможно, именно здесь Шеннон наговорила на видео требования террористов. Или не Шеннон? Кто-то другой. Десятки, сотни похищенных просили помощи, выторговывали свою свободу в этой комнате. Церковная исповедальня не знала столько надежд и отчаяния.

Коридор увел Франца вверх, к фанерной двери, на улицу. Солнечный свет едва не сбил его с ног, пришлось привалиться плечом к стене. Промаргавшись, он понял, что солнце уже скрылось, а то, что показалось ярким светом - последние вспышки заката. Франц увидел развалины и людей на камнях.

\- Крыса выползла из норы! – Мальчишка с кожаными браслетами на предплечьях вскочил на ноги.

\- Кто тебе разрешил выходить? – человек с красной банданой на лбу взмахнул руками.

\- Крыса должна прятаться под полом! – «Кожаные браслеты» выхватил пистолет и направил его на Франца.

Мужик с собраными в хвост волосами ударил ногой ведро, которое держал Франц.

Моча расплескалась на одежду Франца, ведро запрыгало по камням.

«Кожаные браслеты» подскочил ближе и направил пистолет Францу в лицо.

\- Чего уставился?

Франц попытался уклониться от тычущегося в щеку ствола и упал.

\- Смотрите, президентский сынок обмочился от страха! – Мальчишка с браслетами подпрыгнул на месте.

Неправда, Франц попытался подняться, но кто-то наступил ему на руку. Франца окружили. Мужик в бандане копнул его ногу. Около виска затопали рванные кроссовки.

\- Издеваться над моей сестрой ты не боялся! Что чувствовал себя сильным и непобедимым, когда за твоей спиной стояли полицейские? Касто и Рамирес держали её, когда ты её избивал и насиловал?

Санчес, мальчишка такой же мелкий как его сестра, будто обоих в детстве не кормили. Пистолет лихорадочно прыгал в руке мальчишки. Лицо раскраснелось, верхняя губа дергалась. Инстинктивно Франц вжался спиной в камни.

\- Смотри, как побледнел! – пробасил мужик с хвостом. - Сейчас сердце встанет от страха!

\- Призрака увидел! – взвизгнул кто-то.

\- Хочу услышать, как ты визжишь! – пробасил человек в бандане и наступил Францу на бедро.

\- Что же ты не зовешь на помощь папочку? Ах, да твой отец сдох. Тогда зови Касто!

\- Маркуса!

\- Лонарди!

\- Ну же, тварь, ты что язык проглотил?

\- Может, мне стоит засунуть ствол ему в рот, чтобы языком на подавился?

Они топтались вокруг, в Франца летели пыль и мелкие камни. Но пока его не били.

\- Какого хера, Санчес, Эмиль, отвалите от него… - говоривший пыхтел, булькал и свистел как умирающий с пробитым легким. – Забыли, что Альбер сказал? Он нужен нам живым!

Санчес повернулся на голос, пистолет все еще целил то в пах, то в грудь Франца.

\- Убери оружие, ушлепок! Пошли вон. Все!

Мужик с банданой плюнул на Франца и убрал пятку с его бедра. Нехотя, шаркая подошвами по камням, отсупили и другие.

Грузный старик, кряхтя, опустился около Франца на колени. Потянул за руку, за плечо, помогая сесть. Лицо и руки старика покрывали царапины. Будто он смотрел в окно перед тем, как оно взорвалось.

\- Как ты? – просвистел старик. – Все хорошо. Все позади.

Франц оттолкнул его. Он смотрел на царапины и представлял, как они расширяются, разрастаются, рвут кожу, мясо, раскалывают кости, и наконец голова разваливается.

\- Я Ливи, - старик снова вцепился в Франца. – Давай, помогу тебе вернуться в комнату.

\- Точно, Ливи, убери отсюда эту падаль! – оскалился мужик в бандане.

\- Заткнись, Эмиль.

\- Пусть сидит под матрасом и не вылазит, - человек с хвостом сплюнул.

\- Все хорошо, - пыхтел Ливи. – Альбер скоро вернется. Тебя никто не тронет.

Не обращая внимание на попытки Франца оттолкнуть его, Ливи тянул за локти, подталкивал в спину, поставил на ноги. Теперь Франц видел, что дом, из которого он вышел, был наполовину разрушен. Жестяные стены обгорели.

\- Вот так, молодец, - Ливи торопливо затолкал его в душную темноту.

В комнате с простыней на стене Франц налетел на триногу и вспомнил слова Ливи. «Он нужен нам живым». Для чего? Франц теперь заложник? Только какой в этом смысл? Кто согласится платить за его свободу? Касто? Вряд ли, для него Франц скорей был обузой. Или факт, что Касто не убил и не пытал его, стоит рассматривать как знак того, что для Касто он представлял какую-то ценность? Тоже был нужен ему живым?

Франц выпутался из рук Ливи. Держась за стену добрался до комнаты, в которой очнулся. Матрас был не только грязным, а еще коротким и рванным.

\- Садись, попей, - Ливи протянул Францу бутылку с трубочкой. От вида болтавшегося внутри молочного коктейля Франца затошнило.

Он ударил Ливи по руке и перевернул бутылку. В комнате запахло кисло-сладким. Коктейль намочил матрас и собрался лужей в щели пола.

\- Зря ты так, - вздохнул Ливи. – Тебе нужно не злиться, а набираться сил.

\- З-з-зачем? – мысленно Франц проклял дрожь в голосе и заикание.

Ливи не ответил, лишь повздыхал, ища где присесть. Наконец пристроился на полу и вытянул ноги. Не глядя на Франца, массировал колено и морщился.

Наверху зашумело, загрохатало. Завизжали не люди, а ломающиеся камни. С потолка посыпался песок. Франц хотел вскочить на ноги, но Ливи крепко ухватил его за руку.

\- Сидеть,- рыкнул он.

Маленькая комната для Франца сузилась в два раза. Снова не хватало воздуха. Конечно, он мог легко освободиться от старика, но что его ждало наверху? Санчес и его друзья? Как лучше сдохнуть? Под завалом или от побоев? Франц вспомнил задушенную девочку. В подвале виллы Санчес было так же темно как здесь. Вспомнил оторванную голову отца. Смерть либо запирает тебя в собственном теле, либо разрывает на части. Каждую минуту человек движется навстречу своей смерти. Он знает, что умрет, но не знает разорвет ли смерть его на части, как Марию Себасу и отца Франца, или запрет его в теле, как девочку в доме Санчес. Если бы Франц мог выбирать, действительно мог выбирать, чтобы он выбрал?

В кармане Ливи запищал телефон. Обливаясь потом старик вытащил его и поднес к уху. Франц представил, что телефон бомба, представил как голова Ливи разлетается на части. Ощутил на губах воображаемую влагу его крови и захотел пить.

\- Да, нет, понял, пять минут, - отчеканил в трубку Ливи.

Он перекатился на четвереньки и с трудом поднялся на ноги.

\- Пошли, - его водянистый взгляд скользнул по Францу и поплыл дальше, по стене к двери.

Минуту назад Ливи не хотел, чтобы Франц выходил на улицу, но звонок изменил все.

Они снова пробирались по коридору. Только теперь в нем клубились пыль и дым. Они разъедали глаза и носоглотку. Через несколько шагов кашель Франца и Ливи заглушил шум наверху. Возможно, девочка, когда ее душили чувствовала что-то похожее – внешние звуки потонули в кашле и бое крови в ушах.

Распахнув дверь, Ливи вылетел на улицу. Широко расставил ноги и руки, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Через миг вцепился в Франца и потащил его через развалины. Удушье отступило, и Франц услышал завывание зениток и треск автоматов. Было уже темно, постройки и развалины подсвечивали пожары. Горела халупа впереди, сваленные горой шины и мешки позади.

Франц видел Эмиля и Санчеса, они тащили ящик. Еще несколько человек прыгали по развалинам как кузнечики. Франц вертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда стреляют, и часто спотыкался. Когда свалился в мусор, его вздернул на ноги здоровяк в безрукавке. В следующую минуту они вдвоем помогли встать Ливи. Кажется, его выносливость закончилась, сошла на нет, и он едва мог идти сам. Франц закинул руку Ливи себе на плечо и потащил его неизвестно куда, позволяя мужику в безрукавке задавать направление.

Они перелезли через завал из поваленных жестяных стен и выбрались на дорогу. Ослепляя фарами, с двух сторон подкатили машины. Прикрывая глаза рукой, не в силах ничего рассмотреть, Франц услышал, как захлопали двери.

\- В кузов, Эмиль, - сказал кто-то.

\- Давай ящик.

\- На севере не проехать из-за завалов.

\- Самолеты!

Ливи толкнул Франца к машине. Вывалившись из света фар, он увидел Лонарди и Санчеса. Оба подняли головы к небу. Самолеты шли так низко, что видны были швы на фюзеляже.

\- Быстрее, - Лонарди хлопнул Франца по плечу, подталкивая к передней двери джипа.

Самолеты заложили вираж и развернулись. Свист ветра превратился в свист пуль. Взметая камни в воздух, они прочертили полосу на земле.

\- Ложись, - Ливи рухнул на Франца, Санчес закрыл собой Лонарди.

Земля рядом взметнулась вверх. На голову Франца посыпались камни. Пули ударили в Санчеса, зазвенели по обшивке машины, запрыгали по развалинам. Самолеты пошли на разворот.

\- Ливи, - Лонарди столкнул с себя мертвого Санчеса и перевернул старика, освобождая Франца.

\- Я в порядке, - прохрипел Ливи. Не доверяя его словам, Лонарди шарил руками по его телу. А Франц разглядывал развороченную грудь Санчеса. При жизнь он был худым. Когда его нафаршировали пулями, распух и выглядел так, будто его разорвало изнутри.

\- В машину, - Лонарди опустил руку на шею Франца, коротко сжал пальцы.

Когда самолеты вернулись, они были внутри. Франц съежился на сидении рядом корчился мужик в бандане, Эмиль. За рулем ругался мужик с хвостом. Машина сорвалась с места. Каждый раз когда колесо попадало в выбоину, Францу казалось, что они наехали на мину. В любую минуту их могло разорвать на части. За джипом несся грузовик. Свет фар выхватывал из темноты разбитые стены, перекошенные двери, бегущих и мертвых людей.

На повороте грузовик ушел влево, джип понеся по прямой, врезался в перевернутую машину, протащил её пару метров и отбросил около играющего желтым светофора. Дома стали выше, джип въехал в северную часть столицы. Здание парламента лежало в руинах, от памятника героям осталась гора камней.

\- Налево, - скомандовал Лонарди. – Остановись.

Хлопая дверьми из машины высыпались Ливи, Эмиль и мужик с хвостиком.

Они болтали что-то про подвал и второй этаж, дом номер тридцать два. Но смысл разговора ускользал от Франца. Самолеты скрылись. Выстрелы прекратились. Вылезать из-под сиденья не хотелось.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Лонарди.

Франц смотрел на него, не понимая, о чем он спрашивает. На лице у Лонарди были такие же порезы как у Ливи. Он умрет от того, что его разорвет на части, подумал Франц. Это случится совсем скоро. Царапины уже делают свою работу, разрезая кожу все глубже и глубже.

Лонарди тем временем перебрался на водительское место. Машина поехала странно медленно. Рядом засигналили. Неужели на улице есть другой транспорт? Франц поднял голову. Увидел не только машину на встречной полосе, но и людей на тротуаре. Кое-кто держал перед собой телефон. Франц огляделся и понял, люди снимают пожары. Они маками расцветали на западной линии горизонта.

\- Маркус сжигает трущобы, - сказал Лонарди. – В первую неделю после смерти президента, он отдал город Касто. Не вмешивался, наблюдал как трущобы и Касто грызутся друг с другом. Когда Касто разбили, и он бежал на свою базу зализывать раны, Маркус начал обстреливать трущобы. Чтобы навести порядок и уничтожить как можно больше неспокойных.

\- К-к-куда м-мы е-е-едем?

\- На базу к Маркусу.

В торговом центре на проспекте Боливара были выбиты все окна. Отели и дома стояли без света.

\- Накрылось несколько линий электропередач, - пояснил Лонарди. 

То же самое случилось во дворце в первый день, когда пришлось запустить местный генератор. Франц лихорадочно соображал. Зачем Лонарди везет его к Маркусу? Чтобы потребовать прекратить обстрел трущоб? Для этого Франц нужен был живым? Чтобы выторговать у Маркуса перемирие? Сомнительно, но возможно. Маркус был дедом Франца. Отцом его матери. Но старый военный всегда смотрел на внука свысока. Они встречались на семейных торжествах, но никогда особо не разговаривали. С какой стати сейчас Маркусу проявлять заботу о Франце, идти ради него на какие-то уступки?

Он вспомнил, как Ливи вышел из машины. Он даже не посмотрел на Франца. Закрыл его собой во время обстрела, но даже не взглянул, когда уходил. Санчес закрыл собой Лонарди. Не думая, отдал за Лонарди свою жизнь. Как один человек может быть настолько предан другому?

База ВВС Лумбии стояла на окраине. Вдоль дороги росли фонари, над забором растянулась колючая проволока. За ней мигала диспетчерская вышка. Пара параболлических антен кружилась на крыше ангара. Отсюда руководили обстрелом? Франц ждал, что над забором взметнутся самолёты, но вместо этого перед ними открылись ворота. К джипу подбежало четверо солдат. Двое полезли в багажник, двое попросили Франца и Лонарди выйти из машины и обыскали их.

\- Все чисто, - солдат, обшаривший багажник, заглянул на заднее сиденье. На колени его камуфляжных штанов налипло стекло.

\- Все чисто, генерал, - один из солдат обратился к рации. Говоря с командиром на расстоянии, щелкнул каблуками.

\- Расслабься, - Лонарди сжал плечо Франца. 

\- Прошу следовать за мной, - звонко произнес один из солдат.

Пока другие возились с джипом, он провел Лонарди и Франца через плац. Выложенная камнями дорожка, футбольное поле справа, слева турники и полосы препятствий. Учебный и жилой корпуса серели на фоне ангара для самолетов. На взлетной стояли два штурмовика. Вокруг суетились заправщики со шлангами.

В учебном корпусе свет не горел. В казармах под потолками болтались лампы без люстр. В холле особняка генерала к потолку прилип хрустальный осьминог.

Маркус выглядел довольным и гордым. Блестя звездочками, пуговицами и орденами, он раскрыл объятия перед Францем.

\- Я так рад тебя видеть, Франц. – Даже голос его звучал громче, чем Франц помнил.

Маркус кивнул Лонарди и пожал ему руку. В ярком свете среди дорогой мебели Лонарди в джинсах и футболке выглядел как пленник. Арестованный, заключенный. Откуда эти ассоциации? Пленником во дворце президента заставил почувствовать себя Франца Касто. Нет, на Лонарди нельзя было напялить роль пленника, он первым уселся на диван. Закинул ногу на ногу, спросил об ужине.

\- Я и Франц ничего не ели несколько дней.

Маркус оторвался от разглядывания синяков на лице Франца и приказал застывшим в дверях охранникам накрыть стол. Один бесшумно растворился в коридоре, второй продолжал, не мигая, смотреть в потолок. Не двигался, не дышал, как статуя. Такие же две статуи встретили Франца на лестнице и на втором этаже, когда Маркус показал ему его комнату.

\- Прими душ и переоденься, ужин будет готов через десять минут, - сказал Маркус. – В шкафу я приказал повесить одежду твоего размера.

Выделенная Францу комната была небольшой. Из мебели только шкаф, письменный стол и кровать. Без покрывала она белела постелью. В ванной душевая кабина жалась к умывальнику. Пахла комната едва уловимо крахмалом и очистителем воздуха. Из окна открывался вид на огрызок взлетно-посадочной полосы. Белые стробы вдоль оси, желтые по краям, красный ограничитель в конце.

В шкафу оказалась военная форма. Такую же носили солдаты, обыскавшие недавно Франца и Лонарди. Натянув на мокрое тело камуфляжные штаны и футболку, Франц оставил на вешалке куртку и спустился вниз. У него кружилась голова и ныло в груди.

Маркус сидел во главе стола и кивнул Францу на место справа от себя. Лонарди дымил сигаретой слева от Маркуса. Он тоже принял душ - царапины на лице будто уменьшились - и облачился в солдатские штаны и белую футболку. А ведь по званию он был не ниже Маркуса. Но Лонарди это, похоже, не волновало.

Тарелки закрывали крышки. Пузатые и блестящие. Все вокруг – скатерти, тарелки, столовые приборы, пол, стулья – было вылизано до кричащей неестественной, болезненной чистоты.

\- Тебе идет форма, Франц, - усмехнулся Лонарди.

\- В форме все мужчины красавцы. - Маркус вздернул вверх подбородок. Застегнутый на все пуговицы мундир врезался в дряблую шею. Невольно Франц попытался представить, какой будет смерть Маркуса. Она запрет его внутри его старого тела или разорвет это тело на части?

У Франца болели ребра, когда он опускался на стул. Голода он не испытывал. Похоже, его избитое тело мечтало о постели и неподвижности. Похоже, теплый прием Маркуса и ужин скоро покажутся Францу пыткой.

\- Твой отец думал, что людям нужны собственное жилье, повышение зарплаты и образование. То, что происходит сейчас, доказывает, как он ошибался, - Маркус взял вилку и нож. Солдат за его спиной одну за другой снял крышки с тарелок. – Людям прежде всего нужны нравственность и мораль. – Маркус разрезал мясо и положил кусок в тарелку Франца. Что это - баранина? Говядина? Свинина? Франц не смог определить. – Единственный путь к моральной чистоте - это дисциплина и каждодневный труд. Труд физический и умственный. Тот, кто постоянно мечется в поисках выгоды, теряет честь и достоинство. И только верность очищает и возвеличивает душу. Верность требует постоянного неустанного труда, мужества, стойкости, готовности смотреть в глаза смерти и правде, готовности пройти свой путь до конца.

Лонарди постучал пальцем по стакану. Прислуживающий за столом солдат наполняя его виски, пялился на свои руки. Манжеты армейской куртки болтались вокруг узких кистей. Крупный кадык на тонкой шее.

\- Я всегда сожалел, что твой отец отказался отдать тебя в военную академию. Армия учит мужеству, учит смотреть правде в глаза, учит искренности и верности.

\- А так же убивать пленных, - Лонарди опустошил свой стакан.

\- На сто чистых сердец всегда найдется одно гнилое, которое не исправит даже армия, труд и дисциплина.

\- Мне было шестнадцать, - Лонарди снова постучал по бокалу. И продолжил когда его наполнили: – нас послали подавлять восстание в Сан-Иглесио. У восставших не было оружия. Вилы и палки против автоматов и пулеметов. Мы сожгли все дома и взяли сотню пленных. А потом нам приказали вспороть им животы.

Франц коснулся вилки. Металл был омерзительно теплым.

\- Я расскажу тебе, что случилось на самом деле, - Маркус хищно улыбнулся. Отчего по бокам лысого черепа появились складки. – Когда новобранцев вывели на позицию перед боем, когда они увидели разъяренную толпу крестьян, Альбер запаниковал и устроил истерику, он пытался бежать и подбить на предательство товарищей. После боя он напал на командира. На офицера. Угрожал оружием тому, кто в бою прикрывал ему спину. Он совершил сразу два непростительных предательства, он заслужил военный суд, трибунал, но из уважения к его отцу тогда все замяли. Преступление Альбера скрыли, но шли годы, и он совершал новые преступления и предавал тех, кто ему доверял.

Лонарди улыбнулся. Пренебрежительно, насмешливо. Но взгляд его остался серьезным.

\- Ты должен есть, Франц, - сказал он. – Если не хочешь позорно сдохнуть от истощения.

Работая ножом и вилкой, Маркус отправил в рот кусок мяса. Когда он жевал кожа за ушами двигалась. Вниз-вверх. Вниз-вверх.

\- Слышал, твои люди окружил АЭС, - Лонарди отсалютовал Маркусу полупустым стаканом. – Сколько человек ты туда послал? Пятьдесят? Сотню? Пользы от них ноль, если они не могут войти внутрь. Все входы и выходы заблокированы. Аварийные системы лучшее, что есть на атомных станциях. Одно нажатие кнопки, и атомная станция превращается в неприступную крепость.

Маркус поморщился.

\- Внутри наши люди, - продолжал Лонарди. – И они готовы взорвать нахер столицу и заразить полстраны радиацией, если ты не прекратишь обстрел трущоб и не сядешь за стол переговоров с Нандо с целью создания правительственной коалиции.

Франц задержал дыхание. Станция в двадцати километрах от столицы. Кажется, там проходят работы по продлению срока эксплуатации и повышению мощности энергоблока. Президент пригласил специлиста из Америки. Отца Луизы.

\- Ваши люди? – Маркус пожевал губами. Кадык на тонкой шее солдата дернулся. За окном крытый грузовик пятился к ангару. – Я слышал, что внутри повстанческого лагеря идут внутренние разборки. Слышал, что последний партизанский лагерь Касто накрыл по наводке одного из его бывших обитателей. Так чьи люди заперлись на атомной станции? Люди тех, кто погиб в лагере или тех, кто их предал?

\- Люди, которым я доверяю. Им нечего терять, и они с удовольствием испортят здесь воздух.

Маркус отложил столовые приборы, промокнул салфеткой губы. Лысина блестела от пота.

\- А Нандо… если он рвется в правительство, стало быть ему есть что терять?

\- Спросишь его сам, - Лонарди откинулся на спинку кресла и потянул за пояс армейских штанов, будто они давили на живот. – Уверен, вы договоритесь.

\- Так не пойдет, - Маркус покачал головой и опустил салфетку на тарелку. – Чтобы переговоры удались, нужно убедиться, что стороны заинтересованы в успехе и готовы идти на уступки.

\- Каких уступок ты хочешь?

\- Освободительная Армия должна официально взять на себя ответственность за убийство президента. 

На взлетно-посадочную полосу выкатил истребитель.

\- Взаимные уступки, - Лонарди усмехнулся и почесал бровь. – Мне нравится идея. Нандо возьмет на себя ответсвенность за покушение, после того, как ты зачитаешь в прямом эфире список грехов президента. Нарушение конституции, нарушение прав человека, создание марионеточного правительства, подавление оппозиции. Фальсификация выборов в национальный конгресс. На все про все у тебя три дня. Закрытое пространство и изоляция давят на психику, и наши друзья на электростанции могут не выдержать давления и взорваться.

Лонарди растопырил пальцы, изображая взрыв.

Что я здесь делаю, спросил себя Франц. Почему они позволили мне присутствовать при этом разговоре? Или правильней сказать, захотели, чтобы я присутствовал и услышал все? Насколько важны эти сведения? Атомную станцию захватили террористы. Вряд ли Маркус захочет, чтобы эта новость распространилась и вызвала панику в городе. Значит, о террористах на электростанции узнают единицы. Логика подсказывала, что еще меньше людей узнают о требованиях террористов и компромиссе, на который вышли Лонарди и Маркус. Значит, Франца избрали в число немногих посвященных. Кто? Маркус или Лонарди? Об электростанции заговорил Лонарди, но они находились на территории Маркуса, и в его силах было организовать все так, чтобы Франц не присутствовал при переговорах. В его силах. В его власти. Точно, эта неожиданно свалившаяся на Франца честь не была знаком доверия, а демонстрацией власти. Маркус позволил Францу услышать то, что он услышал, потому что уверен, что Франц будет молчать. Как солдат, прислуживащий за столом. Как мебель в комнате, тарелки на столе и недоеденное мертвое мясо.

Франц снова пленник? Сначала Касто, потом Лонарди, теперь Маркус? Но в этом нет смысла.

\- Думаю, тебе следует созвать пресс-конференцию, - Лонарди встал из-за стола. – Скажем, двухчасовую. В рейтинговое вечернее время. Я пошлю пару своих журналистов. Поговоришь с людьми о преступлениях ушедшего, канувшего в историю правительства, - Лонарди подхватил со столика на колесах бутылку виски и отсалютовал ей Маркусу. – В течении этих двух часов Освободительная Армия выкинет в интернет официальное заявление, возьмет на себя ответственность за убийство президента. Пусть эти акции станут чем-то вроде первого рукопожатия. Ничто так не разряжает атмосферу, как согласованные совместные действия. Подумай об этом, Маркус. А теперь прошу простить меня.

Лонарди вышел из комнаты. Франц слышал, как на лестнице он кого-то обругал. Слышал, как тикают часы на стене. Слышал ворчание двигателей во дворе.

\- Франц, - Маркус вдруг положил руку ему на плечо. – Я рад, что ты жив. Я понимаю, сейчас ты переживаешь трудный период. Смерть отца стала для тебя большим ударом. Убийство. Прими мои соболезнования.

Убийство? Маркус не знает о том, что потом его тело разорвали на моих глазах или просто не пожелал об этом упоминать?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, если тебе что-то нужно… Ты можешь обратиться ко мне с любой просьбой. 

Маркус дважды сжал пальцы на плече Франца и отпустил. Франц хотел спросить, какая роль отведена ему в начавшемся сегодня спектакле, но не пожелал обнажать свое заикание. Не сегодня.

\- Спасибо, - лишь сказал он.

\- Завтра я устрою тебе экскурсию по базе. А пока отдыхай и чувствуй себя как дома. Если что-то понадобится, достаточно сказать Патрику или Мейсу, сегодня они дежурят в доме.

Конвой, охрана и тюремщики в одном лице, кивнул Франц.

Он поднялся наверху. Около лестницы вытянулся истуканом Мейс или Патрик. Под солдатской кепкой синели щетиной выбритые виски. Из-под впивающегося в шею ворота торчало родимое пятно. Стеклянный взгляд сканировал потолок как глазок камеры. Люди-камеры. Люди-статуи, люди, чтобы подливать виски. Люди, молчащие по приказу, люди говорящие по приказу. Наверняка, мочатся, спят и убивают они тоже по приказу.

В комнате Франца не было ни телевизора, ни телефона, ни компа. Он понятия не имел, что происходит в городе. В стране. Обрывки разговоров Лонарди не в счет. Франца держали в изоляции. Нужно было попросить у Маркуса выход в интернет, попросить доступ к информации и заодно прощупать границы своей свободы, рассердился на себя Франц.

Окна комнаты выходили на темные казармы. Вне поля зрения что-то мерно гудело. К этому звуку можно со временем привыкнуть? Только не с бессонницей Франца. Он лег на спину и погрузился в знакомые видения. Бескровно разорванное тело. Пули выбивающие из худой груди удивительно много крови. Синяки на шее, как символ, знак и доказательство того, что смерть заперла человека в тюрьме тела.

Францу не хватало воздуха. Как долго он в этой комнате? Ночь растянулась и провисла как линии электропередач на сломанных столбах.

Что будет если террористы взорвут электростанцию? Франц слишком мало знал, чтобы определить мощность взрыва, но верил, что сгорит полстолицы. Вторую половину, аэропорт и близлежащие деревни накроет радиактивное облако, люди будут умирать в муках через неделю, через месяц, через год после взрыва. У них закипит кровь, откажут легкие, почки, зальет слизью мозг.

Устав ворочаться на потных простынях, Франц встал и вышел в коридор. Мейс или Патрик сверкали глазами с лестницы как кошки. Света от ламп под потолком едва хватало, чтобы рассмотреть рисунок верхней части обоев. Запах табачного дыма помог Францу выбрать направление движения. С одной стороны коридора лестница вела вниз, с другой ввинчивалась в потолок. Насколько Франц помнил, дом был двухэтажным. По винтовой лестнице Франц поднялся на крышу. Огни диспетчерской вышки и взлетно-посадочной полосы освещали плоскую площадку, дымоходы, параболические антенны, стол и стулья. Лонарди потягивал виски, развалившись на стуле и закинув ноги на стол. Ночного ветра не хватало, чтобы отогнать дым от его ботинок и головы. Потому Франц не сразу рассмотрел его лицо.

\- Не могу уснуть, – еще никогда голос Лонарди не звучал так приглушенно.

Лонарди не предложил Францу выпить или закурить. Смотрел сонно и отстраненно, будто не узнал, будто спал с открытыми глазами. Изредка медленно затягивался и так же медленно выпускал дым.

Время как провисшая линия электропередач. Туман над взлетной полосой. Подсветка вышки и ворот. С крыши просматривались зигзаги улиц за ними. Тихие, пустые. Лонарди скурил две сигареты, на дороге появилась легковушка с разбитой фарой. Вынырнула из ниоткуда и исчезла в никуда.

\- З-зачем ты спас меня? – спросил Франц.

\- Хотел заработать козырь в переговорах с Маркусом.

\- А-а-атомная электростанция твой козырь, - возразил Франц.

Лонарди улыбнулся, не спорил, не соглашался. Около ангара солдат щелкнул зажигалкой, закурил. В городе завыли пожарные сирены. Мерное гудение, которое слышал Франц в комнате растекалось от диспетчерской вышки. В темноте она напоминала гриб мутант. Стеклянная шапка. За стеклом подсвеченные красным и зеленым пульты.

\- С-санчес, - начал Франц.

\- Он был хорошим человеком, но ты не поймешь, - Лонарди вздохнул.

\- Нет, - Франц мотнул головой. Он хотел спросить о другом, но слова вибрировали внутри, не желая складываться. – Д-детское м-модельное а-агентство… т-твоя и-идея.

\- Ты когда-нибудь участвовал в освобождении заложников? Передаче выкупа? – сигарета Лонарди догорела, но он не заметил этого. – Мне было двадцать. После учебки отец пристроил меня инструктором в военной академии. Ректорам у нас тогда был полковник Девито у него похитили трехлетнего внука и требовали выкуп. Меня и еще пару инструкторов полковник сделал своими доверенными. Он собрал деньги и поручил нам их передать. Мы условились о встрече. Но что-то пошло не так, похитители испугались и отрезали ребенку голову.

В параболу антенны врезалась летучая мышь. Взвизгнула, кувыркнулась по крыше и взмыла в небо.

Франц смотрел на Лонарди с вызовом. Врет или говорит правду? Сопливая история, чтобы оправдаться? Но Лонарди ничего не сказал. Он наконец заметил догоревшую сигарету, растер фильтр между пальцами, вмял в пепельницу и зажег новую.

***

В коридорах учебного корпуса между расписанием и планами эвакуации висели фотографии кадетов. Парады, спортивные соревнования, дружеские футбольные матчи. Кадеты, все как один, в белых футболках, камуфляжных штанах и сапогах. Как Франц.

Когда Маркус заходил в класс, инструкторы отдавали честь, ученики щелкали партами и каблуками. Бумц, брык. Аккорд и тишина, жжужащая мухами, сигналами города, гудением антенн и радио. Кадеты моргали и сглатывали, пока инструктор отстреливался: курс, предмет, цели и длительность. Франц научился слушать, заложив руки за спину. Перенял эту стойку у Маркуса.

В самый солнцепек они вышли на поле. У атакающих полосу препятствий кадетов кожа блестела от пота, зрачки расширились, короткие волосы вымокли и стояли дыбом.

В диспетчерскую башню Франц и Маркус поднялись в лифте. Грузоподъемность две тоны, как на складе. Вид через окно, как с десятиметровой вышки.

Экскурсия по базе закончилась обедом в общей столовой. Пахло тушенными овощами, гремела посуда. Столы стояли так близко друг к другу, что, вставая, кадеты задевали сидевших за соседним столом. Как шестеренки, поршни, кости домино. Теперь, когда все набились в одно помещение слаженность движений и созависимость особо бросались в глаза. Сведенные до минимума разговоры, сведенные к общему знаменателю жесты. 

После обеда Маркус повез Франца на кладбище - три джипа и вертолет сопровождения покинули базу. Город пересекли по диагонали, держась северного края. На улице Сабато Франц заметил погоревшие дома. В парках валялись сломанные деревья.

Кладбище раскинулось на горе. За костелом с цветными витражами – глаза святых настолько большие, что похожи на мишени в тире академии - прятались крематорий для бедных и склепы для богатых. На заднем дворе костёла стояли заваленные цветами телеги. Старухи с ножницами обрезали стебли и жевали имбирь, изподлобья косясь на генерала и его спутников. В хвостах и гривах лошадей копошились мухи.

Солдата с щетиной на висках и родимым пятном на шее звали Мейс, доливавший виски крупный кадык оказался Патриком. Оба привыкли держаться на два шага позади генерала. Франц видел отражение их рож в черном граните на могиле матери.

Вокруг могилы росли цветы. Красные тюльпаны, два года назад на их месте были гортензии, раньше розы, белые, желтые. Каждый раз, приезжая в Лумбию, Франц приходил на могилу матери и считал цветы. Пятьдесят шесть бутонов, шестьдесят четыре. Иногда ему удавалось подобрать число, при деление на которое, из числа цветов на могиле матери можно было высчитать сколько лет он провел за границей. Если поделить пятьдесят шесть цветов на восемь можно было узнать, что Франц жил за границей семь лет.

\- Когда твоя мать была беременна тобой, и у нее начались схватки, она позвонила мне и твоему отцу. Роды были стремительными. В больнице говорили, удивительно стремительными для первородящей. Твой отец задержался в конгрессе, и я первым взял тебя на руки.

Солнечный свет не щадил Маркуса, углубил морщины, подчеркнул болезненно желтый оттенок кожи.

При упоминании отца Франц напрягся – он не готов был выслушивать гадости про него. Посмотрев на гранит, Франц перехватил в отражении взгляд Патрика.

Проходя мимо свежевырытой ямы рядом с могилой матери, Франц задержал дыхание. «Мы сожгли тело», - сказал Лонарди.

\- Я заказал для твоего отца памятник. Даже если тело исчезло, у него должно быть место захоронения, успокоения, - Маркус смотрел на землю по краям ямы. На солнце комья земли высохли, пожелтели и превратились в камни.

Сложив руки за спиной, Франц остановился у могилы жены Маркуса.

\- Ты, наверное, не помнишь, но когда тебе было три, ты заболел. У тебя поднялась температура, и ни одно лекарство не в силах было ее сбить, пока твоя мать не приготовила настойку трав по рецепту твоей бабки. Гваделупе выросла в индейском племени. Традиции врачевания передавали в ее семье еще со времена, когда инки были могущественной империей.

Высоко в небе завис клин птиц. Маркус коснулся могильного камня своего отца.

\- Твой прадед был больше строителем, чем воином. Он был полковником, когда испанская администрация послала его на юг. На юге его до сих пор вспоминают с благодарностью. Вместо того, чтобы подавлять крестьянские бунты, солдаты твоего прадеда строили плотины и спасали деревни от затопления.

На ботинок Франца забралась гусеница. Виноградная лоза опутывала склепы нескольких поколений Маркусов. Предков и детей генерала. Целительница Гваделупе родила ему семерых мальчиков и трех девочек. Четверо мальчиков умерли в младенчестве. Одна девочка упала с лошади и сломала шею в шестнадцать. Одна уехала учиться в Америку, вышла замуж за продавца недвижимости и превратилась в толстую домохозяйку. Последняя девочка стала матерью Франца. Его дяди по материнской линии, три выживших сына Маркуса, были военными. Один погиб при испытании самолета, другой на границе с Чили, третий - в джунглях, в войне с партизанами.

Каменный воин пришпорил каменного жеребца над могилой первого президента независимой Лумбии. Говорили, война за независимость длилась двадцать лет. Отца Маркуса к тому времени завалило бревнами на стройке очередной плотины. Сам Маркус первые десять лет войны был ребенком и мечтал о подвигах, в тринадцать он присоединился к Освободительной армии. Освободительные армии в Лумбии существовали всегда, только цели у них менялись. Они сражались против испанской колониальной администрации, потом против американской, теперь против местного коррумпированного правительства. Армия, к которой присоединился тринадцатилетний Маркус, билась за независимость Лумбии от испанцев и дружила с Америкой. Той армии Маркус верил. В той армии нашел друзей. Вместе они воевали семь лет до победного конца. А потом Маркус всю жизнь хранил верность людям, что прикрывали ему спину. Маркус поклонялся военному братству, а вовсе не идеям, президентам и правительству. Считал служить стране почетнее, чем управлять ею. Управленцев, гражданских, президентов и промышленников он считал недочеловеками, необходимым злом. С ними можно смириться, если армия процветает и развивается.

Со смехом он говорил, что первый Лумбийский президент был врачом, прославился тем, что вкручивал в речи латынь, которую никто не понимал. Второй был неучем, и ковырял в носу за обедом.

\- Ковырял в носу, - Маркус улыбнулся.

А Франц и не знал, что губы старого вояки могут так мягко изгибаться, не подозревал, что Маркус способен проникнуться пониманием к человеческим слабостям.

Третий, четвертый, пятый, шестой президенты пришли и ушли. Что были, что не были. Никто из них не усидел в кресле больше месяца, убивали друг друга как змеи в корзине. Потом в Лумбию пришла американская дружба. Президенты корчили из себя бизнесменов с пакетами акций иностранных компаний, которые рулили экономикой и настроениями в стране. Маркус не возражал, покуда американцы поставляли в Лумбию новую технику и оружие, делились разведывательным опытом и опытом подготовки специальных подразделений. Армия развивалась, укреплялась, лучилась силой и мощью, возвеличивала солдат и командиров.

А потом пришел отец Франца. Мальчишка с кофейной плантации, который изучал литературу, вдруг оказался хорошим оратором. Он не только нравился людям, но влюбил в себя дочь Маркуса.

Маркус замолчал. Ветер прилепил к его затылку опавший лист, но Маркус этого не заметил.

О последнем десятилетии Маркус говорил неохотно и скупо. Повальная национализация, разрыв с американцами, выскочки на высших военных должностях. Смерть друзей.

\- Я жив благодаря Лонарди старшему, - старый генерал вытянулся по стойке смирно перед фамильным склепом Лонарди. – Мы воевали тогда с Чили. В горах. Меня ранили, он нес меня на себе двадцать километров до ближайшего врача.

Склеп из мрамора. Прожилки на камне похожи на карту рек. Или рисунок вен. Рядом в траве маргаритки, крапива и колючки.

\- Проклятие. Говорят, в молодости в Лонарди старшего влюбилась девушка из племени анаока, а когда он отверг ее, она прокляла его. Сказала, что в браке у него родится только один сын, а когда вырастет этот сын убьет отца. Говорят, в день, когда Лонарди старшего хватил удар, Альбер был в доме. Не вызвал скорую, не отвез в больницу, смотрел как он умирает.

Франц передернулся. Он вспомнил своего отца. В трусах и майке он лежал на полу спальни. Франц тоже был в доме, пока он хватался за ковер, пытаясь подняться или позвать на помощь.

\- Никогда не доверяй Альберу Лонарди, - Маркус покачал головой. Солнце упало за склепы, тени памятников и крестов потянулись друг к другу и спутались как лоза на камнях.

Франц и не собирался доверять Лонарди. Человеку, который продавал детей в сексуальное рабство. Он хотел бы презирать Лонарди. Но он видел, как Санчес, не задумываясь, отдал за Лонарди жизнь. А Ливи заслонил собой Франца. И сделал он это только из уважения и преданности Лонарди.

\- А здесь похоронен Себаса, - Маркус наклонил голову, отблеск спрятавшегося за деревьями солнца полоснул его по спине. – Сорок лет назад во время взрыва в столице он спас и меня, и Лонарди. Мы провели под завалами пять дней. Поисковые работы прекратились, а Себаса продолжал искать, - Маркус наклонился, поднял лист с могильной плиты и растер его между пальцев. – Я присылаю солдат ухаживать за могилой раз в две недели. Никто не навещает Себасу и его дочь Марию, эти захоронения все, что осталось от их семьи. Твой отец сделал так, что все родственники Себасы пропали, как будто их и не было, никто не знает, где они похоронены.

Разговоры о предках и президентах расслабили Франца, переход на отца застал его врасплох.

\- Патрик, - Маркус обернулся. – Подойди, - большой кадык дернулся, мальчишка приблизился. – Патрик приходится Себасе двоюродным племянником. Сын сводной сестры Себасы. Патрик никогда не видел своего знаменитого дядю. Когда я разыскал Патрика, он убирал навоз на ферме. Я предложил ему вступить в армию, он согласился.

Патрик кивнул и посмотрел Францу в глаза. Франц заметил, что глаза у Патрика зеленые. Необычное сочетание: черные волосы, зеленые глаза. Эта необычность еще больше выбила Франца из колеи. Или его удивило и взволновало то, что его дед, разыскал дальнего родственника мертвого друга и предложил ему покровительство?

***

На следующий день Франц принес присягу. Поклялся служить армейскому братству перед полным составом элитной базы ВВС. На плацу собрались офицеры и двести кадетов. За плечами каждого военная академия, годы службы в регулярных войсках, курсы повышения квалификации, тренировочные лагеря и строгий обор в летную элиту Лумбии.

Двадцать слов священной присяги. Франц запнулся всего два раза.

Маркус считал, что это его судьба. Продолжить и возродить семейную традицию. Франц – что у него нет выбора. Живя на военной базе, он мог быть либо пленником, либо солдатом. Для роли гостя он не годился, потому что не существовало места, в которое он мог бы вернуться, места, которое бы назвал домом. В памяти ярко отпечатались заточения у Касто и Лонарди. Для обоих он был трофеем. Сын мертвого президента, которого можно использовать. Для Маркуса он тоже был трофеем, но в более глубоком смысле. Последний оставшийся в живых родственник. Вновь обретенный внук. Сын жестоко убитой и до сих пор оплакиваемой дочери. Для Маркуса Франц был символом утраченных ценностей. Семейных и армейских.

На плацу кадеты смотрели мимо Франца. Идеально начищенные ботинки, блестящие пуговицы, ровные складки на брюках, между грудью и подбородком угол в девяносто градусов, между пятками никакого зазора, ладони прижаты к бёдрам, пальцы выпрямлены. Кадеты гордились собой и верили офицерам. Гордились, потому что верили. И верили, потому что гордились.

Францу предлагали войти в этот замкнутый круг. Он вырос в интернате и слышал, что воспитанные вне семьи дети часто находят себя в армии, сектах, мафии, в закрытых обществах со строгими и чёткими правилами. Лишенные родительской ласки и заботы, дети чаще падают на колени перед чужими идеями, идеалами и желаниями. Но Франц всегда мечтал стать исключением из этого правила.

Его первый день занятий начался с урока стратегии воздушного боя. Инструктор прихрамывал, по его сигналу кадеты поворачивали головы то к карте, то к экрану проектора. Шуршание пленки в бобине и вентилятора проектора заполняло паузы в лекции. Два часа занятий, оглушительно громкий после тишины аудитории хлопок двери об стену. Фонтанчик с водой посреди коридора. Около него очередь. Попил, проверил не осталось ли пятен на одежде. От жары короткие волосы на затылках кадетов напоминали иголки дикобразов.

Столовая пахла тушенными овощами, хотя кормили сегодня мясом с пюре. Слева от Франца сидел парень с разбитыми костяшками, справа – с угрями на носу.

После обеда Франц учился упаковывать парашют. Пока он ползал на коленях, путаясь в нейлоне, наэлектризованным его прикосновениями и липком от потных ладоней, рядом прохаживался инструктор. Ботинки с крючками, шнурки-ужи, в рельеф подошвы забился камень.

Когда Франц выпрямился, оказалось, что макушкой инструктор едва доставал ему до подбородка.

Франц узнал, что взлетно-посадочная полоса в длину шестьсот метров. В ангаре увидел шесть старых «Сесна» и израильских «Книф». Логика подсказывала, что это не весь авиапарк ВВС Лумбии.

После занятий инструктор отправил Франца в резиденцию генерала.

Было шесть вечера. Закат красил небо сине-розовым. На дверях у Маркуса дежурили незнакомые солдаты, у обоих кривые носы. В комнате накрыли стол. На троих. На этот раз с Маркусом и Францем ел не Лонарди, он исчез, не прощаясь, еще в первое утро, а Патрик. Китель обтягивал его узкие плечи и оттенял зелень глаз.

\- Как прошел первый учебный день? – Маркус пожал Францу руку.

\- Нормально, - он научился избегать ловушек заикания, понижая голос. Если ему удавались такие фокусы, значит заикание скоро пройдет.

После горячего Маркус перешел к делу. Оказывается, пока Франц потел в учебке, Маркус думал о политических преступлениях.

\- Патрик хотел бы узнать, что случилось с его семьей, - сказал Маркус.

Франц посмотрел на Патрика. Тот сжимал вилку и нож так, будто боялся уронить, но ужин свой едва ковырнул и таращился на Маркуса, как гребаная заводная кукла.

\- За последние десять лет в стране пропало больше десяти тысяч человек, - продолжал Маркус.

На этом он собирается строить свою обвинительную речь свергнутому правительству, понял Франц. Лонарди хотел разоблачений. Нарушение прав человека, массовые аресты, тюремное заключение без суда и пытки - верная тема, чтобы привлечь внимание общественности и иностранной прессы. Маркус выставит президента Варгаса тираном.

\- Кроме Марии у Себасы было трое сыновей и жена. Его жену я встретил на похоронах Себасы. Президент тоже приехал возложить цветы на могилу. Я слышал, как он выразил сочувствие вдове. Женщине, которая за короткое время лишилась дочери и мужа. Заверил её в своей поддержке, обещал помощь и покровительство для осиротевших сыновей. Через неделю он повысил одного из них до звания полковника, другому поручил командование центром чрезвычайных происшествий. А через две недели он арестовал их мать и пригласил сыновей в оперу обсудить арест матери. Заставил слабовольных идиотов кивать, интересоваться ходом расследования и повторять, что они полагаются на систему в вопросах выяснения правды, - Маркус сжал зубы, желвалки прыгнули вверх-вниз. – Жену Себасы после этого никто не видел. Потом президент похожим образом расправился со старшим сыном, предложил ему повышение, арестовал, когда тот был уверен, что ему ничего не грозит, позвал среднего и младшего к себе, бросил им кость, подачку в виде очередной должности, заставил из страха признать, что их брат был заговорщиком. Через полгода среднего сына Себасы постигла та же участь, что его вдову и старшего сына. Младший сорвался, пытался бежать и исчез.

Свет отражался в глазах Маркуса. Его правая рука накрыла левую. Морщины на коже, ни единой складки на скатерти.

Он собирается не только разоблачить преступления режима, но и обвинить президента в садизме. На всю страну объявить о том, что президент получал удовольствие, издеваясь над теми, кто от него зависел. Франц сжал кулаки. Как долго хотел Лонарди, чтобы длилась обвинительная речь? Два часа? Повстанцам понравится такой поворот. Втаптывание в грязь президента, которого они убили, поднимет их рейтинг.

Маркус коснулся локтя Франца.

\- С настоящего момента ты становишься моим адьютантом. Вместе с Патриком, моим вторым адьютантом, завтра ты посетишь городские тюрьмы и подготовишь доклад. Мой пресс-секретарь включит выдержки из него в мое заявление в прямом эфире.

Конечно, подумал Франц, победа над моим отцом не будет полной, если я не буду ее свидетелем. Маркус хочет не просто воссоединиться с потерянным внуком, принять его в армейскую семью, но публично продемонстрировать, что внук полностью перешел на сторону деда.

Франц старался не задерживать дыхание и дышать ровно, хоть у него горели щеки и шея. 

\- Это з-з-задание ч-ч-честь д-д-для меня, - он снова заикался и давился словами.

\- У тебя есть какие-то просьбы?

\- Д-да. Если м-м-можно, я бы не х-хотел н-ночевать в к-казарме.

\- Конечно. Комната наверху по-прежнему твоя.

\- С-спасибо.

\- Это все?

Франц покачал головой. Нужно говорить медленно и тихо.

\- Компьютер и выход в интернет. Мне понадобится для р-р-работы… над докладом.

\- Без проблем, - решительно кивнул Маркус. – Компьютер принесут в твою комнату через час. Ты сможешь загружать из интернета любую информацию, передача данных с базы происходит только по специальному зашифрованному каналу.

\- Хорошо, - Франц тоже кивнул.

Ему некому писать письма. А Маркус не хотел, чтобы он распространялся о сделке военных с повстанцами. Даже если бы Франц нашел, кому продать эту историю, чтобы он от этого выиграл? Они убили его отца, разорвали на части его тело и сожгли, теперь собираются плюнуть на его могилу и хотят, чтобы Франц в этом участвовал. Скоро военные и повстанцы сядут за стол переговоров, сформируют совместное правительство, и сделка ни для кого не будет секретом.

Мысли о том, в чем на самом деле виновен отец, что он сделал, кого уничтожил, сколько правды в обвинениях Маркуса, Франц задвинул в дальний угол сознания. Как лишние, мешающие, неконструктивные. Разрушающие. Франц хотел получить доступ к информации и получил его. Завтра, во время посещения тюрем, он узнает еще больше. Нет смысла сейчас думать об отце.

Компьютер принес Патрик. Мялся в дверях, пытался встретиться с Францем взглядом, наладить контакт. Франц вдруг отчетливо понял, как умрет Патрик. Его не разорвет на части, смерть закупорит его в его неуклюжем непропорциональном теле с огромным кадыком на тонкой шее. 

За окном разошелся ветер. Песчинки застучали по подоконнику. На несколько минут Франц замер перед окном. Он будто чего-то ждал. Неопределенного. Неясного. Возможно, ждал, что мимо окна пролетит фантик или газета? Когда они с Генри ехали к Сабрине Мартинес ветер лепил газеты к ногам женщин и спинам мужчин.

Стряхнув оцепенение, Франц включил ноутбук. Первый же новостной сайт рассказал ему, что Освободительная Армия перекрыла дороги в провинциях. Касто заперся на военной базе. Жители деревни попытались его выкурить оттуда. В столкновениях погибли тридцать человек. Маркус ввел в столице комендантский час с десяти вечера до шести утра. Повстанцы сожгли отель в центре. Два торговых центра. Аэропорт закрыли из-за угрозы взрывов. Поезда тоже не ходят. Банки закрыты, встали заводы. Многие их владельцы покинули страну сразу после сообщения о смерти президента. На границах беспорядки.

***

Будучи дальним родственником Себасы, Патрик носил другую фамилию. Вилавила.

В сопровождении трех офицеров Франц и Патрик переступили порог тюрьмы на улице Борхе. Патрик при этом выглядел так, будто отдал бы руку за возможность вернуться к уборке дерьма на ферме.

\- Вам лучше не спускаться на цокольный этаж, - шепелявил начальник тюрьмы. Низкорослый с рябым лицом и суетливыми движениями. – Там двери в камерах заклинило.

Лучше не спускаться, сказал он. И все равно протянул респираторы. Судя по запаху дерьма и мочи, двери на цокольном этаже заклинили давно.

В кабинете директора на стенах висели изображения святых и портрет президента. Выбеленные художником белки вечно покрасневших воспаленных глаз притягивали внимание Франца. Он встречался взглядом с портретом отца каждый раз, открывая новый файл. Расход электричества. Воды. Планы тюрьмы. Накладные закупок питания. Список заключённых. Во многих личных досье отсутствовали приговоры суда. Значит ли это, что эти люди попали в тюрьму без приговоров? Директор тюрьмы уходил от ответов на прямые вопросы. Ссылался на потерянные файлы. Сбежавшего заместителя. Недавнюю инспекцию и тайную полицию Касто, которая конфисковала часть личных дел и приговоров. Значит ли это, что в тюрьме сидят люди, которые не значатся в списках заключенных? Франц просмотрел списки персонала. Вернулся к закупкам. Не нашел медицинских препаратов. Значит ли это, что в тюрьме нет лазарета? Конечно, есть, начальник вытер потную шею, шагнул к окну и назад, раскачиваясь как камыш на ветру.

Лазарет оказался комнатой с кафельными стенами и полом, железным столом, который больше походил на разделочный стол мясника, чем на больничную койку. В шкафах, вместо лекарств и шприцов стояли ящики с электродами. Директор часто моргал.

Нацепив респиратор – опять Патрик смотрел и двигался так, будто собирался хлопнуться в обморок, - Франц прошел по второму этажу. В большинстве камер не было кроватей. Дырка в полу, но никакого умывальника. В лучшем случае заключенные сидели на худых матрасах, в лучшем случае на них были джинсы и футболки. В худшем – что-то одно. Или джинсы или футболка. Обуви Франц ни у кого не заметил. Он вздрогнул, когда за его спиной сработала вспышка. Один из трёх офицеров собирал доказательства нарушения прав человека. Для отчета. Для выступления Маркуса в прямом эфире. Для обличения свергнутого правительства.

За решеткой человек в футболке терся подбородком о грязные колени. Его сосед пытался сдуть со лба длинные волосы, закрывающие переплетение шрамов на месте глаза. Возможно, Францу стоило поговорить с заключёнными, но офицер с камерой, то ли Рипон, то ли Рипос, прошел дальше, и Франц бездумно помчался за ним.

Когда они оказались во дворе, Франц проклял свой конформизм и трусость. Над стенами извивалась колючая проволка. Металические сетки делили двор на загоны три на три метра. Зачем? Франц обернулся и увидел, что начальник тюрьмы сбежал, испарился. Как мог Франц не заметить этого раньше? Патрик комкал полы своего кителя. По случаю официальной миссии его и Франца запаковали в парадные мундиры. Идеально подогнанная под размер ткань парила на жаре и ограничивала свободу.

Франц расстегнул верхнуюю пуговицу и приказал принести лопаты. Рипос-Рипон переглянулся с двумя другими офицерами. Франц впервые задался вопросом, какие указания Маркус им дал. Ведь они здесь не только для того, чтобы помогать Францу, но и для того, чтобы присматривать за ним.

Они выстраивали заключенных во дворе, стреляли им в затылок и закапывали на месте, передал Генри слова Луизы. Наверное, Францу стоило заставить копать охранников тюрьмы, но он хотел унизить офицеров Маркуса. Поскольку работали они медленно, через несколько минут Франц тоже взялся за лопату. Они не нашли трупов во дворе тюрьмы. Но это ничего не значило. Ничего не значило, кроме того, что Франц сглупил и забыл о том, что час назад директор сказал, что в тюрьме имеется свой крематорий.

Почему-то найти мертвецов вдруг стало для Франца самым важным.

\- Т-т-ты когда-то видел сыновей Себасы? В-в-в жизни? Н-н-на фоторграфиях? Как звали младшего, который сломался и пытался бежать? – донимал Франц Патрика.

\- Винсент, - Патрик цеплялся в полы мундира, будто боялся, что его разденут.

Винсент Себаса? Что за глупое сочетание? Бессмысленное сочетание? Такое же бессмысленное, как гнев Франца на Патрика.

В джипе Франц присосался к бутылке воды. Поллитра утолили жажду лишь отчасти и вызвали неприятную тяжесть в животе.

Ведомый мыслью о зарытых во дворе мертвецах, Франц назвал адрес Дома Офицеров. Он был там с Генри и ничего не нашел. Сдался слишком быстро, слишком легко. Не хотел найти. Не потому, что не верил Генри, а потому что не хотел терять то, что имел: установившееся доверие с отцом, проистекающие из этого доверия чрезвычайные полномочия, возможность довести до конца дело о торговле детьми. Найти убийцу девочки. Неделю назад это казалось самым важным.

Теперь важней всего для Франца были мертвецы во дворе Дома Офицеров.

Улицу Сандино перекрыли из-за демонстрации. Джипы поползли по мосту Маркеса и спустились по серпантину Эрнесто Сабато.

Дом Офицеров окружали деревья. Крупные листья, мелкие, недоразвитые плоды. Патрик сделал вид, что не услышал, как затих мотор. Не понял, что уже приехали, и пора выходить. Франц копнул его в голень. Еще одно бессмысленное действие. День был таким угнетающим и жарким, что трудно было удержаться и не соскользнуть в бессмысленность.

В Доме Офицеров они перекопали двор. Привлекли сторожей. И нашли тела. Серая от земли кожа. Черные кровь и волосы. Женская светлая макушка под босыми ногами с отрезанными пальцами. Франц замер на краю ямы.

\- Н-нужны перчатки!

Перчаток в джипах не было. Пришлось отправить сторожа в хозяйственный магазин. За перчатками, респираторами, пластиковыми очками. Даже через перчатки Франц ощущал расползающуюся под пальцами мертвую кожу.

\- Стоп! – рисунки на коже ему показались знакомыми. 

Солдаты вытащили тело женщины и положили рядом с остальными. Двор Дома Офицеров стал маленьким и тесным, мертвецы заняли все свободное пространство.

Франц достал нож и срезал татуировку кинжала с шеи женщины. Никакой крови, как и тогда, когда разорвали тело его отца. Это сходство, а может что-то иное заставили Франца повторить опыт и срезать еще одну татуировку.

Тени вокруг Франца замерли. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что солдаты таращатся на него с любопытством, а Патрик округлил глаза от ужаса.

\- П-Посмотри на этих людей, - сказал Франц. – Узнаешь кого-то? Сыновей Себасы по фотографиям? Кого-то, кого знал? Не может быть, чтобы ты никого из них не знал.

Не может быть, потому что даже Франц нашел здесь ту, кого знал. Гудисон. Амалия или Офелия? Мать Луизы. Что он будет делать с кусочками ее кожи? Сохранит? Заспиртует? Касто сказал, что он допросит родителей Луизы. Он допрашивал их, когда держал Франца под домашним арестом. Когда он убил их? Когда Франц попросил жрать? Когда мучился от бессонницы? Отжимался? Принимал душ? Смотрел, как копошатся в саду шестерки Касто? Когда Касто убил их? И почему Франц, сколько не всматривается в лица мертвецов, не может вспомнить, как выглядел отец Луизы? Может, он выжил? Может, его здесь нет?

На обратном пути, в машине, Франц обнаружил, что все еще не снял перчатки. Все еще держит в руках кусочки татуированной кожи.

\- Если ткани не положить в шестиградусный спиртовый раствор, они сгниют, - сказал Патрик. На удивленный взгляд Франца ответил: - я учился на ветеринара. На ферме. Я раздобуду спирт и пробирки в медпункте на базе.

Значит не дерьмо в хлеву разгребал? Почему он вызвался помочь Францу? Помочь с чем? Возможно, Патрика возня со спиртом и тканями притягивала, как знакомое действие из прошлой упорядоченной и простой жизни? Зачем Маркус выдернул Патрика из той жизни? Зачем навязал недоучившемуся ветеринару свои ценности и мертвых родственников? Франц думал об этом, поднимаясь в свою комнату, принимая душ и переодеваясь к ужину. Как и обещал Патрик принес спирт. Вместе, но не глядя друг другу в глаза, они поместили в банку кусочки кожи Амалии-Офелии Гудисон.

К ужину Патрик не вышел. Сорвался? Сломался? Как Винсент Себаса, когда отец Франца запугивал и устранял одного за другим членов его семьи? Стоп, с каких пор Франц верит всему, что говорит Маркус? Он смотрел, как Маркус режет рыбу, отделяет ножом мясо от костей. Лысый череп подрагивал при каждом жевательном движении. Отец Франца не мог не знать о том, как действует Касто. Касто это необходимое зло, сказал он. 

\- Ты должен приготовить доклад завтра до одиннадцати. Чтобы у моего пресс-секретаря было время внести правки, дополнения, уточнения и подкоректировать.

Склеить из него речь для миллиона телезрителей. Для всего мира. Перевернуть страницу истории.

\- Я горжусь тобой, Франц. Ценю твою работу. Сегодня ты доказал, что способен смотреть правде в глаза, - сказал Маркус.

Правде в глаза, Франц крутил эту фразу и так и этак, пока поднимался в свою комнату. Правде в глаза? В глаза правде? Какой в этом смысл? Зная, что все равно не сможет заснуть, он засел за отчет. Нужно просто перечислить сделанное и увиденное. Чтобы не вспоминать расползающуюся под пальцами кожу, не видеть черную кровь, повторять про себя словосочетание «правде в глаза».

Он закончил за полночь. В диспетчерской как раз сменились дежурные. Из лифта, похлопывая друг друга по плечам, вывалились офицеры и рассыпались по плацу. Один постоял, покурил, потом затоптал сигарету. Франц так пристально за ним наблюдал, что заслезились глаза. Когда он зажмурился, стало только хуже. Будто под веки запихали иголки или мелкие камни. Франц вытянулся на кровати. Мышцы гудели, кровь стучала в висках. Несмотря на усталость, он не мог уснуть. К рассвету погрузился в что-то среднее между дремотой и лихорадочным беспамятством. Он знал, что лежит на кровати в своей комнате на базе и мучается бессонницей, и одновременно тонул в хаосе мыслей и видений.

Исследования данных о заболеваемости в семьях больных позволили установить количественное взаимоотношение генетических и средовых факторов в развитии биполярного расстройства. Исследования показали, что вклад генетических факторов составлял семьдесят процентов, а средовых – тридцать. Откуда эта чушь? Какое отношение к Францу имеет биполярное расстройство?

Его отец принимал антидепрессанты. Генри подменил таблетки. Лонарди натаскал его. Кто кроме Лонарди мог знать, какие лекарства принимает президент?

Наследственность. Если наследственность так много значит в жизни человека, значит ли это, что Франца тоже ждет депрессия? Или он унаследует что-то более страшное? Он представил, как обещает помощь Винсенту Себасе, обещает освободить его братьев и мать. Яркой вспышкой память высветила подробности ужасного видео о вскрытии собаки. Только теперь оно не казалось ужасным. В глубине души Франц хотел пересмотреть его. Посмотреть правде в глаза? Голова отца отделенная от тела на крышке гроба. У него глаза тоже были открыты. И Франц смотрел в них. Значит ли это, что он заглянул в глаза правде? Это они? Глаза правды? Глаза мертвеца? Это правда? Раны на ногах Генри. Должно быть Франца они очень удивили, если он запомнил их. Сколько же чепухи он таскает в своей памяти? В себе?

***

Нет оправдания власти, которая убивает своих заключенных и пленных. Утром Франц перечитал свой доклад и отдал пресс-секретарю Маркуса. Румяному и спортивному господину Нисману было за тридцать. Перстень на мизинце, яркая машина, запах дорого одеколона, костюм строгого покроя, но из блестящей пуэлиританом ткани. Улыбчивость Нисмана казалась Францу неуместной. Улыбчивость и любопытство, с каким он пялился на Франца.

\- Вы хотели бы что-то сказать во время прямого эфира?

Франц покачал головой. До настоящей минуты он и не знал, что будет присутствовать во время выступления Маркуса по телевидению. Оказывается, Маркус все спланировал заранее и посвятил в свои планы Нисмана. Подумав, Франц решил, что подобное развитие событий не лишено логики. Появление Франца рядом с Маркусом в прямом эфире продолжает и развивает политику Маркуса по отношению к Францу. Он трофей, вновь обретенный внук, который полностью и окончательно отворачивается от отца и переходит на сторону деда.

Что он должен чувствовать по этому поводу? Франц не чувствовал ничего кроме усталости. За завтраком у него кружилась голова, на уроках он спал с открытыми глазами, в обед Маркус вызвал его к себе.

Оказывается, на парады и официальные выходы адъютантам генерала полагалось носить особую форму. Красному кителю было самое место в музее, его носили личные гвардейцы первых Лумбийских правителей, до тех пор пока сто лет назад армия не отказалась от красного в пользу синего и зеленого.

Красный китель подчеркивал бледность Патрика. Франц чувствовал себя в нем, как игрушечный солдатик. Таким он по сути и был. Игрушечный солдатик генерала Маркуса. Впервые за день Франц испытал злость и раздражение. Машина двигалась по городу слишком медленно. На тротуарах собралось слишком много людей. Все показывали пальцами на джипы с эмблемами ВВС Лумбии. Полная звукоизоляция салона не позволяла услышать, что люди говорят. Несмотря на кондиционер в салоне было жарко. Партик постоянно поправлял тесный воротник. Маркус перечитывал речь. Франц положил руки на колени и следил за тем, чтобы пальцы не дергались, не сжимались и не разжимались кулаки.

Телестудия напоминала пирамиду на возвышении. К входу с четырех сторон вели широкие лестницы. Стены первого этажа были полность стеклянными. За стеклом сновали люди, центром хаоса был эскалатор в холле. Охрана Маркуса оттеснила журналистов на лестнице. Руками в белых перчатках солдаты освободили путь и растолкали самых нетерпеливых: мужчину в майке с гербом Лумбии(Феникс расправляющий крылья), женщину в красном пиджаке. Чуть жестче ткань, и она могла бы сойти за древнего гвардейца или адъютанта Маркуса. Происходящее угнетало Франца. Лестница эскалатора ползла мучительно медленно. Студийный свет резал глаза. Столы с микрофонами напоминали разделочный стол в лазарете тюрьмы. Пыточный? Девушка, прикрепившая Францу на китель микрофон, пахла цветочными духами. Экономя силы, он не стал возражать. Он насчитал в студии семь камер. Одна целилась сбоку ему в висок. Остальные выглядели, как открывшие пасти дикари. Щуплый ведущий крутился вокруг Нисмана. Тот улыбался, переступал с ноги на ногу. Оба будто танцевали непонятный ритуальный танец.

А потом началась трансляция. Микрофоны и аккустика превратили голос Маркуса в раскаты грома. Франц вспомнил, как в детсве его водили на парады. Кажется два раза в год? В день независимости Лумбии и день авиации. Там всегда было шумно: торжественные речи, рев самолетов и крики зрителей. Тогда Франц стоял на трибунах с левой стороны от деда. Сейчас он тоже сидел слева от него.

Написанная улыбчивым Нисманом речь звучала резко. Если правительство не уважает свой народ, не работает на его пользу, оно должно быть уничтожено. Народ не должен терпеть правительство, которое его унижает. Упоминались Монтескье и Кальвин. Нет оправдание власти, которая убивает своих заключенных и пленных.

Слова подкрепили слайд-шоу. Через двойную дверь в зал проникли журналисты. Официальное заявление Маркуса постепенно перешло в пресс-конференцию. Когда журналист с шарфом на шее задал вопрос Францу, Франц поднялся и направился к выходу. Пришлось держаться рукой за стену, чтобы не сбиться с пути из-за слепящих вспышек фотокамер.

В дверях, сложив руки на груди, стоял Лонарди. Камуфляжные штаны, кобура, кроссовки и черная футболка. Все вместе - насмешка над официальной военной формой. Или дань моде Освободительной Армии? Франц невольно потянулся к вороту и расстегнул верхние пуговицы кителя.

\- Выглядишь так, будто тебе нужно выпить, - усмехнулся Лонарди.

Франц не ответил и прошел мимо. В пятиугольном холле стены покрывали рекламные плакаты. Под фотографией комедийной сцены вились журналисты. На фото зрители аплодировали, журналисты на его фоне крутили головами в поисках цели. Наверное, они повисли бы у Франца на руках, если бы Лонарди не остановил их улыбкой. Такими же улыбками он управлялся с людьми на приеме во дворце по случаю девятой годовщины правления президента Варгаса. Франц сжал челюсти, виски неприятно дергало. Опустив руку ему на плечо, Лонарди оградил его от журналистов и направил в бар. Полукруглая комната, полукруглая стойка и пузатые бутылки в шкафу без углов. Пять покатых табуретов. Короткая спинка врезалась Францу в поясницу, когда он сел.

Толстуха за стойкой походила на недовольную чиновницу, а не на барменшу. Не переставая улыбаться, Лонарди попросил ее смешать два коктейля. Водка, ром и тоник. Побольше водки, поменьше рома, стоп, теперь лед, размешать, и наконец можно добавить тоник. Он поставил локти на стойку, приподнялся над табуретом, искренне увлеченный перестуком кубиков льда в миксере.

Как можно так долго говорить о чепухе вроде льда и рома, мысленно возмутился Франц.

\- Попробуй, - приказал Лонарди так резко и холодно, что Франц вздрогнул. – Всегда мечтал стать барменом. Даже из военной академии однажды убежал, уехал в Хену и устроился работать барменом, - теперь его голос звучал медленно и тягуче как песня.

Стать барменом и что? Тебе не позволили? Тебя вернули? О чем Франц хотел спросить Лонарди? Чем закончилось дело в Сан-Иглесио? После попытки дезертирства и нападения на командира, Лонарди всё-таки принял участие в резне? Его заставили? Должны были, судя по последовательности, с какой Маркус дрессировал Франца. Вряд ли к Лонарди отнеслись снисходительней. Не важно. Плевать на прошлое Лонарди.

Дверь бара щелкнула, скрипнула. На пороге появились солдаты в белых перчатках. Франц кивнул Рипону. Хорхе Рипон, тридцать семь, офицер-механик. Ночью Франц просмотрел дела личного состава базы. Маркус приставил Рипона присматривать за внуком.

\- Ты подготовил убийство моего отца, - забыв о Рипоне, Франц сосредоточился на Лонарди. Следил за мимикой и движениями и не находил ни одного признака напряжения. Похоже, Лонарди искренне наслаждался ситуацией.

\- Точно, - Лонарди поставил коктейль на стол и потянулся к карману. – Маркус хотел, чтобы Освободительная Армия взяла на себя ответственность за убийство президента. Нужно послать ему ссылку на видео. Порядок. Хочешь глянуть?

Лонарди передал телефон Францу. Они выложили видео на ютубе. От лица Освободительной Армии говорил крупный мужчина. Большая голова, толстая шея, покатые широкие плечи. Выдающиеся габариты плохо вязались с его преклонным возрастом. Утопленные в глубокие морщины глаза и губы подсказывали, что ему не меньше шестидесяти лет. Он сказал, что освободительный фронт приговорил президента Варгаса к смерти за преступления против народа.

\- Это Нандо?

\- Да.

За спиной Нандо висела такая же белая простынь, как за спиной Шеннон. На видео она просила о помощи, теперь была мертва и никто не знал, где её тело. Как не знали и никогда не узнают имена большинства мертвецом из Дома Офицеров.

\- Убийство моего отца спланировал и подготовил ты, - Франц сглотнул. – В-в-вы подменили пузырек с антидепрессантами. От кого Освободительная Армия узнала, какие таблетки принимает мой отец? Только от того, кто был к нему близок и часто бывал во дворце.

Лонарди рассматривал Франца со спокойным любопытством. Франц ненавидел Лонарди и его спокойствие. Ненавидел, несмотря на то, что Лонарди спас ему жизнь. Ненавидел, но не мог презирать. Не мог презирать, потому что помнил как умер Санчес. Францу даже не нужно было закрывать глаза, чтобы отчетливо, в деталях, восстановить в памяти перестрелку в трущобах. Санчес закрыл Лонарди от пуль своим телом, а Ливи закрыл собой Франца, только потому что знал, Франц нужен Лонарди живым. Эти люди, Ливи и Санчес, готовы были не просто отдать свою жизнь за Лонарди, но и отдать свою жизнь, выполняя его приказы. Эти воспоминания отобрали у Франца силы, наполнили его сожалением, тоской и одиночеством. Унизили его. Эти воспоминания открыли внутри него пропасть, в которую он не хотел заглядывать. Эти воспоминания увеличили боль от предательства Генри.

\- Зачем ты меня спас? – спросил Франц.

Лонарди приложился к коктейлю. Чиновница за стойкой оправила рукава белой блузки. На полке над головой чиновницы стояла бутылка местной колы, – Лаколала – казалось, что женщина носит ее на голове.

\- Возможно… - медленно протянул Лонарди, – я считаю, что эта страна прогнила от верхушки до основания. Твой отец, твой дед, Касто, полицейские, с какими ты имел дело… Журналисты, Нандо и его Освободительная Армия. Я. Мы все одной рукой воруем, другой боремся за справедливость. Одной рукой убиваем, другой - спасаем.

\- Зачем ты спас меня?

\- Возможно, я считаю, что ты лучше нас. Возможно, твой отец поступил правильно, выслав тебя в Англию. Эта страна не успела отравить тебя. Возможно, ты сможешь её изменить.

\- Ты лжешь.

Лучше бы он плюнул Фанцу в лицо, чем льстил, после того как использовал его.

-Нет, - Лонарди криво улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Докажи. Отдай мне Генри Элвуда. Он подменил таблетки моему отцу. Я это знаю, ты это знаешь. Убийца должен быть наказан.

\- Справедливо, - Лонарди посмотрел на часы и достал телефон. Собеседника он называл Диего, разговаривая, смотрел в окно на зажигающиеся огни города. Фонари вдоль дорог, яркие витрины, настольные лампы и телевизоры в квартирах над ними.

– Его привезут через двадцать минут, - сказал Лонарди.

Так просто? Лонарди подчинился так просто и естественно, будто Франц был его командиром. После смерти отца все вокруг требовали подчинения от Франца. Касто, Маркус. Бандиты в трущобах хотели разорвать Франца на части, Касто раздавить, Маркус сделать из него свою копию. А Лонарди уступил ему. Нет, Лонарди заключил с ним сделку, как с Маркусом, когда пригрозил ему взорвать атомную электростанцию.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты знал, Франц, я тебе не враг. Я не скажу, что ты должен или можешь мне доверять. Нет, этого тебе не стоит делать, - Лонарди улыбнулся, провел пальцем по краю своего бокала. - Я лишь хочу сказать, что я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, и я тебе не враг.

Толстуха поставила на стойку пиалу с печеньем: квадратики и треугольники присыпанные солью. Мимо телецентра пронеслась пожарная машина. В недрах коридоров хлопнула дверь, выплеснулся гомон голосов и принес бессмысленные обрывки фраз. «Белые перчатки» в дверях забеспокоились.

\- Все в порядке, - Лонарди поравнялся с Рипоном и хлопнул его по спине. – Мы их ждем.

Лонарди пожал руку мужчине в желтой майке. Обрезанные рукава, мощная шея, выпирающий подбородок и лоб. Лонарди пожал руку Генри. Плотно сжатые губы, бледность покойника, мелкие шаги, сутулые плечи. Настороженный, недовольный взгляд. Чтобы ему ни сказали, он не хотел здесь быть, не хотел сюда приезжать. Еще меньше он хотел встречаться с Францем – смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. Будто Франц мог его заразить или укусить.

«Желтый» что-то шепнул Лонарди и вышел. Лонарди же положил руку между лопаток Генри и подтолкнул его к стойке.

\- Присаживайся, Генри, - Лонарди и Франц сказали это одновременно.

Чиновница за стойкой принялась переставлять бутылки. Поменяла местами ром и виски, красные этикетки разбавила черными.

\- К-к-как жизнь, Генри? – Франц протянул Генри руку. И этот ублюдок вместо того, чтобы пожать ее, уставился на Франца как на мертвеца.

\- Н-не думал увидеть меня с-снова? – проклятье, Франц снова заикался. Плевать.

Во взгляде Генри появилось что-то похожее на вызов. Теперь он смотрел прямо в глаза Франца. Что дальше, что ты мне сделаешь, кричал этот взгляд. 

Лонарди стоял рядом, засунув руки в карманы, перекатывался с пятки на носок. Он тоже хотел знать, как далеко зайдет Франц.

\- Лонарди, - Франц постарался, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно и четко. – Ты генерал Лумбийской армии. Во время военного положения имеешь право вынести приговор убийце и привести его в исполнение. Генри Элвуд убил президента. Пристрели его.

Генри опустил взгляд. Правой рукой сжал запястье левой так, что кожа сморщилась. Отвратительно знакомый жест.

\- Чего ты ждешь, Лонарди? – прошипел Франц.

Достав пистолет, Лонарди шагнул за спину Генри и приставил ствол к его затылку. Генри перестал тереть запястье и впился пальцами в кожу.

\- Остановись! – Франц бросился вперед и облегченно вздохнул, когда Лонарди опустил пистолет.

\- Рипон, - позвал Франц. – Это человек обвиняется в убийстве президента. Арестуйте его.

«Белые перчатки» хлопали глазами и переглядывались. Самое время проверить сколько свободы Маркус отвел Францу. Что он приказал приставленным к нему людям. Насколько они конвоиры, насколько помощники? У них не было наручников, но они встали с двух сторон от Генри, беря его под стражу. Ублюдок снова крутил запястья и выглядел недовольным.

В коридоре послышались голоса. Их гул нарастал, кутался в шум распахиваемых дверей, шагов и щелчков камер.

\- Генерал Маркус! Генерал Маркус, как давно вы узнали о преступлениях президента? - запищали журналистки.

\- Генерал Маркус, ваша дочь была замужем за президентом…

Франц ощутил горький привкус во рту. В бар влетел Патрик, замер посреди шага, таращась на Лонарди и Генри в недвусмысленном кольце солдат. Наконец Патрик взял себя в руки, стряхнул оцепенение и выпалил:

\- Маркус спрашивал о тебе, - Патрик смотрел на Франца почти просительно.

\- Хорошо. Я сейчас, - Франц повернулся к Рипону. – Я должен вернуться на базу. Я хочу, чтобы вы отвезли арестованного в тюрьму на улице Томаса Борхе. Заприте его, никого к нему не пускайте и не разговаривайте с ним. Позже я сам допрошу его.

Генри смотрел в окно, будто говорили не о нем. В который раз Франц отметил, что при электрическом свете его розовые волосы становились светлыми как цветы декоративной яблони. Скользнув взглядом по родинке на его шее и отпечаткам ногтей на левом запястье, Франц вышел из бара.

В холле его окружили журналисты. Кричали на перебой и тыкали микрофонами ему в лицо.

\- Без комментариев, - прогремело рядом, и Франц понял, что Лонарди ни на шаг не отстает от него.

Журналист, обвешенный браслетами дернул Франца за рукав. Охрана Маркуса заметила это. «Белые перчатки» поплыли через толпу, отстраняя людей, отталкивая микрофоны и камеры. Маркус кивнул Францу и пожал руку Лонарди. С Генри Лонарди тоже недавно обменялся рукопожатием. Перед тем как предал его и выдал Францу. 

У входа в телецентр стояли фонари из кованного железа - плафоны в форме лилий дирижировали мошкарой. Из-за тесноты и толкучки на ступенях упала журналистка. В сумерках кровь на ее колене казалась грязью. Белые перчатки же, наоборот, светились как путеводные стрелки в подземном туннеле и указывали путь к машинам с открытыми дверьми. Прежде чем сесть, Лонарди поднял руку. Волна прошила толпу зрителей, и к машине вышел желтая майка-тяжелый подбородок. Устраиваясь в салоне напротив Франца, он толкнул его коленом.

\- Это Диего, - представил Лонарди своего человека Маркусу, когда машина тронулась. – Он отвечает за подготовку переговоров со стороны Освободительной Армии. С ним твои люди обговорят место, время и условия безопасности встречи. Людей для группы Диего я подбирал лично.

Улицы снова были перекрыты, на тротуарах собрался народ. Судя по тому что многие раскрыли зонты, моросил дождь.

\- Если ты подбирал людей, тогда нам не о чем беспокоиться, - скривился Маркус.

Он устал, сообразил Франц, выступление выжало его, иначе он не позволил бы себе этого замечания обиженного ребенка.

Лонарди рассмеялся, легко и красиво, наиграно как киноактер, которому задали интимный вопрос.

\- Они профессионалы. Думаю, вместе с ними твои люди подготовят встречу за два дня. Это в наших общих интересах, Маркус.

Мимо проплыло здание с граффити на стене. Гигантская акула пыталась заглотить человека. Она будет делать это на протяжении многих дней, а может, месяцев, пока рисунок не сотрут. Интересно, что они сотрут сначала: человека, акулу, её пасть или хвост? Франц моргнул, и понял, Генри был одет сегодня в ту же одежду, что и в аэропорту. Когда Франц отвез его в аэропорт, и он сбежал. 

Джип впереди мигнул сигнальными огнями, притормозив у ворот базы. У пропускного пункта суетились солдаты. Джипы сопровождения остановились сразу за вортами, Маркуса и тех, кто был с ним, подвезли к учебному корпусу. Над взлетной полосой заходил на посадку самолет. Истребитель. Воздух на плацу нагрелся за день до температуры тела. Патрик первым влетел в особняк генерала и занялся приготовлением ужина.

\- Для всех нас лучше, чтобы ты встретился с Нандо как можно скорей, - в гостиной Лонарди вручил свой телефон Маркусу.

Чтобы видеть экран, Франц встал за спинкой кресла, в котором сидел Маркус. Еще одно видео. Закинув ногу на ногу, Луиза Гудисон разговаривала с Сабриной Мартинес, подружкой Миа Фергюс. Франц помнил Сабрину, как женщину сжавшуюся в клубок на диване и не способную поднять оброненную сигарету. Он и не знал, что Сабрина может быть энергичной - на видео она кивала, задавала вопросы, улыбалась и жестикулировала. Рядом с ней Луиза в бесформенной безразмерной футболке с растянутым воротом выглядела скованной, как человек, чудом выживший в катастрофе. И тем не менее, Луиза руководила ситуацией и контролировала её. Несмотря на замедленные и тормознутые реакции и речь. Отец Луизы работал на атомной электростанции, Луиза и ее друзья из Армии Освобождения воспользовались его пропуском, вошли в комплекс, устранили сотрудников и охрану, взяли взрывоопасную энергию под контроль. Луиза поёрзала на стуле, кадр сменился прямым включением с электростанции. Между пультами и толстыми стенами метался мальчишка с пластырем на шее. Он ждал приказа, когда можно будет пустить все на воздух.

Маркус вздохнул. В гостиную вошел офицер.

\- Диего, это полковник Болейло. С ним ты можешь обговорить детали встречи.

Лонарди поднялся на ноги и хлопнул Диего по спине. Протянул руку Маркусу, потом Францу. Ладонь у него была сухой и шершавой.

\- Жаль, что не могу остаться на ужин, - объявил Лонарди. – Должен бежать. Буду на связи.

Глядя ему вслед, Маркус скривился. Входная дверь хлопнула дважды. Диего и Болейло тоже испарились. Луч прожектора погладил окна. Патрик объявил, что ужин готов. Маркус медленно и тяжело встал с кресла.

\- Могу я отлучиться? – Франц вытянулся перед ним по стойке смирно. Даже ладони вспотели, так тесно он прижал их к брюкам.

\- Куда?

\- Допросить человека, который отравил президента, - отрапортовал Франц. – Рипон отвез его в тюрьму на улице Томаса Борхе.

Несколько минут Маркус молча всматривался в лицо Франца.

\- Да, делай, что считаешь нужным, - наконец сказал он. Будто подачку сделал.

Это твоя награда – немного свободы и самостоятельности за верную службу и исполнение приказов. Но Франц был доволен. Он взлетел наверх, снял театральный красный мундир и надел солдатскую форму.

В диспетчерской вышке поменялась дежурная смена. Покинувшие лифт офицеры спорили и размахивали руками. Наблюдая за ними, Франц почувствовал усталость. Даже мышцы задрожали. Такое случается от недостатка сна. Кажется, последний раз он спал несколько часов подряд рядом с Генри. Даже после того, как они нашли в подвале Санчес мертвую девочку и попали под обстрел, он сумел заснуть рядом с Генри.

Но дело не в Генри. По крайней мере, не только в нем. Франц помнил, как месяц назад реагировал на его исчезновение. Он не видел кошмаров, когда Генри похитили после приема. Генри не похитили бы, если бы Франц попросил его остаться, не выпустил из своей спальни?

Никогда не узнать, ничего не изменить.

Кошмары начинают сниться, когда осознаёшь, как мало от тебя зависит?

Когда Генри похитили, Франц искал информацию о нем в интернете, казалось, узнай он о Генри больше, что тот любил и не любил, что-то изменится. Он не любил оперы матери. Франц закачал на телефон одно из последних выступлений Шеннон и вышел из комнаты.

\- Я сержант Хорхе. Генерал приказал сопровождать вас, - подскочил к нему во дворе молодой офицер. Класические черты лица портили оспины.

Конвоир? Охранник или помощник? Франц кивнул и прошел за Хорхе к машине. К колёсам джипа прилипла трава. Свет приборной панели подчеркивал шрамы на руках Хорхе.

\- Откуда они? - Франц указал на шрамы.

\- Начинал в саперных войсках, - Хорхе вывел машину на улицу и тут же ввязался в обгон. 

Когда Франц первый раз повез Генри в аэропорт, его закрыли из-за угрозы взрыва. Неизвестные взорвали самодельные бомбы, сказал Рамирес. Если бы не бомбы, Генри бы улетел. И все сложилось бы иначе.

Хорхе нажал на тормоз и снова на газ. Лавируя между машинами, он умудрялся не сбавлять скорость ниже пятидесяти. Джип дёрнулся и проскочил перекрёсток на красный свет.

После ревизии руководство тюрьмы взяли на себя военные. По городу поползли слухи об амнистии. Под стенами тюрьмы собрались люди, разыскивающие родственников. Женщины держали фотографии, мужчины размахивали плакатами. Солдаты проредили толпу турникетами и собирали данные о пропавших. Зарабатывали армии Маркуса хорошую репутацию.

Рипон ждал Франца на проходной. Пахло хлоркой, полы были мокрыми. Камеры наблюдения серели коридорами, лестницами, решетками. Солдаты по эту сторону экрана следили за солдатами по ту сторону, убирающими, проверяющими. Охрану тюрьмы заменили вместе с начальством. Шуршали переговорные устройства. Подвывала электродрель.

\- На цокольном этаже меняют решетки, - пояснил Рипон.

Часы в углах мониторов отбили двадцать три десять.

\- Второй этаж, - Рипон говорил в нос. От усталости? От простуды?

Двое солдат на лестнице посторонились, пропуская Франца наверх. Футболки перекручены, на штанах нет ремней, на руках вздулись вены. Будто они занимались физической работой, поднимали тяжести, избивали кого-то.

Лампы в длинном коридоре пощелкивали от перегрева. Решетки покрывала ржавчина. Узкие окна гнездились в шаге от потолка. На стеклах грязные разводы, пятна и трещины. В камерах силуэты. Локти, колени, спины на матрасах, голые, обтянутые рваньем. Через пятьдесят метров поворот, еще один, коридоры складывались как змея внутрь кольцами. Окна исчезли, лампы стали ярче. Лабиринт. Все чаще появлялись железные двери. Новее решеток судя по состоянию железной обшивки.

\- Сюда, - дверь, которую распахнул Рипон оказалась толстой, сантиметров двадцать, обита резиной по краям. В камере не было окон, две микроскопические решетки вентиляции пропускали жаркий влажный воздух. Видимо, вентиляционные каналы были так же извилисты и длинны как коридоры. Пройдя по лабиринтам вентиляционных каналов сюда только сейчас добрался воздух, который всосали стены тюрьмы днем. Кроме вентиляционных отверстий в камере три на два метра были сливы в полу. По одному на каждый из четырех углов. Сливы размером с запястье Генри. Теперь они были закованы в наручники, и Генри не мог их крутить.

\- Если что-то понадобится, я оставлю двух солдат в коридоре, - Рипон передал Францу ключ-карту.

До настоящего момента он и не знал, что в тюрьме есть электронные замки.

Рипон занес в камеру единственный стул.

Дверь за Рипоном закрылась, и помещение скрутила тошнотворная тишина.

Глаза Генри расширились. Вызывающие и вопиюще темные на бледном лице. Может, именно сейчас Франц заглянул в глаза правде? Грязные стены, мерзкая тишина, Генри болезненно неподвижен, а смотрит так, будто хочет испепелить Франца взглядом. Будто не должен здесь находиться. Это правда?

В первую их встречу Франц хотел узнать, какого цвета у Генри волосы на самом деле. Когда Генри похитили, он нашел его фотографии в интернете. Недавние и детские. Генри всегда был на виду, при блистательной знаменитой мамочке. Она таскала его с собой как украшение, представляла как приз, награду. Старые снимки говорили, что родился Генри с волосами светлыми как солома. На видео трехлетней давности он носил длинную челку и сдувал ее, кривя губы, когда мать отворачивалась. Почему Франц все это запомнил? Почему обратил внимание на цвет волос Шеннон? У матери и сына одинаково светлые головки? Или она красилась, чтобы получить тот же оттенок, что у её ребенка?

Спросить об этом Генри? Сейчас он не ответит, если Франц действительно хотел знать правду, нужно было спрашивать раньше.

Сейчас его корни отросли и белели как болезненно бледная кожа.

Переступая порог камеры, Франц чувствовал лихорадочное воодушевление, а теперь его разбила слабость. Он опустился на стул, достал телефон и включил музыку. Может, стоило раздобыть усилитель звука?

Он ожидал услышать женский голос. Шеннон пела сопрано или меццо-сопрано? За всю жизнь Франц всего два раза был в опере. Первый раз с матерью, второй - сводил отец.

Вместо женского голоса телефон выплюнул два мужских. Перебивая друг друга, голоса просили, жаловались, каялись и спорили. Францу показалось, или мужчины скрипели зубами?

Генри не двинулся с места, лишь вздохнул и прислонил затылок к стене. Франц зацепился взглядом за родинку на его шее. Всегда за нее цеплялся. А когда Генри опускался перед ним на колени, Франц любовался пушком вокруг косточек его позвоночника.

Мужской голос ускорился, затараторил, отстреливаясь словами, потрескивая отрывистыми звуками. Они сыпались как град.

\- Что это? – Франц захотел услышать голос Генри.

\- Вагнер. Зигфрид.

\- Какой язык? – хоть Франц уже и сам догадался.

\- Немецкий, - сказал Генри, и голос в записи, будто подчиняясь ему, угомонился.

Тенор старался что-то объяснить. Снова просил. Почему Генри ничего не объясняет Францу? Почему ни о чем не просит? Он не доверяет Францу. Никогда не доверял.

Генри сжал челюсти, повел плечами, локти его подрагивали. Он замерз, сообразил Франц. В комнате душно, а его морозит. Голоса снова закричали друг на друга. Обсыпали оскорблениями? Угрожали?

\- Что они говорят? Ты ведь знаешь её шоу наизусть?

\- Верь мне, милый, только здесь ты можешь страх понять, - Генри закашлялся, - в других местах, в другие дни, он не придет к тебе.

Франц видел видео, на котором Генри по памяти переводил либретто. Ему было семь, Шеннон гладила сына по спине и сияла от гордости.

\- Замелькает в глазах, заходит земля, застынет сердце в груди.

Зачем она заставила его учить наизусть эту чушь?

\- Кликни меня, если понравится страх…

Генри передернулся. Он устал, мог бы сесть на пол, но не делал этого.

\- Иль у людей всегда мать умирает, сына родив? Я сам не знаю, кто я…

Тенор перешел на отвратительный шепот.

\- Видишь ли смерть, мальчик цветущий? - Генри облизал губы. Сухие. Наверное, он давно не пил. Но ни за что не попросит воды у Франца.

Отвратительные голоса кричали, выли, кололи осколками звуков. У Франца разболелась голова.

\- Не смей меня любить, - вздохнул Генри. – На что ты годен, то ты свершил… вечным сном закрою глазки твои… тебя легко обмануть… я все в тебе всегда от сердца ненавидел.

Все из-за клада, понял Франц. Зигфрид наивный идиот, которого растил мерзкий карлик, чтобы он убил чудовище. Растил, ненавидел и мечтал убить. 

\- Не смей меня любить, - Генри поморщился.

Неожиданно Франц понял, как Генри умрет.

\- Рад я лишиться любви твоей, но я и с жизнью должен расстаться?

Смерть либо рвет человека на части, либо запирает в теле. А Генри смерть хотела одновременно и запереть в теле, и разорвать на части.

\- Только глотни. В туман и ночь напиток тебя погрузит, - Генри нахмурился, вспоминая слова. – Во сне меня зарежешь?

И откуда-то Франц уже знал, когда смерть запрет Генри в теле, он будет выглядеть также, как в момент наслаждения. Как когда кончал от прикосновений Франца.

\- Змеиная кровь открыла мне слух, - Генри с трудом держался на ногах. Сколько времени прошло?

Музыка завяла, скукожилась, из затишья расцвели новые звуки. Наконец-то женский голос. Это Шеннон? Пронзительный женский голос нарастал как пожарная тревога, сигнализация.

\- Я совсем один, без сестер, без братьев, мой отец убит, скончалась мать, я их никогда не видел.

\- Ты пропустил женскую партию! – разозлился Франц.

\- Ты дразнишь меня? - Генри наконец-то признал свою усталость, сдался и сполз на пол.

Францу казалось, гребаная опера длилась бесконечно.

\- Я смеюсь нашей страсти. Я смеюсь ослепленью. В смехе дай нам погибнуть, со смехом в Ничто уйти, - Генри растянул сухие губы. Из трещины на нижней появилась капля крови. Никогда еще Генри не выглядел так отвратительно. Его худоба и бледность никогда еще так не обижали Франца. Каждый его жест, взгляд, вдох ощущался как оскорбление.

Генри опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в наручники. Франц хотел подойти, схватить его за волосы, заглянуть в лицо, прокричать… Что? Он забыл, музыка выбила у него из головы связные мысли. Когда он думал, что все закончилось, она грянула снова и пригвоздила его стулу.

Он мог посмотреть на телефон, выключить оперу или узнать сколько времени он здесь. Мог зацепиться за реальность, но вместо этого он смортел на опущенную голову Генри, его плечи, подтянутые к груди колени. Руки в наручниках, пальцы выглядели как сломанные ветки. Францу показалось или плечи Генри тряслись? Возможно, он плакал, возможно, дрожал?

Франц прикрыл глаза всего на миг и проснулся от того, что рядом шаркали подошвы. Рипон и еще один солдат. Генри опять вжимал затылок в стену и смотрел вокруг с ненавистью.

\- К-к-который час? – спросил Франц.

\- Восемь утра. Генерал Маркус звонил, - сказал Рипон.

Миме? Так кажется звали гнома, который водил Зигфрида на поводке?

\- Хорошо, - Франц встал со стула, пошатнулся.

Он спал сидя, плечи и поясница затекли, но несмотря на это, Франц чувствовал душевный подъем. Он проспал больше пяти часов без пробуждений, и был полон сил.

На шее Генри часто дергался кадык, трещина на губе превратилась в черную линию. Как татуировка. На мертвом теле матери Луизы.

\- Принесите ему бутылку воды, - приказал Франц.

\- Слушаюсь, - солдат рядом выпятил грудь.

Франц никогда его прежде не встречал. Румяные щеки, торчащие уши.

Выйдя в коридор, Франц поправил одежду. Взглянул на телефон, батарея села. Гребаная опера длилась не меньше четырех часов.

\- Кофе? – предложил Рипон на первом этаже.

В окна лезли солнечные лучи, из камер ползли тени. Они раскачивались как маятники. Заключённые делали зарядку или ходили из угла в угол? Запах хлорки перебивал запах пота и сырых стен. На мониторах блестели пустые коридоры.

Возясь с кофейным автоматом, Рипон наклонил голову и потер шею. Громко фыркнув, машина нацедила кофе в пластик.

Франц удивился, увидев, что Хорхе, сапер, солдат, который привез его вчера, спит в джипе. Он храпел на переднем сиденье, в любую минуту готовый схватиться за руль и вжать ноги в педали. Когда Франц открыл дверь, Хорхе не дернулся, лишь открыл глаза и плавно сменил позу.

\- Доброе утро, - Франц отдал ему свой стакан.

На дне глоток и кофейная гуща. Хорхе слизывал её с губ, выруливая к воротам и на улицу. Около тюрьмы по-прежнему стояли люди. Уставшие лица, тревожные движения. На ногах их удерживала надежда найти потерянных родственников. Девчонка с красными лентами в волосах встретилась с Францем взглядом. Она провожала джип глазами, пока он не исчез за углом.

Улицу Ромуло Гальегоса перегородили. Здание издательства обвалилось внутрь. Газеты и журналы превратились в конфети и рассыпались по асфальту. Самое крупное информационное издательство страны. Его газеты растиражировали обвинения против фонд Франца Варгаса. Его газеты каждую неделю печатали фотографии убитых. Пять пуль в грудь. Две в голову. Дыры вместо глаз, провал вместо челюсти.

На воротах базы ВВС появились листовки. На входе дежурил солдат с синяком под глазом. Драка или спарринг?

На плацу прыгали кадеты. Из-под подошв летела пыль как из под колес поезда. На спине, груди и подмышками растекались пятна пота. Франц вдруг понял, если Маркус отправит его сегодня на занятия, он взбунтуется. Он слишком долго послушно прогибался, пора заставить Маркуса уважать себя. Ночь в тюрьме вселила в Франца уверенность, что настало время перемен. Столовая Маркуса превратилась в штаб. Стену затянул экран проектора. Луиза ёрзала на стуле. Ее изображение было раза в два крупнее Франца.

\- Пауза, - приказал офицер с седыми усами.

Изображение задрожало.

\- Обратите внимание на задний план. Это отель "Четыре сезона". Мои люди побывали там, Гудисон снимает пентхауз.

\- Как часто она выходит на связь со своими сообщниками на АЭС? – перед Маркусом на столе стояли тарелки с булочками, пиалы с джемом и кофейные чашки.

Пустые, значит обсуждение началось давно.

\- Франц, - Маркус заметил его в дверях и приглашающе кивнул.

По очереди Франц пожал руки пресс-секретарю и аналитикам. Восемь человек. Четверо сидели, положив локти на стол. Четверо скользили по комнате, возились с проектором, подкидывали на стол досье, карты, графики, списки.

Францу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, они ищут путь как подобраться к Луизе.

\- Скорей всего, она выходит на связь с АЭС по часам. Определённое время. График. Если её взять в плен или убрать, график будет нарушен, это может привести к взрыву.

-И тогда, - мужчина с седыми усами обрисовал перспективы, прикинул разрушения и границы заражения.

На экране появилось изображение комнаты с пультами.

\- Это Фло Гарди. Родился в Гото, двадцать семь лет. До того, как ушел к партизанам продавал наркотики. В Гото остались его жена и дочь, но нам не удалось их найти. Мы пробовали связать с Фло Гарди напрямую, предложить ему деньги, но похоже, сигнал глушится изнутри, и канал для связи открывается только в определённое время.

\- Возможно, он связывается с Луизой каждые полчаса.

\- С Гудисон связаться легче.

\- Что мы можем ей предложить?

На столе зашуршали бумаги.

\- Её родители, - сказал пресс-секретарь. – Тело её матери нашли во дворе Дома Офицеров.

Франц сжал кулаки, пижон Нисман воспользовался его отчетом. Маркус и его аналитики искали способ избежать преговоров, избежать навязанной встречи с Нандо. Отделаться от необходимости создавать правительственную коалицию с повстанцами. У них это получится, если они снимут угрозу взрыва электростанции.

\- Можно попробовать шантажировать её родителями, - сказал «седые усы». - Сказать, что они у нас, если хочет увидеть их живыми, пусть даст отбой на АЭС.

\- А если это не сработает? Если Фло не подчинится ей? – полковник с бакенбардами крутил на столе пачку сигарет, как колесо рулетки.

\- Нужно попробовать. Позвони ей, - приказал Маркус.

\- Будешь говорить? – тихо, почти доверительно склонился к нему «седые усы».

В это время офицер с блестящим от пота лицом набрал номер.

\- Громкая связь.

Через три гудка Франц услышал голос Луизы.

\- Алло? – он помнил его не таким. Более четким, менее тягучим и сонным.

\- Луиза Гудисон, это генерал Маркус.

\- Привет, генерал, - Луиза усмехнулась. – Как настроение? Как погода?

\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, Луиза. Я ведь могу называть тебя по имени?

\- Вы хотите поговорить со мной о погоде, генерал? Прогнозы обещают ураган и разрушения, небо в любую минуту затянет большое радиоктивное облако, - Луиза рассмеялась.

\- Твои родители хотели бы избежать этого, Луиза.

\- Не смейте говорить о них! – закричала Луиза. – Вы их убили. Или ублюдок Касто. И вы заплатите за это. Думаете, коалиция с Нандо вас защитит? Думаете, людей можно обмануть дурацкими признаниями по телеку? Я сожалею, не видел, что творится за моей спиной? Во всем виноват президент? Эта чущь на меня не действует. Я знаю, что вы виноваты так же как Варгас и Касто. Вас спасают только ваши самолетики.

\- Луиза, - кто-то оборвал ее. Что-то упало, Луиза выруглась.

\- Иди в задницу, Маркус!

\- Но твои родители живы, Луиза, - спокойно продолжал он. – Они у нас.

\- Ты врешь! – снова закричала она.

\- Нет. Я говорил с ними сегодня утром. Они хотят вернуться с тобой домой.

\- Старый лживый хрен!

\- Луиза, хочешь поговорить с ними? – Маркус выпрямил спину.

Но Луиза уже отключилась.

\- Она на взводе, - заметил «седые усы».

\- Она сомневается, и не знает, чему верить. Нужно выждать и позвонить снова, - сказал Маркус. – Что скажешь?

Он повернулся к офицеру с тонкими невидимыми губами.

\- Судя по взвинченному голосу, она под кайфом, - спокойно сказал он.

\- Кого мы слышали на заднем плане? Кто там сейчас с ней?

\- Сесар Навильо. Отморзок, с четырнадцати лет убивал для картеля, в девятнадцать переметнулся на сторону сопротивления, - «седые усы» пролистнул свои файлы. – Не сдержан. Постоянно под кайфом. Чуть что хватается за пистолет. Вчера подстрелил официанта, который принес ужин в номер. Только из-за того, что тот не так посмотрел.

\- Если прикажите, мои снайперы его снимут, - потянулся на стуле полковник с бакенбардами.

\- Пока нет, - Маркус поднял ладонь. – Сначала обрабатываем Гудисон. Нужно заставить её поверить, что её родители живы, и она может спасти их.

\- Если не получится, можно попробовать настроить Сесара Навильо против неё и сопротивления, - пожал плечами «невидимые губы».

На проекторе появились снимки АЭС с высоты птичьего полета, и Франц вышел из комнаты.

\- Вы уверены, что внутри один террорист, а не группа? – услышал он, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Лампы в коридоре задрожали. Все звуки заглушил гул взлетающего самолёта. В своей комнате Франц видел через окно головы людей в башне диспетчерской.

Вынув из ящика стола пробирки с кожей матери Луизы, он положил их в карманы штанов.

От учебного здания к ангарам потянулись кадеты. Перед ангарами трое возились с парашютами. Франц направился к воротам. Ему следовало попросить у Маркуса пропуск или что-то вроде. Бумагу, дающую ему право покидать базу в любое время. Естественно, охрана отказалась открыть перед ним ворота.

Мониторы в будке охранников выигрывали у теремных по части четкости. Франц рассматривал черно-белые экраны, пока солдат с перебинтованным большим пальцем говорил по телефону. Камеры смотрели за ворота, показывали улицы, тротуары по периметру базы. В объектив одной из них попала разворачивающаяся машина. Медленно как раненный жук или как учебная.

Солдат у телефона кивнул, сглотнул и передал трубку Францу.

\- Что происходит? – в голосе Маркуса чувствовалось нетерпение и раздражение.

\- Хочу еще раз проверить списки заключенных в тюрьме, сэр, - соврал Франц.

\- В следующий раз, если захочешь покинуть базу, обратись сначала ко мне, - проворчал Маркус.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - медлительная легковышка на камере исчезла, её место занял грузовик. Наклейка с гигантской бутылкой минералки украшала кузов. – Разрешите посетить тюрьму?

\- Иди, - отмахнулся Маркус. – Возьми Хорхе с собой.

Он отключился первым. Охранник смотрел на ботинки Франца. Подбирающееся к зениту солнце бликовало на стеклах окон будки, выбелило стену, дорожки, обесцветило стальные ворота, траву на плацу и кузовы джипов на стоянке. Когда Франц отыскал Хорхе, тот жевал бутерброд. Забираясь в джип, он отряхивал крошки с футболки и выковыривал из зубов ветчину. Он не спрашивал куда нужно ехать. Включенный на полную мощность кондиционер не сразу разогнал духоту и запахи в салоне.

Вокруг базы дорожное движение впало в штиль. За поворотом Франц увидел причину затишья – посты, шлагбаумы. Солдаты и полицейские с желтокрасными повязками на руках.

\- Народные силы самообороны, - пояснил Хорхе.

Похоже, Маркус создает гражданскую организацию в поддержку армии. Звено между народом и армией, которая подмочила свою репутацию.

Улицу Сандино перекрыла демонстрация. Над головами людей раскачивались фотографии размером с оконные рамы. Улыбающиеся лица пропавших. Свадебные фото, школьные и семейные. 

\- Можно объехать по улице Махатмы Ганди, - Хорхе положил на руль подбородок, продумывая путь оступления. Яркое дневное солнце заставило его прищуриться.

\- Поверни на проспект Боливара.

Мимо машины пробежали молодые люди. Пятна краски на одежде, лихорадочный румянец на щеках.

\- Большой крюк.

Порыв ветра наклонил фотографию девушки, гигантская улыбка прижалась к головам людей в странном, не предвещающем ничего хорошего поцелуе. Распахнутые окна семиэтажки рядом на втором этаже занавесили плакатами. Призывы из красных напрыгивающих друг на друга букв. Выше из открытого окна сыпались листовки. Еще выше мелькали руки и лица. Они кого-то приветсвовали или подавали сигналы? 

\- Мы не едем в тюрьму. Не сейчас, - Франц назвал адрес отеля, в котором окопалась Луиза.

Хорхе подчинился. Похоже, после того, как Франц помог обвинить отца в репрессиях, Маркус отвесил ему значительную свободу передвижения. Естественно, под присмотром своих шестерок. По возвращении Хорхе напишет отчет. Доложит о том, где был Франц.

Как среагирует Маркус? Если на тебя напялили поводок, не будет ли самым правильным проверить его длину?

Франц включил радио. Ночью взорвали школу, сожгли двадцать машин, в больнице произошла перестрелка.

На перекрестке не работал светофор. На улице Гонсалес фасады домов украшали граффити. Смерть Касто. Касто пес Варгаса. Варгас убийца. Варгас обманщик. Карикатуры официальных портретов. Краски блестели будто их нанесли совсем недавно.

В трехстах метрах от отеля собралась толпа. Мужчина с громкоговорителем превратил в трибуну крышу грузовика и, подпрыгивая как обезьяна, требовал референдум и демократические выборы. Девушка рядом с ним – длинные волосы закрывали короткие джинсовые шорты – раздавала листовки. Люди около машины, молодые, крепкие, ритмично вскидывали вверх руки и сжимали кулаки.

\- Референдум!

\- Комиссия для создания новой конституции!

\- Демократические выборы!

В двадцати шагах от митинга люди в противогазах тоже раздавали листовки. Судя по символу радиоктивной опасности на них, предлагали план эвакуации или убежища на случай взрыва АЭС. Двери в кафе и магизины стояли распахнутыми. Над домами кружил армейский вертолет.

\- Дальше не проехать, жди меня здесь, - не дожидаясь реакции Хорхе, Франц вышел из машины.

Нырнул в толпу, прежде чем успел задуматься, что делает. В ребра уперся локоть, и у Франца потемнело перед глазами.

Через несколько мгновений темнота ушла, но по телу заструился холодный пот. Липкий, мерзкий. Будто Франц был хладнокровной рептилией, а люди вокруг излучали тепло. Они пахли потом и пылью. Мальчишка с синяком на лбу всунул Францу листовку с желтым символом радиактивной угрозы, и Франц ухватился за нее как за спасательный круг. Такие же листовки валялись под ногами. За поворотом полицейские с повязками на рукавах, в шлемах и бронежилетах расхаживали вокруг шлагбаума похожего на барьер для бега с препятствиями. Он закрывал проезжую часть, толпа обтекала его слева и справа.

Четырнадцать этажей отеля возвышались над офисными зданиями. Окна одних зияли дырами, другие – прикрывал целлофан, подрагивающий от ветра. На парковке отеля фургоны журналистов с тарелками на крышах заняли места туристических автобусов. Пожарная машина заехала на тротуар. По крышам разгуливали солдаты с автоматами и тянули к губам рации, будто для причастия. Автоматы маячили у входа в отель. Автоматы старых образцов со сбитыми прицелами, общарпанными прикладами, обрезанными стволами, разноцветными ремнями цеплялись за плечи гражданских и отражались в стеклах их темных очков. Двое – один курил, второй жевал спичку – спорили. Трое юнцов с автоматами играли в футбол консервной банкой.

В холле отеля пожилая пара вертела карты города. Отель до сих пор открыт для постояльцев? Словно подтверждая это, молодой человек в велосипедных шортах и с бутылкой воды в руках сбежал по лестнице и устремился к выходу. Он выглядел так, будто отправлялся на ежедневную пробежку. Его не смущали журналисты, раскинувшиеся по полу кабели телекамер и микрофонов. Женщина в футболке с логотипом рок-группы заметила Франца.

\- Мистер Варгас!

Головы повернулись к нему.

\- Мистер Варгас вы здесь из-за захвата АЭС?

\- Вы хотите встретиться с Луизой Гудисон?

\- Что вы ей предложите?

\- Вы действуете от имени генерала Маркуса?

\- Что вы чувствовали во время вчерашнего прямого эфира? Что вы думаете о режиме вашего отца?

Лифт сонно мигал кнопками. Не желая ждать, Франц побежал по лестнице. Легко преодолел четыре пролета и оторвался от журналистов. Рано или поздно ему придется придумать ответы на их вопросы насчёт отца. На пятом этаже Франц остановился и упер руки в колени. Нужно перевести дыхание, пока его сипы не заглушили хлопанье лопастей вертолетов. Они лезли в окна на лестнице. В открытом салоне Франц разглядел солдата около заряженного пулемета. Он как будто ждал сигнала. Как и люди внизу, люди на крыше. Но никто пока не отваживался нарушить равновесие. Пока не известно по какой схеме Луиза выходит на связь с АЭС, случайный выстрел мог превратить город в ядерную пустыню.

Достаточная ли это защита, думал Франц, поднимаясь наверх. Он больше не бежал, следил, чтобы пульс не зашкаливал. Видимо, Луиза считает, что да, угроза взрыва достаточная подстраховка, чтобы поселиться в центре города на виду у всех. В этом было что-то отчаянно смелое, беспечное, вызывающее. Франц не знал, в каком она номере, но знал, что пентхаузы располагаются на тринадцатом и четырнадцом. Слышал, что в одном есть беассейн, в другом кинотеатр, в третьем дорожка для игры в боулинг. Когда он переселялся в отель из дворца, ему предлагали занять один из пентхаузов. Но Франц не любил роскошь. Интересно, любит ли Луиза роскошь? Ему казалось, что от того любит она роскошь или нет зависит как сложится их разговор.

Шахту лестницы от коридора тринадцатого этажа отделяла дверь на амортизаторах, слишком тяжелая, медленно открывающаяся и медленно закрывающаяся. Миновав ее, Франц увидел распахнутые двери номеров. За одной перевернутая мягкая мебель, за другой разбитое окно. Ветер хлестал потолок занавесками, свистел в проёмах и гулял по коридору.

В конце коридора распахнулась дверь. Сабрина Мартинес, подружка Миа Фергюс, застыла на пороге, уставившись на Франца. В темном узком платье ее хрупкая фигура походила на декоративную статуэтку. Францу показалось или Сабрина смотрела на него с ненависть?

\- Сесар! – позвала он.

Он вылетел из номера, на ходу доставая из-за пояса пистолет. То, что вытащить его удалось не сразу, говорило о том, что Сесар был под кайфом. Кокаин или алкоголь подпортил его реакции, зато голос звучал отчетливо и громко.

\- Стой! К стене!

Франц подчинился.

\- Я должен поговорить с Луизой, - сказал он, пока Сесар хлопах его по карманам.

\- Зачем? Тебя Маркус прислал? – Вопросы сыпались из Сабрины как обвинения.

Не обращая на нее внимания, Сесар толкнул Франца в номер.

Это был пентхауз с бассейном. По поверхности воды плавали кульки и листовки, трое голодранцев в рванных джинсах курили, опустив ноги в воду. Ноги в ботинках. Рядом на полу лежали автоматы. Автоматами и гранатами были набиты сумки у входа. Будто Луиза и её люди готовились к войне. Кроме Луизы, Сесара и Сабрины, Франц заметил еще семь человек в номере.

Луиза вскочила Францу навстречу.

\- Я хочу поговорить с ними, - выпалила она. – Никаких переговоров, прежде чем я не услышу голоса матери или отца!

Маркус сумел её зацепить. Пока Франц ехал сюда, Марус позвонил еще раз? Или Луиза все ещё обдумывала первый их разговор? Возможно, оружие в номере говорило о том, что Луиза готова уступить Маркусу и отказаться от взрыва, чтобы спасти родителей.

Из-за отрезанного уха её голова выглядела непропорционально как полуспущенный футбольный мяч. Шрамы и огрызок плоти на месте уха притягивали взгляд Франца.

\- Нет, Луиза, твои родители мертвы, - сказал Франц.

\- Что? Откуда ты знаешь? – она осеклась и обхватила себя руками. Будто хотела запереть, спрятать внутри, защитить и удержать надежду.

Эту надежду ей внушил Маркус. Франц достал из кармана колбы с кусочками кожи и протянул Луизе.

\- Что это? - она взяла их, повертела в руках и задержала дыхание.

\- Сожалею, Луиза, я сам выкопал тело твоей матери во вдоре Дома Офицеров.

\- В доме Офицеров, - прошептала она.

Теперь когда она наклонила голову, Франц мог рассмотреть ее покалеченное ухо.

\- Как она умерла?

\- Выстрел в затылок.

Передвигаясь беззвучно, Сесар опустился на корточки в нескольких шагах от них.

Луиза всхлипнула.

\- А отец?

\- Тоже мертв, - Франц верил в свои слова. Отец Луизы не мог выжить, слишком много тел было во дворе. Франц просто его не узнал.

Луиза прикрыла рот ладонью и зажмурилась. Она не заплакала. Когда отняла руку от лица, на щеках остались красные отпечатки пальцев, будто кто-то ее ударил.

\- Это я виновата… - её голос дрожал. – Генри приехал… сказал, что за ним идёт Касто. Нужно было действовать. Быстро. Я рассказала им про тюрьму и партизан. Не могла сказать про то, что собиралась сделать. Не могла сказать про то, что сделал Генри. Но … они… - плечи Луизы затряслись. – Отец сказал, что я спуталась с плохой компанией, и он мне поможет. Мать сказала, что увезет меня в Америку. Они не поняли, - Луиза обвела беспомощным взглядом комнату и посмотрела на Сесара. – Они не поняли насколько все серьезно. Мне стоило не болтать, а оглушить их и забрать с собой. А вместо этого я повезла Генри в трущобы.

Луиза покачала головой. А Франц попытался мысленно востановить события. Сбежав из аэропорта, Генри поехал к Луизе. Она отвезла его в трущобы. Значит Генри все время был там. Он был в трущобах, когда умер отец Франца, когда Касто посадил Франца под домашний арест. И когда Франца едва не разорвала толпа по дороге на кладбище. А потом… Франц тоже оказался в трущобах. Лонарди сказал, он три дня провалялся без сознания. Все это время Генри был где-то поблизости. Знал ли он, что Лонарди выхаживает Франца? Знает ли Луиза, что Лонарди отдал Францу Генри?

\- Я должна была забрать их из дома и спрятать, - Луиза начала раскачиваться взад и вперед.

Дверь раскрылась. Трое у бассейна вскочили, зашлепали мокрыми подошвами по мраморному полу, забрали у разносчика пиццу. Пять коробок воняли тестом и сыром. Неужели пиццерии работают в обычном режиме? В соседней комнате что-то упало на пол.

Луиза прекратила расскачиваться и уставилась в одну точку.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросила она.

Её люди перешептывались, открывая коробки, обмениваясь кусками, доставая из холодильника пиво и колу.

\- Зачем ты приехал? – теперь Луиза смотрела на Франца с сожалением, почти умоляюще.

\- Я решил, что ты должна знать. Решил, что Маркус нечестно и жестоко использует твою привязанность к родителям.

\- Я слышала, - Луиза шмыгнула носом и скривила губы, - теперь ты его домашняя зверушка.

Франц повторил её усмешку.

\- Какой твой интерес во всем этом?

\- Коалиция.

\- Ты хочешь коалиции? – Луиза отшатнулась.

Нандо приказал убить твоего отца, а ты хочешь, чтобы он вошёл в правительство, кричал её взгляд.

Что Франц мог ей ответить? Нандо приказал убить его отца. Маркус заставил Франца расследовать преступления отца, публично отречься от него, признать что он был чудовищем.

\- Для всех нас будет лучше, если Нандо и Маркус сядут за стол переговоров, - твердо сказал он.

Луиза вздохнула, шумно, нервно.

Дверь снова раскрылась, хлопнула.

\- Альбер, - Луиза вскочила на ноги. Связки на её шее напряглись.

\- Я пришел, как только узнал, что Маркус шантажирует тебя.

Луиза шагнула к Лонарди, и он заключил её в объятья. В том, как он погладил её по голове и накрыл ладонью её шрамированное ухо, было что-то интимное, тайное.

\- Маркус врет, Луиза, - в шепоте Лонарди тоже было что-то интимное.

\- Я знаю, - она сглотнула. – Франц принес доказательства. Частицы её кожи.

Лонарди не прикоснулся к пробиркам. Коротко глянув на Франца, он опустился на диван и усадил Луизу себе на колени. Прижав лицо к его груди, она позволила себе закрыть глаза. Ресницы тут же намокли от слёз. Франц почти кожей чувствовал связь между Луизой и Лонарди. В том как его сила и уверенность накладывались на её слабость и растерянность Франц чувствовал что-то остро неправильное. Будто Лонарди хотел не утешить Луизу, а задушить. В его руках она была так же неподвижна как мертвая девочка в подвале Санчес. Франц вспомнил, как оплакивал смерть отца на плече Лонарди. Вспомнил, как Лонарди поцеловал его в висок, и ощутил тошноту. Лонарди воспользовался его слабостью. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что с Луизой он поступил и поступает точно так же. А Генри? Пробовал ли Лонарди с ним тот же фокус?

Вспомнив о Генри Франц почувствовал себя лучше. Он представил себе Генри в камере. Представил, что сейчас он сидит в той же позе и на том же месте, где Франц его оставил. Эта мысль вселила в Франца странную уверенность. Происходящее больше не давило на Франца, он смог оторвать взгляд от Луизы и Лонарди и осмотреться.

В бессейне появились кусочки салями. В пустых коробках из-под пиццы лежали смятые жестянки из-под пива и колы. Люди стояли у окна. На фоне заката их фигуры истончились и потемнели. Тонкие руки-палки указывали на вертолет. Один смеялся, второй, вскинув на плечо автомат, делал вид, что стреляет.

\- Пфф, - плевал он и дергался всем телом.

Всё так же сидя на полу, Сесар курил косяк и наблюдал за их игрой. Детской, одинаково дурацкой и угрожающей.

\- Мне пора идти, - Франц поднялся.

Луиза отняла лицо от груди Лонарди и растерянно моргнула. Он погладил её по спине.

\- Я провожу тебя, - сказал Лонарди.

Они встали с Луизой одновременно.

\- Спасибо, Франц, - она пожала ему руку. Её рука в его ладони была маленькой и холодной.

Он еще не вышел за дверь, а Луиза уже повернулась к окну. Краснота заката будто залила её волосы кровью.

\- Идем по лестнице, - Лонарди перегородил дорогу направившемуся было к лифтам Францу. – Я хочу с тобой поговорить. Предупредить насчёт Маркуса.

На лестнице ждали трое с автоматами. Судя по тому, как Лонарди дал им отмашку, они были чем-то вроде его личной охраны. И правда, не ходил же он по обезумевшему городу без охраны. Все же, понял вдруг Франц, с охраной или без Лонарди был легкой мишенью. Он был вчера в телецентре, сегодня здесь. Он в любом случае рискует.

\- Что насчет Маркуса? – спросил Франц.

\- Ты не спрашивал его почему, если он так ненавидел твоего отца, он никогда не выступал против него? Почему подчинялся ему даже после того, как он уничтожил его друзей и их семьи?

\- Почему же?

Они спустились на двенадцатый этаж. Лонарди посмотрел через окно на толпу внизу.

\- Твоего деда и отца связывала общая тайна. Это прочнее семейных уз. Эта тайна сделала твоего деда навсегда рабом твоего отца. Послушным, покорным. Безвольным.

На десятом этаже стены были расписаны черной краской. Кресты, виселицы, члены и политические призывы.

\- Ты знаешь, что твой отец изначально выступал за урезание армейского бюджета? За то, чтобы выгнать из страны американцев, которые поставляли нашим военным новую технику. Маркус возненавидел его, как только это услышал. А потом между ними встала твоя мать. Представляешь, какой удар для Маркуса? Красивая, богатая, самая завидная невеста в столице выбирает в женихи выскочку с кофейных плантаций.

\- К тому времени он пятнадцать лет жил в Гото и работал в газете, поднялся от простого разносчика газет до редактора, - возразил Франц. Ему претила мысль, что волна разоблачений накроет и этот отрезок его памяти. Оказывается, для него было важно, сохранить неизменными хотя бы часть своих воспоминаний об отце.

\- Да, он был умен, трудолюбив, уверен в себе и харизматичен. Когда он появился на политической арене, я преподавал в военной академии. Наши студенты с восторгом слушали его выступления тайком от инструкторов. За это его и полюбила твоя мать.

Что-то кольнуло у Франца внутри. То ли сожаление о том, что он сам не слышал этих речей, то ли сожаление о том, что не видел родителей в этот период их жизни, о том, что толком не знал их. Или он сожалел о том, что ему самому не достает убежденности и уверенности его отца? Никогда не доставало. Он заглушил беспокойство воспоминанием о Генри, сидящим на полу, положив голову на колени.

\- Что ты хочешь рассказать мне о Маркусе? – Франц посмотрел на Лонарди.

Что делал он во времена, когда отец Франца мечтал о реформах? Орал на кадетов и получал процент с похищений? Подкупал полицейских, водил дружбу с торговцами наркотиков, спал с моделями, певцами и актрисами обоих полов, как утверждала желтая пресса. Мучаясь бессоницей на базе, Франц читал её за неимением лучшего источника информации о Лонарди. Желтая пресса сообщила ему имя ректора академии, у которого похитили сына, но не сообщила подробности.

\- Маркус убил твою мать, Франц, - Лонарди понизил голос. – Когда твои родители поженились, он сделал вид, что смирился. Заключил с твоим отцом натянутое перемирие, сделал вид, что не замечает его речей. В конце концов, тогда это были только слова. Он подарил им дом на годовщину свадьбы, присутствовал в больнице при твоем рождении и приглашал вас на военные парады. А потом твой отец пробился в сенат, и его планы стали не просто словами, он подал проект закона по сокращению бюджета армии, перераспределении денег, техники, снижению численности регулярных войск, замене обязательного призыва контрактами. Он считал, что эти меры помогут освободить деньги на реконструкцию и восстановление экономики. И тогда Себаса, Маркус и мой отец заволновались. Мой отец и Себаса убедили Маркуса, что нет другого выхода заткнуть неугодного сенатора, кроме как убить его.

Лонарди говорил быстро, щурился. Францу показалось, что на его загорелых щеках даже появился румянец, настолько его возбуждал разговор. А может, это был всего лишь отблеск заката. Отблески заката скакали по домам на противоположной стороне улицы и на обшивке вертолета, ползающего над ними.

\- Франц, - воскликнул Лонарди, то ли для того, чтобы перекричать шум вертолета, то ли чтобы завладедеть вниманием Франца. – Они просчитали, когда тебя и Марии не будет дома, выбрали время. Нападение на дом сочли самым простым вариантом, потому что такие нападаения случались часто и это вызвало бы меньше всего подозрений. Такое нападение трудней всего было бы связать с ними. Но они ошиблись. Когда их автоматчики вошли в дом, там не было твоего отца. А твоя мать вернулась за картинами, которые купила для галереи. Перевозчики, которые должны были доставить их из дома в галерею поменяли время. А она вдруг решила присмотреть за картинами. Люди Маркуса растреляли и перевозчиков, и ее. А так же всех слуг. Они всадили в неё двадцать пуль. Она умерла на ступенях крыльца. Они переступили через её тело и обыскали дом, согласно плану перевернули внутри все, чтобы сошло за ограбление.

Зачем он говорит мне это? Странно, но Франц оставался спокоен. Лонарди сказал, что хочет предупредить его насчёт Маркуса? Ложь, судя по словам какие он выбирает, больше похоже на то, что он пытается восстановить Франца против Маркуса.

\- Это не объясняет почему Маркус был последние десять лет предан моему отцу, - холодно сказал Франц.

\- Он был предан твоему отцу, потому что тот знал о том, что он сделал. Сходя с ума от горя и скорби, Маркус признался твоему отцу, что хотел убить его, а убил свою дочь. 

Франц потерял дар речи. Ясно вспомнил Маркуса за столом. Лысый череп, прыгающие желвалки. Кожа натягивалась на лысом черепе, когда он энергично жевал и спорил с Лонарди. Не верь, Лонарди, сказал однажды Маркус.

\- Почему я должен тебе верить?

\- Не должен. Никогда не верь мне, - рассмеялся Лонарди. – Ты явился сюда, потому что слышал как Маркус и его аналитики обсуждают как раздавить Луизу? Аналитиков наверное представлял полковник Болейло? Такой с тонкими губами? Спроси его. Он был в вашем доме и стрелял в твою мать. А потом помог Маркусу устранить остальных исполнителей. А если хочешь еще доказательств, я покажу тебе где их тела закопали за городом.

Франц поднял руку, ему казалось, Лонарди не собирается затыкаться. А он так устал, устал настолько, что у него гудело в ушах.

\- Я должен идти.

Лонарди кивнул.

\- Конечно, - Лонарди отсалютовал ему. В шутку. Будто издевался. Насмешливо. – Будь осторожен с Маркусом.

Франц повторил его кивок и отвернулся, не в силах выносить общества Лонарди. Он сбежал по ступеням, оттолкнул журналистку и с удивлением отметил, что она едва не упала.

На улице воздух слоился сумерками. Пара плакатов отсвечивала люминесцентной краской. На фургонах журналистов и пожарников зажглись прожекторы. На капоте одного из них лежали отрубленные головы. Распахнутые рты, кровавые потеки.

\- Сенаторы заслужили смерть. Сенаторы служили беззаконию. Пытались сбежать из страны… трусы, крысы…

Возможно, отрубленные головы принадлежали тем, кто не успел сбежать или решил остаться, возможно, толпа отыгралась на случайных людях. Вокруг Франца прыгали и кричали мужчины и женщины. Раскрасневшиеся, пахнущие вином, они двигались хаотично и непредсказуемо. Франц снова обливался холодным потом, снова чувствовал себя ящерицей, протискивающейся мимо раскаленных камней. Жара и солнце вот-вот прикончат её.

Стремясь защитить спину, он протолкался на тротуар и прижался к стене. Колени дрожали. Он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что его схватят и разорвут на части. Он помнил как его били, тянули за волосы, выворачивали ему руки люди, чьих лиц он не мог рассмотреть. Их было слишком много. Многорукий многоголосый кричащий организм. 

Через пятьдесят шагов Франц выбрался к армейским постам. Слева солдаты толкались с растрепанными гражданскими. Справа удерживали щиты. Кто-то толкнул Франца в спину, и вместе с паникой пришло желание, чтобы военные открыли огонь. Разогнали, растреляли собравшихся вокруг отеля людей. Но солдаты ничего не сделали. Мысль о расстреле пришла и исчезла вместе с паникой.

Как только Франц протолкался через кордон, в его руку вцепился Хорхе. Он что-то тараторил, но Франц не слышал за воем голосов, громкоговорителей, сирен. И телевизора. Трудно поверить, но над головой, в окне на втором этаже, орал телевизор.

\- Машина за углом, - прокричал Хорхе Францу на ухо.

За углом группа подростков пила вино и била пустые бутылки о стену. Осколки ударили Франца по сжатому кулаку. В машине он рассматривал три маленькие царапины в свете фонарей.

Он приказал Хорхе ехать в тюрьму. Поразился контрасту: в то время, когда вокруг отеля бесновала толпа, около тюрьмы затихло даже дорожное движение. Повернув на Борхе, они встретили всего одну легковушку. Уставшая женщина за рулем. На заднем сидении спящие дети. Очередь у ворот тюрьмы тоже измельчала. Несколько стариков переговаривались с солдатами. Так спокойно и тихо, что казалось, речь шла о погоде или слухах.

Во внутреннем дворе никого не было. В комнате с мониторами Франц увидел те же коробки, что приносили в отель людям Луизы. Как минимум одна фирма доставки пиццы пахала без перерывов на военный преворот. Франц думал о вставших заводах и разграбленнных супермаркетах, когда поднимался на второй этаж. Он пришел к выводу, что при массовой остановке поставок и производства пиццерия протянет не больше недели. Грозит ли столице голод? Сепермаркеты горят, с ферм продукты не везут. Похоже, одним из первых решений нового правительства станет военный контроль за поставками продуктов. Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы вытащить городскую инфраструктуру из ямы, в которую она свалилась из-за переворота?

Франц открыл дверь и шагнул в камеру Генри. Он, и правда, сидел на полу в той же позе. Хотя и передвинулся в угол.

В камере горел свет, и Франц догадался, что его не выключали. Без его приказа здесь не выключат свет, не принесут еду. Франц оглянулся на сливы по углам – чтобы помочиться Генри не требовалось разрешение.

\- Встать! – в маленьком помещении его голос звучал по-особенному. Не так как в просторном гостиничном номере, не так как в машине или лестничной шахте. Здесь его голос подчинил себе маленькое пространство, прошил его как ток и заставил Генри дернуться. – Поднимайся, я сказал!

Круги под глазами, покрасневшие глаза. Генри растерянно моргнул и, опираясь плечом на стену, встал на ноги.

Франц подошел ближе, остановился в двух шагах от Генри и скомандовал:

\- Сесть!

Генри нахмурился.

\- Я сказал…

\- Пошел ты, - огрызнулся Генри.

Франц ударил его. Затылок Генри шлепнул о стену, звук напомнил Францу о разбитых бутылках. Из носа Генри пошла кровь. Когда Генри поднял скованные руки, чтобы утереться, Франц закричал:

\- Я сказал, сидеть!

Не отнимая рук от разбитого носа, Генри присел.

\- Встать!

Генри застыл. Францу показалось, что сейчас он покачает головой или усмехнется. Сделает что-то оскорбительное, непозволительное, неисправимое, и он ударил Генри в висок. Повалил на бок и несколько раз врезал ногой. Не глядя куда, лишь чувствуя, как ускоряется кровь и сердцебиение, выгоняя из тела накопившееся за день напряжение, болезненную слабость, липкий холодный пот и дрожь в коленях. 

\- Поднимайся! – Франц тяжело дышал.

Медленные движения Генри успокаивали его, вселяли уверенность, давали время продумать дальнейший план действий. В голове толкались, вспыхивая и исчезая, десятки картин. Это было как с желанием, чтобы солдаты открыли огонь по толпе сегодня. Каждая картинка по отдельности обещала освобождение.

\- Сидеть! – приказал Франц и с удовлетворением заметил страх в глазах Генри.

Сопротивление было сломленно, он послушно присел.

\- Встать! – перед мысленным взором Франца вспыхнул и погас плац, на котором сотня кадетов выполняли бессмысленные упражнения. 

Генри поднялся. Он больше не прикрывал разбитый нос, кровь текла по губам. Скованные наручниками руки, Генри держал у стены, будто рассчитывал за нее ухватиться, если потеряет равновесие. Растопыренные пальцы дрожали.

Без замаха Франц врезал ему в ухо. Генри пошатнулся.

\- Сидеть! – на этот раз Франц не повысил голос.

Он поймал Генри на крючок, полностью завладел его вниманием, встать он ему приказал шепотом, и Генри услышал. Как завороженный Франц наблюдал за его реакциями. Генри присел и не поднял взгляд на Франца. Франц приказал встать. Когда их лица оказались на одном уровне, снова ударил. Ему показалось, или нос Генри хрустнул? В любом случае, все заглушил полувсхлип-полувдох Генри. Он накрыл переносицу ладонями и зажмурился.

Франц снова приказал ему сесть. Генри подчинился, и Франц опять поставил его на ноги тихим шепотом. Генри тяжело дышал, и все еще прижимал ладони к лицу. Франц ударил его в ухо. Достаточно сильно, чтобы Генри свалился на пол, и из уха потекла кровь. Зато теперь он убрал руки от носа. Опираясь на них, попытался подняться, капая кровью из разбитого носа на пол.

\- Встать!

Какого хера он молчит? Какого хера не просит пощады? Какого хера не пытается поговорить? Оправдаться? Вымолить прощение? Быструю смерть? Почему не просит!

Следующим ударов Франц рассек Генри скулу. Правый глаз заплыл, Генри барахтался на полу, пытаясь подняться. Он справился, и Франц снова сбил его с ног. Он разбил ему губу и бровь, прежде чем Генри вырубился, потерял сознание.

В его неподвижности Францу чудилось что-то неправильное. Он не был мертв. Но был заперт внутри тела. И одновременно раны и синяки на его лице выглядел так, будто смерть пыталась, но не успела разорвать его на части. К ним хотелось прикасаться. Заметив, что кровь больше не течет из рассеченной брови, Франц надавил на рану пальцем. Надавил на переносицу, хрящь дествительно треснул и ходил из стороны в сторону. Франц надавил на распухшее веко Генри и почувствовал, что может выдавить глаз. Нужно просто нажать еще чуть-чуть. Так просто. Легко. Синяк на подбородке Генри был таким темным и ярким в электрическом свете, что Францу захотелось расцарапать кожу, добраться до лопнувших сосудов и выпустить кровь наружу. Он видел такие синяки на теле мертвецов в Доме Офицеров. Только кожа Генри не разлазилась под пальцами. Не поддавалась. И чем дольше Франц царапал синяк, тем больше он становился, а вылилось всего пара капель крови, они забились Францу под ногти. Ему понравилось как выглядели ногти с темными полосками на бледной шее Генри. Понравился контраст. Понравилось тепло Генри, биение его пульса под пальцами. Франц сжал пальцы, надавил на кадык Генри. Генри захрипел. В следующий раз Франц захватит с собой бутылку воды, чтобы быстрее привести его в чувства. Или что применяют в таких случаях? Он слышал внизу, когда заключенных пытали током, у некоторых отказывало сердце.

Франц похлопал Генри по щекам. Звон пощечин эхом осел на стенах камеры. Генри открыл один глаз. Из горла у него вырвался хрип. Франц сжал его шею, вдавливая кадык, заставил Генри извиваться, сучить ногами по полу и царапать запястья Франца.

\- Почему ты молчишь? – Франц ослабил хватку, позволил Генри сглотнуть.

\- Что?

\- Почему не просишь, - Франц убрал руки от шеи Генри и отвесил ему пощечину, желая снова услышать, как звон врезается в стены.

\- Пожалуйста…

Еще одна пощечина, еще одно «пожалуйста». У Генри снова пошла из носа кровь, но терять сознание Франц ему не позволял. Бил по щекам всей ладонью, часто, но слабо. Ему казалось, он слышит как бьется сердце Генри.

\- Пожалуйста, - проскулил Генри после десятка пощечин и по вискам у него потекли слезы.

Франц хлопнул его по щеке. Голова Генри мотнулась в сторону. Всхлипы мешали ему говорить. Потом появился кашель. Франц заглушил его пощечиной. Затем отвесил Генри еще одну.

\- Франц… - просипел Генри. – Я не вижу.

\- Врешь, - Франц ударил снова и снова. Слева, справа. Не позволял Генри прижаться щекой к полу. Не позволял кашлять и всхлипывать. Пощечины посыпались так часто, что они оба не успевали вздохнуть между ними. Стоило Францу остановиться, Генри зашелся кашлем.

\- Я не вижу, Франц...

Наконец, его нытье надоело Францу, и он вырубил Генри ударом кулака в нос.

Пошатываясь ,Франц вышел из камеры. В голове была удивительная ясность. Ситуация с Маркусом и Лонарди больше не душила Франца. Оба давили на него и пытались им манипулировать.

Восстановив дыхание, Франц вошел в комнату охраны. Ему понравилось, как Рипон вскочил на ноги при его появлении.

\- Где я могу вымыть руки? – спокойно спросил Франц.

Кафель и умывальники в тюремном туалете потрескались. Краны покрывала ржавчина. Вода тоже пахла ржавчиной. Франц вымыл из-под ногтей кровь, рассматривая в зеркале двери четырех кабинок у себя за спиной. Очистив руки, он сосредоточился на своем отражении. Расслабил мышцы, подождал когда исчезнут гневные складки между бровей и вокруг губ. Расслабил челюсти. Смыл пот с лица и шеи. Втянул носом воздух и понял, что его майка провонялась потом. Нужно вернуться на базу и сменить её.

\- Пусть тюремный врач осмотрит Элвуда, - приказал Франц Рипону.

Дождавшись, когда тот кивнет, потянется к телефону и начнет разговор, Франц вышел.

Хорхе спал в машине. Прежде чем разбудить его, Франц несколько минут постоял, вдыхая вечерний воздух. Прислушавшись к окружающему шуму, различил завывание тюремной вентиляции, бормотание котельной и водопровода, гул электросчетчиков. Далекие приглушенные звуки улиц. Где-то скрипнула оконная рама, заворчал мотор машины.

Нарочно хлопнув дверью, Франц заставил Хорхе подпрыгнуть на сидении. Стукнувшись макушкой о крышу, тот принялся тереть глаза.

Солдатики Маркуса навели порядок в городе. В десять вечера бары, рестораны и ночные магазины стояли закрытыми, люди сидели дома. На каждом углу дежурили армейские патрули. На крыше одного из джипов-патрульных Франц заметил зенитную установку. Оставалось надеяться, что эти меры пресекут ночной разбой.

Оказавшись на территории базы, Франц быстро пересек плац и вошел в дом Маркуса. На пороге его встретил Патрик. В столовой продолжалось совещание. Безгубый полковник сказал, что Нандо предпочитает провести встречу в подземном переходе. Нандо боялся самолётов Маркуса и хотел лишить его преимущества контролировать ситуацию с воздуха. Безгубый полковник позволил себе желчный смешок. Полковник Болейло. Главный аналитик штаба генерала Маркуса.

Лонарди сказал, десять лет назад Болейло пришел в дом Франца и стрелял в его мать. Была ли его пуля первой, второй, пятой или последней? Ранил он её или убил? Если только Лонарди сказал правду. Конфликт Маркуса с Францем, скорей всего, для него был так же выгоден, как для Франца конфликтное сотрудничество Маркуса и Нандо. Они оба хотели увидеть, что прорастет из этих конфликтов и удастся ли из их плодов извлечь выгоду. Кажется, Франц начинал понимать принцип этой извращенной игры. Если тебе тесно в лодке, раскачай ее.

Франц глубоко вздохнул и тем самым обратил на себя внимание Маркуса. Тусклый взгляд, темные круги под глазами делали обтянутую серой кожей лысую головы похожей на череп. По-стариковски медлительно Маркус поднялся с кресла. По тому как он выпятил грудь, Франц догадался, что у него затекла спина. Перед ним был старик. Измученный старик, похоронивший друзей и детей и тоскующий по прошлому. Старик раздавленный и страдающий от своих ошибок, как от раковой опухоли. Даже если слова Лонарди правда, Франц не мог ненавидеть старика.

Маркус сделал знак продолжать совещание и покинул столовую вместе с Францем.

\- Никогда прежде новобранец не получал назначение в генеральский штаб. За всю историю этой базы ты первый кадет, зачисленный в ВВС Лумбии без предварительной подготовки, тестов и экзаменов, - Маркус выплевывал слова как косточки от винограда. – Тебе оказали особую честь, Франц. Особое доверие. Сегодня ты злоупотребил этим доверием.

\- Виноват, сэр, - Франц опустил голову, думая о самолётах Маркуса.

Во время бессонных ночей он выяснил, всего в авиапарке Лумбии двадцать истребителей, пятьдесят штурмовиков и двести транспортных вертолетов. Из них ни одного боевого. Грубо говоря, на базе в столице сосредоточенна треть техники. Пусть она и устаревшая, но это самая реальная военная сила в стране на настоящий момент.

\- У тебя кровь на футболке.

\- Прошу прощение, сэр. В стране чрезвычайное положение, я позволил себе арестовать и допросить подозреваемого.

\- Подозреваемого в убийстве президента?

Франц поднял взгляд. Конечно, Маркус в курсе, Рипон наверняка доложил ему об аресте Генри еще вчера. Но сегодня, отпуская Франца с базы, Маркус решил не заострять на этом внимание. Либо он был занят обсуждением ситуации с АЭС, либо причина в другом. Маркус хотел проверить Франца, посмотреть, как будет развиваться ситуация с арестом. Если так, значит, Маркус готов к компромиссу.

\- Освободительная Армия приговорила п-президента к смерти за п-преступления против народа, - проклятое заиканье было сейчас совсем некстати, Франц вздохнул. – Но убийца действовал до объявления приговора, нарушил закон и должен быть наказан.

Несколько мгновений Маркус рассматривал Франца, потом кивнул.

\- Согласен. Элвуд признал свою вину?

\- Да, - от внимания Франца не ускользнуло, что Маркус знал имя. Значит, он с самого начала готов был уступить Францу в этом вопросе. Награда за труды? За то, что он пережил, осматривая тюрьмы отца? Пусть так, не важно.

\- Тебя видели сегодня около отеля "Четыре сезона".

\- Да, сэр.

\- Что ты там делал?

\- Хотел встретиться с Луизой Гудисон.

\- И что произошло?

\- Меня не пустили, сэр.

\- Зачем ты хотел её видеть?

Невольно Франц бросил взгляд в окно. Перед казармой курил одинокий солдат.

\- Любопытство, сэр.

\- Я ввел тебя в свой штаб, Франц. А значит, ты должен лично докладывать мне о всех своих действиях и намерениях. Заранее сообщать куда и зачем отправляешься. Полный отчёт, понимаешь?

\- Да, сэр. Прошу прощения, сэр.

\- Можешь идти.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр.

\- Франц, - окликнул Маркус Франца у лестницы.

Он обернулся и увидел, что старик наклонил голову.

\- Что ты думаешь о предстоящей встрече?

\- Думаю, сделка с Нандо объединит страну, прекратит беспорядки, остановит гражданскую войну, позволит снова запустить заводы и восстановить поставки продовольствия в город.

Маркус кивнул. Постояв немного, развернулся и ушел, ничего не сказав.

Поднимаясь к себе в комнату, Франц попытался оценить разговор. Маркус пошёл ему на уступку, Маркус поинтересовался его мнением. Их отношения развиваются конструктивно. В том, что Франц вынужден подчиняться тоже есть своя положительная сторона - самолёты. 

*** 

В день встречи Маркуса с Нандо шёл дождь. Серое небо провисло и дрожало как брезент, прикрывавший вертолет на стартовой площадке базы. На землю лились ведра воды. За стеной дождя огни взлетно-посадочной полосы напоминали подсветку бассейна. По дорогам и плацу бежали ручьи воды.

Ручьи огибали колеса машин. Запертый в красную форму – сегодня она казалась особенно нелепой и неудобной – Франц держал зонт над Маркусом. Промокшая красная ткань на плечах потемнела как подсыхающая кровь. Такие же пятна были на мундире Патрика. В бронетранспортёре, бледный и испуганный, он сидел напротив Франца. Жёсткие сиденья на ящиках с оружием. Маленькие окна на двух дверях. На стенах поручни, ручки, ремни. Над головой два люка. Запасные выходы на случай аварии или пожара. Позади и впереди по одной такой же машине набитой солдатами. Франц видел, как в них загружались кадеты в полном вооружении. По двадцать человек в каждой машине. Нандо вынудил Маркуса отказаться от самолетов и поставить на наземную технику. Нандо не жалел видеть над городом ни одного самолёта, ни одного вертолета. После часа дня только птицы и насекомые могли летать над столицей. С местом встречи определились утром. Две группы, Диего со стороны Нандо, Болейло со стороны Маркуса осмотрели подземный переход около Национального Банка, выгнали гражданских из ближайших домов и дворов. Перекрыли улицы. Отправили своих людей на крыши и в канализации. Насколько Франц знал, со стороны Маркуса работало триста солдат. В распоряжении Диего было около двухсот боевиков Освободительной Армии. Говорили, в джунглях они редко собирались в такие крупные отряды, предпочитали передвигаться и нападать маленьким группами.

Бронетранспортёры ползли по улицам не быстрей ленты эскалатора в торговом центре. Мотор фыркал на поворотах, в салоне пахло машинным маслом. Маленькие окна под потоками воды напоминали лужи.

До Национального банка машины добрались через сорок минут. Отдаленность от базы была еще одним требованием Нандо. Слева мелькнул фургон журналистов. Очертания площади и торгового центра смыло дождем. Внутри машины потемнело, когда бронетранспортёр покатился под землю. Короткий спуск закончился около шлагбаума с пятью постовыми. Трое солдат шевелили губами, присосавшись к рациям, двое топтали разбитый бетон пола. Переход отстроили лет пятьдесят назад. Он должен был стать самой крупной станцией будущего метро. Строительство заглохло из-за недостатка финансов. Возможно, проект изначально работал по принципу фонда Франца Варгаса. Когда-то переход украшала мозаика из кафеля. Её осколки, размером не больше ладони, можно было увидеть на обшарпанном потолке.

Солдаты высыпали из машин и растянулись вдоль стен. Командир с камерой на шлеме выслушал доклад дежуривших около шлагбаума. Нандо въехал в город на трех грузовиках. В каждом крытом брезентом кузове не меньше сорока бойцов Освободительной Армии. Остальные на улицах. Одеты в камуфляж с нашивками национального флага. У четверти повстанцев есть каски и бронежилеты. На грузовиках Нандо замечены ручные пулеметы и гранатомёты. Вместе с Маркусом Франц всматривался в тоннель. Труба четыреста метров в длину. На стенах забранные металической решеткой фонари как в шахтах. Осматривающие тоннель солдаты усилили освещение подвесными прожекторами. У стен легли кабели.

Маркус двинулся вперед. Его команда переговорщиков состояла из десяти человек. Франц видел их во время обсуждения ситуации с АЭС, но поименно знал только Болейло и пресс-секретаря Нисмана. Он один не носил формы. Все остальные в синем блестели знаками отличия и наградами как на параде. Они и двигались так же. Строем по четверо. Франц и Патрик замыкали шествие. В подземелье Патрик из бледного сделался серым. Выглядел так, будто у него обострились одновремено клаустрофобия и морская болезнь. Зачем Маркус потащил его сюда? Зачем отправил вместе с Францем в тюрьму выкапывать трупы? Зачем привез на базу, впихнул в армию? Мальчишке здесь не место. И Маркус не может быть настолько слепым, чтобы не замечать этого. Скорее, им движет упрямство и желание настоять на своем. Склеить то, что он потерял, заменить друзей и семью их отпрысками. Собрать то, что собрать нельзя.

Шаги переговорщиков гулким эхом отдавали от стен. Слева и справа бесшумно скользили, подражая движениям конькобежцев, солдаты с автоматами наготове. На шеях болтались очки ночного видения на поясах - рации, в карманах запасные обоймы. Пятьдесят шагов. Впереди показались желтые ленты разметки. Встреча должна состояться в середине тоннеля. На глубине четырёх метров под землей. Пол наклонился. Градусов на десять. Последний раз, Франц был здесь, когда сматывался вместе с Генри от шестерок отца. В заполненном людьми тоннеле наклон пола не ощущался. А еще среди множества людей не обращаешь внимания на тени. Теперь, при свете прожекторов, нервы дергало их отсутствие. В полупустом коридоре гулял сквозняк. Подвывание ветра и шум дождя на входах создавало иллюзию шорохов. Впереди свет упал на металл. Через два шага Франц распознал в металических предметах стулья и стол. Место переговоров. На противоположной стороне тоннеля обозначилось движение. В массивном великане Франц узнал Нандо. Бойцы вокруг него были ниже Нандо на голову. Нандо улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Никто не ответил на столь фамильярное и шуточное приветсвие. Диего Франц в сопровождении Нандо не увидел.

До группы Нандо оставалось пятьдесят шагов, не больше двадцати до стульев, когда прогремел взрыв. Франц увидел, как стулья разлетелись в стороны, а потом погас свет. С потолка посыпались штукатурка и куски плитки. Камень огрел Франца по спине, толкнул вперед и заставил упасть на колени, прикрывая голову руками. Вдали затрещал автомат. Солдаты справа и слева тоже открыли стрельбу. Позволяли ли очки ночного видения им рассмотреть цель? Воздух наполнился пылью и дымом. Чтобы не попасть под пулю, Франц растянулся на животе. Откуда под руками столько камней и осколков? Взрывная волна? Взрыв зацепил потолок? Насколько прочна конструкция тоннеля? Может ли рухнуть потолок? Почему у Франца гудит в ушах, дрожат руки и пропадает дыхание?

Кто-то рухнул Францу на ноги, вцепился в китель. Франц обернулся, нащупал голову, плечи, влип пальцами в кровь на спине. Франц перекатил раненного на спину. На его груди не было орденов, как и на груди Франца.

\- Патрик!

Франц хотел приподнять его голову, но, оцарапавшись об осколки черепа, пальцы погрузились в мягкое и скользкое. С такими ранами не выживают. Но Францу почудилось, что Патрик застонал и забился в руках. Франц склонился ниже, коснулся щекой раскрытых неподвижных губ.

Вспышки выстрелов выхватывали из темноты каски, оскалы, оружие и бронежилеты. Автоматы целились в глубину подземного коридора. Значит, выход в противоположной стороне. А Маркус и члены его штаба должны быть ближе к центру. Потому что Патрик и Франц замыкали шествие. Шли за ними. Франц приподнялся на локтях и пополз к центру коридора. Дорогу перегородило тело. На груди ордена залиты кровью. Как спина Патрика. Как грудь Санчеса, когда он закрыл собой Лонарди. А еще раньше так расстреляли мать Франца. Разрядили в неё обойму. Раненный застонал? Или Францу это только почудилось? Он коснулся погонов, шеи, головы. Старался нащупать пульс, уловить дыхание. Нужно найти Маркуса, если он жив. Франц переполз через неподвижное тело. Новый взрыв и выстрелы заставили его прижать голову к полу. Оцарапав подбородок о камни, Франц двинулся дальше. Вцепился рукой в чью-то штанину. Подтянулся на локтях, коснулся влажных орденов, липкой ткани. Окровавленными руками, дотронулся до висков раненного. Ощупал морщины за ушами и лысую макушку. Маркус хрипел, сипел и пытался что-то сказать. Смерть разрывала его на части. Франц подсунул руку под голову старика и приподнял её. Голова казалась легкой и теплой. Франц представил, как бьет старика затылком о камни или разбивает камнем висок. Представил раны на груди матери. Он видел фотографии. В день смерти на ней было белое платье. Догадаться о цвете можно было только по рукавам.

\- Генерал ранен! – закричал Франц, выдергивая себя из фантазий.

Не рассчитывая на помощь, он подхватил Маркуса под плечи и потащил к выходу. Он надеялся, что правильно выбрал направление. Воздух нагрелся. Не думая ни о прошлом, ни о пулях, Франц поднялся на четвереньки. Полз, пятился, прижимая Маркуса к груди. Маркус перестал сипеть. Потерял сознание или умер. Солдаты вокруг перегруппировались, выстроили заслоны из щитов. Один солдат снял с себя шлем и напялил на Франца. Щиты выросли слева и справа от Франца, он рискнул подняться на ноги. Он все еще держал Маркуса под мышки. Кто-то подхватил ноги старика. Спотыкаясь, они добрались до стены. Путаясь в проводах, переступили через упавший прожектор. Франц споткнулся, упал на колени, но не выпустил Маркуса, не позволил его голове стукнуться об пол. Мертв он или жив, не важно. Казалось, Франц так долго шатался в темноте в поисках выхода, что разучился думать.

Дневной свет ослепил. В плечи Франца вцепились несколько пар рук. Маркуса переложили на носилки, Франца облокотили о бронетранспортёр и впихнули ему в руки бутылку воды.

\- Генерал Маркус жив, - солдат с перепчканным пылью лицом, вытер нос.

\- Нужно отвезти его на базу, - Франц шатнулся к броневику, куда грузили Маркуса.

Подножка бронетранспортёра показалась ему слишком высокой. Носилки с Маркусом занимали все пространство между сиденьями. Мальчишка в бронежилете со слипшимися от пота волосами суетился над Маркусом. Напялил кислородную маску, что-то вколол, расстегнул пиджак, пытался остановить кровь. Когда машина поехала, Франц вцепился в поручни на стенах и закрыл глаза, чтобы не наблевать.

Оказалось, в случае необходимости бронетранспортёр разгонялся до ста километров. На поворотах Францу казалось, что он потеряет сознание. Почему за Маркусом не прислали вертолёт? Вряд ли после того, как Нандо устроил ловушку в тоннеле, договоренность о запрете полетов имела смысл. Началась война. Возможно, на базе боялись, что партизаны собьют вертолёт? Зачем Нандо понадобилось взрывать тоннель, когда он сам был там?

Франц прикусил язык, когда бронетранспортёр влетел во вдор базы. По ухоженной траве плаца он подкатил к дверям дома Маркуса. На крыльцо высыпали люди в белых халатах и масках. Бригада реанимации. Франц не удивился, увидев, что пока они ехали, гостиную Маркуса переоборудовали под нечто среднее между операционной и больничной палатой. Лампы-прожекторы, стол и шкафы на колесах с инструментами. Повсюду парил запах дезинфикатора.

Старик оказался бойцом. Когда носилки заносили в дом, даже поднял руку, будто хотел отдать приказ. Человек в маске и кедах – явно не армейский – закрыл дверь в дом перед носом Франца.

По-прежнему ни о чем не думая, он устроился на ступенях крыльца. Через полчаса доставили еще двоих раненных. Болейло и пресс-секретарь. Остальные члены штаба Маркуса вернулись на базу в черных мешках. Небо покраснело закатом. На взлетно-посадочной полосе началась возня. Один за другим в воздух поднялись три «Сесны». Франц прислушался, желая услышать город. Перестрелки. Пожары. Взрывы. Чего еще ждать, после того как Нандо пытался убить Маркуса. Но это глупо, Франц встал, не в силах больше оставаться на месте. Глупо назначать встречу, чтобы убить. Освободительная Армия взяла на себя ответсвенность за убийство президента, Маркус изобличил режим Варгаса. Гудисон захватила АЭС. И все эти шаги, чтобы выманить Маркуса с базы и убить его? К тому же взыв в подземном переходе дурацкая идея, слишком велика опасность для самого Нандо и его людей. Попахивает самоубийством. Странная тактика для человека, который сорок лет боролся за выживание в джунглях.

В доме Маркуса горел свет, за задернутыми шторами двигались тени. Франц прошелся к воротам. Мониторы в сторожевых будках показывали толпу перед базой. Люди размахивали флагами, залазили друг другу на плечи, писали краской на стенах. Красные и черные буквы на серой штукатурке обвиняли Маркуса в убийстве Нандо. В терроре. Захвате власти. Называли свиньей и предателем.

В учебном корпусе на втором этаже горел свет. Двери в лекционные стояли закрытыми. Мимо Франца по лестнице пронесся кадет с бумаги. С еще одним он столкнулся около единственной освещенной комнаты. Внутри за привинченным к полу столом сидели ректор академии, командиры летных звеньев, инструктор по стратегии. Советники Маркуса собрались без генерала.

На стене светилась проекция карты города. После взрыва прошло не больше часа, армии Маркуса удалось взять столицу под контроль. Совместно с народным ополчением они выставили сотни постов, перекрыли движение и улицы. Прибывших с Нандо партизан разогнали. Бои продолжались в двух районах, на карте они были обведены красными кругами. В подземном переходе около Национального Банка работали саперы. Их первые отчеты сообщили, что для взрыва использовали С-4. Взрывчатку заложили в центре туннеля, на подконтрольной повстанцам территории. Точно известно, что Нандо погиб. Насчет потерь со стороны Освободительной армии, городского ополчения, армии Маркуса и гражданских данные постоянно менялись. 

 

Нандо не пытался убить Маркуса. Предатель в Освободительной Армии.

Водянистый взгляд ректора академии скользнул по Францу. Он посмотрел на свои руки, они до сих пор были покрыты кровью и пылью. От пыли мундир из красного превратился в коричневый. Франц прикоснулся к своей щеке, под пальцами каталась грязь. 

Под контролем генерала Маркуса было семь военных баз в стране. На трех -техника и летные школы. На четырех тренировочные лагеря для новобранцев. На один из тренировочных лагерей в провинции напали партизаны. Атака была отбита. Погибли двадцать кадетов. В одной из провинций партизаны убили губернатора. Взорвали железнодорожную станцию. Военные планировали обстрел этих зон с воздуха, чтобы загнать партизан назад в лес.

Не в силах сидеть на месте, Франц вышел в коридор. Нашел фонтан с водой и кое-как вымыл лицо и руки. Корни волос слиплись, пришлось засунуть голову под струю. Ему следовало бы принять душ, но в дом не пройти пока не закончится операция. Вместо этого Франц осмотрел медицинскую часть базы. Она находилась на цокальном этаже учебного корпуса. Здесь близко не было той аппаратуры, которую завезли в дом Маркуса. Тела погиших в туннеле сложили в промышленный холодильник. Старик в халате поверх военной формы заполнял бумаги. Когда он встал из-за стола, чтобы пожать Францу руку, его седые наэлектризованные волосы колыхались на уровне подбородка Франца. Оказалось, в санчасти была душевая кабина. Внутри пахло хлоркой и жужжали бактерицидные лампы. Их свет окрасил кожу Франца в синий цвет. Пока Франц мылся и вытирался бумажными одноразовыми простынями, старик нашел для него чистую футболку. Его красный китель адьютанта генеральского штаба старик сложил в пластиковый мешок и обещал передать в прачечную. Франц представил, что так же он поступит с формами мертвецов - отдаст в прачечную.

Идиотская идея. Франц посмеивался над ней, пересекая двор. Около дома Маркуса выстроилась делегация кадетов. Операция закончилась. Старик-генерал оказался невероятно силён. Настоял, чтобы пули вынимали под местным наркозом. Теперь выслушивал доклады. Франц поднялся на второй этаж, открыл ноутбук. На ютубе появилось множество коротких видео со взрывом около Национального банка. С улиц он выглядел как выброс пыли и газа из вентиляций и выходов подземного перехода. Десятки видео показывали уличные бои. Угол, качество, длительность съемки мало что позволяли рассмотреть. Изображение дрожало. Выстрелы звучали как хлопки хлопушек. Голоса и крики неразборчивые и бессмысленные.

Было три часа ночи, когда Францу позволили зайти к Маркусу. Лысая голова на подушках напоминала сдувшийся кожанный мяч. Измятое, морщинистое посеревшее лицо. Белоснежные бинты на плечах и правой руке. Как такое возможно – три попадания в корпус, и все пули застряли в мягких тканях, не задев жизненно важных органов? Маркус обладал не только удивительным упрямством и выносливостью, но и везением. Капельница качала в вены Маркуса не иначе как энергетики, позволяющие ему оставаться в сознании.

\- Я слышал, что ты сделал для меня, Франц, - его взвинченный голос подтвердил догадку. – Ты спас мне жизнь.

Франц кивнул.

\- Патрик погиб, - Маркус на миг прикрыл глаза. – Иногда я думаю, мне не стоило забирать его с фермы.

Не стоило, Франц снова кивнул.

Маркус посмотрел на него с гордостью. Патрик не справился, а ты выстоял, говорил этот взгляд. Что это? Глупость или утешение? Единственное утешение, которое осталось у Маркуса после смерти его друзей и детей. Дочери, которую он сам убил. Думает ли он о ней, когда смотрит на Франца?

\- Ты слышал, что Нандо мертв?

\- Да.

\- Освободительная Армия обвиняет меня в его смерти.

Франц переступил с ноги на ногу. Он видел старика насквозь. Больше чем тосковал по прошлому, тот боялся за свою репутацию. Иначе бы не создал народное ополчение, не привлек на свою сторону гражданских. Не создавал комиссии по поиску пропавших в тюрьмах. Не подчинился бы президенту после уничтожения Себасы.

\- Пока мы не докажем, что предатель на стороне повстанцев, - сказал Франц, - люди не будут тебе доверять. Тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы сохранить свою репутацию.

\- Сядь, - приказал Маркус. – Я собираюсь объявить амнистию для политических заключенных.

Франц кивнул. Он распознал зависимость Маркуса от его репутации. Возможно, второе предположение так же окажется верным – Маркус не стремился к власти.

\- Ты можешь сделать больше, - начал Франц. - Регулируя силой порядок в стране, ты можешь подготовить и провести демократические выборы. Соблюдение закона стабилизирует положение в стране и предотвратит гражданскую войну. Конечно, найдутся те, кто обвинит тебя в желании захватить власть. Но подготовкой выборов ты выиграешь время, чтобы найти убийцу Нандо и очистить свою репутацию.

На кровати в досягаемости Маркуса лежали два телефона и планшет. Он постучал пальцем по выключенному экрану. Вместо ответа окинул Франца оценивающим взглядом.

\- Ты плохо выглядишь, Франц, - Маркус вздохнул. – Тебе нужно выспаться.

\- Я не могу спать, - Франц усмехнулся. 

\- Прими таблетки.

\- Если я приму таблетку, я умру.

Маркус несколько раз моргнул. Приоткрыл и закрыл рот. Без сомнений, он понял, что Франц имеет в виду. Он намекал на смерть отца.

\- Тебе что-то нужно? – спросил Маркус.

\- Да. Разрешение покидать базу, свобода передвижение. Машина с водителем. Естественно, я буду отчитываться перед тобой о всех своих действиях и намерениях, - Франц наклонил голову. До сих пор с Маркусом лучше всего работала схема: выдвигая требования, не забывай высказать готовность подчиняться.

\- Хорошо. Позови ко мне Мейса.

Мейс, солдат с выбритыми висками, дежурил на пару с Патриком в доме Маркуса, когда Франц приехал с Лонарди. Теперь он по привычке стоял по стойке смирно за дверью гостиной и буравил потолок взглядом. Франц никогда не слышал, чтобы Мейс говорил. Достаточно было кивнуть, чтобы Мейс сорвался с места. Франц слышал, как он щелкает каблуками у ложа старика, потом Маркус приказал закрыть дверь.

***

Генри не ослеп. Тюремный врач сказал, что временная слепота была реакцией на стресс. Некоторые симптомы указывали на то, что Генри заработал сотрясение мозга. В отсутствие Франца тюремный врач, господин Кахерано, румяный здоровяк лет сорока, напичкал Генри таблетками и ввел ему дозу витаминов. Но не посмел распорядиться насчет еды, питья или матраса в камере. Видимо, это была обычная практика в тюрьме. Франц ненавидел эту систему. Но по пути на второй этаж к камере Генри ненависть растворилась в усталости. Было пять часов утра, Франц так и не сомкнул глаз после взрыва в туннеле. Казалось у него дрожал каждый мускул. Все, что он чувствовал, - это лишь странное тянущее разочарование от того, что Генри не ослеп. Он даже не мог себе объяснить причину этого разочарования. Не иначе, как на подсознательном уровне вообразил, что если бы Генри ослеп то, все стало бы понятнее и проще.

Свет в камере Генри выключить тоже не догадались. Если Франц собирается и дальше держать Генри здесь, если не хочет, чтобы Генри умер от истощения – пора взять на себя ответственность и распорядиться о питании и распорядке дня узника.

Генри сидел в углу. Расслабленная и неуклюжая поза, говорила о том, что он спал на ходу, урывками. Полусогнутые колени, соскользнувшие межу ними скованные руки. Шея не держала голову, подбородок упал на грудь. Он дернулся, когда открылась дверь. Заморгал, рассматривая Франца. Вжался в стену и подтянул под себя ноги, когда Франц приблизился.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Франц присел и коснулся дрожащей рукой щеки Генри. – Генри, ты же знаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты говорил со мной, а не молчал. Если будешь молчать, будет только хуже.

\- Что ты хочешь услышать? – Генри с трудом разлепил пересохшие губы. Нужно его напоить.

\- Я виделся с Луизой Гудисон.

\- Что?

\- После того, как ты подменил таблетки моему отцу и сбежал, ты ведь поехал к Луизе, верно?

\- Д-да.

\- Она отвезла тебя к Лонарди. Он прятал тебя в трущобах. Ты был около него, среди его людей около десяти дней. До тех пор, пока он не передал тебя мне.

Генри замотал головой - движение напоминало больше нервный тик или судорогу, чем осмысленный жест.

\- Знаешь, что со мной было после того, как ты сбежал?

Генри замер.

\- Утром я нашел отца мертвым. Потом Касто запер меня. Он забывал меня кормить, совсем как я забываю кормить тебя, - Франц усмехнулся. – В день похорон толпа разорвала на моих глазах тело моего отца. Они собирались разорвать и меня, но им помешали. Потом Лонарди держал меня в трущобах заложником. Пока не передал Маркусу. Маркус заставил меня выкапывать трупы во дворе Дома Офицеров.

Глаза Генри наполнились слезами. Никакого сочувствия или понимания, лишь реакция истощенной бессонницей, голодом, побоями и страхом нервной системы. Франц взял его руки в свои. Неподвижные холодные пальцы, как у мертвеца. Генри прижался затылком к стене в бесполезной попытке отстраниться.

\- Помнишь, мертвую девочку, которую мы нашли в доме Санчес? Как её звали?

\- Я не знаю, - прошептал Генри.

Франц взял в кулак его мизинец и выгнул его к кисти. Хрустнули кости, Генри закричал. Франц положил руку ему на затылок и прижал его лицом к своей груди. То ли чтобы заглушить крик, то ли чтобы не видеть слёз.

\- Я так и не узнал, как её зовут. Не вычислил тех, кто охранял Санчес. Не вычислил всех, кто покупал детей. Я даже не знаю, что с Санчес сейчас.

Генри больше не кричал, лишь всхлипывал. Франц взял в кулак его безымянный палец, Генри не сопротивлялся.

\- Как ты думаешь, почему мой отец держал меня подальше от этой страны? Чтобы защитить меня? Или ему было стыдно?

Он сломал еще один палец, и Генри взвыл, попытался оттолкнуть Франца, вырваться. Франц схватил его за подбородок, вдавил пальцы в щеки и ударил затылком о стену, чтобы успокоился.

\- Когда ты трахал меня, о чем ты думал?

\- Франц…

Он сломал Генри еще один палец. Второй рукой зажал ему рот. Ладонь мгновенно намокла от слез.

\- Ты наслаждался моей покорностью, моей неподвижностью или хотел разорвать меня на части? – он убрал руку от лица Генри.

\- Ты больной мудак, - просипел он.

\- В трущобах ты спал с Лонарди?

\- Нет, Франц, - Генри снова замотал головой, будто у него нервный тик.

Сломать большой палец оказалось трудней чем остальные. Генри заскулил, зажмурился и несколько раз ударился затылком о стену.

\- Чтоб ты сдох, Франц.

\- Знаешь, что самое прекрасное, что я видел в этой стране? Может, вообще во всей своей жизни?

Генри смотрел на него с ужасом. Чтобы заставить его реагировать, отозваться, Франц взял в кулак второй его мизинец.

\- Нет, не знаю, - взгляд Генри метался от лица Франца к их сплетенным рукам и назад.

Франц медлил. Хотел, чтобы Генри гадал, надеялся, поверил, что от его ответа что-то зависит.

\- Что это было? Приём во дворце твоего отца? – Генри истерически засмеялся.

Франц сломал ему мизинец. Генри попытался ударить Франца головой в лицо, но был слишком слаб, чтобы действовать быстро.

\- Нет. Я видел, как один человек, не задумываясь, умер за другого.

Генри разревелся. От боли, страха, отчаяния.

\- Мой дед убил мою мать, а я спас ему жизнь.

Франц сломал Генри еще один палец.

Генри кричал, давился слезами и хватал ртом воздух.

\- Ты болен, - выплюнул он, когда наконец сумел восстановить дыхание.

Выгнув к кисти его указательный палец, Франц заставил Генри скулить и просить:

\- Пожалуйста, не надо...

В картинной галерее отца Франца две картины были особенными. Их купила мать Франца незадолго до своей смерти. Подделка и подлинник. Теперь Франц понял, что имел в виду отец, когда сказал, не важно, какая из картин оригинал. Власть стирает границу между правдой и ложью.


	9. Луиза

В трубке длинные гудки. Фло не отвечал. Луиза проверила часы. Проверила поясную сумку. Пробирки с кусочками кожи матери были целы. В последние сутки проверка их сохранности стала для Луизы успокаивающим ритуалом.

Фло сбежал или убит. Луиза ставила на бегство. Трусливый отсос себе на уме.

\- Военные убили Нандо! Взорвали! Повесили на стене банка его труп! Вездеходами давили раненных солдат Армии Освобождения!

\- Нет! Взорвали выходы из туннеля и похоронили всех заживо!

Ушлепки галдели и прыгали по номеру. Копали пустые банки от колы, размахивали оружием. Новость о смерти Нандо распространилась быстро, но никто точно не знал, что именно случилось около Национального банка.

Луиза открыла рот, вместо того, чтобы заткнуть идиотов, двинула нижней челюстью влево и вправо. Коронный жест Альбы. Он делал так, когда злился или собирался напасть. Самоуверенный дебил забыл проверить охранника на АЭС, и тот пальнул ему в спину. Будь Альба жив, от него было бы больше толку, чем от Фло.

Дверь в номер хлопнула.

\- Фло сбежал, - не вставая с дивана Луиза повернула голову к Сесару.

Приехав в город, он выбрил правый висок. Дань какой-то ушлепочной моде трущоб. Сесар посмотрел на часы. Фло должен был выйти на связь десять минут назад. Все это время Луиза набирала его снова и снова.

\- Лонарди сообщила?

\- Да.

\- Что он сказал?

\- Что после взрыва в городе полно военных. Мы должны свалить из отеля и забиться в щель, пока он не перезвонит.

Сесар кивнул и присел на корточки около своих игрушек. Самопальные бомбы. Однажды они помогли Луизе выбраться из тюрьмы, но теперь они будут тормозить их отход.

\- Сесар, на хрена это? - она поднялась на ноги. – Отель все равно устоит, а возни на час или два.

\- Развалить не получится, зато военные посуетятся.

Луиза хлопнула себя по бедру, зная, что спорить бесполезно.

\- Говорят, Нандо не умер сразу… - коротышка Тито, все что он умел это сплетничать и шлюх приводить.

\- Говорят, его кишки намотали на столбы… - прошепелявил малолетний отсос из трущоб Арни.

\- Со всех, кто были с ним, содрали кожу живьем, - прокудахтал толстозадый Хосе. – Мне рассказал Эмиль внизу, он слышал это от людей Рохаса. Одна из его групп прижала и допросила военный патруль на улице Самосы.

\- Заткнитесь! - рявкнула Луиза, но никто её не услышал. Только Сабрина, сука-журналистка в климаксе обхватила себя руками и стала раскачиваться назад-вперед.

\- А что люди Рохаса сделали с военными?

\- Эта встреча подстава с самого начала…

\- Маркус даже не приезжал, послал шестерок!

Луиза выпустила очередь из автомата в потолок, и в номере стало тихо. На голову и обнаженные руки посыпалась штукатурка. Луизе хотелось стрелять ещё и уложить тупиц, что таращились на неё, будто её здесь не должно быть.

Бесполезные недоноски. После трусливого побега Фло она тоже стала бесполезной.

\- Помогите Сесару заминировать отель, - приказала она.

\- Мы разнесем здесь все! – пропел Арни.

\- Сравняем это место с землей.

Пукалки Сесара не повредят даже несущих конструкций, подумала Луиза. Интересно, какую взрывчатку использовали в туннеле? Если был взрыв. Наверняка Луиза ничего не знала. Единственное, что она знала точно – Фло сбежал и лишил ее прикрытия, защиты, рычага давления, всего чего она с таким трудом добилась.

\- Закрепи в шахте лифта, - все так же сидя на корточках Сесар раздавал взрывчатку и указания. - На служебной лестнице, скажем, на уровне тринадцатого этажа. Это на пятый этаж, положи в один из номеров. В ресторан. В подсобку на третьем…

Взрывчатка размером с пачку конфет, завернутая в грязный целофан. На паре пакетов висели детские электронные часы с таймером. Над цифрами Барби, Дора и динозавры.

\- Луиза, - Сабрина дернула её за футболку. Похоже, она давно пыталась до неё достучаться, а Луиза просто не слушала, наблюдая, как высыпают из номера недоноски из трущоб. Теперь она никто, как они.

\- Что?

\- Надо уходить, - заблеяла Сабрина. – Нужно поскорей уходить. Убив Нандо, военные начнут охоту на Освободительную Армию. Будут вытаскивать людей из домов, допрашивать, растреливать на улице….

\- Заткнись, - Луиза стряхнула с себя её руку и снова проверила пробирки.

Взгляд на часы. Три ночи. Темное, как подвал, небо подсвечивали огни самолетов и вертолётов. Луиза насчитала штук десять пузырей с лопастями. Ни один из них пока не приближался к отелю. Видимо, другие участки города больше нуждались в присмотре. Или военные ещё не знали о бегстве Фло? Что они сделают, когда узнают?

\- Ну как, Арни? Порядок? – Сесар орал в коридоре, командуя своей детской шуточной диверсией.

Бессымысленная трата времени, Луиза оглядела номер – здесь не было ничего, что следовало захватить с собой. Кроме оружия. Заправившись кокаином, она взвалила на плечо сумку с двумя автоматами и десятком магазинов.

\- Пошли, - Сесар помахал рукой от двери лестницы.

Желтые в электрическом свете ступени и стены, черные окна над ними. Выстрелом Сесар снес лампочку.

\- Твою мать, - пробормотала Луиза, он был прав - на узкой освещенной лестнице они становились удобными мишенями для снайперов на соседних крышах.

Пока они спускались вниз, под ногами что-то хрустело и щелкало. На этажах хлопали двери, раздавались крики. Дегенераты из трущоб разносили взрывчатку по всему зданию. Сесар с блестящими глазами уложил последний заряд на кофейный автомат в холле и улыбнулся. Радостно, будто выиграл лотерею.

Сабрина, мелкая шлюха от журналистики, едва доставала Луизе до подбородка. Выходя через черный ход, пряталась за её спиной, то и дело касаясь потными пальцами её локтей. Мерзкие легкие, почти невесомые прикосновение, как жуки и гусеницы, что заползали под одежду в джунглях. Еще немного, и Луизу начнет трясти от этих прикосновений.

\- Нужно взять машину, - Сесар кивнул на легковушки перед отелем. Дневная толпа рассосалась. На проезжей части остались пожарная машина и фургон телестудии. На его копоте лежали отрубленны головы. Луиза слышала, что все три рта раньше поддакивали президенту Варгасу в Национальном Конгрессе.

\- Никакой машины, Лонарди сказал, движение перекрыто. На каждом перекрестке пост военных.

Они перешли улицу. Ногой Сесар распахнул дверь в кафе. Краем глаза Луиза увидела, как из отеля выходят Арни и Тито, шатаясь как пьяные, они хлопали друг друга по плечам. Луиза пристрелит их, если они вздумают увязаться за ней. Последние три дня номер отеля и так превратился в проходной двор. Она научилась спать, когда рядом играют в карты, курят конплю и трахают шлюх. Арни и Тито свернули к проспекту Боливара и скрылись из виду.

Через узкий, как вагон трамвая, зал Луиза, Сесар и Сабрина прошли на кухню. Мимо огромных духовок пришлось протискиваться боком. Задняя дверь вела в узкий проулок, заваленный мусорными мешками. Стоило наступить на один, он треснул, и наружу полезли картофельные очистки, рыбные и куринные кости, запахло объедками и дешевым пивом.

\- Твою мать, - сквозь зубы прошипела Луиза.

За переулком они попали во двор жилого дома. Пара припаркованных машин, пара клумб. В подъезде три наркомана курили крэк. Осоловевшие лица, беспощные тела. Сесар схватил одного за грудки и, вывернув ему карманы, отобрал пакетики с порошком.

\- Они разводят кокаин содой и физраствором, спизженным в ближайшей аптеке, - со знанием дела пояснил Сесар.

Перекинул один из пакетиков Луизе. Она спрятала его в поясную сумку. Коснулась пробирки, с облегчением вздохнула. Стекло было необычно теплым наощупь.

Новый двор, вокруг дома такие высокие, что казалось, наклонялись, как Вавилонская башня.

Треск выстрелов вдали заставил Луизу, Сесара и Сабрину замереть.

\- Проспект Боливара? - предположил Сесар.

Луиза пожала плечами. Теперь выстрелы раздавались не только на севере, но на западе и востоке. Над двором прошмыгнул самолет. Вдали хлопнул то ли минометный снаряд, то ли бомба.

\- Лучше пересидеть грозу, - изрек Сесар.

\- У меня квартира здесь неподалеку, - пропищала Сабрина.

\- Где?

\- На Гальегоса.

Луиза слышала, что это туристических район, в котором обожают снимать жилье иностранцы, но никогда там не была.

По пути они наткнулись на малолеток грабящих магазин электротоваров. У всех болтались банданы на шеях. Такие носили в трущобах, чтобы защититься от вони прорванных канализаций и свалок. Луиза ездила туда перед захватам АЭС, чтобы передать Генри под защиту Лонарди. Всего два часа в трущобах, но местные успели обозвать ее шлюхой Лонарди. Может, не стоило оставлять там Генри? Чушь, он даже пистолет держать не умел, на АЭС от него были бы одни проблемы.

Квартал иностранцев в темноте пестрел разноцветными домами. В подъезде на стенах такая же яркая краска как на фасадах.

Сабрина не сразу нашла ключи в сумке. Кожаный мешок от Луи Витон. Луиза невольно усмехнулась, времена, когда она хотела иметь такой же, давно миновали. 

На стенах в квартире висели фотографии.

\- Не включай свет, - приказал Сесар.

На фото Сабрина держалась за локоть Миа. За их спинами горели деревья, бронемашины, под ногами лежал грязный песок. Миа Луиза помнила по лагерю, навязчивая стерва, которая везде совала свой нос и висла на шее то у Годо, то у Лонарди. Судя по фото, она любила таскаться по горячим точкам.

\- Хочешь выпить? – не обращая внимание на Сесара, устроившегося в углу между окнами, Сабрина обратилась к Луизе.

\- Да.

\- Вермут, виски или ром?

\- Все равно.

Прежде чем сесть на диван, она снова проверила поясную сумку. Молча они с Сабриной выпили по стакану. Чтобы почувствовать вкус спиртного Луизе пришлось подержать жидкость во рту – кокаин отбивал аппетит и заглушал вкусовые рецепторы.

Сесар забил косяк, одной рукой курил, второй гонял змею на телефоне. Луизе хватило одной затяжки, чтобы понять насколько она устала. Облокотившись на спинку дивана, она мечтала закрыть глаза и сползти в сон. Но как назло Сабрина от травы начала смеяться. Тонкий, неприятный, всхлипывающий смех.

\- Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать. Я должна тебе рассказать. Предупредить. Ты знаешь, чем занималась Миа?

Луиза покачала головой, ей было наплевать.

\- Она расследовала торговлю кокаином и людьми. Узнала, что фонд Франца Варгаса отмывает деньги и слила эту информацию прессе. Но этого ей было мало, - Сабрина уронила пепел на пол и не обратила на это внимания. - Для нее все было игрой, если она что-то вбивала себе в голову, она вела себя как ребенок. Никого не замечала и не слушала кроме себя. Считала себя самой умной. Ей было мало фонда, она хотела отследить все звенья цепи. Все этапы. Она не просто слила информацию про фонд, но забралась в постель к Лонарди, который руководил фондом. А когда он пустился в бега, уговорила его взять её с собой под предлогом, что мечтает взять интервью у Нандо.

\- Чтож, теперь она мертва, - Луиза отсалютовала Сабрине стаканом. Одним жестом почтила память Миа, Годо и других погибших партизан.

\- Это Лонарди убил её, - Сабрина поджала нижнюю губу, расслабила и снова поджала. – Она хотела его использовать, он сделал так, чтобы она не вернулась из джунглей. Оставил её в лагере. 

\- Чушь, - покачала головой Луиза. Тяжесть усталости расползлась по телу. – Миа осталась не из-за Лонарди, а потому что ей понравился член Годо.

\- Годо? Миа спала с мужчинами только, чтобы вытянуть из них информацию, - взяв Луизу за руку, Сабрина снова задергала нижней губой.

Ни дать ни взять, обиженная брошенная женщина.

\- Почему ты не уехала, после смерти Миа?

\- Не знаю, - Сабрина крепче сжала пальцы Луизы. – Я чувствовала себя везде чужой. Нигде не чувствовала себя в безопасности.

Луиза понимающе улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. Вынимать руку из потных пальцев Сабрины было лень. Засыпая, Луиза вспомнила слова Лонарди про нежность. Единственное утешение и самый большой подарок? Забавно…

Она проснулась, когда Сесар коснулся её плеча. За окнами серели предрассветные сумерки. Сабрина похрапывала рядом, положив голову Луизе на плечо и приоткрыв рот.

\- Лонарди ждет внизу, - прошептал Сесар.

Сабрина заерзала. Как можно аккуратнее Луиза перекатила её на диван.

\- Мне надо идти.

\- Позвонишь? – сонно протянула Сабрина.

Луиза кивнула. Стоило отойти к двери, и хрупкая стареющая Сабрина на своем огромном диване превратилась в затерявшуюся в море одинокую жертву кораблекрушения.

Следом за Сесаром Луиза скатилась по лестнице. На выходе налетела на сумку с оружием, которую он тащил. Голова гудела и кружилась.

На улице Сесар вместе с сумкой втиснулся на заднее сидение черной машины. Луиза взялась за ручку двери и замерла. В доме напротив женщина в халате распахнула окно на втором этаже. На крыше голуби чистили перья. В небе клубились размытые ветрами и минутами следы самолетов.

Альбер перегнулся через пассажирское сиденье и сам открыл перед Луизой дверь. Жесткий ежик седых волос. Круги под глазами.

\- Что слышно о Фло? – спросила Луиза.

\- Никто его не видел, - голос тихий и успокаивающий. Утешающий?

Покинув район иностранцев, они влипли в контрольный пункт. Ноль шансов, что Лонарди не знал о заставе, Луиза вжалась в спинку сиденья и вцепилась в поясную сумку.

\- Все хорошо, расслабься, - Лонарди послал ей успокаивающий взгляд.

Впереди стояли три машины. Поравнявшись с шлагбаумом, водители показывали документы. Семеро военных и двадцать добровольцев из народной милиции важно разгуливали вокруг. Сесар подался вперед, положил руки на подлокотники, зацепив волосы Луизы. Но ей было плевать. У нее и у Сесара не было и быть не могло документов. После ситуации с АЭС военные, наверняка, объявили их в розыск.

\- Добрый день, сержант, - Лонарди передал права человеку в форме. Со своего места Луиза видела только его пузо, рацию на поясе и царапины на бляхе ремня.

\- А пассажиры? – пробасил сержант в нос.

\- Мои родственники, - улыбнулся Лонарди.

\- Фух, - выдохнул Сесар, когда контроль остался позади.

\- Ты знал о проверке? – Луиза оглядела улицу.

За поворотом на Ганди нарисовался еще один пост. Военные возобновили дорожное движение, но через каждые сто метров поставили свои заставы?

\- Не о чем волноваться.

\- Почему? Что происходит?

Из булочной вышел мужчина в панаме.

\- Военные не планируют репрессий и облав. Они пытаются стабилизировать обстановку.

\- Ага, после того как вчера взорвали Нандо, - хмыкнул Сесар.

Лонарди кивнул.

\- Чтобы разрядить напряжение, к вечеру они объявят амнистию политзаключенных.

Кто это сказал, хотела спросить Луиза, но прикусила язык. Она уже выучила, Альбер не делится своими источниками информации и планами. Ей ничего не остается, как довериться ему. Как сделал это Сесар, развалившийся на заднем сиденье машины. Как доверяла она раньше. Когда Альбер был рядом. В лагере Нандо, по пути в город. Только, пожалуйста, пусть он не везет её в трущобы. Иначе еще к вечеру Луиза начнет остреливать местную шваль. Местных Арни и Тито.

Только не трущобы, повторяла Луиза про себя, глядя на сменяющие друг друга улицы за окном. Каждая проверка документов заставляла её задерживать дыхание и выматывала. Солнце медленно ползло вверх, застряло между вторыми и третьими этажами и отсреливалось косыми лучами между домов. В темных очках одного из добровольцев народной милиции Луиза рассмотрела свое бледное отражение. После семи проверок трущобы уже не казались жутким решением.

Лонарди остановился на улице садов и двухэтажных старых вилл. Почти предместье, никаких тротуаров, заборы, ворота, кованные решетки, бесполезные в случае обстрела. Решетка, которую толкнул Лонарди – железные спицы с палец толщиной заканчивались тремя лепестками на высоте двух метров – скрипела и цеплялась за потрескавшийся асфальт. Хозяевам следовало выровнять подъездную дорожку перед домом. Не помешало бы срубить мертвые деревья вдоль нее и отчистить сад от сорняков.

\- Чей это дом? – Луиза вышла из машины.

\- Мой, - Альбер пересек веранду и распахнул дверь, впуская внутрь свет и пыль.

Мебель накрывали чехлы, в их складках скопилась пыль. Низкий потолок намекал на древность постройки. Тяжелые шторы напоминали о моде пятидесятилетней давности.

\- Твой дом? – глупо повторила Луиза. Похоже, после путешествия по оцепленному солдатами городу на неё навалилось отупение.

\- Я здесь родился и вырос, но не приходил сюда после смерти отца шесть лет назад, - Альбер поцеловал Луизу в висок.

Сесар прошел вдоль стены и скрылся в коридоре, включил и выключил воду в кухне или ванной, звякнул посудой, что-то передвинул.

\- Нельзя было оставлять на АЭС Фло, - Луиза закусила губу, эта мысль мучила её со вчерашнего вечера. – Надо было оставить Сесара. Зря я тебя послушалась.

\- Не зря, - Альбер обнял её за талию.

\- Сесар бы не сбежал… Не сдал бы им электростанцию. Ему можно доверять.

\- Именно поэтому, я хотел, чтобы он был с тобой.

\- Но мы лишились АЭС! Военные убили Нандо, а нам больше нечем их поставить на место. Если бы Сесар остался на АЭС, мы могли бы торговаться, у нас было бы преимущество, мы могли бы диктовать условия. Держали бы ситуацию под контролем, - Луиза вскинула руки, будто надеялась вытянуть из воздуха правильное решение. Но в итоге она всего лишь уперлась ладонями в грудь Альбера.

Он улыбнулся, накрыл её руки своими и сжал пальцы.

\- Луиза, это был только первый раунд. Как в начале любой игры мы разменяли пешки. Ты волнуешься, что мы потеряли АЭС, но если рассмотреть события в перспективе, Сесара нельзя было запирать там, у него было гораздо более важное задание. Охранять тебя.

\- Первый раунд? Но Нандо мертв, а мы…

Альбер наклонился ближе. Луиза почувствовала его горячее дыхание, сначала на лице, потом он мазнул губами по ее изувеченному уху. Странным образом это её всегда успокаивало. Или её успокаивала его близость? Его прикосновения, всегда нежные и неспешные? Он невесомо коснулся её уха, шеи, погладил кончиком пальцев поясницу. Эта медлительность всегда завораживала Луизу. Возбуждала, утешала, поглощала мысли и внимание и требовала концентрации так настойчиво, что через пару вдохов Луизе казалось, что кроме этого мига внимания, возбуждения и внутреннего напряжения ей больше ничего в жизни не нужно. Ничего другого не хочется и никогда не хотелось кроме как прислушиваться к его дыханию, исследовать неровности его кожи, запомнить навсегда, впитать в себя запах его пота. Смотреть на него снизу вверх? Или этого мало? Обняв Альбера за шею, Луиза обхватила ногами его бедра и победно улыбнулась – разница в росте сгладилась, их лица оказались на одном уровне. Ему не нужно наклоняться, ей - смотреть на него снизу верх. Даже свет теперь падал иначе. Его глаза вблизи казались больше. Каждая черточка его лица стала ускользающе, неуловимо подвижной. Луиза провела рукой по белым волосам Альбера и с удовлетворением отметила, как медленно удлиняются морщинки вокруг его глаз. Улыбка еще не проступила на его губах, а Луиза уже могла лизнуть ее, попробовать на вкус и забрать себе. А вместе с ней забрать что-то еще. Луиза теснее сжала ногами талию Альбера. Опустив руки на её задницу, он погладил разведенные в сторону бедра. Забрать себе, Луиза представила его внутри себя, пальцы, член. Закрыла глаза и положила голову ему на плечо, позволяя целовать себя. Целовать, гладить и перебирать пальцами по внутренней стороне её бедер.

Пусть Альбер сделает все сам. Занесёт ее в комнату, уложит на спину, на живот, прислонит к стене, посадит на колени или подомнет под себя. Луиза не собиралась отвелекаться, думать и не хотела ничего замечать. Ей достаточно догадок и предчувствий. Не открывая глаз, она улыбалась, когда Альбер сделал шаг. Кажется, он развернулся. Кажется, тени вокруг стали гуще. Кажется, по спине скользнул холод. Кажется, они поднимались по лестнице. Кажется, спускались. Наконец Луизу крутануло в воздухе. Под спиной оказался матрас. Она тесней сжала руки вокруг шеи Альбера. Потираясь щекой о его щеку, чувствала как он снимает с неё джинсы. Раскинув ноги, как лягушка, приняла его в себя. Если втянуть живот, ноги сведет судорогой. Если задержать дыхание, можно почувствовать, как его пальцы вминаются в кожу. Если раскрыть ладони, они пропитаются его потом. Если открыть глаза и посмотреть ему в лицо, можно понять все и тут же забыть, что понимаешь. 

***

Она проснулась в комнате с темными обоями. За окном день исходил последними красками. Альбер спал рядом, прижавшись лбом к плечу Луизы. Надо же, они лежали на чистой простыни. Скомканной и наскоро брошенной на матрас. Эти маневры Луиза упустила, в своем желании закрыть глаза и довериться. Она провела рукой по простыни, еще одна, перекрученная жгутом, накрывала ее бедра и путалась между ног Альбера. Несколько мгновений Луиза рассматривала его задницу и спину. Белые в полумраке комнаты шрамы. На плече и бедре от пулевых ранений, выше поясницы через правый бок тянулся широкий шрам от мачете. Такой же был на груди. Когда Луиза спросила о нём, Альбер сказал, что это память о первом визите в партизанский лагерь. Лет десять назад он был достаточно глуп, чтобы пытаться что-то кому-то доказать боем один на один на мачете. Что случилось с тем, с кем ты дрался, спросила она тогда. Я отрезал ему голову, ответил Альбер.

Он спал с открытым ртом, будто у него был заложен нос, пальцы подрагивали. Стараясь его не разбудить, Луиза села. То, что она сначала приняла за окно оказалось дверью на балкон. Пыли в комнате было меньше, чем в холле. Половицы не скрипели, а значит дом был не таким старым и обветшалым, каким показался Луизе сначала. За приоткрытой дверью массивного шкафа белели постельное белье и полотенца. От них шел густой запах сухих цветов. Один букетик рассыпался на полу, видимо, выпал, когда Альбер доставал простыни. При ближайшем рассмотрении балкон оказался вовсе не балконом, а выходом во внутрений двор. Вниз вела винтовая железная лестница. Натянув майку, джинсы и кроссовки, Луиза спустилась в каменный колодец пять на пять метров. Из земли к коленям тянулась сухая трава, каменная ванна давно сдохшего фонтана покрылась мхом. Доски на единственной скамейке прогнили. Воздух здесь был влажный и будто слоился: спускаясь по лестнице, Луиза вдохнула сначала сухую траву, потом ощутила запах плесени и покрытых мхом камней. Сев на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, она открыла свою поясную сумку. Пробирки с кожей Амалии были на месте. Под ними Луиза нашла пакетик конопли, забила косяк и закурила. Ей хотелось, чтобы сонное и беззаботное состояния продлилось как можно дольше. Ни о чем не думать, не волноваться и наблюдать за муравьем ползущим по кроссовку. А можно, еще закрыть глаза и вспомнить прикосновения Альбера.

Он спустился бесшумно и сел на ступень выше. Луиза почувствовала лишь содрагание воздуха и легкое прискосновение к спине. Отклонившись назад и облокотившись спиной о его колени, она передала Альберу косяк. В отличие от Луизы он не стал одеваться. Огонек сигареты окрасил его смуглую кожу желтым, а белый дым запутался в его волосах. Луиза вспомнила дурацкие стихи, что читал Альбер ей в джунглях. Неруда. От тяжелых чужих слов она чувствовала себя, как с камнем на шее. Будто над ней читали заклинание, которое она не понимала, но которому вынуждена была подчиниться. Молчание Луизе больше нравилось.

Она обняла пальцами щиколотку Альбера и осмотрела сад. На северной стене виднелись следы от пуль. Кто-то напился и решил пострелять в саду? Альбер сказал, что этот дом принадлежал его родителям. Интересно, стрелял его отец или мать? А может, он сам? Может, стрелявший не был пьян? Дырки от пуль зияли одна над другой. Луиза встала. Первая дырка оказалась напротив её подбородка.

\- Твоя работа? – Луиза обернулась к Альберу.

\- Моего отца, - он тоже поднялся. Не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии, Луиза потерлась щекой о его плечо. – Таким образом он раз в год проверял, насколько я вырос.

\- Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, - трава дивным образом замедляла, успокаивала и разбавляла мышление. Луиза коснулась дырки напротив своего подбородка и посмотрела на Альбера.

\- Мне было девять, - он обнял её сзади. Запрокинув голову, Луиза рассматривала его ресницы, щетину и волоски в носу. 

\- Что случилось?

\- Мне было девять, мне приснился кошмар. Услышав голоса в холле, я спустился вниз. Мой отец выпивал с генералом Маркусом. Была два часа ночи. Оба захотели узнать, почему я не сплю. Оба посмеялись над моими страхами. Мой отец решил похвастаться своими методами воспитания. Отвел меня в сад, поставил к стене, потребовал описать свой кошмар, спросил, какой вес и рост был у монстров из моего сна. Сколько их было. Какие повадки. Какое оружие. При этом он расхаживал взад вперед и махал пистолетом перед моим лицом. Сказал, что в жизни мужчине необходимо научиться только двум вещам: отличать мнимую угрозу от настоящей и сохранять безмятежность перед лицом смерти. После того, как он научит меня этому, он сможет умереть спокойно, с уверенностью, что я его не опозорю и не предам. Потом он отошел и прицелился в меня. Целился и требовал, чтобы я не закрывал глаза. Прелюдия длилась так долго, что я обоссался. Позже это стало нашим показательным фокусом. На каждый мой день рожденья, он собирал гостей в саду и хвастался моим мужеством. Ведь я не закрывал глаза, когда он в меня стрелял.

\- А твоя мать?

\- Покончила с собой, через год после моего рождения. Послеродовая депрессия.

\- Это продолжалось пять лет? - она снова коснулась следа от пули в стене.

\- Пока мне не исполнилось четырнадцать, и я не поступил в военную академию. 

Луиза вздохнула, потерлась лицом о его грудь. Редкие жесткие волоски щекотали щеку. Внутри разливалась волна нежности.

Когда их взгляды встретились, Альбер покачал головой.

\- Что? – с тревогой спросила Луиза.

\- Никогда не доверяй мне.

Луиза вздохнула с облегчением - он это уже говорил. Просил не доверять ему, не рассчитывать на его верность, не ждать многого. Но ей и не нужно от него ничего, кроме как научиться понимать его.

Альбер коснулся её щеки, и Луиза поняла, что улыбается.

\- Ты ошибаешься, - сказал он, – ошибаешься, если думаешь, что страх делает нас похожими. Ошибаешься, если веришь, что понимание и доверие принесут тебе утешение. Утешения не существует, Лу. Искать его, значит обманывать себя и совершать ошибку, люди постоянно ищут утешение в доверии и доверяют тем, кто этого не достоин. Я не достоин твоего доверия.

\- Как скажешь, - Луиза положила руку ему на шею и потянулась к его губам. Его поцелуи значили для неё больше, чем его слова.

В дом из сада вели две застеклённые и занавешенные гардинами двери. За одной из них плясал свет. Сесар включил телевизор?

\- Надеюсь, он заказал что-то поесть, - Альбер кивнул на дверь. – Иди, мне нужно одеться.

Поцеловав Луизу в висок, он отправился наверх по винтовой лестнице, а Луиза открыла дверь в холл.

Сесар снял чехлы с мебели. Массивные диваны с изогнутыми ножками, подлокотниками и спинками окружили телевизор. Большой плазменный экран. Его сине-белые отблески плавали в тарелках и мискам. Сыр, фрукты, орехи, холодное мясо, копченная рыба и соусы.

\- Ого, - Луиза запихнула в рот кусок сыра.

\- Господин Корраль принес еду, - Сесар неопределенно взмахнул рукой. – Здесь то, что не поместилось в холодильник.

Луиза заглянула в коридор, ведущий на кухню. Коротконогий бородатый мужчина возился со шкафами и ящиками.

\- Луиза, - заметив её, бородатый коротышка бросился навстречу. – Я так счастлив познакомится с тобой. Я видел твое выступление. Знаю, как много ты сделала для революции.

Он тряс её руку, кивал и улыбался. Его раболепие действовало Луизе на нервы.

\- Я Фернандо Корраль. Хозяин сети ресторанов национальной кухни. Знаешь, большой ресторан на улице Эрнесто Сабато? Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, в любое время в моих ресторанах тебя накормят бесплатно. Друзья Альбера мои друзья, - Луиза выдернула руку, Корраль затараторил быстрее. – Я многим обязан ему. Очень рад познакомиться с тобой.

Не добившись от Луизы ответа, Корраль огляделся и всплеснул руками.

\- Этот дом прекрасен. Знаешь, десять лет назад в саду здесь держали павлина. Дом по-прежнему прекрасен. Нужна лишь небольшая уборка и реставрация. Засадить сад, сменить мебель на кухне. Мои люди управятся со всем за пару дней.

Сесар на диване хмыкнул. Луиза тоже не любила болтунов и мечтала, чтобы Корраль заткнулся.

\- Стоп, - она подняла обе руки. – Поговоришь об этом с Альбером.

\- Но я думал, что ты…

Что? До бородатого коротышки доползли слухи, что она шлюха Альбера? А если так, то должна озаботиться уютом в его доме? В этом старом пыльном саркофаге?

\- Нет, с этой хренью к Альберу, - покачала головой Луиза.

На улице раздался звук бьющегося стекла. Через окно Луиза увидела, что на подъездной дорожке теперь стоял не только джип Альбера, но и фургон Ливи и три легковушки. Между машинами выпивали, курили, обменивались рукопожатиями и объятиями человек двадцать. Луиза узнала Эмиля, пару полицейких дружков Ливи, дебилов Тито и Арни. Ушлепки из трущоб притащили с собой шлюх. Похоже, этот дом быстро превратится в трущобы. Как номер в отеле раньше.

Луиза упала на диван рядом с Сесаром, скрестила руки на груди и уставилась в телевизор. По экрану поплыла заставка новостей. Даже при приглушенном звуке в комнату рвалась ритмичная агрессивная музыка.

\- Корраль, что же ты не позвонил?

Луиза не обернулась на голос Альбера. Скривилась, представляя, как он пожимает руку и улыбается бородатому жополизу. Сесар протянул Луизе бутылку пива, и она бездумно схватилась за нее. За спиной Корраль нахваливал дом и бубунил про реставрацию, косметический ремонт, охуительный новый кафель для пола и свою готовность совершенно бесплатно взять на себе все хлопоты.

Заставка новостей растаяла, и на экране появился Франц.

\- Сделай громче, - Луиза подалась вперед.

Альбер присел на спинку дивана рядом с ней. Едва заметно коснулся коленом её плеча. Легкое, почти невесомое касание. Как температуру измерил. У Луизы потеплело на душе. Каждый раз как в первый, его тактичное, нежное, ненавязчивое внимание придавало ей сил, успокаивало и расслабляло. Что он нес о доверии и утешении? Их не существует? Но разве не утешение, доверие, поддержку, чувствует Луиза прикасаясь к нему?

Франц на экране смотрел мимо камеры и комкал в руках лист бумаги.

\- В результате взрыва в туннеле около Национального Банка погиб лидер Освободительной Армии Нандо. Генерал Маркус тяжело ранен. Убиты его сопровождающие. Адъютант… полковник… - Франц перечислил имена. – Генерал Маркус поручил мне создание комиссии для расследования произошедшего. Пока нам известно, что террористы использовали взрывчатку С-4. Около двух килограмм. Есть так же основания полагать, что преступники входили в подготовительные комитеты. Как только военные и Освободительная Армия согласовали место встречи, тоннель и территория вокруг Национального банка были перекрыты.

«Твой дружок привез в город С-4, и я хочу знать, где спрятана эта дрянь», - сказал Касто и склонился к Луизе с ножом для резки картона.

\- Несмотря на потери генерал Маркус подчеркнул, что военные стремятся проводить политику без применения оружия. Наша цель заключить соглашение с Освободительной Армией. Генерал Маркус принял решение объявить Амнистию политических заключённых. Под амнистию попадают так же все арестованные, которые на сегодняшний день дожидаются суда.

\- Маркус хорошо выдрессировал внука, верно? - прошептал Альбер так, что слышала только Луиза.

\- Так же генерал Маркус обьявляет всеобщие выборы в Национальный Конгресс через двадцать дней.

\- Еще одни фальшивые выборы? – прокомментировал Альбер.

\- Чтобы ни у кого не возникло подозрений в честности выборов и их результатов, организацией и проведением выборов займутся университеты. Для контроля будут приглашены так же независимые международные наблюдатели. Армия во главе с генералом Маркусом возьмет на себя только обеспечение порядка в городе.

Кадр сменился, и вместо Франца на экране появилась ведущая в белой водолазке.

\- На улице Сандино собралось более трехсот человек, - отчеканила теле-женщина в белом. – Перекрыто движение. Армия и народная милиция следят за порядком. Час назад произошло столкновение на углу Сандино и Гонсалеса. Двое человек получили ранения.

Спину Луизы обдало ветром – Альбер открыл дверь на улицу. В комнату повалили люди из сада. Приветствия, похлопывания по плечам.

\- Ты слышал про амнистию?

\- Да, из полицейских участков задеражанных выпустили еще утром.

\- Ты не представляешь, что мне пришлось пережить, - шлюха с вырезом на блузке до пупка, шмыгала носом перед Альбером и промокала уголки глаз.

\- Рад, что ты цела, Келли, - Альбер приобнял шлюху за плечи.

\- Они держали меня в грязной камере две недели, - всхлипнула она. – Мой брат…

Задержанные за проституцию тоже попали под амнистию, сообразила Луиза. Только какого хера шлюха-Келли ищет теперь около Альбера? Иногда Луизу раздражала его доброта ко всяким отбросам.

Альбер поручил шлюху бородатому владельцу ресторанов, и та тут же повисла на нем.

В дверь протиснулись братья Хименос. Луиза помнила их по лагерю в джунглях. Крутились вокруг Нандо. Трахали одну бабу на двоих. Каждую неделю устраивали грабительские набеги на маленькие города. Громили почтовые отделения, банки, кассы вокзалов и аэропортов.

\- Ублюдок Рохас собирает людей. Ублюдок Рохас только и ждал смерти Нандо. Ублюдок Рохас хочет занять место Нандо, - забасил Нестор, старший из Хименос. Младший Олаф лишь щелкал языком и качал головой. То ли подтверждал слова брата, то ли удивлялся им. – Ночью Рохас напал на моих людей, забрал машины и оружие.

\- Как ты, девочка? – Ливи, старый коп, дотронулся до плеча Луизы.

\- Порядок.

\- Я слышал, вы заминировали отель?

\- Идея Сесара, - Луиза посмотрела на Сесара, а когда он победно ухмыльнулся, повторила его улыбку.

Альбер хотел, чтобы Сесар охранял её. С ним Луизе, и правда, было спокойнее. Не болтает, не колотит понты, любит действие.

За Ливи хвостом ходили полицейские из его участка: три типа с опухшими от пьянки рожами.

\- Ливи, - позвал Альбер. – Нужно купить машины. Привезти людей из ближайших деревень. Дашь им по пятьдесят долларов, пусть поддержат братьев Хименос, - наставляя Ливи, Альбер передал ему пачку банкнот.

У Нестора Хименоса зазвонил в кармане телефон. Ливи свалил и забрал своих шестерок. К Альберу присосался Эмиль. Махал руками и шептал что-то на ухо.

\- Будешь? – Сесар протянул Луизе косяк.

На экране телевизора журналист брал интервью у человека в потертом вельветовом пиджаке. Тот нес что-то об экономическом тоталиризме и репрессиях, которые не должны повториться. О демократии. Первый шаг к которой лежит через создание партий. Чем больше партий, тем больше демократии. Не допустим, чтобы оппозицию уничтожали как при президенте Варгасе.

Луиза приняла у Сесара косяк и затянулась. Как только дым развеялся, перед ней всплыла шлюха-Келли.

\- Тебе очень повезло, - она хватала Луизу за руку и облизывала губы, водила языком по деснам, будто минуту назад втерла в них кокаин. – Альбер позаботится о тебе. Он заботится о всех, кто ему предан. Альбер самый щедрый мужчина в мире. Альбер…

\- Отвали, - Луиза снова затянулась. Чем больше она старалась удержать внутри конопляный дым, тем сильнее щекотало в носу. Наконец она выпустила дым и прыснула смехом.

Шлюха-Келли ответила улыбкой. Рядом появился Альбер, оттеснив Келли, сел около Луизы.

\- Можно? – он протянул руку за косяком.

Улыбаясь, она передала ему сигарету. Затягиваясь, он прикрыл глаза.

\- Келли, помнишь профессора Камарго? – Альбер повернулся к шлюхе.

\- Еще бы, он приезжал ко мне каждые выходные и всегда ему подавай нового малолетку, - её ногти были покрыты синим лаком, волосы взбиты как пена.

\- Навести его, куколка, - кивнул Альбер. - Из-за этой галиматьи с выборами старый развратник Камарго совсем зазнается.

***

Луиза проснулась в десять. За окнами шел дождь. Две косоглазые женщины - майки и джинсы в облипку на жирных телах - собирали мусор на первом этаже. Сесар дрых на диване при включенном телевизоре. На правой щеке отпечатался рисунок обивки, к бритому виску прилипла крошка. Альбера Луиза нашла на кухне. Говоря по телефону, он залпом заглотил чашку кофе, потянувшись к кофеварке, ударился коленом о шкаф. Заметив Луизу, дернул уголком губ и налил ей кофе, не отнимая трубку от уха. Говорил он или слушал, Альбер смотрел в одну точку. После трех глотков его зацикленность и сосредоточенность вызвали у Луизы головную боль, и она отправилась в комнату, в поисках чем похмелиться.

Подвинув ноги Сесара – одна все ещё в кроссовке, вторая светила пяткой через протертый носок - присела на край дивана. Косоглазая уборщица – Корраль их что ли прислал? – прошлась розовой тряпкой по телевизору и встряхнула шторы. На экране шла прямая трансляция с улицы Сандино. За ночь люди не разошлись. Наоборот, их как будто стало больше. Появились плакаты, трибуна и микрофоны в руках выступающих как на концертах. Луиза взяла пульт и увеличила звук. Рохас расхаживал по сцене, часто дергал себя за мочку уха и говорил про повышение минимальной заработной платы и необходимость заморозить цены на товары первой необходимости. Иначе инфляцию не остановить. 

\- Трепло, - проснувшийся Сесар потянулся к сигаретам. Луиза подтолкнула к нему пепельницу и зажигалку.

\- Сесар, выезжаем через полчаса, - все еще сжимая в руке выключенный телефон, Альбер вошел в холл.

Сесар сорвался с места, раньше Луиза не замечала, чтобы он подчинялся приказам Альбера. Задумавшись, поняла, что ничего не имеет против.

Альбер присел на диван, Луиза положила руку ему на колено.

\- Что происходит?

\- Поедем на митинг, хочу поглядеть как Рохас и Хименос пробуют свои силы в предвыборной агитации, - Альбер поцеловал её в висок.

\- А военные?

\- Следят за толпой с вертолетов. Отлавливают вновьприбывших и проверяют нет ли при них оружия.

\- Они разрешили демонстрацию?

\- Правильней будет сказать, они не решаются её разогнать. Люди начали выходить на улицу после взрыва около Национального Банка и гибели Нандо.

Телефон Альбера зазвонил - скучный стандартный звонок напоминал школьный. В школе в Калифорнии, где однажды училась Луиза. Стоило подумать о прошлом, во рту появился горький привкус. Где она оставила пробирки с кожей матери? Наверху, в спальне. Почти физически Луиза ощутила необходимость проверить их сохранность и пристегнуть к талии поясную сумку, как талисман. Но если она собирается поехать на демонстрацию, на улицу Сандино, дома они будут в большей сохранности. А она собирается?

\- Корраль, - Альбер снова говорил по телефону, рассматривая щель между шторами. – Там, на Сандино, люди уже больше суток торчат. Было бы хорошо привезти им пожрать. Кофе с булочками?

Дождь капал на камеру, демонстранты в мокрой одежде и с мокрыми волосами походили на потерпевших кораблекрушение.

\- Я поеду с вами, - сказала Луиза.

Все лучше, чем оставаться в большом пыльном доме и смотреть на возню косоглазых толстух.

\- Конечно, - Альбер кивнул и снова сосредоточился на своем телефоне.

Альбер выглядел уставшим. Хотя насколько Луиза могла судить, он всегда так выглядел. Бессонница и скверный аппетит. Однажды он признался ей, что не может заснуть в кровати один. Кто грел его постель в трущобах? Об этом Луиза не хотела думать. Она вспомнила немолодую толстую женщину, с которой он изменил ей, когда они покинули лагерь в джунглях. Вспомнила его любимое отрицание – не доверяй мне, не жди от меня верности – и испытала прилив нежности. Видя перед мысленным взором запущенный внутренний двор со следами от пуль в стене, она погладила Альбера по седым волосам. Чем еще кроме отрицания может защитить себя маленький мальчик, в которого отец стреляет из пистолета? У нее хватит сил любить его и таким.

Он не выпускал телефон во время коротких сборов и в дороге. Дождь прекратился, облака пошли трещинами. Выехав на Гонсалеса, они уткнулись в хвост колоны грузовиков. В кузовах толкались, лыбились, перекрикивались люди. Молодые, возбужденные нетерпеливые лица напомнили Луизе о партизанских вылазках. Пушечное мясо? Она прошла трудный и долгий путь, чтобы не чувствовать себя пушечным мясом. Почему же сейчас, глядя на людей в машинах, она испытывает тревогу?

Перекрёстки вокруг улицы Сандино перекрыли. За шлагбаумами выстроились, ожидая своего часа, машины скорой помощи, пожарные и бронетранспортёры. Люди с повязками народной милиции проверяли дворы и подъезды. Служебные собаки искали взрывчатку, подвывали рации.

Разбитые стекла окон поймали первые лучи вылупившегося из тучи солнца. Альбер загнал машину на тротуар и заглушил мотор. От шлагбаума ему помахал рукой Тито. Он болтал с молодчиками из народной милиции и делился с ними сигаретами. Бледные лица, капли дождя на прикладах автоматов. Голоса, как кукареканье. Альбер приглашающе развел руки в стороны - позволяя себя обыскать, задавал вопросы. Перекрыт ли перекресток на Сабато? Сколько вертолётов ведут наблюдение с воздуха? Много ли людей записались в народную милицию? Патрули всегда смешанные? Сколько патронов выдают военные каждому милиционеру? Пройдя обыск, Луиза заметила, что дрожит. Сесар, когда ему разрешили опустить руки, толкнул в грудь обыскивавшего его мальчишку из народной милиции. Голова у того была такой маленькой, что от резкого движения каска съехала на бок.

\- Ливи ночью привез каких-то шахтеров. Или ремонтников. Все в желтых жилетах, - как обезьяна Тито прыгал перед Альбером, жестикулировал и хихикал. Слишком много кокаина или слишком мало мозгов.

Еще несколько шагов, и его пересказ событий заглушила толпа. Выкрики, шепот, а над ними усиленные микрофонами голоса. Люди переступали с ноги на ногу, потирали ладони, вертели головами, дергали плечами и локтями. Тито все еще прыгал впереди, пытаясь расчистить путь. Мужчина с фингалом под глазом оттеснил Луизу за спину Альбера. Их бы разделили, если бы Альбер не взял её за руку. Сесар покачивался рядом – шаг вперед, шаг назад под натиском чужих спин и плеч. Как в переполненном автобусе. Только искаженные микрофонами голоса не спешили объявлять остановку.

\- Атомная электростанция… отрезанное ухо… Гудисон…

Луиза обернулась. Губы стоявших рядом не шевелились. Шепот катился от задних рядов, нарастал и окружал, пока не разбился о гул вертолета. Нагретый его лопастями ветер шевелил волосы на головах людей.

Пора зарядиться кокаином, слишком много ощущений. В двадцати шагах от сцены двигаться стало легче: Тито, Арни и другие парни из трущоб растопырив руки и ноги врезались в толпу, создав для Альбера, Луизы и Сесара узкий коридор.

При ближайшем рассмотрении трибуна оказалась фурой. Наклейки булок на боках залепили национальными флагами. На импровизированную сцену поднимались по стремянке. На ступенях толкались журналисты со вспотевшими спинами. Камеры на их плечах выглядели тяжелей автоматов. Объективы целили в старшего Хименоса, который расхаживая по сцене, переступал через волочившийся за ним кабель микрофона, как через змею.

\- Рохас из бывших военных! Ему нет веры! Как только унюхает выгоду сбежит к правым! Почему вы думаете, он присоединился к Нандо? Потому что его выгнали из армии!

Люди забубнили. Опять Луиза услышала, как помянули её, АЭС, Альбера. От невозможности определить с какой стороны идет волна разговоров, а так же от запаха пота, бензина, свежей краски у Луизы закружилась голова. Сесар рядом скривился, будто сожрал что-то несвежее.

Старший Хименос на сцене, опустив микрофон, переговаривался с младшим. Топот ног по жестяной крыше фуры, на сцене возня и рокировка фигур.

Перед Луизой выросла журналистка с микрофоном. Расширенные зрачки бесцветно серых глазах, обкусанные губы, поплывшая косметика.

\- Вы захватили АЭС, вы участвовали в организации встречи военных и освободительной армии, вы многое пережили, потеряли родителей…

Откуда она знает? Уперев ладонь в грудь журналистки, Сесар оттеснил её в сторону.

Старший Хименос понес со сцены про коррупцию:

\- Нужно менять налоговую систему! Снизить квартплату, плату за эллектричество и телефон. В трущобах люди живут в собачьих будках без канализации и газа. Вокруг достаточно камней, чтобы всех обеспечить жильем.

В десяти шагах от Луизы Тито, Арни и другие ублюдки из трущоб резали лезвиями карманы зевак.

Из-за плеч и спин вынырнула Келли-шлюха с нелепым розовым боа на шее. Чмокнула в щеку Альбера и Луизу. За собой Келли тащила под локоть мужчину средних лет. Гель намертво приклеил его редкие волосы к голове. Вытянутое лицо, бегающий взгляд.

\- Профессор Камарго, какая встреча, - Альбер пожал ему руку, похлопал по плечу.

Профессор деланно улыбался, отводил взгляд, кивал и пожимал плечами. Келли-шлюха хихикала и каждую фразу начинала со слов: «А помнишь?» Прошлой весной, на прошлое Рождество, в том году…

На тротуарах было свободнее, чем на проежей части. Под ногами валялись бутылки. Над головами висели лица высунувшихся из окон людей. Почти все витрины на первом этаже были разбиты. В залах магазинов валялись перевернутые манекены. В кафе - стулья. В большом павильоне с дисками и книгами на витрине люди сидели на пластмасовых стульях.

\- Луиза, - в разбитых дверях-вертушках павильона появилась Сабрина в желтой майке «Международной Амнистии»: свеча обёрнутая колючей проволокой на груди.

Такие же майки были на других членах собрания. Девушка с собранными в хвост волосами раздавала листовки. В руках Луизы оказался список погибших в тюрьме на улице Томаса Борхе и тайной тюрьме Дома Офицеров. Невольно Луиза впилась взглядом в буквы. Несколько листов. На втором она нашла имена своих родителей. Будто почувствовав её смятение, Альбер погладил её по спине.

\- Эти списки начал составлять Франц Варгас, - Сабрина подступила к Луизе ближе, окутала её запахом сладких духов. – Он вскрыл общую могилу во дворе Дома Офицеров.

Невольно Луиза потянулась к поясу. С опозданием вспомнила, что оставила сумку с пробирками дома.

\- Списки все время пополняются. Люди ищут своих родственников, знакомых, рассказывают новые истории. Военные оказывают поддержку, мы сотрудничаем с международными организациями.

Сабрина потянула Луизу в павильон. Перед двумя рядами пластмассовых стульев старик в безрукавке работника склада рассказывал как арестовали брата и его жену.

\- Мне и моему брату приставили пистолеты к затылку, заставили нас смотреть как избивают его жену, - старик потер шею, дряблые щеки затряслись.

Нет, Луиза попятилась, никто не заставит её слушать это дерьмо. Даже пистолет у затылка.

\- Это случилось три года назад, а кажется, что вчера, никогда в жизни я не испытывал такого ужаса, - глаза старика увлажнились.

Ужас? Луиза презрительно усмехнулась. Она не желала иметь ничего общего с трусами и предателями.

Люди на пластмассовых стульях обернулись к Луизе. Эмоции на их лицах считывались на раз. Сначала страх, похоже, болтуны боялись облавы, потом подозрение и возмущение, как она посмела помешать им делиться друг с другом своими жалкими секретами. Гребаная группа поддержки для трусов и предателей.

Луиза хотела уйти, но Сабрина схватила её за руку.

\- Я… мы будем тебе очень благодарны, если ты скажешь пару слов, расскажешь о себе, о том, что тебе пришлось пережить, - зашептала она. - Если присоединишься к нам.

Луиза оглянулась на Альбера. Он стоял около разбитой двери, на границе света и тени и одобряюще улыбался. Он что хотел, чтобы она присоединилась к этому сборищу жалеющих себя неудачников? Сабрина мягко потянула Луизу в глубь павильона.

\- Я хочу тебя познакомить с Эрнесто… – Сабрина погладила Луизу по плечу.

Молодой человек с повязкой народной милиции пожал Луизе руку.

\- Рад встрече. Я много слышал о вас, - он отвел взгляд, набрал воздух в легкие и продолжал: - С первого дня, когда Франц Варгас начал инспекцию городской тюрьмы, я дежурил на Борхе. Общался с родственниками арестованных, составлял списки пропавших без вести, помогал военным сверять эти списки с тюремной базой данных.

Следующей Луизе пожала руку женщина средних лет. Запустился калейдоскоп лиц и имен. Все как один вежливые, спокойные, тихие, обходительные, внимательные. Прилипчивые и заискивающие, чтоб им было пусто. Чтоб на них потолок рухнул. С каждым вежливым словом, с каждой гребенной доброжелательной улыбкой, с каждым притворно сочувственным взглядом они высасывали свежий воздух из помещения, пердели, потели и выдыхали ядовитый газ. Хватая Луизу за руки, они тянули её в свой круг. Она снова обернулась - Альбер вышел из павильона и заговорил с худым мужчиной в шляпе. Сесар завис в трёх шагах от выхода, вытряхнул на ладонь кокаин и затянулся. Бросив взгляд на собранные в углу осколки стекла и метлу, Луиза отмахнулась от протянутых к ней рук, шагнула к Сесару и подставила ладонь.

Под пристальными взглядами правозащитников она поднесла порошок к лицу и шмыгнула носом. Почувствовав себя легкой, беспечной и неуязвимой, Луиза скользнула к разбитым дверям и попрощалась с правозащитниками взмахом руки. Ей понравилось удивление на их лицах.

По сравнению с павильоном улица гудела как потревоженный улей. Люди на проезжей части так тесно прижались друг к другу, что казались единым организмом с сотней голов, рук и ног. Те, что слонялись по тротуарам, на первый взгляд выглядели более самостоятельными. Но стоило появиться вертолёту, и все одновременно, будто кто-то дёрнул за ниточки, подняли головы.

Луиза подошла к Альберу и человеку в шляпе.

\- Правозащитники тоже пойдут на выборы, - сказал тот и затушил сигарету о стену. – Международные гражданские организации поддержат их деньгами. Хватит чтобы купить пару мест в конгрессе. В конгрессе правозащитники будут выступать за то, чтобы обратиться за помощью в Международный Валютный Фонд.

\- Луиза, это Ансельмо Кава, - представил их Альбер.

\- Рад познакомиться, - Кава приподнял шляпу. – Если присоединишься к правозащитникам, у тебя хорошие шансы попасть в конгресс. После захвата АЭС ты очень популярна. Советую воспользоваться случаем.

Луиза оглянулась. Куда пропал Сесар?

На трибуну к Хименос взобралась Келли-шлюха. Перья ее боа лезли ей в рот и нос, когда она заговорила о своем тюремном заключении.

\- Военным нельзя верить. Они говорят о порядке. О законе. Создают комиссии для расследования старых преступлений. Но когда доходит до дела ведут себя точно так же как те, кого обличают. Кого обвиняют в пытках. Я выучила это на своей шкуре. Франц Варгас составлял списки замученных и убитых без суда в доме Офицеров и тюрьме Борхе? И в то же самое время Франц Варгас арестовал меня. Допрашивал, избивал, насиловал.

Луиза почувствовала тошноту. Совсем близко от её лица пролетел окурок, брошенный зевакой со второго этажа. Она не заметила, как Кава растворился в толпе и появился Ливи.

\- Помнишь хозяина ломбарда на Ганди? – Ливи наклонил голову к Альберу. – Он собрал вокруг себя бывших должников и создал комиссию по борьбе с грабительскими процентами по кредитам и теперь бомбит конкурентов.

Парень в красной футболке перед Луизой обнял девушку с зелеными волосами. На локтях у обоих были царапины. Ближе к центру дороги люди начали толкаться.

\- К Хименосу приходили уже два владельца недвижимостью. Предлагали офисы на Гонсалес и проспекте Боливара. Бесплатно. Под штаб-квартиру его партии. Второй и первый этаж. Хименос обещал подумать.

В прилегающем к Сандино переулке люди выстроились около пяти будок биотуалетов.

В следующем переулке здоровяки в фартуках ресторана национальной кухни, больше похожие на охранников, чем на официантов, раздавали хот-доги и кофе в бумажных стаканчиках. В очередь набились бомжи. Они кутались в протертые куртки и рванные шапки несмотря на теплую погоду.

Два шага на боковую улицу, и стены превращались в колокол, внутри которого эхом звучали отголоски речей с трибун Хименос и Рохаса. С одной стороны на смену Келли-шлюхе пришел мужчина с раскатистым голосом. Он растягивал слова из-за акцента или по пьяни? Луиза посмотрела на бутылку вина в руке одного из демонстрантов. Зачем мальчишка с бутылкой прорезал на своей футболке круглые мелкие дырки, похожие на следы от пуль?

На трибуне Рохаса партию исполняла женщина. Голос мощный и чистый как у оперной певицы? Единственное знакомство с этим измерением пения у Луизы состоялось во дворце президента. Какого хера она сейчас поминает Шеннон? Из-за Генри? Которого здесь нет, но который мог бы здесь быть, если бы Альбер не отдал его Францу? Почему когда Франц пришел к Луизе и принес доказательство смерти её родителей, она не спросила его о Генри? Была слишком поглощена своим горем? Как бы там ни было, Франц позаботится о Генри лучше Луизы. У него ведь теперь достаточно власти и влияния? Скорей всего, Франц уже придумал, как отправить Генри домой. Да, это был бы лучший выход для Генри. Луиза смотрела на раскрытые рты, поворачивающиеся головы, волны плеч и не могла представить себе среди этих людей Генри. Тут ему не место.

С каждой минутой усталость все больше давила на Луизу. Кокаин уже не помогал прояснить голову. И Сесар куда-то запропостился.

На сцене внизу улицы снова отплясывал Рохас:

\- Мы все знаем, что происходит. Братья Хименос пустышки. Лонарди платит беднякам из провинций за поддержку Хименос. Платит деньгами, которые он украл из фонда Франца Варгаса. Фонда созданного для помощи бедным, для руконструкции трущоб. Лонарди украл эти деньги и теперь на них покупает сторонников для Хименос. Это мошеничество!

Люди перед трибуной Рохаса вскинули вверх кулаки. Луиза крепче сжала руку Альбера.

Раздался крик, раздражающий металлический писк микрофона, а потом смех. Мужчина в резиновых сапогах оступился и свалился с трибуны Хименосов.

Солнце закатилось в расщелину между домами. Заглянув за угол, Луиза увидела, что из пяти биотулетов два перевернуты. Где-то в доме рядом играла музыка и ворчал телевизор. Размахивая над головой тряпкой, мужик с красной мордой надрывно звал Сесилию. Вдалеке приглушенно и коротко бабахнуло - не определишь: выстрел или лопнула шина. Ливи продолжал заливать Альберу про недвижимость. На сцену Хименос выбрался священник и заговорил о божественной справедливости.

\- В Рохаса стреляли, - шепнули слева.

\- Рохаса убили.

\- Рохаса ранили

\- В него даже не попали.

Тито толкнул Луизу в плечо. Чтобы выслушать его, Альбер положил подбородок ей на макушку. От Тито воняло луком.

\- Сесар стрелял в Рохаса и промахнулся, - сказал Тито.

\- Что? – Луиза привстала на носочки, будто со своего места могла увидеть, что происходит на другой стороне улицы. - Откуда ты знаешь, что стрелял Сесар?

\- Наши люди видели перестрелку.

\- Что там произошло? – спросил Альбер.

В двух шагах от Луизы женщина рылась в сумке. Салфетки, щетка для волос, баллончик лака. Мужчина чесал нос.

\- Сесар стрелял из окна второго этажа.

\- У него не было оружия, - вмешалась Луиза. – Нас обыскали!

Тито посмотрел на неё и глупо наморщил нос. Идиот! Точно так же он делал в отеле, когда Сесар объяснял, как спрятать взрывчатку. Тито всегда медленно соображал.

В синем небе над трибуной Рохаса барахтался вертолёт военных. Они тоже знают о перестрелке? Прикажут разогнать толпу? Луиза вспомнила водомёты. Вспомнила, как оказалась зажата между дрожащими горячими телами. Ничего не видела, ничего не понимала. Зажата. Заперта.

\- Что дальше? – допытывался Альбер.

\- Пуля попала в микрофон. Рохас упал на сцену. Его люди открыли пальбу из автоматов по дому. Сесар погиб в перестрелке. Из дома его уже вытащили мертвым.

Слева женщина истеричным голосом снова и снова звала Педро. Хименос со сцены призвал к спокойствию. Рохас взошел на свою трибуну, поднял руки вверх, покрутился на месте, как звезда на концерте. Рядом с Луизой парни из трущоб показали друг другу средний палец. 

\- Нужно уходить, пока военные не вмешались, - сказал Альбер.

\- Нет, мы должны забрать его тело, - Луиза вцепилась в футболку Альбера.

\- Не сейчас. Потом, Лу, - он обнял её за плечи. Слишком тепло, удушающе крепко.

Увлек прочь от трибуны Хименоса. Сквозь людское море к переулку, где они оставили машину. Где их обыскали. Сесар был безоружен. Конченный наркоман, где он раздобыл оружие? Тито сунул пальцы в рот и свистнул. Дебилы из трущоб окружили Альбера и Луизу. Как конвой.

\- Меня пытались убить! – надрывался в микрофон Рохас. – Трусливые и тупые братья Хименос подослали ко мне убийцу.

Неправда, Луиза замотала головой. Сесар не стал бы связываться с Хименос. Вчера он с ними даже словом не перемолвился. Тито оттеснил в сторону женщину с широкими плечами пловчихи.

\- У меня есть свидетель! – Взвизгнул Рохас. – Этот человек. Арни слышал, как Хименос договаривались с убийцей.

Что там делает Арни-Шнурок? Двуличный продажный ублюдок врет.

Выставив перед собой руки, Тито убрал с дороги мужчину, Альбер отодвинул женщину в цветном платье. У нее были зеленые глаза. Она глупо хлопала ими, таращась на Луизу. От каждого случайного прикосновения Луиза пропитывалась чужим потом. Рука Альбера на её плече тоже повлажнела от пота. Чтобы не потерять Луизу, он сжал пальцы.

\- Хименос наняли убийцу! – заливался Рохас.

\- Хименос. Убийца! – прокатилось волной от его трибуны.

Вместе с Альбером Луиза выскочила в переулок. Солдат здесь стало как будто больше. Шумели рациями, поправляли ремни автоматов. Армейские устроили перекличку? Готовятся к нападению?

Сесар долбанный безмозглый наркоман! Какого хера? Тито скользнул на заднее сиденье джипа, и Альбер запустил мотор. Луиза таращилась на пустые дороги. Нижнюю челюсть влево, вправо, до боли.

Когда Луиза узнала о смерти родителей, Сесар ничего не сказал. Блядство, сказал он, когда умер Альба. Блядсво, когда умер Годо. Сесар мало разговаривал, но всегда был рядом. 

Около дома Альбера под разбитыми фонарями щелкали кузнечики. Решетка ворот высекала из афальта искры, пока Тито энергично её ворочал. Покончив с воротами, он ломанулся к дому, споткнулся, ругнулся на крыльце, распахнул двери и включил свет внутри.

\- Я знаю, - за порогом Альбер снова обнял Луизу. – Сесар был с тобой с самого начала.

На журнальном столике около дивана стояла ваза с ромашками. Отвратительно крупные белые лепестки, как пятна плесени. Луиза ударила по ним. Ваза покатилась по полу, цветы упали на диван, на котором спал этой ночью Сесар.

\- Зачем Сесару убивать Рохаса? С какой стати договариваться с Хименос?

\- Иногда люди делают странные вещи, - Альбер не пытался приблизиться или обнять её.

\- Нет! Чтобы Хименос ему ни предложили, он бы не согласился! Сесара не интересовали деньги!

Тито шуршал шкафами на кухне. Когда у него зазвенел мобильник, выскочил в сад, скрипнув дверью.

\- Лу, деньги или не деньги, Сесар всегда был убийцей. Хладнокровным убийцей. Убивал мужчин, женщин, детей. Ты сама это знаешь.

Луиза покачала головой. Дело не в этом. Сесар помог ей выбраться из тюрьмы. «Беги как в аду» было написано в тот день на его майке. И с тех пор Луиза бежала.

Действовать. Двигаться. Не стоять на месте. Не жалеть себя. Не думать. Необходимо подняться наверх и проверить пробирки. Взлетев по лестнице, Луиза ворвалась в комнату. Сучки Корраля добрались и сюда: застелили кровать, взбили подушки, натерли до блеска пол, сменили шторы, проветрили. Луиза метнулась к тумбочке. Пусто. Обыскала шкаф, упала животом на пол и проверила под кроватью. Поясная сумка исчезла. Сначала задрожали руки, потом закружилась голова. У неё ничего не осталось.

Нет. Она перевернёт весь дом. Нельзя сдаваться, нельзя жалеть себя. Широкие доски паркета в коридоре. Пустые стены. Узор на дверях. За одной кладовка, за другой узкая как вагон комната. Ванная, выложенная уродским желтым кафелем. Проверяя полки шкафов, Луиза раскидала полотенца и уронила запечатанные зубные щетки.

Кусок кожи на котором вытатуировал кинжал. Почему Франц вырезал именно эту татуировку? Такая может быть у многих.

«Луиза, девочка моя, не спеши, чтобы ни случилось, чтобы ни произошло, мы поможем тебе, отец поговорит с президентом, мы улетим сегодня же», - повторяла Амалия, когда Луиза видела её последний раз. Слышала ли она Луизу? Нет, она вела себя как слепая и глухая! Не видела безумного страха в глазах Генри. Не замечала нервного напряжения Альбы, бегающего взгляда Фло. Лопотала про помощь, но не видела, что перед ней убийцы. Фло, Альба, Луиза и Сесар.

Луиза шмыгнула носом. Только мути перед глазами не хватало. Муть снаружи, муть внутри. Что сделала Амалия, когда Луиза уехала? Что делала, когда пришел Касто? Вышла навстречу или попыталась спрятаться? Отец? Если бы Луиза была тогда вместе с ними, что бы она сделала? Что делали слуги, когда забрали её родителей? Лежали на полу с руками за голову или прятались? В ванной? Луиза закрутилась на месте.

\- Лу, - Альбер двигался медленно и бесшумно.

На втором этаже осталось еще две комнаты, необходимо обыскать их, нельзя сдаваться - Луиза решительно распахнула следующую дверь. Взгляд уперся в кинжалы на обоях. Нет, не кинжалы. Что-то символическое геральдическое, она забыла как назывался этот узор. Ни мебели, ни занавесок на окнах. Не в силах остановиться Луиза промчалась по комнате. Коробка. Пустая коробка. Но если здесь нет мебели, не значит, что здесь не следует искать. Она топнула, ударила ногой по плинтусу, постучала по стене. Тайники могут быть повсюду. Важно нащупать пустоту. Замерев в дверях, Альбер наблюдал за Луизой.

\- Что ты ищешь?

Плинтус в углу едва держался. Луиза присела и без труда отодрала его от стены.

\- Ты сказал твоя мать покончила с собой? Где она это сделала? В этом доме? Наглоталась таблеток в спальне или перерезала себе вены в ванной? А может, повесилась в этой комнате? В саду?

Альбер покачал головой и присел на корточки рядом с Луизой.

\- Нет. Она ненавидела этот дом. Для своей смерти она выбрала место получше. У её семьи была вилла на морском побережье. Она спрыгнула с утеса.

Какой смысл выбирать место смерти? Луиза сглотнула.

\- Но в этом доме умер мой отец, - Альбер сел рядом на пол.

\- Я не понимаю, - Луиза чувствовала, что тонет. – Ты сказал Сесар нужен нам. Ты хотел, чтобы он охранял меня. Ты сказал, он понадобится…

Теперь она несла чушь. От страха? От отчаяния? Какого хера она снова напугана, будто её только вытащили из тюрьмы? Её ухо и соски зажили, зарубцевались, она думала, что оставила эту дрянь позади.

\- Вставай, тебе нужно выпить, - Альбер поднялся и протянул ей руку.

Беги как в Аду.

Внизу человеческие голоса стелились поверх бормотания телевизора. Гостиная напоминала номер в отеле: дебилы из трущоб резались в карты, полицейских Ливи слонялись между диванами, туалетом и кухней. До революции все вместе они обтяпывали похищения. Ливи просветил Луизу во время ее короткого визита в трущобы: здесь мы держали заложников, здесь снимали видео, мои парни патрулировали район, чтобы избежать неожиданностей. Чем меньше неожиданностей, тем больше шансов на успех. У заложников, у террористов. Выгодно с какой стороны не глянь. Предусмотрительность приносит деньги и сохраняет жизни. Альбер щедро помогал деньгами полицейским, которые на него работали. Помогал, не платил, Луиза хорошо усвоила жаргон бедняков. Наниматель не платит за работу, наниматель помогает деньгами. Ливи Альбер помогал десять лет. Сошлись они после того, как Альбер пытался выкупить сына ректора военной академии. Нандо и его отморозки разрубили ребенка на части только потому, что им почудилось, что за ними следят.

На экране телевизора военные водомётами разгоняли демонстрантов на улице Сандино. Захватывающее зрелище, если сидишь близко к телевизору. Прикладываясь к бутылке текилы, Луиза смотрела, как люди падают и поднимаются. За её спиной шестерки Альбера курили, чавкали, пили и болтали.

Ведущая новостей, подсчитывая потери, сплетала и расплетала пальцы от возбуждения. Как минимум пятьдесят человек доставлены в больницу. Точно известно о пять погибших. Покушение на Рохаса, лидера левых. Скорей всего, за покушением стоят радикалы. Пока в столице проходила демонстрация, с военной базы в Палоа украли вертолёты, пулеметы и ящик с гранатами.

\- Теперь военные засуетятся, - за спиной Луизы уронили бутылку, запахло пропаленной обивкой.

\- Военное положение! Расстрелять предателей!

\- Да там всю базу расстреливать надо.

\- Сколько вертолётов увели? Четыре? Как это сделать незаметно? Даже если на лапу только офицеры получили, солдаты тоже были в курсе.

\- Не станут они никого расстреливать.

\- Прежде чем болтать о законе, пусть наведут порядок у себя.

\- Спорим, они зачистят всю базу, расстреляют там всех к херам?

\- Спустят хищение своим, никто не будет верить их словам.

\- Спорим, не будут стрелять?

\- На что?

\- На сотню долларов.

\- Иди ты… У меня есть идея получше. Ты ведь еще трахаешь шлюху бухгалтершу?

\- А она здесь при чем?

\- Давай поспорим на неё. Если военные расстреляют своих крыс в Палоа, и я выиграю, ты положишь свою шлюху под меня.

\- Не будут они никого расстреливать. Генерал Маркус всю жизнь один шаг вперед делает и два назад. После того как он взорвал Нандо, теперь будет играть в милосердие.

Текила ослабила Луизу. Не в силах больше держать спину, она привалилась к дивану. Откинула голову назад. Глотать почему-то было больно. Отблески экрана скакали под прикрытыми веками. Видимо, она задремала. Во сне стреляла, падала, бежала и пряталась.

Грохот упавшей бутылки вернул её к реальности. Альбер поднял Луизу на руки, а бутылка, которую она прижимала к себе покатилась по полу. Телевизор транслировал рекламу под похрапывание людей в комнате. Дыхание Альбера было поверхностным и быстрым. Я слишком тяжелая, Луиза пьяно хихикнула. Икнула. Шлюха, иностранка, порезанная и обкоцанная, шептали в комнате.

Когда Альбер поднимался по лестнице, Луиза испугалась, что упадет, и крепче обняла его за шею. Кожа и дыхания Альбера оказались невыносимо горячими. Или это комок в горле мешал Луизе вздохнуть? Когда Альбер опустил её на кровать, у Луизы забурчало в животе. Когда он стянул с неё джинсы, Луизе стало стыдно за свою старую бесформенную одежду и убогое белье. Стыдно за изуродованное тело. Похоже, её пьяное сознание ополчилось против неё и пыталось её раздавить. Ей нравилось отдаваться Альберу, но сейчас она не могла расслабиться. Она любила его, но сейчас не могла на этом сосредоточиться. Она мечтала быть всегда рядом с ним, но сейчас близость не радовала.

***

Сколько ночей они провели вместе? Три в джунглях, две здесь. Альбер не мог заснуть один и всегда вскакивал ни свет ни заря.

Похмелье страшная штука: миг Луиза думала, что хорошо изучила Альбера, в следующий - похолодела от тревоги. Она совсем одна в пустой кровати, на краю света, и рядом нет никого, чтобы защитить её.

Нельзя жалеть себя. Нужно принять душ. Раздобыть порошок, ничто не прочищает голову так как кокс. Она выучила это в джунглях. Но вместо того, чтобы двигаться, Луиза курила на смятых простынях. Запах пота и спермы кружил вместе с пылью между стенами в шелковых обоях. Солнце позолотило плотные шторы. Мимо окна скользнула тень. Птица? Камень? Что-то устремилось в мертвый сад. Пепел от сигареты упал на пол, Луиза растерла его голой пяткой.

Беги как в аду. Какая глупость. Ничего бы не изменилось, если бы она осталась на месте. Ничего бы не изменилось, если бы она умерла в тюрьме. В джунглях. Во время идиотской перестрелки на складе на берегу. Ничего бы не изменилось, если бы студент убил её, а не она его. Если бы её убили вместо Альбы. Ничего не изменилось, если бы она вместо Сесара стреляла в Рохаса. Все одно и то же. Чтобы она ни сделала, чтобы не оставила позади, ей не избавиться от страха и тревоги.

Как сомнамбула Луиза приняла душ, влезла в грязные джинсы и футболку. Спустилась вниз. В холле и во дворе крутились шестерки Ливи.

\- Мне нужен кокаин, - проскрипела Луиза.

Разбила дорожки на столе, втянула сразу две и прикрыла глаза. Звуки вокруг стали четкими, яркими, узнаваемыми. На улице пели птицы, проезжали машины, люди в саду подкалывали друг друга. Совсем рядом кто-то поставил чашку. Запахло кофе. Луиза открыла глаза. Надо же прислуга Коралля опять здесь. Один глаз толстухи смотрел на Луизу, второй на выключенный телевизор.

\- Принеси из спальни мои сигареты, - приказала Луиза.

Толстуха услужливо кивнула.

Луиза включила телевизор. На улице Сандино работали уборщики. Число погибших во время демонстрации выросло до пятидесяти человек. Кто-то пронес огнестрельное оружие, кто-то лезвия, кого-то затоптали, когда солдаты использовали водомёты и газовые гранаты.

«Сесар, выходим через полчаса», - сказал Альбер вчера утром. Луиза подхватила зажигалку. Полупрозрачный корпус был выкрашен в красное. Если поднести к глазам, мир вокруг покраснеет. С каких пор Альбер приказывал Сесару? После отеля Луиза и Сесар перекантовались у Сабрины. Утром Сесар разбудил Луизу, потому что ему позвонил Альбер. Как часто Альбер звонил Сесару? Как много они общались? Луиза привыкла к тому, что Сесар исполняет приказы только Годо и Нандо. Он покинул лагерь в джунглях по приказу Нандо, чтобы помочь Луизе с АЭС. Присмотреть за ней. Проследить, чтобы не сбежала? Интересно, как повели бы Сесар, Альба и Фло, если бы Луиза передумала и согласилась на предложение Амалии увезти её?

Судя по запаху, в саду курили коноплю. Травили анекдоты об утырках с лезвиями, играющих в вампиров, о утырках продающих вместо героина стиральный порошок и крысиный яд.

Если бы Луиза повелась на предложение Амалии, Сесар и Альба вернули бы её на землю. Но она же не дура, всегда знала, что из этой клетки не сбежать. Не сбежать, пока Касто и Варгас всем заправляют.

Толстуха принесла закуски из кухни. Тарелки с розовыми фруктами, солёное печенье, орехи, холодное мясо и сыры. В утро когда они поехали на демонстрацию, у Альбера и Сесара была возможность договориться. Сесар не стал бы слушаться Хименос, но послушался бы Альбера. Луиза закурила новую сигарету и покачала головой. У неё паранойя. Зачем Альберу убивать Рохаса? Может, за то, что он с трибуны обвинил его в краже денег из фонда Франца Варгаса и покупке на них сторонников для Хименос?

Шестёрки Ливи в саду зашевелились, чиркнули ворота об асфальт, пропуская машину. По темным стеклам на глазах Диего проплыл солнечный диск. Кучерявый мальчишка в расстегнутой рубашке на безволосой груди предложил Диего вымыть машину.

Еще один ушлепок из трущоб, Луиза затянулась. Слишком ушлый, слишком сильный и опасный. И напрямую связан с тем, что сделал с Луизой Касто. Часть того кошмара? Причина? Не виноват, но причастен. Глядя на Диего, невозможно не думать о том, что случилось в тюрьме. Луиза уронила зажигалку. По сравнению с Луизой Диего легко отделался, легко выбрался, тюремное заключение ему далось легче. Нечестно, несправедливо, невозможно поверить. Его людей пытали, убивали, заставляли стрелять друг в друга, а он здесь и ухмыляется.

\- Привет, - не глядя на Луизу, Диего осмотрелся.

\- Его нет, - Луиза подняла зажигалку и теперь крутила её в руках.

В джунглях она из кожи вон лезла, чтобы подорвать доверие к Диего. И несмотря на это Альбер подключил Диего к делу. Один план хорошо, а два лучше. АЭС наш козырь, но тузы в рукаве никогда не помешают. О том, что Альбер трется с Диего, Луиза узнала, когда привезла в трущобы Генри. Разум твердил, Альбер не должен перед ней отчитываться, но его сговор с Диего тогда ощущался как плевок в лицо. Так же как и то, что Альбер не посвятил её в детали запасного плана. Глупо. Он действовал разумно. Чем меньше разные звенья цепи знают друг о друге, тем легче избежать эффекта домино. Провал одних не должен утянуть за собой остальных. Луиза не раз убеждалась, что Альбер знает, что делает. Она должна ему верить. Как верил Сесар. Вот ведь срань, как сказал бы Альба.

Диего сел в кресло напротив и закинул в рот горсть орешков.

\- Лимонад? Кофе? Что-нибудь покрепче? – прожурчала прислуга.

\- Пиво, - он свесил руки между колен и переплел пальцы.

\- С-4, - протянула Луиза, выдыхая облако дыма. – Когда Касто отрезал мне ухо, он хотел знать, где твои шестёрки прячут С-4.

Диего приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения.

\- В новостях сказали, что Нандо погиб в результате взрыва С-4. Ты вроде входил в группу по подготовке встречи?

\- Да.

\- Говорят, туннель перекрыли, как только решили, что встреча произойдет в нём.

\- Совершенно точно, Луиза, - он подался вперед. Широкая морда, пышные усы и бачки.

\- Ходят слухи, - её голос дрогнул то ли от злости на Диего за то, что он жив, а Гел нет, что он цел, а Луиза изувечена из-за него и его С-4, то ли от страха, что он большой и сильный и сидит слишком близко. – Ходят слухи, что при таком раскладе, С-4 подложить мог только кто-то из своих.

Диего оглянулся на людей в саду.

\- Сама догадалась, или Альбер сказал?

\- Сказал что?

\- Лу…

\- Не называй меня так.

\- Мне насрать на Нандо, насрать на Маркуса и Варгаса. Я хочу убить Касто.

\- Только он сбежал из города, а ты все ещё здесь и не спешишь его догонять, - Луиза прищурилась.

\- Он заперся на военной базе в Маало. Чтобы добраться до него мне нужны вертолёты и пулемёты. Потому я заключил с Альбером сделку. Я убью для него Нандо, он добудет для меня вертолёты и оружие.

Луиза повторила жест Альбы, челюсть влево, челюсть вправо, чтобы не сделать и не сказать глупость.

Диего снова посмотрел в сторону сада. Теперь Луиза понимала смысл этого взгляда. Придержи язык, сука, обвинишь меня в смерти Нандо, обвинишь Альбера. В смерти Нандо. И заодно в махинациях с исчезнувшими с военной базы Палоа вертолётами и пулемётами.

Луиза усмехнулась и покачала головой.

\- Брось, дуться, куколка, - рассмеялся Диего. – Разве ты сама не желаешь смерти Касто? За то, что он тебя… - Диего сделал многозначительную паузу и окинул Луизу любопытным взглядом. – За то, что он во всех твоих дырах поковырял лезвием.

Она подобное уже слышала. В джунглях. В трущобах.

\- Знаешь, - продолжал издеваться Диего, – была у меня однажды баба. Красивая, молодая. В постели гибкая и страстная, - Диего улыбнулся. - Всем хороша, но один минус, слишком неразборчивая. Ни одного хуя не пропускала. К тридцати годам заразилась сифилисом. Ухо, как ты, потеряла. Заживо гнила. Люди от нее на улице шарахались.

\- А ты сентиментальный сукин сын, оказывается.

\- Ха-ха, точно. Я гораздо сентиментальнее, чем Альбер. Я шлюху с сифилисом, пока заживо не сгнила подкармливал. А он попросил Нандо избавиться за него от Миа Фергюс.

\- Я тоже не сентиментальна.

В конце концов, что ей оставалось? Кроме как поверить, что Альбер знает, что делает. Он связался с Диего? Потому что тот достаточно подлый и сильный, чтобы убить лидера Освободительной Армии. Альбер убил Нандо? Потому что Нандо заслужил смерть – десять лет назад он разрубил на части трехлетнего ребенка. Заложника, которого пытался освободить Альбер. Кем был ему ректор? Другом? Командиром? Альбер имел право мстить Нандо. Альбер сделал так, что Миа Фергюс не вернулась из джунглей? Она сама виновата, совала нос не в свои дела. Он не мог позволить себе рисковать всем - планами и людьми - из-за одной любопытной дуры. И даже если он послал Сесара к Рохасу, значит у него были причины. А Луиза просто не все знает.

Телефон Луизы зашелся барабанами.

\- Да.

\- Диего пришел?

\- Да.

\- Пусть едет за город. Второй поворот на тридцать втором шоссе. Через двадцать километров пусть свернёт на просёлочную, я его там встречу. Поняла?

\- Хорошо, Альбер.

Луиза отключила телефон и посмотрела на Диего.

\- Лонарди? – спросил он.

Луиза кивнула.

\- Что он сказал?

Он позвонил мне, а не тебе. Он хочет, чтобы я давала тебе указания, Луиза улыбнулась. Тихий, спокойный голос Альбера всегда внушал ей уверенность.

\- Что он сказал?

\- Не психуй, - наслаждаясь его нетерпением, Луиза потянулась и закинула руки на спинку дивана. – Шоссе номер тридцать два. Второй поворот. Двадцать километров по проселочной. Альбер будет тебя ждать.

Диего хлопнул руками по коленям, будто собирался встать и замер.

\- Все-таки ты похожа на ту шлюху с сифилисом больше, чем я предполагал. Как и она, ты нуждаешься во мне, и при этом как и она ломаешься, разыгрывая независимость. Без моих подачек ей не на что было бы покупать жратву, лекарство и дозу. А ты без меня могла бы только мечтать о смерти Касто.

Он поднялся. Дверь и окна оказались за его спиной. На Луизу упала широкая тень.

Весивший больше ста килограмм Диего сбежал с крыльца легко, как мальчишка. Луиза почувствовала себя старухой. Сидеть на месте противно, встать нет сил. Явилась толстуха, сменила пепельницу, вильнув как хвостом тряпкой, засунутой в задний карман джинсов. Муха врезалась в экран телевизора и попыталась забиться в ноздрю диктора. Он вещал о том, что после беспорядков на Сандино военные запретили уличные демонстрации. Запретили народные марши. Митинги. Запретили собираться в группы больше пятидесяти человек. Чтобы избежать беспорядков и новых жертв. Вместо уличных акций официально зарегистрированные партии для предвыборной агитации получают прямой эфир на главном национальном канале. Бесплатный эфир. Сегодня вечером выступит лидер коммунистической партии Ансельмо Кава.

Шум во дворе привлек внимание Луизы. В ворота протиснулся грузовик. Его крытый брезентом кузов был набит зеленью. Шестёрки Ливи запрыгали вокруг машины, выгружая двухметровые кусты. Под листьями размером с стопу взрослого мужчины прятались похожие на лимоны плоды. Корни опутывал целлофан. Такие же кусты Луиза видела около президентского дворца. Возможно, оттуда их и украли. Корраль исполняет обещание восстановить сад? Судя по тому, как быстро его перекопали бывшие полицейские, земля здесь была мягкой. Работая на солнцепеке, люди Ливи поснимали рубашки. После посадки кустов их спины и предплечья покрылись царапинами.

Альбер приехал, когда солнце спряталось за домами. Без туч и облаков небо напоминало воду на дне ванной. Наблюдая за Альбером, Луиза приблизилась к двери в сад. Альбер пожал руки шестеркам Ливи, потрогал большие листья, понюхал плоды. Десяток кустов встали в ряд и зеленой стеной отгородили от дома ворота и улицу.

\- Красота? – Альбер повернулся к Луизе и бросил ей желтый плод.

Луиза не шелохнулась. Шмякнувшийся на крыльцо фрукт походил на помидор.

\- Иди сюда, - Альбер потянулся к Луизе, ухватил за кончики пальцев, потом переплел свои пальцы с её. 

\- Это кокона, непривередливая и дикорастущая. Из плодов делают соусы и джемы, - он погладил большим пальцем запястье Луизы, увлекая её к кустам. Бархатистые листья щекотали кожу.

\- Но самое интересное здесь, - Альбер присел около маленького дерева. - Это аки. Из его плодов делают мыло, яд, из сока листьев духи и лекарства от конъюнктивита, диареи и эпилепсии. Из древесины мебель

Альбер улыбнулся, будто удачно пошутил. Трудно было не улыбнуться ему в ответ. Луиза должна задать ему вопрос. Всего один. Но пока она не могла его сформулировать.

\- Корраль отлично справился, верно? – усмехнулся Альбер. – Фруктовые растения, прислуга. Даже бомжей согласился бесплатно накормить, стоило мне попросить. Ты знала, что его брат владелец крупной сети молокозаводов в стране?

Луиза покачала головой, Альбер говорил что-то важное. Но она пока не могла уловить смысл.

\- Семейство Корраля мечтает открыть линию по производству колы, спрайта и фанты. После убийства Варгаса из-за бепорядков их молокозаводы простаивают и терпят миллионные убытки. Спасти бизнес могут только иностранные инвестиции. При президенте Варгасе это было невозможно. Он их ограничивал и душил налогами, ставил на развитие национального производства. Коррали рассчитывают при новом правительстве получить эксклюзивную лицензию от кока колы. Монополию на производство колы в Лумбии.

Луиза ухватила суть: Корраль крутится вокруг Альбера, потому что рассчитывает, что он войдет в новое правительство.

Альбер набрал землю в горсть и растер её в кулаке.

\- Знаешь, пять лет назад Нандо похитил племянницу ресторатора Корраля. Так вот у Нандо была привычка, если родственники задерживали выкуп, отрезать заложнику пальцы, руки, ноги, в зависимости от суммы. Чем больше сумма, тем страшней увечья. У девчонки, ей было восемнадцать лет, как тебе, оказалась редкая болезнь, кровь не сворачивалась. Он отрезал ей руку и она умерла.

Луиза кивнула. Альбер прав, Нандо заслужил смерть.

\- База в Палоа, с которой пропали вертолёты и оружие. Я служил там, провел на ней пять лет. Сейчас там всем заправляет мой приятель. Когда он служил под моим началом, из-за его ошибки погиб человек. Я прикрыл дело, он задолжал мне услугу.

\- Он вернул долг, передав вертолёты и пулеметы для атаки Диего на Касто, - рискнула продолжить Луиза.

\- Да, - Альбер посмотрел ей в глаза, будто спрашивал, что ты об этом думаешь.

Что она могла думать? Она здесь из-за Касто. Он разрушил её жизнь и убил её родителей. Она хочет его смерти.

\- Диего, хоть ты его и ненавидишь... - начал Альбер.

\- Я его не ненавижу.

\- Так или иначе, Диего одержим местью Касто. Касто убил его людей и полностью уничтожил его организацию в трущобах.

Луиза видела эту организацию – торговля оружием, наркотой кражи и социальные подачки.

\- Диего плевать на убийство Варгаса, на военных, партии, передел власти и имущества, иностранные инвестиции и права человека, он ввязался во все это, только чтобы отомстить Касто. Он помогал мне, чтобы отомстить Касто.

Возможно, у Луизы больше общего с Диего, чем она предполагала. Касто должен умереть.

\- Ты ездишь верхом?

\- Нет.

\- Сегодня я едва не купил ганноверца, - Альбер усмехнулся и бросил землю на дорожку. – На конюшнях в Сивале, пока мы ждали Диего. Хозяин конюшен владеет ипподромом в Гото. Ты была там?

\- Нет, - в столице Луиза успела увидеть только то, что ей показал Гелиос.

Солнце ушло. Кусты в саду наматывали на ветки тени и разбрасывали их вокруг. Глаза Альбера стали черными, как земля которую он мял в потемневших руках.

\- Столичный ипподром местная достопримечательность, как и футбольный стадион в центре. Почти национальная гордость. При новом правительстве хозяин ипподрома рассчитывает отхватить лицензию на игорный бизнес в стране.

И он оказал тебе услугу, рассчитывая, что ты войдешь в правительство и окажешь услугу ему, мысленно закончила Луиза. Одновременно с этой мыслью пришло чувство удовлетворения, как и раньше, как всегда, Альбер знал, что делает. Начиная с джунглей, заканчивая его деятельностью в трущобах и сейчас. Пусть она не знает всех деталей, но способна угадать стратегию за его действиями.

\- Хименос спелись с местными владельцами недвижимостью. Продались за бесплатный офис в центре города, двести квадратов на первом этаже. Получив места в партии, владельцы недвижимости надеются втиснуться в конгресс и отхватить проект масштабной стройки. Рохас заключил сделку с компанией по производству химикатов. Они финансируют его избирательную компанию, он при выходе в дамки принесёт им на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой контракты с большими транснациональными химическими синдикатами. Иностранные инвестиции и кредиты. В ближайшее время политика будет вертеться вокруг них.

В рыхлой земле копошились червяки. Один залез на кроссовок Альбера.

\- Идем, - Альбер выпрямился и протянул Луизе руку. Она ухватилась за неё и позволила вывести себя к машине. Альбер достал из багажника бумажный пакет.

\- Хозяин сети бутиков в центре, успел кое-что припрятать, прежде чем магазины разграбили, - пояснил Альбер, поднимаясь на второй этаж. - С рассчетом, что однажды я отменю невыгодные для бизнеса налоги на иностранные инвестиции, он разрешил мне порыться на его складе.

В пакете были тряпки. Тонкие и яркие, одну за другой Луиза разложила их на кровати и открыла одну из трех коробок с обувью. Все известные мировые бренды.

\- Размер мой, - заключила она и утратила интерес к одежде и обуви.

\- На приеме во дворце президента ты была в похожих туфлях?

\- Да, - Луиза удивилась, что он запомнил. Сама она долго бы добиралась до этой ассоциации.

Сев на край кровати, она взяла Альбера за руку. В сумерках увядающего дня щетина на его подбородке казалась синей.

\- А еще на твоем лице не было ни грамма косметики, - он шагнул ближе и коснулся её щеки. – Это особенно бросалось в глаза, потому что у тебя светлые брови и ресницы, - он провел большим пальцем по её брови. – Я тогда подумал, она не накрасилась из принципа. Но в чем принцип? Не краситься никогда или только в тот вечер? Лу, я ведь почти тебя не знаю. Какие у тебя привычки. Какие вкусы. Какой ты была.

Луиза расстегнула его ширинку и взяла в рот его член. Вялый. Но она знала, как быстро он возбуждается.

***

Когда они с Альбером спустились вниз, между кухней и холлом деловито курсировали шестёрки Ливи. Кучерявый и дылда хвастались тем, что отжали сок кокона и развели его спиртом. Получилась горькая муть. Луиза не понимала, чем восхищались Альбер и Ливи.

\- Тебе не понять, - Ливи вытер раскрасневшееся лицо.

\- Почему? Потому что я иностранка?

\- Потому что ты женщина, - Альбер опустошил свой стакан. - Это напиток императоров инков. Считалось, он возвращает мужчинам потенцию, а выжившим из ума старикам - мудрость.

\- Они просто запутались, решили, что потенция и мудрость одно и то же, - Луиза толкнула Альбера локтем в бок. 

В вечернем выпуске новостей появились первые кадры разгромленной базы Касто в Маало. Диктор сообщил о нападении террористов. Прилетели на вертолетах, забросали постройки и двор гранатами. Захватили базу за час, перебили солдат и офицеров. Полковник Касто, скрывавшийся на базе в Маало, сбежал.

Как это возможно? Луиза смотрела на кадры с разрушенной базы, не моргая, пока не защипало глаза. Она не понимала, каким образом Касто удалось сбежать.

Почему Диего не сумел уничтожить Касто? Как можно было так промахнуться?

 

На экране возник Ансельмо Кава, лидер коммунистов, и заговорил о политике Международного Валютного Фонда: она подобна нейронной бомбе, уничтожает людей, но оставляет здания. Деятельность Всемирного банка Кава окрестил геноцидом рабочих при оплате экономического тоталитаризма. Луиза снова потянулась к выпивке. Волшебным образом разведенный спиртом сок плодов кокона после первого стакана больше не казался гадостью. Наоборот, с каждым глотком в его вкусе появлялись новые оттенки. 

Что если Диего упустил Касто, потому что Касто кто-то предупредил? Что если среди контактов Альбера были предатели? Владелец конюшен? Или обязанный Альберу своей карьерой командир военной базы? Или кто-то на базе, кто-то в конюшнях, кого Альбер не принял в расчёт?

\- Больно смотреть, как они уничтожают мой бизнес, - театрально объявил мужской голос за спиной Луизы. Обернувшись, она увидела на пороге человека в белом льняном костюме. – Я всю жизнь работал, следил за качеством трансляций, передач, следил за рейтингами, минута рекламы на моих каналах в последние годы стоила как на ВВС.

\- Как ты сюда пробрался, Вито? – Альбер рассеяно посмотрел на льняной костюм.

\- Они раздают прямой эфир бесплатно, - Льняной всплеснул руками. – Посадили меня в тюрьму, пытали, избивали, все, чтобы отобрать и присвоить себе мои телеканалы. Это беззаконие. Репресии. Как долго еще военные будут забирать у людей все? Они держат нас за немой скот, отбирают то, ради чего мы работали всю жизнь. Альбер, ты ведь поможешь мне восстановить справедливость? После того, что нас связывало… после того, что мы пережили вместе…

\- Вито, - перебил его Альбер. – Тебя арестовали не для того, чтобы отобрать твою телестудию, а потому что ты покупал у Санчес десятилетних девочек для своих сексуальных игр. Если бы Маркус не обделался от страха после смерти Нандо и не объявил амнистию, тебя бы осудили и посадили. Так что военным ты должен сказать спасибо за свою свободу.

\- Но я …. Но мы… Альбер мы столько вместе пережили. Мы были вдвоем в этом деле. Повязаны, как … - не найдя подходящих слов, Вито потряс перед лицом соединенными ладонями.

Его льняной костюм казался белым только на первый взгляд. Стоило присмотреться, в глаза бросались тонкие полоски, такие выступают на рубашке от пота.

\- Мы повязаны? – Альбер рассмеялся. - Нет, между нами ничего общего. Ты покупал детей, я их продавал. Разве это одно и то же?

Льняной схватился за сердце и замотал головой.

\- Но я не выдал тебя! Меня допрашивали…

\- Какой же ты лгун, Вито. Никто не спрашивал тебя обо мне. Зачем, если Санчес уже сдала и тебя, и меня?

\- Проклятая шлюха, - пробормотал Вито.

\- Нет, - Альбер покачал головой. Засунув руки в карманы и перекатываясь с пятки на носок, он наклоним голову, наблюдал за гостем. – Как тебе не стыдно, Вито? Кто ты такой, чтобы винить бедную девочку в том, что она спасала свою задницу? У тебя с рождения было все, а у неё ничего. Когда ты учился управлять компанией отца, она голодала, её избивали и насиловали. Она всю жизнь боролась за выживание. И если она кого-то сдала, то только потому, что её инстинкт выживания безошибочно угадывает, когда и кого сдавать, когда и кому сосать. А у тебя инстинкт выживания атрофировался напрочь? От безбедной-то жизни. Зачем ты пришел? Останься у тебя инстинкт выживания, он бы подсказал тебе, что я не сотрудничаю с такой мразью как ты.

\- Меня избивали, морили голодом, ломали мне пальцы, выдирали ногти….

\- Кончай ломать комедию. Я следил за расследованием дела о модельном агентстве, - Альбер переглянулся с Ливи и его продажными полицейскими. – Никто тебя и пальцем не тронул.

На пороге появились Дылда и Кучерявый, замерли, переступая с ноги на ногу. Альбер кивнул им, и они подхватили Вито под локти и потащили к двери.

\- Ты не можешь так поступить со мной, Альбер! После всего, что нас связывало, после всего что мы пережили вместе… Я всегда шел тебе навстречу. И когда ты попросил меня пристроить в новости бездарного мальчика с подиума, которого ты трахал. И когда ты захотел, чтобы коротконогая плоскогрудая Санчес стала мисс Гото.

Улыбаясь, Альбер смотрел, как Вито тащат к воротам. Вскоре его крики едва перекрывали стрекот цикад. Он все упорствовал и твердил об услугах. 

Луиза наконец распробовала спиртовку на плодах кокона. После пятого глотка, каждая капля имела неповторимый вкус.

После выступления коммунистов ведущая в красной шали объявила, что завтра в прямом эфире выступят правозащитники. В десятичасовом выпуске новостей снова показали улицу Сандино и разрушенную базу в Маало. Следственный комитет считал, что террористы при нападении использовали вертолёты и оружие, днем раньше украденные с военной базы в Палоа. На базе в Палоа ведется расследование инцидента, но пока не поступило никаких новостей.

***

Почему среди одежды, что принес ей Альбер, нет ничего черного, коричневого или серого? Луиза хотела переодеться в чистое, но яркие броские тряпки раздражали её. Выкинув из коробки белые кроссовки, она снова и снова перебирала одежду. Несмотря на открытое окно и ветер на улице, у неё горели щеки. Какого хера? Неужели она разучилась принимать примитивные практические решения? Просто возьми то, что внушает меньше всего отвращения! 

Альбер говорил, что ей не нужно скрывать свои увечья, наоборот, выставлять их напоказ. В них её сила, её особенность, её дар заставлять людей рядом говорить правду. Чушь! С каких пор ей нужно оправдание, чтобы нацепить на себя дорогую тряпку? Неужели раньше она была такой дурой, что получала от шмоток удовольствие? Или она была не дурой, а просто свободной? Нет, какая свобода может быть у идиотки, которая гордится своей внешностью? А может, раньше ей было плевать на внешность и одежду, она просто ими пользовалась и не грузилась?

Нет, Луиза вздохнула, бесполезно пытаться вспомнить, какой она была раньше. Нужно сосредоточиться на том, что сейчас. А сейчас её больше всего волновало то, что она не сможет выйти из дома с оружием. Из-за гребаных патрулей в городе. Если бы она могла засунуть пистолет за пояс джинсов, она почувствовала бы себя лучше. Точно. Чтобы она ни надела, без пистолета она будет чувствовать себя голой.

Она напялила красную футболку и джинсы. Насыщенный цвет скроет пятна пота, если в телестудии она разнервничается, вспотеет, если начнет мерзнуть и покроется испариной. В карманы джинсов она положила четыре грамма кокаина. Хватит на целую ночь для средней компании. Но ведь Луиза не знает, как все обернётся в студии. Может, она задержится, может, её задержат. Не позволят вернуться к Альберу? Некуда будет возвращаться? Или она просто захочет угостить кого-то коксом?

Дорожка помогла Луизе очистить голову от лишних мыслей, спуститься вниз, попробовать жеренный сыр, приготовленный прислугой Корраля, и даже похвалить угощение. Похоже, она проявила излишнюю сердечность, потому что косоглазая и толстожопая женщина закрутилась вокруг неё, задавая идиотские вопросы. Что приготовить на ужин? Что она любит? Пробовала ли то, нравится ли это. Какие цветы посадить во внутреннем саду? Какого цвета полотенца закупить? Поставить в комнатах, где нет штор, вертикальные или горизонтальные жалюзи?

\- Заткнись, - оборвала женщину, Луиза и тут же подняла руки, показывая открытые ладони в знак примирения. – Мне плевать. На все. Это.

\- Простите, простите, не хотела отвлекать, - толстожопая горничная потащилась за ней на крыльцо.

Один глаз целил Луизе в живот, второй на кусты кокона. Что здесь делает эта женщина? Сколько Корраль ей платит за то, чтобы она терпела грубость Луизы? Корраль рассчитывает на иностранные контракты и инвестиции. Решил, что самый верный путь получить их, выслужиться перед Альбером. А на что рассчитывает косоглазая горничная? Что если будет приставать к Луизе с вопросами, скоро станет прислугой первой леди? Эти люди либо свихнулись, либо делят шкуру неубитого медведя.

\- Мне нужна машина, Хорхе, - прикрывая рукой глаза от солнца, Луиза подошла к Кучерявому.

Он тоже на что-то рассчитывал или привык делать то, что скажет Альбер и не задавать лишних вопросов. Скорей всего, второе, Ливи и его полицейские давно превратились в карманных солдатиков Альбера. Он свалил с утра, ничего не сказав Луизе, интересно, какие распоряжение он оставил своим солдатикам насчет неё?

\- Я вас отвезу, - засуетился Хорхе.

Луиза села за руль старого «пежо». Как так вышло, что у Альбера есть вкус на женские дорогие шмотки, но совсем нет вкуса на машины?

\- Я могу сопровождать вас. В городе неспокойно.

\- У тебя есть разрешение на ношение оружия? Ты можешь пронести пистолет мимо постов народной милиции? Нет? Тогда зачем ты мне нужен?

Кучерявый переступил с ноги на ногу. Он не знает, что делать, усмехнулась Луиза. Хозяин не оставил распоряжений, и парень чувствует себя потерянным.

\- Иди в дом, Хорхе. Солнце только ухудшит твою аллергию, - Луиза кивнула на красные полосы на его предплечьях.

Из-за частых постов и проверок езда по городу смахивала на катание на карусели: покрутился по улицам три минуты, остановись и купи билетик.

Пять часов вечера, а солнце палило будто стояло в зените. Солдаты парились и прели под касками и бронежилетами.

Несмотря на узкие майку и джинсы – под такой одеждой не спрячешь пистолет - Луизу четыре раза обыскали по дороге к телецентру.

\- Интересно, скольких из вас сегодня хватил тепловой удар? – шутила она каждый раз, расставляя ноги на ширине плеч.

В ответ слышала лишь тяжелое дыхание, похожее на хрипы умирающего от жажды. Кокаин отлично упрощал жизнь. В телецентр Луиза приехала в хорошем настроении. Полная сил, энергии и уверенная в своем остроумии.

Трехэтажное здание с навороченным стеклянным фасадом: стальные кресты несущих балок, ромбовидные окна. Долой горизонтальные и вертикальные линии. Да здравствует игра в крестики-нолики. На ступенях у входа загорали журналисты. Шелушащиеся носы, вспотевшие лбы, обгоревшие руки, в темных стеклах очков отражалось солнце. Когда журналисты щелкали камерами, с их лбов и подбородков слетали капли пота.

В холле первого этажа журналистов было больше, чем стульев. Чуть меньше света внутри, и у Луизы появилась возможность рассмотреть их бейджики. Столичные газеты, радио и десяток иностранцев с большими микрофонами.

\- Луиза! – Сабрина помахала ей рукой от лестницы.

Перила походили на решетки. В недрах здания поселился запах духов и пота.

\- Лифт не работает, - по случаю прямого эфира правозащитников хрупкая Сабрина упаковалась в бежевую форму колонистов. Рубашка и штаны свободного покроя. – Отлично выглядишь. Рада, что ты пришла.

На втором этаже стены покрывали зеркала. Похоже, у архитектора телецентра был пунктик на отражающих поверхностях. Окна, зеркала, глянцевые плиты на полу.

Правозащитники заняли большой зал. Два дивана и стол караулили на круглой сцене. Четыре камеры, шесть софитов. В зале на взгляд около сорока стульев, обтянутых дермантином. Скорей всего, раньше здесь снимали ток-шоу.

Первым Луизу заметил Эрнесто.

\- Рад вас видеть, госпожа Гудисон… мисс Гудисон.

\- Просто Луиза, - подсказала она.

Эрнесто благодарно кивнул. На вороте его майки болтался пришепка-микрофон. Такой же Луиза заметила у остальных в зале. А еще она заметила, что к футболкам Международной амнистии добавились три футболки «репортеров без границ». Гражданские организации не дремлют. Одному из репортеров изливал душу Вито. Одетый в тот же грязный и мятый лён, в котором вчера заявился к Альберу. Видимо, щетина и поношенная одежда помогали ему поддерживать образ жертвы репрессий. На Луизу Вито посмотрел сначала со страхом, потом с ненавистью. Не обращая внимания на взгляды – любопытные, удивленные, настороженные, - и на попытки навязать ей разговор, Луиза прошла на сцену и села на диван.

Ей понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть к светившим в лицо фонарям.

\- Трансляция начнётся через десять минут, - Сабрина ни на шаг не отходила от Луизы.

\- Мисс Гудисон, нас не познакомили при прошлой встрече, - старик, рассказывавший про арест брата во время митинга на Сандино, тянул к ней руку.

Трус, нытик и слабак. Луиза пожала руки еще троим нытикам и попросила обращаться к ней по имени. Смешно, как легко осчастливить трусов простой вежливостью – подсаживавшиеся к Луизе на диван, люди светились от радости и удовлетворения. Ни дать, ни взять гребаный семейный ужин. Встреча родственников после разлуки. Или канун рождества в торговом центре.

\- Я хочу сделать заявление, - сказала Луиза, как только включились камеры.

Красные огоньки над объективом, разинутые рты и вытянутые лица вокруг.

\- Все вы слышали о вчерашнем инциденте на базе Маало, - Луиза встала на ноги, да поможет ей кокаин, найти верные слова и сделать этот вечер незабываемым. – О нападении на военную базу в Маало! – Луиза вдохнула молчание зала. – В новостях нам говорят о террористической атаке. Идет раследование, говорят нам военные. Никаких деталей, пока не завершенно расследование! Но ведь любой человек, способный думать, понимает в чем дело. Мы не идиоты, нам не нужно объяснять, что произошло. Мы сами способны понять.

Женщина в первом ряду качнулась на стуле, мужчина закинул ногу на ногу.

\- На базе в Маало скрывался Касто. После того, как его выгнали из города, он прятался на базе Маало. И это самое главное. Это все, что нам нужно знать. Люди, напавшие на базу в Маало, напали на Касто. И потому они не террористы, они герои. Я не знаю этих людей. Не знаю сколько их было. Не знаю, что они пережили. Откуда пришли, и где они сейчас. Но я чувствую родство с ними. Потому что однажды я побывала в тюрьме Касто, - Луиза повернулась к камере покалеченным ухом. – Возможно, кто-то их тех, кто напал на базу Маало, сидел в той же тюрьме, что и я, возможно, в соседней со мной камере. Возможно, слышал мои крики, или я слышала, как он кричал, когда его пытали.

Луиза прикрыла глаза и покачала головой.

\- А возможно, на базу в Маало напали те, чьих близких нашли мертвыми во дворе тайной тюрьмы Касто. Я не знаю нападавших, но разделяю их чувства, их гнев и желание отомстить.

\- Да! – отозвались сразу несколько голосов в зале.

\- Они такие же как мы, - женщина с краю закивала головой, как болванчик. В руках она комкала фотографии.

\- Касто заслужил смерть, - Луиза приложила руки к груди и пошатнулась, словно раскачиваясь на волнах понимания.

\- Касто заслужил смерть!

Люди в зале вставали со своих месте и тоже прикладывали руки к груди.

\- Касто убийца!

\- Касто преступник!

\- Касто сбежал, - Луиза положила конец всеобщему трансу. Люди удивленно захлопали глазами. – И от нас, от всех и от каждого в этой стране сейчас зависит, что произойдет дальше. Неужели люди напавшие на Маало рисковали и погибали зря? Неужели Касто не будет наказан? За то, что он сделал со мной, с вами, с вашими родственниками и друзьями? Если Касто останется на свободе, будут новые жертвы!

\- Да!

\- Я не могу этого позволить. Не могу остаться в стороне. Если как и мне, Касто причинил вам боль, убил ваших друзей и близких, вы не сможете сказать: его побег не мое дело. Его побег меня не касается. Пусть его ловит кто-то другой. Я постоянно спрашиваю себя, как он спасся? Неужели ему кто-то помог? Неужели кто-то его прячет?

Жара в зале стала невыносимой.

\- Касто нужно найти. И остановить. Мы не имеем права больше ошибаться. Если мы не объединимся сейчас, все наши страдания, все жертвы были зря. Если не объединимся, предадим погибших друзей и близких. Пока Касто на свободе, я не чувствую себя в безопасности. Никто не может чувствовать себя в безопасности, пока он ходит среди нас.

Луиза приблизилась к камере и достала телефон.

\- Вот номер моего мобильного, - назвала цифры. - Если у вас есть информация о Касто, о том, где он прячется, кто ему помогает или помогал, звоните в любое время суток. Вместе мы его уничтожим. Вместе мы способны на многое. Вместе мы сильнее полиции, сильнее армии. Пора взять свою судьбу в свои руки. Кому нужна революция, если люди будут и дальше вести себя как беспомощные и запуганные овцы?!

Люди в зале перегруппировались в компании по три-четыре человека, обсуждали инициативу, придумывали себе обязанности. Обритая наголо женщина дала номер своего мобильного. Как и Луиза, она ждала звонков в любое время суток, если это поможет найти и покарать Касто. За ней потянулись другие добровольцы, готовые весь день сидеть на телефоне. 

\- Сто долларов за любую информацию, которая позволит выйти на след Касто. Двести тому, кто запишется в добровольный отряды для поимки Касто. Пять тысяч тому, кто задержит его или принесет его голову!

Вдохновение достигло пика - Луиза смотрела в глаза людей и видела в них себя. Красный силуэт похожий на отблеск пламени. Искра. Вспышка. Взрыв. 

Сабрина взяла Луизу за руку и сморгнула слезу. Глупая, трусливая курица. Мужик в майке «репортеры без границ» схватился за калькулятор.

Дверь в зал распахнулась. Из-за софитов невозможно было рассмотреть вошедших. Пять темных фигур рассредоточились по залу, врезались в толпу, разбили сложившиеся группы, добрались до сцены.

\- Хватит, вырубай камеры, - прорычал Франц.

Красные огоньки объективов замигали.

\- Нас выкинули из прямого эфира, - мальчишка в первом ряду поднял над головой телефон, показывая бегущую строку на синем фоне.

\- Но у нас остался час эфирного времени, - запротестовала Сабрина. – Мы договорились на два часа.

\- Договор действовал до того, как вы объявили охоту на человека.

\- На Касто! - Луиза спрыгнула со сцены и оказалась рядом с Францем. – Ты был в тюрьмах, разговаривал с заключенными, составлял списки погибших, в конце, концов, именно ты выкопал трупы во дворе его тайной тюрьмы. Ты знаешь, с кем, мы имеем дело. Ты знаешь, что Касто заслужил смерть!

Спиной Луиза почувствовала, что за ней встали люди. Их взволнованное дыхание пощекотало её шею.

\- Охота на человека противозаконна. Когда Касто поймают, его будут судить, - Франц развернулся и направился к двери.

\- О каком законе ты говоришь? – Луиза схватила его за рукав. – Кто будет судьями? Военные? Если бы президент не умер, они до сих пор бы пожимали руку Касто!

Ей показалось, или при упоминании президента Франц отвел взгляд? Всего лишь на минуту.

\- Мы созовем открытый народный суд. Приговор будет принят голосованием. А охота на людей это методы Касто.

Луиза смотрела ему в спину и хотела его ударить. В затылок, между лопаток. Тупым или острым предметом. Чтобы кувыркнулся через голову. Может, тогда поймет, что он ничего не решает. Не имеет права решать.

\- Это Маркус решил? Маркус прислал тебя сюда? – она хотела его унизить. – Исполняешь его поручения, как раньше исполнял поручения отца и Касто? Говорят, Маркус раньше с Касто в гольф по выходным играл? Военным нельзя верить! Откуда военным знать, что такое закон, права человека, справедливость? Все что они умеют - это выполнять чужие приказы! Если им приказывают разогнать демонстрацию, они лишь уточняют использовать резиновые пули или боевые! Весь закон для военных сводится лишь к тому, чтобы палить из водомётов по людям.

Вылетев в коридор, Луиза растеряла весь запал. За спиной повис гомон правозащитников, впереди прыгал быстро удаляющийся Франц. Пусть бежит.

\- Это было умно, пообещать за голову Касто денежное вознаграждение, - сложив руки на груди, у стены покачивался Ансельмо Кава. – Люди любят призы и лотереи. Пора иностранным компаниям раскошелиться. Если уж лезут на наш рынок через все дыры, пусть платят.

\- Что?

\- «Репортеры без границ», - Кава кивнул на зал и взял Луизу под руку. – «Международная Амнистия». За всеми международными правозащитниками стоят деньги транснациональных компаний. «Беннетон», «Сатчи-Сатчи», рекламное агентство, захватившее и поработившее восемьдесят четыре страны, фармацевтический гигант «Санофи».

\- Что здесь сегодня делают военные?

Франц исчез за дверью в конце коридора. Перед залом стоял по стойке смирно караул из шести солдат. У каждого за спиной «М16». Пистолеты на поясе притягивали взгляд Луизы, как пальмы миража притягивают заплутавшего в пустыне путника.

Кава щелкнул пальцами, будто пытался пощупать воздух.

\- Маркус собирается сделать заявление. Ты ведь в курсе, за последние дни много чего произошло. Военные обещали поддерживать порядок и раз за разом проваливают миссию. Выступление в прямом эфире для них последний шанс сохранить лицо, хотя бы на словах. Ну или сесть в лужу ещё раз, в зависимости от того, как пойдет, - Кава подмигнул Луизе.

Перед солдатами остановилась женщина в мини-платье и высоких сапогах. За ней семенил толстяк с камерой на плече. Следом построились еще несколько репортеров, рылись в бумагах и переглядывались.

\- Военные устраивают пресс-конференцию? – уточнила Луиза.

\- Хочешь посмотреть?

\- Пропуск не нужен?

Кава залез в карман и вместе с пакетиком кокаина выудил сразу четыре ламинированные карточки.

\- Я фрилансер, работал сразу на несколько изданий. До того как…

\- Как влез в политику? – предположила Луиза.

Он окинул её оценивающим взглядом, и Луиза ощутила острую потребность заправиться кокаином.

\- Никто не лезет в политику, она сама приходит за нами.

Луиза кивнула, плевать на его демагогию.

\- Луиза, - от сонма правозащитников отделилась Сабрина.

Дневной свет от дурацких стеклянных внешних стен подчеркнул измятость ее костюма колониста. Если бы Сесар предложил подорвать эти стены, Луиза не устояла бы перед соблазном посмотреть, как тонны стекла разбиваются на миллиарды осколков. Интересно, как долго шёл бы снег из стекла после взрыва?

\- Я занята, Сабрина, - Луиза не собиралась тратить время на панихиды правозащитников. – Свяжись со мной, если появятся новости о Касто.

Кава послал Сабрине воздушный поцелуй. А когда она, поджав губы, вернулась в зал правозащитников, помахал перед Луизой пакетиком кокаина.

\- Не против?

Она позволила себя угостить. Под руку с Кава зашла в бар и выбрала столик у окна. Считала припаркованные у телецентра машины, пока Кава разбивал дорожки.

\- Гляди-ка, - Кава ткнул в стекло. На его указательном пальце не хватало ногтя. – Не туда. Между машинами. Бездомная собака.

В баре играла сентиментальная музыка. Настолько медленная и приглушенная, что шмыгание носами прозвучало резко как выстрелы. Автоматная очередь. Или Луизе только так показалось, потому что звуки, цвета и запахи вдруг обострились?

\- Чем здесь воняет? – спросила она, когда они миновали солдатский фейс-конроль и вошли в зал заполненный беспокойными, постоянно вскакивающими со стульев журналистами.

Троим Кава пожал руки, с десяток одарил кивком.

В зале десять рядов стульев. На сцене сдвинутые столы накрытые синей тканью. За ней скрестили или вытянули ноги семеро военных. Одинаковые пуговицы на мундирах, одинаковая напряженная сосредоточенность на лицах.

\- Синий Францу идет больше, чем красный, - прокомментировал Кава, усаживаясь во второй ряд.

Франц сидел в центре, по правую руку от Маркуса. Склонившись к старику, что-то нашептывал ему на ухо.

\- Красный? - переспросила Луиза.

\- Ты не видела шоу осуждения старого режима? – Кава расплылся в улыбке. Женщина в первом ряду поправила слипшиеся от лака волосы. - Маркус корчил из себя императора, выставив за своим креслом двух адъютантов. Франц был одним из них. На них напялили форму, бывшую в ходу сто лет назад. Маркус никуда не ходит без свиты, - Кава кивнул на людей за столом. – Спорим они здесь для массовки и рот из них никто не откроет.

За прямой эфир отвечали камеры, жавшиеся к стенам справа и слева от сцены. Операторы в дырявых джинсах крутили объективы, ворошили провода, снова и снова проверяли карты памяти. Зужжужала и защелкала техника вокруг Луизы.

\- Сначала Маркус делает заявление, потом можно будет задавать вопросы, - прошелестели сразу несколько голосов.

Глядя на закрытые двери, Маркус заговорил о мертвецах, телах, эксгумированных во дворе Дома Офицеров. Комиссия патологоанатомов работала десять дней, но не все тела удалось идентифицировать. Сорок процентов остались безымянными жертвами. Погибшие слишком долго ждут захоронения. Жаркий климат не способствует сохранению тел. Военные возьмут на себя ответственность, организацию и расходы за достойные похороны. Павших от репрессий похоронят в общей могиле. В течении полугода над общей могилой поставят памятник. Каким он будет, решит новое выбранное правительство. Мертв народ, который не чтит память своих мертвых.

\- Самое дешевое и простое решение, - Кава закинул ногу на ногу и почесал щиколотку. – С учетом того, что у армии и родственников нет денег на покупку гробов для каждого, выроют яму, зальют стены бетоном, скинут туда труппы и сверху накроют бетоном.

\- Дорогие сограждане, - сказал Маркус. – Мы живем в сложное историческое время. Время больших испытаний и перемен. Но всех нас объединила надежда на демократические справедливые выборы. Армия всегда была и будет гарантом безопасности и спокойствия народа.

По залу прокатилась волна вздохов. Задвигались стулья, зашаркали подошвы о пол. Луиза огляделась – никто не покинул свое место, но публика явно скучала.

\- Ради безопасности граждан столицы мы приняли ряд мер. Запретили уличные акции и перенесли политические дискуссии в прямой телеэфир. Ввели в городе комендантский час. После взрыва в туннеле около Национального Банка, разделили город на зоны и расставили посты на всех улицах. Сотрудничая с народной милицией, мы проверяем документы и ищем оружие. В результате этих действий после взрыва около Национального Банка наши саперы обезвредили пятьдесят бомб. В том числе нам удалось без жертв эвакуировать и разминировать отель "Четыре сезона". Мы конфисковали сорок автоматов Калашникова. Семьдесят пистолетов "Беретта". Предпринятые меры понизили уровень преступности в столице. Каждый день наши солдаты совместно с силами народной милиции предотвращают теракты. Мы добились результата, которым можно гордиться. После демонстрации на улице Сандино не произошло ни одного взрыва, не сгорела ни одна машина. Нам удалось предотвратить пять перестрелок до того, как погибли люди.

\- Врет как срет, - прокомментировал Кава. – Я слышал, как минимум о десяти перестрелках и двадцати трупах.

\- Мы создали следственные комитеты для расследования хищения оружия на базе в Палоа и террористической атаки в Маало. К расследованию подключили лучших криминалистов и экспертов. Мы открыты для сотрудничества с гражданскими организациями.

Мы, мы, мы, похоже на монолог многоголовой гидры. Дальше стало еще хуже – Гидра начала загадывать загадки. Закон – это договор, закон - это принцип. Общество договорилось соблюдать принципы. Общество имеет принципы. Принципы имеют общество. В конце речи Маркус помянул и Луизу. Не называя её имени, презрительно высказался о её затее. Назвал её преступной попыткой выдать противозаконное действие за законное. Охота на людей, самосуд и террор никогда не будут законными. Так вот что Франц нашептал перед выступлением старику?

Мужчина рядом с Кава ерзал на стуле, будто ему подложили кнопку, дальше по ряду несколько человек пялились в свои блокноты, ничего не записывая. Женщина перед Луизой снова взбивала свою шевелюру. Как только разрешили задавать вопросы, двадцать рук взметнулись к потолку. К любопытству журналистов Маркус подошел стратегически: сначала позволил открыть рот парню в левом секторе первого ряда, потом слово получил второй ряд левого сектора. Первые вопросы напоминали пробные подачи, обмен мячами для разогрева. Спрашивали о ранении Маркуса, колличестве солдат на улицах и прочей ерунде. Когда в дело включился правый сектор, Маркс забуксовал.

\- Кто виноват в взрыве около Национального Банка? Кто напал на базу Маало? Правда, что на базе Маало скрывался Касто? Правда, что он сбежал? Что делают военные, чтобы задержать Касто?

На все эти вопросы у Маркуса был один ответ:

\- Наши комиссии ведут расследование и тщательно проверяют все факты.

\- Ходят слухи, что хищение оружия на базе в Палоа провокация, - заговорил журналист в майке-алкоголичке, почесывая висок шариковой ручкой. – Не было хищения, вы продали оружие террористам, чтобы они избавились от Касто, а вы потом избавитесь от них. Одним ударом накроете и радикалов и Касто, который, находясь на военной базе, может спровоцировать раскол в армии.

\- Это неправда, - ответил Маркус. Кава был прав насчет подтанцовки – военные в свите Маркуса молчали как рыбы.

\- Если неправда, то что происходит сейчас на базе в Палоа? Неужели так трудно найти предателя? Сколько там человек служит? Не может быть, чтобы никто ничего не видел и не знал.

\- Мы расследуем инцидент, - отрезал Маркус.

\- Невозможно утащить четыре вертолёта и три ящика пулеметов, чтобы никто не заметил.

\- Сколько человек служит на базе в Палоа?

\- Мы расследуем инцидент.

\- И не можете сказать, сколько там человек?

\- Триста пятьдесят два, - ответил Франц.

\- Мальчик снова зацикливается на деталях, - смех Кава походил на кудахтанье.

\- Вы ведете расследование? – не дожидаясь, когда ей предоставят слово, вскочила женщина перед Луизой.

\- Да, - Франц кивнул.

\- Учитывая, что предыдущие его расследования зашли в тупик, в это Франц вцепится зубами, - Кава хрюкнул. – Но пока не научится видеть целое, будет рыть носом землю.

Целое, Луиза посмотрела на потолок. Прямоугольные секции, размером с кровать. Если одна упадет, она накроет стульев пять.

\- Что вы чувствовали, когда расследовали преступления вашего отца? – вклинился в разговор писклявый голос с задних рядов.

\- Правда, что до переворота вы расследовали дело модельного агентства Келли Санчес?

\- Брехня, - Кава склонился к Луизе и обдал ее ухо горячим дыханием. - Он расследовал дело фонда, названного его именем. Через него выплыл на модельное агентство.

\- Правда, что вы пытали задержанных? – журналисты атаковали Франца сразу на несколько голосов. - Правда, что вы пытками добились показаний от Келли Санчес?

\- Нет, - в студийном освещении смуглая кожа Франца выглядела желтой.

\- Так что вы чувствовали, когда узнали, что ваш отец убийца?

Маркус поднял руку, призывая к порядку, дождался, когда гул стихнет, руки снова воспарят над головами, и указал на женщину в первом ряду.

\- Правда, что террористы расстреляли всех военнослужащих на базе в Маало?

\- Совершенно верно, - подтвердил Маркус.

Новая рука, новый вопрос о провокации:

\- Год назад на военной базе ВВС произошло восстание. Тогда генерал Маркус подавил его. Вы не боитесь, что в Палоа повторится тот же сценарий? Они уже продают оружие террористам…

\- Чтобы база в Палоа не стала очагом беспорядков, она закрыта, офицеры разжалованы в солдаты, личный состав распределён по другим военным базам, - сказал Франц и посмотрел на Маркуса.

Едва заметно тот кивнул.

\- Мальчику доверили принимать самостоятельные решения? – потешался Кава. – Потому что это не в духе армии. Военное преступление совершенно в военное время, а он наказывает преступников как школьных хулиганов.

\- Значит ли это, что тот, кто продал оружие террористам, избежал наказания?

\- Разве за это преступление не полагается военный трибунал?

\- Генерал Маркус приказал продать оружие террористам?

\- Генерал Маркус хотел устранить Касто руками террористов?

\- Правда, что среди военных раскол? – спросил мужчина с серьгой в ухе.

\- Нет, - Маркус покачал головой.

\- Кому из новых лидеров левых вы симпатизируете? Рохасу или братьям Хименос? Не потому ли вы взорвали около Национального банка Нандо, чтобы вывести на политическую арену нового лидера? Рохаса или Хименос?

\- Я не знаком ни с одним из них, - ответил Маркус. – Я сам получил ранения в результате взрыва в туннеле около Национального Банка. 

\- Ты встречался с Францем? – Луиза посмотрела на Кава. Неровно выбритый подбородок, мятые щеки и лоб, подвижные как два червяка губы.

Кава кивнул.

\- Франц приходил ко мне вместе с сыном певички. Смотрел на него как пьяный, и задавал мне глупые вопросы. Я говорил ему, что приближается ураган, а он спрашивал, кто у кого украл носки.

\- Это ты сейчас о деньгах фонда? – спросила Луиза.

\- Хочешь поговорить о своей личной жизни?

\- Что?

\- Все знают, что на эти деньги Лонарди покупает шлюх. Расслабься, речь не о тебе. Или не только о тебе. Речь о партийных оргиях с участием Хименос, и публичных плясках Корраля и университетских шишек. Всё и не перечислишь. 

Кава говорил, смеялся и плевался слюной. Стирая её капли с предплечья, Луиза ощутила желание помыться.

Женщина со слипшимися от лака волосами наклонилась за ручкой, из-под пояса юбки показалась резинка кружевных трусов.

В коридоре застрекотал автомат. Распахнулась дверь в зал. Вместе со всеми Луиза повернулась к выходу и уставилась на двоих мужчин. Лица у них были красными, как ошпаренные, держащие автомат руки дрожали. Журналист в майке-алкоголичке вскочил на ноги и первым поймал пулю. Под общий визг пули прошили стену и врезались в потолок. Луиза скатилась со стула. Рядом, оттопырив задницу, ползал Кава и размазывала тушь по лицу баба со слипшимися волосами. Пули перевернули несколько стульев, разорвали камеры около сцены. Продырявили синюю ткань трибуны, прошили тела военных и откинули их к стене. Бам-бам, пока они дергались и оседали на пол. У Луизы заслезились глаза от дыма и вони. Бам-бам, падая, террористы хватались за стену, широко раскрывали рты и расставляли ноги. То ли пытались удержать оружие, то ли вытолкать из себя пули. У одного на груди Луиза насчитала семь дырок. Другому размозжило голову. Пятно крови на стене напоминало одну из летучих мышей Роршаха. Солдаты ворвались в зал. Оружие наизготовку, плечо к стене. Поворот на девяносто градусов. Проверка, еще проверка. Террористы мертвы. Никаких больше выстрелов, только всхлипы, стоны и топот ног по сцене. Из фанеры она что ли, Луиза села. Через макушку бабы с лаком она видела, как солдаты на сцене наклоняются и приседают.

\- Полковник …убит.

\- Поодполковник … мертв.

\- Полковник Болейло ранен.

\- Генерал Маркус убит.

\- Он закрыл меня собой, - Франц говорил, будто его мучила отдышка. Шатался, спотыкался.

\- Вы не ранены, сэр?

\- Нет, - Франц шарил по залу расфокусированным, ничего не видящим взглядом. Руки в крови. Кровь на шее и правой щеке.

Солдаты прибывали через распахнутые двери. Бронежилеты и каски. Люди с повязками народной милиции принесли носилки. Журналисты поднимались и отряхивались, причитали, постанывали, выползали из зала на полусогнутых, держась за стены, будто земля качалась. За стены, друг за друга. Громче всех истерила женщина с простреленным плечом, пока её укладывали на носилки. Кровь на белой блузке расползалась нефтяным пятном. 

\- Маркуса тоже похоронят в общей могиле? - Кава зашарил по карманам в поисках кокаина.

***

Оказывается, мамаша кучерявого Хорхе пекла пирожки с фруктами. Она передала через сына целое их ведро для Луизы. Просила передать, что полюбила её как дочь. За выступление по телевизору, за объявление всенародной охоты на Касто.

Мамаша Хорхе не знала, что Луиза была на пресс-конференции военных. Никто не знал. Кроме Альбера.

Хорхе сказал, что все пирожки с разными фруктами. Луизе попался с яблоками. Вкус яблочного варенья имел голос позвонившей ей женщины.

\- Вы сказали, я могу звонить в любое время?

Звонки начались в вечер, когда Луиза вернулась из телецентра. Женщина оказалась иностранкой. Приехала с мужем в Лумбию двадцать лет назад. Работала учительницей в городской школе Хенны. В укрывательстве Касто подозревала своих учеников.

Последующие звонки были не менее сумасшедшими. Соседи стучали на соседей, знакомые на знакомых, родственники на родственников. Некоторые вплетали в рассказ семейную историю. У каждой семьи было кого оплакивать. О чем жалеть. Сегодня все беды было можно списать на Касто и Варгаса. Один мертв, второго необходимо заставить платить. Спиртовка на плодах кокона помогла Луизе отрешиться от чужого бреда, от чужих счётов, по которым никогда не будет уплачено. К десятичасовому выпуску новостей, подъехал Ливи. Сидя напротив Луизы и широко расставив больные колени, Ливи гадал, кто послал к военным убийц. Хименос или Рохас? Альбер смотрел в одну точку. То ли не интересовался убийством военных, то ли знал о нем все. Под занавес новостей на экране появился Франц. Они установили личности людей, устроивших бойню в телецентре. Бомжи с городской свалки. Вот почему лица у них были красными, как ошпаренные. Годами жили среди испарений горящих химикатов. Военные ищейки так же нашли машину, на которой приехали убийцы. Нашли откуда она была украдена. И судя по опросам свидетелей, крали её не бомжи. Кто-то украл машину и посадил в неё идиотов. Что это? Выстрел на удачу? В голове Луизы прочно засело слово «провокация». О чем бы не говорил Франц, она вспоминала ремарку Кава: зацикливается на деталях, не видит целого. В поисках этих деталей, Луиза смотрела на руки Франца – неподвижные, с обкусанными ногтями, правая поверх левой. Лицо чисто выбрито почти до синевы. Глаза покрасневшие уставшие, будто не спал неделю или месяц.

Бубнеж новостей и теории Ливи не мешали Луизе отвечать на звонки. Телефон вибрировал постоянно, блокнот пришлось доставать лишь дважды. Чтобы записать строчку информации похожей на стоящую. В трех километрах от базы в Маало лежала деревня на тридцать домов. Там видели вертолёты. И слышали пальбу. Гугл мапс говорил, что базу с деревней соединяет одна единственная дорога. Если Касто бежал по ней, то двигался он на юго-восток. Дорога вилась к морю. Съехать с нее можно было только в пяти местах.

К часу ночи Луиза начала дремать. Короткие провалы в сон и пробуждения от вибрации телефона натягивали нервы и заставляли её снова разминать челюсть методом Альбы.

\- Ты устала, отдай телефон дежурным в саду, - Альбер провел теплыми ладонями по её плечам, рукам, животу и внутренней стороне бедра. Будто делал расслабляющий массаж, усыплял и гипнотизировал. Экран телевизора мерцал. В зрачках Альбера отражалась пуговица на джинсах Луизы. Она подчинилась и отдала телефон дежурным.

Она не запомнила, не поняла трахались они с Альбером в ту ночь, или ей это приснилось. Утром она нашла на его подушке волос. Прикурила сигарету, поднесла волос к глазам. Бесцветный и короткий, он мог принадлежать и ей, и Альберу. Может, стоило его спросить, как и когда он поседел?

Внизу Луиза снова села на телефон. В саду по листьям прыгали солнечные лучи и ползали муравьи. В доме крутились косоглазые женщины. От Луизы они пятились, стоило ей только поднять палец.

Дозвонившись до Сабрины - оказывается, она всю ночь провела в телецентре, вместе с репортерами без границ договаривалась о следующем прямом эфире и считала финансы – Луиза получила подтверждение нащупанному ночью следу. Было еще несколько звонков от жителей деревни около Маало. А значит, следовало перейти к следующему этапу. Луиза хотела бы объявить о нем на всю страну, но в ближайшие дни правозащитникам не было места в сетке прямых телетрансляций.

\- Нужно послать людей проверить дорогу от Маало до деревни и дальше, - Луиза рассчитывала на маленькую группу, человек пять не больше, но к обеду собралось двадцать человек на пяти машинах. Судя по тому, что многие знали, где за городом раздобыть оружие, к ним присоединился кто-то из Освободительной Армии. Или из трущоб? Или мелкие наркодилеры?

Плевать. Что-то подсказывало Луизе, чтобы поймать Касто, потребуется больше людей. Больше информации. Больше усилий. Потому она осталась в городе. Координировать действия и собирать информацию. Наблюдать со стороны. Кава был прав, со стороны виднее. Даже если он имел в виду другое.

К шести вечера, после трех часов пути, охотники правозащитников проехали разрушенную базу. Стены целы, на плацу воронки от взрывов, неглубокие, как песочницы. Еще через полчаса люди Луизы – она ведь может их так называть, если отдает им приказы? Нет, не стоит обманываться, время приказов и ответсвенности придет, когда они найдут Касто, пока все вертится само собой - миновали деревню, из которой поступали звонки. С падением темноты и после шести часов бесполезных поисков нового следа правозащитники остановились в поле переночевать.

В городе же с темнотой начался праздник. Луиза и не помнила, когда последний раз видела фейерверк. Цветок салюта расцвёл в небе всего лишь раз, а показалось, что началась новая эра.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поехала со мной, - Альбер мягко забрал у неё телефон. – Касто не умрет за пару часов.

\- Не умрет, - эхом повторила Луиза.

\- Он будет ждать, пока ты до него доберешься.

Поцелуи Альбера пахли спиртовкой из плодов кокона. Мышцы его спины напряжены, волосы на предплечьях наэлектризованы. Луиза не спрашивала, чем он занимался целый день, а он не задавал глупых вопросов об охоте на Касто. Ждал, когда она сама сообщит ему новости. Если будет что сообщать. Если сочтет нужным. Это дистанция разбавленная нежными прикосновениями и телесной близостью внушила Луизе, что они понимают друг друга без слов. Самостоятельность, доверие и понимание. Возможно, эти штуки всего лишь иллюзии. Если так, сейчас Альбер подарил Луизе самую прекрасную иллюзию. Нежность, сказал он однажды, нежность самое большее, что один человек может подарить другому. Но сейчас Луиза бы сказала, что самое большее, что мы дарим тем, кто рядом, это иллюзия доверия и понимания.

Он решил, что она хочет собственноручно убить Касто. Для этого затеяла охоту. Улыбаясь, Луиза зашла за Альбером в спальню. Возможно, он не так уж и не прав.

\- Надень зеленое, - он сел на кровати.

\- Почему зеленое? – она коснулась его волос.

\- Это мой любимый цвет, - он закинул назад голову, поднял лицо. Когда он смотрел на Луизу снизу вверх, он выглядел моложе.

Что её смутило в его простой просьбе? Когда он сказал оставить на АЭС Фло, она проглотила возражения и подчинилась, когда он говорил «раздвинь ноги», она никогда не была против. Что же не так сейчас? Неужели ей так трудно доставить ему удовольствие в мелочах? Да, скорей всего, дело в мелочах. Луиза разучилась с ними справляться. 

\- Я знала, что с этими вещами какой-то подвох, - она села к нему на колени.

\- Забудь зеленый, если не хочешь, - он погладил её поясницу.

\- А ты наденешь мундир?

\- Никогда больше.

\- Галстук? Фрак?

\- Я буду выглядеть как самозванец.

\- И за кого ты себя выдаешь?

\- За того, кого хотят видеть люди. За того, кого любят, за того, кого ненавидят. За того, на кого надеются или кого боятся.

\- Диего сказал, что ты не сентиментален, - Луиза засмеялась и приникла губами к его шее. – Но ты читал мне стихи в нашу первую ночь. И сейчас… - она глубоко вздохнула. – Догадайся, что ты должен сделать, чтобы я надела зеленое.

И он догадался. Уложил на кровать, раздел и вытрахал из её головы мысли о Касто.

В зеленом комбинезоне с открытой спиной Луиза чувствовала себя как рыба. Шелк был холодным и скользким как чешуя. После первой дорожки кокса рыба выбралась на сушу и превратилась в рептилию. Луиза ощущала себя гибкой и юркой, спускаясь по лестнице, маневрируя между людьми в саду и проскальзывая в машину. Эволюция продолжилась по пути, третья дорожка разогрела кровь и подняла температуру тела. Выходя из машины вместе с Альбером у торгового центра, она кожей почувствовала сияние его огней. Мигали рекламные щиты, море света заливало зал с эскалаторами и витрины закрытых магазинов.

На входе в центр слуги народной милиции братались с загорелыми типами. Такой загар характерен для людей, работающих на свежем воздухе. Например, на плантациях коки. Карлос стал еще толще, с тех пор как Луиза видела его последний раз. Микрофон он держал, как поднесенную ко рту вилку.

\- С древних времен наши индейские предки жевали листья коки для восстановления сил и работоспособности. От еды из Макдональдса мрет больше людей, чем от кокаина! Легализация кокаина поможет реанимировать экономику нашей страны. Я сделаю все для этого.

Ушлый ублюдок решил принять участие в выборах. Вдоль главной аллеи торгового центра его шестёрки раздавали будущим избирателям бесплатные мобильные телефоны. На столах вокруг бокалов с шампанским блестели пакетики кокаина. В похожие в ресторанах пакуют сахар. Луиза безуспешно пыталась подсчитать сколько людей трудились над расфасовкой. Похоже, у Карлоса целая армия поклонников.

\- Глазам своим не верю, - толстяк приближался к Луизе и Альберу раскинув руки, будто хотел их обнять. Или показать, что безоружен? – Как же давно мы не виделись?

\- Года полтора, - вместо рукопожатия Альбер и Карлос толкнули кулаки друг друга. – Я перестал приезжать, когда понял, что ты слишком труслив, чтобы пойти против Касто, который отжимает у тебя товар.

\- Узнаю старого идеалиста, - посмеялся Карлос. – Ты единственный, кому не постыжусь проиграть на этих сраных выборах. Не представишь мне свою прекрасную первую даму?

Карлос смотрел на Луизу и не узнавал её.

\- Вы уже встречались.

На малой громкости динамики сплевывали рэп. Справа женщина с выдающейся задницей перебирала на столе пакетики кокаина, как лотерейные билеты. Трое мужиков в шортах пялились по сторонам и жевали губами.

\- Не может быть, - Карлос изображал одновременно и дружелюбие, и интерес и проваливал роль. – Я бы запомнил.

\- Это Луиза. Она гостила на твоих плантациях вместе с Годо. Отрядом Годо.

\- Вот это да. Я всегда говорил, женщины меняют лица, как змея кожу.

Как змея? Луиза взяла со стола пакетик кокса и подкинула его вверх. Блеснув около лица, он приземлился на ладонь. Тогда она подкинула его выше, еще выше: полметра на головой, метр. Интересно, как высоко он должен взлететь, чтобы она не смогла его поймать? Люди повернули головы в её сторону. Сразу несколько зевак прилипли взглядами к летающему коксу.

\- Отряд Годо, серьезно? Я видел твое выступление по телевизору, слышал об АЭС, и каждый раз спрашивал себя, откуда взялась эта чудесная иностранка.

Взлетев над головами на два метра, пакет упал на пол и рассыпался.

\- Либо ты скатываешься в маразм, друг, что рановато, либо мозги совсем снежком припорошило, - усмехнулся Альбер. – И первое, и второе в твоем случае смертельно.

\- Брось, Альбер. Ты меня сто лет знаешь, - Карлос оскалился. – Моя мать была гадалкой. За её советом приезжали политики и миллиардеры из Европы. Я унаследовал от неё чутье к переменам. И сейчас чутье мне подсказывает, что ты глушишь рыбу в озере динамитом, подкармливая одновременно Хименос, Рохаса, ипподромщика и промышленников.

\- В мире, где все и каждый стремятся хорошо выглядеть и при этом хорошо себя чувствовать, единственное, чему может научить тебя жизнь – это ссать против ветра.

Какие же они самовлюбленные маразматики, Луиза подошла к столу. Ей показалось или в разных бокалах шампанское разного цвета? Нет, всего лишь игра освещения. Неужели Альбер притащил её сюда только, чтобы подразнить Карлоса? Около одного из столов согнулась пополам от смеха девчонка с разноцветными волосами. Луиза тоже улыбнулась. В своем зеленом прикиде она похожа на куст коки. Она теряет здесь время.

Выйдя на свежий воздух, Луиза посмотрела на небо. В джунглях оно было полно звезд. Огни города изгнали звезды.

Рядом шестёрки Карлоса спорили с отрядом народной милиции. Махали руками, ржали и кричали. О моторах и машинах. У одного из юных солдат народной милиции была ямочка на подбородке и кучерявые волосы. Он напоминал Луизе… Кого? Она не могла вспомнить. Кажется, Альбер в джунглях говорил, что у сына Годо были кучерявые волосы? Он учился в университете. Наверняка, где-то сохранились его фотографии. Если бы Луиза захотела, она могла бы узнать, как выглядел человек, вместо которого спасли её. Что если он был среди тех, кого она застрелила на тюремном дворе?

Луиза приблизилась и взяла кучерявого миллиоционера за руку. Провела пальцем по предплечью, прижимаясь теснее. Слева присвистнули. Справа заулюлюкаил.

\- Мне нужно связаться с Францем Варгасом, - прошептала Луиза на ухо солдату. – Я знаю, где прячется Касто, и хочу поделиться информацией. Говорить буду только с Варгасом.

***

Оказывается, у каждого армейского поста был порядковый номер. Отсчет начинался с центральных улиц и расходился по городу как круги по воде. Всего четыреста двадцать пять постов. И подведомственных им зон. Площадь каждой - размером с футбольное поле.

Какой идиот это придумал? Сколько человек понадобилось, чтобы реализовать этот идиотский план? Кто им платит? Луиза курила, облокотившись о стену здания. На первом этаже кафе с разбитыми витринами, выше окна: мигающие телевизорами, сочащиеся музыкой и голосами, темные, зашторенные. Кудрявый мальчишка с ямочкой на подбородке на пару с солдатом в бронежилете и каске барахтался в армейской системе связи.

Наконец они добрались до Франца и передали трубку Луизе.

\- Ты был прав насчет Касто, - на улице похолодало. Тонкий шелк комбинезона снова превратился в змеиную кожу. – Я знаю, где он. Но действовать нужно быстро.

Пока Франц ехал, Луиза заправилась кокаином. Стало легче не замечать холод и наблюдать за солдатами. Семеро разгуливали взад-вперед. Каски, жилеты, автоматы, рации, дубинки, наручники, пистолеты. Чем больше Луиза глазела на их экипировку, тем больше убеждалась в том, что поступила правильно.

\- Ты дрожишь, - Франц приехал с северо-востока. И то, что он начал разговор с дурацкой вежливой заботы веселило Луизу и подпитывало чувство её превосходства.

\- Это что бронетранспортёр?

Высокие колеса, прямоугольные двери, стальной бампер, разводы на обшивке.

\- Я слышала, военные приехали на встречу с Нандо на бронетранспортерах. Это один из них?

\- Нет, это всего лишь джип, - Франц накинул ей на плечи свой пиджак.

\- Три звездочки на погонах? Ты теперь генерал? – Луиза забралась в пустой салон машины. Сиденья были жесткими, как железные стулья.

\- Нет. У генералов другие звездочки. Маркус произвел меня в капитаны, чтобы ввести в свой штаб.

\- И теперь ты всем заправляешь?

\- Ты сказала, у тебя есть информация о Касто, и ты хочешь ей поделиться?

\- Обещай, что возьмешь меня с собой, - Луиза смотрела через окно на каски и бронежилеты.

\- Хорошо.

Он согласился легче, чем она рассчитывала. Видимо, чувствовал, что время поджимает. После заявления Луизы в прямом эфире, после объявления охоты, если он хочет настоять на своем и судить Касто, придется поспешить.

\- Его прячет наркоторговец по имени Манни. У него склады на побережье, около порта. Раньше Манни работал на Карлоса, потом спелся с Касто и начал грабить своего босса. Награбленное прятал на складах около порта.

\- Что еще ты знаешь?

\- Ничего, но этого достаточно.

Франц кивнул. Луиза удовлетворенно облокотилась на спинку сиденья. Даже если Франц никогда не слышал о Манни, он узнает. Лучше, чтобы он сделал это по своим каналам, чем, если Луиза начнет расспрашивать людей из трущоб.

Водитель Франца тоже запаковался в бронежилет. Луиза вспомнила партизанскую вылазку на склад: тряска в грузовике, неизвестное место, невнятные приказы, бежать, стрелять, падать. На АЭС тоже все держалось на везении и самоуверенности: мы окажемся внутри раньше, чем они поймут кто мы, мы успеем выхватить оружие раньше, чем они. Луиза не хотела больше рисковать. Пора переходить в высшую лигу. Играть, как играет Альбер. Пусть под пули за неё лезут другие. Когда солдатики Франца изловят Касто, она пустит пулю ему в лоб.

Луизе казалось, что кокаин превратил её мысли в хлысты. На ум приходили древние погонщики скота. Гибкие и длинные хлысты рассекали воздух, выбивали за земли пыль, высекали искру из камней. Так и мысли Луизы под кайфом высекали из опостылевшей угнетающей ситуации искру новых возможностей.

Ей показалось, или они только что проехали по улице, на которой она с Гелом однажды ела пиццу? Вроде там был ночной клуб на углу? Луиза оглянулась и рассмеялась. Как же плохо она знает город. А теперь и не попросишь, чтобы ей устроили экскурсию. Из сквера вылетела стая уток. Наверное, поблизости есть озеро или парк. Над дорогой нависла офисная семиэтажка. Луиза хотела бы походить на неё. Быть такой же большой и крепкой. Выстрелы и гранаты у такой махины только окна побьют. Два кило С-4 уничтожило Нандо, но вряд ли разрушит семиэтажку. В джунглях Луиза научилась, чтобы выжить нужно постоянно доказывать свою ценность.

Никогда раньше она не была на военной базе. Наряд солдат заливаясь мыльной водой отмывал стены от граффити. Ворота отъезжали в сторону, как на подземной парковке универмага, в витрине которого однажды Луиза увидела желтые сапоги. Узкие дорожки пересекали широкие под прямым углом. Трава на газонах три сантиметра высотой, как на спортивных площадках. Коробки корпусов смотрели друг на друга. Полукруглый дом, должно быть, резиденция самого Маркуса, догадалась Луиза. Мертвого Маркуса.

Машина остановилась около одного из корпусов. Если подойти к темным окнам без занавесок на первом этаже можно разглядеть учебные классы. Крыльцо освещала запертая за решеткой лампа. В коридорах гуляла темнота. Капли света падали на лестницу со второго этажа. Следом за Францем Луиза прошла в бывшую аудиторию. На стенах висели карты и полотна проекторов. Столы сдвинули в один. Вонные говорили слишком медленно и монотонно. Слишком громко били пуговицами по столам и шаркали сапогами. Луиза заметила, что она все еще кутается в пиджак Франца. В помещении вроде бы не холодно, но внутри плескалась дрожь. Так всегда под кайфом, если не двигаться, энергия превращается в дрожь. У одного военного были такие бледные и узкие губы, что, казалось, их нет вовсе. У другого зияло родимое пятно на шее. У третьего обкусанные ногти. Лучше пройтись, пока они будут выяснять где засел Манни.

У дверей учебки появился караул из двух солдат. Кажется, их не было здесь, когда Луиза и Франц приехали. Темнота за корпусами отсвечивала красным и синим. Обогнув здание, Луиза увидела взлетно-посадочную полосу. Потрогала камень диспетчерской башни. Заглянула в ангары. Кабина Сесны была меньше кабины армейского джипа. На крыле мог улечься человек. В другом ангаре Луиза увидела вертолёт. На сиденье пилота лежали наушники. Дверь кабины открыта. Внутри едва ощутимо воняло очистителем воздуха. Можно было залезть в салон, протиснуться между креслами и сесть за штурвал. Луиза могла бы угнать вертолёт. Если бы умела пилотировать. Или пилотируют самолеты? А вертолёты водят как машины? Сколько уроков нужно, чтобы научиться? Умел ли Альбер справляться с вертолётом? А с самолётом? Ей стоило спросить его об этом. Спросить, как он поседел. Раздался гул, стены ангара задрожали, превращаясь в колокол. Зажимая уши, Луиза вышла на улицу, посмотреть, как приземляется самолет. Когда шасси коснулись асфальта, Луиза ощутила вибрацию внутри. Она не смолкала, даже когда самолет заглушил двигатели. Из кабины выпрыгнули двое коротышек и затрусили к ангару.

Небо на горизонте начало светлеть. Привалившись спиной к жестянной стене ангара Луиза заправилась кокаином. Франц появился от учебки. Шёл, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и глазел на вышку.

\- Выяснил насчёт Манни?

\- Да.

\- У тебя есть трава?

\- Не курю.

\- Во дворце с Генри курил, - фыркнула Луиза.

\- На чем ты сидишь? – Франц смотрел себе под ноги.

\- Хочешь? - Луиза со смехом протянула ему пакетик.

\- Нет.

\- А Генри бы не отказался. Он на базе, Франц?

\- Нет.

\- А где?

\- Вы встретитесь позже.

Луиза кивнула. Альбер сказал, что с Францем Генри будет в безопасности. Он прав.

\- Ты летаешь?

\- Нет, - ответил Франц, не отрывая взгляда от асфальта.

\- Когда отправляемся?

\- На рассвете.

Луиза снова посмотрела на линию горизонта. Недавно она видела там свет, теперь лишь черную дыру.

\- Пошли, нужно тебя переодеть и проинструктировать.

Он повел её к круглому дому. В дверях уже топтался солдат со стопкой одежды.

\- Самый маленький размер, - Франц поднялся наверх и распахнул перед Луизой дверь в комнату. – У тебя есть час на отдых и сборы.

В комнате едва помещались письменный стол и кровать. За дверью с низким косяком скрывалась ванная с тесной душевой кабинкой – захочешь помыть пятку, ударишься коленом о тонированное стекло.

Луиза не стала возиться ни с душем, ни с отдыхом, переоделась и спустилась вниз.

\- Сколько ты берешь с собой человек? - спросила она Франца.

\- Две группы на вертолётах. Две приедут с ближайшей базы на берегу.

\- Мне нужно оружие.

\- Зачем? Ты войдешь, только когда мои люди зачистят территорию.

\- Мне нужно оружие.

\- Нет.

\- Боишься, что я выстрелю тебе в спину?

Он предпочел пропустить это мимо ушей. Дом звенел тишиной. Старая люстра под потолком плевалась тусклым светом. Пятна света оседали, как пыль, на мягкой мебели, столиках и книжных шкафах.

\- Ты голодна? – устало спросил Франц.

\- Нет.

В коридоре что-то щёлкнуло, и в гостиную вошел солдат с подносом. Кофейник окружали чашки, корзинка с хлебом и пиалка с джемами. Ни Луиза, ни Франц не притронулись к еде. Попивая кофе, они следили за тенями за задернутыми шторами окнами. Когда в дверь постучали, Франц и Луиза встали одновременно.

\- Все готово, капитан Варгас, - отсалютовал здоровяк в полном обмундировании с порога.

У него была пружинистая походка и привычка едва заметно наклонять голову к правому плечу. В ангаре с вертолётами уже стояли солдаты. У стены лежали оружие и каски. Луиза подняла руки, позволяя напялить и застегнуть на себе бронежилет. Франц надел бронежилет сам. 

\- Сколько лететь? – спросила Луиза.

\- Два часа, - Франц передал ей наушники.

Напротив них уселись трое солдат. Вертолёты поднимались в воздух один за другим. Лучи восходящего солнца лезли в кабину, стремясь ослепить. Под ногами, в городе, как крысы в лабиринте, по улицам бегали машины.

Солдаты уставились в свои телефоны. Старые модели без выхода в интернет. Чтобы избежать утечки информации? Франц прислонился затылком к стене и закрыл глаза. По тому, как через полчаса он приоткрыл рот, Луиза поняла, что он заснул. Внизу потянулись леса, вертолёт сопровождения уменьшился до размера мухи. Луиза хотела вдохнуть кокаин, но поленилась его доставать. Её будто поставили на паузу. Вибрация внутри заглохла подавленная вибрацией мира снаружи. Когда вертолёт повернулся боком к солнцу, Луиза на минуту закрыла глаза и вырубилась.

Пробуждение было резким и неприятным. Будто её сбросили с высоты или окунули в воду. Дернувшись, Луиза ударилась головой о стену. Франц стоял рядом с вертолётом. За посадочной площадкой маячили многоэтажки. Они приземлились на крышу?

Выбираясь из кабины, Луиза страдала от пересохшего горла и боли в суставах. Увидев, что лопасти замерли, сняла наушники. Тишину разорвали шум города и вой ветра. Ветер подтолкнул Луизу к краю крыши. Здание, на которое они сели, было выше офисной семиэтажки в Гото. Луиза испытала одновременно восторг и желание спрыгнуть вниз. Говорят, если долго смотреть…

\- Пить хочешь? – солдат с оранжевым от веснушек носом протянул ей бутылку.

Свинтив крышку, Луиза уронила её вниз. Нужно как можно скорей поправить кокаином координацию движений и концентрацию внимания. Она едва не пропустила, как Франц исчез за дверью на чердак. Поспешив за ним, Луиза ощутила тошноту. Окунаясь в темноту коридора, пережила приступ клаустрофобии. Добравшись наощупь до стола и стульев, Луиза достала пакет кокаина. Пока Франц и трое солдат возились с ноутбуками и связью, втянула в себя порошок. Ледяное покалывание в переносице, и реальность обрела четкость и объём.

Они сидели в офисе, на экранах ноутбуков крутилась вилла. Снимки со спутников. Четыре бассейна, высокие стены, на крышах вертолетные площадки.

В детстве Манни воровал надгробные памятники. В двенадцать подсел на героин и начал убивать за дозу. За два года заработал репутацию продажного и тихо безумца. Он не устраивал драки в барах, никогда ни с кем не выяснял отношений, днями и ночами он лежал на матрасе и грезил, вставал только для того, чтобы совершить очередное убийство. А может, и убийства были для него частью сна. Так или иначе, ему невероятно везло. Везло так, будто за ним присматривал ангел или дьявол. Двадцать лет он был предан Карлосу, потому что тот отстегивал деньги на его сон. А потом Касто обокрал и подставил Манни. И сон закончился. Манни задумался о спасении своей задницы. Раньше это получалось само собой. Но после встречи с Касто мысли о выживании отравляли существование Манни. Превратили его из кайфарика в параноика. Снов больше не было, сплошные стратегии.

С опозданием Луиза заметила окно и рассмотрела море за ним. Его должно быть было видно с крыши, но из-за отходняка она приняла его за небо. Такое же насыщенно синее как небо перед грозой. На воде насколько хватало глаз колыхались щепки рыбацких лодок и прогулочных катеров. 

\- Тысяча метров до цели, - прошелестел динамик, - пятьсот метров до цели. Первая наземная группа на позиции. Вторая и третья на позиции. Спутники показывают движение на территории. Пятьдесят человек по предварительным подсчетам. Западная пристройка может оказаться складом с оружием. Окружение завершено. Вижу людей на стене. Начинаю переговоры.

\- Что? – последняя фраза заставила Луизу забыть о море и резко обернуться. – Какие переговоры?

В динамиках отдаленный помехами голос предлагал Манни и его людям сдаться:

\- Мы ищем военного преступника и хотим избежать кровопролития.

Солдат с оранжевым носом ткнул пальцем в монитор. Что он там увидел? Да какая теперь разница?

\- Он же сдает ему все карты, сливает всю информацию! – Луиза подлетела к столу и скинула бутылку с водой на пол. – Это все равно, что предупредить Касто! Раз-два-три-четыре пять, мы идем искать!

\- Это стандартная процедура, - Франц сжал челюсти. – Мы не можем напасть без предупреждения. Если они решат сдаться, от этого все только выиграют.

\- Ты рехнулся? Ты сам веришь в то, что говоришь? - Луиза отправила на пол еще одну бутылку. – Думаешь, они сдадутся?!

\- Если хочешь остаться здесь, прекрати истерить, - отчеканил Франц.

\- А то что? Твои шестерки скинут меня с крыши? – она отступила, копнула свободный стул и отошла к окну.

Если Касто уйдет, это случится по вине Франца. Четыре причала вонзлись в море как шпаги. Около одного из причалов дымила трубой грузовая баржа. Такие возили кокаин на Ямайку? Обыскав эти порты военные могли конфисковать груз, продать его и купить гробы для всех мертвецов Касто.

Потеряв десять минут на сраные переговоры, военные начали штурм. Сломали восточную стену. Высадились с вертолётов. Снова потеря времени. Будь на их месте Диего, он бы закидал территорию гранатами и обстрелял с пулемётов. Но Франц боялся взорвать склад с оружием. Который, возможно, существовал только в воображении военных.

Не в силах усидеть на месте, Луиза выбежала на лестницу. Преодолев два пролета, заглянула в запруженный людьми офис. Белые рубашки на мужчинах, юбки-карандаши на женщинах, буквы на экранах компьютеров. Этажом ниже та же херня. И на два, и на три этажа ниже. Луиза остановилась около жестянки с окурками – видно, здесь была курилка. Что она искала в этом здании? Под окнами здание обнимала дорога. Шлагбаум на стоянке поднимался раздражающе невыносимо медленно. Луиза вернулась в комнату к военным. На вилле Манни мало что изменилось. Бесполезная стрельба, идиотские бои за каждую клумбу и каждую комнату дома. Шаг вперед, два назад. А можно было атаковать с воздуха и за полчаса сравнять все с землей. Какая тупая трата времени и неумение пользоваться армейскими ресурсами. 

Чтобы установить контроль над территорией виллы Манни им понадобилось два с половиной часа. Во время штурма погибло три солдата, Манни и его сорок боевиков. Пять солдат были ранены, семь боевиков захвачены в плен.

\- Пошли, - Франц закрыл ноутбук.

Луиза поплелась на крышу и залезла в вертолёт, хотя из переговоров уже знала, что Касто на вилле Манни не обнаружили. Они снова его упустили. Поднимаясь с крыши, пилот жевал энергетический батончик. Солдаты напротив держали руки на коленях. У одного разбитые костяшки, у другого – пальцы длинные как у музыканта. Всем, кто упустил сегодня Касто, следовало заниматься музыкой, а не служить в армии.

Полёт длился десять минут. Прежде чем зайти на посадку вертолёт сделал круг над виллой. Черепица на крыше и горшки с цветами на балконах не пострадали. В раскрытые ворота вкатились три скорые и пожарная машина. Что они собирались здесь тушить? Вместо оружия в западной пристройке хранили удобрения.

Как только вертолет коснулся земли, Луиза соскочила на землю. Порыв нагретого лопастями воздуха свалил её на колени.

\- Пусть идет, - буркнул Франц.

Будто его тупоголовые шестёрки могли её остановить.

На выложенной цветным камнем веранде лежали трупы. Перевернутые ротанговые диваны и столы сообщали о том, что раньше здесь было место отдыха. На внешней стене и двери виднелись дырки от пуль. В холле валялись осколки стекла. Обогнув солдат волочивших по полу мертвеца - цветная рубашка, за затылком тянется кровавая кривая - Луиза ускорила шаг. Проверила комнаты внизу. Взлетела наверх по лестнице. Одну за другой она распахивала двери в спальни с шелковыми балдахинами, дрожащими от сквозняка и в ванные с джакузи. Замедлилась, перевела дыхание и спустилась вниз в поисках подвала. Солдатики Франца шарились в винном погребе. Пара желторотиков пытались блеснуть интеллектом, угадывая сорта вин. Не иначе, как кислый запах от разбитых бутылок разжижил им мозги. А может, у них никогда и не было мозгов? Во втором подвале стояли холодильники с мороженным – гробы со стеклянными крышками. Стопки журналов, между страниц которых были вклеены пакеты с кокаином. Всевозможные сувениры и мягкие игрушки-брелоки с кокаиновой начинкой. 

Луиза поднялась наверх и занялась тщательным осмотром комнат.

\- Сколько человек было на вилле? Охрана жила в доме?

Солдаты таращились на неё круглыми глазами, но отвечали бойко. Хоть чему-то их научили в их тупых учебках. Если они упустили Касто, не значит, что его здесь не было. Если он отсиживался у Манни, мог занимать любую спальню на втором этаже. К вечеру в трех ванных Луиза нашла распечатанные одноразовые бритвенные принадлежности и зубные щетки. Начатые упаковки мыла и шампуни, ворох мужской одежды, которая могла принадлежать кому угодно. Мужской нессесер с кремами от загара и средством для тонирования волос.

\- Какой размер ноги у Касто? – Луиза бросила перед Францем пару ботинок.

Тела погибших увезли пару часов назад. В темном саду надрывались цикады, мошкара летела в холл на свет. Из разбитых окон тянуло сигаретами, из подвала - запахом вина.

Франц сидел перед ноутбуком, вокруг на столе валялись энергетические батончики, стояли три бутылки минералки и тарелка с бутербродами. Чья-то быстрая рука нарезала хлеб и мясо большими ломтями.

Луиза уже было решила, что Франц не ответит, когда он достал телефон, набрал номер и повторил кому-то её вопрос.

\- Сорок третий, - Франц поднял с пола один из брошенных Луизой ботиноков. – Сорок пятый.

\- Как ты думаешь, почему Касто удалось сбежать с базы в Маало? – Луиза подошла к бару и достала бутылку текилы.

\- Ты считаешь, его кто-то предупредил? – Франц сложил руки на груди.

\- Думаю, среди военных произошла утечка. Среди военных крыса.

\- Или среди террористов, которые напали на базу в Маало.

\- Но сегодня здесь были только военные.

\- У нас нет доказательств, что Касто был здесь. Все, что у нас есть - твои подозрения.

Луиза приложилась к бутылке. Сделать большой глоток, нагреть текилу во рту, а потом закинуть назад голову, заливая её в горло – этот порядок всегда помогал ей расслабиться.

\- Съешь что-то, пока не хлопнулась в обморок, - Франц кивнул на тарелку с бутербродами.

Луиза покачала головой.

\- Давно сидишь на порошке? - спросил он.

Глотнув еще текилы, она упала на диван и вытянула ноги. Стопы вибрировали, будто она продолжала бежать.

\- Скажи мне, почему Сесар стрелял в Рохаса? – спросил Франц. – Ты ведь его знала, вы вместе были на АЭС, а потом я видел его с тобой в отеле. Наверное, и самодельные бомбы по лифтам и унитазам рассовать в отеле была его идея?

Луиза рассмеялась и подняла бутылку, будто хотела произнести тост. Возможно, за Сесара.

\- Да, это была его идея. Он сам собирал эти бомбы.

\- Что было дальше? Когда он успел спутаться с Хименос? И почему стрелял в Рохаса?

Луиза погладила обивку дивана. Белая с трехмерным рисунком в виде логотипа известной модной фирмы. Вот только Луиза никак не могла вспомнить название фирмы. Наверняка, её бутик был в торговом центре, где Луиза видела желтые сапоги.

\- Я не знаю, - Луиза вздохнула.

На улице раздался смех и треск ломающихся веток, кто-то кувыркнулся с веранды в кусты.

\- Я знаю, что командир базы в Палоа продал вертолёты и пулемёты Лонарди.

\- Почему ты тогда его не арестовал и не судил? – скривилась Луиза.

Шаг вперед, два – назад. Франц нашел виновного, но вместо того, чтобы наказать его, разжаловал всех офицеров и расформировал базу. Поделил вину на всех, можно сказать.

\- Я знаю, что за хищением оружия и техники в Палоа и нападением на Маало стоит Лонарди. 

\- За Лонарди, - Луиза отсалютовала ему бутылкой.

\- Я так же знаю, что он украл деньги из фонда. Знаю, что он стоял за модельным агентством Санчес и продавал детей педофилам.

\- Поправка. Детство в трущобах заканчивается в семь лет. Вряд ли кого-то из трущоб старше семи лет можно назвать ребенком.

Франц нахмурился, и это рассмешило Луизу.

\- Ты никогда там не был? В трущобах? А на городской свалке?

Я была в трущобах, знаю живущих там людей, могла бы добавить она. Одного из них она даже пыталась спасти. Звучит как дешевое оправдание. Ей ведь нужно оправдание, объяснение почему несколько месяцев назад она поперлась к полицейскому участку, почему оказалась в тюрьме и сделала то, что сделала. Она мечтала вытащить Гелиоса из мира, в котором он вырос. Такая ложь лучше, все лучше, чем признать, что она влюбилась без оглядки, готова была пойти за ним на край света, а потом выстрелила ему в затылок.

\- Луиза, Лонарди платит людям за поддержку Хименос и одновременно стравливает Хименос с Рохасом.

\- Кто тебе это сказал?

\- Точно так же он пытался настроить меня против Маркуса. Сначала внушил мне, что он на моей стороне, что я могу рассчитывать на его поддержку, как внушает это сейчас Хименос, потом начал накручивать меня против Маркуса, как делает это с Рохасом.

\- И что он сказал? О Маркусе? Это ведь было правдой? – заметив, как Франц напрягся, Луиза махнула рукой. Можешь не отвечать, мне нет дела до чужих грехов. – Все дело в том, что Рохас, Хименос и Маркус преступники. Такие же как Касто. Преступники, которые рвутся или рвались к власти.

Луиза поднялась с дивана и выглянула в окно. Слева горизонт подсвечивали огни удаленного города. Справа поселилась темнота.

\- Что там?

\- Побережье. Склады, рыбацкая деревушка.

Луиза повернулась к Францу.

\- Я отправил людей осмотреться, - он на минуту прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу.

Щетина у Франца росла неравномерно: над верхней губой и по линии подбородка.

\- Что насчёт Нандо, Луиза? Ты захватила АЭС, угрожала взорвать её, если Маркус и Нандо не сядут за стол переговоров и не сформируют новое правительство. Чья это была идея? Лонарди?

\- Моя.

\- Ты поддерживала Нандо?

\- Я хотела выбраться из сраных джунглей, - Луиза сделала большой глоток текилы и зажмурилась. Францу не понять, что значит жить в постоянном страхе. Каждую минуту бояться, что тебя используют как пушечное мясо, или явится кто-то, кто видел, как на тюремном дворе ты расстреливала заключенных. Касто все еще может об этом рассказать. Если Диего, Франц или кто-то другой найдет Касто и не убьет его сразу, Касто расскажет, что сделала Луиза.

\- Что случилось потом, Луиза? – не отставал Франц. – Кто заминировал туннель? Куда исчез Диего, который следил за подготовкой и безопасностью встречи со стороны Освободительной Армии?

\- Нандо заслужил смерть, - пожала плечами Луиза. – Они все преступники и заслуживают смерть. Маркус. Хименос. Рохас. В джунглях старший Хименос хвастался тем, что голыми руками убивал солдат. Развлечение у него такое было: при нападении на армейский или полицейский пост стрелял по ногам, а потом душил раненых руками, - Луиза посмотрела на свои руки. – Рохас, я слышала, чтобы ограбить почтовый вагон, отравил газом всех пассажиров поезда. Что сделал Маркус, ты и сам знаешь. Так что они все заслуживают смерти.

Луиза улыбнулась, ей вдруг пришла в голову замечательная мысль. Она все расставляла по своим местам и превращала хаос в порядок.

\- Когда Альбер выиграет на выборах в конгресс, он не позволит преступникам типа Рохаса и Хименоса войти в кабинет министров и занять важные государственные посты.

\- Лонарди собирается участвовать в выборах? От какой партии? 

Луиза рассмеялась.

\- Какая разница? Он знает эту страну, знает людей. Ему доверяют, на него надеятся. Он умен, мыслит на несколько шагов вперед, умеет расположить к себе людей и организовать их. Он честен. Чтобы он ни делал, он не преследует личную выгоду. Люди его любят. Выберут в конгресс. Потом выберут в президенты.

\- Нет, Луиза. Лонарди такой же преступник, как Касто, Нандо и остальные.

\- Не такой. Он был вынужден врать и подстраиваться, чтобы выжить. Подыгрывать садисту-отцу, его друзьям военным, армии, системе, наркоторговцам, партизанам. Чтобы выжить и однажды все изменить. Он всегда отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает. Чтобы он ни сделал, он делал это с одной целью. Он хотел все изменить.

Как она не понимала этого раньше? Теперь все действия Лонарди выстроились для Луизы в стройную систему.

Франц печально посмотрел на Луизу. Он больше не сказал ни слова. Не знал, что сказать? Луизе вдруг захотелось отомстить ему за то, что он упустил Касто.

\- Альбер единственный из нас, кто понимает, что делает. Кто знает, что нужно сделать. Он не цепляется за общие слова о законе. Откуда взяться закону в этой стране? Десятилетиями здесь людей пытали и убивали без суда и следствия. И после этого ты хочешь судить Касто? Как будто не знаешь, что он сделал? Как будто каждый в этой стране не знает, что он сделал! Как будто его вина требует доказательств. Если вину Касто нужно доказывать - это лицемерие, а не закон! Зачем ты лицемеришь, Франц?

Луиза бросила в него пустую бутылку. Бутылка пролетела мимо плеча Франца, не задев его.

\- Тебе надо завязывать с коксом, - Франц поднялся и взял ноутбук под мышку. – Мы возвращаемся в столицу завтра в одиннадцать. Как только мои люди закончат осмотр складов на берегу.

Он отправился по лестнице наверх. На втором этаже остановился, посмотрел на Луизу и нахмурился, будто хотел что-то сказать, а потом передумал. Ага, иди поспи в кроватке, в которой вчера ворочался Касто, придурок, подумала Луиза.

Она прошлась по комнате, копнула пустую бутылку, закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Недавняя вспышка гнева показалась ей глупостью. Не стоило ей говорить с Францем о Касто. Не стоило выдавать свои намеренья. Теперь, если люди Франца отловят Касто, Луизе будет труднее подобраться к нему. После сегодняшнего Франц будет подозревать её, следить за ней.

Но они его не словят. Луиза уже видела, как они действуют. Медлительные, тупые и неповоротливые. Распахнув дверь на веранду, она уставилась в темноту.

Всё равно ей не заснуть. Вернув на место ротанговую мебель, солдаты похрапывали на креслах и диванах, прислонив к столам автоматы. Луиза подхватила один из них. Фонари в саду подсвечивали нижние ветки деревьев и спину мочившегося на розовый куст солдата. Увидев Луизу, он соскочил с дорожки. Выложенная мелкой брусчаткой, она обогнула беседку и вывела Луизу к воротам. Завидев Луизу, дежурные растерялись. Один вытянулся по стойке смирно, второй стал уговаривать Луизу подождать, пока он позвонит Францу.

\- Мы только что расстались, и он отправился в постель. Дай ему хоть два часа поспать.

Дежурный потупил взгляд, будто Луиза сказала что-то неприличное. Что-то неформальное, личное? Что выдумал себе этот дегенерат? Что Луиза трахается с Францем? Ну да, как иначе тупоголовые объяснят себе почему она здесь?

Солдат не стал звонить, и Луиза помахала ему на прощанье рукой.

Хорошо бы было взять машину. И фонарь. Проселочная дорога без разделительной полосы, без фонарей, без ограничителей по бокам лежала между полями. Темными как небо. Лишь на линии горизонта виднелись огни. Большое световое пятно это город. Цепочка из тусклых огней, должно быть, склады.

От прогулки Луиза быстро протрезвела. Вскоре почувствовала запах моря и услышала шум прибоя. Дорога вильнула, и Луиза увидела сетку ограждения. Проселочная жалась к ней. В метрах ста стоял грузовик с крытым брезентом кузовом похожий на тот, в котором Луиза каталась на побережье с партизанским отрядом. В свете фар грузовика около открытых ворот разгуливали солдаты.

Луиза присела и подергала сетку. Нет нужды входить на территорию складов через ворота. Ей пригодились бы кусачки, но ничего не оставалось, как ползать на коленях в поисках места, где можно проскользнуть под сеткой. Лаз она так и не нашла, отойдя подальше от ворот, перелезла забор. Над сеткой, но под колючей проволокой. Кокаин помешал Луизе понять, как сильно она оцарапала спину.

В трех шагах от забора стояли рядами жестяные контейнеры. Каждый размером с вагон. Темнота между ними была такой густой, что пальцев вытянутой руки не рассмотреть. Песок под ногами тормозил движение. Прижав ладонь в стене контейнера, Луиза свернула в первый ряд. Чертов лабиринт. Проходы пересекались под прямым углом как улицы в Нью-Йорке, но здесь не было номеров и указателей направления движения.

Что она делает? Убивает время. Тратит энергию. Успокаивает нервы. Поиском Касто этот бредовый поход не назовешь.

Луиза вжимала голову в плечи и прислушивалась к шорохам. Где-то на территории бродили солдаты, но она не слышала голосов, только крики чаек, бой волн, шум ветра и шорох песка. Совсем рядом крыса или ящерица забилась под контейнер. А что если это изжеванные, искаженные песком звуки шагов? Луиза замерла, в животе мерзко заурчало. Захотелось спрятать голову в песок. Так ведь поступают тупые животные, предчувствуя опасность.

Луиза сплюнула горькую слюну и приказала себе не останавливаться.

Неужели она действительно считает, что найдет здесь Касто? На дверях контейнеров висели замки. К тому же солдаты приехали сюда на пару часов раньше, чем она, наверняка облазили все закоулки.

Все зависит от размеров склада. Сколько здесь контейнеров? Какую площадь покрывает этот гребаный лабиринт?

Скоро рассвет. Небо посветлело, вместе с ним покраснел верх контейнеров. Песок между ними по-прежнему оставался черным.

Луиза погладила приклад автомата. Шорохи: впереди о жестянку будто билась муха, позади, казалось, по песку катился велосипед или мяч. На лицо Лизы упала песчинка, на контейнер над головой села птица. Что-то скреблось внутри контейнера. Добравшись до очередного угла, Луиза перевела дыхание. Успокоить сердцебиение не удалось. Рядом – шагах в пяти, а может десяти – в жестяную стену врезался камень. Какого? Спину Луизы обдало сквозняком, шею обхватила удавка. Выронив автомат, она попыталась одновременно ударить назад локтем и ослабить петлю. Просунуть пальцы под широкую полоску - ремень? – не удалось. Луиза бесполезно болталась в петле, безуспешно молотила воздух руками и ногами, а перед глазами уже начало темнеть. Темнота отрезала небо и стены контейнеров. Прежде чем она накрыла Луизу полностью, нападавший повалил Луизу на землю и мокнул лицом в песок. Случайно или специально ослабил петлю, позволяя ей втянуть носом и ртом песчинки и грязь. Поставил колено на спину, перехватил руки, связал их за спиной. Ремень с шеи хлестнул по подбородку и вжался между зубами, растягивая губы, прижимая язык. Затянув кляп на затылке, нападавший слез с Луизы. Она барахталась как перевернутый жук и скулила как раненная собака.

Нападавший пнул ее в бок.

\- Вставай.

Луиза перевернулась на спину и увидела сморщенную складками шею. Она таращилась на нее, когда Касто нависал над ней в тюрьме. Теперь он стоял в двух шагах и проверял обойму её автомата.

\- Поднимайся, - он снова копнул её.

Чтобы встать со связанными руками, Луизе пришлось опереться на стену контейнера. Касто накинул ей на шею ремень от автомата, просунул ствол под связанный локоть. Он был всего лишь на полголовы выше Луизы. Пыхтел и часто сплевывал, толкая Луизу перед собой по коридору из контейнеров. Теперь света было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть номера на них. Наверное, они помогали Касто ориентироваться. Пять. Двенадцать. Триста сорок восемь. Сколько Луиза не таращилась на них, никак не могла уловить систему, порядок, логику. Должно быть, Касто долго скрывался здесь, если научился ориентироваться в лабиринте. Выход к воротам стал для Луизы неожиданностью. Она не успела подготовиться. Не успела собраться. Не готова была действовать. Касто прижался к ее спине и нажал на спусковой крючок автомата. Очередь скосила троих солдат куривших перед армейским грузовиком. Луиза попыталась упасть на колени. Касто врезал коленом ей по заднице и толкнул вперед. Она упала бы и зарылась носом в песок, если бы он не держал её за локоть. В результате они на три шага оказались ближе к машине. Из-за неё выбежали ещё двое солдат. Касто выстрелил. Пули пробили брезентовый борт, впились в бронежилеты и откинули солдат на землю. Получив еще один подсрачник, Луиза сделала два шага. Положив руку ей на плечо, Касто добил раненных из пистолета. Луизе послышалось, или она слышала шум между контейнерами? Не может быть, чтобы Франц послал обыскивать склад всего пятерых. Схватив Луизу сзади за шею, Касто приложил её лицом о дверь грузовика. Пока она давилась хлынувшей в горло из разбитого носа кровью и боролась с чернотой перед глазами, он запихнул её в салон. Сначала на водительское место, потом толкнул на пассажирское. Полностью утратив власть над своим телом, Луиза скатилась под сиденье, когда машина тронулась. Выезжая на дорогу, Касто вывернул руль, и Луизу едва не стошнило.

Она снова ничего не могла сделать, кроме как таращиться на складки на его шее. Он снова нависал на ней. Только на этот раз, он не обращал на неё внимания. Щурился на утренее солцнце и набирал скорость. Он дернул рулем ещё раз, и Луиза врезалась виском в дверь. Снаружи свистел и бился о борта машины ветер. Похоже, Касто выехал на трассу и гнал со скоростью не меньше ста в час. Прочь от складов, прочь от побережья. В глубь страны. Машина подпрыгнула на яме. Как много времени Францу потребуется, чтобы выслать погоню? Те пятеро не могли быть на складах одни. А значит, Франц уже послал вертолёты на все шоссе. Они вот-вот засекут грузовик.

Заметив, что Луиза на него смотрит, Касто повернулся к ней. Посмотрел на дорогу, усмехнулся и снова бросил взгляд на неё.

\- Хочешь укусить, да? Ну и уродливая же ты, сука. Кто тебя так? Муж, отец, приятель?

Он не узнал её. Луиза перестала дышать. Стук крови в голове не позволил ей расслышать другие издевательства Касто. Она лишь видела, что он улыбается. Неизвестно откуда появилась тень и накрыла его лицо. Касто остановил машину, не глядя на Луизу, открыл бардачок над её головой. Не найдя то, что искал, Касто схватил Луизу за плечо. Она протестующе замычала, пытаясь выкрутиться, вырваться. Он бросил её на сиденье и вытянул ремень из её штанов. В какой-то миг Лиза подумала, что он собирается ее изнасиловать, но он всего лишь связал вместе её щиколотки. Открыл дверь с её стороны и выбросил её из машины. Луиза упала на камни и покатилась по склону. Наклон был небольшим, но ей никак не удавалось остановить падение и вращение. Еще один кувырок, и спина Луизы врезалась в пустоту. Падение с высоты выбило воздух из легких. Луиза не услышала, как отъехала машина. Когда зрение и слух вернулись к ней, она увидела камни и полоску неба. Каменоломни? Вместе со зрением и дыханием появилась боль. Она пульсировала в спине и бедрах. Может, при падении Луиза сломала позвоночник? Это был бы подходящий финал для неё. Она фыркнула и поняла, что кровь снова хлещет из носа и затекает в горло. Перевернувшись на бок, Луиза сплюнула её на камни. Похоже, позвоночник у неё всё-таки цел, если она смогла перевернуться. Из положения на боку она осмотрела овраг. Отвесная стена из светлого камня с темными прожилками с одной стороны, скала с другой. Ширина оврага метров пять. Дно усеяно валунами и осколками камней. Врежься Луиза в один из них головой при падении, умерла бы. Таков был расчёт Касто?

Она попыталась сесть, попыталась отодвинуться в тень, укрыться от бившего в глаза и жгущего царапины солнца. Движения связанных ног болью отдавались в животе. Попытка упереться на локоть провалилась. Сколько Луиза не терлась щекой о плечо, она не могла избавиться от кляпа. Попыталась вытолкать ремень изо рта языком, но лишь снова захлебнулась кровью из носа. Сама не заметила, как начала выть от бессилия.

Нет, Касто связал ей ноги, не для того, чтобы она разбила голову о камень.

Он не узнал её.

Если Франц упустит его снова это будет невероятный идиотизм. Что Касто делал на побережье? Скорей всего, он пытался убраться из страны. В одном из контейнеров. Луиза могла гордиться тем, что помешала ему. Она снова завыла.

Франц найдёт его. У него есть вертолёты. Рядом военная база. На ней должно быть не меньше солдат, чем в Палоа. Триста пятьдесят, сказал тогда Франц. Конечно, Касто уже избавился от машины. Он не идиот, чтобы валить по шоссе. Скорее, он будет искать укрытие в лесах, деревнях, городах. Но у него мало времени. Он не успеет уйти далеко. Брошенная машина укажет на него, станет следом. Есть ещё спутники. Если фотографии со спутников помогли выследить и уничтожить лагерь Годо, теперь они должны помочь найти Касто.

Солнечное пятно поднялось вышел, залило небо над оврагом. У Луизы больше не текла кровь из носа. Горло пересохо, сухой язык прилип к ремню во рту, как к железу на морозе. Дыхание все больше походило на свист. Она снова попыталась сесть. Нужно что-то делать. Франц найдет Касто, но вряд ли он спасёт Луизу. Никто не знает, что она была на складе. Она просто свалила с виллы Манни посреди ночи. Учитывая их грызню с Францем – они ведь посорились? Почему-то сейчас Луиза не могла оценить накал их с Францем разногласий – он скорее решит, что она не пожелала больше оставаться и умчалась назад в столицу. Или решила присоединиться к поисковой группе правозащитников. Или еще что-то придумала. Что она влипла в неприятности – последнее о чем он подумает.

Нужно найти чем перерезать ремни. Если Луиза не может сесть, значит она может ползти. Выбрав целью ближайший острый камень, Луиза подтянула под себя ноги и снова их выпрямила. Извиваясь как червяк, обдирая о камни плечо и бок, она продвинулась на полшага. Перевела дыхание и толкнула тело ещё на шаг ближе к острому камню. Майка на боку порвалась. На коже появились мерзко пульсирующие царапины. Еще немного, и Луиза добралась до острого камня, подтянула его к груди и позволила себе закрыть глаза. Зависшее над головой солнце выкрасило изнанку век в красный. Передохнув, Луиза начала тереть ремень на запястьях о камень. Вверх-вниз. Слишком медленно, слишком долго. Недовольная результатом Луиза ускорилась. Руки сорвались. Камень распорол кожу на предплечьях. Забавно выйдет, если она перережет себе вены. Луиза остановилась, перевела дыхание и снова принялась за работу. От напряжения у неё разболелись спина и шея. Пришлось положить голову на камни. Главное не переставать тереть. Кокаин больше не действовал. Луиза не спала две ночи. Её трясло от усталости, кружилась голова. Она сама не заметила как потеряла сознание.

Очнулась в темноте. Овраг заполнился ночными шорохами. Что-то коснулось голого предплечья Луизы. То ли крыса, то ли уж. Не разобрать, как не разобрать холодно ей или жарко. Горло распухло так, что Луиза не могла сглотнуть. Она снова взялась за камень. Но ремни не поддавались, а руки слишком быстро налились тяжестью. Мышцы свело судорогой. Чтобы отогнать, боль, Луиза зарычала.

Провозившись до рассвета, она снова потеряла сознание. Очнувшись в полдень, решила, что все решит жажда. Из-за обезвоживания она едва могла открыть глаза и приподнять голову. Сил тереть ремни о камень не осталось. Она даже не совсем понимала в сознании она или нет. Тело пульсировало, вокруг все плыло. У Луизы остался единственный ориентир – фантазии о смерти Касто. Не важно во сне или наяву, она видела, как он умирает десятком разных способов. Давила его машиной, расстреливала, перерезала горло. В конце концов, она пришла к выводу, что этих мыслей и фантазий достаточно, чтобы примерить её с её собственной смертью. Проталкивать воздух через распухшее горло становилось все трудней.

Луиза пропустила момент. Когда ушло солнце и настала ночь. Плевать. Пробуждения становились все короче. В одно из таких пробуждений Луиза услышала шум. В другое - поняла, что рядом падают и ворочаются камни. В следующее пробуждение она ждала, что ее накроет камнепадом. Что один из камней размозжит ей голову и закончит это мерзкое и полное страха блуждание между сном и явью. Что-то её таки ударило, только она не умерла.

\- Не смей закрывать глаза, Луиза! – сказал Франц.

***

\- Касто, - прошептала Луиза, проснувшись.

Рядом не было никого, чтобы ответить. Только ветер из приоткрытого окна играл балдахином. Массивная дубовая кроватная рама. Светлая постель и трепыхающийся над головой тюль, не позволяющий рассмотреть комнату и определить какое сейчас время суток. Луизе понадобились все силы, чтобы догадаться, она снова на вилле Манни. Спасена. Потратив на эти мысли всю энергию, Луиза провалилась в сон.

Ей снилась другая вилла. Отец читал газету. Амалия накрывала на стол. Луиза всадила нож ей в глазницу.

Ей снился Гел. Он сидел на берегу. Слепящее солнце мешало рассмотреть черты его лица.

Она проснулась со слезами на глазах. Чувствуя себя беспомощной и потерянной. Она должна была умереть в тюрьме. Она бы умерла в джунглях, если бы не появился Альбер с идеей переворота. Её постоянно спасали. Альбер, Альба, Сесар. Без них она была ни на что не способна. Стоило снова встретить Касто, чтобы это понять.

Луиза услышала движение.

\- Пить хочешь? – отложив в сторону ноутбук, Франц поднялся со стула и протянул ей стакан воды.

Луиза вытерла слезы. Мизинец и безымянный на левой руке были перебинтованы вместе. Она попробовала пошевелить пальцами, и вспомнила, что так уже было. В тюрьме ей сломали пальцы дубинкой, а Альба потом связал их вместе. К вене правой руки тянулась капельница. Прозрачная система ловила последние розовые лучи заходящего солнца. Значит, сейчас вечер.

\- Касто?

\- Мы его поймали, - сказал Франц.

Луиза удовлетворенно вздохнула.

\- Сколько времени я здесь валяюсь? - силы возвращались к Луизе.

\- Два дня. Врач сказал, что ты можешь впасть в кому, потому что твой организм истощен кокаином. 

Он вызвал ей врача. Задержался из-за неё в провинции вместо того, чтобы вернуться в столицу. Франц смотрел на её шею, и Луиза невольно потянулась к ней рукой.

\- Что? – прошептала она.

\- Синяки, - продолжая пялиться на её шею, Франц ответил не сразу. Реагировал медленно и заторможено, будто тоже страдал от истощения. Или от бессонницы, судя по темным кругам под глазами и покрасневшим белкам. – Он душил тебя.

Он наконец-то посмотрел Луизе в глаза. Уголки его губ дернулись, будто он не хотел говорить.

\- Такие же синяки были на шее девочки, которую мы нашли мертвой в доме Санчес.

Похоже, это имело для него значение. Луиза подождала, пока он первым отведет взгляд и спросила:

\- Где Касто сейчас?

\- Здесь. В подвале, - Франц усмехнулся. – Он пытался скрыться в лесу. Мы нашли сначала брошенную машину. Через два часа догнали его. Так как он был один, я догадался, что он избавился от тебя где-то между складом и местом, где бросил машину. Вертолёты прочесали территорию и засекли тебя на каменоломнях.

Отлично. По-настоящему живой Луиза почувствует себя, когда убьёт Касто. Она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Пошевелила ногами и руками. Кажется, она готова встать с кровати. Оглядев комнату, она остановила взгляд на включенном ноутбуке.

\- Ты была права, с Касто нужно разобраться немедленно, - Франц оглянулся на ноутбук.

\- Что произошло?

\- Во время траурной процессии в честь погибших в тюрьмах в толпу бросили две гранаты. Четверо человек погибли. Пятнадцать ранены.

У Луизы пересохло горло, и она потянулась к стакану.

\- Показательный открытый народный суд над Касто поможет стабилизировать обстановку. Представители всех партий будут работать вместе в обвинении и защите, в команде присяжных представители партий и гражданских организаций. Это поможет укрепить принцип законности, отвлечет людей от уличных беспорядков. Станет первым шагом на пути политики без использования оружия. Первым опытом сотрудничества разных партий.

\- Показательный суд, - избавившись от капельницы, Луиза села на кровати.

\- Я принесу тебе поесть, - оживился Франц.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Луиза, – за то, что спас меня.

Франц улыбнулся от двери. О чем он думает? О беспорядках в столице? Или о мертвой девочке в доме Санчес? Главное, чтобы он не думал о Касто. О Касто и Луизе. О её желании прикончить его.

Она доковыляла до окна и выглянула в сад. Фонари под деревьями облепила мошкара. Темные ветки трясли птицы. Луиза включила свет в ванной. Привыкая к нему, сполоснула лицо, ощупала полоску пластыря на опухшей переносице. Прополоскала рот, чтобы избавиться от сухости. К возвращению Франца зажгла свет в комнате. Хрустальная люстра росла на потолке как сталагмит в пещере.

Франц принес фрукты и крупно нарезанное холодное мясо. Ничего вкусней Луиза не ела в жизни. Похоже, испарившийся врач-паникер влил в её вены что-то для улучшения аппетита.

\- Если тебе что-то понадобится, на первом этаже есть дежурные, - сказал Франц.

Он сидел у кровати Луизы, когда она была без сознания, когда она очнулась, поспешно ретировался. Луиза пожала плечами. Оставалось надеяться, что он скоро заснет. Сама она заснуть не сможет. Луиза приняла душ и обыскала ванную комнату. В забытом несессере нашла бритвенный станок, расковыряла его маникюрными ножницами и достала лезвие. Приклеила его пластырем к тыльной стороне левого запястья и снова подошла к окну. Разглядывая тени в саду, определилась с планом действий. 

Волосы после душа давно высохли, а часы в холле показывали час ночи, когда она спустилась на первый этаж. Дежурил мальчишка с оранжевым от веснушек носом. Он старался не пялиться на Луизу, когда она подошла к бару и достала бутылку текилы, но потерпел поражение. Чувствуя на себе его взгляд, она медленно свинтила крышку. Повернувшись к нему, сделала большой глоток. «Оранжевый нос» качнулся веред, а потом назад, будто хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Что у него в голове? Видел ли он выступление Луизы по телевидению? Слышал ли, как она объявила охоту на Касто? Наверняка знал, что две ночи назад она полезла на склад и позволила Касто стреножить себя, как дурную кобылу. Из-за нее погибли как минимум пятеро солдат.

Луиза вздохнула, когда Касто умрет, ей нечего будет стыдиться. Главное не провалить дело. Её план был прост и примитивен настолько, что осуществить его под силу идиотке.

Захватив с собой бутылку, она направилась в подвал. В коридоре на ящике из-под пива сидел солдат в очках. Впалые щеки, нос крючком. Игра освещения? Или текила в крови Луизы?

\- Привет, - она постаралась, чтобы голос звучал доверительно, интимно.

Дверь в винный погреб стояла открытой. Оттуда все еще несло вином. Очкарик со впалыми щеками вскочил на ноги.

\- Не вставай, - прошептала Луиза.

Отпив текилы, она протянула бутылку очкарику.

\- Хочешь? Ну же, не отказывайся.

Она заставляла себя улыбаться как клоун. Растягивала губы до боли. Люди же склонны отвечать на улыбки? Особенно юные глупые солдаты. Он, и правда, неуверенно улыбнулся. Луиза подошла ближе. Остановилась в шаге от очкарика.

\- На посту нельзя? – она прислонилась к стене рядом, обхватила горлышко бутылки губам, закинула голову назад. Текила потекла по подбородку. Луиза засмеялась, шатнулась к очкарику, сокращая расстояние. – Я так и не знаю, как вы его поймали. Ты был при задержании?

Она смотрела на очкарика снизу вверх. Он снова помотал головой.

\- Но ты ведь слышал, знаешь, как это произошло? Он остреливался? Или сразу сдался? Как близко к нему подобрались, прежде чем он заметил погоню?

Глядя на перебитую переносицу Луизы, очкарик прочистил горло. Он блеял про пять групп, прочесывающих лес. Про вертолёты. Даже называл имена солдат, окруживших Касто. Они взяли его в кольцо. По всем правилам охоты, о которой так мечтала Луиза.

\- Мне так жаль, что я не могла там быть, - искреннее сказала она и уткнулась лбом в плечо очкарика.

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Луиза шмыгнула носом, надеясь, что этот звук похож на всхлип. Краем глаза она видела, как очкарик дернул руками. Его все ещё нужно было подтолкнуть.

\- Я должна была там быть, - всхлипнула Луиза.

Очкарик неуверенно положил ладонь ей на спину. Неожиданно для себя Луиза разревелась. Вот дерьмо, она собиралась соблазнить солдата, а вместо этого давится соплями и слезами. Вот уж действительно, жалкая шлюха.

\- Перестань, - сказал он. – Все позади.

Он вынул из её руки бутылку текилы.

Луизу затрясло от унижения, и она оттолкнула очкарика.

\- Я просто хочу его увидеть! – закричала она.

Увидела на лице солдата замешательство и тут же раскаялась.

\- Прости, - она зажала рот рукой. Слезы покатились по пальцам. Откуда в её гребаном истощенном организме столько жидкости? – Я не хотела на тебя кричать… я должна… прости меня.

Дерьмо. Жалкая, ничтожная беспомощная шлюха, готовая умолять тупого болвана в форме.

\- Можешь обыскать меня, - Луиза снова вторглась в его личное пространство.

Похоже, она рехнулась. Погладила его руки, переплела свои пальцы с его. Так она скоро его ноги целовать начнет. Искупить это дерьмо можно только одним способом.

\- Он изуродовал меня. Не только ухо отрезал, но… - трясущимися руками Луиза завозилась с футболкой.

\- Не надо, - остановил её очкастый мальчшика с впалыми щеками. Как же он молод. С таким румянцем и едва пробивающимися усами ему бы в школе учиться, а не в армии служить. – Перестань, - он сжал запястья Луизы. Бросил взгляд поверх её головы и принял решение. – Две минуты. Только две минуты.

\- Да. Хорошо. Спасибо. Да, - она твердила одно и то же как мантру, не особо отдавая себе в этом отчет.

Кажется, её заело.

\- Да. Как скажешь. Спасибо, - шептала Луиза, пока он открывал дверь

Шептала, нашаривая взглядом в полумраке подвала Касто и приближаясь к нему.

Он был связан. На лице синяки, видно, при задержании ему досталось за убийство солдат на складе. И всё равно он оскалился, увидев Луизу. Она подняла руки, будто хотела прижать их к груди и отклеила пластырь на левом запястье. Лезвие скользнуло в ладонь, и Луиза бросилась на Касто. Вцепилась в волосы, ударила со всей силы и почувствовала, как пальцы заливает теплая кровь. Он захрипел и завалился на бок, Луиза продолжала вдавливать пальцы в его шею, пока не потеряла лезвие. Пока оно не утонуло в ране, не ушло под кожу.

Очкарик схватил Луизу за плечи и оттащил от умирающего. Касто хрипел, очкарик чертыхался.

\- Отпусти меня! Не смей ко мне прикасаться! – завизжала Луиза.

Очкарик отпрянул. Открывая и закрывая как рыба рот, он вспомнил о рации на поясе. Пока он говорил, Касто затих. Кровь продолжала выплескиваться из раны. Глядя на угасающий фонтан крови как зачарованная Луиза прислонилась к стене и опустилась на пол. Она слишком устала, дрожала и мерзла.

Первым в комнату влетел солдат, дежуривший на первом этаже. К нему присоединились еще пару, видимо, пост с веранды. Потом пришел Франц. Присел у тела на колени, присмотрелся к ране.

\- У неё было лезвие, - пролепетал очкарик. – Я не знал. Она была пьяна.

Он осекся и опустил голову, когда Франц встал.

\- Найдите ящик, чтобы упаковать тело. Через час улетаем в столицу, - сказал Франц.

Он собирается устроить Касто похороны или показать тело народу? Луиза засмеялась. Возить труп по улицам, чтобы каждый мог полюбоваться.

\- Идем, - Франц остановился около Луизы и протянул ей руку.

Луиза отвергла помощь, встала самостоятельно, пошатнулась. Франц подхватил её под локоть. И не отпускал всю дорогу из подвала на второй этаж. Не говоря ни слова, он запер её в комнате и поставил под двери охрану.

Он всё равно устроит свой показательный суд, поняла Луиза. Только судить будет не Касто, а её. В саду под окном промчались трое солдат с автоматами на перевес. Будто на виллу напали. Луиза могла бы выбраться через окно. Второй этаж, не так уж высоко. Но ей не дадут убежать.

Её худшие предположения подтвердились, когда на пороге её комнаты появились двое солдат. Откуда они взяли наручники? Не иначе как с Касто сняли. Младший из солдат наморщил оранжевый от веснушек нос. Старший велел Лузе повернуться спиной.

Вот как, она шмыгнула носом. Теперь она даже не сможет нос утереть самостоятельно. Перед глазами плясали черные круги, когда её повели на крышу к вертолетной площадке. Пилот возился с приборами. Салон перегородил большой ящик из грубых досок, в похожем Луиза и Сесар нашли однажды гранатомёты. Теперь в ящик Франц упаковал Касто. Судя по размерам ящика, тело пришлось сложить. Пару часов лета и трупное окоченение превратит Касто в карлика, Луиза усмехнулась. Над головой звезды ели небо. Утром каждый в столице сможет посмотреть на чудо: жестокий начальник тайной полиции превратился в мертвого карлика.

Смешно суетясь, военные опутали ящик тросами. Франц смотрел на них и на Луизу с одинаковым нелепыми сожалением и разочарованием. Старший из конвоиров Луизы помог ей забраться на сиденье, пристегнул наручники к кольцу в стене, нахлабучил ей на голову наушники и перекинул ремень безопасности ей через грудь. Запаковали как в смирительную рубашку. Похоже Франц и его солдатики признали её невменяемой. Или опасной?

Лопасти вертолета пошил на разгон. Поднятый ими ветер прижал одежду к телам оставшихся на крыше солдат. У одного из них были неприлично, позорно худые ноги и руки. Покачиваясь, вертолёт оторвался от земли, подрагивая, набрал высоту. Площадка на крыше виллы Манни превратилась в мишень для игры в дартс. Отвернувшись от неё, Луиза перехватила взгляд Франца. Он таращился на неё все с тем же недовольством, таращился, не мигая и будто не видя. Солдаты напротив поглаживали лежавшие на коленях автоматы. Никто кроме Луизы не мёрз. Над городом у неё начали стучать зубы, и она едва не откусила себе язык. Живот и спину свело так, что она не почувствовала измения высоты и приземления.

\- Лу, - Франц почему-то подхватил её под мышки.

Надо же, оказывается, она не способна самостоятельно выбраться из сраного вертолета.

\- Не смей меня так называть, - выдавила она сквозь зубы.

Пульсирующие перед глазами чёрные точки превратили для Луизы территорию базы ВВС в Гото в узкий лабиринт. Ангары, диспетчерская вышка, учебное здание, казармы слились в черные стены. Вокруг сновали люди. Юркие и изворотливые как ящерицы. Фонари и лампы лезли в глаза. Франц открыл перед Луизой дверь в круглый дом Маркуса, поддерживая за локоть, помог подняться по лестнице, втолкнул в маленькую, как душевая, комнату и снял наручники.

\- Прости. Ты была не в себе. Я не хотел, чтобы ты на кого-то напала в вертолёте и попробовала отобрать оружие. Или выкинула ещё что-то.

Луиза рассмеялась, и у неё подкосились колени. Франц подхватил её за плечи и уложил на кровать. Он снова разглядывал отпечатки пальцев Касто на её шее. Будь он проклят, будь они оба покляты. Сесар говорил, что у кокаина самый мягкий отходняк. Луиза оттолкнула Франца и закрыла глаза. Ей нужно просто выспаться. Она не слышала, как Франц покинул комнату, лишь как ветер выл и скребся внутри. Будто внутри Луиза была пустой. Полой была каждая её косточка. Внутри свистел и гулял ветер. Обвинял её в убийстве голосом Касто:

\- Ты же хочешь вернуться домой.

После этих слов она проснулась в холодном поту. За окном посветлевшее небо разрезал след самолета. Луиза вздохнула с облегчением, вспоминая, что заткнула Касто навсегда. Он никому не расскажет, что она сделала. Нет, лучше пусть судят её, а не Касто.

Возможно, кокаин, и правда, ослабил её, возможно, виноваты были кулаки Касто и сраный карьер, в котором она чуть не умерла, возможно, и то, и другое, Луиза проспала полтора дня.

В ногах на кровати лежала стопка чистой одежды. Кто-то заходил в комнату, пока Луиза спала, а она ничего не слышала. Кто-то наблюдал за ней, стоял рядом, когда она была полностью беззащитна. Привыкай. Разве не так относятся к заключённым? Луиза вспомнила тюрьму Касто, умирающую девушку на полу. Её ждет то же самое? Она тоже умрет в тюрьме, после того как Франц осудит её пожизненно. За все, что она сделала. Припомнит ей не только убийство Касто, но и захват АЭС, попытку взорвать отель в центре. Если суд будет открытый, вспомнит ли кто-то о том, что она убила иностранцев. Мать и дочь, что жили на вилле рядом с её родителями. Генри, наверняка, рассказал об этом Францу. Вспомнит ли кто-то об убийстве студента? Люди Годо мертвы, но многие в джунглях знают, что она сделала. С кем теперь свидетели её преступления? С Рохасом или Хименос? Луиза боялась и ненавидела партизан и стремилась выбраться из джунглей любой ценой. Наверняка, они ненавидели её в ответ.

Нет, Франц не станет осуждать её на тюремное заключение. Не те сейчас времена. Он приговорит её к смерти. Суд над Касто поможет стабилизировать обстановку, сказал он. Не суд, публичная казнь. Толпа хочет увидеть наказание преступника. Луиза займет место Касто.

Окна задрожали от гула приземлюящегося самолета. Луиза поняла, что слишком долго стоит в ванной и разглядывает трещину в углу маленького зеркала, тридцать на тридцать без рамы. Она подняла подбородок, осмотрела желтеющие синки на шее. Переносица тоже пожелтела, можно снять пластырь.

Я убила его, подумала Луиза глядя себе в глаза. Вздернула подбородок, повторила это вслух. Как бы не повернулся суд, в чем бы её ни обвинили, она должна помнить, ей есть чем гордиться. Она убила Касто. Отомстила за всех, кого он замучил. За Годо и его сына. За своих родителей, за Гела и Селену. Она это сделала, и люди, которые придут на суд, должны быть ей благодарны.

Приняв душ, она переоделась в чистое. К удивлению Луизы дверь в её комнату оказалась не заперта. В прилегавшем коридоре было пусто. Хреново Франц охраняет государственных преступников. Спускаясь по лестнице, из окна между лестничными пролетами Луиза увидела марширующих к ангарам солдат. Она на военной базе, отсюда невозможно сбежать. Она оглянулась на пустой коридор, возможно, ей стоило спрятаться. Обследовать лестницу на крышу. Нет, Луиза мотнула головой, она устала прятаться. Устала бояться, что её узнают, найдут и правда выплывет наружу. Сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы сдаться. Сдаться, когда она может собой гордиться.

На первом этаже у подножия лестницы и около дверей дежурили два солдата. Синие формы, бежевые стены, темно-коричневые ковры и мебель.

\- Прошу сюда, мисс Гудисон. Капитан Варгас скоро вернется.

Ей не позволят выйти из дома. Луиза села на диван в гостиной, он казался таким большим, способным поглотить ее. Она чувствовала себя маленькой девочкой в приемной врача. Похожий диван был в кабинете стоматолога, к которому Амалия отвела девятилетнюю Луизу, чтобы исправить ее прикус. У неё был неправильный прикус. Нижние зубы оставляли отпечатки на небе. Какого хера она об этом думает? Какого хера вспоминает? Она была уверена, что у неё уже не осталось воспоминаний о детстве.

На окнах дрожали занавески. Лакированная мебель блестела чистотой. На коричневом паласе Луиза искала, но не находила ни одного пятна, вмятины или крошки. Такой же безупречно чистой была форма солдата, который принес кофе и корзинку с булочками. Гостиничный завтрак? Посмотрев в окно, Луиза отметила, что солнце откатилось от зенита. Стрелки-стрелы на старых и громоздких часах в гостиной целились в римскую тройку. Заварной кофе пах десятком старбаксов и кофейных. Луизе стоило запомнить этот запах, возможно, она наслаждается им последний раз. Допив кофе, она принялась поливать кофейным осадком булочки. Она поставила крест на последней отвратительно румяной булке, когда хлопнула входная дверь.

При свете дня Франц выглядел ужасно. Серая кожа, дурацкая неравномерная щетина, круги под глазами превратились в морщины. Луиза даже забыла о гордости. Если не выпячивать гордость, что останется от неё?

\- Показал Касто народу?

Она хотела одновременно ударить Франца и сбежать от него.

\- Положил на лед и выставил в торговом центре. За полтора дня посмотреть на тело пришло больше трёх тысяч людей. Многие приехали из провинции. Чтобы посмотреть на тело, людям Рохаса и Хименос пришлось сдать оружие и забыть о вражде.

\- Да ты просто шахматист, - скривилась Луиза.

Он серьезно верит, что это их объединит? Луиза не знала верить или нет. А суд? Публичный и открытый? Объединит их? Научит сотрудничать? Она не знала ответов.

\- Ты готова? – Франц бросил взгляд на тарелку и чашку. – Идем.

Готова к чему? Луиза вздернула подбородок.

На тренировочном плацу солдат возился с газонокосилкой. От здания учебки кадеты трусцой пробежали к ангарам. Плечо к плечу. Строем по двое. В смутное время здесь продолжались занятия? Похоже, этот день на военной базе ничем не отличался от других. Караул у ворот вытянулся по стойке смирно, завидев Франца. Солдат со шрамами на руках подогнал джип. 

\- Сегодня никаких наручников? – спросила Луиза, когда Франц открыл перед ней заднюю дверь.

Он кивнул, Луизе не понравилось его молчание.

\- Куда мы едем?

Ворота перед ними открылись. Дома вдоль дороги блеснули стеклами. Глаза водителя в зеркале заднего вида были серыми, как дым залитого водой костра.

\- В тюрьму на улице Борхе, - проскрипел Франц.

Слева в переулке стояла на домкратах машина без колес. Патруль на углу отсалютовал джипу. Из четырех полос на проспекте в центре движение функционировало только на двух. На асфальте как на проезжей части, так и на тротуарах виднелись темные пятна. Мелкие напоминали о крови, большие о утечке бензина. Прохожих было исчезающе мало. Будто они прятались. За окнами магазинов и кафе двигались тени. У солдата на очередном посту на лбу сияла свежая ссадина. Что там Франц говорил о уличных беспорядках во время траурной процессии в честь погибших в тюрьмах?

На улице Борхе граффити на стенах домов были замазаны черным. Из-под чёрных решеток торчали головы и надписи. Не прочитать. Но Луиза видела такие около отеля. Варгас и Касто убийцы и свиньи.

Увидев у ворот тюрьмы знакомую черную машину, Луиза подалась вперед и вцепилась в подголовник кресла Франца. Альбер курил, прислонившись к капоту. Заметив джип, шагнул навстречу. Скользнул в салон и притянул Луизу к себе. Пахло от него потом и табаком.

Франц оказался не так прост, как думала Луиза, если собирался использовать её против Альбера.

\- Прости, - прошептала она.

\- Все в порядке, - Альбер погладил её по голове. Ей всегда нравилось, как он накрывал рукой её затылок и касался пальцами изуродованного уха.

Ворота тюрьмы открывались внутрь. Ветер гонял по двору пыль. По сравнению с солдатами на базе охранники реагировали медленно как срущие улитки. Запаздывали с приветствиями, салютами, ответами. Глазели на Луизу и Альбера. Так, наверное, любопытные глазели на труп Касто.

\- Я убила его, - сказала Луиза Альберу, чтобы вернуть себе уверенность.

\- Я знаю. Ты молодец.

Из комнаты охраны Франц свернул в коридор.

\- Я хочу вам кое-что показать, - его голос прозвучал гулко в пустом помещении.

Миновав двери в туалет и подсобку, они вышли к лестнице. На втором этаже слева и справа к лестнице примыкали коридоры с камерами. И коридорах узкие окна располагались под высоким потолком. Даже в такой погожий день как сегодня без электрического света здесь было не обойтись. Забранные решетками лампы висели жуками под потолком через каждые пять шагов. Луизе казалось, или ей приходилось шагать слишком широко, чтобы подстроиться под Альбера и Франца? Так непривычно широко, что у неё разболелся живот? Или живот у неё разболелся от страха? Потому что, блядь, она снова чувствовала себя в тайной тюрьме Касто. Её будто снова тащили во двор. В кабинет Касто. Так или иначе, произойдет что-то ужасное. Она выше подняла подбородок. Само ужасное, что сейчас может с ней случиться – это то, что она останется здесь навсегда. Краем глаза она заметила, как слева в камере шевельнулся заключенный и представила себя на его месте.

Вот только кто нужен Францу - она или Альбер? Внутри похолодело. Все повторялось. Франц заманил их в ловушку. Нет, она посмотрела на Альбера, он не пришел бы, если бы ему грозила опасность. Луиза была уверена, хоть и не понимала откуда эта уверенность.

Франц открыл дверь, и следом за Альбером Луиза зашла в комнату без окон, с покрытыми пожелтевшим кафелем стенами. Бывшая душевая или медпункт. Посреди к полу был привинчен железный стол. Длинный как операционный стол в больницах. Луиза ничего не могла поделать с охватившей ее дрожью, лишь сжимала здоровой рукой своим перебинтованные пальцы.

Альбер первый сел на железный стул. Закинул ногу на ногу, постучал по столу сигаретами, осмотрел потолок в поиске вытяжки или пожарной сигнализации и вопросительно посмотрел на Франца. Тот завис в дверях, будто кого-то ждал. Инстинктивно желая оказаться подальше от него и ближе к Альберу, Луиза присела на край второго стула.

В коридоре послышались шаги, и Франц отступил от двери.

Двое охранников ввели в комнату Генри. Не молодые, плечистые, с одутловатыми от выпивки лицами и красными мясистыми носами. Они закрыли за собой дверь и встали у стен, заложив руки за спину. Спиной к ним поворачиваться не хотелось.

Генри прихрамывал и позвякивал кандалами. Цепь тянулась от щиколоток к запястьям. Футболка на Генри доставала едва ли не до вытянутых колен широких джинсов. Кроссовки без шнурков тоже выглядели не по размеру- слишком широкие и растоптанные. Это не его одежда, поняла Луиза. В плену у партизан он тоже носил одежду с чужого плеча. Луиза таращилась на мешковатые джинсы и футболку, чтобы не смотреть Генри в лицо. Слишком много синяков. Шея, будто его не раз душили, перебитый нос, рассеченная бровь, желтые разводы вокруг глаз. На фоне синяков светлая поросль на лице была едва заметна. Пальцы у него были выгнуты. Сломаны? Луиза крепче сжала свою перебинтованную руку.

Франц же сказал, что Генри в безопасности? Нет, не говорил, сказал лишь, что она его скоро увидит. Луиза хотела выцарапать Францу глаза, но не могла пошевелиться. Альбер перестал играть пачкой сигарет и уронил её на стол. Он тоже был удивлен.

Положив руку между лопаток Генри, Франц направил его к стулу с другой стороны стола. Надавил на плечи, заставляя сесть. Происходило это все так медленно, что походило на возню санитара со стариком или умственно отсталым. Только Франц не был санитаром. Он больше походил на больного. Щеки покраснели, будто у него поднялась температура. С лихорадочным блеском в глазах он посмотрел на Альбера.

Луиза задержала дыхание. Больше всего она боялась, что ей снова придется выбирать в ситуации, где выбора нет. В ситуации, где любой выбор сломает её. Как с Касто.

Но Франц не предоставил им выбора. Он сел на край стола перед Генри.

\- Я хочу знать, кто бросал гранаты в толпу во время траурной процессии в честь захоронения погибших в тюрьмах. Первую бросили на проспекте Боливара в десять тридцать. Вторую через полчаса на углу Сабато.

Охранник справа от Луизы переступил с ноги на ногу, и она сжалась в ожидании удара. 

\- Кто бросил первую гранату?

Вопросы Франца были так же бессмысленны как вопросы Касто о С-4. Или нет? Диего, и правда, прятал в городе С-4, а потом использовал его против Нандо. Луиза отказалась думать.

\- Где вы взяли гранаты? Кто приказал бросать гранаты в толпу? Сколько всего было гранат? Сколько было исполнителей?

Несмотря на отсутсвие вытяжок, Альбер закурил. Белое облако дыма зависло над железным столом. Генри вздрагивал от каждого вопроса Франца. Метался взглядом от облака дыма к стенам. Он как будто не замечал людей в комнате. Боялся на них смотреть. Боялся смотреть на Франца, лишь вздрагивал и втягивал голову в плечи от каждого его вопроса.

Франц разложил на столе фотографии. Пятна на асфальте, пятна на одежде людей. Спины, обнаженные икры, раскрытые ладони. Раскрытые рты. Сморщенные лбы. Тела погибших в тюрьмах перевозили на грузовике. После взрыва завернутые в ткань мертвецы вывались из кузова на дорогу, их саваны впитали кровь живых. Они ползали рядом на коленях, хватались друг за друга и колеса грузовиков.

\- Кто приказал кидать гранаты в толпу?

Франц протянул руку. Охранник вложил в его ладонь дубинку. Электрокнут для скота, поняла Луиза, когда дубинка загудела.

\- Где вы взяли гранаты?

Франц прижал кнут к спине Генри. Разряд тока бросил его вперед, Генри взвыл и ударился лбом о стол. Стоило Луизе протянуть руку, она бы дотронулась до его волос. Но Луиза не могла пошевелиться. Отросшие светлые корни болезненно контрастировали с покрасневшим от страха, напряжения и боли лицом.

\- Эти гранаты часть амуниции, украденной в Палоа?

Новый разряд тока. Более продолжительный. Более сильный. Кнут давил на поясницу Генри, пока он не перестал кричать. В его легких просто не осталось воздуха для крика. Он задыхался и трясся. Скрюченные пальцы скребли стол, сдирая ногти и костяшки.

В камере запахло электричеством, паленной одеждой и сигаретами Альбера.

\- К-к-кто приказал бросать г-гранаты в толпу? 

После трех разрядов тока, Генри закатил глаза. Схватив его за волосы, Франц дернул его голову назад. Луиза пропустила момент, когда в руках Франца появился нож.

\- Кто бросил гранаты? О чем он думал? Чего добивался?

Франц прижал лезвие к щеке Генри. Из неглубокой царапины потекла кровь так медленно, будто она была слишком густой, чтобы подчиняться законам тяготения. Стоило Францу глубже взрезать подбородок Генри, кровь закапала на стол как вода.

Похоже Генри прикусил себе язык. Зубы его покрыла красная пленка. Дергая кадыком и плечами, расширенными зрачками он смотрел на армейский нож с кольцами для пальцев на рукоятке и титановым лезвием. Похожий был у Альбы и у Сесара. Удерживая голову Генри, Франц засунул лезвия в его левую ноздрю.

\- Кто бросал гранаты? – Франц рванул лезвие в сторону, разрезая внешнюю стенку носа.

Кровь залила левый уголок губ Генри, Франц протолкнул кончик лезвия в правую ноздрю. На этот раз он действовал неосторожно, неаккуратно. Порезал губы и внутреннюю перегородку носа, и лишь потом рванул в сторону. После электрокнута у Генри не осталось сил кричать, или кричать мешало то, что Франц оттянул его голову назад. Он скулил и всхлипывал.

То ли пальцы Франца в волосах Генри вспотели, то ли Генри дернулся слишком сильно, но он вырвался из хватки Франца и упал лицом на стол. Франц мгновенно прижал его голову ладонью. Нажал пару раз, выдывливая из Генри болезненный вздох. Текущая из его изуродованных ноздрей кровь запузырилась. Проведя лезвием по шее Генри, Франц схватился за верхний край уха, будто собирался отрезать его. Генри скатился со стула и отполз к стене.

\- Нет, - Франц поднял руку, останавливая метнувшихся к Генри охранников.

Только теперь до Луизы дошло, что голос его все время звучал спокойно. Мертво? Даже заикание не придало ему выразительности.

\- Открой дверь, Рипон. Здесь нечем дышать, - вздохнул Франц.

Страх и кровь Генри пахли болотом, перегнившими листьями. Джунглями. Морской водой и песком на берегу. Сырым песком между жестяными контейнерами. Среди них прятался Касто. Луиза задыхалась от этого запаха, когда Касто повалил её на землю.

Рипон, охранник постарше и помассивнее, вразвалку подошел к двери, распахнул её, поправил пояс штанов.

\- Так нельзя, - Франц ткнул ножом в фотографии на столе. Будто не замечая, что в руке у него нож, провел кулаком по волосам. От лба к макушке и назад. – Это надо прекратить. Я думал, смогу добиться равновесия. Я пощадил виновных в хищении в Палоа. Я ошибся. Их нужно было судить. Судить и наказать. Тогда никто не посмел бы бросать гранаты в траурное шествие, – Франц повысил голос и заговорил быстрее. – Гуманизм - это не инструкция к действию, этот всего лишь один из принципов закона. Принципы ограничивают людей и объединяют их. Мы все порочны, инертны и эгоистичны. Главное предназначение власти, государства, любого общественного договора подчинить человеческую природу принципам закона. Мы должны последовательно и регулярно подтверждать принципы закона. Утверждение закона сейчас самый важный политический акт. Лучший способ доказать принцип законности сейчас это публичные и открытые судебные процессы. Они привлекут внимание общества. Наши партии и общественные организации грызутся друг с другом, нужно заставить их сотрудничать в судебной комиссии. Первым публичным процессом, первым политическим актом, доказывающим принцип закона, должен был стать суд над Касто, - он указал ножом на Луизу. – Ты превратила все в очередное убийство. В очередное сведение счётов!

Луиза вскочила со стула, бросив короткий взгляд на скорчившегося в углу Генри, вылетела из комнаты. Она не могла здесь больше находиться. Если Франц желает её задержать, пусть прикажет надеть на неё наручники. Она летела по коридору, ничего не видя и не слыша кроме собственного шумного дыхания. Она будто вынырнула на поверхность воды после затяжного прыжка. Каждый вдох давался с трудом и приносил облегчение, словно Луизу долго душили, но внезапно отпустили.

Альбер нагнал её около лестницы и сжал её локоть. Инстинктивно Луиза начала вырываться.

\- Тише, Лу, успокойся, - он лишь теснее прижал её к себе.

\- Больной на всю голову недомерок, - выдохнула Луиза, вспоминая нож в руке Франца.

\- Точно, - согласился Альбер.

Он хорошо ориентировался в тюрьме. По лестнице вниз, по коридору направо, срезать путь через комнату охраны. Наверняка, Альбер бывал здесь и раньше. При Касто? При Варгасе? Луизе не стоило удивляться, не стоило забывать, что он родом из местной аристократии, всю жизнь служил в армии и сделал карьеру при Варгасе.

Один из охранников резко встал, и Луиза шарахнулась к стене, неистово жалея, что при ней нет оружия. Каждый её нерв кричал о том, что она угодила в большую опасность. Ситуация опасней, чем на проходной АЭС. Тюремный двор показался ей слишком длинным. Луиза вспотела, ожидая выстрела в спину.

Глупо? Если бы Франц хотел задержать их, до двора они бы не дошли. На воротах солдат кивнул Альберу, или ей показалось?

В доме напротив тюрьмы женщина в красной косынке мыла окно. Второй этаж, колено на подоконнике. Кажется, Сесар стрелял в Рохаса тоже со второго этажа?

Капот машины Альбера присыпало пылью. Светлый песок на черном металле напомнил Луизе о снеге. Здесь ведь его никогда не бывает, верно? Ручка двери хранила тепло завалившегося за крыши солнца.

\- Что он тебе сказал? – в салоне Луиза обхватила себя руками. Альбер запустил мотор, проверил зеркала. – Что он тебе сказал, когда вызвал тебя в тюрьму? Под каким предлогом он вообще вызвал тебя в тюрьму?

Мимо проехала машина. Заднее сидение завалено пакетами продуктов. За рулем толстяк в очках. Неужели он готовился к войне, потому закупался продуктами?

\- Франц позвонил мне два часа назад. Сказал, что ты убила Касто, что я должен приехать в тюрьму и кое-что увидеть, - Альбер остановился у поста охраны.

Под шлагбаумом валялись чипсы. Солдаты поправляли кто каску, кто автомат на плече. У проверявшего документы мальчишки повязка народной милиции съехала с плеча на локоть, на правом кроссовке виднелись пятна краски.

\- Проезжайте. Хорошего дня, - он улыбнулся, будто стоял на кассе в супермаркете или проверял билеты на самолет.

Черт. Генри мог улететь отсюда. Он говорил, что Франц дважды пытался посадить его в самолёт.

\- Что мы будем делать? – спросила Луиза после очередной проверки документов.

\- Ничего, - голос Альбера звучал не громче шороха шин. – Иначе Франц обвинит тебя в убийстве Касто, в террористической атаке на АЭС, которая угрожала жизни тысячи людей и затеет показательный суд.

Мимо проплыла высотка в окружении пятиэтажных блочных коробок. За поворотом мелькнули сады и виллы. Напротив светофора раскинула ветки пальма. Луиза протянула руку и дотронулась до лобового стекла. Похоже на круговую поруку: если она начнет полоскать грязное белье Франца, он утопит её. Вот только, он мог и так это сделать. Зачем он показал ей и Альберу, что сделал с Генри?

Во дворе виллы Альбера работала поливалка. Новое приобретение? Еще одна услуга от семьи Корраль, рассчитывающих, что Альбер войдет в правительство. Доживет ли Генри до этого дня?

Вода оседала на широких как лопухи листья кокона крупными каплями, и рассыпалась мелкими брызгами, ударяясь о дорожку. Хорхе разгуливал в промокшей на спине рубашке. Мальчишка с пластырем на шее, закрывая ворота, грыз заусениц. Спасаясь от царившего в саду отвратительного запаха червяков, Луиза первой влетела в дом. Вбежала в холл и не в силах остановиться, забегала вокруг журнального стола. Мелкие и плотные желтые бутоны в стоявшей на столе вазе напоминали пули.

Альбер подошел к Луизе, взял её за подбородок и повернул её лицо к свету. Лишь когда он коснулся переносицы, до Луизы дошло, что он осматривает синяки, оставленные Касто, и она отдернула голову. Впервые её раздражали его нежность и внимание.

\- Это я придумала использовать Генри.

\- Ты не виновата в том, что Франц оказался трусливым садистом. Чтобы удержаться на плаву он готов лизать задницу тем, кто убил его мать, и срывать злость на Генри.

\- О чем ты говоришь?

\- Военные убили его мать. Десять лет назад Маркус, дед Франца, послал убийц к его отцу, по ошибке они убили мать Франца. Франц знал об этом, но вместо того, чтобы отомстить Маркусу предпочел лечь под него. Больше того, я уверен, что после смерти Маркуса он сохраняет влияние среди военных только за счет шантажа. Полковник Болейло был одним из убийц Маркуса. Одним из тех, кто стрелял в мать Франца. Франц наверняка шантажирует его, чтобы сохранить положение на базе. Так что, как видишь, все разговоры Франца о суде это бред и махинации. 

\- Я отправила Генри к Францу. Мы виноваты в том, что с ним случилось. Мы использовали его.

\- Нет, Лу. У Генри всегда был выбор. Он мог остаться в джунглях. Мог уйти от нас в городе. Мог не встречаться с Францем. Не общаться с ним. В конце концов, не лезть к нему в постель и не убивать его отца.

\- Нет, - Луиза покачала головой. – Ты не понимаешь! Генри был напуган. Касто угрожал ему во дворце. Альба его изнасиловал. Генри испугался, потому сделал то, что сделал.

\- Генри был слаб. Вспомни, что он вытворял на мосту.

\- Он хотел убить себя, потому что я пичкала его кокаином и внушала, что он убил свою мать.

\- Он и убил её.

\- Нет! Они хотели бежать и связали руки, чтобы не потерять друг друга!

\- Лу, - Альбер развел руками, – ты же провела следственный эксперимент. Сама сказала, что в такой связке двоим не удержаться на плаву.

\- Но это не значит, что он виноват в её смерти! – закричала Луиза.

Почему Альбер не понимает её, когда она говорит о таких важных вещах? Может быть, она плохо объясняет? Возможно, ей стоит быть более откровенной?

\- На вилле рядом с моими родителями жила женщина-фармацевт. Иностранка, как и я. Мне показалось, что она за мной следит. Это случилось сразу после смерти Годо. Я была на взводе, боялась каждого шороха и взгляда. Мне тогда даже казалось, что родители смотрят на меня с подозрением, - Луиза перевела дыхание. – Мы перелезли через забор на территорию соседней виллы. Женщину расстреляли перед домом. Её дочь – на втором этаже. Я зашла, она сидела на кровати, потянулась к подушке, я решила, что там пистолет, и выстрелила. Генри всё видел. Думаю, тогда он понял, что у него нет выхода, что он не сможет убежать или спрятаться. У него на глазах я убила девочку, потом дала ему пузырек с ядом.

\- Ты не виновата в том, что Генри втерся в доверие к Францу, залез к нему в постель, а потом убил его отца.

Сесар был убийцей, вспомнила Луиза. Почему беспощадность Альбера пугала её больше, чем публичный суд?

\- Так нельзя! Ты видел, что Франц с ним сделал? Так не должно быть.

\- Для Генри это не самый плохой финал.

\- Что ты несёшь?

\- Он не выжил бы на улице. Не смог бы о себе позаботиться, теперь Франц о нем позаботится.

\- Позаботится? – отступив, Луиза ударилась коленом о стол.

\- Когда все плохо, хорошо если рядом есть кто-то, кто к тебе привязан.

\- Привязан?

Кто привязан к Генри? Франц? Луиза вспомнила, как, стоя на берегу реки, обмотала веревкой сначала запястье Генри, потом своё. К черту такую привязанность.

\- Ты заметила, как Генри смотрел на нас? – продолжал Альбер. - Он не узнал нас.

\- Так нельзя, - прошептала Луиза. - Я могу пойти к правозащитникам, выступить в прямом эфире, как сделала это, объявляя охоту на Касто. И рассказать всем о том, что Франц держит Генри в тюрьме без суда и пытает.

\- Правозащитники не спасут тебя от военных. Франц заберет тебя из телецентра и устроит свое шоу. 

\- Если меня будут судить, я дам показания против него. Он совершает такое же преступление как Касто и Варгас.

\- Лу, - Альбер повысил голос. – Франц хочет назначить судьями представителей разных партий. Понимаешь, что это значит? Военные, Рохас, Хименос, Карлос и прочая мразь будут решать, кто войдет в судебный комитет. Это будет фарс. Они накинутся на тебя как стервятники и сделают из тебя козла отпущения. Вся эта идея суда всего лишь бред больного садиста, который устал от самого себя и хочет, чтобы кто-то схватил его за руку. Он придумал этот суд, потому что не в состоянии самостоятельно принимать решение. Потому что отказывается самостоятельно принимать решения.

Они стояли напротив друг друга. Лицо Альбера покраснело. Он переживал за Луизу? Тогда почему, он не может её понять?

\- Но Генри…

\- Что Генри? Генри убийца. В любом случае его ждала бы тюрьма.

\- Если он действительно не узнал нас, как ты говоришь, ему нужна помощь. Специальный уход…

\- Тюрьма или психушка, какая разница?

\- Все лучше, чем то, что с ним делает Франц!

\- Я не вовремя? – на пороге замер Ливи.

Не вовремя, хотела закричать Луиза. Ни она, ни Альбер не заметили, как он подъехал, не слышали, как открылись ворота. Они ничего не замечали. Даже не видели, что на улице полностью стемнело.

\- Все в порядке, - Альбер кивнул Ливи.

Воспользовавшись замешательством Луизы, поймал её за руку и притянул к себе.

\- Не мучай себя, ты ничего не можешь сделать, - он поцеловал её в висок и подтолкнул к лестнице.

Он обращался с ней как с маленьким ребенком. Ребенок нуждался в успокоении, но его проблемы вызывали только недоумение и снисхождение. Луиза сжала кулаки. 

\- Как ты, девочка? – спросил её Ливи.

Не отвечая, Луиза взбежала вверх по ступеням. Хлопнула дверью спальни и почувствовала себя в ловушке. За время её отсутствия знакомая комната, как будто уменьшилась в размерах. В три шага добравшись до окна, Луиза отодвинула штору. Ночная темнота заглотила внутренний сад. Косая полоска света из гостиной на первом этаже вырезала из черноты мертвые гнилые кусты. Почему Луиза чувствовала себя здесь как в тюрьме? Почему чувствовала себя похожей на этот дом? Внутри неё тоже все прогнило, как в этом саду.

Схватив с тумбочки телефон Луиза села на кровать и закурила.

\- Да, - голос Сабрины звучал радостно и возбуждено. Что-то случилось, но Луизе было плевать.

\- Когда у правозащитников следующий прямой эфир?

\- Завтра вечером. Мы будем рады, если ты присоединишься. Теперь, после смерти Касто, людям нужен кто-то, вокруг кого можно объединиться, - затараторила Сабрина.

Луиза отключилась. Пепел упал на колени. Она до сих пор носила одежду с базы. Если она поедет в телецентр придется переодеться. До завтра у неё есть время все обдумать.

Суд. Она готовилась к нему на базе. До того, как Франц притащил её в тюрьму. Решила, что если Франц будет судить её за убийство Касто, у неё достанет сил принять это достойно. Она сделала то, что должна. Она победила.

Но все изменилось. Стоило ей увидеть Генри, от её уверенности в себе не осталось и следа. И дело не в том, что она вспомнила, каково это оказаться за решеткой. Как там грязно, мерзко и страшно. Дело не только в этом. Дело в том, что Франц заставил её вспомнить, она убила не только Касто. Женщины на вилле, студент. Она пустила пулю в затылок Гелиосу. И другим заключённым, чьих имен не знала. Никогда не узнает.

Воспоминания об этих убийствах засасывали как воронка. И мысль о смерти Касто от них не спасала.

«Не мучай себя, ты ничего не можешь сделать, - сказал Альбер. – Франц придумал этот бред с судом, потому что не может принять решение самостоятельно».

Но может, Франц все уже решил? Он мог арестовать Луизу, но вместо этого показал ей свое преступление. Что если он поступил так, чтобы дать ей выбор? Или правильней сказать, иллюзию выбора? Что если он дал ей время подумать, скажем, дня два, Луиза вытерла вспотевшие ладони о штаны. Заговорит ли она первой, пойдёт ли к правозащитникам? Сделает ли первый шаг? Если она ничего не сделает, он все равно придет за ней?

Луиза вздохнула. Ей столько раз приходилось выбирать меньшее из двух зол, и впервые она хотела, чтобы выбора у неё не было вовсе. Так было бы намного проще, легче, спокойнее.

Она забыла включить в комнате свет. Теперь закрыла глаз, снова открыла, и вздохнула с облегчением – переход из темноты в темноту был мягким и успокаивающим.

Альбер сказал, что Франц боится принимать решение самостоятельно, хочет чтобы за него это сделал кто-то другой. Похоже, Луиза хочет того же.

Внизу хлопнула дверь, и Луиза насторожилась. Может, ей стоило не сидеть здесь и жалеть себя, а послушать, о чем говорят Альбер с Ливи?

Что если Альбер не смог понять её, потому что не понимал её никогда? Он всегда относился к ней как ребенку? Утешал, успокаивал. Невольно Луиза коснулась своего уха. Рассталась бы она с идиотской шапочкой, перестала бы стыдиться своих увечий, если бы Альбер не убедил её, что она сильная? Что способна вызывать желание. Он вернул Луизе веру в себя. Он обращался с ней как с равной. Они действовали заодно, когда решили использовать Генри, когда решили захватить АЭС. Ради общей цели.

Но у Альбера всегда был запасной план. Что если он использовал Луизу, как она использовала Генри? Так же как он использовал Диего против Нандо? Так же как использовал Сесара?

Нет, остановила она себя, ты не знаешь точно, почему Сесар стрелял в Рохаса.

Почему она до сих пор не спросила об этом Альбера? Верила, что цель оправдывает средства? Особенно цель Альбера? Она доверяла ему, потому что он всегда знал, что делает? Или потому, что он поддержал её там, в джунглях, в гребаном партизанском лагере, где она была всего лишь пушечным мясом?

И теперь достаточно было одного спора, чтобы разрушить это доверие? Разрушить их связь?

Будь Альбер сейчас рядом, ей бы не было так страшно и одиноко. Луиза коснулась своего уха – он бы погладил её по голове, и она бы не чувствовала себя такой виноватой? Так чего же она хочет на самом деле, тупоголовая курица, чтобы он пожалел её или понял?

Нет, хватит. Луиза сжала здоровой рукой сломанные пальцы. У неё, что дрожат руки? Нет, она не может больше сидеть на месте.

На первом этаже горел свет, но гостиная была пуста. На кухне тоже ни души, ни движения – лишь часы на микроволновке мигали, доказывая, что время уходит.

Полчетвертого утра.

Луиза вышла во двор. Машины Альбера не было. Она должна была догадаться, если он не поднялся в спальню. Он никогда не докладывал ей о своих планах. Подражая ему на полубессознательном уровне, Луиза ушла к Францу с приема Карлоса. Что было бы, если бы она рассказала Альберу о своем плане искать Касто у Манни? Попытался бы он её остановить? Поехал бы с ней?

В конце улицы громыхнуло, будто перевернули мусорный контейнер или выкинули из окна стул. Луиза вздрогнула. Сердце зачастило, мешая вздохнуть полной грудью.

Новые поливалки в темноте напоминали крепления для палаток в партизанском лагере. Мальчишка с сияющим белизной пластырем на шее курил у ворот траву. Выдыхал аккурат в щели решетки - ниже, выше, справа, слева, словно заполнял ячейки. Словно вгонял патроны в патронник. Смеясь над дурацким сравнением, Луиза искала взглядом оружие в саду. Какой толк выставлять около дома охрану без оружия? Присмотревшись, она заметила приклады автоматов, торчавших из-за ящика с инструментами. Накрытые тряпками, в пределах досягаемости.

Луиза села на крыльцо и закурила. Мимо, неуверенно улыбаясь, стараясь не махать руками и не делать широких шагов, скользнул в дом Хорхе. Когда Луиза думала, что оглохнет от тишины и треска цикад, он вернулся с кружкой кофе.

\- Не спится? – его поза напоминала знак вопроса. Он не осмелился присесть рядом с Луизой без приглашения.

\- Альбер сказал, когда вернется?

\- Нет, - Хорхе переступил с ноги на ногу. Резинка шлепанец цеплялась за большой палец с посиневшим от удара ногтем.

Альбер не говорил с Луизой о своих планах, но всегда отвечал на прямые вопросы. Задавай она их чаще, знала бы больше.

Только теперь она заметила, что Хорхе пялится на её нос. Как только она коснулась перебитой переносицы рукой, он отвел взгляд. Луиза усмехнулась.

\- Будешь? – предложила ему сигарету.

С благодарностью кивнув, он пристроился на ступеньках в двух шагах от неё. Он заговорил, но до Луизы доходили лишь обрывки.

\- Мать… отец… пропал девять лет назад… вокруг все считали, что он её бросил, но она верила, что он попал в тюрьму… После амнистии всё пыталась его найти. Среди выживших, среди мертвых…

А где сейчас тело её матери и отца? В общей могиле под слоем бетона? Почему это кажется неправдой? Ненастоящим? Невозможным? Пробирки с кожей Амалии были настоящими. Пробирки, которые Луиза носила на поясе еще неделю назад. Это было настоящая память, доказательство. Пробирки, которые принес Франц. Жаль, что она их лишилась. Жаль, что когда обнаружила их пропажу не выбила из горничных Корраля правду. Может, ей стоило мстить не Касто, а тому, кто украл пробирки, последнее, что осталось у Луизы от родителей?

\- Слышишь? – Луиза напряглась.

\- Что? – глаза Хорхе округлились.

\- Выстрелы.

Он вслушивался, приоткрыв рот, и энергично качал головой. Он ничего не слышал, но Луизе казалось, что вдалеке не только стреляют, но и воют пожарные сирены.

Общество Хорхе раздражало больше, чем одиночество, неопределенность и бездействие. Вытерев руки о штаны, Луиза вернулась в дом. Поймала себя на том, что бесцельно ходит по гостиной кругами. Включила телевизор. На экране появился Кава в пестром галстуке и рубашке с короткими рукавами. Прямой эфир коммунистов посреди ночи? Нет, Луиза заметила значок в нижнем правом углу, это запись.

\- Сам по себе экономический план Варгаса был не плох, - Кава подался вперед, будто собирался схватить камеру. – Варгас отказался следовать неолиберальной доктрине, которая внушает людям, что получение прибыли это сущность демократии. Неолибиралы полагают, что вопросы распределения ресурсов, социальные и вопросы производсва должны решать рынки. А государство пусть ограничится защитой частной собственности и мелких договоров.

Кому интересен этот бред? Луиза достала из бара бутылку текилы и свинтила крышку. Она подавилась первым глотком, закашлялась, несколько капель упали на футболку.

\- Варгас проводил индустриальную политику и уделял в ней главную роль государству. Самый успешный пример такого развития Япония, где государство вводило рыночные механизмы постепенно, по мере роста производства. Сдерживало и ограничивало рыночные механизмы.

Луиза переключила на новости. Фотографии убитых и раненых. У толстяка разворочен затылок, женщина закрывает лицо руками, между пальцами бежит кровь. В клубах дыма шатаются посеревшие размазанные призрачные фигуры людей. Отстреленные пальцы на асфальте.

\- Вчера… произошла перестрелка между людьми Рохаса и Хименос. Погибли десять человек… были вооружены автоматами…

Луиза услышала шорох и обернулась – никого. На экране заполыхал пожар. Репортер в шортах и джинсовой безрукавке рассказал о взрыве магазина в провинции.

Во сне Луиза грызлась с Францем. У их спора не было начала и конца. Не было логики. Не было смысла.

\- Я убью тебя! – кричала Луиза.

\- Я спас тебе жизнь!

\- Ты такой же преступник как твой отец и Касто!

\- Ты расстреливала заключенных!

\- У меня не было выбора!

\- Почему ты бросила своих родителей? Свою мать? Они погибли из-за тебя!

\- Ты трус!

\- Ты убийца и шлюха!

\- Ты прячешься за спинами военных. Без военных ты никто!

\- А ты никто без Лонарди.

Она проснулась с головной болью. За окнами резвился день. Телевизор погас. Дверь в патио стояла распахнутой. На макушке Луизы пошевелились волосы. От сквозняка? Тогда почему сердце колотится? Почему она вспотела? Луиза потянулась к бутылке, чтобы заглушить звеневшие в голове обвинения Франца.

Она не убивала родителей. Не до конца понимая, что делает, Луиза начала обыскивать дом. Один за другим открывала ящики шкафов и комодов. Она искала пробирки с частицами кожи матери. Они не могли исчезнуть. Зачем кому-то их красть? Это её вина. Всегда её вина. Она действовала все поспешней, хаотичней. На втором этаже сломала ноготь в ванной. Врезалась коленом в косяк двери так сильно, что на глаза навернулись слезы. Почему она не может найти проклятые пробирки? Когда она видела их в последний раз? Луиза вспомнила утро перед митингом, сборы, дырку на носке Сесара.

Больше всего на свете она хотела вернуться в то утро и найти пробирки. Или лучше в предыдущий день. Когда она переступила порог этого дома, когда пробирки с частицами кожи матери были ещё при ней. У Луизы перехватило горло. Какая же она идиотка. Если думать о возвращении, плевать на пробирки. Возвращаться стоило в день, когда она последний раз видела родителей. Она так спешила, что даже не запомнила поцеловала ли их, обняла ли их на прощанье. Помнила лишь, как прятал глаза Генри. Как нетерпеливо расхаживали по саду Альба и Сесар. Что она сказала матери? Они хотели ей помочь, увезти её. Она накричала на них? Она должна была увезти их с собой, просить, умолять, встать на колени, забрать их с собой силой. У неё бы получилось. С ней ведь были Альба, Фло и Сесар. Вместе они бы пригрозили им оружием, увезли в трущобы, и тогда они бы были сейчас живы. Почему Луиза просмотрела такой простой выход? Или тогда этот вариант ей вовсе не казался хорошим и приемлемым? Она чувствовала, что в трущобах, рядом с Сесаром, Альбой её мать и отец будут в большей опасности, чем на вилле? Ведь Альба изнасиловал Генри. Сесар убил женщину, поливавшую цветы. А она, Луиза всхлипнула, застрелила безоружную девчонку. Нет, в тот момент Луиза не хотела возвращаться. В тот момент она верила, что её мать и отец буду в большей безопасности без неё, чем с ней.

Выпивка закончилась, и Луиза опустила голову на колени. Она плохо помнила, как опять оказалась в их с Альбером спальне, на полу, перед дверью ведущей в гнилой сад.

Если возвращаться, продолжила Луиза бессмысленные рассуждения, нужно вернуться в самое начало. До приезда в Лумбию. Отговорить отца принять предложение президента Варгаса. Плевать на деньги. Миллионный контракт. Она представила, как бьется в истерике: кричит, плачет, носится по комнате их дома в Нью-Йорке. Отец смотрел бы на неё с непониманием, раздражением и осуждением. Но она бы не сдалась, и рано или поздно он бы все понял. А если бы не понял, она бы подстроила несчастный случай, соврала, что у нее рак, что беременна - что угодно, лишь бы удержать их от поездки. Беременна? Мысли метнулись к Гелиосу, к пляжу. Гел закрыл от Луизы солнце. Кажется, потом, в тот день, глядя как он возится в волнах прибоя, она подумала, если у неё когда-нибудь будут дети, пусть у них будет такая же красивая смуглая кожа как у него, такие же черные и блестящие глаза и волосы.

Проклятье. Она сходит с ума. Луизе больше не хотелось ни вернуться в прошлое, ни что-то исправить. В окно билась муха. Луиза смотрела на неё и мечтала только об одном – не зажмуриться от яркого солнечного света.

Её разбудил выстрел. Инстинктивно Луиза прикрыла голову руками. Несколько рванных вдохов, тишина, и она отважилась оглядеться. Она прижималась плечом к балконной двери, за стеклом клубилась темнота. Облака черноты парили в комнате. Оперевшись на белевшую рядом кровать, Луиза поднялась на ноги.

Если она действительно слышала выстрел, почему сейчас так тихо? В коридоре горел светильник – плафон-цветок пустил корни в стену. В гостиной на диване развалился Ливи, потирая больное колено. На столе валялись карты. Города? Провинций? Луиза не разобрала, приметила лишь красные круги на них.

Луиза спустилась в холл, когда Альбер спрятал телефон и открыл дверь. Поднимавшийся с дивана Ливи заметил Луизу и приоткрыл рот. Удивлен? Забыл, что она здесь тоже живет?

\- Что происходит? – кажется, Луиза слишком долго просидела в одиночестве, от этого её голос звучал неуверенно и слабо. – Ты уходишь?

\- Да, - Альбер обернулся. – Хочу поговорить с Диего.

\- Он в городе?

\- Да.

Уставший взгляд, пересохшие губы. Когда Луиза увидела Альбера первый раз, его седые волосы были коротко острижены. Сейчас они отросли так, будто Альбер не стригся с тех пор как вернулся из джунглей в столицу. С тех пор как начался переворот. Не было времени?

Настенные часы в гостиной показывали час ночи.

\- Я хочу поехать с тобой, - Луиза перепрыгнула последние ступени и остановилась в двух шагах от Альбера. Чуть ближе, и разница в росте станет ощутимо давящий. О каком давлении речь? Ведь раньше Луизе нравилось стоять в его тени.

\- Хорошо, - согласился он.

Луизе показалось, или он на миг задержался с ответом, будто что-то обдумывал? Сомневался? Взвешивал? А может, она просто сходит с ума? Никогда раньше она с ним не спорила, ни на чем не настаивала. Соглашалась со всем, что он говорил. А теперь решила проверить границы их доверия? И все потому что он не разделил её чувство вины? Луиза опустила взгляд.

Ливи пропустил её вперед. В саду она рассматривала широкую спину Альбера, обтянутую белой футболкой. Кадеты на базе ВВС носили такие же.

На краю садовой дорожки стояли три чашки. На дне застыла кофейная жижа. Охранники заправились кофе перед ночным дежурством? Оба вскочили при появлении Альбера, увидев, что он садится в машину, без слов метнулись к воротам.

Цикады подражали гулу самолетов. Пристраиваясь на переднем сиденье, Ливи сопел и кряхтел.

Улицы пустовали. Свет фонарей отражался в уцелевших окнах домов. Крыши растворялись в темном небе. Приоткрытые двери подъездов. Перевернутые урны. Солдаты на блокпостах отличались от дневной смены ловкостью и подвижность. На широким проспектах в помощь фонарям военные водрузили прожекторы. В их свете листья деревьев у дороги и трава на клубах побелели. Вдали вывала пожарная сирена.

Ливи поднес к уху телефон. Ничего не говорил, только слушал.

\- Он в притоне на Чироко, - объявил Ливи, отключив телефон.

\- Кого ты к нему приставил? – Альбер повернул руль. Колесо заскочило на тротуар.

Прибавил скорость и тут же сбросил около очередного поста. Пришлось выходить из машины, поднимать руки. На поясе обыскивающего Луизу солдата трещала рация.

\- Счастливого пути, господин Лонарди, - прозвучало глупо.

\- Я думала в городе комендантский час и ночью выходить на улицу запрещено, - Луиза подвинулась вперёд и вцепилась в подлокотники передних сидений.

Теперь она не только лучше видела пустую дорогу впереди, но и закручивающиеся в кольца, отросшие седые пряди на затылке Альбера. Надо же, у него вились волосы. В детстве у него, должно быть, были черные кудри. Почему Луиза не попросила его до сих пор показать его детские фотографии? Не было никаких кудрей, никаких фотографий. Альбера вырастил человек, который на день рождения устраивал сыну расстрел. В шутку.

\- Франц выписал мне пропуск, - ответил Альбер.

\- Как давно?

До того, как ты сдал ему Генри или после?

\- После взрыва в туннеле около Национального Банка.

После взрыва, который устроил Диего. После смерти Нандо, которую устроил Диего. Устроил по приказу Альбера. Что они замышляют сейчас?

Альбер остановил машину в переулке. Передний бампер прижался к мусорному контейнеру, похожему на гроб. В переулке пахло протухшим мясом и мочой. Справа и слева нависали сложенные из кирпича стены без окон. Не поморщившись от брезгливости, Альбер опустился на колени и нашарил под мусорником пистолет. Кто оставил здесь оружие? Протиснувшись мимо мосора, они повернули за угол. Темнота вокруг не позволяла рассмотреть, почему разбитый асфальт был скользким, как покрытые водорослями прибрежные камни. Луиза вспоминала свое бесконечное путешествие между грузовыми контейнерами.

Альбер постучал в проржавевшую дверь. Из полумрака за ней выглянул мужик в домашнем халате. У него заплетались ноги и язык. Следуя за Альбером, Луиза вошла в длинный коридор. Привыкшим к темноте на улице глазам хватило полосок света из под дверей, чтобы разглядеть обшарпанные стены, груды тряпья и тело на полу. Приблизившись, Луиза поняла, что полуголый мужик спит. Стараясь не отставать от Альбера, она переступила через спящего. За одной из приоткрытых дверей курили кальян, за другой танцевали под медленную музыку.

Диего расположился в комнате напротив автомата с газировкой. Банки колы подмигивали красным, щель для монет была заклеена жвачкой.

\- Какая неожиданность, - Диего барахтался в водяном кресле. Крупное тело увязло в бесформенном мешке. Из складок появился пистолет. – Не понимаешь слова «нет», Лонарди?

Альбер поднял руки, сделал два шага вперед и остановился в центре комнаты. Беззащитная поза, невыгодная позиция. Луиза вжалась в стену и затаила дыхание. Ливи сопел рядом.

Выпутавшись из кресла-мешка, Диего подступил к Альберу. Тот был выше на голову, но очевидно проигрывал в весе. Он позволил Диего обыскать себя, отобрать пистолет.

\- Вот какого хера? Зачем это всё? – Диего засунул пистолет Альбера в задний карман джинсов. – Я убрал для тебя Нандо, ты подогнал мне вертолёты и гранаты. Мы квиты. Пора каждому двигать своей дорогой! Нахрена ты приперся? И ещё шлюху свою притащил?

Пистолет Диего вильнул в сторону Луизы, Альбер мгновенно ударил Диего в кадык. Грохнул выстрел. Пуля прошила потолок, в глаза Луизе посыпалась штукатурка.

Прежде чем Диего осел на пол, Альбер разбил ему нос, а потом наподдал лежачему по пузу. Лишь после этого выбил из его руки пистолет и толкнул его к Ливи и Луизе. Поднимая оружие, Луиза думала о том, что шальная пуля чудом не попала в неё или Ливи.

Почему Альбер сначала не отобрал у Диего пистолет?

\- Квиты? – Альбер продолжал избивать Диего. – Мы здесь что в карты играем? Или, может, я похож на бизнесмена, с которым можно разорвать контракт? Или, может, ты наемник, которому я регулярно проплачиваю отпуска и праздники? Каждый своей дорогой, говоришь? Где здесь ты видишь разные дороги? Решил подмазать Хименос и вместе с ними нажиться на недвижимости?

\- Пошел на хрен, Лонарди, - засмеялся разбитыми губами Диего. – Воспитывай свою шлюху… Вижу ты ей нос разбил…

Альбер врезал ему ногой в висок. Диего плевал кровью, сучил ногами и щурил единственный не заплывший глаз на свет, стараясь уследить за расхаживающим вокруг него Альбером.

\- А почему бы тебе не нажиться? Каждая крыса из трущоб знает: нужно красть, пока есть возможность. А тебе как раз подвернулась такая возможность, верно, Диего? А Хименос и вовсе выиграли Джек-пот! Раньше они отстреливали яйца новобранцам на блокпостах в провинциях и грабили магазины, а теперь они лидеры партии демократов. И у них отсасывают владельцы недвижимости. Серьезно, все верно, все правильно, логично, лучше лизать жопу убийцам и ворам, чем остаться без башки и денег.

\- Чтоб ты сдох, Лонарди, - прошипел Диего.

\- Возомнил себя везунчиком? Думаешь, тебе улыбнулась удача? А может, решил, что заслужил её? – Альбер ударил Диего по почкам. – Раньше ты доил трущобы, теперь будешь доить город? Это называется сыграть по-крупному? Поднялся? Перешел в высшую лигу? Раньше тебе отсегивали долю сутенеры, шлюхи, воры и наркоторговцы, а теперь хочешь заграбастать долю от сделок по недвижимости? Ты ведь теперь в демократической партии воров, трусов и убийц, которые мечтают разбогатеть, верно? - Альбер присел, вцепился Диего в волосы и оттянул назад его голову. – Говорят, Хименос старший обещал сделать тебя своей правой рукой? Уже делите город на части? Не выйдет, Диего! Ты дерьмо, вырос в дерьме, жил в дерьме и всегда будешь дерьмом!

Альбер приложил его лицом о пол. Диего взвыл.

\- Дерьмо, и сдохнешь в дерьме. Хименос приняли тебя с распростертыми объятиями, когда узнали, что ты прикончил Нандо? Что они с тобой сделают, когда узнают, как ты выбрался из тюрьмы Касто? Узнают, что ты расстреливал своих людей, чтобы тебя отпустили? Чтобы сохранить свою гребаную никчемную жизнь? Ты заслуживаешь смерти, Диего! Заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя закопали живьем. Заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя утопили в дерьме. Ты не заслуживаешь права жить.

\- Откуда ты ...

\- Я все знаю. У меня были люди среди солдат Касто, есть люди среди шестерок Хименос. Рохаса. Карлоса. Среди торговцев недвижимостью. Я вижу насквозь всю вашу партийную политическую возню. Потому, если ты хочешь жить, не хочешь, чтобы Хименос отрезали тебе яйца, будешь делать то, что я говорю. Седьмой и восьмой избирательные участки. Мне плевать, где ты возьмешь помощников и что им пообещаешь. Главное – люди войдут внутрь, заполнят свои бюллетени и взлетят на воздух. Ты меня понял? Не слышу?

\- Да-да, - заскулил Диего

Приложив его последний раз мордой о пол, Альбер поднялся. Каблуком левой ноги он вступил в лужу крови около головы Диего. Оставив в комнате три следа, вышел в коридор. Луиза поплелась за ним. Несмотря на полумрак вокруг, ей казалось, что она видит перед собой на полу кровавые отпечатки подошв. И потому она крепче стискивала рукоятку пистолета. Стискивала рукоятку пистолета так крепко, что у нее вспотели руки.

На улице поднялся ветер.

Около машины Альбер неожиданно обернулся и подступил к Луизе. Оказался совсем рядом, посмотрел в глаза, сжал плечо.

\- Избавься от пистолета.

Из-за шума крови в ушах она не сразу поняла, о чем он.

\- Д-д-да, - прошептала она, обретя снова способность дышать.

\- Засунь под контейнер, наш человек потом подберет, - приказал Альбер.

Луиза рухнула на колени, дрожащими руками толкнула пистолет в темноту.

\- Лу, - позвал Альбер от машины.

Нетерпеливо? Она что слишком долго возилась? Какого черта она трясётся от страха? Она видела и слышала вещи и похуже. Она знала, что Альбер может быть жесток. Она и сама была жестока. Она ненавидел Диего. Она убила безоружную девчонку. Может, дело в том, что Альбер сказал Диего? Ты расстреливал своих в тюрьме, чтобы сохранить свою гребаную никчемную жизнь? Жизнь Луизы тоже была никчемной.

Машина проскочила перекресток и встала у очередного блокпоста. Позволяя себя обыскивать, Луиза обливалась потом будто в нее целились десятки автоматов. Точно так же в перекрестье прицела она жила после смерти Годо.

Когда они отъехали от блокпоста, Луиза не почувствовала себя лучше.

Альбер высадил Ливи около трехэтажки опутанной строительными лесами. Что внутри? Там живут люди? Или припрятано оружие? Автоматы? Взрывчатка?

Она не решилась спросить. Как после прошлого визита Диего не была уверенна какой именно стоит задать. В конце концов, насрать ей на трехэтажку, насрать куда убрался Ливи, её волнует другое.

Заметив, что она за ним наблюдает, Альбер одарил Луизу нечитаемым взглядом. «Ты убил своих, чтобы сохранить свою гребаную жалкую жизнь», - прозвенел у неё в голове голос Альбера, и Луиза вжала голову в плечи.

На улице перед домом Альбера разбили фонари. Ворота открывались слишком медленно. Дежуривший во дворе мальчишка проводил Луизу долгим и липким взглядом.

Липкой оказалась и входная ручка. Или у Луизы просто вспотели ладони? Она вошла в гостиную за Альбером и замерла в двух шагах от двери. Электрический свет подчеркнул пятна пота на белой футболке Альбера. На груди, спине, под мышками. Вплелся в его белые волосы желтоватыми оттенками. Звонок мобильного застал Луизу врасплох и заставил шарахнуться к стене. В поисках укрытия?

\- Да, - разговаривая, Альбер повернулся к Луизе спиной и поднял лицо к потолку. – Пока не нужно, Ливи.

Закончив, он покрутил телефон в руке, посмотрел на свои ботинки и вздохнул.

\- Лу, мне нужна твоя помощь, - повернулся он.

\- Или что? Припомнишь мне, что меня заставил сделать Касто? Как Диего?

Неужели это то, что заботило её на самом деле?

Альбер прикрыл глаза и почесал щеку.

\- Ты ведь знаешь? У тебя были свои люди в тайной полиции Касто. Ты навел справки о Диего. И выяснил все обо мне? – у Луизы задрожал подбородок.

\- Да.

\- Что именно ты знаешь? Скажи это! Я хочу услышать! – Луиза оглохла от собственного крика.

\- Касто заставил тебя стрелять заключённым в затылок. Ты убила пятерых.

Луиза пыталась вздохнуть, но у неё не получалось. Альбер всегда был нежен с ней. Она была ему благодарна за эту нежность. Она не хотела, чтобы он узнал. Боялась, что он возненавидит ее? Станет презирать. Но он знал. Почему это ощущалось как обман? Потому что он знал, или потому что молчал о том, что знает? В этом молчаливом знании не было прощения. Как можно получить прощения без покаяния? Он не мог её простить, потому что она не каялась. А значит вся его нежность – ложь. Ложь их связь, взаимопонимание и утешение, что он ей дарил. Правда лишь то, что он говорил сегодня Диего.

\- Почему ты молчал? Ждал подходящего момента, чтобы использовать эту информацию против меня, как сегодня использовал против Диего? – Луиза больше не кричала.

\- Прекрати, Лу. Между тобой и Диего нет ничего общего.

Ничего общего, эхом пронеслось в голове Луизы, его сотрудничества ты добиваешься угрозами, моего - нежностью. Откуда эта горечь? Все что она делала вдруг показалось Луизе бессмысленным. Захват АЭС, смерть родителей, использование Генри, убийство президента. Смерть Сесара. Зачем все это? Она снова и снова спасала свою жалкую никчемную жизнь.

\- Завязывай упиваться своим чувством вины, Лу. После визита в тюрьму и встречи с Генри, ты только этим и занимаешься. Это тупик, дорога в никуда. Не уподобляйся Францу, не обманывай себя, как он. Не выдумывай будто кто-то или что-то исправит то, что ты сделала. Суд, закон, принципы. Он возвел их в Абсолют и не желает замечать, что происходит у него под носом. Не желает принимать решения. На деле его мечты о суде ни что иное как очердная сделка с совестью. Его попытки найти компромисс с Хименос, Рохасом, Карлосом, это попытка заключить сделку с убийцами, ворами, предателями и своей совестью. Смирись, что сделано, то сделано, в жизни полно вещей, которые нельзя изменить. Мы все предатели. Жить значит постоянно, раз за разом, совершать предательство.

Телефон Альбера снова ожил. Луиза не слышала, о чем он говорил. Он снова оставил её одну. Снова не понимал.

\- Почему ты не участвуешь в выборах? – спросила она, когда Альбер спрятал телефон и налил себе выпить.

\- Потому что эти выборы фарс.

\- Ты сказал, что Рохас, Хименос, Карлос убийцы и воры...

\- Так и есть.

\- Если ты войдешь в правительство, ты сможешь…

\- Что? Контролировать их? – Альбер звякнул стаканами. – Я ничем не лучше их.

\- Но зачем взрывать избирательные участки?

Он посмотрел на Луизу тяжелым взглядом.

\- Чтобы избежать ложных компромиссов, - он сел на диван и протянул Луизе бокал с ромом. – Представь себе эти выборы. Представь эти бюллетени. За кого голосовать? Демократическая партия Хименос, партия воров и убийц, социалистическая партия Рохаса, бывшие торговцы оружием. Коммунисты во главе с Кавой - наркоманы-интеллигенты, при Касто стучавшие друг на друга. Правозащитники, за которыми стоят транснациональные компании, мечтающие подчинить себе наш внутренний рынок, прикрываясь защитой прав человека. Кто еще? Карлос с его националистами? Финансирование этой партии держится на торговле наркотиками. Их цель переписать законодательство под нужны наркоторговцев. Нет тут никакого выбора. И конечно, все эти партии постараются купить себе как можно больше голосов. Они уже вовсю приплачивают избирателям. Одним приплачивают, других кормят обещаниями. В столице, в провинциях. На выборах, где выбора нет, голосовать могут либо продажные шлюхи, либо тупоголовые бараны, либо трусы, как Франц, которые хотят свалить ответственность за свои действия на кого-то другого.

\- Ты послал Сесара стрелять в Рохаса? - Луиза опустилась на диван напротив.

Дрожь не позволила ей прикоснуться к выпивке. Чтобы не стучать зубами от озноба, Луиза засунула руки под диванную подушку.

\- Сейчас не время проводить выборы.

\- Миа Фергюс, журналистка, с которой ты приехал в джунгли, - Луиза сглотнула и почувствовала тошноту, - ты приказал Нандо задержать её в джунглях?

Под подушкой Луиза нащупала что-то твердое.

\- Нельзя допустить, чтобы Рохас, Хименос и прочая шваль вошли в конгресс, заключали сделки и создавали коалиции.

\- Ты послал Сесара убить Рохаса?

Пистолет.

\- Какой смысл в смерти Варгаса, если система не изменится?

\- Альбер, я не понимаю…

\- Война должна продолжаться, пока структура общества и его полюса не обновятся. Верхушка этого общества, с его лидерами, капиталами, надеждами, грехами должна быть полностью уничтожена. Речь идет не об очередном перераспределении богатств, типа того, что провернул Варгас: недвижимость, транспорт и банки принадлежали одним, теперь другим. Речь о перестройке системы.

Когда не понимаешь того, кого любишь, стучало в висках Луизы, не понимаешь себя.

Альбер встал, чтобы снова наполнить свой бокал. Когда он повернулся к Луизе спиной, она выстрелила. Как от одного выстрела может быть столько дыма? Глаза наполнились слезами, горло запершило до рвотных позывов. Падая, Альбер уронил на пол бутылку. От шума Луиза скатилась с дивана и зажмурилась. Не обращая внимание на лужи и стекла на полу, она подползла к Альберу. Он оказался слишком тяжелым. Переворачивая его на спину, Луиза разревелась от беспомощности.

\- Прости-прости, - шептала она, укладывая голову Альбера себе на колени.

\- Не самый плохой финал,- усмехнулся он и подавился кашлем.

Правый глаз Альбера налился кровью. Зрачки постепенно уменьшились и превратились в точки. Луиза не могла оторвать от них взгляда.

В саду раздался шум. Привлеченные выстрелом охранники задергали дверную ручку. Шмыгая носом и натыкаясь на осколки на полу, Луиза нашла пистолет. Не спуская взгляда с дрожащей двери – они выбьют её в любую минуту. Или нет? Наверняка, у них есть инструкция как вести себя в случае нападения с улицы, но вряд, ли они готовы к стрельбе в доме – проверила обойму. Четырнадцать пуль. Дверь распахнулась, и Луиза нажала на спусковой крючок. Получив пулю в грудь, первый охранник пошатнулся и повалился на второго. Луиза вышла из укрытия и расстреляла всю обойму.

Они упали на веранду. Один на другого. Раскрытые рты, выпученные глаза. Они даже не достали оружие.

Луиза попятилась, села на диван. Посмотрела на мертвого Альбера и засунула пистолет в рот.

Не самый плохой финал. Для Альбера. Для неё. Для Генри? Перед глазами поплыло от слёз, зубы застучали о ствол пистолета. Когда из уголка рта потекла слюна, Луиза убрала пистолет от лица. Несколько глубоких вдохов, и она позвонила Францу.

\- Я убила Альбера, - к горлу подступили рыдания, - арестуй меня и устрой свой показательный суд.

\- Где ты? Ты одна? Тебе угрожает опасность?

\- В его доме.

Луиза отключила телефон. Как она не пыталась зажать рот рукой, закинуть голову назад, зажмуриться, сморгнуть, ей никак не удавалось остановить слезы и всхлипы.

Через три минуты ворота протаранил армейский джип. Видимо, Франц решил, что Луизе грозит опасность, и прислал солдат с ближайшего поста. Они рассыпались по саду, осмотрели дом. Каски, бронежилеты. Луизе хотелось спрятаться, забиться в угол.

Франц примчался минут через двадцать. Одетый в такую же белую футболку, как мертвый Альбер, Луиза зажала рот рукой. Видя, что она дрожит, Франц сел рядом и обнял её за плечи. Луиза плакала, вжимаясь лицом в его футболку и цепляясь за неё пальцами. Франц не спрашивал, что случилось и не шевелился, пока слезы Луизы не высохли.

\- Я любила его, - бормотала Луиза, - я верила в него.

Какая-то часть её сознания понимала, как жалко и глупо это звучит. Она убила Альбера, потому что он не сумел её спасти. Оказывается, она была так отчаянно глупа и наивна, что верила, что Альбер всё исправит. Он, его действия, его цель – придадут смысл всем действиям Луизы. Всему, что она наворотила, спасая свою никчёмную жизнь. Он, его действия и цели должны были оправдать смерть её родителей, смерть Сесара, Гелиоса, студента, женщин на соседней вилле... Как она могла быть такой идиоткой?

\- Он сказал, что ты трус.

Франц не ответил.

Все еще цепляясь за его футболку, Луиза отстранилась и заглянула Францу в глаза.

– Он сказал, что вся эта идея с судом трусость, продиктованная чувством вины.

\- И все равно ты позвонила мне, - Франц обвел взглядом комнату.

Да, она убила Лонарди, расправилась с охранниками и могла попытаться бежать. Возможно, у неё были шансы отсидеться в каком-то подъезде до утра, пока не закончится комендантский час. Возможно, ей удалось бы выбраться из города. Спрятаться. Как прятался Касто на складе у моря.

\- Все будет хорошо, Луиза, - заверил её Франц. – Я не позволю казнить тебя или запереть тюрьме. Я добьюсь для тебя домашнего ареста. Никто не причинит тебе боль.

Луиза покачала головой, судебный фарс сам по себе причинит ей боль и превратится в кошмар. Наверное. Сейчас чувства и эмоции Луизы так притупились, что она не в силах была бояться.

-Он хотел взорвать избирательные участки.

Франц сжал её руку.

\- Франц, ты должен отпустить Генри.

\- Я не могу.

\- Я расскажу о том, что ты с ним сделал на суде.

\- Его нет в тюрьме. Один из охранников увел его ночью.

\- Какая же ты тварь, Франц, - она хотела выцарапать ему глаза, но лишь оцарапала лоб.

Луиза залилась слезами. Все напрасно. Франц обманул её, перехитрил. Он убил Генри, или спрятал там, где его никто не найдет. Чтобы ни рассказала Луиза на суде, Генри это не поможет. Генри она не спасет, как Альбер не смог спасти её.

***

Суд длился два месяца. Кошмарных два месяца Луиза разваливалась на части. Она скучала по Альберу. Нуждалась в его утешении. Мечтала услышать его голос, проснуться рядом с ним в одной кровати. Хотела, чтобы он прикоснулся к её искалеченному уху.

Почему она его убила? Почему он позволил убить себя?

Луиза хотела умереть, но её приговорили к тридцати пяти годам домашнего ареста.

Дом Лонарди обнесли каменной стеной с единственной узкой калиткой. Мертвый сад в сердце дома и заросли кокона снаружи остались нетронутыми.

Единственное человеческое общение, что у неё осталось – Хорхе, кучерявый мальчишка, неизвестно какими правдами и неправдами устроившийся охранять виллу.


	10. Генри

Тюрьма закрыла небо и пошатнулась. Генри смотрел на неё, пока надавившая на макушку рука не заставила его сесть в машину. Он больше не был скован, но все равно прижимал запястья друг к другу. Мотор заработал, ночная улица двинулась мимо окна - бесконечный тоннель с подсветкой фонарей. Человек за рулем закурил, не открывая окно. У него были короткие пальцы с обкусанными ногтями, широкая шея, проплешина на затылке. Когда он пришел в камеру, Генри ждал худшего, когда охранник вывел его на улицу - удивился. Он до сих пор не знал, что сказать. Что сказать, о чем просить. Что чувствовать. Он смотрел на проплывающие мимо светофоры и дома, прижимал локти к бокам и опускал голову, стремясь стать незаметным, когда машина тормозила около полицейских постов.

Миновав шесть постов, они остановились на узкой улице. Слева шестиэтажка тянула за собой вагоны трехэтажек с разбитыми окнами. Справа виднелась спортивная площадка: баскетбольные щиты со сломанными кольцами, каменные столы для настольного тенниса. Свет от фар подъезжающей машины ослепил Генри.

\- Выходи, - скомандовал плешивый охранник.

Он был на голову ниже Генри и раза в два тяжелей его. Подстраиваясь под его шаг, Генри засеменил к остановившейся рядом машине.

\- Все нормально? – водитель выбрался из машины, пожал охраннику руку и смерил Генри оценивающим взглядом.

Генри узнал его, - видел с Лонарди - но не смог вспомнить имя.

\- Да. Деньги привез, Ливи?

Ливи достал из кармана бумажник, отсчитал банкноты.

\- Как жена, Чико?

\- Скоро должна родить.

\- Береги её, Чико.

\- Непременно.

Они снова пожали друг другу руки, а потом Чико свалил.

\- Залезай, - приказал Ливи, не глядя на Генри.

Он сел на заднее сиденье. Рядом валялась бутылка воды. Генри захотел пить, но притронуться к ней не посмел.

Ливи катил по середине пустой дороги, сбавлял скорость на поворотах и вздыхал. Приткнув машину у обочины, приказал Генри выходить. Вокруг сгрудились одинаковые пятиэтажки. У припаркованной перед Ливи легковушки заднее окно закрывал брезент. Хлопок двери прозвучал в ночной тишине, как выстрел. Положив Генри ладонь на спину, Ливи подтолкнул его к подъезду с покосившейся дверью. Разбитые ступени лестницы липли к подошвам. Лампы мигали, будто вот-вот лопнут. На втором этаже воняло тушеными овощами. На третьем Ливи щелкнул замком двери с облупившейся краской и толкнул Генри в длинный коридор. Под потолком висела бумажная люстра. На обоях стрелки целились в потолок.

Ливи провел Генри в пустую, если не считать раскладушки и настольной лампы на полу, комнату.

\- Тереза, - позвал Ливи.

Маленькая сутулая женщина вынырнула из коридора, улыбнулась Генри и сцапала его руку. У нее был мелодичный тихий голос. Не задавая вопросов, она объяснила, где в квартире туалет, ванная и кухня. Принесла чистую одежду и миску супа, так густо пахнущего перцем, что у Генри закрутило в носу. Он чихнул, и изрезанные ноздри начали кровоточить.

\- Ничего страшного, милый, - Тереза всплеснула руками. – Ничего страшного.

Выловив из кармана пачку бумажных салфеток, стала по одной протягивать их Генри. Она смотрела на его избитое лицо, и Генри почувствовал себя неловко. Вздохнул с облегчением, когда Ливи снова позвал Терезу. Прикрыв дверь, они исчезли в коридоре.

Долгое время Генри стоял посреди комнаты с миской супа в руках, не в силах пошевелиться. Ему стоило поблагодарить их? Или опасность еще не миновала? Он так же не мог решиться прикоснуться к супу. Он хотел пить, но бульон вызывал тошноту. Пролетевшая за окном птица вывела его из оцепенения. Глотнув из миски – слишком жирно, чтобы утолить жажду – Генри поставил тарелку на пол и присел на раскладушку. Потрогал чистую одежду, понюхал накрахмаленную наволочку. За стенкой что-то упало. Над головой послышались шаги. Вечность спустя Генри скинул кроссовки и лег поверх одеяла. Чтобы раскладушка не скрипела, он приказал себе не двигаться, он по-прежнему хотел быть незаметным. Невидимым. Несуществующим. Даже тихий звук собственного дыхания раздражал.

Ночью он несколько раз вставал, чтобы проверить дверь. И каждый раз находил её незапертой.

Утром дневной свет проник в комнату через наклейки на окне. Старые потертые, местами рванные латексные человечки, звери и домики. Не вставая с раскладушки, Генри рассматривал их, стараясь определить, как высоко взошло солнце.

На улице шумели машины, женский голос вдалеке звал Симона, смеялся ребенок. Наверху бормотал телевизор. За стенкой шумела вода. Где-то в лабиринте дома звенела посуда.

Генри вздрогнул и стиснул зубы, когда в его комнату постучали.

\- Ты не спишь? Я подумала, уже одиннадцать, должно быть, ты проснулся, - Тереза заглянула в комнату. Смуглое морщинистое лицо, густые брови, черные зачесанные назад волосы. – Я нашла мазь для твоих порезов. А так же мазь для ушибов и синяков. Подумала, ты хочешь принять душ.

Она говорила слишком быстро, и Генри пришлось напрячься, чтобы сосредоточиться на смысле слов. Он давно ни с кем не разговаривал.

\- Я бы хотела осмотреть твои руки, - она кивнула на сломанные пальцы Генри - он научился не обращать на них внимания. – Ещё хорошо бы перекрасить твои волосы. Розовый, - она нарисовала рукой круг в воздухе, – слишком привлекает внимание. Краска у меня есть. Но думаю, мы сделает это после обеда. Сейчас мне нужно кое-что закончить, а ты иди в душ. Ты не съел суп? Только не говори, что ты вегетарианец.

Генри помотал головой и прошептал:

\- Спасибо.

\- Рада помочь, милый, рада помочь, - Тереза подхватила с пола миску. – Хочешь кофе?

\- Можно воды?

\- Да, конечно. В твоем ослабленном состоянии, - она посмотрела на его избитое лицо, - нужно много пить. Почему я не подумала об этом вчера? Ничего тебе не предложила. Это все Ливи виноват, позвонил и предупредил меня в последнюю минуту, - она болтала и размахивала свободной рукой по пути на кухню.

Генри держался на два шага позади. При упоминании Ливи, остановился и огляделся.

\- Он ушел. Часа два назад. Дела. Но ты сможешь поблагодарить его вечером. Почему ты не сказал мне вчера, что хочешь пить? Почему не сходил ночью сам на кухню?

\- Простите, - пробормотал Генри.

\- Не извиняйся, милый, не извиняйся.

На большом столе посреди светлой кухни лежали засахаренные фрукты. Подносы с ними стояли на подоконнике, выключенной плите и рабочих поверхностях.

\- Моя подруга торгует сладостями на базаре, - Тереза бросила взгляд на настенные часы. Красная спортивная машина в центре циферблата. – Это Ливи купил. В молодости, еще до того, как мы поженились он увлекался гонками.

Тереза наполнила стакан водой из-под крана и потянулась к холодильнику:

\- Со льдом?

Генри снова помотал головой и прошептал:

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - Тереза присела около духовки, проверила вилкой запечённые груши. – В обед придет сын Марты, моей подруги с рынка, заберет сладости. А потом мы покрасим твои волосы. Хочешь попробовать?

Она кивнула на стол, где на тонкой бумаге выстроились вишни в сахаре. Генри мотнул головой.

\- Сначала в душ? Отличное решение. Я положила на раковине для тебя запакованную зубную щетку и одноразовую бритву, - она проводила Генри в ванную.

Если бы не Тереза, он бы забыл на раскладушке чистые вещи. Как только он закрылся, она постучала, принесла пять тюбиков разных кремов. Помахала перед его глазами разноцветными этикетками, щебеча о синяках, порезах, дезинфекции, грибках, обезболивающем и антибиотиках.

Оставшись один, Генри прикрыл глаза и перевел дыхание. Кое-как стянув одежду, он забрался в ванную. Полоска ржавчины на дне напоминала разделительную полосу на дороге. Вместо душевой головки вода лилась из шланга. Желтоватая, но без вкуса и запаха. Труднее всего было сбрить двухнедельную щетину. Никогда в жизни Генри так не зарастал. Он порезал подбородок и щеку, а когда смыл пену насчитал на лице семь ссадин. Две свежие, губы, ноздри и неизвестно откуда взявщаяся царапина на лбу.

Он не воспользовался кремами, и когда вышел на кухню, пожалел об этом, потому что Тереза усадила его около окна и принялась ухаживать за его лицом. Генри снова чувствовал себя неловко. Когда Тереза поставила перед ним тосты, они пахли мазями и фруктами.

Из окна третьего этажа Генри видел машины и людей. Мужчина в рванной футболке чинил велосипед. Грязные руки, сигарета в зубах. Женщина в открывающей живот майке катила перед собой коляску и говорила по телефону. В окне дома напротив на подоконике стояла клетка с попугаем.

\- Давай теперь я займусь твоими руками, - Тереза поставила на стол аптечку. – Когда Адам заболел я выучилась на медсестру. Два года проработала в больнице.

Она вздохнула, убрала упавшую на лицо прядь и взяла Генри за руку. Почему-то он задрожал.

\- Дней пять, должно быть, уже прошло, - она потрогала припухшие костяшки. – Твои пальцы нужно сложить и перевязать вместе. Может быть больно.

Она посмотрела Генри в глаза, будто что-то искала. Он отвел взгляд, и Тереза вздохнула. Боль походила на пощёчину.

\- Прости, милый, прости, - выпрямив его пальцы, Тереза подложила под них тонкую, как планка жалюзи, деревяшку и закрепила её бинтом.

Позже она заставила Генри попробовать вишни и груши. Разрешила ему смешать сахар и корицу. Он, и правда, хотел помочь.

Покончив с фруктами, они перебрались в гостиную. На маленьком телевизоре стояла ваза с цветами. На креслах лежали полосатые пледы. В серванте среди статуэток и сувениров выстроились фотографии. Тереза в свадебном платье. Ливи молодой, подтянутый, в форме и фуражке с какардой.

\- Тогда он только закончил полицейскую академию. С детства хотел стать полицейским. После того, как грабители убили его мать, Ливи мечтал ловить преступников.

На другой фотографии Ливи держал в объятьях кокон из пеленок. Рядом на снимке Тереза укачивала на руках ребенка. Со следующего снимка улыбался мальчик на трехколесном велосипеде.

\- Это Адам. Сейчас он был бы твоего возраста, - сказала Тереза.

На следующей фотографии Генри едва узнал Адама. Похудевший лысый мальчик с кругами под глазами лежал на больничной кровати. На её краю сидел Лонарди с детской книжкой. Тереза стояла рядом и заметила, как Генри прищурился.

\- Альбер тогда очень помог нам. Оплачивал лечение: врачей, лекарства, - Тереза вздохнула. – Не знаю, что бы мы без него делали.

Запел дневной звонок, и Тереза, тряхнув головой, умчалась на кухню. Сын Марты с рынка оказался полноватым парнем с выбритыми висками и прыщами на подбородке и шее. Подносы с засахаренными фруктами он сложили в три ящика.

\- Донесешь, Эди? – забеспокоилась Тереза.

\- Я могу помочь, - предложил Генри.

\- Справлюсь, - Эди посмотрел на его волосы и дернул плечом.

\- Скажи Марте, что я позвоню ей вечером, - пропела Тепеза вместо прощания и закрыла дверь.

Из окна кухни они видели, как Эди, пристегнув к багажнику ящики, взгромождается на мотороллер.

\- Давай займемся твоими волосами? – Тереза заговорила о красках, шампунях и седине.

Слушая ее, Генри прошел в ванную, стянул майку, позволил повязать себе вокруг шеи косынку из целлофана и наклонил голову. От запаха краски, он расчихался, ноздри снова начали кровоточить. Следующие полчаса он просидел на кухне с салфетками у носа. Когда кровь остановилась, Тереза смазала его порезы мазью.

Смывая краску с головы, Генри рассматривал коричневую воду на дне ванны. В зеркале он увидел, что его отросшие патлы стали чернично-черного цвета. На их фоне лицо казалось белым, как сахар или соль, на кухне Терезы.

\- Что скажешь? – улыбалась рядом она. – Нравится? Непривычно? Нужно время. У меня не было другой краски. А так ты меньше похож на пришельца из другого мира. И больше на окружающих.

Она пригладила свои волосы.

\- Спасибо, - Генри улыбнулся первый раз, с тех пор как вышел из тюрьмы. Первый раз за долгое время.

День окончился резко. Темнота обрушилась на Генри усталостью, страхом и сожалением. Или его расстроил просмотр теленовостей? Тереза приготовила на ужин яичный салат и включила телевизор. Глядя на вооруженных людей на улицах, Генри не смог притронуться к еде. Заметив его подавленность, Тереза отослала его отдыхать. В окнах дома напротив перемигивались телевизоры. Соседи наверху слушали музыку, внизу - скандалили. Повозив перебинтованными пальцами по старым наклейкам на окне, Генри лег на раскладушку.

Он и не верил, что сможет заснуть, но сон мягко окружил его, заманил картинками из боевика, который он смотрел давным-давно, и забрал в темноту без сновидений.

Генри проснулся в предрассветных сумерках. В щель под дверью из коридора пробивался свет. Тяжелые шаги, вероятно, принадлежали Ливи.

\- Прекрати орать! Объясни, что происходит! – выкрикнул Ливи, и Генри резко скатился с раскладушки. – Я сейчас приеду. Что значит не выйдет? Дом окружен военными? Что случилось с нашими людьми во дворе? Кто их убил? Кто начал стрельбу? Так было нападение или не было? Кто тебе сказал, что Лонарди мертв?

До Генри дошло, что Ливи говорит по телефону. Тяжёлые шаги, грохот, будто Ливи врезался в мебель, тихое ругательство.

\- Тереза, я …

\- Езжай.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и наступила тишина. Сидя на полу, Генри подтянул к себе кроссовки, завязал и развязал шнурки, потом напялил кроссовки на ноги. Судя по потертой подошве, обувь Тереза притащила ему из секонд-хенда, но эта пара была намного лучше того, что ему приходилось носить в тюрьме.

Когда небо начало светлеть, Генри выглянул в коридор. Прокрался мимо приоткрытых дверей: в ванную, на кухню и гостиную. Один из клетчатых пледов валялся на полу, в кухне тикали часы и бурчал холодильник. В замке входной двери болталась связка ключей. Генри едва не уронил её. Поворот ключа, и он очутился на лестничной площадке. Так просто, легко, что у него закружилась голова. Ступени пружинили под ногами, а уличный ветер как будто обнял, подхватил и понес вперед. Эйфория была настолько велика, что Генри разучился думать. Столкнувшись в конце улицы с бородачом в рабочем комбинезоне, растеряно остановился. Нужно выбрать направление, продумать план действий. Никто и ничто не сможет его остановить. Мир вокруг казался таким ярким, живым и выпуклым, будто Генри обрел зрение после долгой болезни. Трещины на асфальте, цветное белье на балконе, ругательства накарябанные на дверях подъездов. Через двадцать шагов Генри охватил страх открытого пространства, и он шмыгнул в первый попавшийся двор. Рассматривая качели на проржавевших цепях и бурый песок в песочнице, убедил себя, что никто за ним не гонится. Никто его не преследует. Он свободен. Ливи занят. Кажется, он сказал, что Лонарди умер? Генри охватила тревога, перед глазами опять замельтешили кадры из новостей с солдатами на улице.

Следующий двор был меньше предыдущего. Стены домов делали его похожим на коробку. Странным образом это утешило Генри, помогло ему почувствовать себя защищенным. Еще пару дворов, и он очутился лицом к лицу с бомжом, вылавливающим из мусорника пустые бутылки. У старика оказался писклявый и громкий, как сирена, голос. Осыпая Генри ругательствами, он погнал его прочь: убирайся в свой район, тут нечего искать.

Выбежав на мостовую, Генри все ещё слышал за спиной его истеричные крики. Но редкие прохожие, похоже, ничего не замечали. Девушка с развивающимися на ветру волосами кивнула Генри, как старому знакомому. Мимо прогрохотал автобус, взвизгнула колесами легковушка на повороте.

Пока Генри шатался по дворам, день набрал обороты. Стекла верхних окон ловили лучи солнца, на балконы и скамейки выбрались покурить старики.

Пройдя мимо сгоревшей школы, Генри остановился около светофора. Сосредоточился на красном глазе, нырнул в нагретый проносившимися мимо машинами воздух.

Перейдя дорогу, он услышал сигнал. Генри обернулся как раз тогда, когда грязно-серая машина толкнула его в бедро. Не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы он упал и перестал дышать. Корчась на асфальте, он увидел как водитель распахивает дверь.

Ливи навис над Генри и ухватил его за шиворот.

\- Ты что нахрен вытворяешь?

Тереза позвонила ему? Генри прикрыл руками голову.

\- Куда, к чертям, собрался? Мало у меня и без тебя проблем, - приставив пистолет к боку Генри, Ливи дотащил его до машины и затолкал на переднее сидение.

\- Только рыпнись, отстрелю, нахрен, голову!

Водители проезжавщих мимо машин таращились на Генри, прохожие глазели на Ливи. Толкнув одного из зевак, он, пыхтя и отдуваясь, сел за руль. Потер больное колено прежде чем завести мотор.

Преследуя Генри, Ливи заехал на тротуар, чтобы вернуть машину на дорогу, потребовалось время. Ворочая руль, Ливи не переставал ругаться. Но теперь он ругал не Генри, а упертых козлов, что не уступали дорогу. Ругал и морщился от досады. А когда гнев улегся, Ливи надолго замолчал. Они проскочили перекресток и угодили в пробку на следующем – справа напирали автобусы, слева – легковушки.

\- Ну и что ты задумал? Куда поперся? Тереза места себе не находит. Мало тебе было неприятностей. Мало тебя порезали в тюрьме?

Генри сжал зубы.

\- Я спрашиваю, хочешь вернуться в тюрьму?

Он произнес это так вяло, что Генри осмелел:

\- Я хочу уйти.

\- Куда?

\- Зачем я тебе? Почему мне нельзя уйти? Зачем ты вытащил меня из тюрьмы?

Ливи невесело усмехнулся и потер щеку. Машина впереди тронулась и снова замигала фарами тормозов. Водитель автобуса высунул из окна руку с сигаретой.

\- Если бы я знал, - пробормотал Ливи.

Осмелевший Генри схватился за ручку двери. И тут же получил за это локтем в солнечное сплетение.

\- Я же сказал, не дергайся, - прошипел Ливи. – Куда ты пойдешь? У тебя нет денег, нет знакомых. Что будешь жрать? Где будеь спать? Ты даже защитить себя не можешь. Все кончится тем, что снова окажешься в тюрьме. Или в канаве, потому что кто-то рассмотрит в тебе иностранца и развлечения ради или от тоски пырнёт ножом.

\- Я хочу уйти, - повторил Генри, сжимаясь в ожидании удара.

\- Куда? И почему это не может подождать, пока я разберусь со всем этим дерьмом? – Ливи повернул к дому, опутанному строительными лесами. Занавес из брезента скрывал первый этаж, железные опоры и деревянные мостки жались к неоштукатуренным стенам и пустым проёмам окон. То ли стройка, то ли реставрация, то ли близится к завершению, то ли давно заброшена.

\- Я должен встретиться с Францем Варгасом.

\- Вот как, - крякнул Ливи.

Вырулив на тротуар, он заглушил мотор и уставился на Генри.

\- И зачем?

Генри сжал зубы. Разве он может сказать Ливи правду? Сказать, что он собирается предупредить Франца о готовящемся на его отца покушении. О покушение, которое готовит Лонарди. Но если он теперь мертв, что будет дальше? Ливи продолжит его дело?

\- То есть мы с Лонарди вытащили тебя из тюрьмы, а ты собираешься туда вернуться? – Ливи кивнул на лицо Генри. – Мало тебе, что Франц сломал тебе пальцы, порезал морду, ты хочешь, чтобы он тебе отрезал яйца?

\- Это был не Франц, - Генри замотал головой.

\- Что? - Ливи хлопнул себе по бедру. – Ты сейчас это серьезно? У тебя что крыша поехала?

Генри снова покачал головой.

\- Если это не Франц, то кто тебя так разукрасил?

\- Анхель.

\- Какой, к херам, Анхель?

\- Один из людей Нандо.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Ливи.

Несколько минут он потирал подбородок и рассматривал строительные леса и прохожих.

\- Послушай, Генри, - заговорил он наконец. – Я не знаю, кто такой Анхель, но я знаю, что произошло. Лонарди отдал тебя Францу, а Франц, узнав, что ты отравил его отца, сорвался с цепи. Не знаю, о чем Альбер думал, отдавая тебя, но видимо, где-то здесь скрыта причина, по которой он освободил тебя. Сожалел он или почувствовал угрызения совести или хотел разозлить Франца, мы теперь не узнаем, - Ливи вздохнул. – Не узнаем, потому что Альбер мертв.

\- Нет, - прошептал Генри.

Последнюю половину речи он пропустил. Единственное что его волновало – почему Ливи ему врет. Зачем обманывает, будто он убил отца Франца, если Генри хочет предупредить Франца о готовящемся покушении? Этот обман часть плана? Попытка манипулировать им?

\- Подумай сам, зачем мне тебе врать, - продолжал Ливи. – Я всего лишь выполнял приказ Лонарди. Теперь я не знаю, что с тобой делать. Но и отпустить тебя сейчас на все четыре стороны я не могу. Не хочу, чтобы то, что задумал Альбер пропало вместе с ним. Даже если я не знаю, чего он хотел. Короче, мне нужно подумать.

Что он несёт? Зачем морочит Генри голову?

\- Я не убивал отца Франца.

\- Убил, еще как убил. Отравил. Заменил его таблетки пилюлями с ядом.

\- Так президент умер?

\- Около месяца назад. Ты действительно ни черта не помнишь?

Он помнил похищение, плен в джунглях. Помнил, как вернулся в город вместе с Лонарди, Ливи и Луизой. Помнил, как встретился с Францем. Как Франц помог ему получить паспорт. Помог пережить смерть Шеннон. "Она заперла тебя в клинике, потому что хотела защитить", - сказал Франц. Этот момент стал самым важным в жизни Генри. Ни секс с Францем, ни его доверие, ни его нежность, но его слова о Шеннон позволили Генри снова стать самим собой. Выйти из лабиринта чувства вины: она умерла, потому что я ненавидел её. Франц убедил Генри, что ему не за что было её ненавидеть. И каким-то иррациональным образом это стало освобождением: если я не ненавидел её, значит я не виноват в её смерти.

\- Послушай, Генри, я не желаю тебе зла, - Ливи повернулся к нему всем телом. – Просто давай подумаем. Вместе. Но сначала мне нужно решить пару проблем. Потом, обещаю, мы сядем и обсудим, что с тобой делать дальше.

\- Если я убил президента, как меня поймали? – с вызовом спросил Генри.

\- А что ты помнишь?

\- Мы жили с Францем в отеле … Я вышел на улицу и меня арестовали. Анхель работал с тайной полицией.

\- Нет. Ты жил во дворце. Отравил президента и сбежал к Луизе. Она привезла тебя в трущобы. К Лонарди. Я был там. Помнишь, привез вам минералку?

Генри уставился в одну точку. Смотрел на дыру в сиденье, торчащий из нее поролон. Такой же поролон торчал из матраса, на котором он спал в трущобах. Там он постоянно страдал от жажды. Рядом валялись пустые бутылки. Этикетка точно такая же как на той, что валялась на заднем сиденье машины Ливи.

\- Как называлась эта минералка?

Ливи назвал источник, слишком длинно и сложно, чтобы Генри мог повторить.

\- Я раза три навещал вас в трущобах. Я был там, когда Лонарди позвонил Диего и приказал привезти тебя в телецентр. Потом Лонарди мне объяснил, что отдал тебя Францу. Некоторое время о тебе никто ничего не слышал, пока Луиза не подружилась с Францем и не замутила вместе с ним охоту на Касто.

\- Луиза поймала Касто? – спросил Генри.

\- Да, - закивал Ливи. Он будто радовался тому, что Генри вернулся на землю и проявил интерес к реальным событиям. – Они выследили его и убили.

\- Вместе с Францем? – Генри вжал затылок в спинку сиденья, будто боялся столкновения.

\- Да. Вместе. После совместной охоты Франц проникся к ней доверием и пригласил её и Лонарди посмотреть на тебя. Насколько я понимаю, Лонарди это не понравилось.

Генри закрыл глаза. Ливи говорил правду. Но как же мало он знал. Ни Ливи, ни Луиза, ни Лонарди не знали какие бессмысленные вопросы задавал Франц, когда ломал Генри пальцы. Спрашивал, смотрел в глаза, выгибал палец, потом прижимал его голову к своей груди, будто хотел утешить.

Воспоминание причинило невыносимую боль – казалось, сердце Генри вот-вот остановится, а голова взорвется. Невозможно жить, осознавая, что Франц прав: Генри получил то, что заслужил. Он ничтожество: убил мать и предал единственного человека, которому было не насрать на него.

Генри коснулся изрезанного носа. Это сделал Франц. Как он мог об этом забыть? На капот машины сел воробей. Все просто – он так сильно хотел, чтобы Франц пощадил его, простил, оправдал, спас, что стер свои воспоминания. Слишком разрушительные, чтобы их вынести.

\- Эй, - Ливи потряс его за плечо. – Сделай глубокий вдох. Херово выглядишь.

\- Я вспомнил…

\- Еще один глубокий вдох. Так-то лучше, - Ливи потрепал его по плечу и посмотрел на дом. – Все позади. С тобой все будет в порядке.

На дороге машина подрезала велосипедиста, и он свалился на тротуар.

\- Послушай, Генри, мне нужно кое-что уладить. Пойдешь со мной. Это займет минут пятнадцать. Потом я отвезу тебя к Терезе, - Ливи открыл дверь.

Футболка на его широкой спине покрылась пятнами пота, штаны сползли, обнажив резинку трусов.

\- Пошевеливайся, - кивнул он Генри.

Следом за Ливи он скользнул за брезентовый занавес. Под ногами валялись камни. В воздухе висела пыль. Первый этаж недостроенного дома походил на лабиринт: переплетение стен, ни одной двери. В комнатах валялся мусор: жестянки из-под пива, тряпки, окурки, шприцы. В кирпичной кладке зияли дыры.

\- Не отставай, - поторопил Ливи Генри.

Он стоял на развилке, вперед и в стороны убегали одинаково убогие и запущенные коридоры. В какую сторону бы Генри не пошел, чтобы ни сделал, он был потерян. Потерян с момента как его похитили. Или с момента как приехал в эту страну. Или с момента, как попал в клинику для лечения наркотической зависимости. Или потерян с момента, как Шеннон привела домой поклонника-наркоторговца? В какую бы сторону он ни пошел, чтобы ни сделал – впереди его не ждет ничего хорошего. Впереди у него пустота.

Внутри у него все крошилось, свистело и разваливалось, как в этом доме.

\- Генри!

В подвал вели бетонные ступени. Ливи включил фонарь, в пятно света полезли граффити.

Темнота пахла гнилью. Сырость липла к коже. Генри представил яму, в которой лежит тело Шеннон. Он мог быть на её месте. Лучше бы он был на её месте. Тогда он не предал бы Франца.

Длинная надпись на стене справа привела к повороту.

\- Пригни голову, - скомандовал Ливи.

Пройдя под низким выступом, они протиснулись через дыру в стене. С кряхтением опустившись на колени, Ливи перекинул фонарь в левую руку и засунул правую в трещину в стене.

Генри стучал зубами от холода. Шорохи и подвывание ветра в коридорах оглушали его. В темноте мерещилось движение. Генри закрыл глаза, представляя себя, навсегда запертым в каменном мешке. Так и должно было все закончиться. Однажды Францу бы надоело его мучить, он перестал бы приходить, и Генри умер взаперти. От мысли, что он это заслужил, хотелось орать, биться головой о стену, выскочить из кожи. Он умирал бы медленно. Скорей всего, он и сейчас медленно умирает.

Ливи вытащил из трещины железный ящик. Отпер цифровой замок и переложил пачки денег в спортивную сумку.

\- Все, пошли, - задвинув ящик на место, выдохнул Ливи.

По пути наверх Генри снова смотрел ему в спину и следил за прыжками луча фонаря, как загипнотизированный. Только это удерживало его от падения в темноту.

Они преодолели лестницу и большую часть лабиринта первого этажа, когда в одной из боковых комнат раздался звук похожий на щелчок предохранителя. Ливи потянулся к пистолету.

\- Даже не думай, - из-за угла вышли двое. Еще двое вынырнули из комнат справа и слева.

\- Очоа? – Ливи прищурился. – Ты следил за мной?

\- Подними руки, Ливи. И ты ушлепок, - на футболке говорившего истекал черной краской знак пацифистов. Пистолет дернулся в сторону Генри.

Сердцебиение ускорилось, Генри хотел бежать, но страх парализовал его. Тело превратилось в тюрьму.

Двое из боковых комнат обыскали Ливи и Генри. Один месил пыль красными кроссовками. Второй в клетчатой рубашке забрал пистолет у Ливи и потянулся к сумке с деньгами.

\- Не нужно, - прорычал Ливи.

\- Почему? – оскалился Очоа. – Это деньги Лонарди. Он обещал их нам.

«Клетчатая рубашка» сдернул сумку с плеча Ливи.

\- Лонарди обещал вам деньги, после того, как вы сделаете свою работу.

\- Теперь он мертв, - пожал плечами Очоа.

Клетчатая Рубашка вжикнул молнией сумки, Красные Кроссовки подошел ближе и заглянул внутрь. Рыжий парень рядом с Очоа вытянул шею.

\- Но дело все равно нужно закончить, - выставив перед собой открытые ладони, Ливи шагнул вперед.

Очоа фыркнул.

\- Хорош заливать, Ливи, - скривился Рыжий. – Сколько мы работаем вместе? Пять лет или семь? С тех пор как я перевелся в твой участок. Кажется, все-таки семь. А Очоа как давно с тобой? Десять или двенадцать лет? Хавьер и Маурисио, - он кивнул на Красные Кроссовки и Клетчатую Рубашку, - уже были с тобой, когда я появился в участке. Столько лет вместе. И теперь ты решил нас кинуть? 

\- Не собирался я никого кидать! – воскликнул Ливи.

\- Почему же ты сразу после его смерти помчался за деньгами? – закричал Очоа.

\- Их нужно было перепрятать, - прошипел Ливи. – Может статься, что его шлюха знает о деньгах.

\- Ты собирался их перепрятать, а что потом? Свалить из города? В Америку? В Европу? Начать новую жизнь? – выплюнул Рыжий.

\- Нет, я собирался закончить то, что начал Лонарди.

\- Врешь. Какой смысл?

\- Если он умер, какой толк тебе взрывать избирательные участки?

\- Вы подписались на эту работу, - прохрипел Ливи.

Клетчатая Рубашка достал две банкноты по сто долларов и помахал ими перед носом Ливи.

\- Твоя доля, Ливи, - заржал Клетчатая Рубашка. – Хотя, ты ведь хотел нас кинуть. А значит, две сотни слишком большая награда для предателя. Но так и быть, я дам тебе сотню, если попросишь прощения за то, что пытался обмануть нас.

Он пританцовывал на месте и тыкал в лицо Ливи то пистолет, то деньги. Генри стоял в двух шагах от них – чувствовал исходящий от обоих запах пота, чувствовал как вибрирует воздух от напряжения.

Когда Клетчатая Рубашка подошёл к Ливи особенно близко, Ливи оттолкнул его. Ударил руками в грудь так сильно, что тот налетел спиной на стену и едва не упал.

Очоа нажал на спусковой крючок. Пуля врезалась в потолок, вниз посыпались осколки камня. Генри рухнул на колени и закрыл голову руками. В ушах звенело эхо выстрела.

\- Ах ты, старый пердун, - восстановив равновесие, Клетчатая Рубашка выстрелил Ливи в ногу. – Думал, я всегда буду у тебя на побегушках?

Зажимая двумя руками рану на бедре, Ливи прислонился к стене.

\- Ты старая продажная мразь, - разошелся Клетчатая Рубашка. – Думаешь, я не помню, с чего началось наше сотрудничество? Думаешь, я всё забыл?

Еще один выстрел по ногам Ливи, и он рухнул на пол, поднимая облако пыли.

Пыль забилась в нос и горло Генри, мешая вздохнуть.

\- Ты подставил меня! Я узнал, что ты и ребята из твоего участка связаны с похищениями, и ты обвинил меня в краже наркотиков с полицейского склада!

\- Хватит, Хавьер, - Очоа схватил Клетчатую Рубашку за рукав.

\- Пошел на хер! – он вырвался и снова пальнул в Ливи.

Генри зажмурился. В воздухе пахло порохом и кровью. Рядом стонал и рычал Ливи, пыхтели и топтались Очоа и его прихвостни.

\- Хватит, уходим! – прикрикнул Очоа.

Прогремел еще один выстрел.

\- Пошел ты, Ливи, - судя по звукам клетчатый Хавьер ударил Ливи ногой.

Вслушиваясь в удаляющиеся шаги, Генри открыл глаза. Ливи лежал на боку в луже крови. Кровью пропитались его штаны и футболка. Перевернувшись на спину, Ливи дернул пряжку ремня, но пальцы соскользнули. 

\- Ремень, - он повернулся к Генри, поймал его взгляд.

И это было сильнее, чем гипноз луча света. Во взгляде Ливи, Генри читал желание жить.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Генри подполз ближе. Рассматривая капли пота на лице Ливи, расстегнул его ремень и вытащил из шлевок джинсов. С каждым новым действием Генри дрожал все меньше. Прямая опасность миновала, в плену он достаточно насмотрелся на раненных и умирающих, чтобы пугаться вида крови. 

Он осмотрела две раны на бедрах Ливи. Но ведь Клетчатый стрелял четыре раза? Генри нашел входное отверстие от пули в боку спереди и выходное сзади. Четвертая пуля, похоже, прошла стороной. Ремнем Ливи Генри перетянул одно бедро. Своим – другое. Стащив с себя футболку прижал её к входному отверстию от пули в боку.

\- Тебе нужно в больницу, - выдохнул Генри.

Ливи покачал головой и впился ногтями в его запястье. Он снова удерживал Генри взглядом, и Генри понимал его без слов. У Ливи не осталось сил спорить, только желание жить. Тереза ведь медсестра, но справится ли она с такими ранениями? 

Ливи весил не меньше ста килограмм. Ориентируясь на звуки улицы, Генри потащил его к машине. Ноги постоянно подгибались, локти врезались в стены. Около завесы из брезента дыхание Ливи стало свистящим. Ощупав его карманы, Генри нашел ключи от машины.

Со второй попытки затащил Ливи на заднее сиденье и скользнул за руль. Скатываясь с тротуара на проезжую часть, он не ждал, когда их пропустят – врезался багажником в нос легковушки, поцарапал машину на встречной. Вдавил клаксон, выравнивая руль. Он не думал о постах на дорогах, не обращал внимание на светофоры. Заблудился бы, если бы Ливи не направлял его с заднего сидения.

\- Тормози, - приказал Ливи около дома.

Остановив машину, Генри выскочил на улицу и закричал:

\- Тереза! Ливи ранен!

Он оглох от собственного крика и шатался от усталости. Тереза действовала быстро и ловко. Будто ее муж не первый раз возвращался домой раненым: спустилась, бегло осмотрела Ливи и постучала в окно первого этажа. На улицу вышел бородач в пропахшей пивом футболке. Слушаясь указаний Терезы, вместе с Генри они затащили Ливи на третий этаж и уложили на кровать в спальне. Генри впервые был в этой комнате. На стенах висели грамоты из полицейской академии и фотографии маленького Адама.

\- Спасибо, Сиу, - Тереза кивнула соседу.

Уходя, Сиу тихо прикрыл входную дверь

\- Что случилось? – Тереза вытерла пот со лба Ливи.

\- Очоа, Хавьер, - Ливи скривился. - Они забрали деньги.

\- Как же так? - Тереза разрезала ножницами его штаны. - Как они могли? Они ведь всем обязаны тебе и Лонарди.

\- Они хотят выйти из дела.

\- Что же ты будешь делать?

\- Придется искать других исполнителей.

\- Но у тебя больше нет денег.

\- Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Не переставая причитать о предательстве, вероломстве и черной неблагодарности, Тереза достала инструменты, обколола раны обезболивающим и взялась за щипцы.

Генри опустился около стены на корточки.

Когда Тереза достала пули и перевязала раны, комната пропиталась запахом спирта, за окном расплылись сумерки.

Когда Ливи уснул, Тереза позвала Генри на кухню.

-Ему повезло, что ты был с ним. Ты спас ему жизнь. Не знаю, что бы мы без тебя делали, - она налила Генри лимонада.

На дне стакана плавали маленькие черные ягоды.

Отказавшись от еды, Генри завалился на раскладушку и уснул. Ему снился Франц. Во сне Франц объяснял, что Шеннон заперла Генри в клинике, чтобы защитить. Он проснулся с желанием уйти. Он в долгу перед Францем. Франц помог ему понять и простить Шеннон, избавил от чувства вины за её смерть, он должен рассказать Францу о готовящемся покушении на его отца. Генри несколько раз дернул дверь, прежде чем осознал, что она заперта.

Вряд ли Ливи вставал этой ночью с постели, а значит, Генри заперла Тереза. Ливи ее попросил, а она подчинилась. Не думал же Генри, что после его вчерашнего побега, Ливи будет ему доверять? Нет, после вчерашнего Ливи не будет доверять никому.

Тереза… она угостила его лимонадом и рассказала о мертвом сыне. Её откровенность ранила Генри больше всего, из-за неё он не мог возненавидеть Терезу. А сейчас ему бы очень пригодилась ненависть.

Он дернул запертую дверь на себя, навалился плечом, услышал шаги в коридоре и замер, обливаясь потом. Это не Тереза. Слишком тяжелая поступь. Воображение подсунуло образы тюремных охранников, и Генри отступил от двери.

Хлопнула входная дверь.

\- Сиу, Рамон пришел? Прихватите с кухни бутылку виски и валите сюда, - громко и раздраженно скомандовал Ливи.

Шаги удалились от двери. По спине Генри заструился пот. В квартире находились как минимум двое приятелей Ливи. Даже если Генри выбьет дверь, повезет, если они не начнут стрелять как Очоа и Хавьер.

Он отошел к окну. Тремя этажами ниже бежали прочь машины и люди. Не рассмотреть лиц, только удаляющиеся спины и покачивающиеся плечи. К обеду воздух поплыл от выхлопных газов и жары. Комната тоже нагрелась. Липкими стали ладони Генри, одежда и белье на раскладушке. Расхаживая по кругу, Генри словно гулял около горящего леса. Но что ему оставалось делать? Через щель под дверью просачивался тошнотворно сладкий запах печенных фруктов Терезы. Если бы Генри оставался на месте, его наверняка вывернуло от этого запаха.

Он открыл окно, сел на подоконник, прилип взглядом к ногам человека на тротуаре. Поспешные шаги отсчитывали метры. Созерцание чужого движения наполнило Генри тоской. Он не вынесет еще одного заточения. Все что угодно, только не это.

Генри схватил подушку с раскладушки и выкинул её в окно. Следом полетела простынь. Ветер трепал её, как флаг. Свобода под знаменами улетающих тряпок это звучало смешно, и Генри рассмеялся. По лицу заструился пот. Или это не пот? Одеяло, матрас, дребезжащая раскладушка. Люди внизу подняли головы, и Генри наконец увидел их лица. Раскрасневшиеся и обозленные. Мужик с блестящими залысинами пообещал подняться и поставить Генри мозги на место. Генри показал ему средний палец, внизу огрызались и подвывали: руки поотрываю, башку откручу. Слева хлопнула оконная рама. Генри повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Терезой. Ему показалось, или она смотрит на него с презрением?

Он взглянуд на свои руки. После вчерашней прогулки по городу они посерели.

Когда на небе выступили первые гематомы вечера, дверь в комнату Генри открылась.

На пороге стоял Сиу. Вонял пивом еще больше чем вчера. Он сделал шаг, и его кулак врезался Генри в челюсть и свалил его на пол.

\- Надевай кроссовки и не вздумай дурить. Поедем прокатиться.

Сквозь красные круги перед глазами Генри видел, как Сиу почесывает живот и ковыряет в зубах. Генри чувствовал себя как перевернутый на спину жук. Оглушенный, контуженный. Пока он поднимался, комната пошатывалась.

В коридоре было жарко, пахло печенными фруктами и сахаром. Проходя мимо кухни, Генри видел, как Тереза порхает над подносами с вишнями. За приоткрытой дверью в спальню работало радио. На краю прикроватной тумбочки стояла полупустая бутылка виски. Входная дверь закрылась за Генри и отрезала его от Терезы и Ливи. Сиу вцепился в локоть Генри и потащил его вниз. Не отпускал, пока открывал машину и запихивал внутрь.

\- Не дури, - ткнув указательным пальцем Генри в лицо, Сиу захлопнул дверь.

Обходя машину, он снова почесал живот. Мимо протащился грузовик. Запыленная кабина, похожий на вагон кузов с наклейкой продуктовой фирмы. За рулем - водитель с закатанными рукавами. Генри цеплялся взглядом за его сильные обнаженные предплечья, чтобы не думать о силе Сиу.

Куда и зачем они едут? Вчера Генри спас Ливи жизнь, а сегодня Ливи приказал отвезти его за город и пристрелить? Нужно сопротивляться. Открыть дверь. Выскочить из машины на ходу. Вывалиться на проезжую часть и надеяться, что тебя не задавят. Надеяться, что, кувыркаясь по асфальту, ничего себе не сломаешь. Надеяться, что после падения тебе удастся подняться, убежать, спрятаться.

Но Генри ничего не сделал. Возможно, это очередная трусость. Наверняка, он пожалеет. Но он так и не смог поверить, что Ливи хочет его убить.

Или поездка оказалась слишком короткой, чтобы поверить в это? Сиу затормозил у пустыря. Из-под мусора росли сорняки. В ближайшем доме не было окон лишь узкие бойницы в глухой кирпичной стене. То ли склад, то ли цех. Чтобы это ни было, прогнувшаяся сетка забора вокруг говорила о том, что здание заброшенно.

\- Вылезай, - Сиу энергично вздернул ручной тормоз и вышел из машины.

Подхватив Генри за локоть потащил его через пустырь. Солнце почти село. На пустыре Генри оказался в длинной тени Сиу. Среди куч мусора сновали бездомные облезлые собаки. Воняло бензином и перегноем. Каркали вороны.

Они вышли к гаражам – три жестяные коробки посреди пустыря. Кусок асфальта рядом намекал на то, что давным-давно здесь была дорога. Крыша одного гаража завалилась, два других остались целыми, если не считать дыр на стенах. Маленькие с расплавленными краями, словно от пуль. Стреляли изнутри или снаружи?

Присев около крайнего гаража, Сиу выловил между разбитым телевизор и сгоревшим тостером пистолет. Около среднего гаража Сиу отпустил локоть Генри и достал из кармана связку ключей. Один из них подошел к замку на двери. Мимо лица Генри пролетела муха. Крупная, как мухи, пыль, парила в гараже. Рой пыли зашевелился в лучах заходящего солнца. Из пыли выступил человек, потом еще двое.

\- Ну че там, Сиу?

\- Принес чего?

\- Что за работа?

\- Мне бы покурить.

\- Мне бы дорожку или уколоться, пока не свихнулся.

Дерганые движения, худые тела, мятые лица. Вряд ли кто-то из них был старше Генри.

\- Дай сигарету, Сиу, что тебе стоит, ублюдок, - дрожащий юный голос плохо сочетался с оскалом на посеченном шрамами лице. – Какая же ты лживая сука, Сиу. Сказал мне, что у тебя есть работа. Что заплатишь. Я тут уже полдня сижу. На стены лезу. Какого хера нужно было нас запирать?

\- Заткнись, - буркнул Сиу.

\- Что за работа, ублюдок?!

\- Он сам не знает, - клацнул зубами коротышка в желтой майке. – Правда, Сиу? Он знает столько же, сколько и мы. Он делает то, что ему скажет Ливи. Или Очоа. Или Хавьер. Сиу тупой мул. Когда придет Ливи?

Сиу толкнул Генри внутрь и закрыл дверь.

Единственным источником света стали дырки в стенах. Созвездие справа, две пересекающиеся линии - слева. Но и они темнели по мере того как снаружи истекал день.

\- Вы могли напасть на него, - буркнул коротышка в желтой майке.

\- А что толку? – Шрам почесал шею, впился ногтями в плечо и ускорился, будто хотел содрать кожу.

Генри видел похожее в клинике. Так лихорадочно чесались героинщики в ломке. Стоило вспомнить клинику, в глаза бросились и другие детали: высокий нервно подергивал плечами и губами, у желтой футболки на внутренней стороне локтей расползались синяки. Такие же синяки темнели на щиколотках обутых в шлепанцы ног.

\- Ливи всегда хорошо платит, - сказал высокий.

\- Это Лонарди хорошо платил, - буркнул желтая майка. – Очоа – псих, в прошлом году пристрелил пацана за то, что тот с поста поссать отлучился.

\- Надо было яйца ему отрезать, - заржал Шрам и принялся шарить по полкам у стены.

Полки и покосившиеся шкафы под ними. Их здесь было полно, как в автомобильной мастерской - только пустые.

\- Откуда тебе знать про Ливи и Очоа, Пепе, - высокий шмыгнул носом. – Ты с ними не работал. С двенадцати под крылышком у Санчес старух трахал.

Желтая майка закатил глаза:

\- Завидуешь, Тито?

Высокий метнулся, толкнул Пепе в грудь. Желтая майка отлетел в тень.

Забившись в угол, Генри смотрел, как они мечутся и кричат друг на друга. Желтый Пепе перешел на визг. Придавив его коленом к полу, высокий Тито втирал о своих заслугах. Он помог Ливи собрать людей для Хименос, он помог шлюхе Лонарди захватить и заминировать отель в центре города.

\- У кого есть зажигалка? – Шрам отлепился от полок и сел посреди гаража, сложив ноги по-турецки. 

Ладонь левой руки он держал перед собой так бережно, будто поймал птицу. Или жука. Тито и Пепе отцепились друг от друга и приблизились посмотреть.

\- Руки прочь, - прикрикнул Шрам.

\- Это стиральный порошок, - желтый Пепе покачал головой.

\- Держи, - высокий Тито щелкнул колесиком зажигалки.

Шрам достал из кармана ложку, ссыпал в нее белые крошки с ладони, поплевал сверху.

\- Жаль спирта или пива нет, - бормотал он, подогревая ложку зажигалкой. – У моей мамаши подружка была, медсестрой работала, так она всегда опиум физраствором с глюкозой разводила. – А ну уйди! Руки прочь, Тито. Здесь для меня одного мало, - он полез в карман и вытащил шприц. Пластмассовый, одноразовый, но без упаковки и, похоже, уже побывший в употреблении. Шрам повозил иголкой по ложке.

Как долго этот шприц и ложка провалялись у него в кармане Генри даже думать не хотел. Его тошнило. Он задыхался от духоты и вони. Вони грязных тел, пыли и мочи. Со своего место он видел, как Шрам пускает по вене разведённый слюной порошок. Видел, как он с блаженной улыбкой откидывается на спину. А потом Шрам забился в судорогах. Ногой зацепил один из металических шкафов. Эхо заметалось по тесному помещнию. Генри вскочил на ноги одновременно с Тито и Пепе.

\- Надо его перевернуть на бок иначе захлебнется блевотиной! – завизжал Пепе.

\- Лучше на живот!

Только это была не блевотина. Изо рта Шрама пошла пена. Глаза закатились. Он хрипел и хватался пальцами за все подряд. Потянул Генри за джинсы так сильно, что тот едва не упал.

\- Не стой столбом! – орал Пепе. – Сделай ему искуственное дыхание.

\- Ты ебнулся, торчок конченый? Ты видел его шприц? Это ток-ток-ток… - Тито заело, как старую пластинку. С каждым оборотом голос становился все монотонее и монотонее.- То-ток...

Генри и сам не понял, зачем лупит замершего Шрама кулаком по груди. Неужели пытался запустить остановившееся сердце? Скорее от отчаяния. От отчаяния он бросился к двери и замолотил руками по жестянке. Что плачет, Генри заметил, только когда дверь распахнулась, и прохладный воздух омыл лицо.

\- Какого хера? – засмеялся Сиу.

\- Отбой дети, хорош буянить. Пора спать, - второй мужчина был выше Сиу на голову. Улыбчив и смешлив.

От обоих несло марихуаной.

\- Перес умер. Перес нашел порошок… - желтый Пепе после каждого слова клацал зубами.

\- Порошок? – хохотнул здоровяк. – Здесь разве что крысиный яд мог найтись.

Смех Сиу был похож на хрюканье. Хрюкая и пошатываясь, они со здоровяком зависли над телом Шрама.

\- Это крысиный яд.

\- Нет, пена изо рта синяя. Значит порошок. Видел, какая пена из сломанной стиральной машинки обычно течет?

\- Вот же идиот.

\- Чемпион среди придурков.

\- Будет теперь вам дети урок. Кто пихает в себя все подряд, долго не живет, - заржал здоровяк.

Его смех вывел Генри из оцепенения, и он попятился к двери.

\- Где он взял эту дрянь?

Еще шаг.

\- Здесь или с собой притащил?

Пепе зашмыгал носом.

До двери и темнеющей за ней свободы Генри оставалось два шага.

\- А где он шприц раздобыл?

\- Так, выверните-ка карманы, дети, - скомандовал Сиу. – Не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё сдох раньше времени.

Генри споткнулся на пороге. В волосы впился ветер. Он глубоко вздохнул, собираясь бежать. Но удар под колени свалил его на землю.

\- Сиу, Рамон, вы совсем обалдели? – прокричал человек, нависающий над Генри.

Темная фигура, блестящая пряжка ремня. Он схватил Генри за шиворот и затащил в гараж. Сиу вытаращился на Генри так, будто видел впервые. Генри думал он ударит, но вместо этого Сиу на пару со здоровяком подхватили мертвого Шрама за руки и ноги и выволокли на улицу. Блестящая Пряжка захлопнул дверь.

Долгое время в гараже царила тишина, было слышно, как на пустыре воют собаки, потом Тито и Пепе начали шепотом переругиваться. Генри подобрался к дыркам в стене и прислушался. Услышал голоса Сиу и приятелей, услышал, как они упоминают Ливи и Лонарди.

Ливи хочет закончить то, что начал Лонарди, вспомнил Генри. Но у него нет денег, чтобы платить исполнителям. Потому он собирает в гараже наркоманов, готовых на все за дозу? Чтобы выдрессировать их и послать на дело? Что это за дело? Генри вспомнил слова Очоа: какой смысл теперь, после смерти Лонарди, взрывать избирательные участки? Вспомнил и понял, почему Ливи запер его. Почему Ливи не позволит ему уйти.

Всю ночь Генри мучился от жажды. Под утро начал мерзнуть. Рядом храпели, пердели и вскрикивали Тито и Пепе.

На рассвете Рамон приоткрыл дверь и бросил в гараж бутылку воды. Ноль тридцать три литра на троих. Тито схватил её первым. Пепе прыгнул ему на спину, и они покатились по полу. Врезались в железный шкаф, выбивая из него звон и эхо, заставляя вонючий воздух внутри гаража выть и вибрировать. Звук как будто усилил вонь. Старое тряпье, пот, рвота и моча.

Стараясь дышать ртом, чтобы его не стошнило, Генри убеждал себя, что он еще не настолько свихнулся, чтобы драться из-за воды. Не свихнулся. Не дошел до края. До предела. Он вспомнил, как Сиу заехал ему в зубы. Как Блестящая Пряжка свалил ударом под колени. Вспомнил и почувствовал облегчение. Это пустяки, после того, что с ним делал Анхель. Он заставлял Генри плакать, просить, надеяться. Анхель оставлял его в камере, уходил так надолго, что Генри начинал бояться одиночества и ждать его возвращения. А потом Анхель возвращался и бесконечно долго говорил с ним, бил, ломал пальцы, резал, и Генри мечтал об одиночестве. Каждый раз когда Генри думал, что больше не вынесет, издевательство продолжалось. Иногда самым страшным были вопросы, которые задавал Анхель. Генри не знал ответов, но верил, что от них зависит его жизнь и отчаянно пытался угадать. Иногда хуже всего были прикосновения. Анхель сделал так, что Генри уже не понимал, что хуже – боль или страх.

Нет, по сравнению с тюрьмой здесь Генри на отдыхе. Не беда, если комната отдыха провонялась рвотой и мочой.

Тито хрустел пустой бутылкой – мял и гнул её. Пепе кусал ноготь на большом пальце, в какой-то момент сорвался на крик:

\- Прекрати!

Генри подошёл к стене. Через верхние дырки просвечивалось небо, в нижние -лезла трава. Тонкая и острая, как иголки. За дырками на уровне глаз и груди просматривался пустырь. Сорняки, кучи мусора и тропинка между ними раскачивались в такт движений Генри. В такт его дыхания. Прильнув к одной из дыр, он рассмотрел сломанное кресло-качалку, через другую увидел угол здания без окон и сетку забора. Еще одна дыра целилась в машину на дороге. Генри перешёл к другой стене. Отсюда открывались «глазки» на надписи на соседнем гараже и металлический хлам.

Заметив движения Генри, Тито и Пепе тоже повскакивали на ноги. Перемещались от дыры к дыре, толкались и комментировали: инвалидное кресло, выброшенный телевизор, крыса. Собака без хвоста. У моей бабушки была такая же. Врешь, ты даже породу не знаешь. Идиот, чтобы узнать такая или нет, мне не нужно знать название породы. Генри заметил, что Тито постоянно злился и обижался. Пепе соображал быстрее на пару оборотов.

\- Сиу приехал, - Пепе переступил с ноги на ногу. – Привез семерых торчков.

Генри и Тито встали за спиной Пепе.

\- Эй, этого я знаю. Клянчил деньги на дозу перед ночными клубами в центре.

\- Дай посмотреть, - Тито оттолкнул Пепе.

Когда он уступил «глазок» Генри, открылась дверь гаража.

Новички зашли, оглядываясь по сторонам. У одного из них из заднего кармана торчал шоколадный батончик. Целый день Генри, Тито и Пепе ничего не ели, увидев шоколад, Тито выхватил его и запихнул в рот. «Шоколадный батончик» свалил Тито на землю и принялся избивать его ногами.

К нему присоединились еще трое. У одного расстенутая на груди рубашка, при каждом движении полы отлетали за спину обнажая безволосую грудь и худые бока с просвечивающимися через кожу рёбрами. Другой был босым. Больше всех усердствовал парень со сломанным носом в ковбойских сапогах. Когда он занес каблук над головой Тито, Генри и Пепе схватила его за плечи и оттащили назад. Два шага, и он выровнял равновесие, впечатал локоть Генри в губы, Пепе в солнечное сплетение.

Не отпускать, иначе он затопчет тебя ногами. Размозжит голову каблуком, как собирался сделать это с Тито. Не глядя на Пепе, Генри знал, что тот чувствует то же самое. Осознание опасности напоминало рефлекс, инстинкт выживания и самосохранения заставил их повиснуть на Ковбойских Сапогах.

Втроем они завалились на землю, перепутались руками и ногами, в рот и нос Генри набилась пыль и грязь. Перед глазами поплыли красные круги.

Он пропусти момент, когда Тито и другие начали разнимать их. Новичок в расстегнутой рубахе оседлал Ковбойские Сапоги, Босой схватил за руки Генри.

\- Хватит, - Тито вжал мордой в пол Пепе.

Шоколадный Батончик запищал как девчонка:

\- Тупые козлы!

Пыль мешала дышать, лезла в глаза.

\- Отпусти, - прохрипел Генри.

Миг Босой удерживал ладонь на его груди, потом помог ему сесть, похлопал по спине.

«Ковбойские сапоги» тоже сел и оскалился. Во рту у него не доставало двух верхних зубов.

\- Идиот!

\- Говноед.

\- Членосос.

\- Сукин сын.

Вялая перебранка, такие же вялые попытки дотянуться друг до друга. Генри встретился взглядом с Пепе, и у обоих заурчало в животе.

\- Как давно вы здесь? – Ковбойские Сапоги кивнул Тито.- Ливи видели?

\- Когда они могли его видеть? Он вчера целый день в суде торчал, - фыркнул новичок с дредами.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Шарился в торговом центре по карманам, увидел по телевизору в кафе.

\- Суд это типа над шлюхой, что Лонарди пристрелила? – «Расстегнутая Рубашка» повернулся к Тито. – Я тебя знаю. Два года назад мы сцепились на празднике в районе Цветов. Помнишь?

\- Неа. Слишком пьян был.

\- Правда, что ты со шлюхой Лонарди отель в центре заминировал?

Тито сплюнул на землю. От этого Генри только больше захотелось пить.

\- Был.

\- Ливи сказал, что она застрелила Лонарди из ревности, - сказал Дреды. – Как только его с другой бабой увидела, так у неё крышу и сорвало.

\- Правда, что Ливи ранен? – всполошился новенький с веревочными браслетами на запястьях.

\- На инвалидном кресле в суд прикатил.

\- Он еще сказал, будто Лонарди весь переворот сам замутил.

\- Гонишь. Нандо ему помогал.

\- Думай, что несёшь, Нандо всю жизнь сидел в джунглях и слушался приказов Лонарди, - рявкнул Ковбойские Сапоги.

-Лонарди великий человек...

-Ради переворота он отказался от всего...

-От карьеры военного, от генеральского чина, от управления президентским фондом...

\- Я слышал, Лонарди и неудачный переворот год назад оплачивал…

\- На какие шиши?

\- Это сейчас он деньги из фонда президента увел.

\- Правда, что нам за работу из них заплатят?

\- Они все уже вышли, на покупку сторонников Хименос, верно, Тито?

Тито важно выпятил нижнюю челюсть и промямлил:

\- Там еще больше половины осталось.

\- Значит нам заплатят. Хорошо.

\- Что тебе сказали нужно сделать? – спросил «Веревочные Браслеты» у Генри.

Он пожал плечами, за него ответил Расстегнутая Рубашка:

\- Устроить погром на избирательных участках.

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы Хименос выиграли выборы, остолоп!

День вытек через дыру в небе. Генри всматривался в «глазки» и слушал пустырь. Расстегнутая Рубашка вспомнил прошлое: однажды Ливи и Очоа посадили его следить за домом, в котором держали семью европейцев. Выкуп за них заплатили то ли два, то ли три миллиона. Наверняка, в фонде Лонарди осталось не меньше. У Ливи полно денег, нам хорошо заплатят.

Слева от гаража Генри увидел огонек сигареты. Миг назад Генри чувствовал себя цельным, но сейчас разваливался на части.

\- Чушь! Про избирательные участки слухи поползли, после того как о них рассказала шлюха на суде.

Драка подарила Генри ощущение принадлежности к группе, теперь он снова был бесконечно одинок.

\- Может, шлюха придумала, что Лонарди хотел взорвать избирательные участки, чтобы обвинить его и обелить себя?

Генри следил за огоньком сигареты. Он отдал бы все, чтобы оказаться за стенами гаража. На свободе.

Ночью он долго не мог заснуть. Шоколадный батончик постоянно шмыгал носом. Тито дважды вставал и копал Сопливого в бок, но это не помогало. Хлюп-хлюп отмеряли время в гараже, как часы.

Во сне Генри был ребенком. Шеннон красилась и причесывалась перед зеркалом. Среди духов и тюбиков помады стоял стакан воды. Почему-то Генри не мог сам до него дотянуться. Вместо этого он просил мать. Умолял, кричал и плакал. Но она даже не повернулась в его сторону.

Он проснулся, потому что кто-то надсадно кашлял.

\- Блядь! – запищал Сопливый.

\- Твою мать, Ти! - выругался Дреды.

Ворчали из всех углов. Ти, мальчишка с собранными в хвост волосами, не кашлял – его рвало желчью. Он стоял на четвереньках и раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Чтобы меньше чувствовать кислый запах Генри открыл рот и не смог вздохнуть - язык прилип к небу от жажды. Он тоже зашелся кашлем. Закашляли остальные. Ти завалился рядом с лужей собственной блевотины и заскулил.

\- Его ломает, торчок конченный, - запищал Сопливый.

\- Ты сам не лучше.

Вместе с первыми лучами рассвета в дыры полезли мухи. Две навязчиво закружили над головой Генри, будто он был навозной кучей. Он либо пропитался чужой вонью, либо гнил изнутри, и сам не замечал этого.

Тень закрыла «глазки» в стене, обрезала солнечные лучи. То ли Сиу, то ли кто-то другой помочился на стену гаража. Потом дверь открылась и внутрь влетела бутылка.

Я не буду драться за воду, подумал Генри. Не сегодня. Тито перехватил за ногу Ковбойские Сапоги, Расстегнутая Рубашка заехал коленом в пах Веревочным Браслетам.

\- Я могу поделиться! – Босой добрался до воды.

Никто не стал его слушать, сбили с ног, навалились кучей. Треть литра на десятерых. Генри прикрыл глаза. Темнота расшатывалась, будто он не сидел в душном ящике, а плыл на корабле. Вокруг соленая как слезы вода, которой не утолить жажду.

Мальчишки слезли друг с друга и рассыпались по гаражу. Генри так и не понял, кому досталась бутылка. А может, они пролили воду? Босой и Сопливый переругивались с Тито. Расстегнутая Рубашка, Ковбойские Сапоги и Веревочные Браслеты шарили по полкам и шкафам.

Нужно думать, сказал себе Генри, нужно искать выход. Можно попробовать уговорить других напасть на охрану, когда им опять кинут воду. Но чем выше поднималось солнце, тем медленней ворочались мысли в голове. Стены гаража нагрелись, как мотор машины, проехавшей три сотни миль. Веки Генри отяжелели. Он не понимал, дремлет он или бредит.

В бреду или во сне он просыпался рядом с Францем, касался его затылка, играл с его волосами. Шел за ним через взволнованную толпу, ожидая, когда он произнесет свое имя-пропуск. Франц назовется и перед ними откроются любые двери. Генри нужно просто подождать. В доме полном дыма и газа, он цеплялся за руку Франца. «Приложи к лицу», - сказал Франц и протянул ему мокрую тряпку. Генри попытался высосать из неё воду и выпал в реальность.

Вечером Сиу и Рамон привели еще троих. На руках одного красная сыпь. У другого родимое пятно на всю щеку. Третий - с пирсингом в носу и ушах.

Когда Рамон и Сиу повернулись к выходу, Ковбойские Сапоги бросился за ними. Врезался Рамону в спину, но повалить не сумел. Сиу пальнул Ковбойским Сапогам в живот. Он резкого звука и дыма у Генри из глаз хлынули слезы.

\- Совсем охренели, идиоты, - Рамон стряхнул с себя корчащегося от боли раненого и поднял пистолет. – Кто еще хочет получить пулю? У кого ещё крыша поехала?

Он водил пистолетом из стороны в сторону. Мальчишки в гараже не двигались.

\- Если у кого мозги отшибло, я вам напомню. Вы здесь, потому что хотели подзаработать. Сами пришли и умоляли дать вам работу. Скулили как бесхвостые кошки: все, что угодно лишь бы получить дозу.

Пистолет остановился на Генри и поплыл дальше, заставляя Веревочные Браслеты и Тито втягивать головы в плечи и стискивать зубы.

\- И что сделал я? Вместо того, чтобы прогнать, угостил коксом, поделился косяком, обещал работу. Так какого хера вы ерепенитесь? Вы мои должники! Выполняйте то, за что взялись, и все будет отлично!

Ковбойские Сапоги застонал. Сплюнув на него, Рамон захлопнул дверь.

Плохо видя от слез Генри подполз ближе.

\- Вот блядь. Вот ублюдок. Мразь конченая, - зашептал рядом Пепе.

Он, Генри и еще пару человек зависли над истекающим кровью, не зная, что делать. Пацан с родимым пятном стянул через голову футболку, попытался зажать рану. Как загипнотизированный Генри смотрел, как ходят его лопатки под тонкой кожей. Остальное расплывалось от слез. Похоже, он отупел от страха, отчаяния, жажды и жары. Он не верил, что Ковбойским Сапогам можно помочь.

\- Блядь, сколько крови, - пропищал Сопливый.

\- Мой папаша так же истекал, когда его сосед ножом пырнул, - выдохнул Босой.

\- Выжил?

\- Неа.

Генри едва их слышал, будто они находились в другой комнате, за стеной. Сгустившиеся сумерки сделали кровь черной. Ковбойские Сапоги бредил и закатывал глаза. Он все твердил о сбежавшей собаке, которую нужно поймать. В происходящем не было смысла. Генри заметил, что ревет не он один. Только эти совместные слезы не сближали так как драка.

\- Идиот, - Тито первым начал ругать Ковбойские Сапоги. – С первой минуты он лез на рожон. Как только вошел сюда, искал проблемы.

\- Да, - Пепе, а за ним остальные начали поддакивать. Во всем виноват скверный и неуживчивый характер Ковбойских Сапог.

Вокруг кивали – разве что не обнимались.

\- Пес одичал, - засипел Ковбойские Сапоги. – Он ворует еду. Если его не убить…

Он умер к рассвету.

\- Блядь. Сука. Твою мать. Когда же закончится эта ебань, - звучало со всех сторон снова и снова как молитва. - Ебаный гараж, ебаный Лонарди. Ебаный Ливи. Драный Сиу. Едрить тебя Рамон. Ебать твою жену, твоих детей. И твою собаку.

Глаза у Генри давно высохли, горло царапало при каждом вдохе.

Дверь открылась, и в гараж влетела бутылка. Забыв о Ковбойских Сапогах, Генри бросился вперед. Стукнулся лбом с Веревочными Браслетами. Съездил Сопливому по челюсти. Босой врезал ему локтем в бок. В щеку вжалось пробитое пирсингом ухо. Генри отбросили назад. Из разрезанного носа у него пошла кровь. Бинты и шины на руках сползли. Он проиграл в битве за воду. Бутылка досталась пацану с сыпью. Так не честно, он только со вчерашнего дня здесь. Он еще не обессилел от жажды и голода. Страха? Отчаяния?

Красная Сыпь опрокинул бутылку в себя. Но драка не закончилась. Трое пацанов с остервенением лупили ногами мальчишку с пирсингом.

\- Помнишь меня? – орал Расстегнутая Рубашка. – Я Санчес кокс приносил. В ваш дранный притон. Видел как, ты в женских шмотках разгуливал.

Мальчишка с пирсингом схватил его за ногу. Расстегнутая Рубашка покачнулся, но устоял.

\- Маленькая грязная дрянь, не смей ко мне прикасаться, извращенец, - высвободив ногу, он ударил лежавшего по почкам. – Я знаю, что тебе нравилось под мужиков ложиться.

То ли они выбились из сил, то ли их отвлек очередной приступ кашля Ти. Блевать ему больше было нечем.

\- Да сколько можно, Ти! – завопил Расстегнутая Рубашка.

\- Заткнись, - подхватил Пепе. – Выблюешь сейчас легкие, сердце или желудок!

Босой заржал, Сопливый зашелся кашлем. Большая навозная муха ползла по руке Генри, ему лень было её стряхивать. Лень думать, злиться и даже бояться.

Пацан с пирсингом отполз к стене, забился в один из шкафов – плечи и голова внутри, жопа и ноги снаружи. Может, спрятаться хотел, может, надеялся защитить голову. 

Расстегнутая Рубашка приклеился к глазкам в стене. Сыпь нашел одеяло и накрыл мертвеца.

Генри подполз к мальчишке с пирсингом. Морда распухла, но глаза и нос уцелели. Зубы тоже на месте. Руками Пирсинг прижимал бок, что могло означать все, что угодно – от синяка до внутреннего кровотечения.

Припухшие глаза уставились на Генри.

\- Меня заставили, - просипел Пирсинг.

\- Не думай об этом, - сказал Генри, – иначе не выживешь.

Черные кольца в ушах. Глубокий вдох. Через дырки в джинсах на коленях проглядывала загорелая кожа.

\- Подумай о чем-то хорошем, приятном, - сказал Генри.

Сыпь шарился по полкам и с грохотом завалил одну из них. Тито и Расстегнутая Рубашка рассмеялись.

\- Ты тоже думал о приятном, когда тебе ломали пальцы? – Пирсинг кивнул на руки Генри и скривил губы в улыбке.

\- Не думал о невыносимом.

Точно. Самое большое зло – невыносимо. Если ты пустишь его в свое сознание, оно сожрет тебя.

На улице поднялся ветер. Он завывал между гаражами и кидал в «глазки» пыль, грязь и газеты с пустыря.

\- Вы слышите? – всполошился Веревочные Браслеты. - А ну заткнулись все!

Звук мотора приближался. Генри видел кусок заброшенной дороги около гаражей. Кому приспичило ею воспользоваться? Полиция? Народная милиция? Просто зевака любопытный? Пожалуйста, пусть их заметят, пусть выпустят, вытащат отсюда. 

\- Эй! – Веревочные Браслеты, Тито, Пепе и Сопливый замолотили кулаками и ногами по стене.

Шум поднялся такой, что Генри показалось, что его голову засунули в колокол.

\- Эй! Кто-нибудь! Выпустите нас! – Тито уже лупил не кулаками, а наскакивал на стену всем телом.

Очередь из автомата прошила жестянку над его головой. Все, кто стоял в гараже, упали на пол и прикрыли головы руками.

\- А ну заткнитесь там! – прикрикнули снаружи.

\- Это Ливи? – Пепе вытянул шею.

Вместе с другими Генри метнулся к «глазкам». Он никого не видел, лишь летающие над пустырем целлофановые пакеты.

\- Это Ливи, - Сыпи больше повезло с наблюдательным пунктом. – Они подогнали сюда тачку, потому что старый полицейский не может ходить после ранения.

\- Тссс, - зашипел на него Веревочные Браслеты.

\- Это Диего, я видел его в суде, - вмешался парень с дредами.

Генри слышал голоса, не разговор, отдельные слова.

\- Тебе повезло, Ливи, выйти сухим из воды… Тебе даже делать ничего не пришлось. Я и Луиза прикрыли твою задницу. Не знаю на хрена это было ей нужно. Думаешь, пожалела твою старую продажную задницу? Но меня этим не проймешь. Бедный старый калека, накрылся твой план с избирательными участками? После того, что Луиза наболтала, их будут охранять как Белый дом.

\- Зачем ты сюда приперся, Диего?

\- У меня есть для тебя предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться.

Кто-то постучал снаружи по стене гаража. Диего?

\- У тебя нет ничего, что могло бы меня заинтересовать.

\- Ты все еще можешь повлиять на результат выборов. Разве не этого добивался Лонарди.

\- Убирайся, Диего. Мои дела тебя не касаются.

\- И что у тебя за дела, Ливи? – снова Диего постучал по стене гаража. – Запереть кучку наркоманов и выдрессировать из них бойцов одного дня? Зачем?

\- Не твое дело!

\- Подумай, Ливи. Хименос хорошо заплатят, если мы устраним их соперников накануне выборов. Заплатят так, что ты до конца жизни будешь жить в пятизвездочных отелях, трахать моделей и летать на частном самолете.

\- Мне это не нужно. Срать я хотел на тебя, Хименос и выборы.

\- Так сделай это ради Лонарди. Вряд ли он хотел, чтобы к власти пришел Рохас, Карлос, военные или коммунисты. 

\- Убирайся.

\- Я позвоню, Ливи.

\- Разговор окончен.

\- Это ты сейчас так думаешь, упрямый боров.

Смех Диего заглушило завывание ветра между гаражами.

Веревочные Браслеты заморгал покрасневшими глазами. Сыпь открыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать. Дверь в гараж приоткрылась, Сиу держал автомат, Рамон выволок за руки мертвого Ковбойские Сапоги, а потом кинул внутрь гаража маленький предмет. Никто не понял сразу, что это, а когда поняли, все бросились вперед. Даже раненый пацан с пирсингом. Даже Генри. Хватал других за футболки, копал ногами и тянулся к пакету кокаина.

Преуспел в этом забеге Пепе. Завладев набитым коксом целлофаном, засунул его в рот. Все вокруг застыли, как громом пораженные.

\- Послушай, - Генри, Тито и Веревочные Браслеты одновременно подняли перед собой руки. Раскрытые ладони – знак капитуляции. – Не бойся. Мы не сдвинемся с места.

\- Он сейчас все проглотит, - зашептал Сыпь.

\- Хочешь, мы отойдем к стене? – спросил Тито. - Всем отойти к стене! Если хоть одна сука двинется, я проломлю ему череп!

Генри оказался зажат между Пирсингом и Дредами.

\- Видишь, Пепе? – уговаривал за всех Тито. – Клянусь, с места никто не двинется.

\- Не глотай. Сдохнешь, - пропищал Сопливый.

\- Сам выбирай, с кем хочешь поделиться, - продолжал Тито. – Как скажешь, так и будет. Ты босс. А кто станет возбухать, получит в зубы.

Пепе неуверенно кивнул. Инстинктивно Генри расставил руки в стороны, словно боялся, что как только Пепе вынет пакет изо рта, затаившиеся рядом Пирсинг и Дреды бросятся вперед. Если так, он собирался их задержать. Остальные так же расставили руки. Пятерня Дредов уперлась Генри в живот.

\- Ты, - Пепе указал на Тито, потом на Расстегнутую Рубашку, Дреды, Босого, Веревочные Браслеты и Генри. Избранные тут же отскочили от стен и развернулись лицом к тем, кому повезло меньше, готовясь защищать свое право на кокс.

\- Никому не двигаться! – прорычал Тито.

Генри попятился к середине гаража. Столкнувшись спиной с Веревочными Браслетами нервно усмехнулся. Им станет легче, когда они заправятся кокаином. Они исцелятся. Почувствуют себя здоровыми и полными сил, на время.

У Пепе дрожали руки. Кокаин забивался в складки ладони.

\- Выпрями пальцы, гондон, - просипел Тито.

\- Заткнись. Если не нравится, вали на хер, - одернул его Расстегнутый.

От Пепе несло потом, его ладонь обещала спасение. Облегчение. Оправдание. Освобождение.

Шмыгнув носом, Генри поднял лицо к потолку.

Он справится. Выживет. Чтобы ни случилось, он все вынесет, выкрутится, поднимется и пойдет дальше. Как бы низко он не пал, он сможет подняться и идти дальше. Каждый новый вдох убеждал его в этом. Каждый новый вдох и движение дарили откровение. И плевать, что вокруг воняет мочой и рвотой. 

Генри, Пепе, Тито, Босой, Расстегнутый и Веревочный стали братьями по коксу. Сидели теперь вместе и на ночь устроились тоже рядом. 

Генри снилась тюрьма. Музыка билась о каменные стены. Анхель смотрел на Генри сверху вниз и требовал перевести слова оперы. Генри хотел говорить, но молчал. Должен был знать слова, но не мог ничего вспомнить. От этого он чувствовал себя ничтожеством.

Ночью он то и дело просыпался от кашля Ти, от хлюпанья носом Сопливого. Натыкался в темноте на белки чужих глаз. Тринадцать человек были заперты в одной камере. Следили друг за другом. Даже помочиться в одиночестве было невозможно.

Наутро Сыпь и Родимое Пятно оказались ближе к двери и завладели пакетом кокса. Тито и Расстегнутый отбили бутылку воды. Генри достался один глоток. У него дрожали губы, когда он наблюдал, как пьют другие.

\- Нужно придерживаться правил, - сказал Веревочный. – Не щелкать клювом, быть всегда начеку, не поворачиваться к ним спиной.

Босой, Пепе и Тито кивнули. Жизнь будто стала проще, вошла в привычную колею.

\- Задняя стена, - сказал Расстегнутый.

Братья по коксу поняли его без слов – солнце всходило со стороны дверей в гараж, стена напротив до обеда оставалась в тени – они успели занять её раньше, чем Сыпь и Родимое Пятно.

До обеда посреди гаража в стороне от всех кашлял больной Ти. В обед он то ли потерял сознание, то ли заснул.

Когда солнце добралось до задней стены гаража, Генри, ища прохлады, лег на пол. 

Он проснулся вечером. Свежий воздух ворвался в гараж. Сиу и Рамон зависли на пороге. Рамон покачивал автоматом, Сиу держал в одной руке упаковку минералки, в другой - булку.

\- Как жизнь, придурки? Никто не свихнулся? Не перегрелся? Не помер? – Сиу заржал и пошатнулся. Похоже, он был пьян. – Мы принесли вам пожрать и выпить.

Сыпь вскочил на ноги.

\- Оу. Назад. Не так быстро, - Рамон дернул автомат.

Почему Генри казалось, что дуло смотрит ему в живот?

\- Не так быстро. Сначала жратву нужно заслужить, - Сиу поставил упаковку воды на землю и надкусил булку.

Генри прилип взглядом к его губам – они извивались на лице как два толстых червяка.

\- Хочешь булочку? – Сиу кивнул Сыпи и помахал булочкой, как приманивают собак. – Сейчас проверим, как сильно ты её хочешь.

Сиу громко отрыгнул.

\- Все встали на одну ногу. Кто простоит на одной ноге дольше всех, тот получит хлеб и воду.

Генри и Пепе переглянулись - это слишком глупо, чтобы быть правдой. Сопливый хлюпал носом. Веревочный хлопал ресницами, будто ему в глаз залетела муха. Босой первый поднял ногу. Блядь. Один за другим ноги подняли остальные. Зашатались, взмахнули руками.

\- Эй, так не пойдет, - командовал Сиу. – Нельзя опираться на стену. А ну отойди от неё.

Генри тоже поднял колено.

\- Смотри, этот похож на аиста, - потешался Рамон. – Придурок сделай руками как крыльями.

Автомат в его руках описал в воздухе дугу.

Генри дышал медленно и не крутил головой, боясь потерять равновесие. Предательски быстро задрожала опорная нога. Он понимал, что у него нет шансов на победу, но все равно на что-то надеялся. Первым оступился Сопливый.

\- Мой четырехлетний племянник и то дольше бы продержался! – захрюкал Сиу. – У тебя, что одна нога короче другой? Или ты мочи и блевотины тут нанюхался до одурения?

Сиу веселился и хлопал себя по бедру. Никто из мальчишек не смеялся. На лбу Расстегнутого выступил пот, Веревочный закусил губу, Пепе расставил руки, чтобы удержать равновесие, Сыпь качался из стороны в сторону, как камыш на ветру. Генри вышел из игры четвертым. Один за другим повалились на колени остальные.

\- Кто не работает, тот не ест! – закричал Сиу и перекинул булку Дредам.

Несколько человек инстинктивно потянулись к нему, а потом прилипли взглядами к покачивающемуся автомату в руках Рамона. Он гипнотизировал не хуже маятника. К клочку неба за головой Рамона прилипла круглая луна. Белая как плевок.

\- Новый раунд! – заорал Сиу и снова велел им изображать цапель. – Не сачкуем!

На этот раз победил Босой.

\- Поднимай, сука, ногу, если не хочешь, чтобы тебе её прострелили! – орал Сиу, заходя на третий круг.

У Генри взмокла от пота спина. Перед глазами поплыли черные круги. Рядом тяжело дышали Веревочный и Расстегнутый.

\- Не делиться! Делиться запрещено! – заулюлюкал Сиу, когда Веревочный выиграл хлеб. - Нечего кормить слабаков и лентяев!

На следующем круге Генри свалился первый. Теперь у него дрожали не только ноги, но и все тело.

Рамон пальнул в воздух, чтобы заставить всех подняться для следующего раунда.

Игра длилась бесконечно. Те, что жевали хлеб, снова поднимали ногу вместе с остальными.

Генри потерял счет времени. Сколько раундов они выдержали? Десять, двадцать? Луна убралась прочь. Босой сожрал две булки, и его живот пел громче, чем ржал Сиу.

В итоге Генри и еще двое остались без еды. У Генри не было сил расстраиваться. Он заснул едва положил голову на землю.

Во сне он лежал на диване, рядом на полу сидел Франц. Через его плечо Генри видел экран компьютера. Он позвал Франца сначала тихо, потом громче. Хотел протянуть руку, дотронуться, но не смог пошевелиться. Запертый в собственном теле он кричал, умолял и плакал. Но Франц его не слышал.

Проснувшись, он думал о том, что должен предупредить Франца о готовящемся покушении на его отца и перевороте. 

Эти мысли выбил из его головы надрывный кашель. Ти трясся будто его било током. Остальные наблюдали за ним, сидя у стен, молчали и экономили силы.

В обед Сиу объявил, что ему нужны двое для работы. Какой не сказал. Обещал заплатить едой, водой и коксом. Генри вытянулся рядом Веревочным и Пепе. На виске Тито от волнения пульсировала жилка. Расстегнутый сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Каждый хотел, чтобы выбрали его. Любая работа лишь бы пожрать, напиться и забыться. За Сиу в гараж вполз Рамон.

\- Кого же выбрать? – издевался он.

Тринадцать пар глаз следили за каждым его движением. За каждым поворотом головы и жестом. Он то щелкал толстыми пальцами, то тыкал ими в мальчишек, пытаясь припомнить слова детской считалки.

\- Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, я… ах ты ж блядь!

\- Иду искать! – взвизгнул Сопливый.

\- Что? Думаешь, самый умный здесь? Думаешь, можешь меня перебивать? – Рамон двинул ему в челюсть, а когда тот упал, наподдал ногой в живот.

Генри разучился моргать. Волосы на предплечьях у него встали дыбом. Веревочный сделал шаг вперед, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Рамон снова растопырил жирные пальцы и затянул детскую считалку.

Он выбрал Родимое Пятно. Велел ему поискать напарника. Не идиота, ловкого, расторопного. Чтобы на лету схватывал и руки не из жопы. Рамон распинался так, будто избранным предстояло микросхемы собирать.

Родимое Пятно выбрал Сыпь. И уже к вечеру они вернулись и рассказали отсальным, что задания были таким же тупыми как игра в аиста. Целый день Сыпь и Родимое Пятно собирали на пустыре старые батарейки и провода.

Зачем? Какая разница, главное они получили за работу дозу, воду и еду. Сосиски, мать их. Толще пальцы, мясо розовое. Возмутительно розовое. Невыносимо розовое. Стоило услышать о мясе, и оно преследовало тебя во сне. Даже во сне у Генри текли слюни.

Так проходил день за днем. Идиотские задания стали привычными, награда за них целью, причиной для радости и предметом хвастовства.

\- Я видел вертолёт, - рассказывал, вернувшись с пустыря, Босой.

\- Крысу!

\- Я поймал пчелу! – Веревочный с гордостью демонстрировал распухшую ладонь.

\- Мне в рот залетела божья коровка.

\- Это была муха!

\- Я нашел нераспечатанный презерватив.

-Обручальное кольцо, визитку спортклуба.

\- Открытку, фотографию, порно-журнал, часы без стрелок, старый фотоаппарат, детскую пустышку.

Зачем они рассказывали о дурацких находках? Что в них было особенного? Почему все в гараже завидовали болтунам, вернувшимся с пустыря? Это же не розовое мясо. Не белый порошок. Они болтали о старом хламе, а в гараже слушали, открыв рот. Прав был Сиу, они тут все нанюхались собственной мочи, и потому даже хлам казался им сокровищем.

В один из этих дней Босой обзавелся кедами. В другой - Расстегнутому и Дредам пришлось закопать сдохшую бродячую собаку.

Генри ничего не мог с собой поделать. Единственное о чем он мечтал, на что надеялся - это выйти из гаража хотя бы на пять, десять минут.

Ему повезло в дождливый день. Их посадили в углу второго гаража со свечами и стреляными гильзами, которые нужно было выпрямить. Развалившись на раскладушке, Рамон курил косяк и слушал радио. В воскресенье на выборы явилось семьдесят пять процентов жителей столицы. Явка в регионах составила пятьдесят пять процентов. По результатам голосования в конгресс прошли социалисты Рохаса, националисты Карлоса, коалиция военных и коммунистов.

\- Будешь? – Рамон протянул Пепе косяк. – Вперед.

Тот затянулся и выдохнул дым в лицо Генри. В носу закрутило от знакомого сладковатого запаха, внутри болезненно потянуло.

\- Давай ты тоже, - посмеялся Рамон, видя как Генри прикрывает глаза. – Давай, расслабься. Отменная трава, да? Спорим, ничего лучше ты в жизни не пробовал? А? Ну как я спрашиваю?

\- Не пробовал, - Генри невольно улыбнулся.

\- Это подарок от Карлоса, - Рамон тоже заулыбался.

Военные набрали популярность после публичного суда, тараторило радио. Если внимательно присмотреться, их выработанная совместно с коммунистами программа во многих пунктах совпадает с программой Эдуардо Варгаса. Вернемся ли мы к тому с чего начали? Один из избранных в конгресс кандидатов от партии военных Франц Варгас, сын президента. На антенне радио сидела муха и чистила лапки. Другая муха ползала по решетке динамика. Чем глубже Генри затягивался, тем больше политические дебаты напоминали разговор двух мух. Тонкий женский голос идеально подошел бы той, что чистила лапы. Мужской и торопливый той, что наматывала круги по динамику.

Но даже под кайфом Генри помнил, что он должен предупредить Франца о покушении и перевороте.

Рамон присел около коробки, куда они складывали выпрямленные гильзы.

\- Классная работа, - похвалил он. – Будто ты этим всю жизнь занимался. Откуда ты?

\- Из квартала Цветов, - сказал Пепе.

\- У меня подружка там жила. Внизу третьей улицы, знаешь где это?

\- Да, мой отец там жил.

\- А сейчас он где? - Рамон передал Пепе и Генри бутылку лимонада.

\- Умер пять лет назад. Он инвалид был, позвоночник на стройке сломал, один жил, рядом никого не было, когда инфаркт случился.

\- А мать где?

\- Умерла, когда я был маленьким.

\- Неприятно, - вздохнул Рамон. – Я тоже без семьи рос, пока Ливи на улице не выловил и не начал учить уму разуму.

Потом Рамон и Пепе посмеялись над светлой щетиной Генри. В их насмешках не было ничего обидного или унижающего, наоборот, Генри почувствовал себя спокойным и умиротворенным.

Как мало, оказывается, ему надо для удовлетворения.

Провожая Генри и Пепе назад, Рамон похлопал их по плечам. Автомат его без дела болтался за спиной. Открыв дверь в гараж, Рамон напустился на Родимое Пятно за то, что тот слишком близко стоял к двери: сбил с ног, врезал по почкам.

Сыпь подставил Генри подножку, и Генри растянулся на земле. Пока Рамон не ушел, подниматься не отважился.

Ночью Генри сидел в камере. Анхель сжимал его пальцы и требовал перевести оперное либретто. Сколько Генри ни напрягался, он не мог вспомнить слова.

День походил на день. Трудно сказать, когда появились слухи о работе. Заползли в гараж и пустили корни в головах. То ли все началось с того, что Босой, очередной раз шарясь по пустырю, видел Диего. То ли Сыпь принес огрызки разговоров о том, что Диего и Ливи теперь вместе работают на Карлоса. Карлос? Он же за легализацию кокаина? Сколько у него плантаций коки? Я слышал, все склоны и сельва к югу от Анд принадлежат ему. Тысячи гектаров. Наверняка, если Диего и Ливи теперь ходят под ним, он подарил им пару гектаров. Я всю жизнь мечтал работать на плантации коки, повторял выросший в деревне Дреды.

Но главной осью этих разговоров стала мысль: когда дело дойдет до настоящей работы нельзя упустить свой шанс. Зря мы что ли столько дней в собственном дерьме барахтаемся? Мы столько вытерпели, что заслужили награду. Когда Ливи и Диего будут набирать людей для настоящей работы, нельзя позволить, чтобы тебя обскакали недоноски вроде Сыпи, Родимого Пятна или еще кто-то, сказал Веревочный, делясь заработанным кокаином с Пепе, Тито, Дредами и Генри. Генри кивнул. Таков был местный закон, и Генри усвоил его каждой клеточкой тела: хочешь получить дозу, воду, еду, делай то, что приказывают. Благодаря этим правилам Генри был ещё жив. Одновременно кокаин, вода и еда стали валютой, на которую можно было купить друзей и поддержку. Поддержка была важна. Потому что приказы нужно было не только исполнять, а исполнять их лучше других. В одиночку конкуренцию не выдержать. Поддержка и друзья понадобятся, когда речь зайдет о настоящей работе.

Утром Сиу ввалился в гараж и повел носом как собака.

\- Воняет больше чем обычно, не? Кто-то сдох?

Ти закашлял, Сиу наклонил голову.

\- Да он харкает кровью. Вот дерьмо. Может, это заразно и вы все сдохнете вместе с ним. Фу. Вонь такая, будто он внутри уже сгнил, - Сиу наморщил нос. – Кто еще кашляет? Кто еще заразился?

Веревочный, Расстегнутый, Сыпь покачали головами. Пепе, Дреды и Генри оступили к стене, предчувствуя недоброе.

\- Нет, нужно его отсюда убирать. Иначе все сдохнете, - Сиу огляделся, упер руки в бока. – Хотите сдохнуть? Нет? А чего тогда до сих пор ничего не сделали? Не избавились от него? Или ждете, когда кто-то выполнит грязную работу за вас? Нет, так не делается. Все сами. Нам не нужны люди, которые не могут о себе сами позаботиться, не могут сами себя защитить.

Чего он хочет? Волосы на загривке у Генри встали дыбом.

\- Если один угрожает жизни всех, от него нужно избавиться, - продолжал Сиу. – Ну, у кого из вас хватит смелости? Пора взять на себя ответсвенность. Не вечно же нам присматривать да ухаживать за вами.

Пепе и Генри отступили и стукнулись плечами.

\- Ну?! – заорал Сиу. – Кто придушит разносчика болезни, тот спасет своих товарищей и заработает грамм кокаина!

Родимое Пятно потер ладони о джинсы. Расстегнутый задергал плечом. Пирсинг сделал шаг вперед. Осторожно, как на минном поле.

\- Ты? А у остальных, что кишка тонка? – Сиу крякнул, подтянул сползающие джинсы. – Давай, малец. Действуй. Пусть посмотрят, поучаться у тебя тому, как поступают настоящие мужчины. Хотя какие из них мужчины?

По телу Генри прошла судорога, когда Пирсинг сел на колени около Ти. Тот что-то забормотал. Пирсинг взял одеяло и прижал к его лицу. Пепе задышал Генри на ухо коротко и отрывисто, будто у него инфаркт или горячка. Ти слабо засучил ногами и руками по земле. Сопротивление его было не громче шороха. Кадык дважды дернулся на шее Пирсинга, и Ти затих и разжал кулаки.

\- Видели, как надо? Чтож из вас отсосов никто за себя постоять не может? – Сиу бросил Пирсингу пакет кокаина, потрепал его по шее, пока тот заправлялся.

Тито и Родимое Пятно отправили хоронить Ти. Земля на пустыре была жесткая и вся в камнях. Не то что земля на плантациях коки.

Благодаря убийству Пирсинг заработал свой первый грамм кокаина. По гаражным меркам – первый миллион. Поделившись с Сыпью и Родимым Пятном он купил себе место в их группе. Заручился их поддержкой на время.

Через пару дней слухи зашли на новый круг. Теперь говорили не только о благодетеле Карлосе, который дарит своим людям плантации коки. Но и о военных, которые, проскочив в конгресс, собираются заставить всех затянуть пояса. Расстегнутый слышал от Сиу и Рамона, что военные обыскали офис Карлоса и забрали у его людей оружие. Прошедший на выборах в парламент от военных Франц Варгас открыто высказывается против легелизации кокаина. Военные хотят перекрыть Карлосу кислород и выгнать его из столицы. Обысками, конфискацией оружия. Практически у каждого в гараже были причины ненавидеть военных и полицию. Каждого когда-то задерживали, избивали и унижали представители закона. Ливи был хорошим полицейским, но не потому что не бил, а потому что давал при этом возможность заработать. Все остальные лишь наслаждались своей властью. Генри согласился и рассказал про тюрьму: сломанные пальцы, разрезанные ноздри.

В один из жарких дней, когда работу на пустыре посчастливилось отхватить Пирсингу и Родимому Пятну, Генри дремал на полу. Проиграв утром драку за воду, он бредил тюрьмой: Анхель бил его по щекам и требовал перевести либретто. На этот раз Генри знал ответ, но почему-то не мог его произнести. То ли удары были слишком частыми, то ли он разучился говорить.

Рев моторов вырвал его из бредового сна.

\- Похоже на грузовик, - Босой в кедах притронулся к нагретой солнцем жестяной стене.

Приклеившись к «глазку» Генри увидел на разбитой дороге около гаража фургон и две машины.

Дверь в гараж открылась.

\- Выстроились парами как в детском саду и в фургон по двое живо, - скомандовал Сиу, теребя приклад автомата.

Генри вышел на улицу вместе с Пепе и зажмурился от яркого солнечного света. Первые шаги пришлось ориентироваться на звук. Пирсинг и Пятно стояли около фургона. Пепе толкнул Генри локтем, и Генри кивнул, соглашаясь без слов - херово, что эти двое ушлепков на шаг впереди.

В фургоне сидел Диего.

\- Я купил вам билеты на сегодняшнюю футбольную игру, - когда дверь фургона закрылась, он помахал разноцветными карточками. – Национальный стадион. Кто из вас там бывал?

Мальчишки из гаража пристроились на металлическом полу – судя по запаху недавно здесь перевозили животных – никто не сказал ни слова.

\- Что-то вы вялые сегодня? Паршивая погода, правда? – Диего вытащил на свет пакет кокаина.

Сопливый заерзал на месте, Расстегнутый сжал и разжал кулаки, Пирсинг вытянул шею.

Диего встал со своей походной табуретки и щедро отсыпал порошка каждому в ладонь. Затянулся сам и, усмехаясь наблюдал, как затягиваются мальчишки. Ближе всего к нему сидел Пятно. Диего толкнул его локоть, часть порошка рассыпалась, и Диего засмеялся. Послюнявив палец Пятно как мог собрал белую пыль с грязных джинсов и пола. Генри прислонился затылком к стене кузова, впервые за день у него прояснилось в голове. Диего пустил по кругу бутылку с водой и постучал по перегородке водителю. Машина поехала. 

Передавая Генри бутылку с водой, Пепе таращился на сумку у ног Диего. Большая спортивная сумка. Внутри могли быть наркотики, оружие. Сыпь и Расстегнутый тоже глазели на сумку. Заметив это, Диего рассмеялся и выловил из сумки белые футболки.

\- Переоденьтесь. Ваше тряпье воняет так, что вас на стадион не пустят.

Вместе со всеми Генри натянул на себя футболку. На груди у Пепе красовалось название футбольного клуба, у Веревочного - свисток, у Расстегнутого – мяч. Свою футболку Генри не рассмотрел.

За стенами кузова шумел город. Генри сто лет не слышал сигналов машин и визга тормозов. Фургон резко вошёл в поворот, и Генри завалился на Веревочного. Тот беззлобно оттолкнул его.

Диего посмотрел на часы.

\- Отлично, до начала матча осталось полчаса. Мы успеваем, прибудем точно и без опоздания, - он потер ладони. - Высажу вас у северного входа. Там обычно больше всего народа. Но перед самым началом толпа схлынет. Ваши места на южной стороне. Если охрана спросит, какого хера вы шляетесь между трибунами, покажите билеты. Скажите, что перепутали вход и ищете свои места. Спуститесь вниз к полю. Когда просвистит свисток, и начнется игра, пойдете в коридор для футболистов. Двери раздевалок будут открыты. Внутри сумки с оружием и гранатами.

Сыпь кивнул. Веревочный прищурился. Босой беззвучно пошевелил губами, будто повторял про себя слова Диего. То, что разговор наконец зашёл о настоящей работе и нельзя оплошать почувствовали и поняли все.

Вытащив фотографии стадиона, Диего раздал их мальчишкам.

\- Здесь, наверху, четыре ВИП-ложи. В этой игру будет смотреть Карлос, в этой военное начальство, - на фаланге указательного пальца Диего росли волосы. – Вы кинете пару гранат на трибуны. Здесь и здесь. Взрывы должны произойти в разных местах. Это усложнит задачу охране стадиона. Начнется паника. Охрана займется эвакуацией. Ваша задача добраться до ложи военных шишек и разнести там все к чертовой матери.

\- Сколько у нас будет гранат? – Пятно сглотнул.

\- Ты идиот, - разозлился Расстегнутый, - если ты закидаешь ложу военных гранатами, нет гарантии, что там все умрут.

\- Кто тебе сказал урод, что я собираюсь это делать!

Это было как на гребаном собеседовании, Пятно и Расстегнутый стремились произвести впечатление на Диего и доказать, что подходят для этой работы.

\- Заткнитесь оба, - рявкнул он. – У вас будет достаточно гранат и достаточно патронов. 

Мальчишки на полу закивали. Они поняли, и готовы, как взведенные курки. Дреды даже рот приоткрыл, слушая инструктаж Диего.

На подъезде к стадиону машина двигалась короткими рыками, как в пробке.

\- Все, дальше только пешком, - объявил водитель.

\- Отлично, - Диего распахнул дверь и каждого похлопал по плечу. – Меня с вами видеть не должны. Северный вход, запомнили?

Они кивали, даже когда дверь захлопнулась. Солнце снова слепило. Но зажмуриться, моргнуть лишний раз было нельзя, нужно было следить за Сыпью и остальными. Нельзя отстать, нельзя облажаться.

Диего не сказал, где они встретятся после дела. Где, когда и какую получат награду. Но все и так ясно – встретятся на пустыре у гаража. Так же ясно, что вернутся не все. Это как в драке за кокс, воду или еду, только проигрыш будет означать смерть.

\- Не наступай мне на пятки, идиот, - Тито оттолкнул Босого.

И правда, они держались слишком близко друг к другу, будто каждый боялся потеряться.

Пепе оттолкнул Генри. Сыпь оскалился на Сопливого.

\- Не держись за меня как за юбку матери.

Толкотня сделала их больше похожими на обыкновенных молодых людей.

Ни один из них не пытался бежать, свалить, затеряться в толпе. Впервые за ними никто не присматривал. Но куда бежать? И главное зачем. Что их ждало на улицах? Драки, голод, безденежье, унижение и поиск работы. Терять им нечего. Неизвестно когда еще выпадет возможность сыграть по-крупному как сейчас. Зато, если они справятся сейчас, выйдут в высшую лигу. Те, кому повезёт.

Парень, проверявший билеты, жевал жвачку, не закрывая рта. За его спиной шептались девчонки, мальчишка лет десяти дергал отца за рукав. Лысый мужик усадил на шею девочку с бантами. Компания толстяков толкала друг к друга к трибуне. Генри ничего не мог с собой поделать – сердце бухало, как ненормальное, взгляд бегал. Рядом крутился волчком Пепе.

Перепрыгивая через две ступени, Сыпь понесся к полю. Со всех сторон болельщики дули в трубки и вскакивали со своих мест, трясли руками и головами. Добравшись до низа лестницы, Генри решил, что их нервозность вписывается в общую атмосферу возбуждения.

Не тратя времени, не рассмотрев, где находится ложа военных, они шмыгнули в коридор для игроков. Здесь было пасмуртно и сыро, будто в корпусе кондиционера. Тито хихикнул. Босой толкнул Генри в спину. Влетев в раздевалку, Расстегнутый выругался. Внутри двое запасных игроков шнуровали шиповки. Увидев гостей, побледнели и выпучили глаза.

Они знают, что-то затевается, сообразил Генри. Знают и боятся. Их страх пах пылью и пролитой газировкой. Он кружил голову. Веревочный затопал ногами. Расстегнутый засвистел. Сыпь и Пятно закудахтали, нависая над спортсменами. Заставили их втягивать головы в плечи, жаться к стене и пятиться к выходу. Все сгодиться, чтобы снять напряжение.

\- Смотри, они обосрались от страха! – захрюкал Сопливый.

Футболисты свалили. Остались железные шкафы, выкрашенные водяной краской серые стены, маленькие и длинные, как вывеска булочной, окна. На пыльном стекле кто-то нарисовал пальцем круги. Под лавкой лежали четыре сумки под завязку забитые оружием.

Автоматы, пистолеты, гранаты с ребристыми боками. Сердце Генри забилось в горле. Тито хватал ртом воздух. Как это все протащить на стадион?

\- Берем сумки, - Сыпь взвалил одну на плечо.

\- Стой! Мне нужен пистолет! – сразу несколько голосов.

Кажется, Генри тоже кричал. Без вариантов. Никто из них не пойдет на стадион без оружия. Благо футболки, что раздал Диего широкие. Метал за поясом джинсов быстро нагрелся. Генри переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое. Красные щеки, лихорадочно блестящие расширенные глаза. Блядь, похоже, у них у всех горячка. Руки дрожали и потели, когда они распихивали гранаты и обоймы в карманы джинсов. И во рту пересохло так, что никто не смог сказать и слова. Расстегнутый лишь кивнул, мол все, готовы, пошли.

В темном коридоре выход на поле маячил впереди белым пятном. Генри смотрел в затылок Пирсингу. Через чёрное кольцо в ухе небо просвечивалось, как через дырки от пуль в стенах гаража. Два шага, и Генри вспомнил, как Пирсинг задушил больного Ти. Рядом тяжело вздохнул Тито, Генри почувствовал - Тито тоже помнит - и вцепился в сумку на плече Пирсинга.

\- Что ты творишь? – Пирсинг двинул Генри локтем в солнечное сплетение.

Перед глазами потемнело, но Генри не отпустил.

Сыпь выхватил пистолет. Генри понял это по щелчку предохранителя. Расстегнутый приставил пистолет к виску Пирсинга, Веревочный к спине Родимого Пятна.

\- Выстрелишь, услышат, - прорычал Сыпь.

\- Отдавайте сумки!

Сыпь ударил Дреды пистолетом между глаз. Босой перехватил Сыпь за пояс и повалил на землю. Пирсинг крутанулся на месте. Генри и Расстегнутый прижали его к стене и отобрали сумку. Родимое Пятно разбил Веревочному нос. Тито вломил пистолетом в затылок Пятна. А когда тот осел на землю, принялся молотить его ногами.

\- Все, хватит, - Расстегнутый повис у Тито на спине. – Нам нужны только сумки. Идем!

Закидывая сумки с оружием на плечо, Дреды и Пепе переглянулись с Генри. Они сделали это. Сумки у них. Сыпь, Пирсинг и Пятно не обойдут братьев по коксу. Они проиграли на старте. Им ничего не оставалось как бежать. Генри не видел, как смылся Пирсинг. Сыпь скинул с себя Босого и вскинул пистолет. Все в коридоре подняли пистолеты. Одно неверное движение, и они перестреляют друг друга, Генри чувствовал это кожей. Чувствовал, как внутри закипает ярость. Стрелять, умереть сейчас и освободиться. Но момент миновал: Пятно и Сыпь выскользнули из коридора и растворились в толпе.

\- Нужно было забрать у них оружие, - пробормотал Веревочный.

Генри встретился взглядом с Тито. Пусть бегут, прячутся под лавками, говорил этот взгляд.

Пистолет Генри вернулся за пояс джинсов. При каждом шаге ствол царапал живот. Босой прыгал впереди, не обращая внимания на хлещущую из носа кровь. Кокаин и адреналин закинули их всех на вершину, разогнали так, что сердце лупило, мешая вздохнуть.

Они вышли на свет. Перед глазами зарябили и задрожали трибуны. Игроки на поле, казалось, двигались слишком медленно. От зеленой травы Генри отделяли заборы. Около метра высотой, похожи на барьеры для бега с препятсвиями. Такие легко свалить или перемахнуть. Сложней придется с охранниками. Каски, бронежилеты, автоматы, на поясе дубинки и рации. Они топтались около заборов и закрывали путь на поле.

\- Вон ложа военных, - Тито вытянул руку к сияющей стеклами коробке посреди пестрых ступеней. Гребаный амфитеатр. Если долго смотреть на разноцветные вибрирующие болельщиками трибуны, начинала кружиться голова.

Расстегнутый ударил Тито по руке.

Я должен предупредить Франца, Генри пошел к полю.

\- Куда? – Расстегнутый вцепился ему в локоть.

Тито и Пепе засопели, окружая их. Босой продолжал прыгать и вертеть головой. Кровь под носом подсохла и превратилась в пятно грязи. Под тяжестью сумки с оружием плечо Генри пульсировало, как открытая рана. Он попытался вырваться из хватки Расстегнутого, когда не вышло, достал гранату и выдернул чеку.

\- Псих, - Расстегнутый и Тито отшатнулись.

Засвистел судья на поле. Бритоголовые мужики во втором ряду с выкрашенными в зеленый лицами повскакивали с мест.

Генри бросил гранату в угол поля. Взрыв подкинул вверх землю, разогрел воздух, ударил по ушам и груди. Угловой.

Футболисты в зелёных гетрах сбились в кучу на середине поля. Двое охранников сваленных взрывной волной катались по земле как перевернутые на спину жуки. Не долго. Поднимаясь, они направили автоматы в сторону Генри. Расстегнутый выстрелил одному из них в лицо. Тито приставил пистолет второму к виску. Пепе отобрал оружие. Другая группа охранников приближалась от тренерского навеса, еще одна - спешила по проходу между трибунами. Сбросив на землю сумки, Расстегнутый и Веревочный выхватили автоматы. Босой и Дреды прижались к Генри. Единственный путь отступления вел на поле. Но Генри этого и добивался.

Он снова выхватил гранату и поднял её над головой. Пусть думают, что он собирается бросить её на трибуны. Бросить в людей.

Охранники остановились.

Спотыкаясь о поваленные заборы, Генри вышел на траву. Расстегнутый и Веревочный целились из автоматов в охранников и оступали вместе с ним. Тито и Пепе тащили заложника. Дреды и Босой удерживали на мушке футболистов. Сопливый исчез.

Генри подставил их всех. Они не удержат контроль над ситуацией. Хрупкое равновесие вот-вот лопнет. Они окружены, они в ловушке. Сколько минут у них осталось до того, как их начнут отстреливать снайперы? Видимо, Босой тоже думал о снайперах, чтобы усложнить им задачу и посеять панику, взорвал на поле ещё несколько гранат. Завеса дыма защитит их ненадолго. Время уходило.

\- Конченный псих, ты подставил нас, - просипел Расстегнутый.

Автомат в его руках подрагивал, прыгал то влево, то вправо. Он будто никак не мог решить целиться ему в охранников или расстрелять всю обойму Генри в живот.

\- Сука, - после взрывов земля и трава висели в волоса Тито и Пепе. На каске и плечах охранника, которого они тащили. Он дернулся, попытался вырваться, Тито прострелил ему ногу.

Упав рядом с раненным на колени, Генри забрал его рацию.

\- Я хочу говорить с Францем Варгасом! - заорал он, перекрикивая звон в ушах и рокот стадиона.

На большом экране слева полыхало зернистое изображение. Обычно на таких показывали повторы игровых моментов, теперь - воронки от взрывов и вооруженных людей. Семеро идиотов в белых майках. Генри на коленях с рацией в центре. Босой, Дреды, Веревочный, Расстегнутый, Пепе и Тито приплясывали вокруг, готовые стрелять в каждого, кто приблизится. Охранники с черными щитами, как тараканы, ползли на поле со всех сторон. Сколько их, не сосчитать. Расстояние сокращалось с каждым вдохом.

\- Я хочу говорить с Францем Варгасом, - орал Генри.

Идиотский план. С чего он взял, что ему позволят? На что он надеялся? Веревочный уставился на Генри, как на сумасшедшего. Он, и правда, свихнулся. Они все свихнулись. Им нечего терять. Они отказываются вернуться в гараж и дышать собственной мочой. Диего послал их на верную смерть. Но даже она лучше, чем гараж. Бойцы на один день. Озверевшие от собственной беспомощности. И чем больше охранников лезло на поле, тем яснее они это понимали.

Веревочный кивнул.

\- Франц Варгас слушает, - отозвалась рация.

Генри перестал дышать. Он вдруг провалился в свой худший кошмар: он сидел на полу, Анхель требовал от него ответов, а он не мог произнести ни слова. Дело было не в голосе, помехи искажали его до неузнаваемости - что-то безнадежно разладилось в голове Генри.

\- Скажи пусть уберутся с поля! – подсказал Генри Босой.

\- Пусть пришлют вертолет, - подхватил Дреды.

\- Пусть уведут всех со стадиона! – подвывал Тито. – Пусть бросят оружие.

Они хотели торговаться. В конце концов, им надо совсем немного. Еще один вдох. А потом еще один.

Расстегнутый поторопил Генри пинком. Босой потянулся к рации. Генри отпихнул его и прижал рацию к себе. Чтобы забрать её, им придется убить его.

\- Франц, - заорал он. - Карлос заказал Диего и Ливи убийство военных. Всех, кто будет сегодня на стадионе. Сначала нам приказали кидать гранаты в зрителей. Отвлечь охрану, посеять панику. Потом атаковать ложу.

Рация зашипела.

\- Франц, ты слышишь меня? Франц!

Может, ему не стоило называть его по имени. Но Генри испугался, что их время на исходе.

\- Генри?

Ему показалось, что он слышит дыхание Франца. Но это были всего лишь помехи.

\- Сколько человек с тобой? – спросил Франц.

\- Только те, что на поле, - ответил Генри.

\- Пусть пришлет вертолет!

\- Пусть прикажет своим людям отступить!

Тито сорвал с раненого охранника бронежилет и напялил на себя. Пепе досталась каска.

\- Генри, послушай, - заговорил Франц. – Вы должны сдаться. Я отзову своих людей, а вы опустите оружие на землю и отойдёте. Я клянусь…

\- Они отступают! – Расстегнутый дернул автомат вверх.

\- Да! – Босой хлопнул ладонью по ладони Дредов.

Щиты-панцири откатили от поля. Босой смотрел на трибуны и шатался, как пьяный.

\- Генри, вы должны сдаться. Клянусь, я отправлю тебя домой. Уже завтра ты сядешь в самолет, - тараторил в рацию Франц. - Я гарантирую твою безопасность...

Голос Франца, как сжимающиеся на шее пальцы - ослаблял, разрушал, отбирал желание жить.

\- Нужно валить! Пока они сидят в коридорах, - крикнул Веревочный.

Охранники, и правда, отступили к служебным коридорам. Спрятались под навесами. Зрители поднимались со своих мест, толкались в проходах, перепрыгивали через лавки и толпились у выходов. В залитом солнцем амфитеатре выходы и служебные коридоры выглядели как крысиные норы на песчаном склоне.

\- Идем, идем, - Тито хлопнул Генри по плечу.

Босой понесся вперед, мелькая подошвами.

Если поторопятся, им удасться пробиться через толпу у северного выхода. Обалдеть, они выйдут тем же путем, что и зашли. Рация в руках Генри уговаривала голосом Франца, но слов уже было не разобрать.

\- Черт! Слишком много людей, - Дреды остановился.

Коридор около двух метров в ширину и больше пяти в длину был забит, как метро в час пик. Люди галдели и лезли друг другу на спины. Лысый с зеленым лицом упал. Ссыпавшиеся с трибуны зрители спотыкались и наступали на него.

\- Наверх, - скомандовал Расстегнутый.

Расталкивая зрителей, он двинулся в проход между рядами. Здесь было свободней. Завидев автоматы, люди шарахались в стороны, падали на лавки. 

Они промчались несколько ярусов, когда автоматная очередь скосила Расстегнутого и Босого. Зацепила зрителей слева от Генри. Он растянулся на ступенях. Пепе уперся каской ему в ноги. Тито корчился на пару шагов выше, вынимая пули из бронежилета. На расстоянии вытянутой руки от Генри на скамейке лежала женщина. Её глаза просили о помощи, изо рта капала кровь.

Стреляли слева. Стреляли по ним и по зрителям. Военные?

\- Это люди Карлоса! – Веревочный поднял голову.

Автомат снова затрещал.

Веревочный и Дреды пытались отстреливаться, не глядя. Тито ворочался, как краб.

Люди в футболках поло – красных, синих, желтых – перепрыгивали через ступени, отталкивали зрителей и подбирались ближе. Рассредоточились и окружали.

\- Блядь, - у Веревочного закончились патроны.

Только теперь они заметили, что, убегая с поля, оставили на траве сумки с оружием. Между лавками лежали мертвые зрители. Переползая через тела, Пепе и Генри забились под лавки. Генри прикрыл руками голову. Рация снова оказалась у лица.

\- Генри, я клянусь, завтра ты улетишь домой, - кричал Франц.

Дреды больше не отстреливался. Генри не видел, что с ним случилось. Может, он уже мертв? Может, и остальные тоже мертвы? Со своего места Генри лишь видел разорванную пулями спину мужика в желтом клоунском парике да фантики и жвачки под скамьей. Он больше не понимал, откуда стреляют. Слева, справа? Со всех сторон? На голову Генри посыпались щепки. Скамья хреновая защита.

-Генри, ты слышишь меня? Я клянусь, я защищу тебя, ты улетишь домой, - твердила рация.

Голос Франца ввинчивался в сознание и лишал воли. Слушать, значит вспоминать, воспоминания смертельны. Генри хотел жить - отбросив рацию в сторону, подтянулся на локтях и пополз вперед. Увидел Пепе извивающегося ужом под скамьей ступенью ниже.

Выстрелы прекратились. Надолго ли? Генри прижался щекой к теплому асфальту. Нужно набраться смелости, выглянуть, выяснить, что происходит и как далеко до норы коридора. По идее ими пронизаны все трибун. Или он путает футбольный амфитеатр с концертным?

\- Военные! – закричал Пепе.

Они убили людей Карлоса. Генри выглянул из-под лавки - двое в бронежилетах и касках ворочали мертвеца в розовой футболке поло. Трое солдат помогали раненным гражданским. Еще с десяток приближались с автоматами на перевес. Нет, не десяток. Больше. Но они хотя бы не стреляли. Франц приказал взять их живыми? Генри выбрался из-под лавки. Он стоял на коленях, на всякий случай подняв вверх руки. Через ряд от него вынырнули Дреды и Тито. Оба с пистолетами наизготовку. Пепе тоже поднял пистолет. Остальные мертвы, понял Генри.

Вместо того, чтобы стрелять, военные замерли на месте.

\- Опустите оружие! – потребовал широколицый солдат.

\- Стой где стоишь, задница! – закричал Тито.

Пепе испугано крутил головой. Военные подтягивались справа, слева, снизу. Перекрыли лестницы, отрезали от служебных тоннелей. И только путь наверх пока оставался свободен.

\- Я сказал не двигаться! Назад! – Дреды переглянулся с Генри и Пепе.

Пистолет в руках Тито дрожал. Перескочив через лавку, Пепе оказался рядом с Генри. Не сговариваясь, они перебежали к Дредам и Тито.

Нужно двигать наверх. Нужно выиграть еще пару вдохов. Не поворачиваться спиной к военным. Даже если у них приказ не стрелять.

\- Назад! – Генри тоже поднял оружие.

Они ведь стоят? Ступени, лавки, дрожь и струившийся по лицу пот мешали определить расстояние. Генри больше ни в чем не был уверен. Все казалось непрочным, хлипким. Ступени уходили из под ног. От вида похожих друг на друга лавок к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

Размахивая пистолетами, наступая друг другу на ноги и толкаясь плечами, они вылетели на верхнюю площадку стадиона. Над головой нависли громадины прожекторов.

\- Пятый этаж, - перегнувшись через перила, Пепе посмотрел вниз со стены.

Внизу суетились люди. Плотная толпа у входов дальше разбивалась на бегущие наперегонки ручьи.

\- Опоры, - кивнул Тито.

Его правую руку заливала кровь. Если бы не бронежилет он был бы мертв. На щеке у Пепе кровоточила царапина. Дреды не смотрел вниз, следил за военными.

Не в силах говорить, Генри кивнул. Опоры примыкали к вертикальной стене под углом. Генри не достаточно хорошо соображал, чтобы определить сколько градусов угол. Если повезет, опоры обеспечат им скольжение. Это лучше, чем падение с высоты пятого или шестого этажа. Как поездка с Диего была лучше, чем сидеть запертыми в гараже.

Тито перемахнул через заграждение, раскорячился на бетонном выступе и поехал вниз. Слишком быстро. Скорей всего, ноги и позвоночник не выдержат удара о землю. Но замедленное падение позволит выиграть ему пару вдохов.

Чтобы не видеть, как Тито разобьется, Генри перелез заграждение и обнял бетон. Встретился взглядом с Дредами, он оседлал опору рядом, услышал крик с каким скользнул вниз Пепе и отпустил перила ограды.

Он ошибся, думая, что ему удастся дышать. Ускорение и страх наступили на горло. Кожа на ладонях сгорела в миг. Майка задралась, Генри казалось, что ему вспороли живот, и внутренности размазало по бетону опоры. А еще края выступа, наверняка, разрезали бедра и колени до кости. Боль была такой сильной, что удар об землю, и последовавшие за ним дезориентация и темнота показались спасением.

\- Вставай, - кто-то хлопнул его по щеке.

Генри открыл глаза и увидел ослепляюще белое небо. Таким же светлым было небо, когда он вышел из клиники больше полгода назад. Как такое возможно? Тогда было холодно, сейчас жарко, а небо одинаковое. Оно было таким до Генри и будет после него.

-Ты как? Жив? - небо от Генри закрыла голова со змеями, как у Медузы Горгоны - Дреды.

-Твой подбородок... - Генри глупо улыбнулся.

Подбородок скошен, стёрт, под кровью и лохмотьями кожи проглядывала кость.

-Твой не лучше, - кривая улыбка, зубы цвета неба над головой.

Генри вдохнул. Воздух наполнил лёгкие, расширил, растянул, посылая боль в бока, живот, во всё тело. Генри почувствовал, как ускоряется кровь в венах, звенят нервы и громче стучит сердце.

-Блядь, кажется, я сломал ногу, - проскулил Пепе.

Генри сел. Со всех сторон мельтешили подошвы, икры, задницы и спины, бегущих прочь от стадиона людей. Мужик в шортах толкнул Дреды в плечо.

-Оружие... - Тито ползал на четвереньках и шарил руками по асфальту. Гладил его раскрытыми ладонями, будто молился.

У них больше не было оружия. Потеряли при падении. Как такое возможно? Генри посмотрел на стену стадиона, и его разобрал смех - высокая стена врезалась в небо - они не иначе как упали, сверзились с небес.

-Эй, Пепе, - Генри подполз к Пепе и поднырнул под его руку.

-Блядь... - выдохнул Пепе и закатил глаза.

На его футболке кроваво красные разводы, как на одной из картин во дворце Варгаса. Той, что висела ближе всех к входу в проклятую картинную галерею.

-Даже не думай, - Дреды подхватил Пепе с другой стороны и похлопал его по щеке.

Вдох. Вместе они поднялись на ноги.

-Только не вырубайся, я куплю тебе желтую футболку, - взмолился Генри.

Смех Пепе превратился в кашель.

Тито вскочил на ноги.

-Мы выбрались! Мы выжили! Я думал нам крышка! Я думал мы сдохнем! Разобьёмся к херам! - он подпрыгивал, размахивал руками и крутился вокруг своей оси.

Налетел плечом на девушку в красной футболке. Девушка уронила сумку, по асфальту рассыпалась чужая жизнь: телефон, кошелёк, помада, салфетки, карандаш, презерватив. Только теперь Генри заметил, площадь усеяна личным хламом, люди бегут, вминая в землю и оставляя позади часть себя.

-Нам нужна машина, - Тито указал на парковку. Лобовые стекла, зеркала и фары блестели на солнце как драгоценные камни.

-Сестра моей матери живёт в деревне, - затараторил Дреды. - Мы могли бы...

Генри и Дреды дотащили Пепе до центра площади, когда появился вертолёт. Люди вокруг завизжали, метнулись в стороны, прикрыли головы, упали на землю. Генри ощутил желание убежать, спрятаться. Скомкал в кулаке футболку Пепе и остался на месте. Вертолёт приблизился, пыль защипала глаза, нагретый воздух забился в рот и мешал вздохнуть. Тито шатнулся и расставил руки, он будто пытался закрыть собой Генри, Пепе и Дреды. Его распятая фигурка отразилась в зеркальных очках солдата, обнимающего пулемёт. Генри подумал, что если умрет сейчас, то не почувствует боли. Слишком яркий мир вокруг: засвеченное небо, взмокший затылок Тито, липкая футболка Пепе, запах пыли и крови, телефоны и фантики под ногами, люди с горящими глазами и открытыми ртами. Генри одержим радостью, удивлением и неверием, в нем просто не осталось места для боли.

Ещё два вертолёта зависли слева и справа. Но они не стреляли.

-Идём! - первым из оцепенения вышел Тито. Улыбнулся Генри, рванул к машинам. Согнутая спина, широкие шаги - противостоять ветру, прорваться сквозь горячий воздух.

-Блядь, - цепляясь за плечи Генри и Дредов, Пепе закрутил головой. - Они нас отпускают, они нас отпускают.

Он повторял это снова и снова. Тито вырвался вперёд, разбил локтем окно ближайшей машины и скользнул внутрь. На фоне шума вертолётов мотор машины заработал беззвучно. Выжимая то тормоз, то газ, огибая сбивающихся к группы людей, Тито подогнал машину к Пепе, Генри и Дредам. Пепе шипел и ругался, забираясь на заднее сиденье. Генри плюхнулся рядом, и, кажется, сел ему на руку. Дреды хлопнул дверью спереди так, что с потолка посыпалась пыль.

-Они нас отпускают, они поднялись выше, отстали, - Пепе следил за вертолётами, пока Тито набирал скорость.

Генри выставил перед собой руки и упёрся спиной в сиденье, наблюдая, как приближается блокпост. Вместо того чтобы укрепить заграждение машинами, солдаты подняли шлагбаум. Генри встретился взглядом с добровольцем из народной милиции. Широко распахнутые глаза, приоткрытый рот. Солдаты смотрели им вслед, но не подняли автоматы.

-Охуеть, - заключил Тито. - Это ебаное чудо.

-Здесь налево! - заорал Дреды. - Поворачивай!

Очередной пост: поднятый шлагбаум, бронетранспортёр на тротуаре, солдаты замерли как на параде. Не хватало только праздничного салюта. Дреды заулюлюкал и замолотил кулаками по потолку. Тито отбил барабанную дробь по приборной панели. Генри и Пепе поддержали веселье криками. На выезде из города солдаты вытянулись на обочине по стойке смирно. Генри не удержался и помахал им рукой.

Одержимый удивлением, радостью и неверием, он глубоко вдохнул и почувствовал себя счастливым.


End file.
